Extreme Fanfic Wrestling
by Nickstar777
Summary: Extreme Wrestling has come to Fanfiction and who are the stars? That's up to you since this company is for OCs. APPS TEMPORARILY CLOSED. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Sign Ups (CLOSED FOR NOW)

Time for the newest wrestling company and possibly the first oc fanfiction wrestling corporation on fanfiction, you submit the wrestlers to fight, you decide how they act but be creative, remember there are some rules, the rules will be listed at the bottom after the Sign ups

* * *

><p>SINGLE'S COMPETITOR SIGN UP<p>

Name:  
>Nickname:<br>HT:  
>WT:<br>Hometown:  
>Signature 1 (With description of how it's performed):<br>Signature 2:  
>Finisher 1:<br>Finisher 2 (Optional):  
>Finisher 3 (Optional):<br>Entrance Music:  
>Entrance Motion:<br>Gimmick:  
>Style (Powerhouse, High-Flyer, Showman, Dirty, Submission Specialist, Brawler etc):<br>Face or Heel:  
>Background:<br>Appearance:  
>Wrestling Attire:<br>Entrance Attire:  
>Personality:<br>Match Speciality:

TAG TEAM SIGN UP

Team Name:  
>Tag Finisher:<br>The rest is the same as single's competitor

MANAGER SIGN UP

Name:  
>HT:<br>WT:  
>Hometown:<br>Face or Heel:  
>Personality:<br>Nickname:  
>Background:<p>

* * *

><p>RULES:<p>

1)If you submit a manager, you HAVE to submit the single's competitor or tag team for him/her to manage  
>2)You can't copy from other wrestlers<br>3)If you submit a female then please let me know  
>4)Let me know if there is anything you want me to change about your character (Only Face or Heel, Gimmick, Signatures, Finishers, Entrance Music, Entrance Motion, Style, Wrestling Attire and Entrance Attire are allowed to be changed and you can only slightly tweak the name)<br>5) You can submit another character at any time if you want your submitted singles character to have a partner  
>6) You must inform me of any changes you want made through PM<p>

**THANK YOU**


	2. Week 1

Time to start

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, TNA, ROH etc.

* * *

><p>==OPENING CREDITS==<p>

==OPENING PYRO==

"WELCOME TO EFW, I'm Travis Cade, with me is Ryan Fawcer"

"It's great to be here at the first edition of the show"

The song 'The Final Countdown' plays.

"Here is the GM, Henry Michaels, here to make the opening announcement of the show" said Ryan

The GM makes it to the ring.

"Hello everybody, hope you're ready for tonight, to as you know, there is one thing that all wrestling companies have, champions, so tonight, we will begin a tournament to determine the first EFW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION" said Henry

The song 'Chacarron Macharon' plays and a man about 6"6 in a black suit walks to the ring.

"Oh my god, this man is the brutal brit himself, right out of England, it's 'Silverslick' Jack Threlfall" said Travis

"Listen Henry, I do believe that you and I both know that only 1 man is deserving of the gold, and that man is me" said Jack

"Jack, I know you're a good competitor, that's why I signed you, but in this business, nothing is given, everything is earned, so you can back off, because you are not going to just be handed the belt, so you better go to the back because you're tournament match is tonight" said Henry

==MATCH 1==

The song 'In da club' by 50 Cent plays and a big African American man wearing blue armbands, white wristbands, blue boots, white kneepads and red/white striped shorts approaches the ring, throwing punches like a boxer.

"This first match is scheduled for 1 fall and it is an opening round match in the World Championship tournament, introducing first, from Philadelphia. Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long" said Lola Martins, the ring announcer

"Here comes EFW's resident boxer, Thunder Long" said Travis

"As a pro boxer, he went 95-7 with 73 knockouts" said Ryan

"That is impressive, but we will see how good he is when it comes to wrestling" said Travis

Weird circus music plays and a fat man with a black Mohawk, white/black face paint, a black tank top that said 'Circus Insanity' and Black sweat pants walks to the ring pretending to limp.

"And his opponent, from the Circus of Insanity, weighing 324 pounds, Brutal Barry"

"Now this man is just freaking weird" said Travis

"True, he worked in the circus with his brother, who you will see later tonight, they were clowns in the circus, they scared everyone who came and they got fired because of it" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go" said Ryan

"And both wrestlers starting things off with a lockup, Thunder Long quickly turns it into an armlock" said Travis

"Thunder Irish Whips Barry into the corner and charging at him with a huge body splash" said Ryan

"He could be going for an atomic drop but Barry counters into a DDT" said Ryan

"Remember that Barry has a 58 pound weight advantage" said Travis

"He's definitely a big guy, but even though Brutal Barry has a weight advantage, Thunder Long has a height advantage" said Ryan

"Of 2 inches" said Travis

"Still counts" said Ryan

"And Barry with a huge lariat, and the cover" said Travis

1! 2! Thunder kicks out!

"Kick out at 2 by Long, wait..." said Ryan

"SUPERKICK" said both commentators

"A huge Superkick by Thunder Long, and a cover" said Travis

1! 2! Barry kicks out!

"And another kick out, but I think that Thunder might be ready to end it" said Ryan

Thunder Long appears to set up for an Oklahoma Slam.

"Here it comes" said both commentators

Thunder starts running with Barry still on his shoulder, he turns the slam into a reverse piledriver.

"The Thunder before the Lightning, and a cover" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, THUNDER LONG" said the ring announcer

"Thunder Long takes Barry out of the tournament, he's going to the quarter finals" said Ryan

"But who will he face?" asked Travis

Thunder leaves the ring. He walks backstage, when he reaches the stage, a man that is dressed in a purple/ orange version of Barry's attire and a green Mohawk strikes him from behind.

"Oh my god, who's that?" asked Ryan

"That's Leonard, Barry's brother" said Travis

"He's in action next" continued Travis

==Commercial break==

Leonard is in the ring, waiting for his opponent.

The song 'All Electric' by Anna Margaret & Nevermind plays.

Pyro goes off, a man in a yellow/ orange, long leg singlet and a yellow mask that covers the upper half of his head comes to the ring, as he walks to the ring, the pyrotechnics appear to follow him.

"This bout is set for 1 fall and it is an opening round contest in the World Title Tournament, introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, 'Mr Pyrotechnics' POWERLINE" said Lola

"Powerline is a great in-ring competitor and has a great entrance, I wouldn't be surprised if he won the tournament" said Ryan

"And his opponent, from the circus of insanity, weighing 329 pounds, Last Laugh Leonard"

The Bell Rings.

"Powerline and Last Laugh, starting things off with a test of strength, remember that Powerline is quite a wrestling technician so he is good with submissions and reversals, Leonard is more of a powerhouse, and likes to use his massive size to his advantage" said Travis

"Looks like Leonard won the test of strength, now an Irish whip into the turnbuckle and a huge splash, picks him up and a BODY SLAM" said Ryan

"God, Leonard is a strong guy" said Travis

"That he is, here's a cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Powerline kicks out!

"Wait, look out" said Travis

"Thunder Long, it's Thunder Long, standing behind Leonard, SUPERKICK" said Ryan

"Thunder Long just hit a Superkick to Leonard, ref didn't see it, Powerline covers" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, POWERLINE"

"No way, with a little help from Thunder Long, Powerline is going to the quarter finals" said Travis

Thunder & Powerline look at each other, realising something

"Wait, what's happening?" asked Ryan

"I think they just realised that it's them 2 in the next round" said Travis

==Commercial break==

"This next match is scheduled for 1 fall and it is an opening round contest in the World Title Tournament" said the ring announcer

Jack Threlfall's music played.

Jack starts generically walking to the ring.

"Introducing first, from Rotherham, England, weighing 299 pounds, Jack Threlfall"

"Jack Threlfall is a mean man, he is 6"6 and nearly 300 pounds" said Ryan

"He will rip you apart" said Travis

The song Wanted Dead or Alive (Instrumental) by Jon Bon Jovi plays and a man wearing baggy blue jeans, black boots and a brown waistcoat with brown hair and a moustache started walking to the ring while drinking from a flask.

"And his opponent, from Fort Worth, Texas, weighing 259 pounds, Bruiser Bencia"

"Bencia is a double tough man, he will drink from his flask and kick your ass" said Ryan

"He's mean and the fans love to see him compete" said Travis

"He wants the world title, but he's got to go through Silverslick first" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Jack starting things off with a big boot, he whips Bencia into the corner and follows with a huge splash" said Ryan

"Jack really does not play nice, he's just slamming Bencia's head into the turnbuckle" said Travis

"And he follows it up with a double axe handle to a downed Bruiser" said Ryan

"You have to respect Threlfall's in ring ability" said Travis

"That is true, I also respect the strategy to take out the arms of Bruiser Bencia with that knee drop to the arm" said Ryan

"He tries to go for something else but Bruiser reverses it" said Travis

"And a DDT for good measure" said Ryan

Bencia climbs to the top rope.

"Bruiser going high risk, but a big boot from Threlfall prevents anything" said Ryan

"Now Threlfall trying a grounded stomp but Bruiser Bencia counters it into a Dragon Screw" said Travis

"Punch to the head by Bruiser followed by a backhand and a gut kick by Jack...and a Suplex for good measure" said Ryan

"Now Jack hits him with a cross body" said Travis

Jack runs to the ropes

"Rebounding of the ropes, SPEAR FROM BENCIA" said Travis

"Leg drop but Threlfall moves out of the way" said Ryan

"Arm drag by Bencia" said Ryan

Bencia hits a springboard Moonsault off the ropes.

"SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT, Just because Bencia likes to use his strength, that doesn't mean he doesn't like to fly" said Travis

"Trying another leg drop but Threlfall just moved out of the way" said Ryan

Threlfall is starting to get angry

"Threlfall trying a choakslam AND BENCIA REVERSES INTO A DOUBLE KNEE FACEBUSTER" said Ryan

Bencia tries something on a grounded Jack Threlfall but Jack reverses it into a low blow.

"OH MY GOD, A LOW BLOW" said Travis

"Now a grounded punch and another Axe Handle" continued Travis

Bruiser gets up.

"Bencia is back up but he walks right into a choakslam, wait, HE REVERSED IT AGAIN" said Ryan

Bruiser goes to the top rope just as Jack gets back to his feet.

"What's he trying here?" asked Ryan

Jack throws him off the top turnbuckle and back onto the mat.

"A Deadly Drive by Threlfall" said Ryan

Jack Threlfall gets an idea.

"Uh oh, what now?" asked Travis

Jack gets Bencia into a headlock and drops down.

"DDT, A DDT BY JACK THRELFALL" said Travis

Threlfall picks up Bruiser Bencia and prepares for a powerbomb.

"This can't be good" said Ryan

Jack hooks both arms.

"This really can't be good" said Travis

Jack Threlfall lifts Bruiser up and drops him down, executing a...

"TIGER BOMB, THE TIGERBOMB BY JACK THRELFALL AND THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Jack Threlfall"

==Commercial Break==

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the Zero G portion of the tournament" said Ryan

"For those of you who don't know what Zero G means, it means Zero Gravity, these men are the most high flying wrestlers ever to compete, they're like our version of TNA's X-Division" said Travis

The song Better Than This by Ross Lynch plays and a man wearing a sky blue version of Powerline's outfit runs to the ring.

"This bout is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, Thunderbolt" said the ring announcer.

"Thunderbolt is an amazing in ring athlete, he's fast, he's smart and he is dangerous" said Ryan

Traditional Korean Instrumental music plays and an Asian man wearing dark orange wrestling trunks (The types of ones that wrestlers like Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio, Batista and Triple H wear, just so there's no confusion) and orange/black kick pads and orange wrist tape walked to the ring with holding a flag.

"And his opponent, from South Korea, weighing 210 pounds, Devil Child"

"Now Devil Child is just mean, he is definitely not a nice guy" said Travis

The bell rings.

"And Thunderbolt kicks things off with a dropkick, a grounded Axe Handle and a stomp" said Travis

"Thunderbolt picks up Devil Child and NAILS him with a choakslam, not the kind of move a high flyer would use" said Ryan

"No it is not, Thunderbolt gonna try something else but Devil Child reverses it" said Travis

The 2 wrestlers just stare at each other.

"Now a stare down between these 2" said Ryan

"Devil Child tries to hit Thunderbolt, but Thunderbolt hits him with a backhand chop and a knee to the gut first" said Travis

"Now Thunderbolt has Devil Child up, and drops him down with a Suplex" said Ryan

"Devil Child gets up quick, just as Thunderbolt goes up to the top rope" said Travis

"MISSLE DROPKICK by Thunderbolt" said Ryan

"Followed up with a knee drop to the arm of Devil Child" said Travis

"Thunderbolt tries to pick up Devil Child, but Devil Child reverses it" said Ryan

"Now Devil Child trying a running manoeuvre but Thunderbolt counters into a body slam" said Travis

"Thunderbolt tries to pick him up again but Devil Child reverses it into a Dragon Screw" said Ryan

"And Devil Child hits Thunderbolt with a Jawbreaker" said Travis

"Devil Child trying to pick up Thunderbolt this time but he reverses into a Monkey Flip" said Ryan

"Wait, roll up, Thunderbolt has Devil Child in a roll up" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Thunderbolt" said the ring announcer

"Thunderbolt will face Jack Threlfall next week in the quarter finals" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't forget to join us on February 27th for EFW's first PPV, Ruthless Aggression, where we will crown the first ever EFW World Heavyweight Champion" said Travis

"Also, we will crown other champions, we will go into more detail next week but for now, let's continue with the tournament" said Ryan

The song Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead plays and a man wearing a red bodysuit with black "M"s and a matching mask, gloves and kick pads walks to the ring, alongside a 7" man with black hair, wearing light blue jeans and a navy blue polo shirt.

"This next match is set for 1 fall, introducing first, from wherever the hell he desires, accompanied by Kevin Stang, weighing 208 pounds, MARKK" said the ring announcer.

"MARRK is a mean man, he will pull your bones out through your nose" said Travis

"And he's even more dangerous with that big man, Kevin Stang, what's his story?" asked Ryan

"Kevin used to be an in ring athlete until a knee injury forced him into an early retirement, unfortunate, if he didn't have that injury then he would have competed for his old companies World Title" said Travis

"That's unfortunate" said Ryan

The song Undead, also by Hollywood Undead plays and a man with blonde hair, blue elbow pads, white boots, white shorts, black gloves and white/black/blue face paint walks to the ring.

"And his opponent, from the Melbourne, Australia, weighing 229 pounds, Giant Guppy"

"Giant Guppy loves to compete and he loves the fans, he will do whatever it takes to win" said Travis

"It's men like him that make me wish I was still in the ring" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Guppy starting things off with a punch to the face" said Travis

"MARKK answers back with a knee and a boot that takes Guppy right out of the ring" said Ryan

"MARKK rolling out of the ring and connects with a repeated knee drop to the arm of Giant Guppy" said Travis

"Rolling back into the ring, rebound off the ropes AND A SUICIDE DIVE, A SUICIDE DIVE BY MARKK" continued Travis

"Unfortunately, Guppy moved out of the way just in time, MARKK running towards Guppy BUT RAN RIGHT INTO A RIGHT HAND" said Ryan

"MARKK answers back with a backhand and a knee" said Travis

"And a Suplex to the outside by MARKK, onto the arena floor" said Ryan

"Guppy getting up quick and connecting with an enziguri" continued Ryan

"And a knee drop of his own onto the arm of MARKK and a stomp" said Travis

"Guppy going onto the apron AND A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT, OOH MARKK moved out of the way but luckily Guppy landed on his feet" said Ryan

"I thought Cats landed on their feet, not fish" continued Ryan

"Repeated punches by Guppy followed with 2 backhand chops by MARKK" said Travis

"MARKK now has Guppy in a headlock, what's he gonna do here...JUST THROWING GUPPY RIGHT INTO THE APRON" continued Travis

"Normally, by now this match would end in a double count-out but thanks to GM, Henry Michaels, a count out can only occur if only one wrestler is out of the ring, that way the match can't end in a draw and no one will receive an unfair BYE" said Ryan

"MARKK gets into the ring and Guppy follows suit" said Travis

"MARKK trying a running cross body but Guppy reverses into a body slam" said Ryan

"Guppy going up just as MARKK gets up, Guppy trying a flying lariat but MARKK moves out of the way in time" said Travis

"German Suplex by MARKK, but Guppy lands on his feet, now a tie up" continued Travis

"Irish Whip by MARKK into the corner followed up by a corner dropkick" said Ryan

"Repeatedly slamming Guppy's head into the corner, Guppy is down and MARKK puts him in an armbar" continued Ryan

"Guppy escaping that submission" said Travis

"Suplex attempt here by MARKK but Guppy REVERSING INTO A DDT" said Ryan

"Rebounding off the ropes, Guppy trying a shooting star splash but MARKK moved out of the way" said Travis

"Boot to the gut by MARKK and a lock up" said Ryan

"Another DDT by Guppy, looks like MARKK is feeling a little dizzy" continued Ryan

"Rebounding off the ropes again and this time Guppy connects with the shooting star splash" said Travis

"Stomping on MARKK and going up top" said Ryan

"MARKK rolls out of the ring and starts taunting" said Travis

"Guppy gets down and MARKK rolls back into the ring" said Ryan

"Atomic Drop by MARKK" said Travis

"MARKK now tries to Irish whip Guppy into the corner but Guppy counters with an Irish whip of his own" said Ryan

"Guppy trying a Monkey Flip but MARKK counters into a power bomb, leaving Guppy dizzy this time" continued Ryan

"Suplex by MARKK, followed by a body slam" said Travis

"MARKK going up and attempting something but Guppy counters into a Frankensteiner" said Ryan

"MARKK gets up and quickly hits a choakslam onto Guppy" said Travis

"Now MARKK thinking of something but Guppy reverses into a head scissors and yet another DDT" continued Travis

"Guppy going for a cover but only a 2 count" said Ryan

"Running cross body by MARKK, now he could be going for a figure four but Guppy reverses it into a Monkey Flip" said Travis

"MARKK gets up quickly and nails Guppy with the boot" continued Travis

"Goes for the pin but Guppy turns it around into a Dragon Screw" said Ryan

"Boot to the gut by Guppy answered by a boot to the gut by MARKK" continued Ryan

"Irish whip into the corner again followed by another corner dropkick" said Travis

"MARKK could be attempting a power bomb but Guppy reverses into a back body drop" said Ryan

Guppy gets MARKK onto his shoulders.

"Guppy could be going for a Cradle Shock here, but MARKK escapes and pushes Guppy right into...A BIG BOOT BY KEVIN STANG, THE REFEREE DIDN'T SEE IT, MARKK INTO THE COVER" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, MARKK"

"MARKK gets the win here tonight but using dirty tactics to do it" said Travis

==COMMERCIAL BREAK==

"Well, the first round of the tournament is almost over, in the quarter finals, we will have Thunder Long taking on Powerline, we will see Jack Threlfall face off against Thunderbolt and MARKK will take on the winner of our final match of the night" said Travis

Grunge music starts to play. A man with no hair, a big beard, tattoos of wings on his back and green pants walks to the ring.

"This is the final match of the night, introducing first, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 199 pounds, Barberino" said the ring announcer

"I'm not sure if there's anything to say about this guy" said Travis

Military music plays and a man with red hair, green elbow pads, green wrist tape, a military hat, a camouflage shirt and green pants walks to the ring. Next to him is a bald man wearing the same clothes as him but with gloves instead of elbow pads, plus, his clothes were more of a light brown.

"And his opponent, accompanied by SGT Hardin, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, CPL Wilczynski"

"Now this man is just vicious, the only reason he's part of the Zero G division is because he weighs less than 240 pounds" said Travis

The bell rings

"The match starts, AND A HUGE LARIET TO START things off by CPL Wilczynski" said Travis

"Now picking him up above his head, AND HE THROWS HIM OUT OF THE RING AND INTO THE FRONT ROW OF THE CROWD" said Ryan

"That is the Military Toss by Wilczynski, now the ref must begin counting" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!

"The winner as a result of a count-out, with a new match record of 20 seconds, CPL WILCZINSKI"

"My god, 20 seconds, that's just domination" said Travis

"Well, that's it for this week, join us next time on EFW" said Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WEEK:<strong>

**1) THUNDER LONG VS POWERLINE IN A QUARTER FINAL MATCH IN THE WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT**

**2) JACK THRELFALL VS THUNDERBOLT IN A QUARTER FINAL MATCH IN THE WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT**

**3) MARKK (WITH KEVIN STANG) VS CPL WILCZYNSKI (WITH SGT HARDIN) IN A QUARTER FINAL MATCH IN THE WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT**

**THAT AND MORE NEXT WEEK.**

Who do you think will win next week?

Who do you think will win the entire tournament?

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Week 2

Get ready for the new edition, I know it's a few days early

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, TNA, ROH etc.

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"WELCOME Everybody, for those of you who don't know me, I am Travis Cade, with me as always is Ryan Fawcer"

"Thanks Travis, huge night tonight, things are heating up in the World Title Tournament, tonight, Thunder Long will take on Powerline, Jack Threlfall goes up against Thunderbolt and MARKK faces the dominant CPL Wilczynski" said Ryan

"The winners of those matches will face of next week in the semi final triple threat, in that match, whoever is pinned is out and the 2 people who aren't pinned will face off at Ruthless Aggression for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship" said Travis

"Also tonight, it's the debut of some people who you did not see last week as well as EFW's first ever tag team match and the first ever Blossom match" said Ryan

"For those of you who don't know what a Blossom is, it's basically this company's lady wrestlers" said Travis

Powerline's music plays and Powerline walks to the ring.

"I just love this mans entrance, it's like the pyro actually follows him" said Ryan

Powerline grabs a mic.

"People, I'm glad to see we are sold out tonight IN KNOXVILLE, because tonight, I am going to beat Thunder Long, go to the semi finals next week, pin whoever I need to, progress to the finals at Ruthless Aggression, and win THE EFW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP"

Thunder Long's music plays.

Thunder already has a mic.

"Hold up, Hold up, Powerline, you don't actually think you can beat me tonight, right?" asked Thunder

"I know it" replied Powerline

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have won last week"

"Yes I would have, I know I was going to win whether or not you got involved, you just sped up the process"

"Powerline, if you feel so confident, why don't we make this a little more interesting?"

"Keep talking"

"Tonight, we let the fans decide what match they want to see, we each pick a stipulation and just before our match, the fans will vote on the match they want us to compete in" said Thunder

"Alright, so what match do you suggest?" asked Powerline

"My match speciality...A Boxing Match" said Thunder Long

"Deal, but if the fans don't want that, they can select...A FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH"

Thunder Long hesitated.

"I ACCEPT"

==Commercial Break==

Relaxing Japanese Music plays and an Asian man with tattoos of Japanese Kanji, wearing white pants that people wear to Karate or Judo lessons walks to the ring, behind him is Devil Child.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Osaka, Japan, weighing 212 pounds, Shogun Yanai" said the ring announcer

"This man loves to fight" said Travis

"He grew up in Osaka, at the age of 18 he joined an Asian wrestling company where he joined forces with Devil Child, since then, they have always worked together" said Ryan

"Aside from last week" said Travis

"Oh sure" said Ryan

Mexican music starts to play. A man wearing a green/brown/yellow, reptile like bodysuit and a green mask with red eye holes walks to the ring, next to him is a man the same height, wearing a yellow pair of those wrestling trunks that look like speedos, white knee pads, white boots, black wristbands and a turquoise mask.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Furious Frye, from Hidalgo, Mexico, weighing 175 pounds, Dark Hado"

"Dark Hado comes to us from the Mexico City Wrestling Association, he is not a nice guy"

The bell rings.

"And these 2 start off with a lock up, Yanai turning it into an arm lock" said Ryan

"And now Hado, turns it around into a headlock, and a head scissors takedown" said Travis

"Yanai getting up quickly and A BUZZSAW KICK, Yanai with the Buzzsaw Kick, that has to be it, no just a 2 count" said Ryan

"Yanai with a headlock now, and an elevated DDT" said Travis

"Frye on the apron, distracting the referee, Devil Child getting involved now, and a Superkick onto Frye"

"Yanai with another elevated DDT" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Shogun Yanai" said The ring announcer

"That was quick" said Ryan

==GM Office==

EFW General Manager, Henry Michaels in in his office, there are 8 women behind him, in front of him is a table with something on it that is covered by a cloth.

"Hello everyone, I am EFW GM, Henry Michaels, our first PPV will be Ruthless Aggression, at that event, these 8 Blossoms will battle it out in a gauntlet match..."

He removes the cloth, revealing a pink strapped wrestling belt with a gold, heart shaped sideplate on each side and a centreplate similar to the WWE Cruiserweight Championship.

"...for this, the EFW Blossom Championship, tonight, 2 women will compete against eachother, and over the next few weeks leading up to the event, Blossoms will be competing to impress me and increase their chances of gaining an advantage in the gauntlet"

==Match 2==

MARKK's music starts to play and MARKK comes to the ring with Kevin Stang next to him.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall and it is a quarter final match in the EFW World Heavyweight Championship Tournament, introducing first, from Wherever the hell he desires, accompanied by Kevin Stang, weighing 208 pounds, MARKK" said the ring announcer

"Here comes MARKK, last week, he just cheated to get to this match" said Ryan

"Last Week, MARKK was facing Giant Guppy, Guppy was setting up for the Cradle Shock when MARKK escaped the hold and pushed Guppy right into the big boot of Kevin Stang" said Travis

CPL Wilczynski's music plays and CPL Wilczynski walks to the ring with SGT Hardin.

"And his opponent, accompanied by SGT Hardin, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, weighing 239 pounds, CPL Wilczynski"

"CPL was amazing last week, winning the match by count out in 20 seconds, he just picked his opponent up and threw him right into the front row" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"And here we go, and CPL with a backhand to start things off and a closed fist punch" said Travis

"CPL backs MARKK into a corner and REPEATEDLY HITTING HIM with the back elbows" said Ryan

"CPL is just dominant" said Travis

"MARKK getting Irish Whipped into the ropes and CPL WITH A REBOUNDING BIKE KICK" said Ryan

"Repeated shots to the head" said Travis

"Now a chin lock by CPL" said Ryan

"CPL now, picking up MARKK, could be going for the Military Press, NO, MARKK escapes in time" said Travis

"Now a hard Irish whip by CPL into the corner, AND A HUGE LARIET" continued Travis

"CPL Wilczynski is just deadly" said Ryan

"CPL now hooking the arm, ANACONDA VISE, THE ANACONDA VISE, SHADES OF WWE SUPERSTAR, CM PUNK" said Travis

"Wait, MARKK has his hand on the bottom rope, CPL has to break the hold" said Ryan

"Get off him CPL" said EFW Referee, Zach Darrens

1! 2! 3! 4! 5!

"The winner of this match, as a result of a disqualification, MARKK" said the ring announcer

"And CPL has been DQed but he's still not releasing that Anaconda Vise" said Ryan

CPL lets go, he stands over MARKK, he turns around to see Kevin Stang setting up a big boot, but CPL dodges.

"Woah, CPL dodging the boot by Stang, wait, CPL HAS STANG SET UP FOR THE MILITARY PRESS" said Travis

"Look at the strength" said Ryan

CPL throws Kevin forward.

"Well, in the semi finals, we will see MARKK, but who will join him?" asked Travis

==Backstage==

Shogun Yanai and Devil Child were talking backstage about Yanai's victory.

"Well done Yanai, you did great earlier tonight" said Devil Child

"Thank you Devil Child, and I know that you are better than everyone in the World Title Tournament, last week, Thunderbolt's victory was fluke" said Yanai

"Hello gentlemen" said EFW GM, Henry Michaels.

"Kon'nichiwa" said Shogun Yanai

"Annyeonghaseyo" said Devil Child

"What was that?" asked Henry

"That is how you say 'Hello' in our native languages" said Shogun Yanai

"Ah, well, boys, I have great news, there is a guy debuting tonight, and he said he wanted to face anyone on roster, he doesn't care who, so I decided that his opponent should be one of you two, but since Yanai has already competed tonight, I guess that just leaves you Devil Child" said Henry

"Good luck...and by the way...that match...is next"

"Woah, a new star taking on Devil Child next"

==Commercial Break==

Devil Child is already in the ring. Shogun Yanai is ringside.

The remix version of Hero by Skillet plays, the lights go out, when the music picks up, the lights go back on, on the stage is a man with blonde, spiky hair, a red shirt, black jean that stop at his knees, black boots with red laces, black knee pads that have a red letter "H" on the right knee and a red "B" on the left knee, black, fingerless gloves and his back to the ring, he stretches his arms out and pyro goes off, he looks over his shoulder to the ring, turns around and walks to the ring giving fans high fives, next to him is a woman with long, blonde hair, wearing cowgirl boots, a white tank top and a white skirt that stops at her knees.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied by Shogun Yanai, from South Korea, weighing 210 pounds, Devil Child" said the ring announcer

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Jennifer Smith, from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, Hunter Blakesfield"

"Hunter Blakesfield, an impressive in ring athlete, accompanied by his girlfriend, the beautiful Jennifer Smith" said Travis

Before the bell rings, Hunter takes off his shirt, revealing that he has a chest tattoo.

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Both men starting things off with a lock up, Hunter pushing Devil Child into the corner" said Ryan

"Referee, Tom Adam, asking Hunter to back up, Hunter releases the lock up and DEVIL CHILD, with a kick to the gut and a punch to the head of Hunter Blakesfield" said Travis

"Devil Child trying to Irish Whip Hunter into the corner, but Devil Child just isn't strong enough and Hunter reverses with an Irish Whip of his own" said Ryan

"Hunter with a shoulder thrust in the corner, starting to go to work on the ribs of Devil Child" said Travis

Hunter puts Devil Child onto his shoulder.

"What's Hunter going for here?" asked Travis

"A RUNNING Oklahoma Power slam by Hunter, man this guy is strong" said Ryan

"Jennifer Smith, looking happy at how well her boyfriend is doing against Devil Child" said Travis

"Hunter Blakesfield now, going into the corner setting Devil Child up for something here" said Ryan

Devil Child gets up and Hunter runs right at him, hitting him with a...

"SPEAR, A spear by Hunter Blakesfield, now going for the cover" said Travis

On the outside, Shogun Yanai starts walking towards Jennifer Smith, when she sees him, she gets scared and tries to walk away.

"Uh oh this doesn't look good" said Ryan

Jennifer trips

"Hunter noticing what's going on" said Travis

Hunter releases the pin cover and climbs out of the ring.

"Look out Yanai" said Ryan

"Hunter with repeated punches to the head of Shogun Yanai, AND AN IRISH WHIP RIGHT INTO THE STEEL STEPS" said Travis

"Hunter doing the noble thing and protecting his girlfriend" said Ryan

Hunter climbs back into the ring and covers Devil Child.

1! 2! Kick out

"Devil Child was given time to recover, but do you think he should have kicked out?" asked Travis

"I don't think so, Hunter looks like he just got mad" said Ryan

Hunter puts Devil Child into a Celtic Cross hold (The type used by Finlay, not Sheamus).

"What's Hunter going for here?" asked Travis

Hunter turns the move into a bulldog.

"That is a move that Hunter calls the Eight Second Ride" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Hunter Blakesfield"

Hunter would have won quicker if it hadn't been for Shogun Yanai coming after Jennifer.

Hunter asks for a mic.

"HEY YANAI, listen, I thought that this match would just be for fun, but what you did to Jennifer was not right, from now on, if either of you two, harm Jennifer in any way, I will hunt you both down and rip you in half" said Hunter

Henry Michaels music plays. The GM appears at the entrance ramp.

"Well said Hunter, and it's obvious that you want revenge" said Henry

"That's right" said Hunter

"Well you can have your revenge next week, when you face Shogun Yanai, one on one, in a Hard-core Match...with Devil Child BANNED from ringside" said the GM

"WOAH, next week, Hunter Blakesfield will fight Shogun Yanai, no DQ, no Count out, no Time Limit and no rules" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Well ladies and gentlemen, up next is the next round in the EFW World Heavyweight Championship Tournament, Jack Threlfall takes on Thunderbolt, but let's take a look at the Tale of the tape" said Travis

**TALE OF THE TAPE  
>JACK THRELFALL :NAME: THUNDERBOLT<br>6"6 :HT: 5"11  
>299LBS :WT: 199LBS<br>ROTHERHAM, ENGLAND :HOMETOWN: RENO, NEVADA  
>TIGERBOMB :MAIN FINISHER: 450 SPLASH<br>SHOWMAN :STYLE: HIGH FLYER**

"That match is up next" said Ryan

Jack Threlfall's music plays and Jack Threlfall starts Generically walking to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Rotherham, England, weighing 299 pounds, 'Silverslick' Jack Threlfall"

"Jack Threlfall is dangerous, I once saw him at a local wrestling company in England, he had this guy in a dragon sleeper and literally tore off some of the guys skin" said Travis

Thunderbolt's music plays and Thunderbolt runs to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, Thunderbolt"

"Thunderbolt is close friends with another man in the tournament, Powerline, imagine what would happen if it was Thunderbolt and Powerline in the finals" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"And there two start off with a test strength that is won by Threlfall, now a guck to the gut by Jack, this man is just mean" said Travis

"Now repeated shots to the head of Thunderbolt, Threlfall picks him up AND DROPS HIM with an Atomic Drop" said Ryan

1! Kick out

"Kick out quick by Thunderbolt who delivers a kick to the leg of Jack Threlfall, and another one, another one" said Travis

"You saying that reminds me of my wife counting change" joked Ryan

"Jack Threlfall just shoves Thunderbolt away AND A BIG BOOT" said Travis

"Now Jack Threlfall wrenching the head of Thunderbolt, drops down with a DDT" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"Referee, Billy Kyler rules that was just a 2 count" said Travis

"Threlfall hooking the arms of Thunderbolt, going for the Tigerbomb" said Ryan

When Jack is about to drop Thunderbolt down, Thunderbolt turns the move into a sunset flip roll up.

"Wait, the reversal, and the count" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"WHAT?!" Yelled both commentators

"Here is your winner, Thunderbolt"

"Thunderbolt just shocked us all by beating Jack and advancing to the tournament semi finals and Jack Threlfall is in shock" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

The song Freezing Moon by Mayhem plays and an African American woman with grey hair wearing a white wrestling attire with long white boots walks to the ring like a narcissist.

"The following Blossom match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Little Rock, Arkansas, Miss Mayhem"

"Miss Mayhem, her name says it all" said Travis

The song 'Unchained' by Blood on the Rocks plays and a woman wearing black and red spandex like Harley Quinn with a glittery red cape, a top hat and holding a cane with a skull on top does backflips down the ramp.

"And her opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 125 pounds, Tristen Colden"

"Scary as Hell is Tristen Colden, she is currently married to a very scary pro wrestler in WWE, that wrestler...Kane" said Travis

"Woah" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"And these two ladies start things up with a lock up which Colden turns into a neckbreaker" said Ryan

"Now repeated stomps and grounded punches by Tristen" said Travis

"This woman is the princess of hell" said Ryan

Tristen Irish whips Mayhem into the ropes and rebounds into a Black Hole Slam into a Piledriver.

"DEVIL'S KISS, THE DEVIL'S KISS BY TRISTEN COLDEN" said Ryan

Tristen puts Mayhem into a headlock and performs a running bulldog into a DDT.

"And that is the Chicago Special" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Tristen Colden"

Tristen gets a steel chair from under the ring.

"What's she doing?" asked Ryan

Tristen drops the chair in the centre of the ring.

"Uh oh" said Ryan

Tristen puts Mayhem into another headlock and hits another Chicago Special onto the chair.

"OH MY GOD, I don't think Tristen wants Miss Mayhem to make it to the Gauntlet Match a Ruthless Aggression" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

In the GM office, Henry Michaels is holding 2 matching wrestling belts.

"At Ruthless Aggression, we decide champions, including the tag team champions. Tonight, the 2 teams that will be competing for the tag titles will be competing against eachother in a tag team match, actually, rather than later tonight, it's next" said Henry

At the ring, Creepy Circus Music plays and Brutal Barry and Laughing Leonard walk to the ring slowly.

"The following contest is a tag team match set for one fall, introducing first, at a combined weight of 693 pounds, Brutal Barry, Laughing Leonard, The Circus Clowns"

"Not these 2, like I said last week, they came from the circus and they were fired for scaring the audience" said Travis

The song Sick of it by Skillet plays and 2 men wearing baggy jeans, fingerless gloves and biker boots walk to the ring, dancing like idiots, both hat several tattoos (Sort of like Randy Orton for one and CM Punk for the other), they both had eye makeup aswell, one had a big blue Mohawk and the other was wearing a big top hat with horns.

"And there opponents, from New York City, at a combined weight of 458 pounds, 'The Weirdo' Flare Jack, 'The Creep' Madd Max, The Misfits"

"Now these 2 are just crazy lunatics who just want to have some fun, Flare Jack is the one with the Mohawk and Max is the one with the Top Hat" said Travis

"These two, I believe, are the only guys ever to have more mental instability than the Circus Clowns" said Ryan

The Bell rings, Flare Jack starts things off with Brutal Barry.

"Well Brutal Barry tries to hit Flare Jack with a Lariat but Flare ducks out of the way, and WHAT IS THIS?" asked Travis

Flare Jack grabs the referee by the shirt collar and pushes him into a corner.

"Like I said, The Misfits are just crazy" said Ryan

"Barry pulling Flare out of the corner and repeated shots to the head, letting the referee get away" said Travis

"Now Barry slamming Flare's head into the turnbuckle, WAIT, Look at this" said Ryan

"Even after Barry stopped slamming Flare Jack's head into the turnbuckle, Flare Jack continued to do it to himself" said Travis

"Flare Jack just crawling to the opposite turnbuckle and making the tag to Madd Max, OH my god"

Madd Max goes after the ref.

"Madd Max going after the referee now" said Ryan

"These guys are freakin' Nuts" said Travis

"Barry now Irish whipping Max into the ropes and WHAT THE HELL?" asked Ryan

"Flare Jack pulling down the bottom rope and causing his own tag team partner to fall out of the ring" said Travis

"Now look, Flare Jack is attacking his own partner" said Ryan

"Is he betraying him or is he just stupid?" asked Travis

"Irish whips Max back into the ring" said Ryan

"Oh come on, Madd Max just tried to tag in Laughing Leonard, THAT'S NOT YOUR PARTNER YOU FREAKING IDIOT" said Travis

"They may be nuts but they are extremely funny" said Ryan

"That is true, now Madd Max tagging in the right man, WOAH, a spear by Flare Jack, and a Superkick to Laughing Leonard" said Travis

"Now Flare tagging Max back in, Flare has Barry in a headlock, Max puts Barry into a Snapmare clutch, DROPS HIM DOWN" said Ryan

"Snapmare Driver and Headlock Driver combination" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, The Misfits"

"They are lunatics but they get the job done" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the main event, Powerline vs Thunder Long" said Travis

Thunder Long's music plays and Thunder Long walks to the ring throwing punches.

"This bout is the main event of the evening and is the final quarter final match in the EFW World Championship Tournament, introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long" said the ring announcer

"Here comes the EFWs resident Boxer, Thunder Long

Powerline's music plays and Powerline walks to the ring, his pyrotechnics following him to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, 'Mr Pyrotechnics' POWERLINE"

"Best entrance ever, how in the world does Powerline get the pyro to follow him like that?" asked Travis

Ryan grabs a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to reveal what you people voted for, for these two men to compete in, did you vote for a Boxing Match, or did you vote for a Falls Count Anywhere match?" asked Ryan

**POLL RESULTS:  
>BOXING MATCH: [][][][][=45%<br>FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH: [][][][][][=55%**

"There you have it, A FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Both men starting things off with a test of strength, Powerline more of a brawler" said Travis

"Thunder Long coming out on top and instantly Irish whips Powerline out of the ring" said Ryan

"Thunder Long climbing out of the ring, now Thunder has Powerline up on his shoulder, OH NO, Standing right in front of our table, DON'T DO IT" said Travis

Thunder Long power slams Powerline through the announce table.

"OH MY GOD, Thunder Long just power slamming Powerline right through the table and we have a cover" said Ryan

1! Kick out

"Kick out at one by Powerline" said Travis

"Long and Powerline both getting up but Thunder with repeated shots to the head of Powerline" said Ryan

"Now both men getting back into the ring only for Thunder to get right back out the other side and grab a chair" said Travis

"WAIT LOOK OUT" continued Travis

"Powerline with a Baseball Slide right into the chair and the face of Thunder Long" said Ryan

1! Kick out

"Thunder Long kicking out, now these men just trading blows up the ramp" said Travis

"Now going backstage" said Ryan

"Just in the hallway, Powerline has the staff's spare video camera and smashes it into the face of Thunder Long" said Travis

"We're gonna need a spare, spare video camera" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"Kick out at 2" said Ryan

"Powerline just throwing Thunder around like a rag doll, and THROWING HIM through the door to the parking lot" said Travis

In the parking lot, Powerline slams Thunder's face into the hood of a white car.

"Look at this, looks like Powerline is going to power bomb Thunder onto the parking lot floor, but Thunder is too heavy...wait, Ryan, isn't that your car that they're fighting right next to?" asked Travis

"YEAH, THAT'S MY CAR" said Ryan

Thunder Long back body drops Powerline onto Ryan's car, smashing the windshield.

1! 2! Kick out.

"How he hell do you kick out of that?" asked Travis

"Don't know but I do know one thing" said Ryan

"What's that?" asked Travis

"Those guys owe me a new car" said Ryan

Thunder Long drags Powerline to the front of the arena.

"This does not look good for Powerline" said Travis

Thunder throws Powerline back in the arena through the front door, Powerline gets up surprisingly quickly.

"Thunder Long planning something OH MY GOD, A SPEAR, A SPEAR BY POWERLINE RIGHT THROUGH THE ARENA DOOR" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Powerline"

"Powerline wins, my god, that was insane, Powerline just speared Thunder Long right through the arena door, that door is made out of freaking glass, someone check on Thunder Long" said Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>Next week:<strong>

**1) Hunter Blakesfield vs Shogun Yanai in a Hard-core march with Devil Child banned from ringside  
>2) Ashley Marie Brooks vs Kelsey<br>3) Flare Jack vs Brutal Barry  
>4) Powerline vs Thunderbolt vs MARKK in the semi finals of the EFW World Title Tournament<strong>

**That and many more next week**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Week 3

Get ready for the new edition

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, TNA, ROH etc.

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"WE ARE LIVE in Huntsville, Alabama, I'm Travis Cade, with me as always is my friend Ryan Fawcer"

"Thanks Travis, what an amazing night we have scheduled, tonight Hunter Blakesfield will take on Shogun Yanai in a Hard-core match and Devil Child has been banned from ringside" said Ryan

"We have our second Blossom match when Ashley Marie Brooks faces Kelsey" said Travis

"At Ruthless Aggression, The Misfits take on The Circus Clowns for the Tag Team titles but tonight, Flare Jack of The Misfits takes on Brutal Barry of The Circus Clowns" said Ryan

"And in our main event, we are getting closer to the finals of the EFW World Heavyweight Championship tournament, tonight we have the semis when Powerline, Thunderbolt and MARKK face eachother in a triple threat match where the man that gets pinned will be eliminated from the tournament" said Travis

Henry Michaels' music plays and the GM walks to the ring holding a belt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at Ruthless Aggression, there is one more title that must be decided, the EFW Zero G Championship, who will win? Tonight, we will have a Zero G battle royal, the winner will go to Ruthless Aggression to face 3 other men in a 4-Way Elimination match, the winner of that will become the Zero G Champion"

"Woah, what an announcement" said Ryan

==Match 1==

Thunder Long's music plays and Thunder Long walks to the ring, throwing punches like a boxer.

"This first match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long"

A man is already in the ring.

"And his opponent from Providence, Rhode Island, weighing 254 pounds, Leo Fuer"

"Thunder Long, last week received a back injury at the hands of Powerline when he was speared through a glass door" said Ryan

"Now Thunder looking to take his aggressions out on Leo Fuer" said Travis

The bell rings

"And we kick the night off with Leo Fuer going up against Thunder Long" said Ryan

"Thunder Long starting things off with a violent assault on Leo" said Travis

"Repeated punches to the ribcage of Fuer, and a belly to belly toss" said Ryan

"Now Thunder going for his big finisher" said Travis

"THUNDER BEFORE THE LIGHTNING" said both commentators

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Thunder Long"

==Commercial Break==

Hunter Blakesfield's music starts playing and Hunter walks to the ring...without Jennifer.

"This is a Hard-core match set for one fall, introducing first, from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, Hunter Blakesfield"

"Hunter coming to the ring without his girlfriend, wonder why?" asked Travis

"Here's some backstage footage to help explain" said Ryan

==Backstage Footage==

Hunter was talking to Jennifer.

"Listen Jennifer, this match is too extreme, it's best if you stay back here" said Hunter

"Alright"

"I just don't want you to get hurt" said Hunter

"OK then, good luck" said Jennifer

Hunter gave Jennifer a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

==Back to the ring==

Shogun Yanai's music started playing and Shogun Yanai walked to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Osaka Japan, weighing 212 pounds, Shogun Yanai"

"Devil Child, Shogun Yanai's partner, has been banned from ringside for this match, so Shogun Yanai is all by himself" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Hunter Blakesfield starting things off with a huge clothesline" said Travis

"No continuously hammering away on Yanai" said Ryan

"Picking him up" said Travis

Hunter sets up for a torture rack but swings Yanai around, turning the move into a neckbreaker.

"THE BIG HUNT, THE BUG HUNT BY HUNTER" said Ryan

Hunter leaves the ring and grabs a Trashcan.

"Hunter Blakesfield with a trashcan in hand" said Travis

"Hunter WITH A TRASHCAN TO THE FACE of Shogun Yanai" said Ryan

"Now what?" asked Travis

"OH MY GOD, HUNTER JUST HIT A SPINEBUSTER ONTO SHOGUN YANAI RIGHT ONTO THE TRASHCAN" yelled Ryan

"Now going under the ring again, pulling out multiple weapons, a chair, a table, a kendo stick, a guitar, a mop, a crutch, a sledgehammer, a baseball bat and OH my gosh, A LADDER" said Travis

"Hunter setting the Ladder up in the corner" said Ryan

"But he's gonna use the mop first, continuously hitting Shogun Yanai with that mop" said Travis

"Now for the guitar, ONE STRIKE to the face and the guitar is done with" said Ryan

"Now the bat, OH, CHOAKING HIM OUT WITH THAT BAT" said Travis

"Moving it on to the Kendo Stick, BREAKING IT, right over Shogun Yanai's face and yes, Yanai is bleeding" said Ryan

"Hunter now going for the hammer" said Travis

"WOAH, CONTINUOUSLY SMASHING THE HAMMER INTO YANAI'S KNEE" said Ryan

"Woah, Hunter setting up the Table near the ladder" said Travis

"Now setting Yanai up on the table" said Ryan

"Grabbing the chair and climbing the ladder" said Travis

When Hunter gets to the top, he motions to the crowd.

"OH MY GOD, A DIVING LEG DROP FROM THAT 15FT LADDER ONTO A TABLE WITH A CHAIR UNDER HIS LEG" said Ryan

"Now Hunter grabbing that Ladder and just dropping it to the floor" said Travis

Hunter prepares for his finisher.

"No, don't do it Hunter!" said Travis

"HUNTER BLAKESFIELD WITH THE EIGHT SECOND RIDE ONTO THE LADDER" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Hunter Blakesfield"

"Hunter Blakesfield destroyed Shogun Yanai" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

The song "Amen Hallelujah" by Jess Moskaluke plays and a woman with brown hair with a pink feather attached in it , blue eyes , some muscle , and tan skin wearing a cut-off tank top with the back torn a little , blue short shorts , and black converse walks to the ring swaying her hips.

"The following Blossoms match is set for one fall, introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, weighing 197 pounds, Ashley Marie Brooks"

"EFW's little Cowgirl is here, she is one beautiful lady" said Travis

The Song "TTYLXOX" by Bella Thorne plays and a red haired girl walks to the ring wearing a street dance attire, next to her is a tanned girl with brunette hair wearing all white.

"And her opponent, accompanied by Kimmy, from Pembroke Pines, Florida, weighing 196 pounds, Kelsey"

"K Squared, Kelsey and Kimmy, these 2 have been best friends for years" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Both ladies starting things off with a handshake" said Travis

"Now both Blossoms circling the ring" said Ryan

"Double axe handle to start things off by Kelsey" said Travis

"Followed up by an Irish Whip and A BODY SPLASH by Kelsey" said Ryan

Kelsey does a backflip.

"Taunting backflip by Kelsey" said Ryan

"Ashley missing the clothesline attempt but catches the attempted punch by Kelsey" said Travis

"2 punches to the gut by Ashley" said Ryan

"And a punch by Kelsey" said Travis

"And a headlock takedown" said Ryan

"Quick pin but a rope break as ruled by our Blossom Referee, Sophia Azreal" said Travis

"Lock up and a gourdbuster by Kelsey" said Ryan

"Now Kelsey trying a DDT, Ashley trying to fight out but unable" said Travis

"Another cover and another rope break" said Ryan

"Kelsey trying something but Ashley reverses it and now WOAH, A SPRINGBOARD SPINKICK" said Travis

1! 2! Kick out

"Now Kimmy promised not to get involved in this match, let's hope she makes good on that promise" said Travis

"Woah, a neckbreaker by Ashley" said Ryan

"That's not just a neckbreaker, that's the Hells Over" said Travis

1! 2! Kick out

"Only a 2 count" said Ryan

"Wait, Ashley Marie Brooks is going to the top rope" said Travis

"MOONSAULT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Ashley Marie Brooks"

"What an impressive win by Ashley Marie Brooks" said Travis

Kimmy helps Kelsey get up and they both stare at Ashley.

"Uh oh, what's going to happen here?" asked Ryan

Kelsey and Kimmy raise Ashley's arms in victory.

==Commercial Break==

The Misfits music plays and Flare Jack comes to the ring dancing like an idiot.

"This next match is set for one fall, introducing first, from New York City, weighing 225 pounds, "The Weirdo" Flare Jack"

"Here comes the weirdest man alive, last week, The Misfits made their debut and this man, along with Madd Max, were just crazy, attacking the ref, attacking eachother, trying to tag in their opponent and even literally harming themselves" said Travis

Creepy Carnival Music plays and Barry walks to the ring, pretending to limp.

"And his opponent, from the Circus of Insanity, weighing 324 pounds, Brutal Barry"

"The former Circus Clown alongside his brother Leonard" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go, starting things with a lock up but Barry just pushes him away" said Ryan

"Now picking him up AND A CHOAKSLAM" said Travis

"Continuous grounded punches onto Flare Jack" said Ryan

"Barry picking Flare up again and WOAH, FLARE JACK JUST TURNED IT INTO A BACKSLIDE" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Flare Jack"

"That match lasted 22 seconds" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

In GM, Henry Michaels' office.

"Attention people, in tonight's main event, Powerline will take on Thunderbolt and MARKK in a triple threat match, now, whoever is pinned or submitted is out of the tournament, we all know that but whoever gains the pin or submission will get to pick the stipulation for the finals" said the GM

Back at the ring, Mexican Music plays and Dark Hado and Furious Frye walk to the ring.

"This is a 15 man, Zero G battle Royal, introducing first, from Mexico, Dark Hado and Furious Frye, Team Mexico"

Brazilian music plays and a man with an African American man walks to the ring, wearing blue shorts, black knee pads and black boots, he also had angels wings tattooed on his back.

"Introducing next, from Rio De Janero, Brazil, weighing 222 pounds, Suplex Salezza"

Barberino's music plays and Barberino walk to the ring.

"From Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 199 pounds, Barberino"

Military music plays and CPL Wilczynski and SGT Hardin walk to the ring.

"Introducing next, CPL Wilczynski and SGT Hardin, The Army"

Fight Music by D12 plays and a bald mad wearing a red, Andre The Giant like, singlet, black boots, kneepads and wrist tape walks to the ring, breakdancing.

"From Miami, Florida, weighing 229 pounds, Demonic DJ"

Giant Guppy's music plays and Giant Guppy walk to the ring.

"From Melbourne, Australia, weighing 229 pounds, Giant Guppy"

Asian Music plays and Shogun Yanai and Devil Child walk to the ring.

"Introducing next, Shogun Yanai and Devil Child, The Asian Alliance"

The Misfits music plays and both Misfits walk to the ring, dancing like idiots.

"From New York City, Flare Jack and Madd Max, The Misfits"

Circus for a Psycho by Skillet plays and a man with a blond, spiky, short fauhawk, light skin, flame tattoo on left arm, tribal wing tattoo on chest and tribal sleeve tattoo on right arm wearing red/black board shorts, red knee pads, black boots, black wristbands, red elbow pads a straight jacket and a Hannibal Lecter mask walks to the ring, trying to escape the straight jacket.

"From Brooklyn, New York, weighing 227 pounds, Duke Jackson"

Hawaiian music plays and a man with black hair, wearing a sky blue singlet with black stars on the side, black wrist tape, black knee pads and boots walked to the ring.

"From Honolulu, Hawaii, weighing 223 pounds, Hannah Layla"

The song 'She moves like magic on the floor' by Adam Trent plays and a man dressed like a magician walks to the ring, performing small magic tricks.

"From The Double Cross Ranch in Amarillo, Texas, weighing 233 pounds, 'The Magician', Martin Scarab"

"We have a magician on roster?" asked Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go, and everyone going after one another, CPL Wilczynski has Barberino up top, shades of the first edition of the show, but this time, Barberino escapes" said Travis

"Now DUKE JACKSON with a lariat that sends CPL over the rope" said Ryan

"CPL WILCZYNSKI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola Martins

"Now Suplex Salezza has Martin Scarab on the corner, Martin reverses it so they are both on the apron, BUZZSAW KICK by Suplex sends the Magician to the floor" said Travis

"MARTIN SCARAB HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"SGT Hardin and Demonic DJ on the other side of the ring, A STUNNER by Demonic sends Hardin into the corner, and DEMONIC DJ tips Hardin over the top rope" said Ryan

"SGT HARDIN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Hannah Layla, don't let his name fool you, he is a great in ring athlete, going after the Misfits, but Devil Child comes to the aid of the Misfits but Suplex comes to the aid of Hannah, and a dropkick that sends Devil Child to the floor" said Travis

"DEVIL CHILD HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Hannah Layla getting back up and TAKEN DOWN by a clothesline over the rope by Demonic DJ" said Ryan

"HANNAH LAYLA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now The Misfits going right after Team Mexico, trying to get them over the ropes but both men get back in" said Ryan

"Wait, Duke Jackson setting up Suplex Salezza" said Travis

"Woah, Suplex Salezza saw it coming and threw Duke Jackson onto the apron" said Ryan

"Suplex trying something BUT DUKE JUST PULLS DOWN THE TOP ROPE" said Travis

"SUPLEX SALEZZA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Demonic DJ going after the already injured Shogun Yanai, who is still feeling the effects of that match with Hunter earlier tonight" said Travis

"Now DJ throwing him onto the apron AND A STUNNER, TAKING YANAI to the floor" said Ryan

"SHOGUN YANAI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"8 men left, Dark Hado, Furious Frye, Demonic DJ, Giant Guppy, Duke Jackson, Barberino and both the Misfits" said Ryan

"Now it's 7, Giant Guppy just hit a huge Superkick that sent Barberino to the floor" said Travis

"BARBERINO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Demonic DJ, taking out Dark Hado as well" said Ryan

"DARK HADO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"6 men remain, who will win?" asked Ryan

"Wait, Demonic DJ with a clothesline, sending Max to the arena floor" said Travis

"MADD MAX HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Flare Jack dumping Furious Frye to the floor" said Ryan

"FURIOUS FRYE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"WAIT, THE CIRCUS CLOWNS" said Ryan

The Circus Clowns double team Flare and throw him out of the ring.

"THE CIRCUS CLOWNS JUST ELIMINATED FLARE JACK" said Travis

"FLARE JACK HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Giant Guppy, Duke Jackson and Demonic DJ are the final 3" said Travis

"Giant Guppy charging at Duke BUT DUKE SIDE STEPS AND GUPPY GOES OUT of the ring" said Ryan

"GIANT GUPPY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Demonic now going for something BUT DUKE COUNTERS IT INTO A SPEAR" said Ryan

"Demonic trying to get up, Duke running at him" said Travis

Duke does a running stomp to the back of the head of DJ.

"BLACKOUT, THE BLACKOUT by Duke Jackson, now dragging Demonic DJ to the ropes, getting him over the ropes but DJ HOLDING ONTO THE ROPE" said Ryan

"Duke trying something, BUT HE'S SENT THROUGH THE ROPES, technically he's not eliminated since he went through the ropes" said Travis

"WOAH, CHOP BLOCK by Duke, tripping up DJ, sending him to the floor" said Ryan

"Here is your winner, Duke Jackson" said Lola

"Duke Jackson is going to Ruthless Aggression in with a shot to become the first Zero G champion" said Ryan

==Main Event==

Powerline's music plays and Powerline enters the rings with his signature entrance.

"This is the semi final triple threat match in the EFW World Title Tournament, introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, 'Mr Pyrotechnics' Powerline"

"The only heavyweight left in the tournament, he beat Laughing Leonard in round 1 thanks to Thunder Long, then last week, he beat Thunder Long in a falls count anywhere match after brawling in the parking lot, being dropped onto my car and then, to end the match, Powerline actually speared Thunder Long right through the glass door of the arena" said Ryan

Thunderbolt's music plays and Thunderbolt walks to the ring.

"Introducing next, from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, Thunderbolt"

"Thunderbolt and Powerline are actually close friends and tag team partners, in round one of the tournament, Thunderbolt defeated Devil Child thanks to a roll up, then last week, Thunderbolt took on the near 300 pound Jack Threlfall after reversing the Tigerbomb into a roll up" said Travis

MARKK's music plays and MARKK walks to the ring alongside Kevin Stang.

"And the final participant, accompanied by Kevin Stang, from Wherever the hell he desires, weighing 208 pounds, MARKK"

"MARKK is just a cheater, in round one he fought Giant Guppy, after reversing Giant Guppy's finishing Cradle Shock, MARKK pushed Guppy into a big boot from Stang and stole the victory, then, last week, MARKK took on CPL Wilczynski, after CPL refused to break the Anaconda Vise when a rope break was in use, CPL was disqualified" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"And Thunderbolt and Powerline working together, quick roll up by Thunderbolt" said Travis

1! Kick out

"Now a quick roll up by Powerline" said Ryan

1! Kick out

"Nice teamwork and a double clothesline by Powerline and Thunderbolt" said Travis

"Now a quick cover by Thunderbolt" said Ryan

1! Kick out

"MARKK escaping the ring but Thunderbolt is going up" said Travis

"FLYING CROSS BODY by Thunderbolt" said Ryan

"Now Thunderbolt throwing MARKK back in to the ring AND A BOOT BY STANG" said Travis

"Referee Billy Kyler saw that, he's not going to tolerate that, THROWING KEVIN OUT OF THE MATCH" said Ryan

Kevin leaves.

"Roll up onto MARKK by Powerline" said Travis

1! 2! Kick out

"Thunderbolt back on the apron AND TAKING OUT BOTH MEN WITH A DOUBLE DROPKICK" said Ryan

"Now the cover on MARKK" said Travis

1! 2! Kick out

"Kick out at 2, but now the cover on Powerline" said Ryan

1! Kick out

"Now Thunderbolt going up, 450 SPLASH on Powerline" said Travis

1! 2! Kick out

"Wait, on the ramp, that's Jack Threlfall" said Ryan

Jack sits on a chair and watches the match.

"MARKK and Thunderbolt just trading blows" said Travis

"A Frankensteiner by Thunderbolt leaves MARKK leaning on the ropes" said Ryan

"SIX-ONE-NINE A 619 BY THUNDERBOLT, NOW THUNDERBOLT GOING UP TO THE TOP ROPE, WAIT..." said Travis

Jack Threlfall pushes Thunderbolt off the top rope.

"MARKK recovers and just as Thunderbolt gets to his feet, now what?" asked Ryan

MARKK hits Thunderbolt with a leg trap, sunset flip powerbomb, also known as the...

"DOA, THE DOA BY MARKK, AND THE COVER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, MARKK"

"Another tainted win for MARKK, all thanks to Threlfall" said Ryan

Henry Michaels' music plays and the GM walks onto the stage.

"Hey Thunderbolt, I know that you were just screwed out of the World Title, but I am going to give you some good news, I have picked the 4 men that will compete for the EFW Zero G title at Ruthless Aggression, Duke Jackson is automatically in due to his win in the battle royal earlier tonight, but the other 3 competitors will be SGT Hardin, Demonic DJ and...THUNDERBOLT" said the GM

"Woah, how's that for amazing, Thunderbolt gets a second chance at a title at Ruthless Aggression, but that's it for tonight, we'll see you next week on EFW" said Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WEEK:<strong>

**1) Hunter Blakesfield vs Shogun Yanai and Devil Child  
>2) Jennifer Smith vs Queen B<br>3) Duke Jackson & The Misfits vs Demonic DJ & The Circus Clowns  
>4) Powerline &amp; ? &amp; ? vs MARKK &amp; ? &amp; ?<strong>

**I know this chapter is early but I'm going away for away for a bit so I'm trying to post all the chapters that would be released while I'm away before I leave**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Ruthless Aggression

Get ready for the new edition

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, TNA, ROH etc.

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"WELCOME TO RUTHLESS AGGRESSION, I'M TRAVIS CADE, WITH me is my good friend Ryan Fawcer"

"Thanks Travis, tonight, all the titles will be decided, at a Press Conference, MARKK decided that he wants a Ladder Match for the world title bout with Powerline" said Ryan

Jack Threlfall's music plays and Jack walks to the ring.

"HEY, I Should be in action tonight but I was unfairly eliminated from the World Title tournament, so tonight, I am issuing an open challenge to anyone on roster" said Jack

Hannah Layla's music plays and Hannah Layla walks to the ring.

The bell rings.

"And we kick this PPV off with Jack Threlfall versus Hannah Layla, later tonight we have The Misfits against the Circus Clowns for the tag belts..." said Travis

"The Blossom Gauntlet, the Zero G 4-way, the Ladder match main event and later tonight, Thunder Long teams with Hunter Blakesfield to face The Asian Alliance" said Ryan

"Vicious lariat by Jack, now picking him up AND DROPS HIM WITH A DDT" said Travis

"Now getting him up again, he's setting up for his finisher" said Ryan

"TIGERBOMB" said both commentators

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Jack Threlfall" said Lola Martins

==Match 2==

The song "Something to dance for" by Zendaya plays and Kimmy walks to the ring.

"This is an 8 Blossom gauntlet, 2 Blossoms will start this match, at random time intervals, a new blossom will enter, elimination occurs by being thrown over the top rope, the final elimination will occur by pinfall or submission, the winner will be declared the winner and will become the first EFW Blossom Champion. Introducing first, from Oakland, California, Kimmy"

"Kimmy normally comes to the ring with Kelsey but Kelsey can't come near ringside until her number is called" said Ryan

Ashley Marie Brooks' music plays and Ashley walks to the ring, swaying her hips.

"Now let me explain how this entrance order was decided, in a 4 on 4, Blossoms Tag match at an untelevised event, on one side was Kelsey, Kimmy, Jennifer Smith and Ashley, on the other side was Lindsay, Miss Mayhem, Queen B and Tristen, after Kimmy was pinned, that meant Tristen's team gained the 4 latter spots in this match, so we know that Tristen will enter last, and her team will enter 5-7" said Travis

The bell rings

"Here we go and a lock up, Kimmy instantly going to try eliminate Ashley but she fights out" said Ryan

"Ashley now with multiple kicks to the leg of Kimmy, and a Chick Kick to the head" said Travis

"Ashley picking Kimmy up and going to throw her out, but Kimmy holds onto the ropes" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

The song 'Rockstar' by Miley Cyrus plays and Jennifer walks to the ring with Hunter.

"Jennifer is the next entrant alongside her boyfriend Hunter, who is apparently going to join us on commentary" said Travis

"Hey there guys" said Hunter

"Hello Hunter, do you feel confident that Jennifer can actually win this match?" asked Travis

"Yes I am confident, I know she's going to do great" said Hunter

"Well now it looks like Jennifer and Ashley are working together" said Ryan

"Double clothesline to Kimmy, sending Kimmy to the floor" said Travis

"KIMMY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now a lock up by Jennifer and Ashley" said Ryan

"Jennifer is definitely looking great in there" said Hunter

"So Hunter, what will probably happen between you two if Jennifer actually loses?" asked Travis

"Well this match won't affect our relationship but we won't be too happy" said Hunter

"True, and it looks like another blossom is about to enter" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Kelsey's music plays and Kelsey walks to the ring.

"Here comes Kelsey" said Travis

"Kelsey with a double clothesline to both ladies" said Ryan

"Now A SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB by Kelsey onto Ashley Brooks" said Travis

"Kelsey now trying it on Jennifer, BUT JENNIFER reversed into a back body drop" said Ryan

"That's my girl, she really is a great competitor" said Hunter

"Well now Jennifer going right after Kelsey, wait, the countdown clock is starting again" said Travis

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

The song Fashion is my Kryptonite by Bella Thorne and Zendaya plays and a blonde woman with a red tank top, orange skirt and brown boots walks to the ring.

"Here comes Lindsay" said Ryan

"Lindsay in, and out, Jennifer just dropkicking Lindsay right out of the ring" said Travis

"Good going Jennifer" said Hunter

"LINDSAY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Jennifer avoiding the sneak attack by Kelsey" said Travis

Jennifer hits Kelsey with a full nelson face buster.

"WOAH, THE COUNTRY HOUSE, Jennifer hitting Kelsey with the Country House" said Ryan

"Jennifer now trying to eliminate Kelsey, and she does" said Travis

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Regal music (As in Royalty, not William Regal) plays and a woman wearing Lei'D Tapa type clothing along with a black robe and a crown walks to the ring.

"Here comes Queen B" said Ryan

"The same Queen B that distracted Kimmy, causing Tristen Colden to win the 4 on 4 match for the mean Blossoms" said Travis

"Everyone on that team were cheaters and they weren't playing by the rules" said Hunter

"I agree, but it looks like Queen B doesn't, going right after Jennifer and pulling the hair" said Travis

"Like I said, cheaters" said Hunter

"Now Queen B looking to eliminate Jennifer, but Jennifer counters into a Snapmare driver" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Miss Mayhem's music plays and Miss Mayhem.

"Miss Mayhem in the ring, WOAH, A Superkick by Ashley sends Mayhem onto the apron and WOAH, A HELLS OVER sends Miss Mayhem to the floor" said Ryan

"MISS MAYHEM HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Jennifer trying to eliminate Queen B but Queen B fights out" said Ryan

"We now have 30 seconds until the final entrant, Tristen Colden" said Travis

"Doesn't matter if Tristen is next, I am confident that Jennifer has what it takes to win" said Hunter

"Woah, Jennifer with the Chick Kick onto Queen B" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Tristen Colden's music plays and Tristen does backflips down the ramp, holding her signature cane.

"Tristen in the ring and ALREADY HITS the Chicago Special onto Queen B, and just throwing her over the top rope" said Travis

"Now what? OH MY GOD, TRISTEN COLDEN JUST HIT JENNIFER RIGHT IN THE GUT WITH THAT CANE" said Ryan

"And now just throwing her out of the ring" said Travis

"JENNIFER SMITH HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

Hunter takes off the headset and runs towards Jennifer.

"Woah, I think Jennifer might need medical assistance" said Ryan

"So now, to determine the winner, we can only have a pinfall or submission" said Travis

"WOAH, TRISTEN COLDEN WITH THE CHICAGO SPECIAL ONTO ASHLEY, THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"WHAT?!" asked Travis

"Woah, Ashley with the Hells Over and now going up top, but Tristen counters into an Electric Chair" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"Blossom Ref, Sophia Azreal rules that a 2 count" said Travis

Ashley attempts a head scissors but before impact, turns it into an arm drag.

"WOAH, ASHLEY MARIE BROOKS WITH THE SNOWFLAKE" said Ryan

"Ashley going up again" said Travis

"MOONSAULT, ASHLEY HITS THE MOONSAULT, THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and the first EFW Blossom Champion, Ashley Marie Brooks" said Lola

==Match 3==

Asian music plays and Devil Child and Shogun Yanai walk to the ring.

"This is a tag team match set for one fall, introducing first, from Asia, at a combined weight of 422 pounds, Devil Child and Shogun Yanai, The Asian Alliance"

"These 2 have developed a rivalry with Hunter Blakesfield, first there was scaring his girlfriend then there was the Hard-core match" said Ryan

Thunder Long's music plays and Thunder Long walks to the ring, throwing punches.

"From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long"

"EFWs Resident Boxer is here" said Travis

Hunter's music plays and Hunter does his signature entrance

"And from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, Hunter Blakesfield"

"Here comes Hunter Blakesfield" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"The bell rings and it's Hunter starting things off with Devil Child" said Travis

"Hunter starting things off with a lock up, pushing him into the corner and tags in Long" said Ryan

"And Thunder with a punch to the gut of Devil Child" said Travis

"And now an Irish whip into the ropes and a side slam" said Ryan

"And an elbow drop for good measure" said Travis

1! Kick out

"Kick out at one by Devil Child" said Ryan

"Devil Child getting up and running to his corner and tags in Yanai" said Travis

"Woah, Yanai tried something but Long reversed it into a Oklahoma hold, WOAH, Devil Child too" said Ryan

"DOUBLE THUNDER BEFORE THE LIGHTNING" said Travis

"Hunter begging for the tag and Thunder tags him in" said Ryan

"Hunter picks them both up and a DOUBLE EIGHT SECOND RIDE" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, Hunter Blakesfield and Thunder Long"

==Next Match==

Duke Jackson's music plays an Duke walks to the ring trying to escape the straight jacket he was wearing.

"This next match is a 4 way elimination match to determine the first Zero G Champion, introducing first, from Brooklyn, weighing 227 pounds, Duke Jackson" said Lola

"The winner of the 15 man Zero G Battle royal, and here comes the man that came second" said Travis

Demonic DJ's music starts playing and DJ starts breakdancing down the ramp.

"From Miami, Florida, weighing 229 pounds, Demonic DJ" said Lola

SGT Hardin's music plays and SGT Hardin walks to the ring after saluting to the crowd.

"From West Newsbury, Massachusetts, weighing 227 pounds, SGT Hardin" said Lola

"Coming to the ring without CPL Wilczynski, SGT Hardin wants the belt" said Ryan

The camera shows a championship belt that had a round centre plate that was the same shape as the centreplate for the ROH Pure Title and one 6-Sided side plate on each side, one said 'ZERO' in red letters and the other side plate had a red letter 'G'. the centre plate said 'ZERO' in black letters, had a red letter 'G' in the centre and had 'CHAMPION' on the bottom in black letters.

"That's what they are fighting for, the Zero G title" said Travis

Thunderbolt's music plays and Thunderbolt runs to the ring.

"And from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, Thunderbolt" said Lola

"My pick to win this match, hands down" said Ryan

"And we start off with Thunderbolt going after Hardin and DJ going after Duke, now he see Thunderbolt repeatedly drilling SGT Hardin in the head with multiple shots" said Travis

"Now Thunderbolt has Hardin on his shoulders...WOAH, THE NEVADA DRIVER" said Ryan

"Now Thunderbolt going up AND HE HITS THE 450 SPLASH, the 450 Splash which is Thunderbolts finisher, could have finished Hardin" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"SGT HARDIN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"On the other side, DJ throwing Duke out of the ring" said Ryan

"And Thunderbolt from behind, placing DJ on his shoulders...ANOTHER NEVADA DRIVER" said Travis

"Now 'Bolt going up...WAIT, THAT'S JACK THRELFALL, what's he doing out here?" asked Ryan

Jack pushes Thunderbolt off the top rope.

"WOAH, I think that Thunderbolt may have landed on his neck, and a cover from DJ" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"THUNDERBOLT HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Woah, Thunderbolt just got screwed, and Duke climbing back into the ring" said Travis

"Setting DJ up for the spear and WOAH MY GOD, DJ JUST REVERSED THE SPEAR INTO A STUNNER" said Ryan

"Cover here, will this be it?" asked Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and the new Zero G Champion, Demonic DJ" said Lola

"No way" said Travis

"Yes way, our new Zero G champion is Demonic DJ" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, we just received word on the condition of Jennifer" said Travis

"She's fine but she won't be able to compete for a couple of weeks" said Ryan

The camera shows 2 belts with centre plates the same shape as an upside down version of the current WWE Championship, and one side plate on each side with a black 'X' in the centre of each and a black 'X' in the centre of the centre plate.

"And there's the EFW World Tag Team Championships, up next is The Misfits vs. The Circus Clowns" said Travis

The Misfits' music plays and The Misfits walk to the ring, dancing like idiots.

"Here come the Misfits, I love these guys" said Ryan

The Circus Clowns Music Plays and the Circus Clowns walk to the ring.

"Woah, and the Misfits wasting little time going after the Clowns, charging right at them" said Travis

"Flare going after Barry and Max going after Leonard" said Ryan

"Flare grabbing the table and setting it up in the ring" said Travis

"Now Madd Max getting thrown into the crowd" said Ryan

"Now we see the Circus Clowns coming at Flare Jack" said Travis

"Flare trying to fight them off" said Ryan

"But the 2 on one is too much for Flare Jack" said Travis

"WAIT, Madd Max back in the ring and coming to the aid of his partner, remember that this is not elimination, the first one to go through a table loses the match and the titles for his team" said Ryan

"True and LOOK, flapjack and cutter combo from The Circus Clowns, they call that The Big Top" said Travis

"Wait, Max and Barry fighting on the apron and WOAH" said Ryan

"Flare Jack speared Barry and Leonard shoulder barged Max and both men went through the Spanish announce table" said Travis

"But who went through first?" asked Ryan

"The ref looking at the replay footage" said Travis

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE REFEREE HAS DETERMINED THAT BOTH MEN WENT THROUGH THE TABLE AT THE EXACT SAME TIME, HOWEVER, THIS MATCH WILL CONTINUE AS A ONE ON ONE MATCH" said Lola

"Woah, this match will continue, OH MY GOD, Flare Jack hit with the flapjack from Leonard, now being placed on the table, now Leonard going up top" said Travis

"Going for Frog Splash" said Ryan

"WAIT, FLARE JACK GOT UP AND HIT THE DEADLY DRIVE, THROWING LEONARD THROUGH THE TABLE" said Travis

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS AND THE NEW EFW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, THE MISFITS" said Lola

"The Misfits have done it, well done boys" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next time we will be on Pay Per View will be at Supremacy X" said Travis

"It's our biggest PPV of the year, our Bound For Glory, our Starrcade...our Wrestlemania" said Ryan

"It's gonna be great, I can't wait" said Travis

A wrestling belt is hanging from the ring and ladders are surrounding the ring.

Powerline's music plays and Powerline walks to the ring, with the pyro following him.

"Here comes Powerline, I said he was my pick to win and now he's in the finals" said Ryan

"That is true, Powerline is one of the two finalists but will he win the EFW World Title tonight?" asked Travis

MARKK's music plays and MARKK comes to the ring without Kevin Stang.

"Here comes MARKK, in the first round, his manager interfered, in the second round, his opponent got DQed and on the last edition, Jack Threlfall got involved and cost Thunderbolt his spot in the finals" said Travis

"The following contest is your main event of the evening, a Ladder match for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, in the corner to my right, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, 'Mr Pyrotechnics', POWERLINE" said Lola

The fans cheer for Powerline.

"And from Wherever the hell he desires, weighing 208 pounds, MARKK" said Lola

The fans boo MARKK.

The bell rings.

"And here we go, both men leaving the ring and grabbing a ladder" said Travis

"Same idea at the same time" said Ryan

"Powerline throws his ladder behind him AND A DROPKICK onto MARKK who was still holding that Ladder" said Travis

"Now Powerline grabbing MARKK's ladder and setting it up, going up now" said Ryan

"No, MARKK gets Powerline down" said Travis

"MARKK with a punch to the head of Powerline" said Ryan

"Now Powerline fighting back AND THROWS MARKK out to the floor" said Travis

"Now Powerline setting MARKK up, HERE COMES AIR CANADA" said Ryan

"A huge suicide dive sending both men into the guard rail" said Travis

"Powerline getting up first and climbs back in the ring and going up the ladder, he has his hand on the belt but MARKK comes in with a powerbomb" said Ryan

"Now MARKK going up, Powerline going up the other end and WOAH" said Travis

"POWERLINE rammed his fist through the rungs of the ladder and struck MARKK in the groin, Powerline is actually playing dirty" said Ryan

"This is Karma, MARKK's victories were all tainted now this is happening" said Travis

"Powerline continuing his climb up the ladder, but MARKK found just enough strength to push the ladder over" said Ryan

"Both men are down, now MARKK getting up first, setting the ladder up again, climbing up slowly, giving Powerline time to recover and grab the other ladder, leaning it on the other side of the ladder, and WOAH, A SPEAR, POWERLINE RAN UP THE LADDER AND MET MARKK AT THE TOP WITH A SPEAR WHICH SENT THEM BOTH THROUGH OUR TABLE" said Travis

"Both men are down, wait, MARKK getting up first and slowly getting back into the ring" said Ryan

"MARKK getting rid of the other ladder and climbing up the one that's set up, Powerline getting back in the ring and climbs up too, MARKK has his fingertips on the title belt, Powerline is at the top and a punch to the face of MARKK" said Travis

"Another sends MARKK off the ladder, wait, what's Powerline doing?" asked Ryan

Powerline hits a diving elbow drop from the top of the ladder.

"WOAH, THE MAPLE LEAF LEAP, THE MAPLE LEAF LEAP FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER, THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Travis

"Powerline going back up the ladder, fingertips on the belt, HE GOT IT"

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW EFW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, POWERLINE" said Lola

"Powerline has done it" said Ryan

"Powerline has made history tonight by becoming the first EFW World Heavyweight Champion" said Travis

"That's it for tonight, see you next time" said Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME:<strong>

**1) Hunter Blakesfield vs. The Asian Alliance  
>2) Jennifer Smith vs. Queen B<br>3) Duke Jackson & The Misfits vs. Demonic DJ & The Circus Clowns  
>4) Powerline &amp; 2 Mystery Partners vs. MARKK and 2 Mystery Partners<strong>

**That and more next time**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Week 4

Hope you enjoyed the PPV

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, TNA, ROH etc.

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"WE ARE LIVE TONIGHT, welcome to EFW, I'm Travis Cade, with me is Ryan Fawcer"

"Thank you Travis, last night was EFW Ruthless Aggression, it was amazing, we have our champions" said Ryan

"Ashley Marie Brooks beat 7 other Blossoms to become the first ever EFW Blossoms Champion" said Travis

"Demonic DJ survived 3 other men to walk out as the EFW Zero G Champion" said Ryan

"The Misfits beat The Circus Clowns in a tables match to become the first EFW Tag Team Champions" said Travis

"And in the main event, Powerline fought with all his heart and it paid off when he climbed the ladder of success to become EFW World Heavyweight Champion" said Ryan

"Tonight we hear from the new World Champion about becoming the champion, what will he have to say?" asked Travis

Henry Michaels' music plays and the GM walks to the ring.

"Hello People, I hope you enjoyed Ruthless Aggression" said the GM

"I know I did" said Ryan

"Well our next PPV will be even better, Supremacy X, our own Wrestlemania, at that event, Powerline will defend his newly won World Title, but who?" asked Henry

"I don't know" said Travis

"Well next week, we will find out, when these 3 men will compete in a triple threat match to determine the number one contender..." said the GM

Video clips of the 3 participants appear on the screen.

"MARKK" said the GM

Clips of the next participant appear on screen.

"Hunter Blakesfield" said the GM

The final entrant...

"Thunder Long" said the GM

"Not a bad match" said Travis

"Also, next week, the new Zero G champion, Demonic DJ, will defend his title against Duke Jackson" said the GM

==Commercial Break==

Hunter Blakesfield's music plays and Hunter walks to the ring.

"This is a one on two handicap match set for one fall, introducing first, from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, Hunter Blakesfield" said Lola Martins

The music for the Asian Alliance plays and Devil Child and Shogun Yanai walk to the ring with 2 other people, a woman and a woman in kimonos.

"And his opponents, accompanied by Kew Chi and Hyozanru, Devil Child and Shogun Yanai, THE ASIAN ALLIANCE"

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Devil Child starting things off, this rivalry between the Asian Alliance and Hunter Blakesfield started 2 weeks ago when Shogun Yanai went after Hunter's girlfriend Jennifer, the following week, Hunter fought Yanai in a Hard-core match and even hit a diving leg drop from a ladder with a chair onto Yanai while he was on a table" said Travis

"Hunter with repeated blows to the mid section of Devil Child, don't forget that at the PPV last night, Hunter teamed with Thunder Long to take on the Asian Alliance and won in less than a minute" said Ryan

"Hunter now HITS THE SPINEBUSTER onto Devil Child, now going for a submission but Devil Child escapes in time" said Travis

"Tag made to Shogun Yanai and HUNTER has Yanai on his shoulder...OKLAHOMA SLAM" said Ryan

"Cover here" said Travis

1! 2! Devil Child makes the save

"Devil Child breaks it up BUT HUNTER hits the boot that sends Devil Child to the outside, now Hunter sets Yanai up and SPEAR, A SPEAR BY HUNTER" said Ryan

"Not done, locking the legs now AND HUNTER BLAKESFIELD HAS THE CLOVERLEAF LOCKED IN" said Travis

"WAIT" said Ryan

Devil Child his Hunter in the back with a chair.

"Devil Child with a chair, that is clearly a disqualification" said Travis

"Now all of the Asian Alliance running from the ring" said Ryan

"The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification, Hunter Blakesfield" said Lola

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, Powerline teams with 2 partners of his choice to face MARKK and two people of their choice, who will they pick?" asked Ryan

Powerline's music plays and the new world champ walks to the ring, without his mask, in his street clothes and holding the world title in his left hand.

"Here comes the new world heavyweight champion" said Travis

Powerline gets in the ring and grabs a mic.

"HELLO MY PEOPLE" said Powerline

The fans cheered.

"Last night, I lived my dream of being a world champion, thank god, I have been waiting for this for years, now it finally happened, this is even better than I imagined, truly. nothing can bring me down" said the world champ

MARKK's music plays and MARKK walks to the ring.

"Powerline, last night, your victory was a fluke" said MARKK

"Is that right?" asked Powerline

"Yes, last night you cheated to win, made evident when you struck me in the groin" said MARKK

"MARKK, you always cheat to win, I just gave you some Karma" said Powerline

"Well, tonight, I get my revenge when me and my team take you on tonight" said MARKK

==Commercial Break==

Jennifer's music plays and Jennifer walks to the ring, blowing kisses to the fans.

"This is a Blossoms Match set for one fall, introducing first, from Gainesville, Georgia, Jennifer Smith" said Lola, the ring announcer

"Here is the beautiful Jennifer Smith, last night, she eliminated the most Blossoms in the gauntlet until she was unfairly eliminated herself" said Travis

"That's true, she was on a roll when Tristen Colden hit her in the gut with her cane and threw her over the top rope, doctors confirmed that Jennifer is physically clear to compete tonight" said Ryan

Queen B's music plays and Queen B walks to the ring.

"And her opponent, from Chelsea, England, Queen B" said Lola

"Queen B was eliminated in the gauntlet last night when she was eliminated by Tristen Colden too, now Jennifer faces Queen B in Jennifer's first one on one match" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Actually, this is also Queen B's first one on one match" said Travis

"That is true" said Ryan

"And Queen B starting things off with a running elbow and an Irish whip into the ropes" said Travis

"Drop toe hold by Queen B" said Ryan

"Queen B starts taunting but Jennifer takes advantage of the opportunity with a forearm smack" said Travis

"Jennifer trying a cover but not even a one count" said Ryan

"Arm Wringer Flip by Jennifer now, cover again, hooking the leg" said Travis

1! Kick out

"Lock up, now Jennifer may be going for a hurricanrana but changes it into a DDT" said Ryan

"Jennifer going to the top rope AND A FROG SPLASH" said Travis

"Now Jennifer doing a bit of taunting" said Ryan

"And Jennifer now stomping on Queen B" said Travis

"Jennifer trys to get Queen B back to her feet but Queen B WITH A RAKE TO THE EYES, THAT'S CHEATING" said Ryan

"Queen B now with a running head scissors" said Travis

"Another taunt by Queen B" said Ryan

"Jennifer gets back to her feet but a forearm smash by Queen B and an arm drag" said Travis

"Cover by Queen B" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"Queen B with a forearm smash and a lock up, now dragging Jennifer to the centre of the ring and throws her, face first, into the mat" said Travis

"More taunting by Queen B followed by a stomp and a cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"Queen B arguing with Blossom Referee, Sophia Azreal that it was a 3 count but Sophia says it was a 2 count" said Travis

"Jennifer takes advantage of the distraction with a head scissors take down, no it's an arm drag" said Ryan

"Now a little dancing by Jennifer, followed by multiple stomps onto Queen B" said Travis

"Queen B gets up but A CLOTHESLINE by Jennifer" said Ryan

"Jennifer going up and Queen B gets up BUT JENNIFER WITH A DIVING CROSS BODY" said Travis

"Jennifer gets Queen B back to her feet and a back elbow to the gut of Queen B" said Ryan

"Jennifer gets Queen B back to her feet and an Irish Whip into the rope, trying something but Queen B rolls out of the way, NOW A SWINGING neckbreaker by Queen B" said Travis

"Now a head scissors by Queen B" said Ryan

"Now a cross body that sends Jennifer out of the ring, Queen B taunting while Jennifer gets back in" said Travis

"Snapmare and dropkick to the back of the head by Queen B" said Ryan

"Jennifer gets back up and misses the clothesline but connects with the head scissors takedown and a cartwheel elbow drop" said Travis

"Kick to the gut and a slap by Jennifer Smith, gets Queen B back up and another kick"

"Now Jennifer setting up..." said Ryan

Jennifer puts Queen B in a full nelson and drives her face first

"COUNTRY HOUSE, THE COUNTRY HOUSE BY JENNIFER, COVER" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, JENNIFER SMITH" said Lola

The lights go out. When they come back on, a woman with an hourglass figure, toned, long dark brown hair that ends at her mid back. She's an olive tan skin tone and has full lips and honey brown eye is standing behind Jennifer, when Jennifer turns around, the woman smiles.

==Commercial Break==

"This next match is a six man tag team match"

Duke Jackson´s music plays and Duke and the Misfits walk to the ring doing their signature entrances together.

"Introducing first, Duke Jackson and the new world tag team champions, THE MISFITS" said Lola

"Here comes Duke Jackson, AKA The Freak Show, last night was part of the 4 way elimination match against SGT Hardin, Thunderbolt and Demonic DJ, Duke was close to victory when a stunner from DJ took him out of the match" said Travis

Demonic DJ´s music plays and Demonic DJ breakdances down the ring with the Zero G title wrapped around his neck and right arm (Like Consequenses Creed with the TNA World Tag Titles), behind him is the Circus Clowns.

"Introducing their opponents, The Circus Clowns, Brutal Barry and Laughing Leonard and the new EFW Zero G Champion, DEMONIC DJ" said Lola

"Now here are three mean men, Zero G Champion, Demonic DJ and the Circus Clowns" said Ryan

"Now, next week, The Circus Clowns will compete in a handicap qualifyer against Hannah Layla, if Hannah wins, he gets to pick his tag partner for the tag titles at Supremacy X" said Travis

The bell rings

"Duke starting things off with DJ" said Ryan

"Both men starting with a lock up and DJ pushed Duke to the mat" said Travis

"Now a test of strength and Duke comes out on top, now an armlock onto DJ" said Ryan

"Irish Whip into the corner, Duke tags in Madd Max" said Travis

"In my opinion, this is a perfect match, 3 creepy wierdos teaming together" said Ryan

"Now Madd Max hammering away at Demonic and now has him in a headlock and turns it into a bulldog" said Travis

1! Kick out

"Kickout by DJ who quickly crawls to the opposite corner and tags in Laughing Leonard who runs into a dropkick from Madd Max" said Ryan

"WAIT, Barry from behind with a bulldog" said Travis

"AND FLARE JACK WITH A SPRINGBOARD DDT" said Ryan

"DEMONIC DJ RUNNING AT HIM AND CONNECTS WITH PAYDIRT" said Travis

"DUKE JACKSON CHARGING AT DJ AND HITS THE SHINING WIZARD" said Ryan

"Leonard getting back up and HITS THE CUTTER on Duke, WAIT, MAX FROM BEHIND WITH A ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS, DUKE JACKSON AND THE MISFITS" said Lola

"What a win for these 3, gaining momentum for next week" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

MARKK´s music plays and MARKK walks to the ring with Kevin Stang.

"This is a 6 man tag team contest, introducing first, from Wherever the hell he desires, weighing 208 pounds, MARKK" said Lola

"MARKK, last night was the recipiant of a Maple Leaf Leap from our new world champ, Powerline from the top of a ladder, next week, MARKK faces Hunter Blakesfield and Thunder Long to determine the number one contender for the World Title" said Travis

Jack Threlfall´s music plays and Jack Threlfall walks generically to the ring.

"From Rotherham, England, weighing 299 pounds, ´Silverslick´Jack Threlfall" said Lola

"Jack Threlfall is currently in a heated rivalry with Thunderbolt, the main thing about it is that Jack keeps costing Thunderbolt matches" said Ryan

Thunder Long´s music plays and Thunder Long walks to the ring, throwing punches like a boxer.

"And From Philidelphia, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long" said Lola

"Here comes EFW´s resident Boxer" said Travis

Powerline´s music plays and the world champ walks to the ring, his pyro following him and he has the world title in his hand.

"And the opponents, first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, ´Mr Pyrotechnics´ Powerline" said Lola

"Here comes the world champ" said Ryan

Thunderbolt´s music plays and Thunderbolt walks to the ring like a superhero.

"From Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, Thunderbolt" said Lola

"Here is Powerline´s tag partner and best friend" said Travis

The song ´my songs know what you did in the dark´ by Fall Out Boy plays and a lean man with a smallish body, bright blue right eye, dark green left eye, kind of short blonde and red hair in a faux hawk with a tattoo of a nautical star on the right side of his chest, 4 aces on his left arm, a 4 leaf clover on his back and a heart on his hip, wearing small short like wrestling trunks, that are black with red edges, a white nautical star in the front and winters on the back in white with his wrist and hands taped and black boots with red laces and white bottom, and a white nautical star on each walks to the ring, first with a backflip followed by greeting the fans.

"And their partner, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, Joseph Winters" said Lola

"EFW´s first Irish athlete making his debut in a main event match alongside the world champion" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Powerline starting things off with MARKK, Powerline gets the first shot and continues to hammer away on the evil prince of EFW" said Travis

"Powerline rebounds off the ropes, Winters makes the tag, MARKK didn´t see it and Powerline runs into an atomic drop by MARKK and Joseph with a springboard jawbreaker" said Ryan

"Now Winters going up top but Long pushes him off the turnbuckle and now a roll up but MARKK but he has his feet on the ropes" said Travis

"Now MARKK tags in Thunder, Long setting up for Thunder before the lightning but Joey escapes, now a springboard Bulldog and a cover but Threlfall breaks it up" said Ryan

"Thunder tags in Jack and Winters tags in Thunderbolt" said Travis

"Threlfall with a DDT, now sets Thunderbolt up for the Tigerbomb BUT THUNDERBOLT COUNTERS INTO A ROLL UP" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, Powerline, Joseph Winters and Thunderbolt" said Lola

The GM´s music plays and Henry Michaels comes out and stands at the stage.

"Threlfall, Threlfall, Threlfall, I am disappointed in you, I hired you because I saw potential, but you have only won 2 matches and you can´t even beat a man that weighs 100 pounds less than you? Well that must change because at Supremacy X, it will be Jack Threlfall versus...Thunderbolt in a no DQ match...and Threlfall, if you lose this match, you...will...be...fired" said Henry

"EXCUSE ME" said a man on the titantron

"Who are you?" asked Michaels

"I am Nick Cornish, the Founder slash President slash Writer slash Owner of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, I have a letter that I was going to have mailed to you, Henry, but to save on postage, I´ll just read it to you right now" said Nick

"What´s this?" asked Travis

"To Mr Henry Michaels, me and the board of directors have noticed that you may be showing favouritism towards certain stars in EFW, since this is unallowed, and unprofessional, next week, EFW will see the debut if a new Co General Manager, thank you" said Nick

"Woah, this is huge" said Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WEEK:<strong>

**1. Jack Threlfall Vs Joseph Winters**

**2. The Circus Clowns Vs Hannah Layla**

**3. Demonic DJ Vs Duke Jackson for the Zero G Championship**

**4. MARKK Vs Hunter Blakesfield Vs Thunder Long to determine the number one contender for the World Title at Supremacy X**

**5. Who will be the new Co GM?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Week 5

Time for the newest edition

THIS EDITION OF EFW IS DEDICATED TO THE LATE NELSON FRAZIER JR (AKA MABEL, VISCERA & BIG DADDY V) WHO SUFFERED A HEART ATTACK 4 DAYS AFTER HIS 43RD BIRTHDAY

Disclaime: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome to the newest edition of EFW, I´m Travis Cade, with me as always is my colleague, Ryan Fawcer"

"Thanks Travis, tonight, the number one contenders for the tag titles and the world title will be determined" said Ryan

"Also tonight, Demonic DJ will defend the Zero G title against Duke Jackson" said Travis

"One thing that everyone is curious about is who is going to be the new Co General Manager of the company?" asked Ryan

MARKK´s music plays and MARKK walks to the ring.

"Tonight, I will break through Hunter Blakesfield and Thunder Long and earn my spot at Supremacy X where I will take what is rightfully mine, the world title, people have doubted me but tonight, I prove that I am the only one deserving of being the world champ" said MARKK

==Match 1==

Jack Threlfall comes to the ring with his new entrance music, 'Psychosocial' by Slipknot.

"This bout is set for one fall, introducing first, from Rotherham, England, weighing 299 pounds, Jack Threlfall" said Lola Martins

"At Supremacy X, Jack Threlfall has been given one final chance to beat Thunderbolt, if he fails, he will be fired" said Travis

Joseph Winter´s music plays and Joseph does his signature entrance towards the ring.

"And from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, Joseph Winters" said Lola

The bell rings

"Lock up by the 2 Europeans, Threlfall from England, Ace from Ireland, Jack prevails with an Irish whip and a back body drop" said Ryan

"Before the show, we learned that next week, Joseph Winters will face a debuting wrestler. Threlfall with a grounded headlock but Winters with kicks to the head to escape and now A ROLL UP BY JOSEPH WINTERS" said Travis

1! Kick out

"Kick out by the near 300 pounder and A HUGE CLOTHESLINE BY THRELFALL" said Ryan

"Jack Threlfall now setting Joey up for the DDT but Winters escapes and multiple kicks to the leg and AN ENZIGURI" said Travis

1! Kick out

"Another kick out, Winters now setting Silverslick up for something, going up top AND A DIVING BACK ELBOW" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"3 kick outs by Jack Threlfall, Winters is already exhausted and now setting Threlfall up for something, WOAH, A SUPERKICK BY JOSEPH WINTERS, WAIT, THUNDER LONG FROM BEHIND WITH A CHAIR" said Travis

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AS A RESULT OF A DISQUALIFICATION, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

==Commercial Break==

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, after Supremacy X, our April PPV will be Hardcore Hellhole, the main event will be the 12 man weapons gauntlet for the EFW World Title" said Ryan

"Remember that later tonight, we find out the new Co GM of EFW, who is it?" asked Travis

"I don´t know but what I do know is that whoever it is, we will definately be surprised" said Ryan

The Circus Clowns music plays and The Circus Clowns walk to the ring.

"This is a handicap, number 1 contenders match, if Hannah Layla wins then he will recieve a shot at the EFW tag titles at Supremacy X with a partner of his choice. Introducing first, from the Circus of Insanity, Brutal Barry, Laughing Leonard, THE CIRCUS CLOWNS" said Lola

Hannah Layla´s music plays and Hannah Layla comes out to the ring.

"And their opponent, from Honolulu, Hawaii, weighing 223 pounds, HANNAH LAYLA" said Lola

"Hannah Layla, has not won a match yet but think about how big it would be for is first win to be against 2 men who weigh over 600 pounds together" said Travis

The bell rings

"A huge lariet by Barry onto Hannah to start off and a cover" said Ryan

"Not even a one count, Barry now grabbing Layla by his hair and dragging him to the corner, tag made" said Travis

"Leonard in and both men could be setting up for a 3D that they adopted from their favourite tag team growing up, WOAH, Hannah reversing the flapjack attempt from Leonard into a DDT and a spinning kick that sends Barry to the floor" said Ryan

"HANNAH WITH A ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, HANNAH LAYLA" said Lola

"HOW DID HE DO IT? THAT SHOULD NOT HAVE JUST HAPPENED" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"This next match is for the Zero G Championship" said Lola

Duke Jackson´s music plays and Duke walks to the ring, pretending to escape from a straight jacket

"Introducing first..."

Before Lola could finish, Demonic DJ attacks Duke from behind with the Zero G title.

"Woah, the champion from behind, wait, setting Duke up at the ring post" said Travis

"OH MY GOD, SMACKING DUKE JACKSON in the face with the title belt while Duke was leaning against the ring post, and Duke is busted open, I don´t think that this match will happen" said Ryan

A shadowy figure appears on the titantron with his voice altered.

"DJ, I am the new Co GM of EFW, since Duke can´t compete tonight, let´s see you face him at Supremacy X with the title at stake" said the Co GM

==Commercial Break==

"This match is the main event, a triple threat match with the winner facing Powerline at Supremacy X for the World Heavyweight Title" said Lola

MARKK´s music plays and MARKK walks to the ring with Kevin Stang.

"Here comes MARKK, at Ruthless Aggression, MARKK fought Powerline in a ladder match for the World Title, when Powerline had the chance to win, he hit the Maple Leaf Leap from the top rope and won the match" said Travis

Hunter Blakesfield's music plays and Hunter does his signature entrance to the ring alongside Jennifer Smith.

"Here comes the undefeated Hunter Blakesfield, will he earn a shot at the EFW World Title tonight?" asked Ryan

Thunder Long's music plays and Thunder walks to the ring, throwing punches like a boxer.

"EFW's resident boxer" said Travis

"Introducing first, from Wherever the hell he desires, weighing 208 pounds, accompanied by Kevin Stang, MARKK" said Lola

The fans boo MARKK

"From New York City, weighing 247 pounds, accompanied by Jennifer Smith, Hunter Blakesfield" said Lola

The fans cheer Hunter

"And from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long" said Lola

The fans boo Long.

The bell rings.

"Here we go in this 3 way match, both MARKK AND LONG GOING AFTER HUNTER" said Ryan

"Hunter escaping the ring, and MARKK attacking Long from behind but Long counters into an Irish Whip AND A BACK BODY DROP sending MARKK to the arena floor, AND HUNTER WITH A SPEAR ON THE OUTSIDE" said Travis

"Long coming out and hammering away on Hunter, but Hunter Irish Whips Long into the ring post" said Ryan

"Hunter getting both men in the ring. Now Hunter going to the top Rope, WAIT!" said Travis

"The Asian Alliance coming out and pushing Hunter to the arena floor, I think Hunter may have hurt his leg" said Ryan

"Medical personal coming out to check on Hunter, in the ring, MARKK with a right hand to Long, kick to the gut and another" said Travis

"NOW A RUNNING CROSS BODY BY MARKK" said Ryan

"Stomp and a leg drop onto Long who quickly gets up AND A DROPKICK THAT SENDS LONG TO THE OUTSIDE" said Travis

"Long quickly gets back in, doing a bit of taunting but MARKK with a backhand chop" said Ryan

"Repeated shots by MARKK and a Suplex for good measure" said Travis

"A dropkick that sends Long into the corner and repeatedly slamming his head into the turnbuckle" said Ryan

"MARKK gets out of the ring, PICKING UP A CHAIR, THUNDER GETS OUT BUT MARKK WITH MULTIPLE CHAIR SHOTS AND A KNEE DROP TO THE ARM OF LONG" said Travis

"Medical personal have confirmed that Hunter did sprain his knee and will have to sit the rest of the match out" said Ryan

"MARKK trying something but Long reverses" said Travis

"Both men up and MARKK with the Irish Whip into the guardrail" said Ryan

"Tie up and MARKK with multiple shots to the head and knees to the gut, Irish Whip AND A RUNNING DROPKICK BY MARKK" said Travis

"MARKK gets Long back in and the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"Kick out, MARKK sets him up and THE D.O.A, WILL THAT BE IT?" asked Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, MARKK" said Lola

Henry Michaels comes out.

"Well done MARKK, you are the number one contender, and next week, Powerline will pick the stipulation for the title match at Supremacy X" said the GM

"You know Henry, I don't care, all I care about is winning the world title, and you should be worried about who is the new Co-GM" said MARKK

"I am not worried about him" said Henry

"You should be, because everyone backstage knows that whoever the new Co-GM is, he will do a better job than you, ever since you found out about the Co-GM, you have known that" said MARKK

"THAT IS IT, I WANT WHOEVER IS THE NEW GM TO GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW" said Henry

There is silence, the lights go out, a spotlight shines on the stage and rock music is heard, a man wearing a black suit and a black bandana with a Curtis Axel like beard appears on the stage, there is no mistaking that the new Co GM is noneother than...

"OH MY GOD, MMA ICON AND FORMER WRESTLING CHAMPION, THE NEW CO-GM IS XANDER TAURUS" said Ryan

"THIS IS UNBELIEVEABLE" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>Next Week:<strong>

**1) Hannah Layla reveals his tag partner**

**2) Demonic DJ vs Furious Frye**

**3) Ashley Marie Brooks vs Tristen Colden (Non-Title Match)**

**4) Joseph Winters vs Debuting Superstar**

**5) 'The Magician' Martin Scarab & Barberino vs The Army**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**R.I.P Nelson Frazier Jr. (1971-2014)**


	8. Week 6

Time for the newest edition

Disclaime: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome to Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, live from Honolulu, Hawaii, I'm Ryan Fawcer and next to me is Travis Cade" said Ryan

"Thank you Ryan, tonight Joseph Winters faces a debuting superstar, Hannah Layla reveals his tag team partner for Supremacy X to face the Misfits for the Tag Titles and Powerline reveals the stipulation for his World Title defence against MARKK at the PPV" said Travis

==Match 1==

Hannah Layla's new music (Workout Music) plays and Hannah Layla makes his way to the ring.

"This bout is set for one fall, introducing first, from Honolulu, Hawaii, weighing 223 pounds, Hannah Layla" said Lola

"Last week, Hannah Layla shocked us when he actually beat the Circus Clowns to become the number one contender for the tag titles" said Ryan

Brazilian Music plays and Suplex Salezza walks to the ring

"And his opponent, from Rio De Janero, Brazil, weighing 233 pounds, Suplex Salezza"

The bell rings

"Here we go, both men starting things off with a lock up, Hannah Layla prevails and now with an armlock and an Irish Whip" said Travis

"Hip toss by Hannah Layla and a cover" said Ryan

1! Kick out

"Kick out by Suplex, who got his name because he can deliver the most deadly Suplex moves ever" said Travis

"Hannah Layla now, has Suplex up, could be going for the Hawaiian Smasher" said Ryan

"Suplex reverses into a back Suplex and a cover" said Travis

1! 2! Kick Out

"Kick out by Hannah, WAIT, THE CIRCUS CLOWNS" said Ryan

"The Circus Clowns distracting Hannah Layla AND SUPLEX TAKES ADVANTAGE WITH THE FISHERMAN" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, SUPLEX SALEZZA" said Lola

The Circus Clowns remove the protective padding at the side of the ring, when Salezza comes near them, they hit a 3D onto him onto the concrete.

"OH, THE BIG TOP onto the concrete, Suplex is going to need medical assistance" said Ryan

Hannah asks for a mic.

"HEY, Clowns, I was going to save this for after the main event, but it's time to reveal my tag partner for Supremacy X" said Hannah

The Legion of Doom remix of Hero by Skillet plays and Hunter Blakesfield stands at the stage

"HUNTER BLAKESFIELD, but that's not all, I talked to the Co-GMs and they have placed you two in a tag match next week against me and Hunter" said Hannah

==Promo==

A battlefield is shown.

_In war, many men fall..._

Bodies are shown.

_But there is always that one soldier that cannot be destroyed..._

A shadow emerges from the field of soldiers like a zombie with his head face down when he stands up.

_I am that soldier!_

The shadow raises its head and 2 red lights appear as eyes.

**WARSMAN IS COMING!**

==Backstage interview==

"Please help me welcome my guest at this time, Demonic DJ" said Phil Boris, the backstage interviewer

DJ has the Zero G Title in his hand

"DJ, at Supremacy X, you have to defend the Zero G title against Duke Jackson, what are your thoughts going in?" asked Phil

"Phil, I am pissed off about this, Duke failed to win the Zero G title at Ruthless Aggression so he has to earn his shot, but no, he was given his shot...and now I find out that it's going to be a no holds barred match, that is just wrong, tonight, I am calling out anyone in the Zero G Division, I will make a statement" said DJ

==Match 2==

DJ is already in the ring

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Miami, Florida, the Zero G Champion, Demonic DJ" said Lola

Mexican music plays and EFW's 2 Luchadors walk to the ring with their new manager.

"And his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico, weighing 200 pounds, accompanied by Dark Hado and El Grosso, FURIOUS FRYE" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go, the Zero G champ squaring off against one half of Team Mexico, Furious Frye" said Ryan

"Lariat to start off by DJ and now a Lou Thez Press by the Zero G champion, DJ is just vicious" said Travis

"Irish whip by DJ but Frye reverses and a dropkick by the Luchador" said Ryan

"Irish Whip by Frye, back body drop attempt countered into a piledriver by DJ, WAIT, DUKE JACKSON in the ring but quickly gets out" said Travis

"Frye taking advantage of the distraction, SPINEBUSTER BACKBREAKER" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, FURIOUS FRYE" said Lola

Frye takes the Zero G championship and a Mic.

"DJ demoníaco, algún día, yo y mi compañero oscuro Hado se viene para el G Campeonato cero, por lo que en la búsqueda, un día, la cinta será nuestro" said Frye

==Match 3==

Ashley Marie Brooks' music plays and Ashley walks to the ring with the Blossoms Title on her shoulder, swinging her hips

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, weighing 197 pounds, she is the EFW Blossoms Champion, Ashley Marie Brooks" said Lola

"The EFW Country Girl won the Blossom Title at Ruthless Aggression when she won the 8 Blossom Gauntlet after last eliminating Tristen Colden" said Travis

Colden's music plays and Tristen does backflips down the ramp.

"And her opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 125 pounds, Tristen Colden

The bell rings

"And here we go, lock up by these 2 ladies and Tristen pushing Ashley into the corner and an Irish Whip into the other corner and an attempt at a stinger splash but Ashley moves out of the way" said Ryan

"Don't forget about the upcoming debut of Warsman, now a headlock by Ashley but Tristen reverses it into a back Suplex" said Travis

"Wait, look, up in the rafters" said Ryan

"It's the same woman that was here 2 weeks ago after Jennifer Smith beat Queen B" said Travis

"Tristen now with a Lou Thez Press" said Ryan

"Ashley back up, Tristen going for the Stinger Splash again but Ashley sidesteps" said Travis

"Ashley with a roll up" said Ryan

1! 2! Hand on the rope

"2 count, don't forget that next week, Tristen Colden will face Jennifer Smith and the winner will face Ashley Marie Brooks at Supremacy X for the Blossom Title" said Travis

"ASHLEY HITS THE HELLS OVER NECKBREAKER" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"2 Count, Ashley going up, could be setting up for the Moonsault but TRISTEN FROM BEHIND WITH THE HIGHWAY TO HELL, SITDOWN POWERBOMB" said Travis

"Tristen setting Ashley up for that deadly Bulldog DDT, the Chicago Special" said Ryan

"SHE HITS IT, THAT COULD BE LIGHTS OUT FOR THE BLOSSOM CHAMPION" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, TRISTEN COLDEN" said Lola

==Promo==

In a library, the camera pans to a brunette man, with a neatly trimmed beard, reading 'Of Mice And Men'.

"Hello there, now, leading up to Supremacy X, EFW is hiring some new talent, like me, the smartest man alive, PHD from Princeton university and former student at Harvard, but I left Harvard because it was way too easy. My IQ is 215, I am the next Albert Einstein, WWE Superstars and Legends such as Bobby Heenan, Damien Sandow, The Genius, compared to me, they are all just bugs, one thing I like to do is squash bugs like the pests they are, but where are my manners? My name...is Tyler DeToya...Remember that" said DeToya

**Tyler DeToya is coming soon.**

==Match 4==

Martin Scarab's music plays and the magician performs small magic tricks towards the ring.

"This is a tag team match set for one fall, introducing first, from The Double Cross Ranch in Amarillo, Texas, 'The Magician' Martin Scarab"

"The Magician is a fun wrestler to watch, he performs magic tricks during his entrance, I love his music but when that bell rings, he's all business

Barberino's music plays and Barberino walks to the ring with hair dressing supplies.

"And his partner, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 199 pounds, BARBERINO" said Lola

"This man is a former Hair dresser and a former United States Marine" said Travis

The Army's music plays and The Army approach the ring in the same type of vehicle that Tony and John Cena used in Smackdown vs RAW 2009. SGT Hardin was driving and CPL Wilczynski was in the back with the American flag.

"And their opponents, SGT Hardin and CPL Wilczynski, THE ARMY" said Ryan

"SGT Hardin, the leader of this duo, Wilczynski, the muscle, no doubt that Wilczynski is the strongest member of the Zero G division" said Travis

"Before the match starts, The army requesting referee, Billy Kyler to perform a pat down on The Magician" said Ryan

"Kyler finding something, pulling a scarf out of Martin's sleeve, I love this trick, scarf after scarf" said Travis

The bell rings.

"Scarab removing his blazer and WILCZYNSKI FROM BEHIND" said Ryan

"CPL going for the Military Toss quickly but Martin reverses and a tag already made to Barberino who SLAPS ON THE SS SLEEPER" said Travis

"CPL may be about to tap out BUT HARDIN WITH THE SAVE" said Ryan

"CPL Irish whips Barberino into the corner, tag made to SGT Hardin, LOOK, CPL WITH THE MILITARY TOSS AND HARDIN WITH THE DIVING ELBOW" said Travis

1! 2! Scarab breaks the pin

"Scarab with the save and Barberino rolling out of the ring, CPL dragging Barberino back in and Hardin with the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"Kick out at 2, Barberino getting up slowly and DODGES THE CLOTHESLINE BY HARDIN AND TAG MADE TO SCARAB" said Travis

"Martin TAKING OUT CPL, AND A SHINING WIZARD TO SGT HARDIN" said Ryan

Martin Scarab hits a Lionsault, or, as he calls it...

"THE MAGIC CIRCLE, SCARAB WITH THE MAGIC CIRCLE, THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, BARBERINO AND 'THE MAGICIAN' MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola

"Well done to this new team, the former hair dresser and the magician" said Ryan

In the ring, SGT Hardin just stares angrily at CPL Wilczynski before walking away.

==Commentators==

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't forget to tune in to Supremacy X, Sunday 30th March" said Travis

"At the event, Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla team to take on the tag champs, The Misfits for the EFW World Tag Team Championships" said Ryan

"Also, Jack Threlfall faces Thunderbolt in a no DQ match and if Jack Threlfall doesn't win, he will be fired" said Travis

"Duke Jackson wants the Zero G title but he's going to have to go through the champion, Demonic DJ to get it, can Duke win the No Holds Barred match and win the title?" asked Ryan

"And in the main event, in a rematch of Ruthless Aggression, Powerline defends the EFW World Heavyweight Championship against MARKK but what will be the stipulation?" asked Travis

Joseph Winters' music plays and Winters does his signature entrance to the ring.

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, Joseph Winters" said Lola

CM Punk's unused theme song 'Playing The Saint' (I know I said no copying anything from current or former wrestlers, and that includes entrance motion and music, but unused theme music doesn't count) plays and a man with a semi-muscular body with ear length black, hair coloured a little, a lip ring and pierced ears wearing Long black wrestling pants with the words Hell's Angel written in red, black boots and a trench coat with his logo on the back walks to the ring. Next to him is a brunette man wearing a black suit.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Claud Gorman, from Modesto, California, weighing 225 pounds, he is The Hells Angel, Jason Cage" said Lola

The bell rings and both men shake hands.

"Handshake by both men, show of respect, lock up, Cage pushing Winters into the corner referee, Billy Kyler saying he has to release the hold, what's the story behind Gorman on the outside?" asked Ryan

"He wanted to be a business man since he was young. he first got into business with movie making and show business. He got into managing wrestling because it was another thing of 'things I can manage' plus his wife Dakota (spelled like that) likes the traveling. He used to want to take over the family by getting money, and even helped pay for an eviction notice with the money he manually made. He went to Brown University almost immediately after high school. That's where he met his first love. She died in a car crash 2 years later- wait where am I getting at? he graduated college with a doctrine degree... He doesn't know how but. He signed up for an intern ship for a business man working in game making. But the man was fired an HE got the job. Sadly only as 'assistant manager'. That's where he met Dakota and 3 ½ years later, they married. He now has a 10 year old daughter and a boy at 7. he is now 37 years old." said Travis

"Too much detail Travis, anyway, kicks to the gut in the corner by Cage, but Winters fights out and an Irish Whip but Cage reverses and A CALF KICK, little taunting by Jason Cage, now Cage setting Winters up for something WAIT, ON THE APRON, IT'S THUNDER LONG, WOAH, CAGE WITH A SUPERKICK ONTO LONG, Winters trying to take advantage of the distraction BUT CAGE WITH ANOTHER SUPERKICK" said Ryan

"Now Cage setting Winters up for something, SHIRIANU, a Shirianu, and the cover" said Travis

1! 2! Kick out

"WHAT? A kick out by Joseph Winters, Joey getting back to his feet, Cage getting ready BUT WINTERS WITH A BACKFLIP KICK" said Ryan

1! 2! Foot on the ropes

"Foot on the rope and now Joseph Winters setting Jason Cage up for something BUT CAGE WITH A JUMPING CUTTER, WINTERS MAY BE OUT OF IT" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Jason Cage" said Lola

"Jason Cage getting Winters back to his feet and Winters raising Cage's hand in victory"

==Commercial Break==

Powerline's music plays and the world champ walks to the ring with his signature entrance.

"Please welcome, the World Heavyweight Champion, Powerline" said Lola

"I have thought long and hard about what the match type for Supremacy X is going to be, I thought maybe a Ladder match since I've already beat MARKK in that, but Ii thought we needed some originality, then I thought a cage match then I figured, no, MARKK isn't that type of animal, then I thought a table match which looked promising but I figured MARKK might get a splinter before he could set a table up, so I finally settled on a stipulation..." said Powerline

MARKK's music plays and MARKK appears on the stage.

"Powerline, now, I can easily convince you to pick the stipulation I want, but I had a better idea, turn around" said MARKK

Kevin Stang is behind Powerline and Stang hits a big boot onto the World Champ before leaving.

"Hey MARKK, I've decided on a stipulation for our World Title Rematch, a normal one fall match with Kevin Stang BANNED from ringside" said Powerline

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WEEK<strong>

**1) Hunter Blakesfield & Hannah Layla vs. The Circus Clowns**

**2) Jason Cage vs. Thunder Long**

**3) Jennifer vs. Tristen Colden to determine the number one contender for the EFW Blossom Title at Supremacy X**

**4) Powerline & Thunderbolt vs. MARKK & Jack Threlfall**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**ALSO, I need some ideas for original match types, if anyone has any ideas, please contact me through PM**


	9. Week 7

Time for the newest edition

Disclaime: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome to Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, live from San Antonio, Texas I'm Ryan Fawcer and next to me is Travis Cade" said Ryan

"Ryan, tonight, Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla face the Circus Clowns to get ready for their Tag Title match at Supremacy X, Jason Cage faces Thunder Long, Jennifer Smith faces Tristen Colden, the winner faces Ashley Marie Brooks at Supremacy X for the Blossom Title and in tonight's main event, Powerline and Thunderbolt face MARKK and Jack Threlfall to prepare all men for their matches at Supremacy X" said Travis

Rock music plays and Xander Taurus walks to the ring.

"HELLO SAN ANTONIO" said Xander

"Now, I couldn't be here last week because I was busy, but I'm here tonight, now, my first announcement as Co-GM is this, Next week it will be, Powerline versus...HUNTER BLAKESFIELD, but obviously, the title will not be on the line, but the winner will be allowed to add a stipulation to their match at Supremacy X...and who knows, if Hunter wins, that might put him in line for a world title match." said Xander

Henry Michaels' music plays and Henry walks to the ring.

"Xander, I have respect for you but you can't do that, Hunter has done nothing in the company to prove he deserves this, all he's done is beat 2 guys over and over" said Henry

"And now, he is one half of the Number 1 Contenders for the tag titles" said Xander

"That is true but he didn't earn that, his partner did" said Henry

"Still, Hunter is undefeated, so is Powerline, so next week, it won't just be for a stipulation in their match, it will be undefeated streak vs. undefeated streak" said Xander

"That is still unfair, the EFW Board of Directors will never approve" said Henry

"Actually, they already have" said Xander

Henry leaves the ring.

"Oh, Henry, one more thing, next week, EFW sees the debut if a new star, and his opponent will be...the Zero G Champion, Demonic DJ, how's that for my first day on the job?" asked Xander

==Match 1==

Hunter Blakesfield's music plays and Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla enter the ring together.

"Introducing first, accompanied by Jennifer Smith, at a total combined weight of 470 pounds, Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla" said Lola

"Don't forget that, later tonight, Jennifer Smith takes on Tristen Colden to determine the number one contender for the EFW Blossom Title at Supremacy X" said Ryan

The Circus Clowns Music plays and Leonard and Barry walk to the ring, Barry faking a limb and Leonard pretending to be scared of the fans.

"And from the Circus of Insanity, Laughing Leonard, Brutal Barry, The Circus Clowns" said Lola

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Hannah Layla starting things off with Brutal Barry" said Travis

"Lock up and Barry prevails into a headlock, tossing Hannah into the ropes but Hannah hits the dropkick, tag made and in comes Hunter" said Ryan

"Hunter going right after Brutal Barry and now with a crossface submission" said Travis

"Barry making it to the ropes, makes the tag to Leonard WHO QUICKLY hits Hunter with the clothesline but Hunter back up quickly AND LEONARD runs right into a dropkick by Hunter" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Kickout by Leonard, Hunter tags in Hannah Layla who goes up top AND HITS THE ELBOW DROP" said Travis

"HANNAH LOCKING IN A SHARPSHOOTER but Leonard making it to the bottom rope" said Ryan

"Hannah setting Leonard up for something BUT BARRY FROM BEHIND, GOING FOR THE CUTTER, but Hannah reverses into A NECKBREAKER" said Travis

"Leonard trying a sneak attack but Hannah dodges it and makes the tag to Hunter" said Ryan

"HUNTER HITS THE SPEAR" said Travis

"Wait, HANNAH WITH AN APRON SENTON, TAKING OUT BRUTAL BARRY" said Ryan

"Back in the ring HUNTER LOCKS IN THE CLOVERLEAF, HUNTER HAS LEONARD LOCKED IN THE CLOVERLEAF" said Travis

"AND LEONARD HAS NO CHOICE BUT TO TAP OUT" said Ryan

"Your winners as a result of a submission, Hannah Layla and Hunter Blakesfield" said Lola

"What a win for these 2, but can they get the job done at Supremacy X?" asked Travis

==Backstage==

"My guest at this time, Thunder Long" said Phil Boris

Thunder Long appears

"Thunder, tonight you have a match with Jason Cage but why did you try to interfere in Cage's match with Joseph Winters last week?"

"Because I don't like Winters, he shouldn't be here, he is just a useless fool who thinks he's great just because he's won 2 matches, someone needs to put a stop to him, so at Supremacy X, I am challenging Joseph Winters to a match, if he has any courage then he'll accept, but if he had any brains, he'll decline" said Thunder before leaving

==The Ring==

Cage is already in the ring. Gorman is at ringside.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied by Claud Gorman, from Modesto, California, weighing 225 pounds, Jason Cage" said Lola

Thunder Long's music plays and Thunder walks to the ring, throwing punches like a boxer.

"And his opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long" said Lola

"Here comes the former professional boxer, will Joseph Winters accept his challenge?" asked Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go, both men appear to be starting with a test of strength" said Travis

"NO, Thunder Long with a kick to the gut" said Ryan

"Long following it up with a punch to the head" said Travis

"Long now with the Irish whip, FOLLOWS IT UP with a flapjack onto the to rope" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Kickout by Cage, Long now trying something BUT CAGE WITH A KICK TO THE GUT" said Travis

"Cage starting to fight back and just hammering away at Thunder Long" said Ryan

"Cage going for a dropkick in the corner BUT THUNDER moves out of the way in time" said Travis

"Long now with repeated shots in the corner, referee Tom Adams forcing the break" said Ryan

"Cage going for a dropkick BUT LONG PULLING THE REFEREE in the way, ref down" said Travis

"AND LONG WITH THE SUPERKICK" said Ryan

"Taking advantage and going outside and grabbing a steel chair" said Travis

"Long back in, going for the chair shot BUT CAGE DUCKS OUT THE WAY AND A RUNNING DROPKICK, knocking Long down and the chair out of the ring, referee back up" said Ryan

"Cage with an Irish Whip into the corner AND LONG GOES SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE CORNER RING POST" said Travis

"Cage going right after Long but the referee telling him to stop, Cage going to try something, WAIT, THUNDER LONG WITH A STEEL CHAIR SHOT AND THE REFEREE CALLS FOR THE BELL" said Ryan

"Here is your winner by disqualification, Jason Cage" said Lola

"WAIT, Long continuously using that chair on the shoulder of Jason Cage" said Travis

"Throwing away the chair, AND AN ARMBAR, THUNDER LONG LOCKS IN A DEADLY ARMBAR" said Ryan

"WAIT, LOOK JOSEPH WINTERS WITH A KENDO STICK IN HAND" said Travis

"WINTERS COMING TO THE AID OF JASON CAGE AND CHASES AWAY THUNDER LONG" said Ryan

Winters requests a mic.

"HEY LONG, I've been giving this some thought, I have decided to accept your challenge for a match at Supremacy X, but on one condition...I pick the match...And I pick...3 STAGES OF HELL...WE START WITH A FLAG MATCH...THEN A STRAP MATCH...FINALLY, A LAST RIDE MATCH" said Travis

==Match 3==

Jennifer's music plays and Jennifer Smith walks to the ring, blowing kisses to the fans.

"This is a number one contenders match set for one fall, introducing first, from Gainesville, Georgia, JENNIFER SMITH" said Lola

Tristen Colden's music plays and Tristen does backflips down the ramp.

"And her opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, TRISTEN COLDEN" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go with this blossom match, Jennifer Smith against Tristen Colden, both ladies starting things off with a test of strength and Colden prevails BUT JENNIFER WITH THE KICK TO THE GUT" said Ryan

"Jennifer with a backhand chop to the chest of Tristen Colden, and a kick to the leg" said Travis

"Now, Colden fighting back with multiple shots to the gut" said Ryan

"Now Colden already going for Chicago Special, BUT JENNFIER REVERSING" said Travis

"Oh wait, look" said Ryan

The same woman from over the past couple of weeks is in the front row of the crowd.

"Who is this woman?" asked Travis

"I don't know but LOOK OUT" said Ryan

"Both Blossoms to the arena floor, they have a 10 count to get back in" said Travis

1!

"Blossom Referee, Sophia Azreal, begins the count" said Ryan

2!

"Both Blossoms exchanging rights and lefts on the outside" said Travis

3!

"WOAH, Colden went for a clothesline but Jennifer ducked it " said Ryan

4!

"Jennifer gets the running start AND LOCKS COLDEN INSIDE THE CHRISTO" said Travis

5!

"But a submission hold is completely useless outside the ring" said Ryan

6!

"Sophia Azreal at a 6 count" said Travis

7!

"Only a 3 count to go, I don't think the Blossoms notice the count" said Ryan

8!

"Jennifer not letting go" said Travis

9!

"Jennifer releases and running in the ring" said Ryan

10!

"Wait...Did Jennifer get in the ring in time?" asked Travis

Sophia Azreal checks the replay footage.

Sophia talks to Lola

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Blossom Referee, Sophia Azreal has determined that Jennifer Smith did not return to the ring in time, therefore, this match is a double countout" said Lola

Xander's music plays and both Co-GMs appear on stage.

"Obviously, we need a number one contender" said Henry

"However, this is a double countout" said Xander

"Therefore, neither of you girls won, so the number one contender will not be either of you" said Henry

"Woah, Henry, you say neither won...I say neither lost, therefore, in reality, at Supremacy X, Ashley Marie Brooks will defend the Blossom Title against Jennifer Smith...AND Tristen Colden...IN A THREE WAY DANCE" said Xander

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, Supremacy X is heating up" said Ryan

"That's right, Jack Threlfall faces Thunderbolt one more time but if Jack Threlfall fails to win, he will be fired on the spot" said Travis

"Also, Joseph Winters faces Thunder Long in a 3 Stages of Hell Match with a Flag match, a Strap match and a Last Ride Match" said Ryan

"Ashley Marie Brooks defends her Blossom title against Jennifer Smith and Tristen Colden in a 3 Way Dance" said Travis

"The Misfits defend their EFW Tag Titles against the new tag team of Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla" said Ryan

"In a No Holds Barred Match, Demonic DJ defends the Zero G Title against Duke Jackson" said Travis

"And in the main event, Powerline defends his World Heavyweight Championship against MARKK with Kevin Stang banned from ringside" said Ryan

"And, every year, Supremacy X will have a musical guest star who will get an official induction into the EFW Hall of Fame" said Travis

"Also, here is the first inductee, a true symbol of wrestling" said Ryan

**_In wrestling, only one man can do the things he can do_**  
><strong><em>Hunter: "He's innovative, he's unpredictable"<em>**  
><strong><em>Multi time world champion in both TNA and WWE<em>**  
><strong><em>Hannah Layla: "He is definitely wildly charismatic and hugely entertaining"<em>**

**_He is...JEFF HARDY_**  
><strong><em>Hunter: "A fan favourite, he is always willing to put his body on the line to get the win"<em>**  
><strong><em>Powerline: "Some of the things he does is unbelievable"<em>**

**_We are proud to introduce Jeffery Nero Hardy at the first ever inductee into the EFW Hall Of Fame._**

"And so Jeff Hardy will be the first ever inductee into the EFW Hall of Fame where he will join our musical guest for Supremacy X along with 5 other inductees" said Travis

Powerline's music plays and Powerline and Thunderbolt appear at the stage, they fist bump eachother and breakdance down the ramp.

"This is your main event, a tag team match set for one fall, introducing first, at a combined weight of 440 pounds, the team of Thunderbolt and the World Heavyweight Champion, Powerline, they are TEAM ELECTRIC" said Lola

"Team Electric making their tag team debut, not counting the 6 man tag match a few weeks ago, Thunderbolt and the World Champ, Powerline, here comes their opponents" said Ryan

MARKK's music plays and MARKK slowly approaches the ring alongside Kevin Stang.

"And their opponents, first, accompanied by Kevin Stang, from Wherever the Hell He Desires, weighing 208 pounds, MARKK" said Lola

Jack Threlfall's music plays and Jack generically walks to the ring.

"And his partner, from Rotherham, England, weighing 299 pounds, JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go with this tag match, MARKK starting things off with Powerline. MARKK quickly puts Powerline into that headlock but Powerline escapes and pushes MARKK into the ropes, BUT MARKK with the dropkick taking down Powerline" said Travis

"MARKK now getting Powerline into the corner AND MARKK with a back elbow AND FOLLOWS it up with a Snapmare and a Bow and Arrow submission hold" said Ryan

"Powerline reverses AND INTO THE INVERTED BRIDGE" said Travis

1! MARKK gets his shoulder off the mat

"MARKK gets the shoulder up AND A ROLL UP" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"A Kickout, now MARKK with the backhand chop, BUT POWERLINE with a back kick AND A PELE KICK" said Travis

"MARKK still standing, BUT POWERLINE with a back fist, AND A GROUNDED DROPKICK" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Kickout by MARKK and A TAKEDOWN BY THE MASKED PRINCE OF EVIL" said Travis

"Knee drop to the leg of Powerline and a stomp for good measure" said Ryan

"Ankle lock, NO HE'S PULLING POWERLINE BY THE LEG over to his corner and the tag made to Jack Threlfall, who hits a standing elbow drop" said Travis

"Now Powerline backed into a corner AND A RUNNING FACE WASH BY THE NEAR 300 POUNDER" said Ryan

"Powerline back to his feet BUT THRELFALL with the boot, Jack Threlfall now going for a running corner slingshot splash BUT POWERLINE MOVES OUT OF THE WAY" said Travis

"POWERLINE FOLLOWS UP WITH A SHINING WIZARD" said Ryan

"Both men now trying to get the tag, Powerline makes the tag, Thunderbolt in AND THUNDERBOLT, with a Blackout, preventing Jack Threlfall from making the tag" said Travis

"BUT MARKK WITH THE HUGE KICK TO THE FACE OF THUNDERBOLT WHILE THUNDERBOLT WAS NEAR THE ROPES" said Ryan

"Referee, Zack Darrens, confronting MARKK" said Travis

"WOAH, LOOK OUT" said Ryan

"WOAH, POWERLINE JUST STEPPED OVER THE BACK OF THE REFEREE and hit the Deadman Dive, shades of WWE Superstar, The Undertaker" said Travis

"Back in the ring, both men making it to their feet and THRELFALL with a clothesline now just taunting Thunderbolt, AND AN ELBOW DROP FOR GOOD MEASURE" said Ryan

"Threlfall taunting again BUT POWERLINE IN THE RING, rebounding off the ropes AND A HUGE DROPKICK to Jack Threlfall" said Travis

"MARKK in the apron, MARKK HITTING A HUGE SPRINGBOARD CORKSCREW DROPKICK" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt going for something on MARKK, BUT MARKK REVERSES INTO A WHEELBARROW HOLD, AND JACK THRELFALL WITH THE BOOT" said Travis

1! 2! Powerline breaks the pin

"Powerline makes the save AND NOW POWERLINE WITH A HUGE HURRICANRANA TAKING MARKK OUT OF THE RING" said Ryan

"Uh oh, DOUBLE FLAPJACK by Team Electric, Jack Threlfall getting up quickly, Powerline running straight at him BUT THRELFALL PULLS DOWN THE ROPE, TAKING POWERLINE OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"WAIT, THUNDERBOLT WITH A DROPKICK, JACK THRELFALL NOW DRAPED OVER THE SECOND ROPE" said Ryan

Thunderbolt rebounds off the rope and hits a Tiger Feint Kick to Jack Threlfall, also known as the...

"SIX ONE NINE, A MOVE THAT THUNDERBOLT ADOPTED FROM REY MYSTERIO, NOW THUNDERBOLT GOING UP" said Travis

"Could be going for the 450 splash" said Ryan

"NO, MARKK distracting Thunderbolt, BUT THUNDERBOLT taking out MARKK, but the distraction was enough for Threlfall to recover and hit the Belly to Belly Suplex" said Travis

"Both men are down, WAIT, Threlfall with the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Powerline breaks it up

"Powerline makes the save BUT MARKK PULLING POWERLINE TO THE OUTSIDE AND HITS THE WORLD CHAMP WITH THE DOA" said Travis

"MARKK in the ring now, Thunderbolt with a back kick, knocking MARKK to the floor, AND A DROPSAULT onto Jack Threlfall, using the Dropsault to hit a standing Moonsault onto MARKK" said Ryan

"WAIT, THRELFALL FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THE DDT" said Travis

"MARKK makes it back to the apron, making the forced tag, Thunderbolt didn't see it, now Threlfall HITS THE TIGERBOMB, MARKK going to the top rope AND HITS THE DIVING LEG DROP" said Ryan

"Threlfall has Powerline in a headlock on the outside, there's no one to break the pin" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, MARKK and Jack Threlfall" said Lola

"What a win, MARKK the number one contender gaining momentum heading into Supremacy X" said Ryan

"What will happen next week?" said Travis

* * *

><p>gp<p>

**NEXT WEEK**

**1) The second Hall of Fame inductee**

**2) Jason Cage & Joseph Winters vs. The Asian Alliance**

**3) Demonic DJ vs. Debuting Superstar**

**4) Hunter Blakesfield vs. Powerline with the winner getting to add a stipulation to his Supremacy X match**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**I know this chapter is early but the chances are I won't be able to post it on Monday**


	10. Week 8

Time for the newest edition

Disclaime: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome to the newest instalment of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, I'm Travis Cade..." said Travis

"...And I'm Ryan Fawcer, this is the final EFW before Supremacy X, tonight, we find out the next inductee into the EFW Hall of Fame" said Ryan

"Also, Jason Cage and Joseph Winters face Devil Child and Shogun Yanai, The Zero G Champion, Demonic DJ faces a new debuting superstar and in our main event, Streak vs. Streak, Hunter Blakesfield faces the World Champion, Powerline and the winner gets to add a stipulation to their Supremacy X match" said Travis

Hunter's music plays and Hunter walks to the ring

"Tonight, I face the World Heavyweight Champion, I have respect for the man, but tonight, he falls victim to the streak of Hunter Blakesfield, then at Supremacy X, me and Hannah Layla, we beat the Misfits to become the EFW World Tag Team Champions" said Hunter

Powerline's music plays and the world champion walks to the ring

"Hunter, I have respect for you too, but you're not beating me tonight, with the chance to add an additional stipulation to my World Title defence, that's not something to just let slip through your fingers" said Powerline

==Commercial Break==

Jason Cage's music plays and Cage and Joseph Winters walk to the ring together with Claud Gorman

"This first match is a tag team match set for one fall, introducing first, the team of JASON CAGE and JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

The Asian Alliance's music plays and the 2 Asians walk to the ring together alongside their 2 managers.

"And their opponents, accompanied by Kew Chi and Hyozanru, from the continent of Asia, at a combined weight of 422 pounds, Devil Child and Shogun Yanai, THE ASIAN ALLIANCE" said Lola

"4 parts of Asia represented with the Asian Alliance, Devil Child from South Korea, Yanai from Japan, Kew Chi from China and Hyozanru from North Korea" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go, Devil Child starting things off with Jason Cage" said Travis

"Lock up to start things off, Cage turning it into a headlock, Devil Child with a back suplex BUT Jason lands on his feet" said Ryan

"Remember that Jason Cage is yet to lose, he is currently undefeated whereas Devil Child is yet to win" said Travis

"Wristlock by Devil Child, Irish Whip into the corner, tag made and in comes Shogun Yanai" said Ryan

"Devil Child has Jason Cage in a chicken wing hold, Shogun Yanai up to the top rope, WOAH, went for the missile dropkick but Jason Cage escaping in time and Yanai taking out Devil Child" said Travis

"Cage makes the tag to Joey Winters, WHO HITS THE SLINGSHOT SHOULDER BLOCK" said Ryan

"BUT DEVIL CHILD IN AND HITS THE RUNNING KNEE" said Travis

"AND JASON IN WITH THE DEATH BLOW CUTTER" said Ryan

"Yanai trying something BUT CAGE WITH THE CUTTER AGAIN" said Travis

"Joseph Winters is on the top rope..." said Ryan

"SHOOTING STAR PRESS BY THE IRISHMAN, COVER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS, JASON CAGE AND JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"What a win for this new tag team" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Demonic DJ's music plays and the Zero G Champion breakdances down the ramp.

"This next match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Miami, Florida, he is the Zero G Champion, DEMONIC DJ" said Lola

'California' by Jim Johnson plays and an African American man, wearing normal clothes walks to the ring.

"And his opponent, from California, weighing 234 pounds, RANDY NEWTON" said Lola

"Randy Newton is very passionate about his hometown of California" said Travis

The bell rings

"Here we go, test of strength by these 2, NEWTON starting off with a kick to the gut" said Ryan

"Punch to the head by Newton onto DJ, Newton already looking impressive" said Travis

"True, Irish Whip by Newton AND A DROPKICK, things are not looking good for the Zero G Champ" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Kickout by DJ, now Newton, setting DJ up for a Samoan Drop BUT DJ ESCAPES, Newton with repeated shoulder blocks in the corner, referee ordering the break" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! Newton breaks

"Newton breaking it and WAIT, DUKE JACKSON ON THE OUTSIDE WITH A STEEL PIPE, REFEREE DIDN'T SEE IT" said Ryan

"AND NEWTON HITS THE SAMOAN DROP" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, RANDY NEWTON" said Lola

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the second EFW Hall of Fame Inductee" said Ryan

**"He is the current reigning and defending UFC Champion...CAIN VELASQUEZ" said a ring announcer  
>Powerline: "Cain is a great fighter"<br>Hunter: "Most knockouts in UFC Fighting History"**

**"THE WINNER BY TKO, CAIN VELASQUEZ"  
>Hunter: "I saw Velasquez v Bigfoot II and I couldn't believe that Cain won in just one round"<strong>

**Now we introduce Cain Velasquez as the first celebrity inductee into the EFW Hall Of Fame**

"Congratulations to Cain Velasquez on being the second inductee into the EFW Hall Of Fame" said Travis

"I am a huge UFC fan and it is great to have a great man like him inducted into the Hall Of Fame" said Ryan

"Velasquez will join Jeff Hardy and our Supremacy X Musical Guest along with 2 more inductions that will be revealed this Sunday at Supremacy X" said Travis

Jennifer's music plays and Jennifer walks to the ring, annoyed.

"What's going on here?" asked Ryan

Jennifer gets in the ring and asks for a mic.

"To whoever that woman is that has been here over the past few weeks, I am demanding that you get in this ring RIGHT NOW" said Jennifer

The lights go out, when they come back on, the woman is in the ring with Jennfier.

"Listen, over the past number of weeks, you've been in the ring, the rafters and the front row, now I want to know, who are you and why are you here?" asked Jennifer

The woman grabs a mic.

"Jennifer, my name...is Scarlett, I came here because I want to be the EFW Blossom Champion, I have been observing the Blossom matches to get a closer look at my competition, the only person that seems even the least bit impressive is you, so I would like to ask you to join me in an alliance to get to the top, what do you say?" asked Scarlett

Jennifer hesitated to answered.

"Does this answer your question?" asked Jennifer before tackling Scarlett.

"Woah, Jennfier and Scarlett going at it" said Travis

Scarlett fights back, when both Blossoms are up, Scarlett spears Jennifer.

Amen Hallelujah plays and Ashley Marie Brooks comes in to help Jennifer.

"Woah, The Blossom Champion coming to the aid of Jennfier" said Ryan

Ashley goes for a head scissors but turns it into an arm throw.

"SNOWFLAKE, THE SNOWFLAKE BY THE COUNTRY GIRL" said Travis

Bring the pain by Brand X plays and Xander Taurus and Henry Michaels appear on stage

"Ladies, it's clear that you want to fight, so this is what's going to happen..." said Xander

"Next week, Jennifer Smith will team with Ashley Marie Brooks to face Scarlett...and this Blossom" said Ryan

Unchained by Blood on the dancefloor plays and Tristen Colden walks onto the stage

==Commercial Break==

Powerline's music plays and the World Heavyweight Champion walks to the ring, his pyro following him.

"Here comes the world champ, coolest entrance ever" said Travis

"Main event time, Powerline and Hunter Blakesfield" said Ryan

Hunter's music plays and Hunter performs his signature entrance to the ring.

"This match is your main event of the evening, introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, 'Mr Pyrotechnics', POWERLINE" said Lola

The fans cheer for Powerline

"And his opponent, from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

The fans cheer for Hunter

The bell rings

"Here we go, Hunter and Powerline, both men are undefeated, Hunter starting things off with multiple shots to the gut" said Travis

"Hunter went for another but Powerline blocks it AND HUNTER with a kick to the knee, and another to the back of the leg" said Ryan

"Powerline on one knee AND HUNTER with a shot to the head" said Travis

"Powerline backed into a corner and Hunter continuing this attack" said Ryan

"Referee, Zack Adams, forcing the break AND POWERLINE, throwing Hunter out of the ring" said Travis

"Hunter landing on the apron, Powerline rebounds off the ropes AND HITS THE DROPKICK" said Ryan

"Hunter lands on the Spanish announce table, Powerline rebounding off the ropes again, going for Suicide Dive BUT HUNTER MOVES OUT OF THE WAY" said Travis

"Hunter gets Powerline back into the ring, BUT POWERLINE HITS THE SPINEBUSTER" said Ryan

"Powerline going up BUT HUNTER with a dropkick that sends the world champ to the outside" said Travis

"Hunter now pulling the champ by his mask back into the ring, Powerline now draped over the middle rope" said Ryan

"HUNTER WITH THE RUNNING KNEE" said Travis

"Hunter picking a downed World Champion BUT POWERLINE PUSHING HUNTER INTO THE CORNER" said Ryan

"Powerline now with a running clothesline into the corner, followed with a sidewalk slam" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout at 2 by Hunter. Powerline now with a kick to the gut of Hunter FOLLOWED UP WITH A RUNNING LEG DROP" said Ryan

"Hunter sitting up and Powerline seeing the opportunity AND HITS THE DROPKICK" said Travis

"Powerline setting up for the Maple Leaf Leap, HE LEAPS BUT HUNTER MOVED OUT OF THE WAY" said Ryan

"Hunter takes advantage AND HITS THE OKLAHOMA SLAM" said Travis

"Hunter setting Powerline up, World Champ gets to his feet AND HUNTER WITH THE BIG HUNT" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"2 Count, Powerline back up, Hunter going for the spear BUT POWERLINE WITH THE BACK BODY DROP, Hunter landing on his feet BUT POWERLINE WITH THE SPEAR" said Travis

"Powerline not going for the cover, instead, sets Hunter up for a powerbomb, but Hunter escapes AND TOSSES POWERLINE OUT OF THE RING" said Ryan

"Hunter following suit, SLAMMING the head of the World Champ into the steps, AND THROWING HIM INTO THE STEPS" said Travis

"Hunter getting Powerline back into the ring after hitting an apron boot" said Ryan

"Hunter firing the crowd up, allowing Powerline to recover AND HIT THE POWERBOMB" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout again by Hunter. Powerline setting Blakesfield up for a power slam BUT HUNTER ESCAPES AND PUSHES POWERLINE INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Ryan

"Now Hunter HITS THE EIGHT SECOND RIDE" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

Hunter asks for a mic.

"Hey, with this win, I can add a stipulation for the tag title match at Supremacy X...Well, this Sunday, The Misfits defend the tag titles against H2O...IN A HARDCORE MATCH" said Hunter

"WOAH, What a way to end the show, Hunter and Hannah facing the Misfits at Supremacy X for the tag titles in a Hardcore match

* * *

><p><strong>AT SUPREMACY X<strong>

**1) Jack Threlfall vs Thunderbolt in a no DQ match where if Jack loses, he will be fired**

**2) Joseph Winters vs Thunder Long in a 3 Stages of Hell match with round one being a flag match, round 2 being a strap match and round 3 being a last ride match**

**3) Ashley Marie Brooks vs Jennifer Smith vs Tristen Colden in a 3 Way Dance for the Blossom Title**

**4) The Misfits vs H2O for the EFW World Tag Team Titles in a Hardcore Match**

**5) Demonic DJ vs Duke Jackson on a No Holds Barred match for the EFW Zero G Championship**

**6) Powerline vs MARKK for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship where Kevin Stang will be banned from ringside**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Who do you think will win?**


	11. Supremacy X

Time for the newest edition

Disclaime: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (I made it by Kevin Rudolph)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome to Supremacy X, biggest PPV of the year, I'm Travis Cade, I am joined by Ryan Fawcer" said Travis

"We are in our nations capital, Washington DC at the sold out arena for Supremacy X" said Ryan

"Time to kick things off" said Travis

The sound of records being scratched fills the arena, at the stage, Demonic DJ is wearing a full DJ outfit and is behind a turntable, on the turntable is the Zero G Championship.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing the only man that can get a woman to fall in love with him before he's even met them, a man that is going to win this no holds barred match and walk away with the gold, THE ZERO G CHAMPION, DEMONIC DJ" said Demonic DJ

Demonic DJ performs his own entrance music on the turntables as they start to move towards the ring.

"Well our first match tonight is for the Zero G Title, Demonic DJ really going all out to make an entrance" said Ryan

Duke Jackson's music plays and Duke is risen to the stage from a lift built into it (Like Kurt Angle's entrance in TNA), from there on, he pretends to escape his straight jacket.

DJ removes his shirt, revealing he is wearing a blue attire rather than his regular red one, Duke is wearing a white version of his ring attire.

"Test of strength by these two men" said Travis

"Shot to the head by DJ followed with a clothesline to the back" said Ryan

"DJ now dragging Jackson to the corner and connects with the backhand chop, now repeated shots to the head of Duke Jackson" said Travis

"And follows it up with another reverse clothesline" said Ryan

"Now DJ, picking up Duke Jackson, STRONG IRISH WHIP into the corner" said Travis

"Duke rolling out of the ring, DJ trying to pull him back in and WOAH, Duke Jackson just pulled Demonic DJ out of the ring through the ropes" said Ryan

"DJ up quickly and Jackson with a punch to the gut" said Travis

"DJ with a kick to the gut, may be going for a powerbomb here NO, Duke tackling DJ and trying to go for the figure four leglock BUT DJ reverses" said Ryan

"Both men up, Duke charging at DJ, BUT DJ SIDESTEPS AND DUKE IS SENT SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE STEPS" said Travis

"DJ going under the ring and pulls out a Kendo Stick" said Ryan

"OW, Shot to the back of Duke Jackson and now gets Duke back into the ring" said Travis

"DJ HITS THE RUNNING KNEE" said Ryan

"DJ now gets Duke Jackson back up, Irish whip into the corner, BUT DUKE with a backflip onto the turnbuckle and dropkick for DJ, but the champ is still standing" said Travis

"Duke going for the piledriver onto Demonic DJ, BUT THE CHAMP reverses into a back body drop" said Ryan

"Oh god, DJ removing the top turnbuckle and now acting hurt" said Travis

"Duke taking the bait, going after Demonic DJ...BUT DJ DROPKICKING DUKE JACKSON in the knee, sending the Freak show, face first into the exposed corner, Duke Jackson is bleeding" said Ryan

"Demonic DJ going under the ring again, this time, grabbing a trash can and lid, now picking up Duke, AND HE HITS THE SPINEBUSTER" said Travis

"DJ reaching inside that trashcan now, pulling out a pair of handcuffs" said Ryan

"DJ, has one of Duke's hands locked, BUT DUKE with the backhand, fighting back, DUKE HITS THE SPEAR, now applying the figure four leglock" said Travis

"DJ, struggling to escape, wait, he has that Kendo Stick in hand and striking Duke Jackson, forcing the break" said Ryan

"Both men up AND DJ with the running knee. DJ finishing locking the handcuffs, Duke is trapped" said Travis

"Demonic DJ picking up Duke Jackson AND A STUNNER BY DJ" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"HOW DID HE KICKOUT OF THAT?! HOW?!" asked Ryan

"DJ has had enough, getting out of the ring and grabbing the Zero G Championship" said Travis

"DJ, back in the ring and placing the title on his shoulder" said Ryan

"Picking up Duke Jackson too, oh no" said Travis

"He wouldn't, would he?" asked Ryan

"STUNNER, DJ WITH THE STUNNER WITH THE ZERO G TITLE ON HIS SHOULDER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL THE EFW ZERO G CHAMPION, DEMONIC DJ" said Lola

"Oh god, Paramedics coming down with a stretcher for Duke Jackson" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before we start the next match, we will like to show you the third inductee into the EFW Hall of Fame" said Travis

**6"9  
>487 Pounds<br>Hunter: "Whether you knew him as Mabel..."  
>Powerline: "Viscera..."<br>Jack Threlfall: "...or Big Daddy V"  
>Hannah Layla: "You had to be impressed at what he could do in the ring"<br>**

**Former WWE King of the Ring  
>MARKK: "He's competed against some of the best"<br>Hunter: "From the likes of Kane, The Undertaker, Bobby Lashley, The Godfather, Mark Henry, John Cena, the list goes on"**

**Former Tag Team Champion  
>Winters: "He really was a truly impressive wrestler"<strong>

**Now, EFW is proud to induct the late Nelson Frazier Jr. into the EFW Hall of Fame**

"So Nelson Frazier Jr. will join Jeff Hardy, Cain Velasquez and tonight's musical guest in the EFW Hall of Fame class of 2014" said Travis

Thunder Long's music plays and the former pro boxer walks to the ring, holding an American Flag.

"This is round one in the Three Stages of Hell match, a Flag Match, the winner is the first man to get to the pole and take down the flag of their respective country, introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long" said Lola

"Thunder Long will be attempting to take down the American Flag in this Flag match, after the match is finished, both men will start the second round after the match after this and the same process will happen for the final round" said Ryan

Joseph Winter's music plays and the Irishman walks to the ring holding the Southern Irish Flag, wearing a new green version of his attire.

"And his opponent, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"Joseph Winters definitely a popular star in EFW, this match will be a flag match, first one to take down their respective flag wins" said Travis

The bell rings

"Here we go, both men starting on the corners opposite to their flags, WINTERS, going under the legs of Thunder Long and going straight for the flag, BUT LONG pulling him down from the corner" said Ryan

"Long with the Irish whip into the opposing corner, LOOK AT THIS, Thunder Long, has Winters in the corner and climbing up the same corner, going for the flag" said Travis

"NO, Winters escapes and hits Thunder Long with the dropkick onto the back of Thunder Long" said Ryan

"Joseph now, on the apron, now on the top turnbuckle, AND A HUGE LEG LARIET FROM THE TOP ROPE, both men are down" said Travis

"Winters back to his feet first, going for his flag, BUT LONG from behind connects with the powerbomb" said Ryan

"Long going out of the ring, oh my god, taking a wooden board and placing it between the ring and the barricade" said Travis

"Long back in, OH NO, he's going to Suplex Joseph Winters through the board" said Ryan

"Wait, Winters fighting back, RUNNING ON THE ROPES, REVERSING THE SUPLEX ONTO A MODIFIED DDT" said Travis

"Winters setting up Long here for the Superkick, HERE IT COMES but Long ducks it AND CONNECTS WITH THE FALLING POWERSLAM" said Ryan

"Winters has to be out of it, Long going for the flag, he almost has it, WAIT, WINTERS BACK UP" said Travis

"Winters trying to prevent Long from getting the flag, WAIT, NO!" said Ryan

"Thunder Long just pushed Joey from the top rope all the way down to that plank of wood, sending Winters straight through it. Long takes advantage of the opportunity and takes down the flag" said Travis

"THE WINNER OF THE FLAG MATCH, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Long wins the flag match but we still have the strap match and the Last Ride match later tonight" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Tristen Colden's music plays and Tristen does backflips down the ramp.

"This is a 3 way dance for the EFW Blossom Championship, introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 125 pounds, Tristen Colden" said Lola

"Here we go, the top 3 Blossoms in the business compete for the title, time to decide which one of them is the best" said Ryan

Jennifer's music plays and Jennfier walks to the ring, wearing a silver coloured tank top, a white, sleeveless jacket, black wrestling tights and black cowgirl boots. She blows kisses to the fans.

"From Gainesville, Georgia, weighing 132 pounds, Jennifer Smith" said Lola

"This Blossom, last month, was cheated out of the Blossom title by Tristen Colden when in the Blossom Gauntlet, Jennifer was struck in the mid section with Tristen Colden's cane" said Travis

Amen Hallelujah plays and Ashley Marie Brooks walks to the ring, swaying her hips, with the blossoms title

"And from New Orleans, Louisiana, weighing 197 pounds, she is the current Blossom Champion, ASHLEY MARIE BROOKS" said Lola

"Here comes the Blossoms Champion" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go, WOAH, Jennifer Smith and Ashley Marie Brooks going right after Tristen Colden" said Travis

"Double team, they want Colden out of the match" said Ryan

"Not a bad strategy, BUT COLDEN fighting them off" said Travis

"JENNFIER, thinks ahead with that spinning heel kick" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"And Colden kicking out quickly, but Ashley and Jennfier continuing the double team attack" said Travis

"Ashley and Jennifer with a double Irish whip onto the ropes AND A DOUBLE DROPKICK" said Ryan

"Ashley into the cover here" said Travis

1! Kickout

"And Jennifer" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Colden not staying down" said Travis

"Oh god, it's Scarlett" said Ryan as Scarlett walks down the ramp

"Scarlett, on Monday, appeared and confronted Jennfier, offering an alliance which Jennfier refused" said Ryan

"Now just observing this match" said Travis

"In the ring, Ashley and Jennifer continuing this double team tactic with Colden, WOAH, Colden reversing the double Irish whip attempt into a double clothesline" said Ryan

"Colden, going after Ashley Marie Brooks, WAIT, Ashley reversing into a Schoolgirl" said Travis

1! 2! Scarlett interferes and pushes the pin attempt so Tristen was in.

Scarlett keeps hold of Jennifer so she can't break the pin

1! 2! Ashley kicks out

"2 Count, WAIT, Jennifer with the high kick onto Scarlett, now both Blossoms are fighting up the ramp" said Ryan

"Well, I guess Jennifer isn't going to be continuing with this match, WAIT, IN THE RING, TRISTEN WITH A ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout by Ashley, Tristen with the Irish whip into the ropes, going for a clothesline BUT ASHLEY DUCKS" said Ryan

"WOAH, ASHLEY, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THE SNOWFLAKE" said Travis

"Ashley is going up top, MOONSAULT, ASHLEY HITS THE MOONSAULT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL THE EFW BLOSSOMS CHAMPION, ASHLEY MARIE BROOKS" said Lola

"What a win for the Blossoms champion, retaining her title" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and Gentlemen, earlier tonight, Thunder Long earned the first point in the three stages of hell match, up next is round 2, the strap match" said Ryan

Thunder Long's music plays and Thunder Long walks to the ring, throwing punches like a boxer.

"This next match is the second round in 3 stages of hell, a strap match, both men will be strapped together at the wrist and there will be no pinfalls, no submissions, no countouts and no disqualifications, the only way to win is to tap the 4 turnbuckle pads, introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Here comes the boxer, so far he is 1-0 in 3 stages of hell, but will he be able to win the second round?" asked Travis

Joseph Winters' music plays and Joseph Winters walks to the ring holding his shoulder

"And his opponent, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"Winters clearly hurt his shoulder in the flag match when Thunder Long pushed Joseph Winters from the top rope to the floor through a wooden board" said Ryan

Both men are strapped together at the wrist.

The bell rings

"Here we go with this match, lock up to start, headlock now by Long, WOAH, Winters using the strap to tie the legs of Long together" said Travis

"And now connects with a double leg dropkick" said Ryan

"Long getting untangled, backing up into a corner and Winters now hammering away at the former professional boxer" said Travis

"Long out of the corner, Winters taps the first turnbuckle pad, now running and jumping over Thunder Long, tapping the second pad" said Ryan

"WOAH, Winters was going for the 3rd pad but Thunder Long stopping anything like that from happening" said Travis

"Long with repeated blows to the face, now just to clarify, if Winters tapped the final 2 turnbuckle pads right now, it would be irrelevant, he has to tap them all without being attacked but that doesn't mean he can't attack Long" said Ryan

"WOAH, THUNDER LONG, USING THE STRAP TO CHOKE OUT JOSEPH WINTERS" said Travis

"The Irishman is down, he may be out, WOAH, Thunder Long now using the strap to carry Winters on his back like a back pack" said Ryan

"Long taps the first turnbuckle, WAIT, Winters, when Long turned to go to the other pad, Winters tapped the pad himself" said Travis

"Long tapping the second pad, Winters follows suit" said Ryan

"Third pad for Long and for Winters" said Travis

"Wait, before Long taps the 4th pad, I think he's going to slam Joseph Winters face into the pad" said Ryan

"He is...and he succeeds" said Travis

The referee calls for the bell

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Joseph Winters has tapped all 4 turnbuckle pads with his hand, therefore, the winner of the Strap match is Joseph Winters" said Lola

"What? How?" asked Ryan

"Lets check the replay footage" said Travis

The 2 commentators check the replay footage

"Oh, I get it, when Long slammed Winters head into the pad, Winters held his hand infront of his face so technically, his hand DID tap the turnbuckle" said Ryan

Thunder Long is arguing with the referee, so he picks him up.

"Wait, what's Long doing here?" asked Travis

"OH MY GOD, Thunder Long just hit Thunder Before The Lightning on the referee" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Thunderbolt's music plays and Thunderbolt walks to the ring like a superhero, wearing a sky blue version of his usual dark blue attire

"This match set for one fall is a No Disqualification Match, introducing first, from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, 'The Superhero' THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

"Here we go, no dq in this match and if Jack Threlfall loses, he will be fired" said Travis

Pyro goes off and the arena goes dark. Jack Threlfall's music plays and the lights come back on, on top of the ramp is Jack Threlfall wearing a black trench coat. He starts generically walking to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Rotherham, England, weighing 287 pounds, 'Silverslick' JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

Jack gets in the ring and removes his trench coat, revealing that he is wearing a new ring attire, one side of his tights were solid black with the word 'SILVERSLICK' written down the side in white letters, the other side was a Black and white version of the Union Jack, Threlfall was also wearing white boots.

"Here we go with the no DQ math, Threlfall and Thunderbolt, both men starting things off with a lockup" said Ryan

"Threlfall quickly turning it into a rear waistlock and connects with the belly to back slam" said Travis

"Jack donning the new attire, now into the headlock, tossing Thunderbolt into the ropes, goes for the clothesline but Thunderbolt ducks out of the way" said Ryan

"THUNDERBOLT with the dropkick, taking the near 300 pounder off his feet" said Travis

"Threlfall quickly rolling out of the ring, Thunderbolt following suit BUT THRELFALL with the back elbow to the gut and SLAMMING Thunderbolt's head into the barricade" said Ryan

"Threlfall getting Thunderbolt and himself back into the ring, setting Thunderbolt up for something BUT THUNDERBOLT with the dropkick again" said Travis

"Thunderbolt now with repeated kicks to the chest of Jack Threlfall AND ONE TO THE HEAD" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Kickout at 2 by Jack Threlfall, the brit quickly gets back to his feet but backed into the corner, Thunderbolt charging at Silverslick BUT THRELFALL sidesteps and Thunderbolt ended up dropkicking the top turnbuckle" said Travis

"And Threlfall follows it up with the London Lariat that turns Thunderbolt inside out" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout at 2 by Thunderbolt, now Threlfall is annoyed, going out of the ring and grabbing a chair" said Travis

"Threlfall going for the chair shot WAIT, THUNDERBOLT WITH THE DOUBLE KNEE JAWBREAKER while Threlfall had the chair in hand" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"HOW DID JACK THRELFALL KICKOUT OF THAT?" asked Travis

"Determination and the want to keep his job" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt with the Hurricanrana, setting up for the 619" said Travis

"Steel Chair in hand, WOAH, HITS THE 619 WITH THE STEEL CHAIR FOR MORE IMPACT" said Ryan

"Now Thunderbolt going up top, going for the 450 Splash with the chair, NO, THRELFALL MOVING OUT OF THE WAY" said Travis

"THRELFALL HITS THE DDT" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Kickout at 2 by Thunderbolt, Threlfall, setting him up, going for the Union Jack Tigerbomb here BUT THUNDERBOLT REVERSES INTO A ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Threlfall with a Kickout at 2, THUNDERBOLT going for the springboard back elbow WOAH" said Ryan

"Jack Threlfall countered the stringboard back elbow into a full nelson, WAIT, THRELFALL HIT THE FULL NELSON BOMB AND THE COVER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

"Jack Threlfall's career is safe for now" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

A hearse is driven up next to the stage.

"This is the final round in 3 Stages of Hell, a Last Ride match, to win, the wrestlers must attempt to lock their opponent into the back of the hearse and drive out of the arena, the first one to do so, will win" said Lola

Thunder Long's music plays and Thunder Long walks to the ring, throwing punches like a boxer

"Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

Joseph Winters music plays and Winters walks to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go with the tie breaker round in this 3 stages of hell match, Winters offering the handshake to Long, BUT LONG, with a low blow and multiple shots to the head of Joseph Winters" said Travis

"Winters has to be hurt, he's went through a wooden board, he's fallen from the top rope to the arena floor and he's been choked by a leather strap" said Ryan

"Long continuing this assault on the Irishman" said Travis

"OH NO, Thunder Long going for it already" said Ryan

"THUNDER BEFORE THE LIGHTNING" said Travis

"Thunder Long now dragging Winters up the ramp, he's basically just dead weight" said Ryan

"Long, opening the back of the hearse, WOAH, Winters getting his second wind and going right after Long, BUT LONG WITH THE BOOT" said Travis

"Long, leaning Thunder Long on the opened up back of the hearse, OH MY, slamming the back if the Hearse shut while Winters was leaning against it" said Ryan

"Long now gets Winters into the back of the Hearse, he's shut the back, all he has to do is get in the driver seat and drive out of the arena" said Travis

"Long opens the front door, WAIT" said Ryan

"IT'S JASON CAGE, JASON CAGE WAS WAITING IN THE FRONT OF THE HEARSE FOR THIS, GOING RIGHT AFTER THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"Cage opening the back of the Hearse and retrieves Winters, Cage grabbing some water, whoa, he's pouring it on Winters to wake him up" said Ryan

"Both men now setting up Long AND THEY HIT A DOUBLE SUPERKICK" said Travis

"Both men working together now...and they succeed in getting Thunder Long into the Hearse" said Ryan

"Both men now getting in the front and now driving off" said Travis

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

==Commercial Break==

The Misfits music plays and The Tag Team Champions walk to the ring, dancing like idiots alongside their new female manager

"This is a Hardcore tag team match set for one fall, and it is for the EFW World Tag Team Championships, introducing first, accompanied by Dixie, from New York City, at a combined weight of 458 pounds, they are the current EFW World Tag Team Champions, Flare Jack and Madd Max, THE MISFITS" said Lola

Devour by Shinedown plays and Hunter Blakesfield, who was wearing a new blue attire and a jean jacket, and Hannah Layla, who was wearing a new green attire, approach the ring through the crowd.

"And introducing the challengers, at a combined weight of 470 pounds, Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla, H2O"

The bell rings

"Here we go with this tornado tag team Hardcore match for the Tag Titles and speaking of tag titles, on the next edition of EFW, we will crown the first ever EFW Blossom Tag Champions on a 4 team tournament, Hunter's girlfriend Jennifer will team with Ashley to face Scarlett and Tristen" said Ryan

"And K2 will face Queen B and Miss Mayhem" said Travis

"Hunter has Madd Max in the corner with the repeated back elbows and now repeated shoulder thrusts in the corner" said Ryan

"Hannah Layla now with Flare but remember that Flare Jack and Madd Max are called The Misfits because they are freaking nuts" said Travis

"Now Hunter and Hannah Irish whipping both members of the Misfits into eachother" said Ryan

"And a double dropkick for good measure" said Travis

"Hunter picking up Madd Max, could be going for Eight Second Ride, Hannah has Flare Jack, could be going for Hawaiian Smasher" said Ryan

"Well Hunter hit Eight Second Ride but Flare Jack fought out of the Hawaiian Smasher, AND FLARE GOING FOR THE VERTABREAKER BUT HUNTER IS THERE TO MAKE the save" said Travis

"Hunter sets both The Misfits up for the spear AND HE HITS IT ON BOTH MEN, THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS AND THE NEW EFW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, H2O" said Lola

"Well done to our new Tag Team Champions, Hannah Layla and Hunter Blakesfield" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome tonight's musical guest star, SLYGUITAR" said Lola

Sly appears on top of the stage with a band.

"Hope you are all enjoying Supremacy X TONIGHT" said Sly

The fans cheer

"This song is called The Pearl" said Sly

_I've searched for a long time before to find it_

_It was deep inside this ocean of love_

_Pale under the moon, sparkly with the sun above_

_Unic between the stones, it made my heart beat_

_I found a pearl_

_Together we'll stay_

_Now you're my girl_

_Forever we'll lay_

_I found a pearl_

_Together we'll stay_

_Now you're my girl_

_Forever we'll lay_

_When I feel you in the palm of my hand_

_You make me feel so good, even if I'm in demand_

_I'm gonna give you all that you need_

_Every day, so close to you eager to feed_

_I found a pearl_

_Together we'll stay_

_Now you're my girl_

_Forever we'll lay_

_I found a pearl_

_Together we'll stay_

_Now you're my girl_

_Forever we'll lay_

_Share your beauty with me_

_This is the only way to be_

_Your beauty makes me feel strong_

_My thoughts are completely wrong_

_I found a pearl_

_Together we'll stay_

_Now you're my girl_

_Forever we'll lay_

_I found a pearl_

_Together we'll stay_

_Now you're my girl_

_Forever we'll lay_

_I found a pearl_

_Together we'll stay_

_Now you're my girl_

_Forever we'll lay_

"That was SlyGuitar, our musical guest and the final inductee into this years EFW Hall of Fame where he will join Jeff Hardy, Cain Velasquez and Nelson Frazier Jr." said Ryan

"Up next is the main event, Powerline vs MARKK for the World Heavyweight Championship" said Travis

MARKK's music plays and MARKK approaches the ring, slowly.

"Here comes the challenger for the World Heavyweight Title, MARKK, last month, MARKK took on Powerline in the finals of the World Title Tournament when he was the recipient of the Maple Leaf Leap from the top of a ladder and lost the match" said Ryan

Powerline's music plays and the World Champion zip lines to the ring, wearing a new red attire.

"WOAH, AND I THOUGHT POWERILNE'S NORMAL ENTRANCE WAS BIG" said Travis

"This is the main event of Supremacy X, a one fall match for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship" said Lola

The fans cheer

"Introducing first, the challenger, from wherever the hell he desires, weighing 208 pounds, MARKK" said Lola

The fans boo MARKK

"And his opponent, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, he is the current reigning and defending EFW World Heavyweight Champion, 'Mr Pyrotechnics' POWERLINE" said Lola

The fans cheer for Powerline

The bell rings

"Here we go, Powerline vs MARKK in this rematch for the EFW World Title" said Ryan

"Both men starting things off with a lockup, MARKK turns it into a headlock" said Travis

"Now Powerline hits the back Suplex, onto MARKK" said Ryan

"Powerline now with the Lou Thez Press, multiple punches to the face of the challenger" said Travis

"Now Powerline setting MARKK up for the spear, could be going for the win early BUT MARKK SIDESTEPS and the World Champion goes shoulder first into the ropes" said Ryan

"Travis with the roll up here, wait, his feet are on the ropes" said Travis

1! 2! Ref notices MARKK's feet on the ropes

"Ref noticing MARKK cheating" said Ryan

"WOAH, POWERLINE WITH THE ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout at 2 by MARKK, one thing that Powerline has to watch out for is that dreaded DOA of MARKK" said Ryan

"Powerline now with multiple shots to the head of MARKK, Irish whip into the ropes, GOING FOR THE SPINEBUSTER" said Travis

"But MARKK with the reversal" said Ryan

"MARKK now going to the top, possibly going for that deadly diving leg drop" said Travis

"HE HITS IT, MARKK HITS THE DIVING LEG DROP" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout at 2 by the World Heavyweight Champion" said Travis

"MARKK now, setting up for that double underhook chickenwing gutbuster" said Ryan

"NO, POWERLINE REVERSES IT" said Travis

"OH, POWERLINE HITS THE CANADIAN BACKBREAKER" said Ryan

"Powerline going to the top rope, he may be about to fly Air Montreal...MAPLE LEAF LEAP, THAT HUGE DIVING ELBOW DROP BY POWERLINE" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and still EFW World Heavyweight Champion, POWERLINE" said Lola

"What a win for Mr Pyrotechnics, still the EFW World Heavyweight Champion" said Ryan

"Well that's all for Supremacy X, join us next year" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>On EFW Next Time<strong>

**1) H20 vs Joseph Winters and Jason Cage for the Tag Titles**

**2) Warsman debuts**

**3) Ashley Marie Brooks & Jennifer Smith vs Tristen Colden & Scarlett**

**4) K2 vs Miss Mayhem and Queen B to determine the first Blossom Tag Champions**

**5) Tyler DeToya debuts**

**6) Powerline vs Thunder Long**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Who do you think will win?**


	12. Week 9

Time for the newest edition

Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to EFW off the heels of a spectacular EFW, I go by Travis Cade..."

"And I go by Ryan Fawcer, tonight, H20, the new tag champions, face the team of Joseph Winters and Jason Cage, with the tag titles on the line" said Ryan

"Also, with the promos comes the wrestlers, we have the in ring debuts of Tyler DeToya and Warsman" said Travis

"Ashley Marie Brooks teams with Jennifer Smith to face Tristen Colden and Scarlett" said Ryan

"K2 faces Miss Mayhem and Queen B to determine the first EFW Blossom Tag Champions" said Travis

"Then in our main event, World Champion, Powerline faces Thunder Long" said Ryan

==Backstage Interview==

"My guests at this time, H20" said Phil Boris

Hunter and Hannah appear with the tag team titles on their shoulders

"Hey Phil" said Hunter

"Guys, how do you feel about winning the EFW World Tag Team Championships last night?" asked Phil

"It's great, a lot of people thought that our tag team wouldn't work well together, well screw them because we have the EFW World Tag Titles now" said Hannah

"And now we would like to announce that starting next week, EFW will be hosting a 16 man Wildcard Tag Team Tournament, the winners will face us for the tag titles at Hardcore Hell Hole" said Hunter

"But what if you lose the tag titles tonight?" asked Phil

"We won't, Jason and Joseph are a great tag team, but they can't beat us tonight, we will walk out of here as the EFW World Tag Team Champions" said Hannah

H20 walk away.

==Commentators==

"Well, later tonight, Jason Cage and Joseph Winters take on H20 with the EFW World Tag Team Titles on the line" said Travis

"Our next PPV will be Hardcore Hell Hole, 12 men will compete in a weapons gauntlet for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship" said Ryan

"Before the show, it was announced that MARKK will join Powerline as one of the 12 men" said Travis

==In the ring==

"This contest is scheduled for one fall, in the ring, from Denver, Colorado, Martin Maverick" said Lola

Choir music plays and a man who matches Tyler DeToya's description from a few weeks ago, wearing a white robe, walks to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Boca Raton, Florida, weighing 221 pounds, The Smartest Man Alive, TYLER DETOYA" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go, Tyler DeToya making his debut, Maverick going for the first strike but DeToya reverses with a kick to the gut, DeToya now with a SNAP DDT" said Travis

"DeToya now, has Maverick on his shoulders, HE HITS THE PHD, that's the Princeton Harvard Driver" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, TYLER DETOYA" said Lola

==Commercial Break==

A silver car is seen entering the parking lot, Powerline gets out of the car, with the World title

Back with the commentators.

"Well, that man was our World Heavyweight Champion, Powerline" said Ryan

"Later tonight, he will face EFW's resident Boxer, Thunder Long" said Travis

Country Music is heard and Jennifer and Ashley walk to the ring together.

"This is a Blossoms Tag Team Match set for one fall, introducing first, Jennifer Smith and The EFW Blossoms Champion, Ashley Marie Brooks, THE COUNTRY GIRLS" said Lola

"The Country Girls teaming up together for the first time since they competed in an untelevised, 8 Blossom Tag Match where they teamed with K2 to face Tristen Colden, Lindsay, Miss Mayhem and Queen B" said Ryan

"Of Course, that match was won by Colden's team, let's see if The Country Girls can get a different outcome" said Travis

Unchained by Blood on the dance floor plays and Tristen Colden does backflips down the ramp wearing her signature jacket and hat and holding her signature cane.

"And their opponents, first, from Chicago, Illinois, TRISTEN COLDEN" said Lola

"And I bet that Tristen's husband, Glenn Jacobs, AKA The Big Red Machine, Kane, is watching this match, cheering for his wife" said Ryan

Change (In The House Of Flies) by Deftones plays and Scarlett walks to the ring confidently and seductively wearing a tight white half shirt that shows her stomach, tight back leather pants with black wrestling boots, white arm bands and a long black trench coat.

"And her partner, from Tallahassee, Florida, weighing 125 pounds, SCARLETT" said Lola

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Tristen starting things off with Ashley" said Travis

"Backhand chop by Ashley but multiple punches by Tristen" said Ryan

"And a knee by Colden, and a punch and another Knee" said Travis

"Body Slam by Colden, followed by a leg drop" said Ryan

"Ashley back up but walks into a knee by Colden and an Irish whip into the corner" said Travis

"Colden going for the shoulder thrust but Ashley side steps, sending Colden shoulder first into the steel post" said Ryan

"Ashley follows up with a double knee facebuster. Ashley rebounds off the ropes, goes for a running leg drop but Colden escapes the ring, Wait, look out for Jennifer...Who hits the Senton" said Travis

"Jennifer gets Tristen back in the ring, Tristen back to her feet, Ashley going for the Superkick but Tristen ducks it, tries to make the tag to Scarlett BUT SCARLETT drops from the apron and walks away." said Ryan

"What's going on?" asked Travis

"I don't know, but Ashley makes the tag to Jennifer WHO HITS COUNTRY HOUSE ON TRISTEN" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, THE COUNTRY GIRLS" said Lola

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and Gentlemen, up next is the debut of the new wrestler, Warsman" said Travis

"He faces Thunderbolt and next week, Warsman faces Tyler DeToya" said Ryan

"We don't know that much about Warsman but we will know enough in a moment

Thunderbolt's music plays and Thunderbolt walks to the ring like a superhero. Wearing his old, bark blue attire

"This bout is set for one fall, introducing first, from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

Russian War-Front Battle Music plays and a huge African American man wearing black boots, black/yellow/red knee pads, black wrist tape, black elbow pads, black Hulk Hogan style trunks, a black mask that covers his entire face with yellow fabric covering the eyes and a black helmet approaches the ring.

"And his opponent, standing at seven feet two inches tall, weighing 355 pounds, from Moscow, Russia in the Former Soviet Union, WARSMAN" said Lola

"The 7"3 Soldier making his debut tonight against Thunderbolt" said Travis

The bell rings

"Thunderbolt running right at Warsman BUT THE BIG RUSSIAN HITS THE BOOT" said Ryan

"Warsman motioning for Thunderbolt to get up, Thunderbolt back to his feet BUT WARSMAN HITS THE RUNNING HEADBUTT" said Travis

"Warsman, picking up Thunderbolt, has him on his shoulders AND HITS THE F-5, adopted from Brock Lesnar" said Ryan

"Wait, Warsman's going to the top rope?" asked Travis

"DIVING HEADBUTT, AKA MALEVOLENT MOSCOW" said Ryan

"Warsman, picking up Thunderbolt again, Irish whip into the ropes AND HITS THE SPINEBUSTER" said Travis

"Warsman picking up Thunderbolt again AND HITS A REVERSE DDT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, WARSMAN" said Lola

"You could count to 1000, Thunderbolt is down for the count" said Travis

"Oh my god, Warsman continuing the assault" said Ryan

"Oh no, adding insult to injury, it's Jack Threlfall with a chair" said Travis

"Jack's in the ring, I just know he's going to use that chair on Thunderbolt" said Ryan

"WAIT, WHAT?! JACK THRELFALL USING THE CHAIR ON WARSMAN" said Travis

"Jack Threlfall actually coming to the aid of Thunderbolt" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

A mixture of TTYLXOX and Something to Dance For by Bella Thorne and Zendaya plays and Kelsey and Kimmy dance down the ramp together.

"This is a Blossoms Tag Match set for one fall, introducing first, at a combined weight of 380 pounds, Kelsey and Kimmy, K SQUARED" said Lola

Regal music plays and Queen B and Miss Mayhem walk to the ring together.

"And their opponents, Queen B, Miss Mayhem, TEAM MEAN" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go with this match, K2 starting things off with Kimmy and Team Mean starting things with Queen B" said Travis

"Lock up to start, KIMMY throwing Queen B into the corner, and another lock up, in the corner, referee, Sophia Azreal ordering the break" said Ryan

1! 2! Kelsey releases

"OH, Queen B with the forearm strike out of the corner BUT KIMMY WITH THE SLAP" said Travis

"And QUEEN B MAKES the tag to Miss Mayhem" said Ryan

"Miss Mayhem goes for the running shoulder barge but Kimmy still standing, Mayhem trying again but KIMMY hits the back body drop" said Travis

"Kimmy, the stronger member of K2, picking Miss Mayhem up by the hair and tags in Kelsey" said Ryan

"Kelsey with a forearm strike, Irish whip but Mayhem counters, Mayhem going for a Spinebuster BUT KELSEY REVERSES INTO AN ARM DRAG" said Travis

"KELSEY HITS THE SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB, KIMMY IN AND TAKES OUT QUEEN B" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners and the New EFW Blossom Tag Champions, Kelsey and Kimmy, K2" said Lola

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and Gentlemen, up next, H20 face Jason Cage and Joseph Winters for the EFW World Tag Titles" said Travis

"Also, don't forget our next PPV is Hardcore Hell Hole, at that event, the main event will be the 12 man weapons gauntlet for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, so far, the only known entrants are Powerline and MARKK, next week we will have 2 qualifiers, first will be a tag team qualifier, The Army will face Team Mexico and the second qualifier will be an 8 man tag team elimination tag match, The Misfits and The Circus Clowns will take on The Asian Alliance and H20" said Ryan

"Also, we start the 16 man wildcard tag tournament, who will be paired with who?" asked Travis

Hunter's music plays and Hunter and Hannah approach the ring together with the tag titles

"This next match scheduled for one fall is for the EFW World Tag Team Championships, introducing first, they are the current EFW World Tag Team Champions, H20" said Lola

My Song Knows what you did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy plays and Jason Cage and Joseph Winters approach the ring with Claud Gorman

"And their opponents, accompanied by Claud Gorman, Jason Cage, Joseph Winters, ASHEEL" said Lola

"Here we go, Jason and Joseph, or Asheel as they prefer to call themselves" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we are, Hannah Layla starting things off with Jason Cage" said Travis

"Hunter pepping the crowd up while Hannah and Cage start the match with a lockup" said Ryan

"Hannah turning it into a rear waistlock but Cage reverses into a takedown, has the leg but Hannah kicks him off" said Travis

"HANNAH now with a headlock throw" said Ryan

"Cage back up and connects with the hip toss" said Travis

"Stalemate here, Joseph distracting Hannah AND CAGE takes advantage with the clothesline to the back" said Ryan

"Tag made and in comes Joseph Winters" said Travis

"Chickenwing by Cage and a backhand chop by Joey" said Ryan

"Winters with the side headlock, quickly shoved into the ropes AND TAKES Hannah down with the shoulder barge" said Travis

"Winters now taking out Hunter aswell, Hunter in the ring, ref telling Hunter to get back on the apron" said Ryan

"Winters getting Hannah back to his feet AND HANNAH WITH A BACKHAND CHOP" said Travis

"Hannah has Winters in the side headlock, Hunter tagged in, Winters throws Hannah into the ropes, I don't think he knows Hunter is the legal man" said Ryan

"Hannah going under the legs of Winters AND H20 WITH THE DOUBLE ARM DRAG" said Travis

"Cage going for something from the top BUT H20 with the double kicks to the gut, double Irish whip into the ropes, Hannah with the drop toe hold HUNTER WITH THE ELBOW DROP" said Ryan

"Hannah now, Irish whips Hunter into Joseph Winters, Hunter with the forearm shot in the corner, Hunter Irish whips Joey into Hannah Layla, AND HANNAH WITH THE SPINNING HEEL KICK" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"2 Count by Hunter on Winters, H20 looking impressive tonight against Asheel" said Ryan

"Hunter with the body slam now I think Hunter is about to go high risk BUT CAGE grabbing Hunter's boot but Hunter elbows him off, Hunter going for the kick to Cage but Jason dodges it" said Travis

"AND WINTERS with the shot that takes Hunter off the apron" said Ryan

"Cage now sending Hunter into the apron and then gets Hunter in the ring" said Travis

"Winters now with the kicks to Hunter, tag made and in comes Cage" said Ryan

"Winters and Cage with the double Irish whip, Cage leapfrogs over Hunter, sending the tag champ into a clothesline from Joey, Winters now hip tosses his partner onto Hunter connecting with a leg drop" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Almost had new champions there, Cage now with the Dragon Sleeper applied" said Ryan

"Hunter escapes, rebounds into the ropes, AND RUNS RIGHT into that spin kick from Jason Cage" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"No, another 2 count" said Ryan

"Jason with the Irish Whip into the corner AND RIGHT INTO THE BOOT OF JOSEPH WINTERS" said Travis

"Winters tagged in, Joey on the second rope, Cage Irish whips Hunter into the knees of Winters, Joey now WITH THE HURRICANRANA from the middle rope" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"NO, 2 count, Hunter kicking out just in time" said Travis

"Winters taking out Hannah Layla now, Hannah in the ring, while the referee's distracted, both members of Asheel double teaming Hunter Blakesfield" said Ryan

"Tag made to Jason Cage" said Travis

"Double Irish whip by these 2 men, attempt at the double clothesline BUT HUNTER DUCKS AND HUNTER PUSHES CAGE INTO WINTERS" said Ryan

"Kick attempt caught by Cage AND HUNTER WITH THE ENZIGURI" said Travis

"HUNTER LEAPS INTO THE CORNER AND TAGS IN HANNAH LAYLA" said Ryan

"Hannah in, back elbow for Winters, then for Cage, then for Winters again and one more for Winters" said Travis

"Irish whip into the ropes, reversed by Winters BUT HANNAH DROPKICKS JASON CAGE OFF THE APRON" said Ryan

"And a backhand chop to Winters, Hannah Layla backing Winters into the corner" said Travis

"Irish Whip into the opposite corner, Hannah going for something but Winters with the kick" said Ryan

"Winters to the middle rope AND HANNAH WITH THE HIGH KICK" said Travis

"Hannah has a hold of Winters here AND HE HITS A BACKPACK STUNNER" said Ryan

1! 2! Cage breaks the pin

"Cage with a save at the last second BUT HUNTER WITH THE SPEAR TAKING CAGE OUT" said Travis

"And Winters takes Hunter out" said Ryan

"Hannah going for the clothesline BUT WINTERS REVERSES IT INTO AN URA-NAGE SIDE SLAM" said Travis

"Winters to the top, could be going for that Shooting Star Press" said Ryan

"NO, HANNAH rolling out of harm's way but Winters landing on his feet" said Travis

"Failing the Press but Winters isn't going to give up, WAIT, HANNAH WITH THE IRISH WHIP INTO THE ROPES" said Ryan

"POP-UP BY HANNAH AND SUPERKICK BY HUNTER" said Travis

"HUNTER QUICKLY OUTSIDE TO TAKE CARE OF CAGE, HANNAH UP, DOUBLE FOOT STOMP" said Ryan

"Winters up, AND HANNAH WITH THE SPINEBUSTER" said Travis

"Hannah picking Winters up, now has the Irishman on his shoulders, HAWAIIAN SMASHER" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS AND STILL EFW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, H20" said Lola

"Hunter Blakesfield, Hannah Layla, impressive here in retaining their championships" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next, the World Heavyweight Champion, Powerline, faces EFW's resident Boxer, Thunder Long" said Ryan

Powerline's music plays and the World Champion approaches the ring with his pyro following him.

"This bout is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, he is the EFW Champion, POWERLINE" said Lola

Thunder Long's music plays and the former boxer limps to the ring

"And his opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Long obviously still showing the effects of last night" said Travis

The Bell Rings

"Lockup to start, Powerline turns it into a headlock, Long counters into a hammerlock and a hit to the back of the head" said Ryan

"Powerline with a kick to the gut, now a shot to the head, and another, and another, and another" said Travis

"Powerline and Thunder Long in their second encounter and Powerline looking to go 2-0 against the former boxer as the world champion connects with that back kick to the gut" said Ryan

"LONG, coming back with that knee and the body slam, now Long with the running leg drop, BUT POWERLINE MOVES OUT OF THE WAY" said Travis

"Powerline now with the spinning heel kick, knocking Long down" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Kickout at one by Long, Powerline now going bow and arrow here" said Travis

"Remember that this is not the first encounter between these 2 wrestlers, last month, Powerline and Thunder Long faced eachother in the second round of the World Title Tournament in a falls count anywhere match, Powerline won that match when he speared Long through a glass door" said Ryan

"Long escapes the Bow and Arrow" said Travis

"Thunder Long now hits the body slam on Powerline" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Kickout at one by the World Champion" said Travis

"Long now with that grounded headlock, and apparently, Long will be one of 12 men in the Weapons gauntlet at Hardcore Hell Hole, he will join MARKK and the World Champ, Powerline at the PPV, the rules of the match will be explained next week" said Ryan

"Powerline getting out of the headlock, now an elbow to the gut, and another, one more causes the release, AND POWERLINE WITH A RUNNING DROPKICK" said Travis

"WAIT, POWERLINE COULD BE GOING FOR A GUTWRENCH SUPLEX" said Ryan

Powerline puts Long into a gutwrench hold, then lifts him onto his shoulder, then drops down to his knee.

"WOAH, A CANADIAN BACKBREAKER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, POWERLINE" said Lola

"The World Heavyweight Champion scoring a big win tonight" said Ryan

The instrumental version of 'You Give Love A Bad Name' by Jon Bon Jovi plays and a man appears on the stage and walks to the ring

"OH MY GOD, IT'S BRUISER BENCIA, WE HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE HE FOUGHT JACK THRELFALL" said Travis

"Powerline, I have got some news, I'M BACK" said Bruiser

"That's a great thing Bencia, not many powerhouses can fly like you" said Powerline

"There's a reason I'm back, yellow boy, I want the World Heavyweight Championship" said Bruiser

"Bencia, I've got some bad news, as long as I'm the World Heavyweight Champion, you will never hold this title" said Powerline before leaving

Bruiser turns around and a really tall guy with black hair, wearing jeans and a tank top hits a big boot on Bruiser.

"OH MY GOD, WHO IS THIS?" asked Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WEEK:<strong>

**1) The Army vs Team Mexico**

**2) The Misfits & The Circus Clowns vs H20 & The Asian Alliance**

**3) Warsman vs Tyler DeToya**

**4) Who was that man?**

**5) The Rules for the Weapons Gauntlet**

**6) The Wildcard Tag Tournament reveals it's entrants**

**7) Maybe some more surprises**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Who do you think will win?**

**I know this chapter is early**


	13. Week 10

Time for the newest edition

Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome to Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, he goes by Ryan Fawcer..." said Travis

"...And he goes by Travis Cade, tonight, The Army face Team Mexico, The Misfits team with the Circus Clowns to face H20 and The Asian Alliance, Warsman takes on Tyler DeToya and more" said Ryan

"Now last week, EFW saw the return on a familiar face when Bruiser Bencia came back to EFW, confronting the World Heavyweight Champion, Powerline" said Travis

"Bruiser made it clear that he wants the World Title but he was attacked by a big man just before the show ended" said Ryan

Bruiser's music goes off and Bencia walks to the ring, annoyed

"LAST WEEK, I know that man that attacked me was hired by Powerline, so I want that sorry excuse of a World Champion to get out here RIGHT NOW" said Bruiser

Powerline's music plays and the world champ approaches the ring

"Bruiser, I have no idea what you are talking about, if I did hire that man, I would have had to know that you were going to be back last week" said Powerline

"Then why did that man attack me?" asked Bruiser

"I have no idea" said Powerline

"BUT I DO" said a mystery man

Powerline and Bruiser look at the entrance ramp and see a short man with Elvis Presley style hair, dressed like TNA wrestler, Rockstar Spud in a suit.

"Who are you?" asked Powerline

"My name is Jonas Luca, I am the manager of that man from last week, he is EFW's newest Italian wrestler, Tony 2 Times" said Jonas

"Then why did 2 Times attack me?" asked Bruiser

"Because he wants to make an impact, such as...taking you 2 on tonight in a tag match with a partner of his choice?" hinted Jonas

Powerline and Bruiser looked at eachother, knowing they had the same idea

"DEAL!" said both men

The 2 Co-GMs appeared in their office on the monitor.

"_Wow, a great main event_" said Henry

"_But it can be better_" said Xander

"_In addition to Powerline, MARKK, Bruiser and Thunder Long being in the Weapons Gauntlet at Hardcore Hellhole..._" said Henry

"_...If Tony's team wins then whoever gets the pinfall will be added to the weapons gauntlet_" said Xander

"OH MY, WHAT A MAIN EVENT" said Ryan

"Powerline and Bruiser Bencia team up to face EFW's newest star and a mystery partner" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

War music plays and CPL Wilczynski and SGT Hardin approach the ring together

"This is a tag team qualifier for the Hardcore Hellhole Weapons Gauntlet, introducing first, at a combined weight of 466 pounds, CPL Wilczynski and SGT Hardin, THE ARMY" said Lola

"The Army are definitely 2 impressive stars, CPL Wilczynski still holds the record for quickest win when he beat Barberino in 20 seconds" said Ryan

Mexican music plays and Dark Hado, Furious Frye and their manager, El Grosso, walk to the ring together

"And their opponents, accompanied by El Grosso, Dark Hado and Furious Frye, TEAM MEXICO" said Lola

"Team Mexico, these guys are fast and unpredictable, I love watching these guys compete" said Travis

The bell rings

"Here we go, Dark Hado starting things off with CPL Wilczynski, remember that CPL is one of the strongest men on roster" said Ryan

"CPL attempting the lock up but Hado with a kick to the leg" said Travis

"Hado rebounds off the ropes AND WILCZYNSKI WITH THE BOOT" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Remember that Wilczynski is the biggest member of the Zero G Division, he's big, he's mean and he's dangerous" said Travis

"Wilczynski now with the shoulder thrusts in the corner to Dark Hado, tag made to SGT Hardin" said Ryan

"AND HARDIN with a backhand chop, remember that later tonight, we reveal the 8 EFW stars in the Wildcard tag tournament, 8 unassigned wrestlers have been entered the tournament and have been assigned teams, but who else is in the tournament?" asked Travis

"I don't know but now Hardin with the sleeper, AND HADO, quickly escapes, TAG MADE TO FRYE, LUCHADOR GOING UP..." said Ryan

"NO! HARDIN WITH THE AXE BOMBER CLOTHESLINE, now going up top AND HITS THE DIVING FIST DROP" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, THE ARMY" said Lola

"Hardin and Wilczynski are going to the Weapons gauntlet" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to reveal the teams for the Wildcard Tag Tournament" said Lola, who was in the ring with one of those thing people use to play bingo.

She takes one ball and reads the name.

"The first entrant, DEVIL CHILD" said Lola

Korean music plays and Devil Child approaches the ring

"The next entrant..." said Lola

She takes another ball out of the cage.

"...GIANT GUPPY" said Lola

Guppy's music plays and Guppy approaches the ring

"So Devil Child and Giant Guppy will form one team" said Travis

"The first member of team 2...THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

Thunderbolt approaches the ring.

"And his partner...BARBERINO" said Lola

"Well we've got Guppy and Devil Child for team 1 and Thunderbolt and the former Navy Seal, Barberino" said Ryan

"Team 3...JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

Winters walks to the ring

"And his partner...MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola

The Magician approaches the ring.

"So the final team...DEMONIC DJ" said Lola

The Zero G Champion approaches the ring

"And his partner...DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

Duke walks to the ring, both he and DJ have puzzled looks on their faces.

==Commercial Break==

Warsman's music plays and the 7 Foot tall Russian walks to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Moscow, Russia in the former Soviet Union, standing 7 Feet Tall, weighing 355 pounds, WARSMAN" said Lola

"Warsman is dangerous, he is seven feet in height, he is just dangerous" said Travis

Tyler DeToya's music plays and the self proclaimed 'Smartest Man Alive' walks to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Boca Raton, Florida, weighing 221 pounds, TYLER DETOYA" said Lola

"The smartest man alive against the worlds most dangerous Russian" said Ryan

The Bell Rings

"Here we go and look at the size difference" said Travis

"DETOYA going straight for the kicks to the leg and punches to the face of the rabid Russian" said Ryan

"NOW DETOYA WITH THE TILT A WHIRL HEADSCISSORS BUT WARSMAN WITH THE FACEBUSTER" said Travis

"Warsman picking up the smartest man alive AND A HEADBUTT" said Ryan

"Now Warsman backing DeToya into the corner AND REPEAED SHOULDER THRUSTS" said Travis

"Now the foot choak into the corner, referee Zack Darrens forcing the break" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! Warsman breaks

"Now WARSMAN WITH THE BODY SLAM" said Travis

"Now Warsman with multiple grounded punches to the chest of Tyler DeToya AND DETOYA WITH A KICK TO THE HEAD" said Ryan

"Warsman trying something BUT TYLER WITH ANOTHER KICK" said Travis

"DeToya now back to his feet AND MULTIPLE SHOTS TO THE GUT AND HEAD" said Ryan

"DeToya now rebounds off the ropes BUT WARSMAN WITH THE BOOT" said Travis

"Warsman now WITH THE GROUNDED CHOAK AND THE REFEREE FORCING THE BREAK" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! Warsman picks up Tyler and throws him into the corner!

"OH MY GOD, WARSMAN WITH THE TOSS INTO THE CORNER" said Travis

"Warsman dragging DeToya to the centre of the ring AND THE REVERSE DDT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, WARSMAN" said Lola

"Warsman with the victory tonight, ripping through Tyler DeToya" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Psychosocial by Slipknot plays and Jack Threlfall walks to the ring in his street clothes

"Well last week, this man actually helped his biggest rival after a match with Warsman, the question is why did he do it?" asked Ryan

"Ever since last week, people have been questioning why I did what I did, to answer that, I would like Thunderbolt to come down to the ring" said Jack

Better Than This by Ross Lynch plays and Thunderbolt walks to the ring like a superhero

"Thunderbolt, since you beat me 2 months ago, we started our big rivalry, I was annoyed that I couldn't beat you but I had to admit to myself, you're good, I am impressed by what you can do in the ring and I respect what you can do in the ring. You're a great in ring competitor and I would like to bury the hatchet right now" said Jack, holding out his hand for a handshake

"Is Jack Threlfall serious?" asked Travis

Thunderbolt shakes Jack's hand

"Look at the respect" said Ryan

After Jack and Thunderbolt leave, The Misfits music plays and Flare Jack, Madd Max and Dixie approach the ring together, dancing like idiots.

"This is an 8 man tag team match set for one fall, introducing first, from New York, accompanied by Dixie, at a combined weight of 458 pounds, Madd Max and Flare Jack, THE MISFITS" said Lola

"The Misfits are former World Tag Team Champions, lost the titles at Supremacy X to H20" said Travis

Creepy Circus music plays and Barry and Leonard walk to the ring together, Barry pretending to limp and Leonard pretending to be scared of the fans.

"These 2, plain and simple, are just weird" said Ryan

Devour by Shinedown plays and Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla walk to the ring together alongside Jennifer

"And their opponents, first, accompanied by Jennifer Smith, at a combined weight of 470 pounds, they are the EFW World Tag Team Champions, Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla, H20" said Lola

"The world tag champs, I love these guys, they are an impressive team and one of them, Hunter, is undefeated" said Travis

Traditional Asian music plays and Shogun Yanai, Devil Child, Kew-Chi and Hyozanru approach the ring together, holding the flags of their respective countries

"And their partners, accompanied by Kew-Chi and Hyozanru, at a combined weight of 422 pounds, Devil Child and Shogun Yanai, THE ASIAN ALLIANCE" said Lola

"Now this should be interesting, to qualify for the 12 man weapons gauntlet, The Asian Alliance will be on the same team as Hunter Blakesfield, remember the rivalry they had?" asked Ryan

"Yes, remember that Devil Child in this match is yet to win so qualifying for a match for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship would be huge" said Travis

The bell rings

"Here we go, Hunter starting things off with Flare Jack, lockup to begin" said Ryan

"Hunter backing Flare Jack into a corner, but Flare with a knee to the gut and a tornado DDT, cover but not even a one count" said Travis

"Now Flare with multiple shots to the face of a grounded Hunter, tag made to Brutal Barry" said Ryan

"Now Barry stomping on Hunter, remember that next week we begin the Wildcard Tag Tournament with the winners facing H20 for the Tag Titles at Hardcore Hell Hole" said Travis

"Yeah, Devil Child could win alongside Giant Guppy, win the titles at Hardcore Hellhole and later in the night, win the Weapons Gauntlet, Devil Child could become a dual champion" said Ryan

"Hunter fighting back, Irish Whip into the corner, Hunter tags in Hannah Layla, Hannah going up top Hunter setting up for a reverse DDT, HANNAH WITH THE DIVING FOOTSTOMP AND HUNTER WITH THE BACKBREAKER" said Travis

"Great double team move by the tag team champions, Hannah with the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2 by Brutal Barry, Hannah tags in Shogun Yanai, WHO HITS THE BUZZSAW KICK" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall, but now I think Shogun Yanai may be going for that Rising Sun DDT, BUT BARRY REVERSES IT INTO A CUTTER" said Ryan

"AND DEVIL CHILD IN WITH THE DEMON HORNS" said Travis

"FLARE JACK WITH THE HEADLOCK DRIVER" said Ryan

"HANNAH LAYLA COMES IN WITH THE HAWAIIAN SMASHER" said Travis

"LEONARD IN WITH THE FLAPJACK" said Ryan

"Hunter Blakesfield in AND HE HITS THE SPEAR" said Travis

"Madd Max in AND HE HITS HUNTER WITH THE MISINTERPRITATION" said Ryan

"Madd Max is the only one left in the ring, WAIT, YANAI FINALLY HITS THE RISING SUN DDT" said Travis

"Uh oh, Both Circus Clowns in the ring AND HIT THE BIG TOP" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, Flare Jack, Madd Max, Laughing Leonard and BRUTAL BARRY" said Lola

"THESE MEN ARE GOING TO THE WEAPONS GAUNTLET" said Travis

"That means that 10 spots in the gauntlet have been filled, Powerline, MARKK, Thunder Long, Bruiser Bencia, CPL Wilczynski, SGT Hardin, Madd Max, Flare Jack, Laughing Leonard and Brutal Barry. So what are the rules for the Weapons gauntlet?" asked Ryan

"The rules are like this, the first 2 men bring weapons in the ring and start one on one, every so often the next wrestlers enter 2 at a time bringing weapons to the ring, elimination occurs by being thrown over the top rope, when it reaches the final 2 then it's a pinfall to win" said Travis

"Well The Misfits are about as Hardcore and Extreme as you can get so they have the advantage" said Ryan

"Next week we have a 10 man Zero G battle royal to determine another entrant in the Weapons Gauntlet" said Travis

==GM Office==

Scarlett is in the GM office.

"Scarlett, we understand that last week, you walked out on Tristen Colden" said Henry

"Yes, I learned that you can never trust anyone, especially someone like Tristen" said Scarlett

"Well, there was a ruling that whoever got the pinfall in that tag was declared the number one contender for the EFW Blossom Title" said Xander

"So you cost yourself a shot at the belt, because now, at Hardcore Hellhole, Ashley Marie Brooks will defend the Blossom Title against Jennifer Smith in..." said Henry

"...A Championship On A Pole match" said Xander

==Commercial Break==

Powerline's theme plays and the EFW World Heavyweight Champion approaches the ring with his pyro following him.

"This bout is your main event of the evening, a tag team match set for one fall, introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, The EFW World Heavyweight Champion, 'Mr Pyrotechnics' POWERLINE" said Lola

"The World Heavyweight Champion, Powerline, impressive win at Supremacy X when he retained the World Title against MARKK" said Ryan

Bruiser Bencia's music plays and Bruiser Bencia comes to the ring, drinking from a flask.

"And his partner, from Fort Worth, Texas, weighing 259 pounds, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"100% Redneck is Bruiser Bencia, like I said at his debut, he will drink from his flask and then kick your ass" said Travis

Italian mob music plays and Tony 2 Times approaches the ring and steps over the top rope (Like all 7 footers in wrestling do)

"And their opponents first, standing 7 feet tall, from Pizzoferrato, Italy, weighing 399 pounds, TONY 2 TIMES" said Lola

"The 7"3 Tony 2 Times from Pizzoferrato, Italy is here and ready to tear everyone in his way apart" said Ryan

The song 'Silent Wolves, Howling Moon' by Poison Nova plays and a bald man wearing purple tights with a white 'N' on the right leg and a white 'W' on the left leg walks to the ring, he also has purple boots.

"And his partner, from London, England, weighing 266 Pounds, NIGHT WOLF" said Lola

"Night Wolf transferred to the company for one night only but if he is impressive enough then he will get a full time contract" said Travis

The bell rings

"Here we go, World Champ, Powerline starting things off with Tony 2 Times" said Ryan

"Tony with a shot to the head and an Irish Whip into the corner, tag made already and in comes Night Wolf" said Travis

"Remember that Night Wolf is a dangerous man, in a previous company he worked alongside Jack Threlfall and was actually able to beat him" said Ryan

"Night Wolf with multiple shots to the head, NOW TAKING OUT BRUISER TOO" said Travis

"Night Wolf tags Tony back in and WHAT THE HELL?" asked Ryan

"Tony hit the big boot on his own partner, AND HE HITS POWERLINE WITH A SCISSOR KICK" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, Night Wolf and TONY 2 TIMES" said Lola

"Well Tony is the 11th man in the weapons gauntlet but he actually attacked his partner to do it" said Ryan

"I guess Tony didn't want Night Wolf to be the one with the World Title Shot" said Travis

"TONY! HEY TONY!" said Xander

"Good job on winning a spot in the Weapons Gauntlet, but lets see how you fair next week AGAINST BRUISER BENCIA" said Xander

"WOW! That's AMAZING" said Ryan

"AND it will be...NO DISQUALIFICATION" said Xander

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WEEK:<strong>

**1) Martin Scarab and Joseph Winters in the Wildcard Tournament**

**2) Devil Child and Giant Guppy in the Wildcard Tournament**

**3) Jack Threlfall vs Warsman**

**4) Tony 2 Times vs Bruiser Bencia in a no dq match**

**5) 15 man Zero G Battle Royal to determine the final entrant in the Weapons Gauntlet at Hardcore Hellhole**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Who do you think will win?**


	14. Week 11

Time for the newest edition

THIS EDITION OF EFW IS DEDICATED TO THE LATE JAMES BRIAN HELLWIG (AKA. THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR), WHO DIED THE DAY AFTER HIS FINAL APPEARANCE ON MONDAY NIGHT RAW, 3 DAYS AFTER HIS HALL OF FAME INDUCTION.

Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome to Extreme Fanfic Wrestling live from Cincinnati, Ohio, I'm Travis Cade, with me is Ryan Fawcer" said Travis

"Thanks' Travis, tonight, the first 2 matches in the Wildcard Tag Tournament begins, Martin Scarab teams with Joseph Winters to face 2 mystery opponents and Devil Child and Giant Guppy face 2 mystery opponents" said Ryan

"Also tonight, Jack Threlfall angered the man and tonight, Jack Threlfall faces Warsman in a one on one match" said Travis

"Since 11 entrants in the Weapons Gauntlet have been decided, tonight, 15 members of the Zero G Division compete in a battle royal to determine entrant 12" said Ryan

"And in tonight's main event, Tony 2 Times goes one on one with Bruiser Bencia in a no DQ match" said Travis

Demonic DJ's music plays and The Zero G Champion walks to the ring in a suit, looking annoyed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, The Zero G Champion, DEMONIC DJ" said Lola

"Well, the Zero G Champion, later tonight will be in that 15 man battle royal but he doesn't look too happy" said Travis

DJ requests a mic.

"Now, here's a rundown of what's been happening to me...I'm the Zero G champion, tonight, I'm in the 15 man battle royal, I'm also an entrant in the Wildcard tag tournament next week when I will have to compete twice in one night just to go to the finals, I am being overworked by management" said DJ

Rock music plays and Henry Michaels and Xander Taurus walk to the ring together

"Well there are our co-GMs, Henry Michaels and Xander Taurus" said Ryan

"DJ, we know you're being overworked, but we don't have a choice, due to the tournament and the weapons gauntlet, people are going to be overworked" said Henry

"But I'm afraid we came out here to give you some bad news" said Xander

"What?" asked DJ

"At Hardcore Hellhole, you will be defending your Zero G Title...in a four way street fight" said Henry

"And your opponents are...Giant Guppy" said Xander

"Barberino" said Henry

"And Randy Newton" said Xander

==Commercial Break==

Martin Scarab's music plays and Martin Scarab walks to the ring, performing small magic tricks.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from the double cross ranch in Amarillo, Texas, 'The Magician' MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola

"Martin Scarab is an impressive athlete, recently starting to team with Barberino and they are doing well together, I have a feeling that Scarab and Barberino may be future tag champions" said Travis

Joseph Winters' music plays and the Irishman performs his signature entrance to the ring.

"And his partner, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"Here comes the athletic Irishman, Joseph Winters, 2 Weeks ago, Winters attempted to win the tag titles alongside his partner Jason Cage but H20 came out on top and are still the tag champs" said Ryan

No music plays and 2 men walk to the ring together, one wearing a blue tank top, blue jean shorts, black boots and kickpads and had blonde hair, the other was wearing tights that were half black and half white, black boots, black/white sleeves and a grey trenchcoat and had brunette hair.

"And their opponents, the team of Martin Maverick and Leo Fuer" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go, Winters starting things off against Martin Maverick both men start with a lock up AND WINTERS turning it into a jawbreaker" said Travis

"Winters tags in the magician, Martin setting up AND HE HITS THE SHINING WIZARD" said Ryan

"AND WINTERS IN THE RING AND TAKES OUT FUER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, JOSEPH WINTERS AND MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola

"Well these 2 advance in the tournament and next week they face either Devil Child and Giant Guppy or their mystery opponents" said Ryan

"Also next week in the tournament, Thunderbolt and Barberino take on their mystery opponents and Demonic DJ teams with Duke Jackson to face THEIR mystery opponents" said Travis

"And later that night, both winning teams will face off in the other semi final match" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Warsman's music plays and the 7"3 tall monster walks to the ring

"This bout is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Moscow, Russia in the former Soviet Union, standing 7 feet 3 inches tall, weighing 355 pounds, WARSMAN" said Lola

"Warsman, 2 weeks ago tore through Thunderbolt and just last week, nearly ripped Tyler DeToya in half" said Travis

Jack Threlfall's music plays and Jack walks to the ring generically

"And his opponent, from Rotherham, England, weighing 278 pounds, 'SILVERSLICK' JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

"Jack Threlfall in his first match since Supremacy X, now he's facing a 7 foot monster" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go, lockup to start between these 2 superheavyweights" said Travis

"Warsman pushing Jack into the corner, referee ordering the break" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! Warsman breaks

"Warsman breaks, both men now just at a staredown and another lockup" said Travis

"This time Jack pushes Warsman into the corner and again the referee ordering the break" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! Threlfall breaks

"Another staredown, another lockup but Warsman quickly turns it into a headlock" said Travis

"Threlfall pushing Warsman into the ropes, Warsman rebounds AND CONNECTS with the Shoulder Block" said Ryan

"Warsman runs into the ropes, rebounds, Threlfall going under Warsman, the giant Russian rebounds off the other ropes THRELFALL WITH THE LEAPFROG, Warsman rebounds again AND WARSMAN with another shoulder block" said Travis

"Threlfall back up, Warsman going for another Shoulder Block BUT THRELFALL WITH ONE OF HIS OWN" said Ryan

"Threlfall now Irish whips Warsman into the ropes, goes for the back body drop but Warsman with the kick" said Travis

"Now Warsman going for that running headbutt but Threlfall sidesteps it" said Ryan

"Threlfall kicks Warsman in the gut, could be going for that Union Jack Tigerbomb LOOK AT THE STRENGTH OF JACK THRELFALL, Warsman avoids it by going right over Silverslick" said Travis

"Warsman with the back elbow that sends Jack Threlfall into the corner, NOW WARSMAN with elbow after elbow" said Ryan

"Warsman now could be going for a running boot in the corner BUT THRELFALL WITH A KICK TO THE GUT" said Travis

"Threlfall now going up top AND HITS THE DOUBLE AXE HANDLE" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Only a one count on Warsman but now Jack Threlfall is the first man to get a one count on the big man" said Travis

"First one to get Warsman even off his feet" said Ryan

"Threlfall now with multiple shots to the gut rebounds off the ropes BUT RUNS RIGHT into that Discus Clothesline by Warsman" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count by Warsman, Threlfall using the ropes to get back up, Jack in the corner AND WARSMAN WITH THE SPLASH" said Travis

"Irish whip into the other corner AND ANOTHER SPLASH" said Ryan

"Follows it up with a side slam" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count again, Threlfall on one knee fighting back with multiple shots to the gut" said Ryan

"Threlfall rebounds off the ropes BUT RUNS RIGHT into that back elbow from Warsman" said Travis

"Now Warsman picking up Jack Threlfall AND JUST CHOAKING HIM ON THE TOP ROPE" said Ryan

"Referee Tom Adams forcing the break" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! Warsman breaks

"Warsman now WITH THAT HUGE BODY AVALANCHE sending Warsman to the outside" said Ryan

1!

"GET ETOY KAMERY OT MOYEGO LITSA" yells Warsman to the cameraman

2!

"What did Warsman just say?" asked Travis

3!

"Don't know, I don't speak Russian" said Ryan

4!

"Warsman now has Threlfall lying on the apron AND AN ELBOW" said Travis

5!

"Wait, WARSMAN WITH AN APRON LEG DROP" said Ryan

6! Warsman gets back in the ring

"Warsman back in at a count of 6" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout at 2, Warsman gets Threlfall back to his feet AND CONNECTS with the short arm clothesline" said Ryan

"Holds the grip and connects with another short arm clothesline" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall, Warsman just can't keep Threlfall down" said Ryan

"Grounded headlock by Warsman now" said Travis

"Threlfall back to his feet, elbows Warsman in the gut BUT WARSMAN with that clubbing blow to the back" said Ryan

"Warsman Irish whips Threlfall into the corner, Threlfall reverses it and sends Warsman into the corner, going for something BUT WARSMAN with the back drop onto the apron, Threlfall with the shot to the head but Warsman with the headbutt" said Travis

"Warsman rebounds off the ropes AND RUNS RIGHT INTO THAT TACKLE BY THRELFALL" said Ryan

"Both men are down and the ref begins the count" said Travis

1!

"Whoever gets up first may get the advantage here" said Ryan

2!

"True, someone's gotta get to a vertical base" said Travis

3!

4!

5!

"Ref with the count, both men trying to get back to their feet" said Ryan

7!

8! Both men get back up

"Both men up, ref stops the count, Warsman misses the clothesline BUT THRELFALL DIDN'T" said Travis

"ANOTHER CLOTHESLINE" said Ryan

"Threlfall now WITH A HUGE SPLASH IN THE CORNER" said Travis

"AND THRELFALL WITH THE SPINEBUSTER" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a two count, Warsman still in it" said Travis

"Threlfall Irish whips Warsman into the ropes, Warsman reverses into an Irish Whip of his own, Warsman goes for the back body drop BUT THRELFALL REVERSES AND GOING FOR THE SUPLEX" said Ryan

"Delayed Suplex, look at the strength" said Travis

"This is remarkable strength and Threlfall still holding the Suplex" said Ryan

"How long is he going to hold him?" asked Travis

"Get a stopwatch, this could be a new world record" said Ryan

"He could hold this for as long as he desires" said Travis

Jack drops the suplex.

"Wow, that was like 30 seconds" said Ryan

"And Warsman rolls out of the ring" said Travis

"Referee about to count but Threlfall telling him not to" said Ryan

"AND THRELFALL WITH THE SUICIDE DIVE" said Travis

"Wait, I think that Threlfall hurt his shoulder" said Ryan

"Warsman back in, Threlfall trying to get back in, WAIT, DEVIL CHILD AND SHOGUN YANAI FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, ATTACKING JACK THRELFALL" said Travis

"Warsman distracting the referee, Asian Alliance getting Threlfall back in the ring" said Ryan

"OH MY GOD, WARSMAN TOSSES THRELFALL, SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE STEEL RING POST" said Travis

"Warsman now sets up for that nasty reverse DDT..." said Ryan

Warsman hits the Reverse DDT

"SOVIET SOLUTION, THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, WARSMAN" said Lola

"Warsman getting help from The Asian Alliance, gets the win over Jack Threlfall" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"The following contest is a 15 man battle royal" said Lola

Japanese music plays and a new wrestler walks to the ring

"Introducing the participants, first, KUSAMI" said Lola

Team Mexico's music plays and Team Mexico walks to the ring with El Grosso

"FURIOUS FRYE AND DARK HADO" said Lola

Tyler DeToya's music plays

"TYLER DETOYA"

The next 11 entrants approach the ring.

"RANDY NEWTON, GIANT GUPPY, MARTIN SCARAB, BARBERINO, SHOGUN YANAI, DEVIL CHILD, JASON CAGE, HANNAH LAYLA, THUNDERBOLT, DEMONIC DJ & DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go and in this battle royal, the final entrant left will get the final spot in the Weapons Gauntlet at Hardcore Hellhole" said Travis

"Everyone erupting into a brawl here" said Ryan

"When the world title is at stake I'm not surprised" said Travis

"Hannah Layla and Martin Scarab double teaming Dark Hado" said Ryan

"Scarab going to the other corner, trying to help Giant Guppy to eliminate Randy Newton" said Travis

"Newton avoids the elimination, now just hammering away at both men" said Ryan

"Remember some key points about the entrants in this match, Japanese wrestler, Kusami, has never competed in this company yet, this is only his debut match" said Travis

"Yeah, also, don't forget that Martin Scarab has already competed tonight, multiple wrestlers in this match have to compete in multiple matches in one night until Hardcore Hellhole, some of these men are in the Wildcard Tag Tournament" said Ryan

"In the corner, Tyler DeToya going after Jason Cage" said Travis

"In another corner, Duke Jackson & Hannah Layla double teaming Furious Frye" said Ryan

"Scarab has a submission hold applied to Randy Newton but having some trouble locking it in" said Travis

"WAIT, IN THE CORNER, FURIOUS FRYE NEARLY ELIMINATING HANNAH LAYLA, but the tag champ back in the ring" said Ryan

"Randy Newton escapes Scarab's submission, AND NEWTON WITH THE CLOTHESLINE OVER THE ROPES, SENDING SCARAB TO THE FLOOR" said Travis

"MARTIN SCARAB HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"The Magician is the first elimination of the match, AND BARBERINO FROM BEHIND, LOCKS IN THE SS SLEEPER ONTO RANDY NEWTON" said Ryan

"Newton reverses it, sending Barberino onto the apron, Barberino, not eliminated yet, Newton going IN FOR THE KILL, but Barberino with a forearm smash" said Travis

"Barberino going to the top, but Newton with the punch, sending Barberino back to the apron" said Ryan

"WOAH, DARK HADO, NEARLY ELIMINATING DUKE JACKSON BUT DUKE HAD A HOLD OF THE TOP ROPE, trying to get back in the ring, ends up getting the head scissors of Hado, AND HANNAH LAYLA FROM BEHIND, DUMPING DARK HADO OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"DARK HADO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"12 men left in this battle royal, now Barberino looking to eliminate Duke, Hannah Layla trying to help Barberino, but Newton makes the save" said Ryan

"I never actually know why people prevent others from being eliminated in a battle royal" said Travis

"Well, if you save someone from being eliminated then they believe they might be able to trust you and then you can form alliances and work together to get to the final 2 or 3 depending on how big the alliance is" said Ryan

"Giant Guppy trying to eliminate Furious Frye, but the Luchador escapes" said Travis

"In the corner, Newton looking to eliminate Hannah Layla" said Ryan

"Hannah escapes, now Frye looking to eliminate Giant Guppy" said Travis

"Guppy on the apron but the forearm helps him get back in" said Ryan

"Hannah Layla has Newton in the corner AND FRYE FROM BEHIND WITH THE DEEP FRYE" said Travis

"AND ONE FOR GIANT GUPPY TOO" said Ryan

"AND DUKE JACKSON, HE'S HITTING IT ON EVERYONE" said Travis

"HE HITS IT ON BARBERINO TOO" said Ryan

"AND NEWTON FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THAT HUGE LARIET" said Travis

"Oh my, a staredown by Randy Newton and Jason Cage" said Ryan

"NOW BOTH MEN TRADING LEFTS AND RIGHTS" said Travis

"AND SEVERAL ENTRANTS GOING AFTER BOTH MEN" said Ryan

"Shogun Yanai, Devil Child, Kusami, Thunderbolt and Demonic DJ, working together and using a numbers game against the others" said Travis

"Demonic DJ, Devil Child and Shogun Yanai, all lifting Furious Frye up AND THEY SEND HIM TO THE OUTSIDE" said Ryan

"FURIOUS FRYE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Elimination number 3, Furious Frye, fell victim to the numbers game" said Travis

"Tyler DeToya going after them, he may call himself the smartest man alive but sometimes I doubt it, DeToya losing to the numbers game, AND ALL 5 MEN TAKE HIM OUT" said Ryan

"TYLER DETOYA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now these men turn their attention to Tag Champion, Hannah Layla" said Travis

"Hannah trying to fight back but it's no use, these men just dump Hannah over the ropes, WAIT, HE LANDED ON THE APRON" said Ryan

"And the forearm smack by Thunderbolt takes him out" said Travis

"HANNAH LAYLA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Only 10 men left in this match, Duke Jackson looks like he's congratulating these men on working together, I think he's trying to align himself with them" said Ryan

"AND THEY QUICKLY TURN ON HIM AND DUMP HIM RIGHT OVER THE ROPES" said Travis

"DUKE JACKSON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"The final 9 in this match, Barberino, Demonic DJ, Kusami, Devil Child, Shogun Yanai, Thunderbolt, Giant Guppy, Jason Cage and Randy Newton" said Ryan

"Wait, I think that Barberino, Giant Guppy, Jason Cage and Randy Newton are going to work together to get rid of the other 5 men" said Travis

"AND THEY GO RIGHT AFTER THEM, wait, Newton just staying behind" said Ryan

"Barberino going after Kusami, Guppy going after Thunderbolt and Shogun Yanai and Jason Cage going after Devil Child and Demonic DJ" said Travis

"Barberino turns his attention to Thunderbolt, Irish whip into the ropes, could be going for a back body drop AND THUNDERBOLT ROLLS RIGHT ON AND OFF THE BACK OF BARBERINO" said Ryan

"AND A SPINNING HEEL KICK BY THUNDERBOLT" said Travis

"Now Kusami with a shot to the head, backing Barberino into the ropes, Thunderbolt going in for the kill AND BARBERINO WITH THE BACK BODY DROP, SENDING THUNDERBOLT OVER THE ROPES" said Ryan

"THUNDERBOLT HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"WOAH, RANDY NEWTON FROM BEHIND WITH THE NEW KILLER ONTO BARBERINO" said Travis

"Now picking the man up and just tossing him over the ropes" said Ryan

"BARBERINO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"WAIT, SHOGUN YANAI FROM BEHIND WITH THE BUZZSAW KICK TO NEWTON" said Travis

"And Giant Guppy going after Devil Child, then turns his attention to Shogun Yanai, but Yanai backing Guppy into a corner, Kusami going after Jason Cage" said Ryan

"YANAI with a huge hip toss out of the corner on Guppy" said Travis

"Now all 4 members left of this alliance stalking Giant Guppy, Yanai going for the elimination BUT GUPPY DUCKS IT, AND HE THROWS DEVIL CHILD OUT OF THE RING" said Ryan

"DEVIL CHILD HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Guppy, going after Yanai, DJ tries to help Shogun but Guppy fights him off BUT NEWTON with a huge chop block, Newton now with the Irish whip into the corner, CHARGES AT GIANT GUPPY, but Guppy with the back elbow, AND GUPPY WITH THE SPRINGBOARD SPINKICK" said Travis

"AND SHOGUN YANAI FROM OUT OF NOWHERE with that Clothesline" said Ryan

"And Demonic DJ just hammering away at Giant Guppy" said Travis

"Yanai and DJ, work together to throw Giant Guppy out of the ring BUT GUPPY HANGS ON" said Ryan

"DJ charging at Guppy but Guppy connects with the forearm, Shogun going to try to eliminate Guppy too but Guppy hits the hotshot" said Travis

"Guppy going for the springboard BUT DJ WITH THE DROPKICK sends Guppy to the floor" said Ryan

"GIANT GUPPY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Only 5 men left, what's impressive is that Kusami, who is just in his debut, is in the final 5" said Travis

"Yeah, he has heart" said Ryan

"Now Kusami trying to Irish whip Jason Cage BUT CAGE WITH THE REVERSAL, THANKS FOR COMING KUSAMI" said Travis

"KUSAMI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Guess I spoke too soon" said Travis

"Jason Cage, Randy Newton, Demonic DJ and Shogun Yanai, these are the final 4, DJ and Yanai double teaming Jason Cage, but the Hell's Angel fights them off" said Ryan

"AND CAGE WITH A HUGE SUPERKICK TO YANAI" said Travis

"Now Jason Cage has a hold of Demonic DJ, AND JUST TOSSES HIM OVER THE ROPES" said Ryan

"DEMONIC DJ HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Cage TOSSES YANAI OUT" said Travis

"SHOGUN YANAI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"NEWTON from behind with a chop block and now hammering away at Jason" said Ryan

"Newton trying to slam Cage's head into the turnbuckle BUT CAGE REVERSES, Cage with multiple shots backing Newton in the corner, now Cage charging at full speed at Newton BUT NEWTON WITH THE BOOT" said Travis

"Newton to the top BUT CAGE WITH THE KICK, sending Newton to the apron" said Ryan

"Newton back to his feet, CAGE WITH THE SUPERKICK, but Newton holding onto the ropes, AND CAGE HITS THE DEATH BLOW CUTTER, SENDING NEWTON TO THE FLOOR" said Travis

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"JASON DID IT, JASON CAGE IS GOING TO HARDCORE HELLHOLE WITH A SHOT AT THE WORLD TITLE" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

2 men are already in the ring, one was a Caucasian man with an afro wearing yellow pants that said 'OAKRIDGE' on the side in orange letters, the other had long hair, a beard and was wearing green trunks, kneepads, elbow pads, boots and wrist tape.

"This next bout is a first round match in the Wildcard Tag Team Tournament, in the ring, from Denver, Colorado and Pierre, South Dakota, ADAM OAKRIDGE and NATE NORRIS" said Lola

Devil Child's music plays and the Korean man walks to the ring with the Korean flag.

"And their opponents, first, from South Korea, DEVIL CHILD" said Lola

Giant Guppy's music plays and the Australian man walks to the ring.

"And from Melbourne, Australia, GIANT GUPPY" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go, tag team tournament match here, Guppy and Devil Child competed in that battle royal just before, now competing in this tag match, Devil Child starting things off with Nate Norris" said Ryan

"And Devil Child starting things off with multiple kicks to the gut, and an Irish whip into the corner, tag made to Guppy" said Travis

"Guppy comes in, AND ALREADY HITS THE STUNNER, Adam Oakridge comes in BUT GUPPY HITS THE STUNNER ON HIM TOO" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, Devil Child and GIANT GUPPY" said Lola

==Commercial Break==

"Up next is the main event, Bruiser Bencia taking on Tony 2 Times in a No DQ match" said Travis

Bruiser Bencia's music plays and Bruiser Bencia appears on the stage, he takes a drink from his flask and then runs to the ring.

"This is a no DQ match set for one fall, introducing first, from Fort Worth, Texas, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"This man is 100% Redneck" said Ryan

Italian Mob Music plays and the giant Tony 2 Times walks to the ring

"And his opponent, from Pizzoferrato, Italy, TONY 2 TIMES" said Lola

"Giant man" said Travis

The bell rings

"Here we go, both men starting things with a lock up, Tony with a shot to the head, now Tony going for a running move BUT BRUISER COUNTERS" said Ryan

"Bruiser going out, grabbing a chair, OH MY GOD, Bruiser Bencia lifting up the near 400 pound Tony 2 Times on his shoulder, DOMINATOR" said Travis

"Bruiser Bencia hit the Dominator onto the chair, cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout at 2, Bruiser, going for it again, BUT TONY, reverses it, now Tony with the kick to the gut, GOING FOR THE SCISSOR KICK, BUT BRUISER SIDE STEPS IT" said Travis

"AND BRUISER HITS THE DOMINATOR AGAIN" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"Bruiser Bencia gets some momentum going into the Weapon's Gauntlet" said Travis

"Well, that's it for this week, join us next time on Extreme Fanfic Wrestling" said Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WEEK:<strong>

**1) Demonic DJ & Duke Jackson in the Wildcard Tournament**

**2) Thunderbolt & Barberino in the Wildcard Tournament**

**3) Joseph Winters & Martin Scarab vs Devil Child & Giant Guppy in the Semi Finals of the Wildcard Tournament**

**4) The other tournament Semi Final**

**5) H20 vs The Army**

**6) Jack Threlfall's reaction to The Asian Alliance's interference**

**7) Powerline, Bruiser Bencia & Jason Cage vs MARKK, Tony 2 Times & Thunder Long**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**R.I.P. ULTIMATE WARRIOR (1959-2014)**

**Who do you think will win?**


	15. Week 12

Here's the next edition of EFW

Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"WELCOME EVERYBODY, it's Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, I'm Travis Cade, with me is my broadcast partner, Ryan Fawcer, Ryan, what a night we have in store" said Travis

"That's right, tonight, the Wildcard Tag Tournament continues, Demonic DJ teams with Duke Jackson against 2 mystery opponents and Thunderbolt teams with Barberino" said Ryan

Psychosocial plays and Jack Threlfall walks to the ring, angry.

"Well, last week, this man went one on one with Warsman, when the Asian Alliance interfered, Jack Threlfall must be upset" said Travis

Jack grabs a mic.

"DEVIL CHILD, SHOGUN YANAI, YOU 2 GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" said Jack

The Asian Alliance answer respond.

"Last week, you 2 screwed me out of my match, now I want answers" said Jack

"Jack, we cost you your match because, plain and simple, we don't like you" said Yanai

"You don't deserve to be in this company, so just do everyone a favour and get out" said Devil Child

"I'm not going anywhere" said Jack

The fans cheer

"Do you know the type of man I am, I'm the type of guy that gets even, so at Hardcore Hellhole I want to face you 2 with a partner of my choice in...A FIRST BLOOD ELIMINATION MATCH" said Jack

The fans cheer even harder.

"YOU'RE ON" said Devil Child and Shogun Yanai simultaneously

The Asian Alliance leave.

"I hope you're ready, because in 2 weeks, my partner will be, THUNDERBOLT" said Jack

==Commercial Break==

'Fight Music' by D12 plays and Demonic DJ breakdances down the ramp. The fans boo him. One fan has a sign saying "DJ is a Dumb Jerk"

"This is an opening round contest in the wildcard tag team tournament, introducing first, from Miami, Florida, weighing 229 pounds, he is the EFW Zero G Champion, DEMONIC DJ" said Lola Martins

Duke Jackson's music plays and Duke walks to the ring, pretending to escape from a straight jacket. The fans cheer.

"And his partner, from Brooklyn, New York, weighing 227 pounds, 'The Freak Show' DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"THESE FANS ARE GOING CRAZY, THEY love Duke Jackson" said Ryan

"It's actually ironic that these two were paired together because these two had a big rivalry over the Zero G Title" said Travis

No music plays but two men walk to the ring together, one had long black hair, a beard and was wearing jeans, the other was wearing MMA Shorts, red boots and had red hair.

"And their opponents, the team of John Pecker and Ricky Vulturn" said Lola

The bell rings

The guy in the jeans starts off

"Here we go, Demonic DJ starting things off with Ricky Vulturn" said Travis

"Both men starting with a lockup, DJ quickly turns it into a hammerlock, AND APPLIES THE SLEEPER" said Ryan

"Vulturn quickly escapes, makes the tag to John Pecker" said Travis

"Pecker running into the ring with a lot of energy, AND RUNS RIGHT INTO THE KNEE BY DEMONIC DJ" said Ryan

"DJ makes the tag to Duke, Jackson going for the spring board" said Travis

"WAIT, some guy just grabbed Duke's leg before he could hit the springboard, DUKE kicks him away, in the ring, PECKER WITH THE INSIDE CRADLE" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, Ricky Vulturn and JOHN PECKER" said Lola

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, some random guy, I don't know his name, grabbed the leg of Duke Jackson and John Pecker took advantage of the distraction" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

In Toronto, a man is in a house, drawing things in his sketchpad.

"Oh, hi, I didn't see you there, my name is Caeden Farrell, I'm a former UFC Fighter, now I'm in EFW, in a few weeks, I make my debut, I'll see you then" he said

**CAEDEN FARRELL IS COMING...**

==Match 2==

2 men are already in the ring, one was wearing light blue shorts and black boots, the other was wearing a red singlet.

"This next match is the final first round match in the Wildcard Tag Tournament, introducing first, the team of Henry Samptor (Light Blue Shorts) and Kevin Alersad (Red Singlet)" said Lola

'Better than this' by Ross Lynch plays and Thunderbolt walks to the ring like a superhero. The fans cheer.

"And their opponents, first, from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

"Thunderbolt is an athletic man, in my opinion, he's a future World Champion" said Travis

Barberino's music plays and Barberino walks to the ring.

"And his partner, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 199 pounds, BARBERINO" said Lola

"Now this guy is dangerous, he is a former US Navy Seal" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Thunderbolt starting things off with Henry Samptor, both men begin with a lockup, Samptor turning it into a headlock" said Travis

"Thunderbolt reaches the ropes and Henry breaks the hold" said Ryan

"THUNDERBOLT, with a kick to the gut of Henry Samptor" said Travis

"Thunderbolt now tosses Samptor into the corner, now Thunderbolt on the middle rope and hammering away at Samptor" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt now, Irish whips Samptor into the ropes, GOES FOR THE DROPKICK, but Henry avoids it" said Travis

"Henry now, KICK TO THE GUT AND A STOMP ON THE HEAD of Thunderbolt" said Ryan

"Follows it up with a double foot stomp to the gut of Thunderbolt" said Travis

"Henry now, taking Thunderbolt into the corner, tag made to Kevin Alersad, Kevin to the top, Samptor with the wristlock AND KEVIN with the diving axe handle to the arm of Thunderbolt" said Ryan

"Henry out, Kevin now has Thunderbolt where he wants him, Kevin going for a powerbomb, hooks the arms, TIGERBOMB" said Travis

"And Kevin now just showing off" said Ryan

The fans boo Kevin.

"Kevin going for the Tigerbomb again, THUNDERBOLT ESCAPED IT" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt dodges the clothesline attempt from Alersad, AND A FLYING FOREARM SMASH BY THUNDERBOLT" said Travis

"Both men up AND THUNDERBOLT WITH ANOTHER FOREARM" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt charging at Alersad BUT KEVIN COUNTERS WITH A BACKBREAKER" said Travis

"Thunderbolt back to his feet, KEVIN CHARGING BUT THUNDERBOLT WITH THE KICK TO THE GUT" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt with the bulldog onto Kevin, Thunderbolt has to make the tag to Barberino" said Travis

"BOTH MEN MAKE THE TAG, IN COMES HENRY SAMPTOR, IN COMES BARBERINO" said Ryan

"Barberino with the clothesline, and a punch to Kevin, AND A BOOT TO HENRY" said Travis

"Kevin charging at Barberino, BUT THUNDERBOLT TAKES KEVIN OUT OF THE RING" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt ALSO CONNECTS with the suicide dive to Kevin" said Travis

"In the ring, HENRY FROM BEHIND, has the headlock on Barberino" said Ryan

"Barberino pushes Henry into the ropes AND HITS THE CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Both men up, Barberino with the kick to the gut, could be going for a powerbomb, BUT HENRY rolls over the back of Barberino AND HENRY WITH THE SPEAR" said Ryan

"Henry has the headlock again, JUMPING BULLDOG" said Travis

1! 2! Thunderbolt breaks the pin

"And Thunderbolt making the save for his team" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt attempting the discus clothesline, BUT HENRY ducks it AND HITS THE DOUBLE UNDERHOOK CHICKENWING" said Travis

"Barberino back to his feet, WOAH, going for the Uranage (Rock Bottom) onto Henry, BUT KEVIN FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THE RINNING KNEE TO THE FACE" said Ryan

1! 2! Kevin makes the save

"WOAH, why did Kevin do that?" asked Travis

"I don't know, Henry with the slap to the face of Kevin" said Ryan

"AND KEVIN WITH THE ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO HENRY" said Travis

The fans are in shock

"Thunderbolt in the ring, going to the top rope, FOUR-FIFTY SPLASH" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, Barberino and THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

"Well, later tonight, it will be Thunderbolt and Barberino taking on John Pecker and Ricky Vulturn" said Travis

"The winner of that match will face the winner of the Winters/Scarab vs Devil Child/Giant Guppy match" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Devil Child and Giant Guppy are already in the ring.

"This next bout is the first semi final match in the Wildcard tag team tournament, introducing first, the team of Devil Child and Giant Guppy" said Lola

Winter's music plays and the Irishman walks to the ring.

"Introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"The people in attendance love Joseph and they are also fans of his partner for this tournament, Martin Scarab" said Ryan

Martin's music plays and 'The Magician' walks to the ring performing small magic tricks.

"And his partner, from The Double Cross Ranch in Amarillo, Texas, 'The Magician' MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Winters starting off with Devil Child, lockup to start" said Travis

"Winters turns it into a rear waist lock, Devil Child reverses into one of his own" said Ryan

"WINTERS, turns that into a jawbreaker" said Travis

"Cover quickly but not even a one count" said Ryan

"Now Joey puts the South Korean into a grounded headlock" said Travis

"Giant Guppy urging Devil Child to fight out of it" said Ryan

"Remember that Devil Child has not pinned anyone yet, will tonight finally be his night?" asked Travis

"Devil Child back to his feet, elbows Winters in the gut, forcing the break, DEVIL CHILD makes the tag to Giant Guppy" said Ryan

"GUPPY IN WITH A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK" said Travis

"AND GUPPY, DROPKICKS THE MAGICIAN TOO" said Ryan

"GUPPY is on fire here, has Winters on his shoulders...CRADLE SHOCK, GUPPY WITH THE CRADLE SHOCK" said Travis

1! 2! Scarab breaks

"Scarab making the save, DEVIL CHILD IN AND TAKES OUT SCARAB AND HIMSELF WITH THAT CLOTHESLINE TO THE FLOOR" said Travis

"Winters back to his feet, Guppy going for something BUT WINTERS FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THAT PELE KICK" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS, MARTIN SCARAB AND JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"Winters and Scarab are going to the finals, next week they will face either Thunderbolt & Barberino or John Pecker & Randy Vulturn" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Pecker and Vulturn are already in the ring.

"This is the final semi final match in the EFW Wildcard Tag Tournament, in the ring, the team of John Pecker and Randy Vulturn" said Lola

Thunderbolt's music plays and Thunderbolt walks to the ring like a superhero

"And their opponents, first, from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

"Here comes Thunderbolt, I love this guy" said Travis

Barberino's music plays and Barberino walks to the ring, looking full of energy.

"And his partner, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 199 pounds, BARBERINO" said Lola

"Here is the former Navy Seal, he is dangerous in the ring" said Travis

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Barberino starting things off against John Pecker" said Ryan

"Both men start with a lockup" said Travis

"Pecker pushing Barberino into the corner, ref forces the break AND BARBERINO with that takedown, cover but not even a one count" said Ryan

"Barberino quickly puts Pecker in the standing headlock, Pecker pushing Barberino into the ropes, BARBERINO with the shoulder block" said Travis

"Barberino letting Pecker get back to his feet, Pecker back up, Barberino offering a test of strength AND PECKER with a kick to the gut" said Ryan

"Pecker now WITH A PUNCH to the head of Barberino, and another, and another, now a little taunting, goes for another punch BUT BARBERINO DUCKS IT" said Travis

"AND PECKER, had a backup plan with that kick" said Ryan

"Sorry 'bout this Barberino" said John

"Pecker saying sorry to Barberino, Pecker now Irish whipping Barberino into the ropes, BARBERINO REVERSES WITH ONE OF HIS OWN, Pecker tries the clothesline BUT BARBERINO DUCKS IT, BUT PECKER saw the springboard back elbow coming and ducked underneath it AND MAKES THE TAG TO VULTURN" said Ryan

"Pecker charging at Barberino BUT BARBERINO WITH A BACK BODY DROP OVER THE ROPES" said Travis

"Vulturn tried the clothesline but Barberino reverses it into a clothesline over the ropes" said Ryan

"AND THUNDERBOLT WITH A HUGE HURRICANRANA FROM THE APRON ONTO JOHN PECKER" said Travis

"AND BARBERINO WITH A SUICIDE DIVE" said Ryan

"These two are just amazing" said Travis

"Barberino gets Vulturn back in, tag made to Thunderbolt, AND VULTURN with the complete shot" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Vulturn makes the tag back to John Pecker, in the ring but isn't throwing a punch, he is letting Thunderbolt get back to his feet" said Travis

"WOAH, ROLL UP BY PECKER" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a two count, Pecker and Vulturn almost made it to the finals" said Travis

"Thunderbolt backed into a corner, Pecker HITS THE BACKHAND CHOP, follows it up with a Snapmare and a chinlock" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt back up, now just hammering away at Pecker's gut, forcing the break, and an Irish whip into the ropes" said Travis

"Thunderbolt trying the dropkick BUT PECKER AVOIDS" said Ryan

"And Pecker with the running elbow drop" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Pecker grabs the wrist of Thunderbolt, Irish whips him into the corner" said Ryan

"Pecker trying something BUT THUNDERBOLT with the kick to the gut of Pecker AND AN ELBOW to Vulturn, FOLLOWS IT UP WITH A SUNSET FLIP" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Unbelievable skills shown by John Pecker" said Travis

"Both men struggling to get back to a vertical base, AND PECKER MAKES THE TAG" said Ryan

"Vulturn quickly goes to work on Thunderbolt, making sure he doesn't get the tag to Barberino" said Travis

"Vulturn now backing Thunderbolt into the corner and just hammering away with shots to the gut" said Ryan

"Irish whip into the opposing corner, STRONG IRISH WHIP AND THUNDERBOLT GOES DOWN" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout at 2 by Thunderbolt, remember at Hardcore Hellhole, Thunderbolt will team with Jack Threlfall to face The Asian Alliance in a First Blood Elimination Tag Match" said Ryan

"Vulturn with an Irish whip into the corner again" said Travis

"Now charging at Thunderbolt BUT THUNDERBOLT WITH THE POWERSLAM" said Ryan

"Both men now crawling to their corners, Vulturn makes the tag BUT SO DOES THUNDERBOLT" said Travis

"Pecker tries the clothesline, Barberino ducks it, rebounds off the ropes AND HITS A CLOTHESLINE of his own" said Ryan

"Pecker back up, another clothesline, Pecker back up again AND BARBERINO WITH A KICK TO THE GUT FOLLOWED WITH AN UPPERCUT" said Travis

"Barberino Irish whips Pecker into the ropes, tries the clothesline, Pecker ducks it BUT HE DIDN'T DUCK THE LEG LARIET" said Ryan

"Barberino taunts Vulturn, Ricky in, throws Barberino out of the ring BUT BARBERINO LANDS ON THE APRON" said Travis

"BARBERINO WITH A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK TO BOTH MEN" said Ryan

"Barberino is fired up, kicks Vulturn out of the ring, BUT PECKER, could be going for a Samoan Drop, BUT BARBERINO REVERSES INTO THE SS OCTOPUS STRETCH" said Travis

"Pecker may have to tap, NO, Vulturn makes the save" said Ryan

"Vulturn gets back on the apron, Thunderbolt pulls him down, BUT VULTURN, RAMMING THUNDERBOLT INTO THE BARRICADE" said Travis

"Vulturn back up, Barberino Irish whips Pecker into the ropes, Vulturn makes the tag, I don't think Barberino knows" said Ryan

"BARBERINO HITS THE DDT ON PECKER" said Travis

"VULTURN IN THE RING AND HE HITS A HUGE RUNNING HIGH KNEE" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, John Pecker and RICKY VULTURN" said Lola

"Well done to these 2 rookies, next week they compete in the finals of the tournament against Joseph Winters and Martin Scarab" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Military music plays and SGT Hardin & CPL Wilczynski walk to the ring together, Hardin was holding an American Flag

"The following tag team bout is set for one fall, introducing first, at a combined weight of 466 pounds, CPL Wilczynski and SGT Hardin, THE ARMY" said Lola

H20's music plays and Hunter and Hannah walk to the ring together alongside Jennifer

"And their opponents, accompanied by Jennifer Smith, at a total combined weight of 470 pounds, they are the EFW World Tag Team Champions, Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla, H20" said Lola

"The tag team champions have been impressive since winning the titles at Supremacy X from The Misfits, at Hardcore Hellhole, they must defend the titles against either Pecker & Vulturn or Winters & Scarab" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go, Hunter starts with Wilczynski" said Ryan

"Both men circling the ring, now both men with the lock up" said Travis

"Hunter quickly turns it into a wristlock" said Ryan

"Now a hammerlock by Hunter but CPL with the back elbow" said Travis

"Follows it with a shot to the back and a headlock" said Ryan

"Hunter with shots to the gut to try to escape, throws Wilczynski into the ropes BUT WILCZYNSKI with the Shoulder Block" said Travis

"CPL rebounds off the ropes, Hunter goes under the CPL, Hunter back to his feet AND THE TAG CHAMP WITH THE LOU THEZ PRESS" said Ryan

"CPL in the corner, Hunter with a shot to the face, follows it up with an Irish whip, CPL counters with one of his own BUT HUNTER FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THE CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Hunter now, picks CPL up, another wristlock and he tags in Hannah Layla" said Ryan

"Hannah comes in, double Irish whip into the ropes by the tag champs, Double Back Elbow" said Travis

"And both men with the running knee drop" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Only a one count, Hannah trying to pick Wilczynski up, BUT CPL WILCZYNSKI charges Hannah into the corner" said Travis

"Multiple shoulder blocks in the corner by Wilczynski and referee, Billy Kyler, forcing the break" said Ryan

1! 2! Wilczynski stops

"Wilczynski tags in SGT Hardin, Hardin with the shots to the head and a kick to the gut, pulls him out AND HITS THE ELBOW to the back of the head" said Travis

"Hannah using the ropes, Hardin with another shot to the head, Irish whip into ropes, REVERSED into an arm wrench, Hannah sets up for the Eat Defeat, Hardin reverses it BUT HANNAH with the back kick to the gut" said Ryan

"Hannah then with the knee to the face but Hardin still standing, Hannah rebounds off the ropes AND HE HITS THE BULLDOG" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a one count, Hannah lets Hardin get back to his feet and NOW HANNAH applies the side headlock" said Travis

"Hardin trying to escape, remember that at Hardcore Hellhole, CPL Wilczynski and SGT Hardin will both be entered in the Weapons Gauntlet for the World Title" said Ryan

"That's true, so at any point, it may be that Hardin and Wilczynski are the only ones in the ring and they would have to fight eachother" said Travis

"Could be, Hardin escapes the Headlock with a Snapmare, AND A FOREARM SMASH to Hannah Layla" said Ryan

"Hannah retaliates with a punch, Hardin with another forearm, another punch by Hannah, they're going back and forth" said Travis

"COME ON" yelled Hannah

"Both men into the lockup and now both men with forearm shots, AND HANNAH WITH A KNEE TO THE GUT" said Ryan

"Hannah then hits a knee to the gut, followed by a backhand chop, and another" said Travis

"Now HARDIN with the chop, and another, then a knee, now rebounds off the ropes, BUT HE RAN RIGHT INTO THAT ONE LEGGED DROPKICK BY HANNAH LAYLA" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Only a one count on SGT Hardin, Hannah puts him into the necklock, tag made to Hunter, and Hunter with the punch to the gut" said Travis

"Hunter grabbing the head of SGT Hardin, AND RAMMING IT INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Ryan

"And Hunter follows it up with a shot to the face" said Travis

"AND AN UPPERCUT" said Ryan

"Hunter applies the Necklock, makes the tag to Hannah Layla, AND HANNAH with the kick to the gut" said Travis

"And an elbow to the back of the head" said Ryan

"Now Hannah goes for the Irish whip, Hardin reverses AND SENDS HANNAH into the kick by Wilczynski" said Travis

"But Hannah with the forearm to CPL, Hardin with a forearm to Hannah, but Hannah Layla retaliates with shot after shot to the face" said Ryan

"Hannah rebounds off the ropes, BUT HE RUNS RIGHT into that Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker by SGT Hardin, NO, Hannah reversed it into a rear waistlock, Hardin counters into one of his own" said Travis

"Pushing Hannah into the ropes, tries the roll up BUT HANNAH HELD ONTO THE ROPES" said Ryan

"AND WILCZYNSKI WITH THE NECKBREAKER ONTO THE TOP ROPE" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Hannah with the Kickout, Hardin now PULLING THE HAIR OF HANNAH LAYLA, and makes the tag to CPL Wilczynski" said Ryan

"Hardin with the double underhook AND CPL with the shot to the gut" said Travis

"And a one to the back, Hannah now draped over the bottom rope and CPL WILCZYNSKI just trying to choke him out" said Ryan, disgusted by Wilczynski's actions

"And the referee requesting the break" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! CPL breaks

"CPL Wilczynski breaking the hold, now picking Hannah up BUT HANNAH WITH MULTIPLE KNEES AND FOREARMS, but Wilczynski with the cross chop" said Ryan

"Now CPL Wilczynski slamming Hannah Layla's face into the opposite corner, follows it up with multiple back elbows" said Travis

"CPL Wilczynski now taking Hannah Layla into The Army's corner and tags in SGT Hardin" said Ryan

"AND CPL WILCZYNSKI IRISH WHIPS SGT HARDIN INTO HANNAH LAYLA" said Travis

"Hardin Irish whip's Hannah into CPL Wilczynski, AND CPL WILCZYNSKI WITH THE T-BONE SUPLEX" said Ryan

1! 2! Hunter breaks the pin

"Hunter makes the save, but that doesn't stop SGT Hardin from hitting that slingshot suplex" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2, Hardin now applies the grounded headlock onto the tag champ" said Travis

"Hannah gets to his feet, AND MULTIPLE ELBOWS TO THE GUT, but Hardin with the Hairpull Backbreaker" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall, now Hardin tags CPL Wilczynski back in, AND WILCZYNSKI WITH A SHOT TO THE BACK" said Ryan

"CPL Wilczynski now applying a chinlock and bow & arrow hybrid" said Travis

"The fans urging Hannah to escape the hold, Hannah WITH MULTIPLE KICKS TO THE FACE OF CPL WILCZYNSKI, the CPL is dizzy, releasing the hold" said Ryan

"Hannah crawling over to Hunter, CPL Wilczynski grabbing the ankle of Hannah Layla, BUT HANNAH USING HIS LEGS TO PUSH AWAY CPL WILCZYNSKI" said Travis

"Unfortunately, he pushed CPL right into the Army's corner, Wilczynski makes the tag to SGT Hardin, AND HARDIN WITH THE RUNNING ELBOW DROP TO THE BACK, preventing Hannah from tagging in Hunter" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Wow, Hannah Layla sure is resilient, Hardin grabbing the ankle of Hannah Layla, Hannah back up, AND HE HITS A DRAGON WHIP KICK" said Ryan

"Hannah crawling to his corner AND HE MAKES THE TAG, IN COMES A FRESH HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Travis

"Hunter ducks under the clothesline by Hardin AND HITS THE FOREARM SMASH TO CPL WILCZYNSKI" said Ryan

"Now Hunter connects with shot after shot to the head of SGT Hardin, Hunter goes for the Irish whip into the ropes, Hardin reverses it" said Travis

"Hunter rebounds off the ropes AND CONNECTS WITH THE FLYING FOREARM SHOT" said Ryan

"Hardin back up quick, runs right at Hunter, BUT HUNTER WITH THE ATOMIC DROP" said Travis

"Hunter rebounds off the ropes AND HITS THE CLOTHESLINE" said Ryan

"Hardin uses the ropes to get back up, Hardin in one corner, Hunter in the other, Hunter charging at Hardin, BUT HARDIN WITH THE BACK BODY DROP OVER THE ROPES" said Travis

"But Hunter lands on the apron AND HITS THE KICK ON HARDIN" said Ryan

"Hardin dizzy but still standing, Hunter goes to the top rope, AND HE HITS THE FLYING CROSS BODY FROM THE TOP ROPE" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"CPL in the ring now, not the legal man, BUT HE SLAMS HUNTER'S FACE into the turnbuckle" said Ryan

"CPL now with multiple shots to the face of Hunter in the corner, referee forcing the break" said Travis

1! CPL stops

"Wilczynski Irish whip's Hunter into the other corner, charging at him, BUT HUNTER WITH THE DROP TOE HOLD, sending CPL Wilczynski face-first into the middle turnbuckle" said Travis

"CPL now seated in the corner, AND HANNAH WITH THE CORNER SENTON" said Ryan

"CPL out of the ring, Hardin, tries to kick Hannah in the gut but Hannah Layla caught it, follows it with a takedown" said Travis

"Now SLINGSHOT'S HARDIN INTO A COMPLETE SHOT BY HUNTER" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a near fall, wait, CPL pulls Hannah out of the ring, IRISH WHIPS HIM INTO THE STEPS" said Ryan

"CPL back in the ring, sets Hunter up...AND HITS A HUGE CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL" said Travis

"Now Wilczynski, rolling Hunter onto his back, Hardin with the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"HOW DID HUNTER KICK OUT OF THAT?" asked Travis

"The Army now, both Irish whipping Hunter into the corner, Wilczynski now Irish whips Hardin into Hunter, BUT HUNTER WITH THE KICK" said Ryan

"Hunter now, WITH A JUMPING, DOUBLE KNEE JAWBREAKER AND NOT LETTING GO OF CPL WILCZYNSKI'S HEAD" said Travis

"HANNAH LAYLA UP TOP, DIVING DOUBLE FOOT STOMP TO THE BACK OF WILCZYNSKI" said Ryan

"Great double team move there, but SGT Hardin with the kick to the gut of Hannah, now has him on his shoulders, could be going for a GTS" said Travis

"But Hannah escapes, AND HE PUSHES HARDIN INTO THAT HUGE SPEAR BY HUNTER, THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, the EFW World Tag Team Champions, H20" said Lola

"Well done to the tag champions, gaining a lot of momentum going into Hardcore Hellhole" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next is our main event, Powerline, Bruiser Bencia and Jason Cage team up to take on MARKK, Tony 2 Times and Thunder Long" said Travis

'All Electric' plays and Powerline walks to the ring with the World Heavyweight Title around his waist and his pyro following him.

"Here comes the World Heavyweight Champion, Powerline, an impressive athlete even before he became the World Heavyweight Champion" said Travis

An instrumental version of Bon Jovi's song, 'You Give Love A Bad Name' plays and Bruiser Bencia walks to the ring, drinking from his flask.

"Here he is, this man is 100% Redneck, Bruiser Bencia is just dangerous" said Ryan

'Playing The Saint' plays and Jason Cage walks to the ring.

"I love this guy, Jason Cage isn't called The Hell's Angel for nothing" said Travis

'Sell Your Soul' by Hollywood Undead plays and MARKK walks to the ring alongside Kevin Stang

"This man is just mean, and MARKK isn't so nice either" said Ryan

Italian mob music plays and Tony 2 Times slowly walks to the ring

"The 7 Footer is here and ready to cause some pain" said Travis

Thunder Long approaches the ring like a boxer to his new theme music ('Round One' by Kray Twins)

"Here comes EFW's resident boxer" said Ryan

"This bout is a six man tag team match set for one fall and is no DQ and no CO, introducing first, the team of MARKK, Tony 2 Times and THUNDER LONG" said Lola

The fans boo them.

"And their opponents, the team of Bruiser Bencia, Jason Cage and the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, POWERLINE" said Lola

The fans cheer them.

The bell rings

"Here we go, Long starting off against Powerline" said Travis

"Powerline starts with throwing punch after punch to the face of Thunder Long" said Ryan

"Long catching that last punch and turns it into a short arm clothesline" said Travis

"Long quickly picks up Powerline and throws him into the corner, followed by a back elbow" said Ryan

"Now Long looking for a running start AND HE HITS THAT RUNNING CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Long now draping Powerline over the middle rope, now just choking him out, ref forcing the break" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! Long breaks

"Long letting go AND MARKK FROM THE OUTSIDE with that running knee" said Travis

"Long now, makes the tag to Tony 2 Times" said Ryan

"Thunder Long locks Powerline in the Chickenwing and Tony with multiple punches to the gut" said Travis

"Referee forcing the break, Tony picking the World Champion back up, AND JUST DRIVES HIM RIGHT INTO THE CORNER" said Ryan

"And now connecting with multiple shots to the mid section in the corner, ref saying stop and Tony stops BUT THEN TONY WITH THE RUNNING SHOULDER BLOCK" said Travis

"Powerline is down, Tony, MARKK and Long have just dominated so far, AND TONY with a running knee drop to the head of the World Champion" said Ryan

"Tony now just dragging Powerline to the centre of the ring, picking him up, rebounds off the ropes" said Travis

"POWERLINE REVERSED THE CLOTHESLINE INTO A SITOUT REAR MAT SLAM, shades of retired Canadian wrestler, Adam Copeland (Edge)" said Ryan

"AND POWERLINE MAKES THE TAG TO JASON CAGE" said Travis

"Jason in and instantly hits that backhand chop, Tony with one of his own, Jason with a forearm shot, Tony with one too" said Ryan

"They're going back and forth" said Travis

"Tony pushes Jason into the ropes AND JASON RETALIATES WITH A SUPERKICK" said Ryan

"BUT TONY COMES BACK WITH A HUGE LARIET" said Travis

"Jason back up quickly BUT RUNS RIGHT INTO THE BIG BOOT FROM THE 7 FOOT ITALIAN" said Ryan

"AND POWERLINE GETS IN THE RING, AND HITS THE SPINEBUSTER" said Travis

"But Long gets in, AND CONNECTS WITH THUNDER BEFORE LIGHTNING" said Ryan

"And Bruiser comes in AND HE HITS THE WRESTLING HERO SLAM ON LONG" said Travis

"Wait, MARKK getting in the ring, AND HITS BRUISER WITH THE DOMINATOR" said Ryan

"Jason back to his feet, AND HITS MARKK WITH THE DEATH BLOW CUTTER" said Travis

"WAIT, KEVIN STANG INTERFERING, Kevin looking to choakslam Jason, BUT JASON SAW IT COMING and hits the Shirianu" said Ryan

"Now Powerline, Bruiser and Jason get MARKK, Stang and Long out of the ring, just throwing them out" said Travis

"Wait, Bruiser and Jason rebound off the ropes, SUICIDE DIVE BY BOTH MEN" said Ryan

"That had to have knocked them out, in the ring, POWERLINE FORGOT ABOUT TONY" said Travis

"CHOAKSLAM BY TONY, Wait, Bruiser back in the ring, has Tony on his shoulder, DOMINATOR, Bruiser hits the Dominator" said Ryan

"And Jason Cage goes to the top rope, going for the Diving Elbow Drop, BUT MARKK, trips up Jason" said Travis

"And Bruiser hits a discus clothesline, taking MARKK off the Apron" said Ryan

"But Thunder Long back in the ring, AND HITS THE POWERSLAM onto Bruiser Bencia" said Travis

"Now Long, has Bencia on his shoulder, THUNDER BEFORE LIGHTNING" said Ryan

"Bruiser is out, and Stang takes him out of the ring, Wait, JASON IS UP TOP STILL, GOING HIGH RISK" said Travis

"NO! Tony caught him and now has his hand around his neck...CHOAKSLAM BY TONY 2 TIMES" said Ryan

"MARKK has Powerline, DOA, the DOA by MARKK" said Travis

"Tony with the cover on Jason" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, MARKK, Thunder Long and TONY 2 TIMES" said Lola

"Fast paced match for our main event, these men gaining momentum going into Hardcore Hellhole" said Travis

"Unfortunately, that's it for this week, see you next time for the final edition of EFW before Hardcore Hellhole" said Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WEEK:<strong>

**1) Jason Cage vs Kusami**

**2) Jack Threlfall vs Devil Child**

**3) Joseph Winters & Martin Scarab vs John Pecker & Ricky Vulturn in the finals of the Wildcard Tag Tournament**

**4) Powerline vs Tony 2 Times**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Who do you think will win?**


	16. Week 13

Here's the next edition of EFW

Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Here we are everybody, the final EFW before Hardcore Hellhole, I'm Travis Cade with me is my broadcast partner, Ryan Fawcer" said Travis

"Travis, I am excited for Hardcore Hellhole, especially the 12 man Weapon's gauntlet, Powerline puts his World title on the line against Tony 2 Times, Jason Cage, The Misfits, The Circus Clowns, The Army, Thunder Long, MARKK & Bruiser Bencia, I can't wait to see who will be the World Heavyweight Champion after that match" said Ryan

Duke Jackson's music plays and The Freak Show walks to the ring, looking angry.

"Woah, here is Duke Jackson, last week, he competed in the Wildcard Tag Tournament but after an interference, he lost the match and was eliminated" said Ryan

"Also, we don't even know the one person that interfered, we've never seen him before" said Travis

Duke grabs a microphone.

"HEY, as you can tell, I am not happy, since I joined this company, I have been screwed out of titles, I was screwed out of the Zero G Title and now the tag titles too, last week, a complete stranger came out of nowhere and cost me a shot at the tag titles, now I want that man at Hardcore Hellhole" said Duke

The man from last week appears on the screen.

"Duke, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Blake Roberts, I'm a Hardcore wrestler just like you, I did what I did because I've seen the things you can do, but since you joined EFW, you've lost your Hardcore ways" said Blake

"Blake, I'm still as Hardcore as they come and to prove it, I wanna face you at Hardcore Hellhole in A CLOCKWORK ORANGE HOUSE OF FUN MATCH" said Duke

"Woah, that's an extreme match" said Ryan

"Hahaha, I LIKE THAT IDEA DUKE, so my answer...IS YES. You and me at Hardcore Hellhole and a Clockwork Orange House of Fun it will be" said Blake

"I can't believe we're going to have a match like this on Sunday" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, before the break, we found out that at Hardcore Hellhole, Duke Jackson faces the debuting Blake Roberts in a Clockwork Orange House of Fun Match" said Ryan

"For those of you who don't know what that is, it is a singles match for which a chain link wall is erected on one side of the ring with chains wrapped from it to various points on the ring itself with weapons hanging from them" said Travis

"It was created by former TNA wrestler, Raven" said Ryan

"It truly is an extreme match, BUT enough of that for now, let's begin with tonight's event" said Travis

Jason Cage's music plays and Jason walks to the ring with Claud Gorman. The fans cheer for him.

"This bout is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Modesto, California, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Jason Cage will be one of 12 men in the Weapons Gauntlet for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship this Sunday, tonight he competes in singles competition" said Travis

Japanese music plays and Kusami approaches the ring, wearing light blue tights with the Japanese Flag on one leg and the kanji '日本の名誉のために' (FOR THE HONOR OF JAPAN) on the other, he also was wearing white boots and light blue gloves, next to him is a guy about Hornswoggle/ El Torito's height dressed as a samurai.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Fujimanu, from Shizuoka, Japan, weighing 209 pounds, KUSAMI" said Lola

The bell rings.

"Here we go in this match, Kusami in his first singles match, Jason starts off with a kick to the gut" said Ryan

"Now a punch to the face, sends Kusami into the ropes, Kusami rebounds, dodges the clothesline, GOES FOR A SPRINGBOARD MANOEUVRE, BUT JASON reverses with the clothesline" said Travis

"Jason now, with multiple knee drops to the back of the head, and one onto the back of Kusami" said Ryan

"Cage now gets Kusami into the corner, sets him up for something...AND CONNECTS WITH THE RUNNING DROPKICK" said Travis

"Jason now, WITH THE DIVING ELBOW DROP to Kusami" said Ryan

"Wait, Jason has the arm...AND HE APPLIES THE CROSSFACE, DEADLY SUBMISSION" said Travis

"KUSAMI IS REACHING FOR THE ROPES" said Ryan

"And Kusami reaches the ropes, Jason breaks, letting Kusami get back to his feet" said Travis

"Kusami back up, Jason setting Kusami up, KUSAMI DUCKS UNDER THE SUPERKICK...BUT JASON HAD A PLAN B WITH THE DEATH BLOW CUTTER" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Jason gets the win here tonight, gaining momentum going into the weapons gauntlet" said Travis

Cage helps Kusami get back to his feet.

"Look at the sportsmanship, and now Jason extending the hand" said Ryan

Kusami and Jason shake hands.

"Tremendous respect" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"My guests at this time, the EFW Tag Team Champions, Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla, H20" said Phil Boris

H20 appear in their street clothes. Hunter is wearing jeans, sneakers and a red t-shirt, Hannah was wearing the same except he was wearing his new merchandised T-Shirt (A dark blue one with 'HL' on the front in white letters and 'HONOLULU HERO' on the back, also in white letters).

"Guys, this Sunday, you 2 face either Joseph Winters & Martin Scarab or John Pecker & Ricky Vulturn in an extreme rules match with your tag titles on the line, are you at all nervous of who you may face?" asked Phil

"No offence to either team, but we're not nervous, whoever we face, at Hardcore Hellhole, we will beat the challengers and we will walk out of the match, still the EFW World Tag Team Champions" said Hunter

"This Sunday, Hunter and I will prove that we rightfully deserve to be the tag champions" said Hannah, before both men walked away.

==Back to the Arena==

Jack Threlfall's music plays and the Brit walks to the ring, Thunderbolt is next to him.

"This next bout is set for one fall, introducing first, from Rotherham, England, weighing 278 pounds, 'Silverslick' JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

"Dangerous man, just imagine what happens on Sunday when he and Thunderbolt team to take on The Asian Alliance in a First Blood Elimination Tag Team Match" said Ryan

Asian Music plays and Devil Child walks to the ring, next to him in Shogun Yanai and Hyozanru. He is carrying the South Korean Flag.

"And his opponent, from South Korea, accompanied by Shogun Yanai and Hyozanru, DEVIL CHILD" said Lola

"Devil Child alongside Shogun Yanai and Hyozanru, Kew Chi is not here tonight, she is back home visiting her family" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Devil Child charges at Jack, but runs right into that shoulder block" said Ryan

"Devil Child back up, now just throwing shot after shot to Jack Threlfall, BUT JACK JUST TOSSES DEVIL CHILD into the corner" said Travis

"Jack Threlfall is a strong competitor, Devil Child charging at Silverslick again, BUT THRELFALL with the Spinebuster" said Ryan

Threlfall starts to taunt

"Showmanship on display by Jack Threlfall, now picking up Devil Child...and he hits a huge body slam, and a huge elbow drop to follow it up" said Travis

"Devil Child trying to get up, but that kick to the head prevents it from happening" said Ryan

"Jack picking Devil Child up again AND CONNECTS WITH THE HEADBUTT" said Travis

"Threlfall picking up Devil Child again AND ANOTHER HEADBUTT" said Ryan

"Yanai and Hyozanru don't look happy, Threlfall letting Devil Child get back up...and hits him with that elbow to the back of the head" said Travis

Jack taunts again.

"Threlfall, picking up the South Korean once more, lifting him up for a suplex, NO, it's the Brainbuster" said Travis

Threlfall gets a fist bump from Thunderbolt.

"Threlfall now draping Devil Child over the middle rope, Thunderbolt now just screaming at Devil Child" said Ryan

"Devil Child now just seated in the corner, Threlfall in the other corner, PICKING UP SPEED" said Travis

"AND JACK THRELFALL HITS THE RUNNING FACE WASH" said Ryan

Jack taunts a third time

"Jack Threlfall just dominating Devil Child, remember that Devil Child is currently yet to win a singles match" said Travis

"And it doesn't look like he will tonight" said Ryan

"Threlfall gets Devil Child up again, AND HITS ANOTHER BODY SLAM" said Travis

"Threlfall going to the middle rope, BUT SHOGUN YANAI on the apron, Yanai treading in some dangerous waters" said Ryan

"Just trying to distract Threlfall" said Travis

"AND THUNDERBOLT chasing after Yanai up the ramp and backstage" said Ryan

"Meanwhile, in the ring, Jack still on the middle rope, GOES FOR THE DIVING ELBOW DROP" said Travis

"NO! DEVIL CHILD moves away in time" said Ryan

"Threlfall trying to get back up, Devil Child back to his feet, AND HITS THE RUNNING DROPKICK, to the knee of Jack Threlfall" said Travis

"That's how you take down Threlfall, AND ANOTHER DROPKICK TO THE KNEE" said Ryan

"Devil Child now grabbing the ankle of Jack Threlfall, AND CONTINUOUSLY KICKING THE LEG OF THE BRIT" said Travis

"AND an elbow drop to the knee of Jack Threlfall" said Ryan

"Now Devil Child applies a submission but referee, Zack Darrens, forcing the break" said Travis

1! 2! 3! Devil Child breaks

"Devil Child releases, going for it again, BUT Threlfall kicks him off" said Ryan

"Threlfall trying to get back up, Devil Child rebounds off the ropes, AND ANOTHER DROPKICK TO THE KNEE" said Travis

"Devil Child rebounds off the ropes, goes for a hurricanrana, BUT THELFALL CAUGHT HIM" said Ryan

"Devil Child reversing by sliding down the back of Threlfall, BUT THELFALL APPLIES A COBRA CLUTCH" said Travis

"That's not just a Cobra Clutch, it's a Dream Street (Ted DiBiase Jr's Finisher)" said Ryan

"Woah, I think Threlfall may have injured his knee" said Travis

"Both men back up, Devil Child runs right at Threlfall, BUT HE RUNS INTO THAT HUGE CLOTHESLINE" said Ryan

"Devil Child back up, and Threlfall with another clothesline" said Travis

"AND A SUPERKICK TO FOLLOW IT UP" said Ryan

"Now Threlfall has Devil Child set up for the reverse DDT, NO! It's an inverted rolling cutter" said Travis

"WAIT, SHOGUN YANAI IS BACK AND IN THE RING" said Ryan

"Running right into Jack Threlfall, and Thunderbolt is back too" said Travis

"AND THUNDERBOLT GOES RIGHT AFTER SHOGUN YANAI" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt with a Lou Thez Press, Yanai kicks him off and escapes the ring, but Thunderbolt goes right after him, this is a brawl, referee trying to get them apart" said Travis

"WAIT, IN THE RING, THRELFALL HAS BOTH THE ARMS HOOKED...UNION JACK TIGERBOMB, Threlfall with the cover" said Ryan

"But the referee is distracted, trying to stop the fight between Thunderbolt and Shogun Yanai" said Travis

"Threlfall releases the pin, gazing at the fight between Thunderbolt and Yanai" said Ryan

"WAIT, HYOZANRU IS IN THE RING, HYOZANRU HAS A CHAIR" said Travis

"SMACK, once Threlfall turned around, Hyozanru smacked Threlfall in the face with that chair" said Ryan

"But Jack is still standing, another chair shot just causes Threlfall to rebound off the ropes, AND HYOZANRU CATCHES HIM WITH THE RISING SUN SLAM (Black Hole Slam)" said Travis

"Devil Child into the cover, referee back in" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, DEVIL CHILD" said Lola

"NO WAY! THAT WAS A TAINTED WIN! DEVIL CHILD DOES NOT DESERVE THAT" said Travis

"If it wasn't for Hyozanru, then Devil Child would have lost" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next is the finals in the EFW Wildcard Tag Team Tournament, Joseph Winters and Martin Scarab take on John Pecker and Ricky Vulturn" said Ryan

"Whoever wins will face H20 at Hardcore Hellhole in an Extreme Rules Tag Match for the EFW World Tag Team Championships" said Travis

Joseph Winter's music plays and the Irishman walks to the ring, excited. The fans cheer.

"This is the finals of the Wildcard Tag Team Tournament, introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"The fans definitely love Joseph Winters, he's exciting and he's athletic" said Ryan

Martin Scarab's music plays and Martin walks to the ring performing small magic tricks (Such as setting his handkerchief on fire and it turns into a rose). The fans cheer.

"And his partner, from the Double Cross Ranch in Amarillo, Texas, 'The Magician' MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola

"Here comes the magician, the fans simply love this guy" said Travis

No music plays, John Pecker and Ricky Vulturn walk to the ring together. Pecker has dyed his hair brown. The fans have a mixed reaction.

"And their opponents, John Pecker and RICKY VULTURN" said Lola

The Bell Rings

"Here we go with this, Vulturn starting things off with Joseph Winters" said Ryan

"Both men start with a lockup which Vulturn quickly turns into a headlock" said Travis

"Winters pushes Vulturn into the ropes, BUT VULTURN turns it back into a Headlock" said Ryan

"Winters turns it into a Hammerlock, but Vulturn quick to escape" said Travis

"Vulturn tries the clothesline, Winters ducks, BUT VULTURN with a back kick to the stomach" said Ryan

"AND VULTURN FOLLOWS UP WITH A SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a one count there, Vulturn gets Winters back to his feet, double backhand chop, sends Winters to the ropes" said Travis

"Vulturn charging at Winters, BUT WINTERS WITH THAT BACK BODY DROP OVER THE ROPES, but Vulturn landing on the apron" said Ryan

"AND WINTERS WITH THE SUPERKICK, SENDS VULTURN TO THE ARENA FLOOR" said Travis

"Winters tags in the magician, AND PECKER IN THE RING, no tag was made to Pecker, AND SCARAB THROWS HIM OVER THE ROPES" said Ryan

"AND SCARAB WITH A HUGE SUICIDE DIVE" said Travis

"Scarab gets Vulturn back in the ring, Vulturn back to his feet AND SCARAB WITH THE POWERSLAM and follows it up with a running dropkick" said Ryan

"The Magician makes the tag to Joseph Winters" said Travis

"Winters rebounds off the far ropes, forward roll AND RIGHT INTO THAT SUPERKICK BY JOHN PECKER" said Ryan

"Scarab in, Martin missed the clothesline BUT PECKER DIDN'T MISS THE DROPKICK" said Travis

"Vulturn has Winters, goes for a wheelbarrow move, BUT WINTERS REVERSED IT, sending Vulturn to the outside" said Ryan

"No countout in this match, SCARAB WITH THE SHOULDER BLOCK TO PECKER, AND ANOTHER" said Travis

"Winters, laying Vulturn on our table but Vulturn's head is still sticking out the end, Winters on the ringside barrier, AND HE HITS RUNNING LEG DROP" said Ryan

"In the ring, Scarab has Pecker in the corner, gets him to the top rope, goes for the Frankensteiner, BUT PECKER REVERSES" said Travis

"Pecker on the top rope, AND HE HITS A DIVING BULLDOG" said Ryan

1! 2! Winters breaks it

"Winters making the save there, Pecker to his feet, AND WINTERS WITH THE MONKEY FLIP" said Travis

"BUT PECKER LANDED ON HIS FEET, and HE HITS WINTERS WITH A REVERSE POWERSLAM" said Ryan

"Vulturn in the ring, picks up Winters...AND HITS A SPINOUT POWERBOMB" said Travis

"And Pecker with the jumping elbow drop, BUT SCARAB FROM BEHIND, tries the German Suplex, BUT PECKER REVERSES INTO A SLEEPER HOLD" said Ryan

"BUT SCARAB reverses the sleeper and now has him in a fireman's carry" said Travis

"AND VULTURN, WITH A RUNNING CROSS BODY, takes down Scarab but he may have taken out his own partner too" said Ryan

"Scarab back up, Pecker is down...AND SCARAB WITH THE MAGIC CIRCLE (Lionsault)" said Travis

"AND WINTERS TO THE TOP ROPE...SHOOTING STAR PRESS" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"The winners of the match and the number one contenders for the EFW World Tag Team Championships, Martin Scarab and JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

Winters and Scarab leave. Vulturn looks in the ring at Pecker

"Well these 2 have to be disappointed that they lost" said Ryan

"Well they are just rookies, they have to just be proud that they made it to the finals" said Travis

Vulturn slides a chair into the ring, Pecker is looking the other way while trying to get up.

"Wait, this doesn't look good" said Ryan

Vulturn hits Pecker with the chair

"OH MY! VULTURN SMACKING JOHN PECKER IN THE FACE WITH THAT CHAIR" said Ryan

Xander Taurus and Henry Michaels appear on screen.

"Hey Vulturn, I know you're disappointed about losing, but you should be proud of yourself for making it to the finals with such little experience in the company" said Henry

"That's impressed us, we want to see more of that, so here's what is going to happen..." said Xander

"At Hardcore Hellhole, you will go one on one with John Pecker" said Henry

"And whoever wins will receive a full time EFW Contract" said Xander

"But that's not all" said Henry

"Since you're so fond of steel chairs...we'll make it a chairs match" said Xander

"WOAH THAT'S AMAZING! This Sunday, Ricky Vulturn faces John Pecker in a Chairs match and the winner will become a full time member of the EFW roster" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Powerline's theme plays and the World Champion walks to the ring with the world title, his pyro following him. The fans cheer.

"Here we go with the main event, the World Heavyweight Champion, Powerline versus the 7 Foot Tall Tony 2 Times" said Travis

"Both these men want momentum heading into the weapons gauntlet on Sunday at Hardcore Hellhole" said Ryan

Italian Mob Music plays and Tony 2 Times walks to the ring. The fans boo.

"This match in the main event of the evening, introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, 'Mr Pyrotechnics' POWERLINE" said Lola as the fans cheer even louder.

"These fans are going crazy for Powerline" said Ryan

"And his opponent, standing 7 feet tall, from Pizzoferrato, Italy, TONY 2 TIMES" said Lola as the fans boo.

The bell rings

"Both men begin with a staredown, circling the ring" said Ryan

"Lockup by these 2, Tony trying to push Powerline into the corner, but Powerline reverses and pushes Tony into the corner, Tony gets out and these 2 release the lockup" said Travis

"Another Staredown, another lockup but Powerline turns it into a headlock" said Ryan

"Tony pushes Powerline away, World Champ rebounds off the ropes, runs right into that shoulder block by Tony but neither man goes down" said Travis

"Taunting by Tony and a third staredown by these men" said Ryan

"Test of strength by these 2, Powerline with a kick to the side of Tony 2 Times and another staredown" said Travis

"Powerline runs in and connects with the knee, then a shot to the back and another then a Three-Quarter Facelock" said Ryan

"Now the knees to the head of Tony 2 Times, now Powerline trying the neckbreaker but Tony escapes AND CONNECTS WITH THE DISCUS CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Headbutt by Tony 2 Times, then the Irish whip, Powerline rebounds off the ropes, Tony attempt at the big boot but Powerline avoids it BUT TONY DIDN'T AVOID THE CLOTHESLINE" said Ryan

"Now Powerline with the multiple shots to the face of Tony 2 Times" said Travis

"Now Powerline going to get Tony back up AND TONY PUSHES POWERLINE INTO THE CORNER" said Ryan

"Multiple shoulder blocks in the corner by 2 Times but the referee, Tom Adams requesting the break" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! Tony stops

"Powerline grabbing the top rope to stay up, Tony rebounds off the far ropes AND A HUGE CLOTHESLINE TAKING POWERLINE OUT OF THE RING" said Ryan

"Tony leaves the ring, now has Powerline trying to slam his face into the apron, BUT POWELINE preventing that from happening, using his arms to prevent his face from being slammed into the apron, then an elbow to Tony 2 Times, AND SLAMMING TONY'S FACE INTO THE APRON" said Travis

"Powerline not done, NOW SLAMMING TONY'S FACE INTO THE BARRICADE" said Ryan

"Powerline now rearranging the ringside steps" said Travis

"Walking over to Tony AND A HUGE SHOT TO THE BACK" said Ryan

"Powerline with the Irish whip, going to send Tony into the steps BUT TONY JUMPS OVER THEM" said Travis

"Follows it up with a BACK KICK sending the steps into the shin of Powerline" said Ryan

"Tony gets himself and Powerline back in the ring, Powerline in the corner, Tony Irish whips Powerline into the opposite corner AND A HUGE CORNER CLOTHESLNE" said Travis

"Follows it up with a huge side slam" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count, Tony getting Powerline back to his feet, POWERLINE with the shot to the gut, and another, Powerline back to his feet, rebounds off the ropes, BUT RUNS RIGHT INTO THAT ELBOW FROM TONY 2 TIMES" said Ryan

"NOW TONY WITH MULTIPLE GROUNDED SHOTS TO THE HEAD OF POWERLINE" said Travis

"Tony gets Powerline back up, HEADBUTT, sends Powerline into the corner, now Tony sizing up Powerline in the corner, MULTIPLE BACK ELBOWS TO THE FACE OF POWERLINE" said Ryan

"Uh oh, looks like that just angered Powerline, Tony tries the lariat but Powerline ducks underneath, rebounds off the ropes AND CONNECTS WITH THE FLYING FOREARM, Tony back up quickly and Powerline hits the clothesline, and another, Tony back up" said Travis

"Tony tries the clothesline, BUT POWERLINE REVERSES IT INTO A T-BONE SUPLEX" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count, Tony 2 Times is a big man to lift up like that" said Travis

"Powerline gets Tony back to his feet again, TONY PUSHING POWERLINE INTO THE CORNER AGAIN, now the multiple shoulder thrusts" said Ryan

"Now Tony with another headbutt, Tony tries the Irish whip, POWERLINE REVERSES IT INTO A KNEE TO THE GUT" said Travis

"NOW POWERLINE WITH A COBRA CLUTCH LEGSWEEP, floating over into a grounded Cobra Clutch, TONY ROLLS OVER INTO A PIN" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Tony back up, into the corner, Powerline sets him up, CHARGING AT HIM, BUT TONY SIDESTEPS AND SEND POWERLINE shoulder first into the steel ring post" said Ryan

"Now Tony appears to be setting up for a choakslam" said Travis

"HE HITS IT" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall, Tony annoyed here, in the corner, setting up for that big boot" said Travis

"NO! Powerline dodges it...AND TAKES DOWN TONY WITH THE SPINEBUSTER" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Powerline getting Tony back to his feet, multiple shots to the face, World Champ rebounds off the ropes, BUT HE RAN RIGHT INTO THE BIG BOOT FROM TONY 2 TIMES" said Travis

"Powerline rolling right out of the ring, smart thinking if he's still conscious" said Ryan

"Tony 2 Times out of the ring and gets Powerline back in" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT!? ONLY A TWO COUNT! POWERLINE IS STILL IN THIS MATCH" said Ryan

"Powerline gets back up, in the corner, Tony charges at him BUT POWERLINE SIDESTEPS" said Travis

"Powerline charges at Tony, BUT TONY WITH THE BACK ELBOW" said Ryan

"Tony coming out of the corner full of steam, BUT HE RAN RIGHT INTO A KICK TO THE TORSO from the World Champ, wait, Powerline lifting Tony onto his shoulder...CANADIAN BACKBREAKER" said Travis

"That drop down backbreaker, Powerline into the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KICK OUT OF THAT?! HOW?!" asked Ryan

"Well now both men struggling to get up, both men using the ropes to help get back to a vertical base, both men in opposite corners, both men getting close with another staredown, wait, I think Powerline was limping" said Travis

"GIMME YOUR BEST SHOT" yelled Tony

"Tony yelling at Powerline to give him his best shot, AND POWERLINE DOES JUST THAT with that punch to the face" said Ryan

"TONY with one of his own, smile on the face of Powerline" said Travis

"POWERLINE with a forearm smack but not taking down the giant, AND TONY WITH ANOTHER PUNCH" said Ryan

"AND POWERLINE with another shot AND TONY WITH ANOTHER SHOT TOO" said Travis

"Now BOTH MEN LOCK UP AND SHOT AFTER SHOT TO EACHOTHER" said Ryan

"Referee trying to break it up" said Travis

"He does, Tony tries the boot one more time...BUT POWERLINE COUNTERS IT AGAIN" said Ryan

"Powerline with a kick to the gut, AND ANOTHER CANADIAN BACKBREAKER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, POWERLINE" said Ryan

"Powerline with the win tonight, the World Champion gaining momentum tonight, congratulations to Powerline" said Travis

"Well that's it for this week, join us on Sunday for Hardcore Hellhole" said Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>THIS SUNDAY:<strong>

**1) Jack Threlfall & Thunderbolt vs Devil Child & Shogun Yanai in a First Blood elimination team match**

**2) Ricky Vulturn vs John Pecker in a Chairs match where the winner receives a full time EFW Contract**

**3) H20(c) vs Joseph Winters & Martin Scarab in an Extreme Rules tag match for the EFW World Tag Team Championships**

**4) Ashley Marie Brooks(c) vs Jennifer Smith in a Championship on a Pole match for the EFW Blossoms Championship**

**5) Duke Jackson vs Blake Roberts in a Clockwork Orange House of Fun match**

**6) Demonic DJ(c) vs Giant Guppy vs Barberino vs Randy Newton in a 4 Way Elimination Street Fight for the EFW Zero G Championship**

**7) Powerline(c) vs MARKK vs Jason Cage vs Thunder Long vs Bruiser Bencia vs Tony 2 Times vs Flare Jack vs Madd Max vs Brutal Barry vs Laughing Leonard vs SGT Hardin vs CPL Wilczynski in a Weapons Gauntlet for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Who do you think will win?**


	17. Hardcore Hellhole

Time for EFW's most extreme PPV

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

The arena was quite big, the ring had all red ropes and 2 entrance ramps, one for faces and one for heels.

"IT'S TIME FOR HARDCORE HELLHOLE, I'm Travis Cade, with me is Ryan Fawcer, Ryan, are you excited for tonight?" asked Travis

"Yeah, tonight we are live from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania for our all Hardcore PPV" said Ryan

"In tonight's event, Jack Threlfall teams with Thunderbolt to face The Asian Alliance in a first blood elimination tag match" said Travis

"Also, in the main event, we have the weapon's gauntlet, 12 men with weapons, over the top elimination and the winner will walk out of Hardcore Hellhole as the EFW World Heavyweight Champion" said Ryan

"I say we get started" said Travis

"I'm with you" said Ryan

==Match 1==

"This first contest is a first blood elimination tag team match, as soon as someone starts to bleed, they will be eliminated, the last team with at least one member left who has not drawn blood will be the winner" explained Lola

Jack Threlfall's music plays, pyro goes off and Jack Threlfall walks to the ring generically, wearing a blue version of his tights and a trenchcoat. The fans cheer for Jack.

"Introducing first, from Rotherham, England, weighing 278 pounds, 'Silverslick' JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

'Better than this' by Ross Lynch plays and Thunderbolt walks to the ring like a superhero, he is wearing a white version of his ring attire. The fans cheer.

"And his partner, from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

Traditional Asian music plays, the Asian Alliance walk to the ring together holding the flags of their respective countries, they were both dressed in black. The fans boo them.

"And their opponents, from Asia, at a total combined weight of 422 pounds, Devil Child and Shogun Yanai, THE ASIAN ALLIANCE" said Lola

The Bell Rings

"Here we go with this First Blood Elimination Tag Match, this is tornado rules, THRELFALL going right after Devil Child and Thunderbolt going after Yanai" said Ryan

"Threlfall backing up Devil Child into the corner, Multiple shots to the face, Thunderbolt backs Yanai into the opposite corner, multiple kicks to the gut" said Travis

"Both men IRISH WHIP THE ASIAN ALLIANCE INTO EACHOTHER" said Ryan

"Threlfall goes outside for the steel steps, places them in the ring" said Travis

"Now, has Devil Child set up, DDT ON THE STEPS" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt going back after Yanai, WAIT, HYOZANRU" said Travis

"Hyozanru with a small container, opening it up and throwing it at Thunderbolt...IT'S FAKE BLOOD!" said Ryan

"Ref did not see that" said Travis

"Oh my, Thunderbolt turning around and the referee saw the fake blood" said Ryan

"THUNDERBOLT HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"The Asian Alliance cheating to eliminate Thunderbolt, Yanai now coming to the aid of his partner, AND HITS a shot to the back of Threlfall" said Ryan

"The Asian Alliance double teaming Jack Threlfall, backing him into a corner, multiple kicks to the gut by both men" said Travis

"Yanai requesting for Devil Child to get a weapon, both members of the Asian Alliance going for weapons" said Ryan

"WAIT, Threlfall reaching in the apron for something, oh my god, it's a barbed wire bat" said Travis

"Not good, Yanai back in the ring...AND THRELFALL WITH THE SHOT TO THE GUT, YANAI IS BLEEDING" said Ryan

"SHOGUN YANAI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Devil Child back in the ring AND A QUICK TAKEDOWN onto Jack Threlfall" said Ryan

"The South Korean backs the Englishman into a corner, Irish whip into the opposing corner" said Travis

"Devil Child charges at Threlfall but the brit sidesteps, AND THRELFALL WITH THE GERMAN SUPLEX" said Ryan

"AND ANOTHER, AND ANOTHER AND ONE MORE" said Travis

"Wait, THUNDERBOLT IS BACK, exposing the turnbuckle" said Ryan

"And Threlfall with the Lou Thez Press onto Devil Child" said Travis

"Threlfall now picking up Devil Child, GOING TO SLAM HIS HEAD INTO THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE" said Ryan

"NO! Devil Child able to block it, Threlfall tries again, but Devil Child with the second block" said Travis

"DEVIL CHILD with a back elbow to the head of Jack Threlfall, followed by a kick to the knee, AND A SHOT TO THE FACE" said Ryan

"Sending Threlfall towards the ropes, Devil Child with another shot to the head...and another" said Travis

"Devil Child goes for the Irish whip into the opposite ropes, Threlfall counters...AND THUNDERBOLT TRIPS UP DEVIL CHILD" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt on the apron, Devil Child back up AND A SHOT TO THE FACE OF THUNDERBOLT" said Travis

"This may be the best I've seen Devil Child do in a match" said Ryan

"Threlfall charging at Devil Child, BUT DEVIL CHILD SIDESTEPS AND THRELFALL GOES OVER THE ROPES" said Travis

"Devil Child out of the ring, AND SLAMS THRELFALL'S FACE into the second set of steps, Threlfall trying to walk away to catch his breath" said Ryan

"The Englishman back in the ring, AND THUNDERBOLT FROM OUTSIDE, WITH A HUGE RUNNING SENTON TO DEVIL CHILD" said Travis

"Thunderbolt getting payback for being cheated out of the match" said Ryan

"Threlfall back out, AND SLAMMING DEVIL CHILD'S FACE into the ring apron, AND AGAIN" said Travis

"Threlfall gets Devil Child back in the ring, now picking him up, Threlfall goes for the punch, BUT DEVIL CHILD CAUGHT IT, AND A FOREARM SMASH BY DEVIL CHILD" said Ryan

"Follows it up with a punch, and another, and another" said Travis

"Devil Child Irish whips Threlfall into the ropes, Threlfall reverses into an Irish whip of his own, Devil Child rebounds off the ropes, AND THRELFALL WITH A HUGE BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX" said Ryan

"THRELFALL with a kick to the gut of Devil Child, AND FOLLOWS IT UP WITH MULTIPLE ELBOWS TO THE FACE" said Travis

"AND ANOTHER LOU THEZ PRESS" said Ryan

"Threlfall stops that, now picking up Devil Child again, uh oh, pointing to the exposed turnbuckle" said Travis

"AND HE SLAMS DEVIL CHILD FACE FIRST INTO THE EXPOSED CORNER" said Ryan

"Is he bleeding? He's covering his head...no, he's not bleeding" said Travis

"THRELFALL with a kick to the gut, AND A SHOT TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD" said Ryan

"Wait, Threlfall is fired up, hooks the arms of Devil Child...UNION JACK TIGERBOMB" said Travis

"Threlfall getting out, uh oh, grabbing a chair" said Ryan

"Threlfall back in...taking a swing, BUT DEVIL CHILD DUCKED IT, now punch after punch by Devil Child" said Travis

"Devil Child rebounds off the ropes, ducks under the clothesline, AND HITS THE SHOULDER BLOCK" said Ryan

"Devil Child grabbing the chair, WAIT, HYOZANRU FROM BEHIND, SLEEPER APPLIED TO DEVIL CHILD, WHAT'S THIS?" asked Travis

"Devil Child with a Snapmare onto Hyozanru, BUT THRELFALL FROM BEHIND" said Ryan

"Threlfall with multiple kicks to the gut of Devil Child" said Travis

"Now picking him up, Irish whip, NO! Devil Child reverses, Brit rebounds off the ropes, AND TAKES OUT THE LEG OF DEVIL CHILD" said Ryan

"AND HE APPLIES THE HALF CRAB" said Travis

"DEVIL CHILD REVERSES BUT SENDS THRELFALL INTO THE REFEREE" said Ryan

"Devil Child getting back up, has the chair, WAIT, HYOZANRU, THE NORTH KOREAN WITH THE REAR WAISTLOCK TO DEVIL CHILD" said Travis

"DEVIL CHILD with a back elbow to Hyozanru, AND A SHOT TO THE HEAD" said Ryan

"Threlfall back up, gets the chair, ref back up, AND THRELFALL WITH THE CHAIR SHOT TO THE FACE" said Travis

"Ref checking...DEVIL CHILD IS BLEEDING, THE MATCH IS OVER" said Ryan

"Here are your winners, Thunderbolt and JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

"Well done to these former rivals tonight, with a little help from Hyozanru" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

No music plays and Ricky Vulturn walks to the ring. The fans boo him.

"This next match is a Chairs match, the only way to win is by pinfall or submission and the use of steel chairs is legal, the winning rookie in this match will also receive a full time EFW Contract, introducing first, from Albuquerque, New Mexico, weighing 265 pounds, RICKY VULTURN" said Lola

"Well let's recap how this match came to be, Vulturn and his opponent, John Pecker teamed together in the Wildcard Tag Tournament but lost in the finals, EFW GMs, Xander Taurus and Henry Michaels were impressed by both men and decided that one of them deserved to compete full time, so they agreed to put them both in this chairs match" said Travis

'Ignition' by Tobymac plays and John Pecker runs on stage wearing a black sleeveless jacket with a hood, he removes the hood and raises his arm, the fans cheer and John smiles, he runs to the ring, jumps on the apron and springs into the ring. His ring attire was a pair of red shorts (The type of shorts worn by the likes of David Otunga, Bobby Lashley, Magnus & Alexander Rusev), the shorts had white tiger scratch patterns on the side, on the back, it said 'IGNITION ON' in white letters, John was also wearing red kickpads, white boots, red kneepads, one that had the word 'GO' on in white letters, the other had a picture of a gear on, John was also wearing black elbow pads and red wrist tape. He had also gotten a blonde streak put in his hair.

"And his opponent, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing 222 pounds, JOHN PECKER" said Lola as the fans cheer.

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Lockup to start, Pecker pushing Vulturn into the corner" said Ryan

"Referee requesting Pecker to break, which Pecker does, Vulturn tries to leave the ring BUT PECKER grabbing the ankle of Ricky Vulturn" said Travis

"AND PECKER with the side headlock takedown" said Ryan

"Both men back to their feet, Pecker still has the side headlock, Vulturn pushes Pecker into the ropes, then the Irish whip by Vulturn into the ropes, Pecker rebounds off the ropes, AND PECKER hits a running shoulder block" said Travis

"Vulturn escapes the ring, goes for the chair, AND PECKER from behind preventing Vulturn from getting the chair, now another lockup on the outside, PECKER cleaning out the chairs" said Ryan

"VULTURN with a punch to the face of John Pecker" said Travis

"Vulturn grabbing the chair, Pecker sees it and now this staredown, Pecker backing up, VULTURN went for the chair shot but Pecker sidestepped and Vulturn hit nothing but the barricade" said Ryan

"Goes for another chair shot BUT PECKER sidesteps again and Vulturn hitting the steel post" said Travis

"Vulturn goes for a third attempt, BUT PECKER dodges again and Vulturn hitting the steel steps" said Ryan

"Pecker back in, Vulturn back in and Pecker quickly gets back out" said Travis

"Pecker quickly back in and he has a chair" said Ryan

"Now the playing field has been levelled" said Travis

"Staredown by these 2, BOTH MEN TAKE A SWING" said Ryan

"Chairs knocked out of both men's hands AND PECKER with a punch to the gut of Ricky Vulturn" said Travis

"Follows it up with multiple punches to the head and kicks to the gut, backing Vulturn into the corner" said Ryan

"Pecker sets up that chair in an unfolded position" said Travis

"Pecker going back after Vulturn, Irish whip into the opposing corner, Vulturn bounces right out of the corner, Pecker rebounds off the ropes AND THE ONE HANDED BULLDOG ONTO THE CHAIR" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count there, Pecker going after the chair, folds it up, GOES FOR THE SWING but Vulturn pulling referee Zack Darrens infront of him in time" said Travis

"NOW VULTURN trying to grab the chair and these 2 engaging in a tug of war for the chair" said Ryan

"Both men end up dropping the chair out of the ring AND VULTURN with a kick to the knee of Pecker" said Travis

"Follows it up with one to the face too" said Ryan

"And a punch to the face too" said Travis

"Now a kick to the kidney" said Ryan

"Now a necklock, Vulturn dragging Pecker to the centre of the ring, Vulturn gets behind Pecker" said Travis

"AND VULTURN with the pump handle slam" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count, now Vulturn sets Pecker up AND A PUNCH to the face, and another, and another, and one more that takes down Pecker" said Travis

"Pecker rolls out of the ring, Vulturn with the taunt and follows him out" said Ryan

"Vulturn IRISH WHIPS PECKER right into the steps, now Vulturn grabbing the chair AND A SHOT to the back of John Pecker" said Travis

"Pecker crawling up the ramp AND VULTURN with another chair shot to the back" said Ryan

"Pecker now on the stage, AND VULTURN WITH ANOTHER STEEL CHAIR TO THE BACK" said Travis

"Vulturn throwing away the chair, now going back to the ring, NO! He's grabbing the steps and standing them up at the bottom of the ramp" said Ryan

"No Disqualification, this is all legal" said Travis

"Vulturn back up the ramp, Pecker trying to fight back AND VULTURN with a kick to the gut" said Ryan

"And a shot to the back of the head, now setting Pecker up for...oh no, Vulturn is setting up for the Piledriver" said Travis

"He can't, the Piledriver is banned in wrestling" said Ryan

"PECKER counters with a back body drop" said Travis

"Pecker back to his feet and...he's going backstage?" asked Ryan

"You'd think that 50 chairs would be enough, where's he going?" asked Travis

Pecker comes back with an office chair (The one with 6 wheels on the bottom).

"I don't think that chair is legal" said Travis

"No DQ, everything's legal" said Ryan

"Remember that there are steel steps on the bottom of the ramp" said Travis

"Pecker seating Vulturn in the chair, Pecker getting a bottle of water, pouring it on Vulturn's face to wake him up" said Ryan

"Vulturn is awake AND PECKER PUSHING THE CHAIR INTO THE STEPS, Vulturn went shoulder first into the steps" said Travis

"Pecker back down the ramp, grabs the head of Vulturn, BUT VULTURN with a steel chair to the stomach" said Ryan

"Vulturn back to his feet AND A KICK to the face of John Pecker" said Travis

"Followed by one to the gut" said Ryan

"Now Vulturn unfolding the chair, and placing it around the neck of John Pecker" said Travis

"Oh no, VULTURN PUSHING PECKER INTO THE STEEL POST" said Ryan

"Vulturn now, gets Pecker back into the ring, grabs a chair, gets himself back in the ring" said Travis

"Vulturn standing over Pecker, AND A STEEL CHAIR SHOT to the face" said Ryan

"Now pressing that chair on the throat of John Pecker" said Travis

"Unfolds the chair, places it on Pecker and now just sitting on the chair" said Ryan

"John Pecker is trapped under that chair" said Travis

"Now Pecker trying to power out of it AND HE DOES, HOW DID HE DO THAT?" asked Ryan

"Now Vulturn went for the chair shot but Pecker with the kick to the gut followed by a sequence of punches to the temple" said Travis

"Pecker rebounds off the ropes AND A SHOULDER BLOCK, went for the second BUT VULTURN tossing the chair right in the face of John Pecker" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count, Pecker using the ropes to get back to his feet, VULTURN with a shot to the head, now tying him up in the ropes" said Travis

"Now Vulturn with shot after shot to the temple" said Ryan

"Vulturn going after the chair, referee trying to release Pecker but Vulturn telling him to back off" said Travis

"AND VULTURN with a steel chair shot to the gut" said Ryan

"Vulturn escaping the ring, still has the chair AND A SHOT TO THE BACK of Pecker" said Travis

"Vulturn back in the ring, goes for another chair shot BUT PECKER COUNTERS with the kick to the gut" said Ryan

"Pecker is out of the ropes, has Vulturn set up AND HITS THE SPINOUT POWERBOMB" said Travis

"Now Pecker HITS THE RUNNING ELBOW DROP" said Ryan

"Pecker sets up Vulturn, has him up for a Samoan Drop BUT VULTURN escapes AND VULTURN HITS THE BLACK HOLE SLAM" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count, Vulturn leaves the ring, gets a chair, back in the ring, wedges it in the corner" said Ryan

"Vulturn has Pecker, going to throw him into the chair, PECKER COUNTERS AND VULTURN GOES INTO THE STEEL CHAIR" said Travis

"AND PECKER WITH THE DROP TOE HOLD" said Ryan

"Pecker now going for a figure four leglock, BUT VULTURN pushing Pecker into the corner and into the steel chair" said Travis

"Vulturn looking to take advantage, goes into the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT! How did John Pecker kick out of that?" asked Travis

"Vulturn, out of the ring, getting another chair, back in the ring, on the middle rope, GOES FOR THE DIVING CHAIR SHOT BUT PECKER MOVED OUT OF THE WAY" said Ryan

"And Vulturn may have injured his arm when he landed" said Travis

"Vulturn and Pecker both crawling to the chair, Pecker gets their first, SHOT to the gut of Ricky Vulturn AND A SHOT TO THE BACK OF VULTURN TOO" said Ryan

"Pecker is in control, goes to the top rope, waits for Vulturn to get back to his feet, AND PECKER WITH THE DIVING LEG DROP WITH THE CHAIR" said Travis

"Pecker unfolds the chair, goes out of the ring and grabs 5 more chairs" said Ryan

"Back in the ring, unfold all 5, sets them up in a rectangle" said Travis

"Now going back after Vulturn, sets him up for a Samoan Drop, NO IT'S A FIREMAN'S CARRY SLAM ONTO THE CHAIRS" said Ryan

"That has to be it, Pecker into the cover" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, JOHN PECKER" said Lola

"NO WAY, JOHN PECKER JUST BEAT RICKY VULTURN" said Ryan

"Well done to Pecker, the newest member of the EFW Roster" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

'Amen Hallelujah' plays and Ashley Marie Brooks walks to the ring, swaying her hips.

"This next match is a Championship on a Pole match for the EFW Blossoms Championship, the Blossoms Title will be hung from the top of a pole, the first one to get it down and claim full possession of it will be the winner, introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, she is the current EFW Blossoms Champion, ASHLEY MARIE BROOKS" said Lola as the fans cheered.

"Here comes the beautiful Blossoms Champion, Ashley Marie Brooks has been the champion for 2 months and hoping to go for 3" said Ryan

'Rockstar' by Miley Cyrus plays and Jennifer walks to the ring, blowing kisses to the fans.

"And her opponent, the challenger, from Gainesville, Georgia, JENNIFER SMITH" said Lola as the fans cheered

"The lovely Jennifer Smith, the current tag partner of Ashley Brooks but tonight she is her opponent" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we are, lockup by these 2 Blossoms, AND ASHELY with a knee to the gut" said Travis

"And Ashley continues with multiple knees" said Ryan

"FOLLOWED BY A COMPLETE SHOT INTO THE CORNER" said Travis

"Now Ashley goes for a Superkick, BUT JENNIFER CAUGHT IT" said Ryan

"AND JENNIFER WITH THE URA NAGE" said Travis

"Jennifer now crawling over to the corner which the belt is hanging, going to take it down, remember that you need full possession of the belt" said Ryan

"Ashley Brooks with a shot to the back, now up on the top rope with Jennifer, JENNIFER with a forearm to the head, ASHLEY responds with a forearm of her own" said Travis

"Jennifer with another forearm, Ashley with another forearm, Ashley again, then a shot to the gut, WOAH, ASHLEY WITH A FRANKENSTEINER FROM THE TOP" said Ryan

"Surprisingly, not a move we see often by Ashley" said Travis

"True, now both Blossoms slow to get up, Ashley to her feet first, goes to the top, fingertips on the belt" said Ryan

"AND JENNIFER WITH THE ELECTRIC CHAIR FROM THE TOP" said Travis

"WAIT, ASHLEY TOOK DOWN THE BELT" said Ryan

"But she dropped it before she hit the mat so this match will continue until someone has full possession of the belt" said Travis

"Both Blossoms crawling towards the belt, Ashley is closer, BUT JENNIFER with the STF, Preventing Ashley from getting closer, I think Ashley just passed out" said Ryan

"AND JENNIFER GRABS THE BELT, SHE WINS" said Travis

"Here is your winner and the NEW EFW BLOSSOMS CHAMPION, JENNIFER SMITH" said Lola

"WE HAVE A NEW BLOSSOMS CHAMPION" said Travis

"Well done to Jennifer, and Ashley giving a hug to the new champion" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Joseph Winters' music plays and the Irishman walks to the ring wearing a light green version of his attire. The fans cheer.

"This next match is an Extreme Rules Tag Team Match for the EFW World Tag Team Championships, introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

Martin Scarab's music plays and the Magician walks to the ring, performing small magic tricks.

"And his partner, from the Double Cross Ranch in Amarillo, Texas, 'The Magician', MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola as the fans cheered.

H20's music plays and Hunter and Hannah Layla approach the ring together, Hunter wearing a blue version of his attire. The fans cheer for the tag champions.

"And their opponents, they are the current EFW World Tag Team Champions, Hunter Blakesfield, Hannah Layla, H20" said Lola.

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, Hunter starts things off with Winters, lockup to begin, Hunter with the side headlock takedown" said Ryan

"Winters using the head scissors to escape, both men back to their feet AND WINTERS with a kick to the gut of Hunter And A Shot To the head" said Travis

"Winters with a Discus Elbow to Hannah on the apron HUNTER with a shot after shot to the back of Winters, AND MARTIN from behind, now Joey and The Magician, double teaming Hunter, backing the undefeated Tag Champion into their corner, double Irish whip, AND HANNAH LAYLA FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THAT DIVING CROSS BODY TO BOTH THE CHALLENGERS" said Ryan

"H20 is an unpredictable duo" said Travis

"Winters back to his feet, Hunter rebounds off the ropes AND THAT CLOTHESLINE sends Winters over the ropes and down to the floor" said Ryan

"And Hunter TOSSES MARTIN SCARAB OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"Hunter on the table as both men back to their feet AND HUNTER WITH THE RUNNING DOUBLE CLOTHELINE OFF THE APRON to both men" said Ryan

"Now Hunter picks up both men, holds them in position, Hannah sees it, rebounds off the ropes AND EXECUTES A HUGE SOMERSAULT OVER THE ROPES taking out both Winters and Scarab" said Travis

"Hannah now gets Scarab back in the ring, Hunter grabbing his entrance jacket AND USING IT TO CHOAK OUT JOSEPH WINTERS" said Ryan

"Hunter now tries to Irish whip Winters into that shopping cart on the apron full of weapons, BUT WINTERS REVERSES IT an Hunter sent into the weapons" said Travis

"In the ring, Martin out of the corner with that clothesline to Hannah" said Ryan

"Winters back in the ring, now Martin and Winters gonna work together AND THEY BOTH HIT that double gutbuster to Hannah Layla" said Travis

"Winters picking Hannah back up, hooks the arms like a chicken wing hold, Scarab rebounds off the ropes, WOAH, Hannah Layla side stepping the superman punch and Scarab accidently striking his own partner" said Ryan

"Hunter rolls a kendo stick into the ring, Hannah picks it up AND STRIKES JOSEPH WINTERS in the side" said Travis

"AND A SHOT SO THE MID SECTION OF MARTIN SCARAB" said Ryan

"Magician down to his knees AND HANNAH with a kendo stick shot to the back, AND ONE TO THE BACK OF WINTERS" said Travis

"AND HUNTER with a trash can lid to the face of Martin Scarab AND A SHOT with the lid to the face of Winters" said Ryan

H20 taunt

"H20 feeling fired up, Hunter places the trash can lid under the head of Joseph Winters, Hunter to the middle rope, goes for the diving elbow drop BUT WINTERS ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY" said Ryan

"Winters with the running kick to the gut of Hannah Layla followed by an uppercut" said Travis

"Winters grabbing that kendo stick AND A SHOT TO THE BACK OF HUNTER" said Ryan

"Tag Champs in trouble here, Winters WITH THE KENDO STICK to the gut of Hannah Layla AND ONE TO THE BACK" said Travis

"Scarab has the trash can lid AND SMACKS HUNTER in the back with it" said Ryan

"Scarab now has the legs of Hannah, Winters on the apron, Scarab SLINGSHOTS HANNAH into that forearm smack to the face of Hannah, AND WINTERS WITHTHE SPRINGBOARD ELBOW" said Travis

"Now going for it on Hunter but with a trash can lid shot rather than a forearm, Scarab with the slingshot AND HUNTER COUTERS WITH A FOREARM SHOT TO WINTERS" said Ryan

"Now Hunter SMACKS SCARAB with the trash can lid, now placing the lid on Scarab" said Travis

"Hunter sets up Winters, HIP TOSS OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE SCARAB AND THE TRASH CAN LID" said Ryan

"Now Hunter telling Hannah to get to the top rope, Hannah to the top, Hunter pulling something out of the Trash Can...IT'S A FOOTBALL HELMET" said Travis

"Hunter giving Hannah the helmet, Hannah putting it on, Hunter has the legs of Winters, HANNAH WITH A DIVING HEADBUTT TO THE GROIN OF JOSEPH WINTERS WHILE WEARING THAT FOOTBALL HELMET" said Ryan

"If Winters didn't before, he'll never have kids now" said Travis

"BUT SCARAB FROM BEHIND, HAS THE LID AND A SHOT TO THE FACE OF HUNTER AND ONE TO HANNAH while he still had the helmet on" said Ryan

"Scarab with a trash can lid shot to a grounded Hannah Layla" said Travis

"Scarab picking up Hannah Layla, Irish whip into the corner, now Scarab setting up for a running clothesline in the corner BUT HANNAH LAYLA MOVING OUT OF THE WAY IN TIME" said Ryan

"Now Hunter gets Scarab and places him in a tree of woe, does the same with Winters, Hannah Layla getting the trash can, wedges it in the ropes near the challengers faces" said Travis

"AND HUNTER WITH THE RUNNING DROPKICK INTO THE TRASH CAN" said Ryan

"Now Hunter and Hannah picking up the challengers AND BOTH HIT DDT'S" said Travis

"Hunter with the cover on Winters and Hannah with the cover on Scarab" said Ryan

1! 2! Both Winters and Scarab got their feet on the ropes.

"Both challengers getting their feet on the ropes, Hunter escapes the ring, going under the ring and getting a table" said Travis

"Hunter gets the table and himself back in the ring, now going after Scarab and seating him on the top rope, Hannah going to set up the table BUT WINTERS with a shot to the back of Hannah Layla" said Ryan

"Now Hunter on the middle rope, WINTERS shot to the back of Hunter, Winters to the middle rope, wait, Hannah setting Winters up for a powerbomb" said Travis

"OH MY GOD! That powerbomb from Hannah caused Winters to hit a back suplex to Hunter which caused Hunter to Superplex Scarab" said Ryan

"A 4 man tower of doom" said Travis

"Hannah into the cover on Winters" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Only a count of 2, Hannah, picking up Winters, has the head, going for a sliced bread move BUT WINTERS PUSHING HIM FROM THE TOP ROPE TO THE ARENA FLOOR" said Travis

"Winters on the apron, has that Trash Can, OH MY GOD! WINTERS WITH THE MOONSAULT FROM THE APRON WITH THE TRASH CAN" said Ryan

"In the ring, Hunter sets the table up in the corner, going after Scarab, BUT SCARAB with the kick to the gut, now rebounds off the ropes, HUNTER avoiding the knee AND HUNTER WITH THE NECKBREAKER" said Travis

"Hunter now, has Scarab on his shoulders, could be going for the Eight Second Ride, BUT SCARAB escaping, Winters in AND BOTH THE CHALLENGERS DOUBLE CHOAKSLAM ONTO HUNTER THROUGH THE TABLE" said Ryan

"Hunter was able to roll out of the ring, Hannah back in, charges at the challengers BUT WINTERS WITH THE SUPERKICK...AND SCARAB WITH THE MAGIC CIRCLE LIONSAULT, THAT HAS TO BE IT!" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners and the NEW EFW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, MARTIN SCARAB AND JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"WE HAVE NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS" said Ryan

"Well done to Winters and Scarab, scoring their first taste of Championship Gold" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Duke Jackson's music plays and Duke walks to the ring, pretending to escape from a straight jacket.

"The following contest is a Clockwork Orange House Of Fun Match, in this match a chain link wall is erected on one side of the ring with chains wrapped from it to various points on the ring itself with weapons hanging from them. The only way to win is by pinfall or submission and falls count anywhere, introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola as the fans cheered.

'Monster' by Skillet plays and Blake Roberts slowly walks to the ring and gets on the turnbuckle, looking out into the crowd, shaking his head as if he doesn't like what he sees. He was wearing black shorts, knee pads, black combat boots, black wrist tapes, black elbow pads and a black T-Shirt that said 'Detroit Made' on the front. He had slicked back black hair, with a lip ring ,tattooed arms and a goatee. The fans boo him.

"And his opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing 236 pounds, BLAKE ROBERTS" said Lola

The bell rings

"AND DUKE starts off with a Superkick" said Ryan

"And a backhand chop, and another, and another" said Travis

"Duke now, Irish whips Blake into the ropes AND HITS THE RUNNING JUMPING CLOTHESLINE" said Ryan

"Now Duke, detaching the trash can from the chain, AND A SHOT TO THE FACE OF BLAKE ROBERTS" said Travis

"That trash can shot sent Blake out of the ring" said Ryan

"Duke on the apron AND HITS THE LEAPING STOMP TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD" said Travis

"Duke getting Blake back up, leaning him against the barricade AND A DOUBLE backhand chop to the chest" said Ryan

"Duke now, SLAMMING BLAKE ROBERTS FACE INTO THE FENCED SIDE OF THE RING" said Travis

"Now using the fence like a cheese grater onto Roberts' face" said Ryan

"Blake is bleeding, Duke gets Blake and himself back in the ring" said Travis

"Duke getting Blake back to his feet, Irish whip into the ropes, Blake rebounds into the ropes AND DUKE WITH A DROP TOE HOLD, SENDING BLAKE'S FACE INTO THE TRASH CAN" said Ryan

"Duke seats Blake in the corner AND NOW CHOAKING HIM OUT WITH HIS FOOT" said Travis

"Duke backs away into the opposite corner...CHARGES AT BLAKE, BUT BLAKE TOSSES THE FLATTENED TRASH CAN INTO THE FACE OF DUKE" said Ryan

"Now Blake grabbing a weapon...it's another trash can...AND HE SMASHES DUKE IN THE FACE WITH THE TRASH CAN" said Travis

"Blake tosses Duke to the arena floor, then leaves the ring himself, picks Duke up...AND SLAMS HIS FACE INTO THE STEEL RING POST" said Ryan

"Now Blake just with the chinlock" said Travis

"OH MY, Now Blake appears to be raking the eyes of Duke Jackson" said Ryan

"Blake picking up Duke again, now HE'S using the fence as a cheese grater onto the face of Duke" said Travis

"And back to the chinlock, remember that this is falls count anywhere" said Ryan

"Blake releases, Duke back up AND QUICKLY HITS THE BACKHAND CHOP" said Travis

"BUT BLAKE with a running boot to the face" said Ryan

"Roberts grabbing the hair of Duke Jackson...AND SLAMS HIS FACE into the steps" said Travis

"Blake gets Duke back in the ring, OH MY GOD Duke is bleeding" said Ryan

"He is wearing the crimson mask, Blake goes for a weapon, a trash can lid, going for another one, takes them both down, BUT HE dropped one of the lids" said Travis

"Goes outside to get it, back in, AND HITS DUKE in the face with the lid in his right hand, then the left, right, left, right, left, AND ONE MORE that takes down Duke Jackson" said Ryan

"Oh, Blake is bleeding too, Roberts signals for Duke to get back up, Duke on one knee AND BLAKE SANDWICHING HIS HEAD WITH THOSE TWO LIDS" said Travis

"Blake now, dropping both lids, picking up that trash can, AND WEDGING IT IN THE CORNER" said Ryan

"Blake going back to Duke, goes for the Irish Whip...BUT DUKE REVERSES AND BLAKE WENT SPINE FIRST INTO THE TRASH CAN" said Travis

"Blake is hurt, Duke crawling towards the weapons...BUT BLAKE WITH THE ANKLE LOCK APPLIED" said Ryan

"Ref asking if Duke wants to quit but Duke refusing to give up" said Travis

"If you think about all the weapons hanging from the chain, chairs, kendo sticks, pipes and even a stapler and these 2 only using trash cans and trash can lids" said Ryan

"WAIT, DUKE escaped the Ankle Lock and now both men are down" said Travis

"Blake up first AND A KICK to the head of Duke, Blake now going for a weapon, he takes down a steel chair" said Ryan

"Wait, Blake setting up the chair in a position where you would actually sit on it" said Travis

"Blake picks up Duke, Irish whip, Duke rebounds off the ropes, Duke avoids the drop toe hold, quickly grabbing the chair AND THROWS IT RIGHT IN THE FACE OF BLAKE ROBERTS" said Ryan

"Blake gets back up, DUKE with the backhand chop, and another, and another, and another AND FOLLOWS IT UP with the spinning heel kick" said Travis

"Duke picks up Blake, Irish whip into the ropes, Blake reverses into one of his own, Duke rebounds off the ropes, Duke dodges the clothesline AND HITS THE JUMPING SPIN KICK" said Ryan

"Blake rolls into the corner, seated down AND DUKE WITH THE RUNNING FACE WASH" said Travis

"Now Duke gets Blake back to his feet, kick to the gut, AND A FACEBUSTER" said Ryan

"Blake rolls onto the apron AND DUKE with a kick to the head" said Travis

"Blake to the arena floor, Duke sees the table, sets it up near the ramp, lays Blake Roberts on the table" said Ryan

"Now Duke with the Lou Thez Press on the table and the shots to the head of Blake Roberts" said Travis

"Duke gets off Blake, now Duke back in the ring and...going to the top? WAIT! HE'S ACTUALLY GOING TO GO THROUGHT THE POSTS?" said Ryan

"If he weighed about 7 more pounds then he wouldn't fit through there" said Travis

"NOOO! DUKE WITH THE SOMERSAULT TO BLAKE SENDING BOTH MEN THROUGH THE TABLE!" said Ryan

"Wait! DUKE WITH THE COVER! Falls Count Anywhere" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT! HOW DO YOU KICK OUT OF THAT?! HOW DOES ANYONE KICK OUT OF THAT?!" asked Travis

"Now Duke, gets Blake back in, Duke picking up what should be the corpse of Blake Roberts" said Ryan

"Duke with the Irish whip, BLAKE REVERSES WITH THE KICK TO THE GUT...AND THE DDT" said Travis

"He calls that DDT, The Aneurysm" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! EVERYONE IN THIS ARENA IS IN SHOCK! HOW DID DUKE JACKSON KICK OUT OF THAT!?" asked Ryan

"I don't know, all I know is this match will continue" said Travis

"Blake gets Duke out of the ring, now taking him up the ramp" said Ryan

"OH MY GOD! HE JUST THREW HIM RIGHT OFF THE RAMP AND THROUGH A TABLE" said Travis

"EVERYONE IN THIS ARENA IS SHOCKED! LOOK HOW FAR THAT DROP WAS!" said Ryan

"That has to be it, Blake gets off the ramp and into the cover" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT?! DID HE JUST SAY 2?! UN-FREAKING-BELIEVEABLE!" said Travis

"Now Blake pulling Duke by the hair back to the ring AND SLAMS HIS FACE into the steel steps" said Ryan

"Blake now going under the ring, not finding anything, KICK to the head of Duke Jackson" said Travis

"Blake going to the other side of the ring, finds what he needs, what has he got?...Oh no, HANDCUFFS" said Ryan

"He's got handcuffs and he's handcuffing Duke Jackson's hands together around the steel ring post, no disqualification, this is all legal" said Travis

"Duke Jackson is defenceless, Blake going back to the weapons, grabbing a Kendo Stick...AND GRABBING A STAPLE GUN" said Ryan

"Leaving the staple gun in the ring" said Travis

"KENDO STICK IN HAND...AND A SHOT TO THE BACK OF DUKE JACKSON" said Ryan

"AND ANOTHER KENDO STICK SHOT TO DUKE'S BACK" said Travis

"What's this? Blake requesting a microphone?" asked Ryan

"HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH?! DO YOU GIVE UP?! HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH?!" asked Blake before holding the mic. to Duke's face.

"PISS OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH" said Duke

"You gotta admire the heart and determination of Duke Jackson" said Ryan

"AND BLAKE with another Kendo Stick shot to Duke's back" said Travis

Blake grabs the mic. again.

"I would say that this hurts me more than it hurts you...BUT I'D BE LYING, HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH?!" asked Blake

"GIMME MORE YOU P****" said Duke

"WOAH, Duke asking for more AND HE RECIEVES ANOTHER KENDO STICK SHOT TO THE BACK" said Ryan

"And look at this, EFW General Managers, Xander Taurus and Henry Michaels both coming down and requesting that the handcuffs be removed, to at least give Jackson a chance to fight back" said Travis

"Well I believe you gotta admire the heart in Duke Jackson, handcuffs off, and Blake with a chair and a microphone" said Ryan

"I'll give you one more chance Duke, HAVE...YOU...HAD...ENOUGH?!" asked Blake

"SCREW...YOU" said Duke

"Oh no, Blake backing up, goes for the running start...AND DUKE MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, BLAKE HITTING NOTHING BUT THE STEEL POST" said Travis

"AND DUKE WITH THE SUPERKICK SENDING THE CHAIR INTO THE FACE OF BLAKE ROBERTS" said Ryan

"Duke takes advantage, grabs the chair...AND DUKE WITH THE CHAIR SHOT TO THE BACK OF BLAKE ROBERTS" said Travis

"Both men back in, Duke grabs the 2 trash can lids, AND SMACKS BLAKE IN THE FACE WITH ONE, THEN THE OTHER, drops one, AND HITS HIM SQUARE IN THE FACE WITH THE OTHER" said Ryan

"Now Duke has the Kendo Stick in hand, AND A SHOT TO THE BACK OF BLAKE ROBERTS" said Travis

"Getting some retribution, ANOTHER SHOT TO THE BACK, AND ANOTHER, AND ANOTHER, AND ANOTHER" said Ryan

"Now Duke climbing the ropes, going for another weapon...AND HE GRABS THE STAPLE GUN" said Travis

"Going back to Blake, pulling the hair, uh oh, placing the staple gun to the head" said Ryan

Duke pulls the trigger.

"OH MY, THAT HAD TO HURT!" said Travis

"RIGHT INTO THE CUT! RIGHT INTO THE OPEN WOUND! AND HE SHOOTS HIM WITH THE STAPLE GUN AGAIN" said Ryan

"NOT ANOTHER ONE! DUKE WITH THE THIRD STAPLE INTO THE FOREHEAD OF BLAKE ROBERTS" said Travis

"Duke tosses away the Staple Gun, gets Blake back to his feet, Duke rebounds off the ropes, and...OH MY GOD!" said Ryan

"DUKE WENT FOR A RUNNING MOVE, POSSIBLY THE SHINING WIZARD, AND BLAKE BACK BODY DROPPED HIM TO THE FENCE AND ACTUALLY CAUSED THE FENCE TO FALL OVER!" said Travis

"AND BLAKE INTO THE COVER" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY THAT DUKE COULD HAVE ACTUALLY KICKED OUT OF THAT" said Ryan

"Well he did, Blake gets Duke and himself into the ring, Irish whips him into the ropes, OH MY GOD!" said Travis

"BLAKE ROBERTS APPLYING A STANDING VERSION OF THE ANACONDA VISE ONTO DUKE" said Ryan

"I DON'T THINK THERE'S ANY ESCAPE" said Travis

"Wait, I think Duke may have just passed out!" said Ryan

"Referee checking...he has, the match is over" said Travis

"Here is your winner, BLAKE ROBERTS" said Lola

"Oh my god, Duke looks hurt, I think he needs medical assistance" said Ryan

"Blake, impressive here in his debut" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

'Fight Music' by D12 plays and Demonic DJ breakdances down the ramp. The fans boo him

"The following contest is a 4 Way Elimination Street Fight for the EFW Zero G Championship, introducing first, from Miami, Florida, he is the current EFW Zero G Champion, DEMONIC DJ" said Lola

Giant Guppy's music plays and the Australian walks to the ring holding a Boomerang. The fans cheer.

"And the challengers, first, from Melbourne, Australia, GIANT GUPPY" said Lola

"Well, here is Giant Guppy, kind of embracing his Australian nationality with that Boomerang" said Travis

Barberino's music plays and Barberino walks to the ring. The fans cheer

"Introducing next, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 199 pounds, BARBERINO" said Lola

"I know I said this guy was once a Navy Seal but I misspoke, he is really a former Unites States Marine" said Ryan

'California' by Jim Johnson plays and Randy Newton walks to the ring. The fans boo.

"And the final participant, from California, RANDY NEWTON" said Lola

The Bell rings.

"Here we go, Barberino starts the match with a running shoulder block to Demonic DJ" said Travis

"Giant Guppy with a running high knee to Randy Newton, DJ back up quickly AND BARBERINO with the neckbreaker" said Ryan

"Lockup be Guppy and Newton, Newton with the necklock, Barberino has the necklock in on DJ but DJ reverses into a side headlock" said Travis

"NEWTON with a back suplex to Guppy and DJ with the enziguri to Barberino" said Ryan

"Newton picking up Guppy, places him in the corner, AND A CORNER CLOTHESLINE to Giant Guppy, AND DJ with a dropkick to the back of Barberino" said Travis

"Barberino quickly back up, DJ to the outside, Barberino on the apron, Guppy with a backhand chop to Newton AND BARBERINO WITH A SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE TO GIANT GUPPY" said Ryan

"Guppy dodges it though, AND GUPPY with a modified neckbreaker, Newton quickly into the rear waistlock to Barberino, but Barberino reverses into a front necklock" said Travis

"Newton reverses into an wristlock AND A KICK TO THE MID SECTION" said Ryan

"Guppy with a dropkick taking down Barberino AND NEWTON with the knee drop" said Travis

1! Guppy breaks

"Guppy and Newton lock up, BARBERINO with the reverse elbow to Guppy, Newton with the reverse dropkick to Barberino" said Ryan

"DJ back in the ring, picks up Guppy AND HITS THE REVERSE SWINGING NECBREAKER" said Travis

"Newton gets Barberino into the corner AND A HUGE LARIET" said Ryan

"DJ picking up Guppy, goes for the Irish whip into the ropes BUT GUPPY reverses, DJ rebounds off the ropes AND GUPPY with another modified neckbreaker" said Travis

"Newton takes down Barberino AND ANOTHER KNEE DROP" said Ryan

"Guppy has DJ on the apron AND THAT SHOULDER BLOCK TAKES HIM DOWN" said Travis

"Guppy sets Newton up, Guppy charges at Newton AND LOCKS HIM IN THE CHRISTO" said Ryan

"Newton quickly back up, Guppy goes for the Irish whip into the corner BUT NEWTON reverses and sends Guppy into the turnbuckle" said Travis

"DJ sends Barberino out of the ring, Newton ROLLS UP GUPPY, FEET ON THE ROPES" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"GIANT GUPPY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Giant Guppy is in shock, I'm in shock, these people are in shock, Giant Guppy is the first elimination in this match" said Ryan

"DJ charges at Newton, BUT NEWTON, sidesteps, sending DJ into the corner, roll up, going for the same thing again" said Travis

1! Kickout

"No! DJ isn't going to fall for a trick like that BUT HE DID walk right into a kick to the gut by Newton AND NEWTON FOLLOWS IT UP WITH A BACKSTABBER" said Ryan

"Now Newton picks up DJ, dragging him to the centre of the ring, has him set up for the New-Killer, NO, DEMONIC DJ COUNTERS INTO A STUNNER" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Newton kicked out of DJ's Stunner, Newton back to his feet, DJ rebounds off the ropes, coming at Newton, BUT NEWTON counters, Newton behind DJ, AND NEWTON HITS THE NEW-KILLER ONTO DEMONIC DJ" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"DEMONIC DJ HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"WHAT!? DEMONIC DJ HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Ryan

"Well that means that we are guaranteed a new champion" said Travis

"Now Newton to the outside, remember that this is falls count anywhere in this street fight" said Ryan

"Newton with the cover on Barberino" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Barberino given time to recover" said Travis

"Newton picks up Barberino, IRISH WHIP INTO THE STEEL STEPS" said Ryan

"Newton looking under the ring, pulling out a chair, AND A SMACK TO THE BACK OF BARBERINO" said Travis

"Remember that Barberino is a tough guy, a former United States Marine" said Ryan

"But remember that Randy Newton is dangerous" said Travis

"Newton gets Barberino back in, drops the chair, going under the ring and pulling out a table" said Ryan

"Newton gets the table in the ring, going to set it up" said Travis

"Table set up, Newton gets Barberino in the corner, gets him to the top rope" said Ryan

"Oh no, Newton has Barberino on his shoulders" said Travis

"SAMOAN DROP, RANDY NEWTON WITH THE SAMOAN DROP FROM THE TOP ROPE THROUGH THE TABLE, THAT HAS TO BE IT, NEWTON INTO THE CORNER" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW EFW ZERO G CHAMPION, RANDY NEWTON" said Lola

"We have a new Zero G Champion, Randy Newton" said Ryan

"First he eliminated Giant Guppy, then DJ, then he hit that Samoan Drop through the table from the top rope, to take out Barberino" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and Gentlemen, up next is our main event, the 12 man weapons gauntlet for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship" said Ryan

"That's up next but don't forget to join us for our next PPV, Chaos" said Travis

"Live from Toledo, Ohio, there will be Chaos" said Ryan

"Well, time for the main event" said Travis

"The following contest is a 12 man weapons gauntlet for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship. In this match, the first 2 superstars will start, bringing one weapon each of their choice to the ring, at random time intervals the next entrants will enter 2 at a time, each bringing weapons, this will continue until all 12 men have entered the ring, elimination occurs by being thrown over the top rope and both feet hit the floor, when we reach the final 2, the match must end by pinfall or submission, the last man left will be the winner and will be the World Heavyweight Champion" said Lola

Strong Army Background music plays and SGT Hardin walks to the ring with a ladder. The fans boo him.

"Introducing entrant number 1, from West Newsbury, Massachusetts, SGT HARDIN" said Lola

"Well SGT Hardin getting the number one spot in the gauntlet, major disadvantage" said Ryan

Strong Army Background music plays and CPL Wilczynski walks to the ring with a Steel Pipe. He receives a mixed reaction from the fans.

"Introducing entrant number 2, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, CPL WILCZYNSKI" said Lola

"Woah, SGT Hardin has to start things off with his powerhouse of a tag partner, this should be interesting" said Travis

The bell rings.

"Here we go, time for the weapons gauntlet, Hardin suggesting that they don't fight and should wait for the next entrants" said Ryan

"CPL seems to agree" said Travis

Both men stand back to back, Hardin looking at the Heels ramp and CPL looking at the Faces ramp.

"Looks like we're going to have to wait until the next to entrants before we see any wrestling" said Ryan

"WAIT, Hardin turning around and attacking CPL Wilczynski from behind" said Travis

"Now trying the elimination, but CPL escapes it" said Ryan

"Lockup by both members of The Army" said Travis

"CPL pushing Hardin into the corner, BUT HARDIN, tripping up Wilczynski, sending him face first into the middle turnbuckle" said Ryan

"Hardin into the opposite corner, CHARGING AT WILCZYNSKI, BUT the CPL, with a back body drop, sends Hardin over the ropes and onto the apron" said Travis

"WHAT'S THIS, Wilczynski actually helping Hardin back in as the countdown clock starts" sad Ryan

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT 2 ENTRANTS.

Flare Jack walks to the ring holding a 2x4 plank of wood. Brutal Barry walks to the ring holding a chain.

"The next 2 entrants, FLARE JACK AND BRUTAL BARRY" said Lola

"Here comes one half of the former Tag Team Champions and one half of the future Tag Team Champions" said Ryan

"Flare and Barry in the ring, FLARE, going right after Wilczynski and multiple shots to the gut of the CPL, backing Wilczynski into the ropes, AND A 2X4 SHOT TO THE TEMPLE, SENDS WILCZYNSKI OVER THE ROPES AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR" said Travis

"CPL WILCZYNSKI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"CPL Wilczynski has been eliminated, only 11 men remain in the match but 3 in the ring, WAIT, Brutal Barry from behind, using that chain to choak out Flare Jack" said Ryan

"Hardin has a hold of that Pipe that Wilczynski brought to the ring, AND HE USES IT to hit Barry on the back of the head, but Barry isn't fazed and Hardin is in shock" said Travis

"AND BARRY with the headbutt, Hardin back up, another headbutt, Hardin back up again, AND a Cutter" said Ryan

"Countdown Clock starts again" said Travis

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT 2 ENTRANTS

Madd Max walks to the ring with a Baseball Bat. Laughing Leonard walks to the ring with a table.

"The next 2 entrants, MADD MAX AND LAUGHING LEONARD" said Lola

"Max in the ring, Leonard in the ring, MAX goes right after Leonard, drops the bat, multiple shots to the temple, Flare Jack back up, both members of The Misfits rebound off the ropes, DOUBLE DROPKICK to the knees, both men rebound off the side ropes, AND A DOUBLE DROPKICK to both sides of the head of Laughing Leonard" said Ryan

"Wait, Flare has the Headlock, Max has the Snapmare, AND BOTH MEN hit the Headlock Driver and Snapmare Driver Combination" said Travis

"Flare picking up Leonard, laying him against the ropes" said Ryan

"Now signalling for Max to finish him" said Travis

"Max going for a running move here, BUT LEONARD PULLED DOWN THE ROPE" said Ryan

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT, MADD MAX IS OUT" said Travis

"MADD MAX HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Ryan

"Madd Max is out, AND FLARE, with a 2x4 shot knocking out Leonard, Countdown Clock is up for the third time" said Travis

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT 2 ENTRANTS

Thunder Long walks to the ring with a Kendo Stick and Jason Cage walks to the ring with a steel chair.

"The next 2 entrants, THUNDER LONG AND JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Cage and Long both in the ring, both going right after eachother" said Ryan

"Flare has Barry at the ropes, multiple shots to the face, now backing up, going to get a running start" said Travis

"A HUGE RUNNING CLOTHESLINE THAT TAKES BRUTAL BARRY OVER THE TOP ROPE" said Ryan

"But unfortunately, it eliminated Flare aswell, Flare just eliminated himself" said Travis

"FLARE JACK AND BRUTAL BARRY HAVE BOTH BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Back in the ring, Cage setting up that Steel Chair in the corner, BUT LEONARD FROM BEHIND" said Ryan

"Leonard THROWING CAGE OVER THE ROPES, but Cage landing on the apron, CAGE, grabbing the head of Leonard and pulling him over the ropes, both men on the apron" said Travis

"Both men trading blows, neither man going down, WAIT, Cage has the Three-Quarter facelock, Jason running towards the corner, SHIRIANU, Cage hits the Shirianu and used the corner to help get himself back in the ring, and take out Leonard" said Ryan

"LAUGHING LEONARD HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Leonard has been eliminated, still remaining in the ring is Jason Cage, SGT Hardin and Thunder Long" said Ryan

"That's about to change as the Countdown starts again" said Travis

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT 2 ENTRANTS

MARKK walks to the ring with a Sledgehammer and Powerline walks to the ring with a Police Baton.

"The next 2 entrants, MARKK AND THE CURRENT EFW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, POWERLINE" said Lola

"Well here comes the World Heavyweight Champion" said Ryan

"Hardin going right after Jason Cage in the corner, goes for a running move, BUT CAGE SIDESTEPPED IT" said Travis

"AND JASON WITH THAT SUPERKICK, SENDING SGT HARDIN OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE FLOOR" said Ryan

"SGT HARDIN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Travis

"6 Eliminations have been made now" said Ryan

"And I just realised that there are only 2 people left to enter, Bruiser Bencia and Tony 2 Times" said Travis

"Yes and now Cage battling with Long in the corner, Powerline battling with MARKK in the other" said Ryan

"Powerline knocks MARKK down, now getting the table that Leonard brought out, laying MARKK on it, Powerline going to the top rope, oh no" said Travis

"Powerline going for the Maple Leaf Leap from the Top Rope, BUT MARKK MOVES OUT OF THE WAY" said Ryan

"MARKK grabbing his sledgehammer, AND NOW GOING AFTER THE LEG OF POWERLINE" said Travis

"Shot after shot after shot to the leg of the World Heavyweight Champion, now MARKK picking up Powerline and applying the double underhook chickenwing, AND HE DROPS HIM, GROIN FIRST ONTO THE DOUBLE KNEES" said Ryan

"Cage, Irish whips Long into the corner with the chair wedged in, AND LONG GOES FACE FIRST INTO THE CHAIR" said Travis

"And Cage has a hold of that ladder, RUNNING TOWARDS LONG, OH MY GOD" said Ryan

"Cage throwing his entire body with that ladder towards Thunder Long" said Travis

"Countdown Clock for the final time" said Ryan

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! FINAL 2 ENTRANTS

Bruiser Bencia walks to the ring with a stop sign and Tony 2 Times walks to the ring with a mop.

"The final 2 competitors, BRUISER BENCIA AND TONY 2 TIMES" said Lola

"Both men in the ring AND TONY, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THAT BIG BOOT, SENDS MARKK OVER THE ROPES AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR" said Ryan

"MARKK HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Well here's the final 5, AND CAGE, POWERLINE AND BENCIA going right after Tony 2 Times" said Travis

"Wait, Bruiser has Tony on his shoulder, going for the Dominator, Cage rebounds off the ropes, WOAH, JUST AS BENCIA WAS IN MID-DOMINATOR, CAGE RAN IN AND HELPED OUT WITH THAT HUGE RUNNING CUTTER" said Ryan

"I don't think they're done. Cage getting that ladder, dropping it on the mat, rolling Tony onto it, now getting that stop sign and placing it on the torso of Tony" said Travis

"Powerline going to the top rope again, Cage handing Powerline that chain, World Champ wrapping it around his elbow, oh no" said Ryan

"POWERLINE HITS THE MAPLE LEAF LEAP, WITH THE CHAIR, STOP SIGN AND CHAIN FOR EXTRA IMPACT" said Travis

"WAIT, THUNDER FROM BEHIND, tosses Powerline over the rope, Powerline lands on the apron, BUT LONG WITH THAT KENDO STICK SHOT TO THE FACE, KNOCKING DOWN POWERLINE" said Ryan

"POWERLINE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Travis

"Wait...THE WORLD CHAMP IS OUT?! That means we are guaranteed a new World Heavyweight Champion when this match is all done" said Ryan

"Now Long with multiple shots to the face of Jason Cage, WAIT, BRUISER HAS TONY ON HIS SHOULDER AGAIN" said Travis

"DOMINATOR, A HUGE DOMINATOR OVER THE ROPES" said Ryan

"TONY 2 TIMES HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"The final 3, Jason Cage, Thunder Long and Bruiser Bencia, wait, Powerline having trouble walking back to the locker room, I think he might be hurt" said Ryan

"I think he is, WAIT, IN THE RING, Long attempting the running shoulder block to Cage in the corner, but Cage reversing with the knees" said Travis

"Cage climbing the ropes, could be going for a Moonsault, BUT LONG, pushing Cage off the ropes down to the arena floor" said Ryan

"JASON CAGE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Well, Cage is out so we have the final 3, Bruiser Bencia and Thunder Long" said Ryan

"BRUISER, trying the roll up, but Long kicked out" said Travis

"BRUISER, GOING FOR THE DOMINATOR, but Long escaping" said Ryan

"AND LONG, with a kick to the gut of Bencia, uh oh, has Bruiser on his shoulder, AND HE HITS THE THUNDER BEFORE THE LIGHTNING" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW EFW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"THUNDER LONG DID IT, THUNDER LONG IS THE NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION" said Travis

"Thunder Long impressive tonight and now he will forever be known as an EFW World Heavyweight Champion" said Ryan

"That's it for Hardcore Hellhole, what will be the fallout from tonight?" asked Travis

* * *

><p><strong>So Thunder Long is the new World Heavyweight Champion.<strong>

**What will happen next time?**

**What will be the fallout?**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**I know that this is early but I wouldn't have been able to update it on Sunday**


	18. Week 14

Here's the next edition of EFW

Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"IT'S EFW off the heels of a spectacular Hardcore Hellhole, I'm Travis Cade" said Travis

"And I'm Ryan Fawcer, at Hardcore Hellhole, we saw new Tag, Blossom, Zero G and World Heavyweight Champions" said Ryan

"Tonight, we hear from the new World Heavyweight Champion, Thunder Long, also, I received word before the show that we will receive a special announcement from the EFW General Managers, Henry Michaels and Xander Taurus" said Travis

Thunder Long's music plays and the new World Champion walks to the ring, looking smug, wearing a white suit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the NEW EFW World Heavyweight Champion, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"At Hardcore Hellhole, Thunder Long shocked everyone, including himself when he won the Weapon's Gauntlet and became the new EFW World Heavyweight Champion" said Ryan

"But next week, the former World Heavyweight Champion, Powerline, gets his rematch clause and Thunder Long competes in his first title defence" said Travis

"HELLO MY PEOPLE" said Thunder

"Yes, you are looking at the best wrestler there is in the world, the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, at Hardcore Hellhole, I proved that I am the best, I became the World Heavyweight Champion, and I will never lose this title, and next week, Powerline will learn that you never come after me" said Thunder

Xander and Henry appear on the screen.

"Thunder, Thunder, in truth, that isn't going to happen, sadly" said Henry

"In the weapon gauntlet, Powerline suffered an ankle injury so he will be out of action for quite a while" said Xander

"So next week, we will decide the new number one contender with a beat the clock sprint, the people fighting to become number one contender will be Tony 2 Times and Bruiser Bencia...and the winner gets to pick the stipulation for the match" said Henry

"Oh, so I guess I get next week off, thank you for letting me know that" said Thunder

"Hahaha, no, since you were already set for a match next week, you will compete next week against Warsman" said Xander

"WOAH, next week, Thunder Long goes one on one against the undefeated Russian" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"I am here with the new EFW World Tag Team Champions, Joseph Winters and Martin Scarab" said Phil Boris

Joseph and Martin appear with the tag titles.

"Guys, how do you feel about winning the tag titles?" asked Phil

"It feels great, I'll be the first to admit, we don't know eachother that much, but we were able to work as a cohesive unit, now we are the tag team champions" said Joseph

"That's right and now..." said Martin before he got distracted

H20 interrupt the interview.

"Listen guys, your win at Hardcore Hellhole, it was just a fluke" said Hunter

"Don't get us wrong, we respect you, but there is no way that a team that hardly know eachother could really beat the Tag Champions" said Hannah

"Well, if you two believe that, how about a rematch, H20 versus me and Winters at Chaos for the Tag Team Titles?" asked Martin

"Scarab, why have it at Chaos...when we could have it...tonight?" suggested Hunter

"You're on" said Joseph

Both teams walk away.

==Arena==

'Feel So Numb' by Rob Zombie plays and a man who was not exactly muscular, but not much fat, had brown hair and eyes, little hint of five o'clock shadow, wearing black knee pads and boots, very dark blue trunks, white tape on his hands, elbow pads and a black T-Shirt appears in stage, jumping a bit to show that he's pumped up, then he walks down the ring, charismatically, when he gets in the ring he watches the stage for his opponent.

"This first bout is set for one fall, in the ring, from Marietta, South Carolina, weighing 190 pounds, STEVEN EDENS" said Lola

"Steven Edens making his debut tonight" said Travis

"Sell Your Soul' by Hollywood Undead plays and MARKK walks to the ring slowly with Kevin Stang.

"And his opponent, from Wherever the hell he desires, MARKK" said Lola

"MARKK was in the weapons gauntlet at Hardcore Hellhole, at a press conference before the PPV, MARKK said that if he failed to win the gauntlet then he would focus on the Zero G division for a while rather than the Heavyweight Division" said Travis

The bell rings.

"Lockup to begin, MARKK with a knee to the gut, and a slap to the face, Edens retaliates with shot after shot to the head, AND A KICK TO THE GUT" said Ryan

"Edens rebounds off the ropes AND A RUNNING DROPKICK" said Travis

"Edens, picking up MARKK, has him in a headlock, MARKK with a back suplex" said Ryan

"MARKK now gets Edens back to his feet, double underhook chickenwing applied, EDENS REVERSES" said Travis

"Edens has the headlock AND DROPS HIM DOWN, HEADLOCK DRIVER" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, STEVEN EDENS" said Lola

"Edens looking impressive in his debut, picking up a win against MARKK" said Travis

"Well done Edens, I expect big things from this young man" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Both GMs are in the ring, in the centre of the ring is a table, on the table is something covered by a red cloth.

"Well, here we see the General Managers, Xander Taurus and Henry Michaels, here to give their big announcement" said Travis

"People, Hardcore Hellhole really was something, wasn't it?" asked Xander

"It sure was, some of the matches really stood out" said Henry

"And, it is because of Hardcore Hellhole, that EFW, now has this..." said Xander before removing the cloth.

On the table was a gold championship belt, the centre plate had the same shape as the old ROH World Title. There were 2 side plates on each side, one had a picture of a table, one had a picture of a ladder, one had a picture of a chair and the last one had a picture of a chain on.

"THE EFW HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP" said Xander

"So at the next PPV, Chaos, in order to decide the first EFW Hardcore Champion, we will be having, an Extreme Elimination Chamber" said Henry

"And who will be the 6 entrants? None other than these men..." said Xander before motioning to the titantron where clips of the 6 entrants appeared on screen.

_DUKE JACKSON_

_BLAKE ROBERTS_

_JASON CAGE_

_JACK THRELFALL_

_JOHN PECKER_

_WARSMAN_

"Appropriate name, cause their will be Chaos" said Xander

==Next Match==

Monster by Skillet plays and Blake Roberts approaches the ring.

"This next bout is a no DQ match set for one fall, introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan, BLAKE ROBERTS" said Lola

"Blake was just mean in his debut match at Hardcore Hellhole when he faced Duke Jackson in a Clockwork Orange House Of Fun Match, that match involved handcuffs, tables, trash cans and even a staple gun, in the end it was Roberts who came out on top" said Ryan

Ignition plays and John Pecker runs to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Davenport, Iowa, JOHN PECKER" said Lola

"PECKER, amazing in his match, his victory over his former tag partner earned himself a full time EFW Contract" said Travis

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, no DQ here Lockup to begin by these two, Roberts turns it into a hammerlock, PECKER counters into a snapmare" said Ryan

"Pecker with a running dropkick to the face of Roberts and quickly into the cover but not even a one count" said Travis

"Pecker gets Roberts back up, gets Blake up on his shoulders, could be going for a fireman's carry slam, NO, Blake escapes, AND ROBERTS with a big boot" said Ryan

"Roberts to the outside, grabbing a chair" said Travis

"Roberts back in the ring, wedging that chair in the corner" said Ryan

"PECKER from behind with that dropkick sending Roberts face first into that chair" said Travis

"NOW PECKER WITH A ROLL UP" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Blake kicked out, Pecker into the other corner" said Travis

"Charges at Blake, NO! BLAKE CAUGHT PECKER INTO THAT STANDING ANACONDA VISE" said Ryan

"WAIT! THAT'S DUKE JACKSON, CHAIR IN HAND, AND A SHOT TO THE FACE OF BLAKE" said Travis

"Duke drops the chair, grabs Blake, hooks the arms, VERTABREAKER" said Ryan

"Duke hitting the Vertabreaker onto the chair, now dragging Pecker onto Roberts and John has the cover" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, JOHN PECKER" said Lola

"Well, Pecker winning tonight with some help from Duke Jackson" said Ryan

"And remember that these 3 will join Jason Cage, Jack Threlfall and Warsman at Chaos in the Extreme Elimination Chamber for the EFW Hardcore Championship" said Travis

==Promo==

In Toronto, Caeden Farrell is in his house, drawing in his sketchpad.

"Next week, Caeden Farrell makes his EFW debut, and as you know, I am obviously a future EFW World Champion, but for now, earlier I was impressed by the skills of Steven Edens and would like to challenge him to a match at EFW's next PPV, Chaos" said Farrell

**NEXT WEEK, CAEDEN FARRELL DEBUTS**

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, next week we have an incredible line up, Bruiser Bencia faces a mystery opponent as does Tony 2 Times in a beat the clock sprint to determine the number one contender for the EFW World Title" said Ryan

"Also, the new World Champ, Thunder Long, goes one on one with the undefeated Warsman" said Travis

"Up next is our main event, Winters and Scarab vs H20 in a Tag Title rematch" said Ryan

==In the ring==

H20's music plays and the former tag champs approach the ring together. The fans cheer.

"H20 lost the tag titles last night to Winters and Martin Scarab, now they want a rematch and they get it now" said Ryan

Joseph Winters music plays and he and Martin Scarab walk to the ring together.

"This is your main event, a tag team match for the EFW World Tag Team Championships, introducing first, the challengers, Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla, H20" said Lola

The Fans cheer

"And their opponents, they are the current EFW World Tag Team Champions, the team of JOSEPH WINTERS and MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola

The bell rings.

"Here we are, Hannah begins with Scarab, test of strength AND HANNAH with a kick to the gut, AND A SHOT to the head" said Ryan

"Now Hannah with a necklock, pulls Scarab into the corner, tag made to Hunter, AND HUNTER with the kick to the gut" said Travis

"Hunter picking up the magician, MARTIN with a shot to the gut, giving Scarab enough time TO MAKE THE TAG" said Ryan

"Winters in AND QUICKLY WITH THE RUNNING HIGH KNEE TO HUNTER" said Travis

1! Kickout

"No! Need a lot more than that to keep the undefeated Hunter down" said Ryan

"Winters now gets Hunter into a grounded headlock, Hannah in the ring AND A KICK to the back of Winters, Hunter given time to get back up AND SLAM Winters face into the turnbuckle" said Travis

"Tag made to Hannah, Hunter pulls out Winters AND HUNTER WITH A CODEBREAKER MOVE, not letting go of Winters, Hannah to the top AND A DIVING DOUBLE FOOT STOMP" said Ryan

"Hannah into the cover" said Travis

1! 2! Scarab breaks

"Martin making the save, Hunter in AND TAKES MARTIN OUT" said Ryan

"Hannah and Winters both back to their feet AND WINTERS WITH THE SUPERKICK" said Travis

1! 2! Hannah gets his foot on the rope

"Hannah with good ring awareness there" said Travis

"On the outside, Hunter has Scarab in his shoulder AND HITS THE RUNNING POWERSLAM" said Ryan

"Hunter quickly back in the ring, sets up Joseph" said Travis

"Hunter, has Winters on his shoulders, hooks the head" said Ryan

"EIGHT SECOND RIDE" said both commentators

"Hunter with the 8 Second Ride, Hannah up top, Hunter picks up Joseph AND ANOTHER CODEBREAKER" said Ryan

"AND HANNAH WITH ANOTHER DOUBLE FOOT STOMP" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners and the NEW EFW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, H20" said Lola

"Hunter and Hannah have done it, H20 are 2 time tag champions" said Travis

"Unfortunately, that's it for this week, join us next time for EFW" said Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WEEK:<strong>

**1. Bencia vs Mystery Opponent in the Beat the Clock Sprint**

**2. Pecker & Duke Jackson vs Blake Roberts in a 2 on 1 Handicap Match**

**3. 2 Times vs Mystery Opponent in the Beat The Clock Sprint**

**4. Farrell debuts**

**5. Long vs Warsman**

**NOTE: I may have trouble updating because my computer broke and I had to upload this from school**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	19. Week 15

Here's the next edition of EFW

Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome to the newest instalment of EFW, I'm Travis Cade, alongside colour commentator, Ryan Fawcer" said Travis

"What a night we have in store for you, tonight, Bruiser Bencia and Tony 2 Times take part in a beat the clock sprint to determine the number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Title at Chaos in a match of their choosing" said Ryan

"Also tonight, John Pecker and Duke Jackson team to take on Blake Roberts in a 2 on one handicap match, we will also see the EFW debut of Caeden Farrell" said Travis

"And in tonight's main event, EFW World Heavyweight Champion, Thunder Long faces the 7 foot undefeated Russian, Warsman" said Ryan

Bruiser Bencia's music plays and the powerhouse Redneck walks to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"Bruiser faces a mystery opponent tonight, if he can beat him quicker than Tony can beat HIS opponent, Bruiser will be the number one contender for the world title at Chaos" said Travis

"TONIGHT, I go one on one with an unknown opponent, I don't care who he is, I just want a shot at the World Title, I demand to know who my opponent is tonight" said Ryan

Henry Michaels' music plays and Henry appears on stage.

"Bruiser, you want to know your opponent, fine, your opponent tonight will be...Jack Threlfall" said Henry

==Commercial Break==

Duke Jackson's music plays and he and John Pecker approach the ring together.

"This first match is set for on fall and it is a 2 on 1 handicap match, introducing first, the team of JOHN PECKER and DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"Well a rivalry developing between Duke Jackson and Blake Roberts, started when Blake interfered in one of Duke's matches, leading to a Clockwork Orange House of Fun match at Hardcore Hellhole which was won by Blake" said Travis

"Then just last week, Duke cost Blake a match against Pecker" said Ryan

Blake's music plays and Blake Roberts approaches the ring

"And their opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, 'The Sadist', BLAKE ROBERTS" said Lola

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, Blake starting things off with John Pecker, Blake goes for the lockup but Pecker ducks it AND follows it up with a kick to the leg" said Ryan

"Blake trying the lockup again but John ducks again and another kick to the leg" said Travis

"Roberts tries a third time, Pecker ducks for the third time, goes for the kick BUT ROBERTS with the clothesline" said Ryan

"Blake picking up Pecker, TOSSES HIM into the corner, now just hammering away at John Pecker" said Travis

"Roberts pulls Pecker out of the corner, AND A BODY SLAM" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Pecker kicks out at a count of one, Roberts with the grounded chinlock" said Travis

"Pecker trying to get to his feet, he does, AND A BACK ELBOW to the face of Blake, John leaps into the corner AND MAKES THE TAG" said Ryan

"Duke's the legal man AND A RUNNING BOOT TO THE FACE of Blake Roberts" said Travis

"Remember that at Chaos, these three men join Jack Threlfall, Jason Cage and Warsman in an extreme Elimination Chamber to determine the first Hardcore Champion" said Ryan

"Wait, Duke picks up Blake, hooks the arms, could be going Vertabreaker here" said Travis

"No, Blake escapes, moves away, charges at Duke, Jackson ducks it, INTO THE KICK BY PECKER" said Ryan

"AND DUKE WITH THE SHINING WIZARD" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a two count, Duke now waits for Blake to get up, going for another Shining Wizard, BUT BLAKE REVERSES INTO THE BLAKE CONSTRICTOR" said Ryan

"That deadly standing Anaconda Vise, Pecker tries to make the save, BUT NOW BLAKE CATCHES HIM" said Travis

"BOTH MEN TRAPPED IN THIS SICK SUBMISSION HOLD" said Ryan

"And both men have passed out" said Travis

"Here is your winner, BLAKE ROBERTS" said Lola

"Blake causing both men to pass out, if he applies that submission at Chaos, we will be looking at the first EFW Hardcore Champion" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

H20's music plays and the Tag Champs approach the ring alongside the Blossom's Champion, Jennifer Smith.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the new EFW Blossoms Champion, JENNIFER SMITH, and the new EFW World Tag Team Champions, Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla, H20" said Lola

"Last week, H20 won back their tag titles becoming the first 2 time tag champions" said Ryan

"Last week, history was made" said Hannah

"H20 became, not only the first 2 time tag champions in EFW, but the first 2 time champions all together, in EFW" said Hunter

"And not only that" said Hannah

"But my girlfriend, Jennifer, was able to become the new Blossom Champion at Hardcore Hellhole" said Hunter, before putting his arm around Jennifer.

"It is becoming clear that H20 is the most dominant team in EFW today" said Hannah as all 3 champions raise their belts

The Asian Alliances music plays and Devil Child and Shogun Yanai approach the ring.

"Most dominant team…really?" asked Yanai

"Everyone knows that only one team can claim that crown and that's us" said Devil Child

"Really? Because I remember a few months ago when I beat both of you" said Hunter

"If you seem so confident, defend those tag belts against us at Chaos" said Yanai

"Actually, we can't, EFW rules state the tag titles can only be defended once a month" said Hannah

"However, we can still have a match to see if you deserve a tag title shot" said Hunter

"What are you talking about?" asked Devil Child

"At Chaos, one of you faces one of us, in a match of your choosing and if you beat us then you can have a shot at the EFW World Tag Team Titles at the first PPV after Chaos…No Man's Land" said Hunter

The Asian Alliance think about it

"DEAL!" they said at the same time

"Fine, one of you will face Hunter, but which one of you will it be and what match?" asked Hannah

"I'll face him in a Taipei Deathmatch" said Devil Child

H20 look at eachother, confused.

"A what?" asked Hunter

"A Taipei Deathmatch, both our hands will be taped up and dipped in glue and broken glass" said Devil Child

The Asian Alliance leave.

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, I just received word that next week, 4 blossoms will compete to determine who faces Jennifer Smith for the Blossoms Title at Chaos" said Ryan

"Also, Demonic DJ faces a mystery opponent to determine the number one contender for the Zero G title at Chaos in a ladder match" said Travis

Tony 2 Times music plays and the 7 foot Italian walks to the ring

"The following is a beat the clock sprint match, introducing first, from Pizzoferrato, Italy, TONY 2 TIMES" said Lola

Tyler DeToya's music plays and the self proclaimed 'Smartest Man Alive' walks to the ring.

"And his opponent, The Smartest Man Alive, TYLER DETOYA" said Lola

The bell rings.

"Here we are, Lockup to begin, TONY throwing Tyler into the corner AND A HUGE clothesline in the corner by the Italian" said Ryan

"Tony is dangerous, WAIT, DETOYA fighting back, rebounds off the ropes, AND A HUGE FOREARM" said Travis

"Remember that Tyler cannot receive a World Title shot if he wins, but if he does win then Bruiser Bencia just has to win his match to be the number one contender" said Ryan

"DeToya rebounds off the ropes again BUT RUNS INTO THAT back elbow" said Travis

"Tony rebounds off the ropes this time AND A LEG DROP" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2, Tyler, using the ropes to get back up" said Travis

"Tony goes for the running boot BUT DETOYA DODGES IT" said Ryan

"AND TYLER WITH THE DROPKICK SENDING TONY OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

1!

"DeToya following suit" said Ryan

1!

"DeToya grabs Tony's head AND SLAMMING IT INTO THE BARRICADE" said Travis

2!

"DeToya still holding Tony's head AND SLAMS IT INTO THE STEEL POST" said Ryan

3!

"Tyler still has the head, AND SLAMS IT INTO THE STEPS" said Travis

4!

"Tyler gets Tony and himself back in the ring and stops the count" said Ryan

"DeToya trying to pick up 2 Times, could be going for the PHD" said Travis

"But Tony is too heavy, AND DETOYA EATS THE BOOT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, in a time of 3 minutes and 7 seconds, TONY 2 TIMES" said Lola

"3:07 is Bruiser's time to beat, can he do it?" asked Travis

==Commercial Break==

Steven Edens is backstage talking to Thunderbolt.

"Great match last week" said Thunderbolt

"Thanks, and great job in winning at Hardcore Hellhole" said Edens

Caeden Farrell appears.

"Hey you two, listen Edens, last week I challenged you to a match, offer's still on the table" said Farrell

"Well, how about this, tonight is your debut, if you can win tonight, I'll accept your challenge at Chaos" said Edens

"You got yourself a deal" said Caeden

Caeden and Edens shake hands.

==Arena==

Kusami is in the ring.

"This bout is set for one fall, in the ring, from Japan, KUSAMI" said Lola

To Be Loved by Papa Roach plays and Caeden Farrell walks to the ring wearing black jeans and a sweater, holding his sketchpad in hand, high fiving fans.

"And his opponent. From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 215 pounds, CAEDEN FARRELL" said Lola

"Caeden Farrell making his debut tonight" said Ryan

The Bell Rings

"Here we are, Farrell in his debut, lockup to begin" said Travis

"Farrell turns it into a side headlock" said Ryan

"Kusami turning it into a wristlock, AND FARRELL with a kick to the gut" said Travis

"Caeden rebounds off the ropes AND HITS Kusami with that clothesline" said Ryan

"Farrell picking up Kusami, has the necklock applied, could be going for a DDT, NO! Kusami turns it into a northern light suplex" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a count of one, Farrell back to his feet, Kusami charging at him, AND FARRELL with the knee to the stomach" said Travis

"Farrell rebounds off the ropes again, AND HE HITS KUSAMI WITH A FAMEASSER" said Ryan

"Kusami is down, Farrell points to the top rope" said Travis

"Farrell going up top, Caeden is on the top turnbuckle, AND CAEDEN FARRELL WITH A HUGE DIVING HEADBUTT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, CAEDEN FARRELL" said Lola

"A huge win for Caeden, so at Chaos, Farrell will go one on one with Steven Edens" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Bruiser Bencia's music plays and the redneck appears on stage, he drinks from his flask and runs to the ring.

"This next match is a beat the clock sprint match with a time to beat of 3 minutes and 7 seconds, introducing first, from Fort Worth, Texas, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"Bruiser wants the world title, if he can beat Threlfall in under 3 minutes and 7 seconds then he will get a shot" said Travis

Jack Threlfall's music plays and the Jack walks to the ring generically.

"And his opponent, from Rotherham, England, weighing 278 pounds, JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

Both men shake hands before the bell rings.

"Here we go, 3:07 on the clock, test of strength to begin, BRUISER, with a kick to the gut, and a punch to the head" said Ryan

"Bruiser Irish whips Jack into the ropes, Threlfall rebounds AND IS SENT STRAIGHT INTO THAT CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"3 minutes remain, Bruiser now with the Lou Thez Press, hammering away at Threlfall" said Ryan

"Threlfall catches that last punch AND THRELFALL WITH THE HEADBUTT" said Travis

"Both men back to their feet, Jack goes for the clothesline, Bruiser ducks, THRELFALL hits the back kick, goes for the DDT, Bruiser reverses" said Ryan

"Bruiser has Threlfall on his shoulder AND BRUISER HITS THE DOMINATOR" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, in a time of 1 minute 4 seconds, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"Bruiser wins tonight and now he is the number one contender at Chaos" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Thunder Long's music plays and the World Champ walks to the ring like a boxer.

"Here comes the World Champ, we know that at Chaos he will defend the World Title against Bruiser Bencia, next week, Bruiser picks the match type" said Travis

Warsman's music plays and the 7 foot undefeated Russian walks to the ring.

"This bout is your main event of the evening, introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

The fans boo

"And his opponent, from Moscow, Russia in the Former Soviet Union, WARSMAN" said Lola

The fans have a mixed reaction

The bell rings

"Here we go, both men lock up to begin, WARSMAN, with the headbutt" said Travis

"Thunder down already, Warsman rebounds off the ropes, AND A HUGE BOOT TO THE FACE OF THE WORLD CHAMPION" said Ryan

"Warsman picking Long up AND HE HITS THAT HUGE REVERSE DDT" said Travis

"Warsman picking him up again, AND ANOTHER REVERSE DDT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, WARSMAN" said Lola

"Warsman wins tonight, that's it for this week, we'll see you next time" said Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WEEK:<strong>

** DJ vs Mystery Opponent to decide the number one contender for the Zero G Title at Chaos**

**2.4 Way Blossom Match to decide the number one contender for the Blossom Title at Chaos**

** Farrell in action**

** Bencia reveals the stipulation for the World Title Match at Chaos**

**NOTE: Sorry the Main Event was so short, My computer hasn't been fixed yet**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	20. Week 16

Here's the next edition of EFW

Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"EFW is here, we are live in Colorado Springs for tonight, from Scotland, I'm Travis Cade…" said Travis

"And out of Illinois, I'm Ryan Fawcer, tonight, Bruiser Bencia will reveal the match that he has selected for the World Title match at Chaos against Thunder Long" said Ryan

"Also tonight, we decide the number one contenders for 2 more titles at Chaos, Demonic DJ faces an unknown opponent to decide who goes for the Zero G Title and 4 Blossoms will compete for a shot at Jennifer Smith's Blossom Title" said Travis

"I'm excited for that, wait a minute…" said Ryan before Bruiser's music started playing.

"Here comes the number one contender, Bruiser Bencia, at Chaos he faces Thunder Long in a match of Bruiser's choosing for the EFW World Heavyweight Title in 2 weeks" said Travis

Bruiser asks for a mic.

"Last week, I won the beat the clock sprint, now I have a shot at the World Title, at Hardcore Hellhole, I lost the world title bout when I was pinned by Long, now I have my second chance, I've thought a lot about what match to pick, Ladder, Street Fight, Falls Count Anywhere, then it hit me, in 2 weeks, at Chaos, I will go one on one with Thunder Long in…A DOME OF DESTRUCTION MATCH" said Bruiser

==Promo for Dome of Destruction==

_The normal 4 sided ring that EFW Wrestlers compete in is replaced with a 6 sided ring, the cage is circular but is small enough so the wrestlers can't get to the arena floor, the cage does not have a door and the roof is curved up with a hole in the middle which is padlocked shut. A wrestler must score 2 falls before they can ask officials to open the exit point on the roof, when opened, a wrestler only has 20 seconds to escape before the exit is shut again. When a wrestler runs out of time, they must score one additional fall for an additional attempt to escape is allowed._

==Arena==

"I hope you guys like that, in 2 weeks, THERE WILL BE CHAOS" said Bruiser

==Commercial Break==

Caeden Farrell's music plays and Caeden walks to the ring.

"This bout is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, CAEDEN FARRELL" said Lola

The fans cheer

"And his opponent, in the ring, from Des Moines, Iowa, weighing 188 pounds, SAM JAMES" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go, Caeden starts things with a test of strength with Sam James" said Travis

"AND FARRELL with a kick to the gut, AND A FOREARM to the head" said Ryan

"Farrell pushing James into the ropes, Irish whip, Sam rebounds off the ropes AND RUNS RIGHT INTO THE CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Caeden waits for Sam to get back to his feet, AND CAEDEN FARRELL WITH THE FAMEASSER" said Ryan

"Farrell now going to the top rope AND FARRELL WITH THE DIVING HEADBUTT" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, CAEDEN FARRELL" said Lola

"Caeden scoring momentum heading into Chaos" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Demonic DJ's music plays and Demonic DJ walks to the ring, angry. The fans boo him

"This next match is to determine the number one contender for the EFW Zero G Championship, introducing first, from Miami, Florida, DEMONIC DJ" said Lola

Joseph Winters' music plays and the Irishman approaches the ring. The fans cheer

"And his opponent, from Dublin, Ireland, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go, lock up to begin this match, Winters turning it into a rear waistlock" said Travis

"DJ reverses it into a wristlock, Winters, rolls out and into a side headlock" said Ryan

"DJ able to escape and turn it into a front necklock, WINTERS, reversing it into a northern light suplex" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a count of one, WINTERS with multiple kicks to the leg" said Ryan

"AND DJ WITH THE UPPERCUT" said Travis

"DJ, looks like he's going for the stunner, Winters escapes, AND WINTERS WITH THE SUPERKICK" said Ryan

"Winters going to the top rope, JOSEPH WINTERS HITS THE SHOOTING STAR PRESS" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and the new number one contender for the EFW Zero G Championship, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"So at Chaos, Joseph Winters will go one on one with Randy Newton for the Zero G Title in a ladder match" said Travis

"Winters has the advantage there, you've seen the athletic things this guy can do" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

4 Blossoms are already in the ring.

"This next match is a four way match to decide the number one contender for the Blossom Title" said Lola

The fans cheer

"Introducing the participants, first, from Toronto, Canada, LINDSAY" said Lola

The fans boo Lindsay

"Next, from New Orleans, Louisiana, ASHLEY MARIE BROOKS" said Lola

The fans cheer for the former Blossom Champion

"Next, from Chicago, Illinois, TRISTEN COLDEN" said Lola

The fans boo Colden

"And the final participant, from Chelsea, England, QUEEN B" said Lola

"Well, remember that the winner of this match faces Jennifer Smith at Chaos for the Blossom Title in a Submission Match" said Travis

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, AND INSTANTLY, Queen B, Tristen Colden and Lindsay all go after Ashley Brooks" said Ryan

"But Ashley is a fighter, trying to ward off the other Blossoms" said Travis

"Ashley with a forearm to Colden, then Lindsay, then Queen B" said Ryan

"AND ASHLEY, WITH MULTIPLE KICKS AND PUNCHES TO ALL 3 OF HER OPPONENTS" said Travis

"BUT QUEEN B, WITH A HUGE BOOT TO THE FACE" said Ryan

"Now Queen B, TOSSING ASHLEY OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"Wait, on the ramp, it's Scarlett, wait, it looks like she's trying to injure Ashley" said Ryan

"Back in the ring, Queen B and Tristen, DOUBLE SUPLEX TO LINDSAY" said Travis

"AND QUEEN B, WITH A HUGE DICSUS CLOTHESLINE TO TRISTEN" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, QUEEN B" said Lola

==Commercial Break==

Thunder Long's music plays and the World Champion approaches the ring.

"Here is the World Heavyweight Champion" said Travis

"Earlier tonight, Bruiser said he wants a Dome of Destruction Match, well, that's not going to happen, at Chaos, the World title match will be a Boxing Match" said Long

Xander Taurus' music plays and one half of the co GM's appears on stage.

"Long, the Beat the Clock sprint rules were the winner picks the match type, but since you're the World champ, I'll give you a fighting chance, in next weeks main event, you will pick someone to represent you and Bruiser will pick someone to represent him, the winning man, whoever they represented, that's who will pick the match type at Chaos" said Xander

"FINE" said Long

"WOAH, NEXT WEEK, WE ARE IN FOR A TREAT, BUT THAT'S IT FOR TONIGHT, WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WEEK:<strong>

**1. The Misfits return**

**2. Powerline injury update**

**3. Hannah Layla vs Shogun Yanai**

**4. Bruiser's Representative vs Long's Representative**

**GOOD NEWS: My computer has been fixed so I can update easier again**

**BAD NEWS: My mum disconnected the Wi-Fi at home, also I'm going on holiday for a bit**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**AUTHORS NOTE: The Sign Ups are closed at the moment, so I would like to ask people to stop sending in characters for now, I will let you know when the apps are open again, but for now, I am asking you to stop, also, some people who are submitting characters use the names of wrestlers in some ****categories, I said not to copy details from other wrestlers, that includes name, nickname, gimmick, entrance, attire and personality.**


	21. Week 17

Time for the newest edition of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wrestling, I wish I did though

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"WELCOME FANS, I'm Travis Cade alongside Ryan Fawcer, Ryan, tonight is gonna be awesome" said Travis

"That it is Cade, tonight, we get the first update on former World Heavyweight Champion, Powerline" said Ryan

"Powerline suffered a terrible ankle injury at Hardcore Hellhole taking him out of action for a while but we all wish him a speedy recovery" said Travis

"And don't forget that tonight is the final EFW before our Chaos Pay Per View" said Ryan

"That's right, Tag Champion, Hunter Blakesfield will face Devil Child in a Tai Pei Deathmatch where if Devil Child wins, The Asian Alliance will get a shot at the EFW World Tag Team Titles at our No Man's Land PPV" said Travis

"I know, and we will crown the first EFW Hardcore Champion in an Extreme Elimination Chamber Match, that is going to be epic" said Ryan

"Plus, Chaos' main event, Bruiser Bencia faces the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, Thunder Long, in either a Dome Of Destruction Match or a Boxing Match" said Travis

"Tonight in our main event, Bruiser Bencia and Thunder have hand picked an opponent to represent him in a match tonight, when a representative wins, the man that he represented will pick the match for the EFW World Title at Chaos" said Ryan

Thunder Long's music plays and the EFW World Heavyweight Champion walks to the ring wearing a beige suit. The fans boo him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Well, this man goes into his first World Title defence at Chaos, but will it be a boxing match or a Dome of Destruction?" asked Ryan

"At Chaos, I go one on one with Bruiser Bencia, in that match, my World Title will be on the line, now, it's obvious that I do not like Bruiser, in fact, I hate him, but I respect him, and even I have to admit that he has earned his shot at the World Title, but he does not deserve to win it, I am the only one that deserves to be the World Champion, and the proof is right here, and tonight, my representative will beat Bruiser's representative, there is no way in hell that Bruiser can pick anyone to actually agree to represent him tonight, and even if he did, there is no way he could pick anyone that can measure up to my representative tonight..." said Long

Bruiser Bencia's music plays and Bruiser runs to the ring in his street clothes. The fans cheer.

Bruiser slides into the ring and charges at Long but the former boxer quickly rolls out of the ring.

"LONG! You better shine that belt up for me because at Chaos, I'm taking it home with me" said Bruiser

"Oh really, well it's obvious that I am the best at boxing in this company, so your only chance of beating me is if your representative wins tonight, but because of who is representing ME, that ain't gonna happen" said Long

"Oh really? Tell us Long, who is your representative?" asked Bruiser

"...This man" said Long, motioning to the ramp

War music plays and EFW's most dangerous man appears on the stage.

"Meet my representative for tonight's main event...WARSMAN" said Long

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and Gentlemen, earlier we found out that Thunder Long has picked Warsman as his representative tonight, now, Warsman is 7 feet tall, he is undefeated and he is the man that most people believe will win the Extreme Elimination Chamber Match at Chaos for the Hardcore Title" said Ryan

"Yeah, but remember that alot of people on roster are fearless, so Warsman might have a challenge tonight" said Travis

The Misfits' music plays and the 2 craziest guys in EFW approach the ring, dancing like idiots.

"This is your opening contest of the evening, a tag team match set for one fall, introducing first, the team of Flare Jack and Madd Max, THE MISFITS" said Lola as the fans cheered.

"They are back, Flare Jack and Madd Max have not been seen since Hardcore Hellhole when they both competed in the Weapons Gauntlet for the World Title, obviously the match was won by Thunder Long, but The Misfits never gave up" said Travis

"And their opponents, the team of Barberino and 'The Magician' MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, Martin Scarab going to start things off with Flare Jack, starting with a lockup, remember that The Misfits are former EFW World Tag Team Champions" said Ryan

"The first Tag Champions, Scarab also a former Tag Champion, Flare turning the lockup into a side headlock" said Travis

"Flare connects with a side headlock takedown" said Ryan

"Flare releases the side headlock and now rotates it into a grounded front necklock" said Travis

"Now, Scarab back to his feet AND FLARE JACK with a knee to the face" said Ryan

"Irish Whip into the corner by Jack, Tag made to Madd Max" said Travis

"Max is legal, FLARE JACK WITH THE MONKEY FLIP ON HIS OWN PARTNER" said Ryan

"AND MAX WITH A HUGE FOREARM TO SCARAB" said Travis

"The Misfits are great at working together" said Ryan

"And Max now into the cover" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Only a 2 count, Max getting Scarab back to his feet, now setting him up for the Snapmare Driver he calls the Mistake" said Travis

"Scarab pushing him away, AND RIGHT INTO THAT BOOT BY BARBERINO" said Ryan

"It has been a while since we've seen the team of Martin Scarab and Barberino" said Travis

"Yeah, Scarab tags in Barberino" said Ryan

"Now Barberino, goes to the top, Scarab hooking the arms of Max, Barberino could be setting up for a Double Axe Handle" said Travis

"BUT MAX MOVING OUT OF THE WAY AND BARBERINO TAKING OUT SCARAB" said Ryan

"AND MAX WITH THE DIVING BULLDOG" said Travis

"Max quickly runs and tags in Flare Jack" said Ryan

"Flare now, waiting for Barberino to get back to his feet" said Travis

"He does AND FLARE with that kick to the gut, AND FLARE NOW WITH THAT SINGLE KNEE FACEBREAKER" said Ryan

"He calls that the Misinterpretation" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, THE MISFITS" said Lola

"The Misfits are back and chances are, they want to be the tag champions again" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, at Hardcore Hellhole, Powerline defended the EFW World Heavyweight title in a Weapons Gauntlet, inspite the effort, Powerline was unsuccessful and wound up receiving an ankle injury that will side line him for a while, we don't know when he'll be back but we wish for it to be soon" said Travis

==Promo==

Powerline is in a hospital.

"EFW Star, Powerline suffered a serious ankle injury in the match at Hardcore Hellhole, he suffered a tear in his Achilles Tendon" said a doctor

"A tear in the Achilles Tendon this serious normally takes about 6 months to a year, we are doing all we can to help Powerline return to action as soon as possible" said another doctor

"Powerline knows the dangers of wrestling and he knows that it's hard to come back from an injury like this but he still does it because he loves it and he loves entertaining the fans, he will never stop until his leg actually is snapped in two" said Powerline's wife, Lisa

==Promo Over==

"Well, now we know that Powerline can be expected to return in about 6 months to a year" said Ryan

Japanese music plays and Shogun Yanai approaches the ring, holding the Japanese Flag. The Fans Boo him.

"This bout is set for one fall, introducing first, from Japan, SHOGUN YANAI" said Lola

"Well, at Chaos, Shogun Yanai's tag team partner, Devil Child, will compete in a Tai Pei Deathmatch against Hunter Blakesfield and if Devil Child wins, the Asian Alliance will get a shot at the EFW Tag Titles at No Man's Land" said Travis

Hannah Layla's music plays and Hannah Layla walks to the ring. The fans cheer him.

"And his opponent, from Honolulu, Hawaii, he is one half of the EFW World Tag Team Champions, HANNAH LAYLA" said Lola

"Hannah Layla, he is fast, smart and unpredictable, no one expected him to beat the Circus Clowns in a handicap match and become the number one contender for the EFW Tag Titles at Supremacy X but he did, then he picked Hunter as his partner and they were able to become the Tag Champions" said Ryan

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, staredown by these 2, Yanai attempts the buzzsaw, Hannah ducks it AND HANNAH with a shot to the face, and another, and another" said Travis

"Hannah now, Irish whip attempt into the ropes, Yanai reverses it, Hannah rebounds off the ropes AND HITS YANAI WITH AN UPPERCUT" said Ryan

"Yanai backs up into the corner, Hannah onto the middle rope, AND HANNAH WITH SHOT AFTER SHOT TO THE HEAD OF SHOGUN YANAI" said Travis

"But Yanai is smart, pushing Hannah Layla away, Hannah back to his feet, Yanai misses the clothesline, Hannah with the rear waistlock" said Ryan

"Yanai turns it around into a hammerlock, Hannah turns it into a side headlock takedown, Yanai with the grounded head scissors, both men back up, AND HANNAH WITH ANOTHER REAR WAISTLOCK" said Travis

"Yanai able to escape with the back elbow, AND A SUPERKICK TO FOLLOW IT UP" said Ryan

"Yanai picking up Hannah AND STRIKES HIM WITH THE CHOP TO THE SKULL" said Travis

"Hannah Layla draped over the top rope, Yanai with another chop, picking Hannah up again, Irish whip, NO! Yanai turning it into a drop toe hold to the middle rope" said Ryan

"NOW HANNAH LAYLA WITH A CAMEL CLUTCH USING THE MIDDLE ROPE FOR LEVERAGE, referee, Billy Kyler, requesting the break" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! Yanai breaks

"Yanai breaks, BUT HE GOES STRAIGHT BACK FOR IT AGAIN" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! Yanai breaks

"Yanai breaking again, Hannah using the ropes to get back to his feet, Yanai with a snapmare, now rebounding off the ropes AND YANAI WITH A GROUNDED CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Yanai now, going to the top rope, waiting for Hannah to get back to his feet, AND YANAI WITH A DIVING BRAIN CHOP" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2, AND YANAI WITH A GROUNDED SHOULDER CLAW TO HANNAH LAYLA" said Travis

"Hannah struggling to get back to his feet, but he does and now multiple elbows to the mid section of Shogun Yanai" said Ryan

"Yanai releases, Hannah rebounds off the ropes, ducks under the clothesline, rebounds again, dodges the back elbow, rebounds again AND HANNAH WITH THE LOU THEZ PRESS" said Travis

"Hannah gets off Yanai, now rebounds off the ropes AND A GROUNDED FIST DROP" said Ryan

"Hannah gets Yanai into the corner, now multiple kicks to the gut" said Travis

"Hannah now, Irish whips Shogun Yanai into the opposite corner, now charges at Yanai BUT YANAI WITH THE BACK ELBOW" said Ryan

"Yanai going to take advantage of the opportunity, charges at Hannah, BUT HANNAH REVERSES WITH THE LAY OUT" said Travis

"That deadly Hangman's neckbreaker by Hannah Layla" said Ryan

"I think Hannah wants to go for it again, setting it up, WAIT, DEVIL CHILD, GRABBING THE ANKLE OF HANNAH LAYLA" said Travis

"Where did he come from?" asked Ryan

"I don't know but Yanai is going to take advantage AND YANAI WITH THE RISING SUN DDT" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, SHOGUN YANAI" said Lola

"Well, the Asian Alliance gaining momentum, but at Chaos, that's what counts" said Ryan

==Commercial==

Warsman's music plays and Warsman walks slowly to the ring alongside Thunder Long. The fans boo.

"Here comes the seven foot Warsman, currently undefeated in EFW, he is just dangerous" said Travis

"Not just dangerous, he is scary" said Ryan

Bruiser Bencia's music plays and Bruiser appears on stage. The fans cheer.

"I have had a whole week to think of who I wanted to represent me, but I didn't need it because I already knew who I wanted by my side, this man" said Bruiser

The Legion Of Doom Remix of 'Hero' by Skillet plays and Hunter Blakesfield approached the ring. The fans cheered for Hunter.

"WOAH, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD?! That is a great choice by Bruiser" said Travis

"I know, 2 Time Tag Champion, Undefeated and has beaten the former World Champion, Powerline" said Ryan

"This bout is your main event of the evening, introducing first, from Moscow, Russia, in the former Soviet Union, Standing 7 feet tall, WARSMAN" said Lola

The fans boo.

"And his opponent, from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, he is one half of the EFW World Tag Team Champions, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

The fans cheer.

The bell rings.

"Here we go, the undefeated Warsman against the undefeated Hunter" said Ryan

"Both men begin with a lock up, Warsman turns it into a rear waistlock" said Travis

"Hunter trying to escape with multiple back elbows" said Ryan

"Hunter able to get out of it, Hunter rebounds off the ropes AND HITS WARSMAN WITH A SHOULDER BLOCK" said Travis

"But the massive Russian is still standing, Hunter goes for it again, hits another Shoulder Block but still can't take down Warsman" said Ryan

"Goes for it one more time, BUT THIS TIME, WARSMAN COUNTERS WITH A HUGE SHOULDER BLOCK OF HIS OWN" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a count of one on Hunter, remember that Hunter has been Undefeated longer than Warsman but Hunter debuted in the company first" said Ryan

"Warsman, picking up Hunter, has him on his shoulders, AND WARSMAN HITS THE F-5" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! A NEAR FALL, THINK OF THE HEIGHT OF WARSMAN and think of being dropped from that height" said Ryan

"Warsman setting up Hunter, goes for a running boot, BUT HUNTER ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY" said Travis

"AND HUNTER FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THE SPEAR" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT?! THINK OF HOW MANY WINS HUNTER HAS PICKED UP WITH THE SPEAR" said Travis

"And Warsman just powered out, Hunter still has more tricks up his sleeve, one of which is the Eight Second Ride" said Ryan

"Yeah but Warsman is too big to pick up for the Eight Second Ride" said Travis

"True, but Hunter's done even harder tasks before, Hunter now picking up Warsman, WARSMAN FIGHTING OFF" said Ryan

"Warsman pushing Hunter into the ropes and WARSMAN WITH THE DEADLY RUNNING HEADBUTT" said Travis

"Warsman picking up Hunter for the Soviet Solution" said Ryan

"AND WARSMAN HITS THE SOVIET SOLUTION, HUNTER HAS TO BE OUT" said Travis

1! Kickout

"WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, HUNTER KICKED OUT OF THE SOVIET SOLUTION AT A COUNT OF ONE" said Ryan

"Warsman wants to try it again, BUT HUNTER TAKING DOWN THE 7 FOOTER, AND HUNTER SETTING UP FOR THE HUNT LOCK" said Travis

"Hunter's deadly cloverleaf submission, anyone who has been locked inside that has had no chance of escaping" said Ryan

"Hunter has the legs, he just has to turn the Russian giant onto his belly" said Travis

"HE DOES IT, HUNTER HAS LOCKED IN THE HUNT LOCK, WILL WARSMAN TAP OUT?!" asked Ryan

"The Russian is wearing a mask and even I can see he's in pain" said Travis

"HE TAPPED, WARSMAN TAPPED OUT" said Ryan

"Here is your winner as a result of a submission, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

"UNBELIEVEABLE, HUNTER LOCKED IN THAT CLOVERLEAF AND FORCED THE SEVEN FOOT TALL RUSSIAN, WARSMAN, TO TAP OUT" said Ryan

"Hunter has not only ended Warsman's unbeaten streak, he has not only extended his own, but he has guaranteed that Bruiser will have a fair shot at Chaos for the World Heavyweight Championship" said Travis

"Well done Hunter, that's it for this edition, join us for the Chaos PPV. Who will walk away with the World Title?"

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS:<strong>

**1) Randy Newton (c) vs Joseph Winters in a ladder match for the Zero G Title**

**2) Jennifer Smith (c) vs Queen B in a submission match for the Blossom Title**

**3) Caeden Farrell vs Steven Edens**

**4) Jack Threlfall vs Jason Cage vs John Pecker vs Warsman vs Blake Roberts vs Duke Jackson in an Extreme Elimination Chamber Match to determine the first Hardcore Champion**

**5) Hunter Blakesfield vs Devil Child in a Tai Pei Deathmatch where if Devil Child wins, The Asian Alliance get a tag title shot at No Man's Land**

**6) Thunder Long (c) vs Bruiser Bencia in a Dome Of Destruction match for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship**

**Who do you think will win? Say who you think will win in reviews**

**Also, I've been curious as to who the most popular ****star on roster is so let me know who is your favourite EFW Wrestler (You can't vote for your own)**

**GOOD NEWS: My Wi-Fi is back so I can update more often again**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	22. Chaos

Time For Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Saviour by Rise Against)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

The arena was quite big, the screen was a rectangle, under it was the word 'CHAOS' in green with a hole under the 'A' for wrestlers to enter from. The ring had green ropes on the top and bottom, the middle ropes were silver.

"Welcome to Chaos, I'm Travis Cade, with me, as always, is my colleague, Ryan Fawcer" said Travis

"I'm excited Travis, tonight, we see the Zero G, Blossom, Hardcore and World Titles on the line" said Ryan

"Yeah, plus some other matches as well, it's gonna be a great night" said Travis

"Yeah, I say we kick things off" said Ryan

Lola is in the ring.

"This opening contest is an exhibition match, this match will have a 10 minute time limit and any closed fist punches are illegal" said Lola

Japanese music plays and Kusami approaches the ring. His entrance picture was the old Japanese Flag.

"Introducing first, from Japan, KUSAMI" said Lola

Strong Army Background Music Plays and SGT Hardin walks to the ring. The fans boo him. His entrance picture was a black background with 2 black rectangles with yellow outlines, the bigger one on top with a white star inside, the smaller one on the bottom with SGT Hardin's name in white letters in it.

"And his opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, SGT HARDIN" said Lola

The Bell rings

"Here we go, test of strength to begin, Hardin with a roll to turn it into a wristlock" said Ryan

"Now Hardin turning it into a side headlock" said Travis

"Kusami pushes Hardin into the ropes, then throws him to the opposite side of the ring, Hardin rebounds, Kusami misses the clothesline AND HARDIN WITH THE DROPKICK, sending Kusami into the corner" said Ryan

"Hardin charging at Kusami, the Japanese wrestler tries to reverse with the boot, but Hardin catches it, AND HARDIN with the kick to the stomach" said Travis

"Kusami rolling out of the ring, Hardin rebounds off the ropes, could be going for a suicide dive, no. He put the breaks on and said he wasn't going to try it" said Ryan

"Kusami back in, Hardin with a dropkick, now Hardin applying a bow and arrow hold" said Travis

"Hard hold to escape, but Kusami back to his feet, Hardin changing it to a standing Surfboard" said Ryan

"Kusami escapes it, pushes Hardin into the ropes, Hardin rebounds off the ropes AND KUSAMI with the back elbow" said Travis

"Kusami quickly to the top rope, Hardin back to his feet, AND KUSAMI WITH A DIVING BRAIN CHOP" said Ryan

"Hardin back up, Kusami with a hip toss, Hardin up again and Kusami with another hip toss" said Travis

"Now Kusami setting up Hardin for the Dragon Suplex, AND HE HITS IT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, KUSAMI" said Lola

"Well, Kusami with the win tonight" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"This next bout is scheduled for one fall, and it is a Ladder Match for the EFW Zero G Championship, in this match, the Zero G title will be suspended high above the ring, the winner is the first person to climb the ladder and pull down the EFW Zero G Championship" said Lola

'California' by Jim Johnson plays and Randy Newton walks to the ring with the Zero G title around his waist. The fans boo him. His new entrance picture is a purple picture of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Introducing first, from California, he is the current EFW Zero G Champion, RANDY NEWTON" said Lola

"Well, Randy Newton, looking for a win here, this his first title defence and his first appearance since winning the title" said Travis

Joseph Winters' music plays and Joseph Winters approaches the ring. The fans cheer. His new entrance picture is a bright green background with a Celtic cross in the middle.

"And his opponent, the challenger, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

The Bell Rings.

"Here we go, Winters and Newton starting things off with a staredown" said Ryan

"Now both men circling the ring and Winters trying to pep up the crowd" said Travis

"Newton now leaving the ring and pacing across the arena floor" said Ryan

"Now the men look like they could start with a lockup" said Travis

"No, Newton with a knee to the gut of Winters" said Ryan

"Now Newton throwing him out of the ring and leaving the ring himself" said Travis

"Newton grabs that Ladder on the ramp, BUT WINTERS, challenger preventing him from getting the ladder, and Newton running back in the ring" said Ryan

"Winters slides in the ring, AND NEWTON with a stomp to the head of Joseph Winters" said Travis

"Newton savagely attacking Joseph Winters, now picks him up AND THROWS HIM INTO THE STEEL POST" said Ryan

"Now the champ, multiple knees to the gut of Joseph Winters, now Newton to the top rope, AND A FIST DROP TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD OF JOSEPH WINTERS" said Travis

"Now Newton, pulling Winters outside, shot to the head AND THROWS HIM INTO THE STEEL STEPS" said Ryan

"Now Newton on the other side of the ring, on the ramp, has the ladder in hand, BUT WINTERS FROM BEHIND, WITH THE ATTACK" said Travis

"Newton THROWING WINTERS INTO THE RING APRON" said Ryan

"Newton gets Winters back into the ring" said Travis

"Now Randy Newton goes back for the ladder, closes the ladder, dragging it to the ring" said Ryan

"Newton has the ladder on the apron, BUT WINTERS WITH THE DROPKICK, SENDING THE LADDER INTO the chest of Randy Newton" said Travis

"Now Winters looking to fly, WINTERS SPRINGBOARDS OVER THE ROPES AND TAKES DOWN RANDY NEWTON" said Ryan

"Now Winters with multiple grounded punches to Randy Newton" said Travis

"Winters now, slides the ladder into the ring, and...wedging it in the corner?" said a confused Ryan

"Winters back outside, gets another ladder, gets it in the ring, now gets Randy Newton back in the ring" said Travis

"Winters gets Newton into the corner, AND IRISH WHIPS HIM RIGHT INTO THAT CORNER WITH THE LADDER WEDGED IN IT" said Ryan

"Now charging at Newton, BUT NEWTON WITH A BACK BODY DROP, SENDS WINTERS RIGHT DOWN TO THE ARENA FLOOR" said Travis

"Newton, grabs the other ladder, setting it up, now slowly climbing the ladder, WAIT, WINTERS, JOSEPH WINTERS SPRINGBOARDED HIMSELF BACK INTO THE RING ONTO THE LADDER RIGHT ABOVE RANDY NEWTON" said Ryan

"Winters could win the Zero G Title right here, he has his fingertips on it" said Travis

"NO! Newton stopped him, now hammering away at the back of Joseph Winters" said Ryan

"Now Newton has his arms around Joseph Winters, could be attempting a German Suplex from the top of the ladder" said Travis

"But Winters fighting back with multiple back elbows, Newton released his grip, landed on his feet, NOW LOOKING TO POWERBOMB JOSEPH WINTERS" said Ryan

"Winters let go of the ladder but he also knocked it over AND NEWTON POWERBOMBED NEWTON RIGHT INTO THE CORNER WITH THE LADDER WEDGED IN THE TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"Newton grabbing the other ladder, placing it flat on the floor just in front of Joseph Winters" said Ryan

"Newton in the other corner, Charges at Winters, BUT JOSEPH WINTERS COUNTERS WITH A FRONT SLAM, PLANTING NEWTON ON THE LADDER" said Travis

"Wait, Winters just pushed the ladder wedged in the turnbuckle out of the ring, what is he thinking?" asked Ryan

"Oh no, Winter's to the top rope, we know he doesn't care for gravity, so GET READY TO FLY" said Travis

"JOSEPH WINTERS WITH THE SHOOTING STAR PRESS ONTO RANDY NEWTON ON THE LADDER" said Ryan

"Newton rolled out of the ring after impact, Winters grabbing the ladder, setting it up right in the middle of the ring, slowly climbing the ladder one rung at a time" said Travis

"He's half way to the top" said Ryan

"With everything he's been through, I'm not surprised that this is the fastest he can go" said Travis

"He's at the top, he has his fingertips on the belt, AND NEWTON BACK IN THE RING AGAIN, HE'S CLIMBING, IT'S A RACE TO THE TOP OF THE LADDER" said Ryan

"Winters goes one rung higher, HE'S GOT IT, WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION, JOSEPH WINTERS IS THE NEW EFW ZERO G CHAMPION" said Travis

"Here is your winner and the NEW EFW ZERO G CHAMPION, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"We have a new champion, Joseph Winters is a former Tag Champion, now he adds the Zero G Title to his reseme" said Ryan

"Congrats to EFW's first Irish Born Star" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"This next bout is a submission match for the EFW Blossoms Championship" said Lola

'Rockstar' by Miley Cyrus plays and Jennifer Smith approaches the ring, blowing kisses to the fans. They cheer for her. Her new entrance picture is a black background with her name in white letters and a rose above the 'J'.

"Introducing first, from Gainesville, Georgia, she is the current EFW Blossoms Champion, JENNIFER SMITH" said Lola

"The Blossoms Champion, that belt looks lovely around her waist" said Ryan

An evil version of 'My Favourite Things' plays and Queen B walks to the ring. The fans boo her. Her new entrance picture is a black background with a grey crown.

"And her opponent, from Chelsea, England, QUEEN B" said Lola

The Bell rings.

"We begin, Jennifer looking to start with a lockup BUT QUEEN B, with a kick to the gut" said Travis

"Queen B now wrenching the arm of Jennifer Smith" said Ryan

"Queen B applying a hammerlock AND TOSSES JENNIFER RIGHT INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"Now Queen B with another arm wrench and now, LOOK AT THIS" said Ryan

"QUEEN B APPLYING A MODIFIED ARMBAR TO THE BLOSSOM CHAMPION" said Travis

"Remember that pinfalls do not matter in this match, you gotta win by submission" said Ryan

"Queen B not letting go of that armbar, Jennifer having some trouble trying to escape, wait, Jennifer and Queen B both standing, AND JENNIFER with a forearm to Queen B" said Travis

"Now Jennifer continuing the forearms and Queen B releases the Armbar, AND JENNIFER, tackles Queen B, AND LOOK AT THIS" said Ryan

"JENNIFER SMITH LOCKING UP QUEEN B WITH A MODIFIED ANKLE LOCK" said Travis

"That looks extremely painful" said Ryan

"AND QUEEN B TAPS, QUEEN B TAPS OUT TO JENNIFER SMITH"

"Here is your winner and Still EFW Blossoms Champion, JENNIFER SMITH" said Lola

"Well, Jennifer victorious here tonight, keeping the Blossoms Title with that impressive modified ankle lock" said Jennifer

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and Gentlemen, don't forget to tune in for our next PPV, No Man's Land, the main event will be a Steel Cage Match" said Travis

"And so will tonight's main Event, Bruiser Bencia faces Thunder Long for the World Title in a dome of destruction match" said Ryan

Steven Eden's music plays and Steven Edens walks to the ring. The fans cheer him. His new entrance picture is a red background with 'STEVEN' in bold black letters with white outlines.

"This bout is set for one fall, introducing first, STEVEN EDENS" said Lola

"Well, Steven Edens was offered this match by his opponent tonight, Caeden Farrell, after Steven beat MARKK in an impressive fashion, Edens then agreed to the match if Caeden could win his debut match, since Caeden won, here we are" said Travis

Caeden's music plays and Caeden Farrell walks to the ring with his Sketchpad. The fans cheer him. His new entrance picture is a sketchpad with his name written in.

"And his opponent, from Canada, CAEDEN FARRELL" said Lola

The Bell Rings

"We begin this match with a lock up, Edens turning it into a side headlock" said Ryan

"Farrell quickly turns it into a hammerlock" said Travis

"Farrell releases, Edens attempts the clothesline but Caeden ducks it, Farrell springboards off the ropes, GOES FOR A CROSSBODY, but Edens caught him" said Ryan

"Edens gets Farrell on his shoulder, Farrell escapes that" said Travis

"And Caeden Farrell with a sharp kick to the back" said Ryan

"Farrell Irish whips Edens into the ropes, Edens rebounds off the ropes, Farrell ducks under, Edens rebounds off the ropes again, Farrell leapfrogs over him" said Travis

"Edens rebounds off the ropes once more AND EDENS connects with that shoulder block" said Ryan

"Farrell quickly back to his feet, KICK to the gut of Steven Edens, followed by a spinning back kick to the head" said Travis

"Edens sent into the ropes, FARRELL with the dropkick, sending Steven Edens into the ropes" said Ryan

"Edens back up to his feet, Farrell, rebounds off the ropes, Going For The Suicide Dive, BUT EDENS with an elbow to the face of Caeden Farrell" said Travis

"Both men sent to the outside, no count out" said Ryan

"Edens picking up Caeden Farrell, getting him onto his shoulders AND EDENS connecting with a Fireman's Carry" said Travis

"Edens, sliding Caeden Farrell back into the ring, Farrell quickly back to his feet, Edens back in the ring AND FARRELL with an uppercut" said Ryan

"Farrell following it up with a kick to the leg, Edens on one knee now, Farrell rebounds off the ropes AND CAEDEN FARRELL WITH A SHINING WIZARD" said Travis

"And Farrell follows it with a standing moonsault" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout!

"Only a count of 2 on Steven Edens" said Travis

"Edens back up but sent into the corner, Farrell charging at Edens at high speed, BUT EDENS COUNTERS WITH THAT HUGE URA-NAGE" said Ryan

"Shades of TNA Wrestler, Samoa Joe their" said Travis

"Edens, going to the top rope here, what could he be thinking?" asked Ryan

"MOONSAULT, STEVEN EDENS WITH A MOONSAULT" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Only a 2 count, Wait a minute, CROSSFACE, STEVEN EDENS APPLYING THE CROSSFACE" said Ryan

"Farrell is struggling to get out of this hold" said Travis

"This is a dangerous submission" said Ryan

"Farrell able to reach the ropes, forcing the break" said Travis

"Edens breaks, both men back to their feet, Edens applying the headlock, could be setting up for a headlock driver" said Ryan

"But Farrell pushing him away AND FARRELL WITH A DROPKICK" said Travis

"And now, Farrell going back after Edens, WOAH, CAEDEN FARRELL ACCIDENTLY TOOK OUT THE REFEREE" said Ryan

"And Edens takes advantage with a chop block, now rebounding off the ropes, AND STEVEN EDENS WITH THE RUNNING DDT TO A KNEELING CAEDEN FARRELL" said Travis

"Edens trying to get the referee back up, Caeden back to his feet, AND CAEDEN FARRELL TAKES ADVANTAGE WITH THE FAMEASSER FROM BEHIND" said Ryan

"Referee regaining consciousness, Farrell going to the top rope...AND CAEDEN FARRELL WITH THE DIVING HEADBUTT TO STEVEN EDENS, IS THAT IT?" asked Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, CAEDEN FARRELL" said Lola

"Well, Caeden wins here tonight, he wanted the match and he got it, well done Caeden" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

The Elimination Chamber is lowered to the ring. Their are weapons in the 4 pods.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to decide the first Hardcore Champion, but the 6 men in here have to remember, if you want that title, you have to be willing to defend it every week" said Travis

"I think that all 6 of these men are willing to accept that challenge, 5 of them have no fear and the other one is a monster" said Ryan

"This next bout is the Extreme Elimination Chamber Match to determine the first EFW Hardcore Champion, in this match, the first 2 stars will begin in the ring, at random time intervals, the other 4 entrants will join in the order that they drew, elimination will occur by pinfall or submission, the last man left will be the winner and be declared the first EFW Hardcore Champion" said Lola

Warsman's music plays and the 7 foot tall Russian walks to the chamber, when he reached the ring, he enters one of the pods. The fans boo him. His new entrance picture is a scene of a battlefield with a tank.

"Introducing first, from Moscow, Russia in the former Soviet Union, standing 7 feet tall, WARSMAN" said Lola

Duke Jackson's music plays and Duke approaches the ring, trying to escape from his straight jacket. The fans cheer him. His new entrance picture is a black background with an eye at the top and the words 'THE FREAK SHOW' underneath.

"Introducing next, from Brooklyn, New York, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola as Duke entered another pod

Blake Robert's music plays and Blake approaches the ring. The fans boo him. His new entrance picture is a black background with the words 'THE SADIST' in the middle in grey letters. He enters another Pod.

"From Detroit, Michigan, 'The Detroit Sadist' BLAKE ROBERTS" said Lola

Jason Cage's music plays and Jack walks to the ring. The fans cheer him. His new entrance picture is a black background with a Chain-link pattern. He enters the final pod.

"From Modesto, California, JASON CAGE" said Lola

Jack Threlfall's music plays and Jack walks to the ring. The fans cheer him, his entrance picture is a white background with the words Union Jack in grey letters and a blue outlines.

"Introducing next, Jack Threlfall" said Lola

John Pecker's music plays and John approaches the ring. The fans cheer him. His new entrance picture is a gear.

"And the final participant, from Davenport, Iowa, JOHN PECKER" said Lola

"Well, I'm excited to crown the first Hardcore Champion, let's get it started" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go, Threlfall starting things off with John Pecker, lock up to start" said Travis

"Jack quickly turns it around into a rear waistlock" said Ryan

"Pecker turns that into a rear waistlock of his own, AND THRELFALL with a back elbow" said Travis

"And Threlfall follows it up with a punch to the face of John Pecker" said Ryan

"Threlfall Irish whips Pecker into the ropes, goes for a back body drop, BUT PECKER with a kick to Jack Threlfall" said Travis

"Now Pecker with a punch to the face, rebounds off the ropes AND PECKER WITH A SHOULDER BLOCK AND TAKES DOWN JACK THRELFALL" said Ryan

"Rebounds off the ropes again, AND RUNS RIGHT INTO THAT CLOTHESLINE BY JACK THRELFALL" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a count of one, now both men back to their feet, Threlfall with shot after shot to the head and back of John Pecker" said Ryan

"Pecker sent into the corner, AND THRELFALL with a kick to the gut" said Travis

"Another kick by Threlfall but Pecker is fighting back with punch after punch to the face of Jack Threlfall" said Ryan

"Pecker going to Irish whip Threlfall, Jack turns it into an Irish whip of his own AND PECKER SENT OVER THE ROPES TO THE CHAMBER FLOOR" said Travis

"Pecker back to his feet, draped over the top rope, AND THRELFALL with a hotshot" said Ryan

"Threlfall out of the ring, picks up Pecker, going to ram his face into the pod, BUT PECKER PUT THE BREAKS ON" said Travis

"Pecker with a kick to the chest of Jack Threlfall, Pecker now climbing to the top rope" said Ryan

"HEADS UP, WATCH OUT, John Pecker tried to leap right at Jack Threlfall but the brit moved out of the way and Pecker, like a Spider Monkey, caught the wall before he could injure himself" said Travis

"Now Pecker, TRIED THE CROSS BODY, but Threlfall moved away again and John Pecker landed neck first onto the top rope" said Ryan

"Threlfall, now picking up Pecker again, AND THRELFALL, BODYSLAMMING JOHN PECKER ONTO THE CHAMBER FLOOR" said Travis

"Threlfall picking up Pecker again, AND SLAMMING HIM, FACE FIRST, INTO THE CHAMBER FENCE" said Ryan

"Threlfall is a fan favourite but when it comes to championship gold, you gotta do whatever you can to win" said Travis

"John Pecker is in pain now, Threlfall picking him up again AND ANOTHER BODY SLAM ONTO THE FLOOR" said Ryan

"Jack gets back in the ring" said Travis

"Wait, Jack Threlfall going to the top rope, you don't normally see this from EFW's first British Star" said Ryan

"WOAH, Jack Threlfall tried the body splash but John Pecker got his foot up in time and executed a deadly kick to the face of Jack Threlfall" said Travis

"Pecker rolls back into the ring, Warsman and Blake Roberts are cheering on Jack Threlfall" said Ryan

"Wait, John Pecker rebounds off the ropes, AND HITS A ROLLING THUNDER OVER THE TOP ROPE ONTO JACK THRELFALL" said Travis

"Pecker says RVD is his Wrestling Icon, showing shades of the guy right their" said Ryan

"Pecker now, picking up Jack Threlfall, now trying a Suplex, but Threlfall is too heavy, AND THRELFALL WITH A SUPLEX OVER THE TOP ROPE" said Travis

"Pecker back in the ring" said Ryan

"Threlfall, out of exhaustion, fell through the ropes and back in the ring, less than a minute to go until the next entrant" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"No, only a count of 2, both men on their knees, Threlfall and Pecker trading punches, Threlfall with a punch...AND JOHN PECKER WITH A DROPKICK" said Ryan

"Both men back to their feet, Threlfall with the punch, Irish whip by Threlfall, Pecker sent into the ropes AND THRELFALL WITH A DROPKICK" said Travis

"Not something you usually see out of a man Threlfall's size" said Ryan

1! 2!

"NO! ONLY A NEAR FALL" said Travis

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

The 4 pods are highlighted, the one selected is the one in the bottom right corner.

"IT'S CAGE, THE THIRD ENTRANT IS JASON CAGE, but what's his weapon?" asked Ryan

"IT'S A CHAIR, JASON CAGE IS IN THIS MATCH WITH A CHAIR" said Travis

"Cage straight out of the Pod, AND THROWS THE CHAIR RIGHT INTO THE FACE OF JACK THRELFALL" said Ryan

"AND CAGE FOLLOWS IT UP WITH A SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE TO JOHN PECKER" said Travis

"Cage grabs the chair, throws it at Pecker, but he catches it, AND PECKER THROWS THE CHAIR RIGHT BACK IN CAGE'S FACE" said Ryan

"All three men down, Pecker first back to his feet" said Travis

"Pecker picks up the chair and drops it again, NOW PECKER CHARGING AT JASON CAGE IN THE CORNER" said Ryan

"JOHN PECKER WITH THE MONKEY FLIP ONTO JASON CAGE AND CAGE SENT RIGHT INTO THE CHAIR" said Travis

"Cage back to his feet, picking up the chair, Pecker tries a spinning heel kick, Cage ducks it, Pecker trying a leg sweep, Cage jumps over is, WOAH" said Ryan

"JASON CAGE JUMPING OVER THE LEG SWEEP IN SUCH A WAY THAT WHEN HE CAME DOWN, HE HIT A LEG DROP SENDING PECKER FACE FIRST INTO THE CHAIR" said Travis

"Cage, sees that Threlfall is back to his feet, AND CAGE WITH A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK TO JACK THRELFALL" said Ryan

"Threlfall rolling out of the ring" said Travis

"Oh my god, Jason Cage wedging the chair in the corner, similar to what we saw earlier between Randy Newton and Cage's tag partner, Joseph Winters, except with a chair instead of a ladder" said Ryan

"Cage picking up Pecker, AND AN ELBOW to the skull of John Pecker, now Cage, TOSSING JOHN PECKER FACE FIRST INTO THE STEEL CHAIR" said Travis

"Cage escaping the ring, AND A HUGE BOOT BY JASON CAGE TO THE FACE OF JOHN PECKER" said Ryan

"Jason climbing to the top rope, AND LEAPS RIGHT AT JACK THRELFALL" said Travis

"NO! Jack Threlfall caught Jason Cage, could be thinking powerbomb here, NO! Letting Cage fall upside down and then tossed him into the chamber wall" said Ryan

"Threlfall, in the cover on Cage here, falls count anywhere" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"No, another 2 count, Threlfall, tossing Cage back into the ring, Threlfall back in himself, AND A HUGE BOOT TO THE FACE OF JASON CAGE" said Ryan

"Jack Threlfall, picking up Jason Cage, AND THRELFALL WITH A SIDE SLAM TO JASON CAGE" said Travis

"John Pecker is bleeding and Threlfall in the cover on Cage again" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"ANOTHER NEAR FALL! Who will be the first to be eliminated in this match?" asked Travis

"Threlfall, picking up Cage, front necklock applied, hooks the arm, AND JACK THRELFALL WITH A SLINGSHOT SUPLEX ON JASON CAGE" said Ryan

"Jack picking up Cage and leaning him against the ropes, backs up, getting a running start...AND JACK THRELFALL WITH A RUNNING BOOT TO THE FACE OF JASON CAGE, sending him over the ropes, out of the ring and into the chamber wall" said Travis

"Jack goes back to Pecker, stomping on him, and again" said Ryan

"Threlfall stops that, now leaving the ring AND THROWS CAGE back in the ring" said Travis

"Threlfall, picking up Cage, perches him on that top rope, AND THRELFALL with a shot to the face and a backhand chop" said Ryan

"And another and Cage hit his back on that pod" said Travis

"Threlfall on the middle rope, could be thinking Superplex" said Ryan

"JACK THRELFALL WITH THE SUPERPLEX FROM THE TOP ROPE" said Travis

"AND PECKER WITH THE OPPORTUNITY, COVER ON CAGE" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall, these men all want to be the first EFW Hardcore Champion" said Travis

"Now Threlfall with the cover on Cage" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Another 2 count, less than 30 seconds left before the next entrant and all 3 men are down" said Travis

"All 3 men are struggling to get back to their feet, but Threlfall is first up, Cage back up next" said Ryan

"Cage Irish whips Threlfall into the corner, AND A HUGE RUNNING KNEE, goes for a bulldog to follow it up BUT RUNS RIGHT INTO THAT SUPERKICK FROM PECKER" said Travis

"Cage quickly back to his feet" said Ryan

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

The 3 remaining pods are highlighted. The one selected is the bottom left one.

"ROBERTS, IT'S ROBERTS, BLAKE ROBERTS IS THE NEXT ENTRANT" said Travis

"And as for the weapon?" asked Ryan

"Ooh no, it's a crowbar, the next weapon is a deadly crowbar" said Travis

"Blake out of the pod, AND RAMS THE CROWBAR INTO THE KIDNEY OF JASON CAGE" said Ryan

"Blake Roberts in a huge rivalry with Duke Jackson" said Travis

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THIS IS SICK! BLAKE ROBERTS USING THAT CROWBAR TO CLAW AT THE SKULL OF JOHN PECKER" said Ryan

"Roberts letting go, I know he's extreme but that's a little too far" said Travis

"Blake leaving the ring, AND NOW USING THE CROWBAR AND THE ROPES TOGETHER TO CHOAK OUT JASON CAGE" said Ryan

"Blake lets go, now going back at Cage, BUT JASON WITH A CUTTER, PREVENTING ROBERTS FROM DOING ANYTHING" said Travis

"Back in the ring, PECKER HITS A HUGE CLOTHESLINE ON JACK THRELFALL" said Ryan

"Threlfall back to his feet AND RUNS INTO ANOTHER CLOTHESLINE, AND ANOTHER" said Travis

"PECKER FOLLOWS UP WITH THE SUPERKICK" said Ryan

"Their is one thing from each of these men you have to watch out for, Duke's temper, Jason's intelligence, Warsman's power, Blake's psychotic attitude, Threlfall's power moves and Pecker's kicks" said Travis

"Pecker picking up the chair, AND SWINGS RIGHT AT ROBERTS WITH IT" said Ryan

"Taking Blake Roberts down" said Travis

"NOW PECKER WITH A CHAIR SHOT TO THE GUT OF JACK THRELFALL" said Ryan

"Pecker still has the chair, sees Cage seated in the corner, AND PECKER WITH A RUNNING DROPKICK WITH THE CHAIR TO JASON CAGE" said Travis

"CAGE ROLLING RIGHT TO THE CENTRE OF THE RING, PECKER TO THE TOP ROPE" said Ryan

"PECKER HITS THE FROG SPLASH RIGHT ONTO JASON CAGE" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"JASON CAGE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Jason Cage is the first casualty in this match, he put up a good effort but someone had to be eliminated soon" said Travis

"Whoa, Blake Roberts is in the corner, setting up Pecker for something, WAIT, BLAKE ROBERTS HIT A PUNT KICK TO JACK THRELFALL" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"JACK THRELFALL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"2 Eliminations in 10 Seconds, John Pecker and Blake Roberts remaining in the ring with Duke Jackson and Warsman still to come" said Ryan

"Wait, JOHN PECKER WITH A DIVING SIDE KICK TO BLAKE ROBERTS" said Travis

"Roberts appears to be in perfect position, Pecker going to the top rope, may be thinking of going for another frog splash" said Ryan

"UH OH, PECKER ISN'T CLIMBING TO THE TOP ROPE, HE'S CLIMBING TO THE TOP OF WARSMAN'S POD" said Travis

"Wait, Warsman is grabbing the foot of John Pecker, Blake Roberts is back to his feet, on the top rope AND A STEEL CHAIR SHOT BY ROBERTS onto the back of John Pecker, AND ANOTHER CHAIR SHOT TO THE HEAD" said Ryan

"Blake grabbing Pecker's hair AND PULLING HIM DOWN TO THE RING MAT" said Travis

"Blake placing the steel chair onto the chest of John Pecker, now Roberts climbing to the top of Warsman's pod himself" said Ryan

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Travis

"BLAKE ROBERTS WITH A DIVING ELBOW DROP FROM THE TOP OF THE POD ONTO THE STEEL CHAIR" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"JOHN PECKER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Only 3 left, Blake Roberts, Duke Jackson and Warsman" said Travis

"That was brutal, Blake Roberts is struggling to get back to his feet" said Ryan

"40 seconds before the next entrant can get in the ring" said Travis

"Roberts grabbing his arm, he is in pain" said Ryan

"20 seconds left and Roberts still not back to his feet" said Travis

"This is just dangerous" said Ryan

"Ah, Roberts finally back to his feet" said Travis

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

The final 2 pods are highlighted. The one that is chosen is the top left one.

"DUKE, THE NEXT ENTRANT IS DUKE JACKSON" said Travis

Duke's pod won't open

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" asked Ryan

"I think Duke's door is stuck" said Travis

The officials still can't release Duke's pod.

"I can't believe it, Duke's pod door is jammed, he can't get out, and Blake Roberts is just mocking him" said Ryan

"Wait, Duke grabbing that table in his pod...AND HE'S USING IT TO TRY AND BREAK THE CHAINS ON THE TOP OF THE POD" said Travis

"DUKE TRYING TO USE THE TABLE TO SNAP THE CHAINS" said Ryan

"Wait, IT WORKED, DUKE JACKSON IS CLIMBING OUT OF THE HOLE" said Travis

"Blake trying to climb the ropes, BUT DUKE KICKS HIM AWAY" said Ryan

"Duke is out of the pod and now is on the top rope, AND DUKE WITH A FLYING CLOTHESLINE TO BLAKE ROBERTS" said Travis

"Blake quickly rolling out of the ring, back to his feet, leaning against that pod he was in earlier" said Ryan

"Duke out of the ring, going after Blake, AND DUKE WITH MULTIPLE SHOTS TO THE HEAD AND KICKS TO THE GUT OF BLAKE ROBERTS" said Travis

"Now Duke going to Irish whip Blake into the opposite pod and WHAT THE HELL?" asked Ryan

"THE POD IMPLODED FROM THE IMPACT" said Travis

"AND DUKE WITH A KICK TO THE GUT, SENDS BLAKE OFF HIS FEET" said Ryan

"Duke going for the Irish whip again AND BLAKE GOES FACE FIRST INTO THE POD" said Travis

"Duke staring at the 7 foot Warsman" said Ryan

"Blake and Duke both back in the ring, Duke picking up Blake, AND SLAMS HIS FACE INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"Duke with shot after shot to the face of Blake Roberts, BUT BLAKE WITH A THUMB TO THE EYE OF DUKE" said Ryan

"Now Blake with a shot to the face of Duke, and another brings Duke to his knees" said Travis

"Now Blake backing Duke into the corner AND USING HIS FOOT TO TRY AND CHOAK OUT DUKE JACKSON" said Ryan

"Blake lets go, now picks up that chair, going to strike Duke with it, BUT DUKE WITH THE KICK, SENDING THE CHAIR INTO THE FACE OF BLAKE ROBERTS" said Travis

"Duke out of the corner WITH A HUGE CLOTHESLINE TO BLAKE ROBERTS" said Ryan

"And another as soon as Blake was back to his feet" said Travis

"Duke picking up that crowbar, Blake grabbing the chair" said Ryan

"DUKE DUCKS THE CHAIR SHOT BY BLAKE" said Travis

"AND DUKE WITH A HUGE CROWBAR SHOT TO THE GUT OF BLAKE" said Ryan

"AND DUKE FOLLOWS IT UP WITH A SHINING WIZARD TO THE FACE OF BLAKE ROBERTS" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"BLAKE ROBERTS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"And then their were 2, Duke Jackson and Warsman are the only 2 left in this match" said Ryan

"One Minute and Ten Seconds left on the clock before Warsman enters the match" said Travis

"Warsman is in his pod, wait, who's that?" asked Ryan

"Some guy is talking to Warsman while the Russian is still in his pod" said Travis

"Wait a minute, look at Duke" said Ryan

"Duke Jackson is getting the table from inside his pod" said Travis

"40 Seconds as Duke gets back in the ring" said Ryan

"Duke picking up the table AND THROWING IT RIGHT AT WARSMAN'S POD" said Travis

"NOW DOING THE SAME WITH THE CHAIR" said Ryan

"Duke wants Warsman to get in the ring right now, and he will get his wish in 10 seconds" said Travis

"Duke grabbing the chair again" said Ryan

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! FINAL ENTRANT

"Well, Warsman comes out of the pod, but what's his weapon?" asked Ryan

"Oh no, it's a barbed wire baseball bat" said Travis

"WHAT? A seven footer with that?" replied Ryan

"Both men with weapons in hand, Warsman with that bat and Duke with that Barbed Wire Bat" said Travis

"Duke pacing the ring, Warsman pointing the bat at Duke" said Ryan

"Warsman is in the ring, a staredown by these 2" said Travis

"AND WARSMAN, SWINGING FOR THE FENCES WITH THAT BAT AND DUKE USING THE CHAIR AS A SHIELD" said Ryan

"Duke backed into a corner but Warsman not able to break down the defensive wall" said Travis

"Warsman taking Duke to the floor, Duke rolling out of the ring" said Ryan

"Warsman going for another swing BUT DUKE, FALLING DOWN BEFORE IMPACT" said Travis

"Warsman gets out of the ring, goes for one more swing, BUT DUKE ROLLING OUT OF THE WAY" said Ryan

"WAIT, THE BAT GOT CAUGHT IN THE FENCE, IT'S STUCK" said Travis

"Duke has that chair AND RAMMING IT RIGHT INTO THE GUT OF WARSMAN" said Ryan

"AND DUKE FOLLOWS IT UP BY RAMMING WARSMAN'S HEAD RIGHT INTO THE CHAMBER FENCE" said Travis

"AND AGAIN, DUKE RAMMING WARSMAN'S HEAD INTO THE CHAMBER AGAIN" said Ryan

"Duke grabbing Warsman's head again AND TOSSING THE RUSSIAN INTO JASON CAGE'S POD" said Travis

"AND THE POD IMPLODED AGAIN, 2 PODS WITH BUSTED DOORS" said Ryan

"AND NOW DUKE HAMMERING AWAY AT THE HEAD OF WARSMAN" said Travis

"Warsman back to his feet, and...uh oh, OH MY GOD" said Ryan

"WARSMAN USING HIS BODY TO BREAK DOWN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE POD" said Travis

"Warsman is limping, he is dizzy" said Ryan

"AND DUKE, FROM BEHIND, WITH MULTIPLE SHOTS TO THE BACK AND KNEES TO THE GUT OF WARSMAN" said Travis

"Warsman is now leaning against the ropes, Duke going for a running move here, BUT WARSMAN WITH THE COUNTER, TOSSING DUKE BACK INTO THE RING" said Ryan

"Warsman back in the ring, Duke back to his feet, AND WARSMAN WITH THE CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Uh oh, I think Warsman is ready for the Soviet Solution" said Ryan

"Warsman, picking up Duke, has his set up for the Soviet Solution, WAIT, Duke fighting out of that hold with a series of back elbows, AND A DDT BY DUKE" said Travis

"Both men back to their feet, Duke with a shot to the face of Warsman" said Ryan

"Warsman going for a punch BUT DUKE DUCKS IT" said Travis

"Duke with another punch, and Warsman with another miss" said Ryan

"Duke with one more punch AND WARSMAN PUSHING DUKE INTO THE CORNER" said Travis

"Warsman going for a corner splash...BUT DUKE MOVES OUT OF THE WAY" said Ryan

"Duke rebounds off the ropes, BUT WARSMAN CATCHES HIM" said Travis

"Warsman could be setting up for a powerslam here, BUT DUKE ESCAPES" said Ryan

"Duke charges at Warsman, ducks under that clothesline, rebounds off the ropes AND DUKE JACKSON HITS WARSMAN WITH THE SHINING WIZARD" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW EFW HARDCORE CHAMPION, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"No one is taking the title from Duke tonight, this time, Duke finally gets his title" said Ryan

==Backstage Interview==

"Congratulations to Duke Jackson on winning the Hardcore Title, now my guest at this time is someone else who is hoping to walk out tonight as a new champion, Bruiser Bencia" said Phil Boris

"Hey their Phil" said Bruiser

"Bruiser, tonight, you compete in a Dome of Destruction for the World Title, you created this match so do you think that gives you an advantage?" asked Phil

"Maybe, maybe not, you just don't know, what I DO know however, is that tonight, Thunder Long is in for the absolute worst beating he has ever received and that after tonight, I am walking out of here as the new EFW World Heavyweight Champion" said Bruiser

"Thank you for that Bruiser" said Phil as Bruiser walked off

==Arena==

"The following contest is a Tai Pei Deathmatch, in this match, the 2 wrestlers will have their hands taped up and dipped in glue and broken glass, this match can only end in pinfall or submission, if Devil Child wins this match, The Asian Alliance will receive a shot at the EFW Tag Titles at No Man's Land" said Lola

Hunter's music plays and Hunter performs his signature entrance to the ring. The fans cheer for him. His new entrance picture is a picture of a person with a hood preventing anyone from seeing their face.

"Introducing first, from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, he is one half of the EFW World Tag Team Champions, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

"Hunter, getting better and better every week, this man is still undefeated and on the previous edition of EFW, he ended the undefeated streak of Warsman" said Ryan

"That's right, he won when he made Warsman tap out to the Hunt Lock" said Travis

Devil Child's music plays and Devil Child slowly walks to the ring wearing the South Korean Flag as a cape. The fans boo him. His new entrance picture is a cross between the Japanese Flag and the South Korean Flag.

"And his opponent, from South Korea, DEVIL CHILD" said Lola

"Well, as you can see, Devil Child is not joined by Hyozanru, Kew Chi or Shogun Yanai, that is because Shogun Yanai missed his flight, Hyozanru was fired by the Asian Alliance for costing them the first blood match at Hardcore Hellhole and Kew Chi has sadly been released from EFW" said Travis

"Yeah, we're going to miss her but we wish her the best of luck in her future endeavours" said Ryan

"Well both men have taped up and have applied the glue and glass so now we can begin" said Travis

The Bell rings

"We begin this Tai Pei Deathmatch, Hunter trying a punch to the face but Devil Child ducks it" said Ryan

"Devil Child trying a punch to the mid section but Hunter blocks it" said Travis

"Now both men lock up" said Ryan

"Both men seem dangerous in this type of environment" said Travis

"Hunter turning it into a rear waistlock" said Ryan

"Devil Child with the back elbow, Hunter not releasing the waistlock" said Travis

"Devil Child repeatedly elbowing Hunter in the face, Hunter finally releases the hold" said Ryan

"The South Korean wanting to take advantage, AND HUNTER WITH A PUNCH TO THE FACE" said Travis

"DEVIL CHILD IS BLEEDING" said Ryan

"OF COURSE HE IS, THAT'S BROKEN GLASS GLUED TO THOSE FISTS" said Travis

"Devil Child somehow able to quickly get back to his feet" said Ryan

"Hunter approaching him AND DEVIL CHILD, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THAT RUNNING KNEE" said Travis

"Devil Child waiting for Hunter to get back to his feet, AND DEVIL CHILD WITH THE DEMON HORNS" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Hunter kicking out at a count of 2" said Ryan

"Wait, that's Hyozanru" said Travis

"Hyozanru, THROWING SALT IN THE EYES OF DEVIL CHILD" said Ryan

"AND HUNTER WITH THE SPEAR" said Travis

"Wait, Hunter is unwrapping the tape from both hands and is placing them on the floor" said Ryan

"Now going back and removing the tape from Devil Child's hands" said Travis

"What's he thinking here?" asked Ryan

"He puts Devil Child on his shoulders and...oh no" said Travis

"He wouldn't" said Ryan

"HUNTER WITH THE EIGHT SECOND RIDE ONTO THE PILE OF BROKEN GLASS" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

"Well Hunter get's the win tonight so The Asian Alliance will not be competing for the Tag Team Titles at No Man's Land" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

In the centre of the arena, the normal, 4 sided ring has been replaced by a 6 sided ring

Bruiser Bencia's music plays and Bruiser Bencia appears on stage, he takes a drink from his flask and then runs to the ring. The fans cheer him.

"Here is Bruiser Bencia, the creator of this match type, let's just hope both men are able to escape alive" said Ryan

Thunder Long's music plays and the World Champ approaches the ring slowly. The fans boo him. His new entrance picture is a corner of a boxing ring.

"This is your main event of the evening, A Dome Of Destruction match for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship" said Lola

The fans cheer

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Fort Worth, Texas, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"The fans love Bencia" said Travis

"And his opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, he is the current reigning and defending EFW World Heavyweight Champion, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

The fans boo him.

The bell rings.

"Here we go, to begin, both men need to pick up 2 falls to be allowed to escape the dome, if they do not escape within 20 seconds they need another fall in order to be allowed to escape again" said Ryan

"Both men starting with a lockup, Long pushing Bruiser into the corner" said Travis

"Long breaks it, AND BRUISER with a kick to the gut, now tossing Long into the corner and multiple backhand chops to the chest" said Ryan

"Bruiser now Irish whip's Long onto the opposite corner" said Travis

"Bruiser gets a running start, BUT RUNS INTO THAT KICK BY LONG" said Ryan

"Long now on the middle rope AND a diving Bulldog by the World Champion" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a count of one by Long, World Champ now, picking up Bruiser, has him on his shoulder, could be going for Thunder Before The Lightning, NO! Bruiser escapes it" said Travis

"AND BRUISER WITH THAT BRIDGING GERMAN SUPLEX" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"No, only a one count, Bruiser now applying a front necklock to the World Champion" said Travis

"Long back to his feet, multiple shots to the gut of Bruiser Bencia" said Ryan

"Bruiser releases, Thunder charges off the ropes AND RUNS RIGHT INTO THAT CLOTHESLINE BY BENCIA" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2, this is getting intense, Bruiser picking the World Champ up, could be thinking Dominator, LONG REVERSES INTO THAT ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! Bruiser reverses it into a rollup of his own

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Only a 2 count, both men back to their feet, AND LONG WITH THE SUPERKICK FROM OUT OF NOWHERE" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall, these men will not stay down" said Ryan

"Long picking up Bencia again, putting him on his shoulder, thinking Thunder before Lightning, BUT BRUISER REVERSES IT INTO A GUTWRENCH" said Travis

"DOMINATOR! BRUISER BENCIA HITS THE DOMINATOR" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Bruiser Bencia receives the first fall, he needs one more in order to be allowed to escape" said Travis

"Long back to his feet, AND ANOTHER SUPERKICK TO THE FACE OF BENCIA FROM OUT OF NOWHERE" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Both men tied at one a piece, they need one more fall to be allowed to escape" said Travis

"Both men struggling to get back to their feet, both men trying to use the ropes to their advantage, Bruiser gets to his feet first, Long to his feet too, LONG GOING FOR THE SUPERKICK, BUT BRUISER DUCKS IT" said Ryan

"Bruiser rebounds of the ropes, charges at Long, AND HE CATCHES HIM WITH A BRUTAL BELLY TO BELLY, SENDING HIM INTO THE WALL" said Travis

"Wait, Bruiser setting Long up for something here?" said Ryan

"Bruiser with a kick to the gut, AND ANOTHER DOMINATOR" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"That's it, Bruiser Bencia is allowed to ask for the hatch to be opened" said Ryan

"And that's what he's doing, he now has 20 seconds before it is reclosed" said Travis

"Bruiser climbing the wall, not a long climb to the roof" said Ryan

"Long back up to his feet, going over to Bruiser" said Travis

"10 seconds left" said Ryan

"Bruiser's almost their but Long is hot in pursuit" said Travis

5!

"Bruiser has his arm out of the hatch" said Ryan

4!

"Long grabbing the ankle of Bruiser" said Travis

3!

"AND LONG PULLS DOWN BRUISER" said Ryan

2! 1! HATCH CLOSED

"The hatch has once again closed, AND LONG FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THAT SUPERKICK" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"And now Long can call for the hatch to be open but Bruiser needs another pinfall in order to have the hatch re opened" said Ryan

"AND BRUISER WITH THE ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"AND BRUISER WITH ANOTHER PINFALL" said Ryan

"Both men can call for the hatch to be opened" said Travis

"AND LONG WITH ANOTHER SUPERKICK" said Ryan

"Now Long calling for the Hatch, 20 seconds to escape" said Travis

"Long climbing the wall, Bruiser just starting to regain consciousness" said Ryan

"Bruiser climbing up the wall too" said Travis

"13 seconds" said Ryan

"And both men are on the roof, of the dome" said Travis

"7 seconds" said Ryan

"Long is almost out" said Travis

5!

"Bruiser catches up" said Ryan

4!

"Bruiser grabbing the leg of the World Champion" said Travis

3!

"AND BRUISER PULLS LONG DOWN WITH ONE FINAL PULL" said Ryan

2! 1! HATCH CLOSED

"Bruiser Bencia still on the roof of the Dome...AND HE'S CALLING FOR THE HATCH TO BE OPENED AGAIN" said Travis

"20 Seconds on the clock" said Ryan

"AND BRUISER IS OUT, BRUISER BENCIA HAS ESCAPED THE DOME OF DESTRUCTION" said Travis

"WE HAVE A NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION" said Ryan

"Here is your winner and NEW EFW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"What does this mean for EFW? Bruiser Bencia is the new EFW World Heavyweight Champion" said Travis

"I don't know what this means for the company but what I do know is that Bruiser can not be any more happy" said Ryan

"Well done to Bruiser Bencia, our NEW World Heavyweight Champion" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the Chaos PPV.<strong>

**What did you think?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	23. Week 18

This is the first EFW since Chaos, hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the newest instalment of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, I'm Travis Cade, with me as always is my broadcast partner, Ryan Fawcer, Ryan, Chaos was just amazing" said Travis

"Travis, saying Chaos was just amazing is an understatement, we saw a new Zero G, the first Hardcore Champion and not to mention, we have a new World Heavyweight Champion" said Ryan

"That's right, Bruiser Bencia cashed in on his World Title shot and he is now walking around as the new World Heavyweight Champion" said Travis

"Yes and I have a feeling that Bencia is a fighting champion" said Ryan

"Well, one person that needs to be a fighting champion is Duke Jackson, he is the new Hardcore Champion but unfortunately, with that title comes a challenge, Duke will have to defend the title every week" said Travis

The Instrumental version of 'You Give Love A Bad Name' by Bon Jovi plays and Bruiser Bencia walks to the ring with the World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. The fans cheer. Bruiser's new entrance picture is a white background with '100%' in black letters scratched on the top and 'REDNECK' in red letters underneath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the NEW EFW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"WOOO!" said Bruiser

The fans cheer

"This feels great, I am now the new EFW World Heavyweight Champion, I told you I could do it and I did it, Bruiser Bencia is the new World Heavyweight Champion, their is no feeling greater than the feeling of finally achieving a goal...and I promise you, I will be a fighting champion" said Bruiser

'The Final Countdown' by Europe plays and one half of the Co GM's appeared on stage, Henry Michaels. The fans boo him. His new Entrance Picture was a white background with the word 'CORPORATE'.

"Bruiser, you say you want to be a fighting champion...good, because I was talking to Thunder Long before the show, he wants to invoke his rematch clause" said Henry

"Good, I accept the challenge" said Bruiser

"Well, that's good, because Thunder didn't want a regular match, he wanted something new, something fresh, something original...then the idea struck me...A NEEDLE IN A HAYSTACK MATCH" said Henry

"A what?" asked Bruiser

"A needle in a haystack match, the EFW World Heavyweight Championship will be hidden in the back of a car in the parking lot, the first person who finds it and takes full possession of it will win" said Henry

"Well you heard it, Bruiser Bencia defends the World Title tonight in a Needle in a Haystack match tonight" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Barberino's music plays and Barberino slowly walked to the ring. The fans cheered for him. His entrance picture was the US Marine Symbol.

"This Opening Contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 199 pounds, BARBERINO" said Lola

"And his opponent, hurdling the ring, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, CPL WILCZYNSKI" said Lola

The fans had a mixed reaction for CPL Wilczynski.

The bell rings.

"Here we go, a rematch of the first edition of EFW, Wilczynski win that match, can he do it again?" asked Ryan

"Lock up to begin, Wilczynski pushing Barberino into the corner" said Travis

"Remember that Barberino was once a member of the Marine whereas CPL Wilczynski was once a member of the United States Air Force" said Ryan

"Another Lock up, Barberino turns it into a rear waistlock" said Travis

"CPL reverses it into a side headlock, remember that CPL Wilczynski is dangerous, in his debut match, he set the record for the quickest match, winning in 21 seconds" said Ryan

"And his opponent in that was Barberino" said Travis

"Barberino pushing Wilczynski into the ropes, now the other ropes, Wilczynski rebounds off the ropes, AND KNOCKS DOWN Barberino with a shoulder block" said Ryan

"Wilczynski rebounds again, jumping over Barberino, the marine back to his feet, AND BARBERINO WITH A DROPKICK TO CPL WILCZYNSKI" said Travis

"CPL back to his feet, Barberino rebounds off the ropes again, AND WILCZYNSKI PICKING HIM UP AND HOLDING HIM ABOVE HIS HEAD" said Ryan

"AND CPL WILCZYNSKI WITH THE MILITARY TOSS" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, CPL WILCZYNSKI" said Lola

"Well done to CPL Wilczynski, picking up the win tonight" said Travis

"Yeah, you know, I believe that pretty soon, we can see gold around Wilczynski's waist" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

H20's music plays and the Tag Team Champions approach the ring in their street clothes, with them was Hyozanru. The fans cheer. Their tag team entrance picture was a red background with their team name in black letters.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the EFW World Tag Team Champions, H20" said Lola

Hunter grabs a mic.

"WOOO!" said Hunter

The fans cheer even louder.

"At Chaos, I faced Devil Child in a Tai Pei Deathmatch, I won thanks to this man" said Hunter, pointing to Hyozanru

The fans cheer again.

"Thanks to this man, I was able to beat Devil Child, but now, H20 doesn't have an opponent for No Man's Land, so if their is anyone in the back who wants a chance to hold the tag titles, come on out and let's see what you got" said Hunter

Jack Threlfall's entrance music plays and Jack Threlfall walks to the ring alongside Thunderbolt. The fans cheer.

"Well, these 2 are knows to be a tag team but not that often" said Travis

"Hunter, I have alot of respect for you, you ended the undefeated streaks of Powerline and just last week, Warsman, that's a difficult feat to accomplish, and I have a feeling that you and I are going to face off sooner or later, so why not sooner, at No Man's Land, lets go at it, Hunter and Hannah versus Jack Threlfall and Thunderbolt for the EFW World Tag Team Championship" said Jack

"Jack, luckily, H20 never backs down from a challenge, so you are ON!" said Hunter

Hunter and Jack shake hands to seal deal.

"One more thing, the PPV is No Man's Land, so let's make it A STEEL CAGE MATCH" said Jack

"I like that" said Hunter

==Backstage Interview==

"My guest at this time, Thunder Long" said Phil Boris

Long looks annoyed.

"Long, at Chaos, you lost the World Heavyweight title to..." said Phil

"SHUT UP" interrupted Long

Phil stops talking

"Listen Phil, I will admit that Bruiser did beat me, but tonight, that victory will be short lived because I will be taking back what is rightfully mine, the EFW World Heavyweight Championship...And I don't care who thinks otherwise, I am still the greatest World Champ in company history" said Long before leaving

==Commercial Break==

Duke Jackson's Music plays and The Hardcore Champion approaches the ring with the Hardcore Title around his waist. The fans cheer.

"The following is an Extreme Rules Match and it is for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the current EFW Hardcore Champion, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"Well, at Chaos, Duke finally achieved his dream of becoming a Wrestling Champion, he fought in the Extreme Elimination Chamber, inspite of his pod door getting stuck, he was able to escape and went on to win the Chamber and the Hardcore Title" said Ryan

"But he now has to defend the Hardcore Title every week, his first opponent for the belt is EFW's most athletic Japanese Wrestler, Kusami" said Travis

Kusami's music plays and Kusami approaches the ring. The fans cheer.

"And his opponent, from Shizuoka, Japan, weighing 209 pounds, KUSAMI" said Lola

"And here comes Kusami, of course, not with his little buddy, Fujimanu, that is because Fujimanu is sick" said Travis

The bell rings.

"Here we go, both men quickly out of the ring at opposite ends, both men under the ring to get weapons, Kusami gets a ladder and Jackson grabbing a table" said Ryan

"Duke sets the table up at one side of the ring, Kusami sets the ladder up at the other side" said Travis

"Duke goes back under the ring and grabbing a trashcan" said Ryan

"And Duke goes back under the ring again and now grabbing a kendo stick" said Travis

"Kusami running towards Duke BUT DUKE, KENDO STICK TO THE STOMACH OF KUSAMI" said Ryan

"Kusami on his knees AND DUKE WITH A KENDO STICK TO THE BACK, AND ONE MORE SHOT WITH THE KENDO STICK TO KUSAMI" said Travis

"Duke drops the kendo stick and now picking up the Steel Steps, BUT KUSAMI, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THAT NECKBREAKER" said Ryan

"Kusami with a grounded punch to Duke, and a grounded Double Axe Handle, And another" said Travis

"Duke back to his feet AND KUSAMI with another neckbreaker" said Ryan

"Kusami with another grounded punch and a jumping elbow, even though this is extreme rules it is not Falls Count Anywhere, Kusami needs to get Duke back in the ring to pin him" said Travis

"Duke back to his feet, dodges the kick to the gut by Kusami AND IRISH WHIPS KUSAMI RIGHT INTO THE TABLE" said Ryan

"Kusami groggy, AND DUKE with a takedown" said Travis

"Duke Irish whips Kusami into the barricade, BUT KUSAMI, using the steps from before to land with his feet flat on the barricade, AMAZING BALANCE" said Ryan

"Kusami trying a diving move BUT DUKE with the shoulder block" said Travis

"Now Kusami back to his feet quickly, Duke grabbing the steps AND KUSMAI WITH THE SHOULDER BLOCK" said Ryan

"Kusami, grabs the Hardcore Title, waits for Duke to get back to his feet, AND KUSAMI SMACKING DUKE IN THE FACE WITH THE HARDCORE TITLE" said Travis

"Now, Kusami gets Duke back in the ring, Kusami in the ring himself, AND DUKE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THE TWIST OF FATE" said Ryan

"Now Duke picking Kusami up, hooks the arms, turns it over AND DUKE JACKSON WITH THE VERTABREAKER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and still EFW HARDCORE CHAMPION, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"Duke Jackson retaining the Hardcore title tonight, well done Duke" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Tristen Colden's music played and Tristen approached the ring. The fans boo her. Her entrance picture was a black background with the word Chicago in glowing red letters.

"This bout scheduled for one fall is a number one contender's match. The winner of this match will face Jennifer Smith for the Blossom Title, introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, TRISTEN COLDEN" said Lola

Miss Mayhem's music plays and Miss Mayhem approaches the ring. The fans boo her. Her entrance picture is the word MAYHEM with the letters looking like stone.

"And her opponent, MISS MAYHEM" said Lola

The Bell Rings

"Blossoms starting off with a lock up, Colden pushing Miss Mayhem into the corner" said Travis

"Colden trying to go for a shoulder block in the corner but Miss Mayhem moved out of the way" said Ryan

"AND MISS MAYHEM, following it up with a drop toe hold" said Travis

"Now Miss Mayhem, rolling it into a grounded side headlock" said Ryan

"Colden trying to escape but Mayhem just turns the headlock into a rear chinlock" said Travis

"Mayhem lets go of the chinlock BUT QUICKLY applies the wristlock" said Ryan

"Tristen with a kip up AND COLDEN APPLYING A WRISTLOCK HERSELF" said Travis

"Miss Mayhem with a cartwheel to escape that BUT COLDEN, PULLING THE HAIR AND SLAMMING MISS MAYHEM TO THE FLOOR" said Ryan

"Mayhem back up to her feet, Colder attempts the forearm but blocked by Mayhem, Colden goes for another forearm but that's blocked, AND MAYHEM WITH AN UPPERCUT" said Travis

"Colden still standing AND ANOTHER UPPERCUT" said Ryan

"But Colden still on her feet, Tristen trying the clothesline, Mayhem ducks it AND A NECKBREAKER" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2, Colden using the ropes to get back to her feet, Mayhem looking to take advantage AND COLDEN with a back elbow" said Ryan

"Colden with a stomp to the back of Miss Mayhem, now Colden with a front necklock AND A KNEE to the gut, bringing Miss Mayhem to HER knees" said Travis

"Colden picking up Mayhem again AND A FOREARM SMACK" said Ryan

"Colden, Irish whips Mayhem into the opposite ropes, Mayhem rebounds, MISS MAYHEM, nearly sliding underneath Tristen Colden, but Tristen pulling the hair to prevent that from happening, BUT MISS MAYHEM WITH A SNAPMARE" said Travis

"Mayhem rebounds off the ropes AND A DROPKICK to Colden" said Ryan

"Colden, crawling to the corner, using the ropes to get back to her feet, Mayhem charging at Colden, BUT COLDEN SIDESTEPS" said Travis

"Mayhem sent face first into the turnbuckle, AND COLDEN WITH A ROLL UP" said Ryan

"BUT HER FEET ARE ON THE ROPES, BUT THE REFEREE DOESN'T SEE IT" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, TRISTEN COLDEN" said Lola

"Well, at No Man's Land, Tristen Colden faces Jennifer Smith for the EFW Blossoms Title in a Cage Match" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"Welcome back, up next is our main event, pro wrestling's first ever Needle In A Haystack Match" said Travis

Bruiser Bencia's music plays and the World Heavyweight Champion appears on stage, he drinks out of his flask and then runs to the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"Here he comes, the new World Heavyweight Champion, Bruiser Bencia, the Texan is ready for a fight tonight" said Ryan

"And you may notice he is not wearing the World Title as the World Title has already been hidden in the back of a car in the parking lot" said Travis

Thunder Long's music plays and the former boxer approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"And here comes Thunder Long, he does not look happy" said Travis

"Well, at Chaos, he lost the World Heavyweight Championship" said Ryan

"This bout is your main event of the evening, a Needle In A Haystack Match for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship" said Lola

The fans cheer.

"Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

Thunder Long is booed.

"And his opponent, from Fort Worth, Texas, weighing 259 pounds, he is the current EFW World Heavyweight Champion, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

The fans cheer for Bruiser.

The bell rings

"We begin the first Needle In A Haystack Match, both men begin with a tie up" said Travis

"Bruiser quickly turns it into a rear waistlock" said Ryan

"Long fights off with the back elbows" said Travis

"Bruiser releases the rear waistlock, AND LONG WITH THE SUPERKICK" said Ryan

"Bruiser taken off his feet, Long leaving the ring, going straight to the parking lot" said Travis

"Bencia rolling right out of the ring" said Ryan

"Bruiser back to his feet, chasing after Long" said Travis

"Long already backstage, AND BRUISER FROM BEHIND WITH A CLOTHESLINE" said Ryan

"Bruiser now hammering away at Thunder Long, now an Irish whip AND LONG SENT THROUGH THE DOOR TO THE PARKING LOT" said Travis

"Long sent right into the parking lot, now Bruiser SLAMMING LONG'S FACE into the back of a car" said Ryan

"Bruiser opening up the car, seeing if the World Title is in it" said Travis

"No, that car is empty" said Ryan

"Bruiser now, going after Long, BUT THUNDER LONG WITH A SHOT TO THE GUT" said Travis

"Long, opening up another car, no title, but I don't think that's why he opened it up" said Ryan

"Bruiser is in trouble, Thunder Long, placing Bruiser's arm in the back of the car AND SLAMMING IT SHUT" said Travis

"Thunder Long, slamming the car boot on the arm of Bruiser Bencia" said Ryan

"Long using the right strategy, taking out the arm of Bruiser takes away most of his move set, including his Dominator" said Travis

"Long, checking another car, but nothing" said Ryan

"Bruiser back up to his feet, AND A FOREARM WITH HIS GOOD ARM" said Travis

"Long fighting back against Bruiser, BUT BRUISER WITH A HEADBUTT" said Ryan

"WOAH, Bruiser has Long up on his shoulder...AND A DOMINATOR ONTO THE CAR" said Travis

"Bruiser may have knocked out Thunder Long" said Ryan

"Bruiser looking in some more cars, nothing in the first one" said Travis

"Nothing in the second one either" said Ryan

"Third time's the charm" said Travis

"HE'S FOUND IT" said Ryan

"Bruiser Bencia has found the EFW World Championship" said Travis

"Here is your winner and STILL EFW World Heavyweight Champion, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"Bruiser picks up the win tonight, keeping the World Heavyweight Championship, well done to Bruiser" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW**


	24. Week 19

Here is the newest edition of EFW

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour By Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome to the newest instalment of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, tonight, we decide the Number One Contender for the Zero G Title at No Man's Land, the Blossoms Tag Titles are on the line as well as the Hardcore Title at stake as well" said Travis

"You forgot to introduce us" said Ryan

"Oh right, I'm Travis Cade, accompanied by my broadcast partner, Ryan Fawcer" said Travis

"Thank you Travis, you know, seeing these athletes competing every week makes me wish that I was still competing in that ring" said Ryan

"Yeah, but not yet" said Travis

"Yeah, probably not for a while" said Ryan

The Final Countdown plays and Henry Michaels and Xander Taurus approach the ring. The fans have a mixed reaction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the Co General Managers of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, Henry Michaels and XANDER TAURUS" said Lola

"Here are the bosses, the Co GMs of the company, we haven't seen them in a while" said Ryan

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" yelled Xander

"We hope you're excited for No Man's Land, so we have an announcement regarding the event" said Henry

"Later tonight, we will have a 20 man Royal Rumble, and the NEXT 2 superstars left in will compete against each other at No Man's Land" said Xander

"BUT THAT'S NOT ALL! The match at No Man's Land, the winner of that match will receive a shot at the EFW World Heavyweight Championship at the first PPV after No Man's Land" said Henry

"Whoa, 20 men compete tonight and the 2 finalists will face each other at No Man's Land" said Travis

"And not only that, the winner of that match will become gain a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship at the Pay Per View after No Man's Land" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Welcome back to EFW, our opening bout of the night is a six pack challenge, the winner will receive a shot at the Zero G Championship at No Man's Land in a Steel Cage Match against Joseph Winters" said Travis

"I'm excited for it" said Ryan

Joseph Winter's music plays and the Zero G Champion appears on stage, he holds the Zero G Championship above his head, he then gets down off the stage and walks towards the announce table. The fans cheer for him.

"Hey, looks like the Zero G Champion is going to join us on commentary" said Travis

Joseph puts on the headset.

"Hey guys" said Joseph

"Hey Joey, excited to find out who you'll be facing at No Man's Land?" asked Travis

"Yeah, I am, and no matter who I face, I will be a fighting champion" said Joseph

Demonic DJ's music plays and the former Disc Jockey breakdances towards the ring. The Fans Boo him. His entrance picture is a picture of a turntable.

"This opening contest is a 6 Pack Challenge to determine the number one contender for the Zero G Championship, introducing first, from Miami, Florida, DEMONIC DJ" said Lola

"Well, Demonic DJ, a former Zero G Champion, the first Zero G Champion" said Ryan

"The longest reigning Zero G Champion as well" said Joseph

"True, and he wants the Zero G Championship back, this is his first step" said Travis

Devil Child's music plays and the South Korean approaches the ring, with the South Korean flag in hand. The fans boo him.

"Introducing next, from South Korea, DEVIL CHILD" said Lola

"Devil Child is not a popular guy" said Joseph

"No he is not, but he doesn't care, he just wants to win" said Ryan

"Yeah, but that hardly ever happens" said Travis

John Pecker's music plays and he runs to the ring, showing the effects of the Extreme Elimination Chamber Match. The fans cheer for him.

"Introducing next, from Davenport, Iowa, JOHN PECKER" said Lola

"Here comes an athletic man, never say die" said Ryan

"True, he's been battered and bruised from the Elimination Chamber and he's willing to come out here and fight 5 other men tonight" said Joseph

"Let's just hope he doesn't get too injured because I like seeing him compete" said Travis

Mexican Music plays and both members of Team Mexico approach the ring alongside El Grosso. The fans cheer for them. Their entrance picture is a modified version of the Mexican Flag.

"From Mexico, accompanied by Dark Hado and El Grosso, FURIOUS FRYE" said Lola

"Team Mexico, part of the International flare of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, we've got them for Mexico, Suplex Salezza for Brazil, Jack Threlfall for England, Kusami and Shogun Yanai for Japan..." said Ryan

"Me" said Joseph

"Yes, we've got you for Ireland, alot of International stars in EFW" said Travis

MARKK's music plays and MARKK approaches the ring with Kevin Stang. The fans Boo him.

"From Wherever The Hell He Desires, accompanied by Kevin Stang, MARKK" said Lola

Giant Guppy's music plays and he walks to the ring, holding a boomerang. The Fans Cheer for him. His Entrance Picture was a colour swap version of the Australian Flag.

"And the NEXT participant, from Melbourne, Australia, GIANT GUPPY" said Lola

"Giant Guppy, another International star of the company" said Joseph

"You know Joseph, given the entrants, you have a 50 per cent chance of facing a foreigner" said Travis

"Yeah, you're right" said Joseph

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, John Pecker going straight after MARKK, Guppy after DJ and Frye going after Devil Child" said Travis

"All three men backing the others into separate corners" said Ryan

"Now Pecker, Guppy and Frye Irish whipping their opponents AND THE 3 BAD GUYS SENT RIGHT INTO EACHOTHER" said Joseph

"That was impressive, now the men going back after them" said Travis

"BUT PECKER, double clothesline to Giant Guppy and Furious Frye" said Joseph

"Pecker with the cover on MARKK but not even a one count" said Ryan

"Pecker is an athletic star, a match between him and you, Joey, would be fast paced and exciting" said Travis

"Yeah, add a steel cage, imagine what could happen then" said Joseph

"Pecker, picking up Demonic DJ, now backing him up against the ropes AND A BACKHAND CHOP" said Ryan

"AND ANOTHER, AND PECKER WITH MULTIPLE BACKHAND CHOPS TO DEMONIC DJ" said Joseph

"AND ONE MORE, sending Demonic DJ out of the ring" said Ryan

"AND FURIOUS FRYE, DUMPING JOHN PECKER OVER THE TOP ROPE" said Travis

"AND MARKK, WITH A DOUBLE KNEE JAWBREAKER AND A DROPKICK, SENDING FRYE TO THE FLOOR" said Ryan

"Look Out, DEVIL CHILD WITH A BUZZSAW KICK, sending MARKK over the top rope" said Joseph

"GIANT GUPPY, WITH A HURRICANRANA, DEVIL CHILD GOING OVER THE TOP ROPE" said Ryan

"John Pecker onto the apron, AND A RUNNING HURRICANRANA, GIANT GUPPY TO THE ARENA FLOOR" said Travis

"Pecker gets back in the ring, rebounding off the ropes...AND JOHN PECKER WITH A ROTATING MOONSAULT OVER THE ROPES, TAKING OUT ALL 5 MEN" said Ryan

"John Pecker may be the most athletic man on roster" said Travis

"I'm sitting right here" said Joseph

"I said 'May Be'" said Ryan

"Pecker, getting Furious Frye back in the ring, now positioning him near the corner" said Travis

"Pecker setting up for something...AND JOHN PECKER WITH A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT" said Ryan

1! 2! MARKK breaks the pin

"MARKK with the save at a count of 2" said Travis

"Pecker back to his feet, ATTEMPTS THE KICK, BUT MARKK DUCKS IT" said Joseph

"AND MARKK WITH THE ROLL UP" said Ryan

1! 2! Guppy rolls up MARKK

"GIANT GUPPY WITH THE ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! Devil Child rolls up Giant Guppy

"Now Devil Child with the roll up" said Ryan

1! 2! Demonic DJ rolls up Devil Child

1! 2! Frye rolls up DJ

1! 2! Pecker breaks with a diving foot stomp

"JOHN PECKER WITH THE SAVE" said Joseph

"And John, TOSSING MARKK OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DOWN TO THE ARENA FLOOR" said Ryan

"John Pecker, picking up Furious Frye, AND A HUGE SPINNING FISHERMAN SUPLEX" said Travis

"Pecker turns around AND DJ WITH THE STUNNER" said Ryan

"DJ back to his feet, AND DEVIL CHILD WITH THE DEMON HORNS" said Travis

"And Giant Guppy from behind, gets Devil Child on his shoulders AND GIANT GUPPY WITH THE CRADLE SHOCK" said Ryan

"Wait, John Pecker is back to his feet AND PECKER WITH THE MOONLIGHT DRIVE, now Pecker going back to the top rope, AND JOHN PECKER WITH THE WOODPECKER, THAT HUGE CORKSCREW SHOOTING STAR PRESS" said Travis

"WAIT, MARKK BACK IN THE RING, HOOKS THE ARMS OF JOHN PECKER" said Joseph

"AND MARKK WITH THE DOUBLE KNEES TO THE GUT" said Ryan

"And MARKK into the cover on Guppy" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, MARKK" said Lola

Winters removes the headset.

"Well, at No Man's Land, Joseph Winters will face MARKK inside a steel cage for the EFW Zero G Championship" said Ryan

MARKK and Winters engage in a staredown, Joseph raises the Zero G Championship above his head.

==Commercial Break==

==Backstage Interview==

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the EFW Hardcore Champion, Duke Jackson" said Phil Boris

Duke appears next to Phil wearing his Hannibal Lecter mask with the Hardcore Championship over his shoulder.

"Duke, tonight you face the Smartest Man Alive with the Hardcore Championship on the line, are you bothered that you have to defend the Hardcore Title every week?" asked Phil

"No, it doesn't bother me, I love being a fighting champion, last week, Kusami fell before me, tonight, Tyler DeToya will do the same thing, then whoever my opponent is next time, he will fall" said Duke

Duke just left after saying that.

==Arena==

The Remix of Something to Dance For and TTYLXOX by Zendaya and Bella Thorne plays and Kelsey and Kimmy approach the ring together with the Blossoms Tag Titles around their waists. The fans cheer for them. Their entrance picture is a purple jewel.

"This is a tag team bout set for one fall, and it is for the EFW Blossoms Tag Team Championship, introducing first, they are the current EFW Blossoms Tag Team Champions, Kelsey and Kimmy, K SQUARED" said Lola

"The Blossoms Tag Team Champions, in their first title defence, I can't wait to see them defend the titles more often" said Travis

Queen B's music plays and she and Lindsay approach the ring together. The fans boo them.

"And the challengers, the team of Queen B and LINDSAY" said Lola

The Bell Rings.

"Here we go, Lindsay starting things off with Kimmy" said Ryan

"Tie up to start, Lindsay quickly turning it into a wristlock, KIMMY, cartwheel to escape that and applying a hammerlock to Lindsay" said Travis

"Lindsay attempting to escape using back elbows" said Ryan

"Lindsay able to escape, AND A JAWBREAKER" said Travis

"Kimmy, quickly back to her feet, AND LINDSAY WITH A DROPKICK" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Only a count of one by Lindsay, still has to do alot more damage to beat the Blossoms Tag Champions" said Travis

"Now Lindsay, LOU THEZ PRESS ONTO KIMMY" said Ryan

"The Canadian Bombshell with punch after punch to the Rockin' Red Head" said Travis

"K Squared having the fight taken to them in their first title defence" said Ryan

"Kimmy, with a headbutt to Lindsay, allowing Kimmy the time to escape" said Travis

"AND KIMMY ABLE TO MAKE THE TAG TO KELSEY" said Ryan

"Kelsey, SPRINGBOARD DDT TO LINDSAY" said Travis

"Rebounding off the rope AND A SHOOTING STAR SPLASH" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2 but Kelsey quickly applying a grounded headlock" said Travis

"All 4 of these women were trained by some of the greatest wrestling legends of all time, Lindsay was trained by Adam Copeland, Queen B was trained by Nigel McGuinness, K Squared were both trained by Shawn Michaels" said Ryan

"Lindsay able to reach the ropes, forcing the break by Kelsey" said Travis

"Kelsey setting up Lindsay for something" said Ryan

"Lindsay back to her feet, Kelsey with a kick to the gut AND KELSEY HITS THE SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB" said Travis

1! 2! Queen B breaks the pin

"Queen B able to break the pin, NOW PULLING THE HAIR OF KELSEY" said Ryan

"AND KIMMY FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, HITS QUEEN B WITH A SPRINGBOARD FLYING CHOP" said Travis

"K Squared, setting Queen B up for something...AND K SQUARED WITH A DOUBLE CUTTER" said Ryan

"Kimmy noticing that Lindsay is still down...AND KIMMY WITH A LIONSAULT AND KELSEY INTO THE COVER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners and STILL EFW Blossoms Tag Team Champions, K SQUARED" said Lola

"Well done to K Squared tonight, able to successfully retain the EFW Blossoms Tag Team Titles" said Ryan

"K Squared are an impressive tag team together" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, next week, 3 men will fight in this ring to determine who will get a shot at the EFW Hardcore Title at No Man's Land, Jason Cage will be one of the entrants, Blake Roberts will be another and the NEXT entrant will be one of the Misfits" said Ryan

"Speaking of the Hardcore Title, up next, Hardcore Champion, Duke Jackson, faces Tyler DeToya" said Travis

Duke Jackson's music plays and the EFW Hardcore Champion approaches the ring with a shopping cart full of weapons. The Fans Cheer for him.

"The following is an Extreme Rules match scheduled for one fall and it is for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the CURRENT EFW Hardcore Champion, 'The Freak Show', DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"The fans love to see Duke Jackson, he is one of the most extreme athletes on roster, no matter what, he will always find a way to win" said Travis

Tyler DeToya's music plays and Tyler DeToya approaches the ring. The fans boo him. His entrance picture is a library.

"And his opponent, the challenger, 'The Smartest Man Alive', TYLER DETOYA" said Lola

"The self proclaimed Smartest Man Alive, Tyler DeToya, not a popular man in EFW, but he's dangerous" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Here we go, test of strength to start off" said Travis

"Duke, proving himself to be a little bit stronger, now turning it into a rear waistlock" said Ryan

"DeToya, able to escape into a wristlock" said Travis

"Jackson with a roll and turning it into a side headlock" said Ryan

"Tyler reverses it into a back Suplex, BUT JACKSON landing on his feet" said Travis

"AND DUKE JACKSON with a spinning heel kick" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Only a count of one" said Travis

"Jackson, picking up DeToya, could be setting up for the Vertabreaker" said Ryan

"He may have been but DeToya escaped" said Travis

"Tyler DeToya, escaping the ring, AND DUKE JACKSON WITH A SUICIDE DIVE" said Ryan

"Tyler DeToya is down, Duke, looking straight at the shopping cart full of weapons" said Travis

"Duke going for it, pulling out...duct tape?" asked Ryan

"Duke placing the tape on the apron, now going after DeToya, resting him against the ring post, grabbing the duct tape" said Travis

"OH NO! He's duct taping Tyler DeToya's wrist to the corner ring post" said Ryan

"Now going back after the cart" said Travis

"Wait, what's he doing here?" asked Ryan

"Looks like he's lining up the shopping cart" said Travis

"AND PUSHING THE SHOPPING CART STRAIGHT AT TYLER DETOYA" said Ryan

"THE SHOPPING CART WENT STRAIGHT INTO THE STOMACH OF TYLER DETOYA" said Travis

"That was brutal, wait, Duke, going back in the cart full of weapons" said Ryan

"What's he pulled out?" asked Travis

"DUKE JACKSON PULLED OUT A PAIR OF SCISSORS" said Ryan

"There is being extreme but this is going too far" said Travis

"WAIT! He's not attacking him with the scissors...he's using it to cut the duct tape" said Ryan

"He's playing it smart, he needs to score a pinfall IN THE RING to win the match" said Travis

"Duke, dragging Tyler DeToya back in the ring" said Ryan

"Now Duke, throwing weapons in the ring" said Travis

"Duke is one of the most extreme athletes on roster" said Ryan

"Jackson back in the ring, going after DeToya AND TYLER DETOYA SMACKING DUKE JACKSON IN THE FACE WITH A STOP SIGN" said Travis

"Now DeToya picking up Duke Jackson, setting up for the PHD" said Ryan

"But Duke with multiple elbows, DeToya releasing the fireman's carry" said Travis

"AND DUKE WITH THE SHINING WIZARD" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and STILL EFW Hardcore Champion, DUKE JACKSON" said Travis

"The Freak Show gaining the win and keeping his Hardcore Title" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and Gentlemen, up next is the 20 man Royal Rumble, the NEXT 2 will compete against each other at No Man's Land, the winner of that match will face the World Heavyweight Champion at Endurance with the title on the line" said Travis

Caeden Farrell's music plays and Caeden Farrell approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following is a 20 man Royal Rumble, introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, CAEDEN FARRELL" said Lola

"Caeden Farrell hasn't been in this company that long, but he is a good athlete" said Ryan

"That's why he's in this Rumble" said Travis

Japanese music plays and Shogun Yanai approaches the ring. The fans boo

"And introducing the next entrant, from Japan, SHOGUN YANAI" said Lola

"The Asian Alliance member, looks ready to compete" said Ryan

The Bell Rings.

"We begin with both men locking up" said Ryan

"Farrell pushing Yanai towards the ropes" said Travis

"Follows it up with an elbow to the head and a punch to the gut, then a forearm to the back of the head AND A HEADBUTT" said Ryan

"Yanai, backing into the corner and Farrell with a punch to the head" said Travis

"Shogun Yanai backed up into the corner and Caeden Farrell with multiple kicks to the mid section" said Ryan

"Now punches to the head" said Travis

"Farrell picking up Yanai AND AN ELBOW to the back of the head" said Ryan

"Farrell now, going to slam Yanai's face into the opposite turnbuckle...BUT YANAI PUTTING ON THE BREAKS" said Travis

"AND YANAI SLAMS CAEDEN'S FACE INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Ryan

"Now Yanai, firing away at Caeden Farrell" said Travis

"Yanai now, Irish whipping Farrell into the ropes, Farrell turns it around" said Ryan

"Yanai rebounds off the ropes, AND CAEDEN FARRELL LEAPFROGS OVER SHOGUN YANAI" said Travis

"Yanai stops in the middle of the ring, Caeden turns around AND RIGHT INTO THAT PUNCH BY SHOGUN YANAI" said Ryan

"Yanai now, GROUNDED PUNCHES TO THE FACE OF CAEDEN FARRELL" said Travis

"Caeden seems dazed, Yanai picks him up, could be going for the elimination...BUT FARRELL with a punch to the gut" said Ryan

"AND CAEDEN FARRELL WITH THE ATOMIC DROP" said Travis

"Now Caeden Farrell on the middle rope AND HITS AN ELBOW DROP TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD OF SHOGUN YANAI" said Ryan

"Farrell, grabbing the legs of Yanai AND A STOMP TO THE GUT OF YANAI" said Travis

"Farrell now, trying to eliminate Yanai as the countdown begins for the next athlete" said Ryan

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"AND THE NEXT ENTRANT IS SGT HARDIN" said Travis

"Yanai able to escape elimination, rebounds off the ropes AND A HUGE ELBOW TO THE FACE OF CAEDEN FARRELL" said Ryan

"AND HARDIN WITH A STOMP TO THE BACK OF YANAI BEFORE SHOGUN YANAI COULD GET UP" said Travis

"Now Hardin, pulling the hair of Shogun Yanai AND SLAMMING HIS FACE INTO THE MAT" said Ryan

"Now, Hardin applying a side headlock, AND MULTIPLE QUICK PUNCHES TO THE FACE OF SHOGUN YANAI" said Travis

"Hardin now goes for the elimination but Yanai is refusing to be eliminated that easy" said Ryan

"Now Farrell attempting to help Hardin out, BUT YANAI FIGHTING THEM OFF" said Travis

"NOW YANAI SLAMMING BOTH MEN'S HEADS INTO EACHOTHER" said Ryan

"Farrell goes down but Hardin still standing, AND YANAI with a punch" said Travis

"And Yanai with multiple kicks to the head of SGT Hardin" said Ryan

"AND FARRELL with a forearm from behind" said Travis

"Caeden now with a punch to the face" said Ryan

"Hardin and Farrell working together, Farrell applying a double underhook chickenwing" said Travis

"Hardin on the middle rope AND HITS A DOUBLE AXE HANDLE" said Ryan

"Hardin and Farrell, leaning Yanai against the ropes, double Irish whip, Yanai rebounds AND Hardin and Farrell with the double back elbow" said Travis

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"And the next entrant comes to the ring...IT'S STEVEN EDENS" said Ryan

"Edens is here, meanwhile, in the ring, Farrell with a double underhook to Yanai, Hardin rebounds off the ropes, going for a high knee BUT YANAI MOVES OUT OF THE WAY" said Travis

"Yanai fighting back, punches to the head of SGT Hardin, then goes after Edens, but the numbers game takes effect" said Ryan

"Farrell with a front necklock, Hardin with punches, Edens with the kicks" said Travis

"Farrell lets go, AND EDENS WITH A SIDEWALK BACKBREAKER" said Ryan

"And not letting go, and Hardin holding him in place" said Travis

"Farrell on the middle ropes AND HITS AN ELBOW DROP" said Ryan

"Yanai on his knees, Edens and Hardin holding his arms AND FARRELL WITH PUNCHES TO THE HEAD" said Travis

"Edens and Hardin throwing Yanai into the ropes, Yanai rebounds off the ropes, AND EDENS AND HARDIN WITH DOUBLE PUNCHES TO YANAI" said Ryan

"Edens with a punch to the gut and Hardin with a punch to the head" said Travis

"Now all 3 men working together to try to eliminate Shogun Yanai" said Ryan

"10 Seconds left before the next entrant" said Travis

"Yanai fighting off elimination" said Ryan

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"IT'S THRELFALL, THE NEXT ENTRANT IS JACK THRELFALL" said Travis

"Jack Threlfall quickly in the ring, AND HE INSTANTLY TIPS SGT HARDIN OVER THE ROPES" said Ryan

"SGT HARDIN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Jack Threlfall going right after Caeden Farrell and Steven Edens" said Ryan

"Caeden using the turnbuckle to get back to his feet AND THRELFALL IRISH WHIPS STEVEN EDENS RIGHT INTO CAEDEN FARRELL" said Travis

"Now Shogun Yanai, going after Steven Edens, Threlfall going after Farrell" said Ryan

"Threlfall with a body slam to Caeden Farrell, Shogun Yanai, backs Edens into the corner and multiple punches to the face" said Travis

"Threlfall gets Farrell on the corner, Yanai Irish whips Edens, Threlfall Irish whips Farrell AND FARRELL AND EDENS SENT RIGHT INTO EACHOTHER" said Ryan

"Yanai, trying to eliminate Steven Edens but Steven fights him off, Threlfall attempting the DDT AND STEVEN EDENS WITH A CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Farrell going after Yanai, Edens slamming Threlfall's face into the mat" said Ryan

"And the timer begins, 10 seconds before the next entrant" said Travis

"Farrell, picks up Yanai, AND HITS A POWERBOMB" said Ryan

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"Here comes Demonic DJ" said Travis

"In the ring, FARRELL with the knee drop to the face of Shogun Yanai" said Ryan

"DJ in the ring, Edens, grabbing the legs of Jack Threlfall, possibly for a giant swing, AND DEMONIC DJ WITH AN ELBOW DROP" said Travis

"Drops another elbow on Jack Threlfall" said Ryan

"And another elbow" said Travis

"Meanwhile, Farrell trying to eliminate Shogun Yanai but Yanai fighting it off" said Ryan

"Edens and DJ attempting to eliminate Jack Threlfall" said Travis

"Yanai attempting to eliminate Caeden Farrell" said Ryan

"Threlfall escapes elimination, EDENS saving Caeden Farrell from being eliminated" said Travis

"Now Caeden and Edens, double teaming Shogun Yanai" said Ryan

"AND THRELFALL, with a shot to the back of Caeden Farrell" said Travis

"DJ from behind with a shot to the gut of Jack Threlfall" said Ryan

"Yanai trying to fight off Steven Edens" said Travis

"Demonic DJ with a headbutt to Jack Threlfall" said Ryan

"Edens and Farrell double teaming Shogun Yanai once again" said Travis

"Farrell with a double underhook chickenwing, Edens with forearm shots to Yanai, and DJ joining in" said Ryan

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"The next entrant, one member of Team Mexico, Dark Hado" said Travis

"AND HADO QUICKLY IN THE RING GOING RIGHT AFTER FARRELL AND EDENS" said Ryan

"And Hado slamming both men's heads into each other" said Travis

"Now Hado trying to eliminate Caeden Farrell, Yanai trying to help eliminate him" said Ryan

"But Steven Edens, trying to keep Farrell in the match" said Travis

"And Jack Threlfall trying to eliminate Farrell as well" said Ryan

"AND FARRELL ON THE APRON but Farrell went through the ropes, not over" said Travis

"Now Threlfall going after Edens" said Ryan

"I can't even keep up with this match" said Travis

"Hado trying to eliminate Demonic DJ, Farrell trying to prevent that but Yanai preventing Farrell from stopping DJ from getting eliminated" said Ryan

"Farrell backed into the corner, Yanai hammering away" said Travis

"Threlfall looking to eliminate Edens" said Ryan

"Hado has DJ on his shoulders" said Travis

"10 seconds before the next entrant" said Ryan

"Farrell fighting off Yanai, AND A BACKBREAKER" said Travis

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"Now Farrell with a shot to the gut of Threlfall...AND THE NEXT ENTRANT IS DEVIL CHILD" said Ryan

"And Devil Child going straight after Steven Edens" said Travis

"Devil Child hammering away at Edens but Farrell from behind with the double underhook" said Ryan

"Edens attempts the punch, BUT DEVIL CHILD DUCKS IT" said Travis

"Now Devil Child hammering away at Steven Edens" said Ryan

"Threlfall and Yanai going after Farrell" said Travis

"Demonic DJ attempting to eliminate Dark Hado but Devil Child preventing that" said Ryan

"Threlfall with a shoulder block in the corner to Edens" said Travis

"Yanai slamming Farrell's face into the mat" said Ryan

"Devil Child and Dark Hado trying to eliminate Demonic DJ" said Travis

"Wait, Edens and Farrell have Yanai set up...AND THEY BOTH TOSS HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE" said Ryan

"SHOGUN YANAI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Farrell now going after Jack Threlfall, DJ going after Devil Child" said Travis

"Edens going after Dark Hado" said Ryan

"AND DJ with a clothesline to Devil Child" said Travis

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"And here comes the next entrant, Barberino" said Ryan

"Demonic DJ attempting to eliminate Devil Child" said Travis

"Threlfall preventing Devil Child from being eliminated, Barberino in the ring and goes after Devil Child" said Ryan

"BUT DEVIL CHILD FIGHTING HIM OFF" said Travis

"Now Devil Child backing Barberino into the corner, shot after shot, BUT BARBERINO WITH THE PUNCH" said Ryan

"AND BARBERINO SLAMS DEVIL CHILD'S FACE INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"Edens now, going to work with Barberino" said Ryan

"Double team punch to Devil Child, AND DARK HADO FROM BEHIND WITH THE FOREARM" said Travis

"Demonic DJ, halfway through the ropes, holding onto the top, Threlfall with the punch, Demonic DJ looking like a bolo bag" said Ryan

"DJ back in the ring, Barberino attempting the kick to the gut of Jack Threlfall" said Travis

"Jack caught the kick, Threlfall with the punch but Barberino into the side headlock, AND THRELFALL WITH THE BACK SUPLEX" said Ryan

"Devil Child attempting to eliminate Steven Edens" said Travis

"Demonic DJ and Caeden Farrell double teaming Dark Hado" said Ryan

"10 Seconds before entrant number 10" said Travis

"Barberino backs Threlfall into the corner" said Ryan

"Farrell and DJ looking to eliminate Dark Hado" said Travis

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"Uh oh, here comes Blake Roberts" said Ryan

"He's in AND GOES RIGHT TO WORK ON DEVIL CHILD" said Travis

"Taking him down to his knees and now applying a shoulder claw" said Ryan

"Caeden Farrell and Steven Edens, double teaming Jack Threlfall" said Travis

"Roberts trying to eliminate Devil Child, DJ trying to eliminate Dark Hado" said Ryan

"Devil Child fighting off the elimination attempt from Blake Roberts" said Travis

"Hado able to avoid being eliminated and DJ with a punch to the face of Blake Roberts" said Ryan

"Hado going after Farrell, connecting with an uppercut" said Travis

"Roberts and Barberino double teaming Devil Child" said Ryan

"Hado attempting to eliminate Caeden Farrell but Demonic DJ makes the save" said Travis

"Barberino trying to eliminate Devil Child" said Ryan

"Edens and Roberts double teaming Jack Threlfall" said Travis

"Farrell, Irish whips Dark Hado into the ropes AND A KICK TO THE GUT" said Ryan

"Now Farrell going after Devil Child, AND BARBERINO with the dropkick" said Travis

"10 seconds before the next entrant" said Ryan

"Farrell going after Devil Child, BUT DEVIL CHILD with a punch to the gut" said Travis

"FARRELL RESPONDS WITH A BACKBREAKER" said Ryan

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"Here comes Jason Cage, the Hells Angel" said Travis

"AND CAGE IN THE RING AND GOES RIGHT AFTER FARRELL, EDENS AND BARBERINO" said Ryan

"Threlfall & Hado attempting to eliminate Roberts" said Travis

"Roberts trying to fight them off" said Ryan

"BUT TO NO AVAIL, ROBERTS IS OUT" said Travis

"BLAKE ROBERTS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Ryan

"Now Dark Hado going after Caeden Farrell, Irish whips him into the ropes" said Travis

"Caeden rebounds off the ropes AND HADO WITH A DROPKICK" said Ryan

"Cage going after Edens" said Travis

"Now Devil Child attempting to throw DJ out of here" said Ryan

"But to no avail, DJ is still in this" said Travis

"Dark Hado trying to eliminate Farrell and Devil Child trying to eliminate Barberino" said Ryan

"Barberino fighting him off but backs into the corner" said Travis

"And Devil Child slamming Barberino's face into the turnbuckle" said Ryan

"10 seconds remaining before the next entrant" said Travis

"DJ trying to eliminate Jason Cage but Cage able to fight him off" said Ryan

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"And here's the next entrant, Laughing Leonard" said Travis

"One half of the Circus Clowns" said Ryan

"Leonard and Barberino double teaming Devil Child" said Travis

"AND JASON CAGE THROWS DEMONIC DJ OUT OF THERE" said Ryan

"DEMONIC DJ HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Travis

"Leonard and Barberino attempting to eliminate Devil Child but Hado making the save" said Ryan

"Farrell has Threlfall in the corner, AND MULTIPLE SHOULDER BLOCKS TO THE MID SECTION OF JACK THRELFALL" said Travis

"Now Leonard trying to eliminate Dark Hado, Farrell trying to eliminate Threlfall, BUT DEVIL CHILD MAKES THE SAVE FOR THRELFALL" said Ryan

"And Jason Cage saving Dark Hado" said Travis

"Jack Threlfall with a shot to the face of Laughing Leonard" said Ryan

"Countdown begins" said Travis

"Edens has Devil Child in a front necklock, AND BARBERINO AND JASON CAGE able to make the save" said Ryan

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"UH OH, IT'S BRUTAL BARRY" said Ryan

"Brutal Barry, the other member of the Circus Clowns" said Travis

"Barry in their AND GOES STRAIGHT FOR STEVEN EDENS" said Ryan

"Jason Cage and Brutal Barry double teaming Edens" said Travis

"Edens backed into the corner, AND BARRY WITH SHOT AFTER SHOT TO THE FACE" said Ryan

"NOW CAGE AND LEONARD GOING AT IT" said Travis

"10 seconds before the next entrant" said Ryan

"Jack Threlfall going straight after Barberino, Devil Child looks dizzy in the corner" said Travis

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"And who's the next entrant?" asked Travis

"It's Thunder Long, the former pro boxer" said Ryan

"Thunder Long is entrant number 14, only 6 people left after him" said Travis

"Thunder in and goes straight for Jason Cage" said Ryan

"Farrell with a headbutt to Dark Hado" said Travis

"Jack Threlfall taking it to Barberino" said Ryan

"Long choking out Jason Cage" said Travis

"Barberino nearly eliminated by Threlfall but Leonard makes the save" said Ryan

"Devil Child applying a full nelson to Caeden Farrell" said Travis

"WAIT, LAUGHING LEONARD WITH A T-BONE SUPLEX TO DARK HADO OVER THE ROPES" said Ryan

"DARK HADO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Travis

"WOAH, BRUTAL BARRY TOSSING JASON CAGE INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Ryan

"Now Brutal Barry trying to eliminate Jason Cage but Devil Child is their to make the save" said Travis

"Threlfall being the recipient of multiple back elbows to the gut by Steven Edens" said Ryan

"But Threlfall rebounds off the ropes and HITS A HUGE SHOULDER BLOCK" said Travis

"Barberino attempting the kick to Jason Cage but Cage catches it, AND A KICK TO THE LEG OF BARBERINO" said Ryan

"10 more seconds left" said Travis

"Farrell in the middle of the ring with Devil Child AND A STOMP TO THE GUT" said Ryan

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT" said Travis

"HERE COMES FURIOUS FRYE, ONE LUCHADOR GOES OUT AND THE OTHER COMES IN" said Travis

"Frye quick to get in, goes right after Barberino with multiple punches" said Ryan

"Caeden Farrell goes after Frye but the luchador fights him off" said Travis

"But he didn't fight off Steven Edens" said Ryan

"Jason Cage going after Laughing Leonard in the corner" said Travis

"And Devil Child going after Long" said Ryan

"Frye trying to toss out Edens but Farrell making the save" said Travis

"Barberino fighting off Jack Threlfall, backing him off into the corner" said Ryan

"Now Jason Cage going after Edens" said Travis

"WAIT, JACK THRELFALL COULD BE LOOKING TO ELIMINATE BARBERINO HERE" said Ryan

"BUT THUNDER LONG MAKING THE SAVE" said Travis

"And now Brutal Barry attempting to eliminate Long" said Ryan

"He tries but Tony able to fight him off" said Travis

"Entrant number 16 coming in in 10 seconds" said Ryan

"Now Thunder Long looking to eliminate Brutal Barry" said Travis

"BUT BARRY ABLE TO FIGHT HIM OFF" said Ryan

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"UH OH, THE NEXT ENTRANT IS TONY 2 TIMES" said Ryan

"The seven foot Italian, in the ring and Steven Edens quickly goes after him" said Travis

"Bad idea, the 300 plus pounder fighting back" said Ryan

"Edens charges right at Tony, BUT TONY 2 TIMES ABLE TO CHOAKSLAM HIM OVER THE ROPES" said Travis

"STEVEN EDENS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Tony 2 Times going straight for Barberino" said Ryan

"Tony placing Barberino on the top rope, A HUGE PUNCH, but Barberino is still in this match" said Travis

"Now Tony looking to eliminate Barberino" said Ryan

"And Brutal Barry with a huge back elbow to Caeden Farrell" said Travis

"Long tossing Frye over the ropes but the luchador quickly back in" said Ryan

"Now Devil Child going after Barberino" said Travis

"Frye now trying to eliminate Thunder Long and Tony 2 Times trying to help out" said Ryan

"Leonard trying to eliminate Jason Cage but the Hells Angel fighting him off" said Travis

"10 seconds on the countdown" said Ryan

"Devil Child and Thunder Long fighting it out in the corner" said Travis

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"The next entrant is Giant Guppy" said Ryan

"The Australian is in the ring but is instantly the recipient of the punches of Tony 2 Times" said Travis

"AND THUNDER LONG, has Devil Child set up for an Electric Chair" said Ryan

"AND THUNDER LONG DUMPING DEVIL CHILD OVER THE TOP ROPE" said Travis

"DEVIL CHILD HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Tony 2 Times looking to eliminate Caeden Farrell...AND JACK THRELFALL JOINING IN" said Ryan

"Now Furious Frye looking to eliminate Leonard but Barberino makes the save" said Travis

"Giant Guppy going after Jason Cage in the corner" said Ryan

"Barberino locking it up with Furious Frye" said Travis

"10 seconds left" said Ryan

"Furious Frye attempting to eliminate Barberino BUT LEONARD MAKING THE SAVE" said Travis

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"IT'S CPL WILCZYNSKI, THE FORMER MEMBER OF THE UNITED STATES AIR FORCE" said Ryan

"Wilczynski in and going straight after Thunder Long" said Travis

"AND JASON CAGE TOSSING CAEDEN FARRELL OUT OF THE RING" said Ryan

"CAEDEN FARRELL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Wilczynski trying to eliminate Giant Guppy" said Travis

"Jack Threlfall and Furious Frye double teaming Barberino" said Ryan

"Farrell is refusing to leave" said Travis

"But he has to" said Ryan

"Guppy able to avoid elimination by Wilczynski" said Travis

"10 Seconds left on the clock" said Ryan

"Now Giant Guppy with shot after shot to Wilczynski and Frye attempting to eliminate Barberino" said Travis

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! NEXT ENTRANT

"OH MY GOD, THE NEXT ENTRANT IS THE SEVEN FOOT TALL RUSSIAN, WARSMAN" said Ryan

"Warsman in the ring and instantly going after Jack Threlfall" said Travis

"Now Warsman going after Furious Frye, AND CPL WILCZYNSKI GOING AFTER WARSMAN" said Ryan

"Warsman fight him off AND TOSSES FRYE OUT OF THERE" said Travis

"FURIOUS FRYE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Warsman going after Threlfall again, double axe handle to the back, NOW JUST DUMPING HIM OVER THE ROPES" said Travis

"JACK THRELFALL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now there is only 10 seconds until the final entrant" said Ryan

"Whoa, Warsman going right after Tony 2 Times, the 2 giants fighting" said Travis

5! 4! 3! 2! 1! FINAL ENTRANT

"And here comes the final entrant, Madd Max of the Misfits" said Ryan

"Now Long and Barberino trying to eliminate CPL Wilczynski" said Travis

"Now Jason Cage and Giant Guppy going after the Circus Clowns" said Ryan

"Warsman and Tony 2 Times, going back and forth" said Travis

"WOAH, BRUTAL BARRY JUST ACCIDENTLY ELIMINATED LAUGHING LEONARD" said Ryan

"LAUGHING LEONARD HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"WOAH, WARSMAN JUST ELIMINATED TONY 2 TIMES" said Travis

"TONY 2 TIMES HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Thunder Long slamming Madd Max's face into the turnbuckle" said Ryan

"Barberino and Giant Guppy double teaming Brutal Barry, Jason Cage and CPL Wilczynski double teaming Warsman" said Travis

"WAIT, BRUTAL BARRY JUST CLOTHESLINED BARBERINO OVER THE TOP ROPE" said Ryan

"BARBERINO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Barberino eliminated by Barry BUT THUNDER LONG, from behind with a punch to Brutal Barry" said Travis

"Now Giant Guppy and Warsman working together, AND THEY TOSS CPL WILCZYNSKI OUT OF THERE" said Ryan

"CPL WILCZYNSKI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Madd Max firing away at Warsman, backing him into the corner" said Travis

"AND THUNDER LONG FROM BEHIND, TOSSES MADD MAX OUT OF THE RING" said Ryan

"MADD MAX HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Travis

"Jason Cage attacking Thunder Long from behind, Long leaning against the ropes" said Ryan

"AND JASON CAGE CLOTHESLINES LONG OVER THE ROPES" said Travis

"THUNDER LONG HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"AND WARSMAN, tossing Jason Cage into the corner" said Ryan

"In one corner, Warsman with multiple back elbows to Cage, in the other, Giant Guppy hammering away at Brutal Barry" said Travis

"Guppy Irish whips Barry into the opposite corner AND WARSMAN WITH A CORNER SPLASH" said Ryan

"Now they're going after Jason Cage BUT JASON rolling out of the way" said Travis

"NOW JASON CAGE FIGHTING BOTH MEN OFF" said Ryan

"Jason with punches for Guppy and elbows for Warsman" said Travis

"AND JASON WITH A DROPKICK TO WARSMAN" said Ryan

"AND GUPPY WITH A KICK TO THE HEAD" said Travis

"Now Giant Guppy stomping on Jason Cage" said Ryan

"Wait, Guppy with a double underhook chickenwing, Warsman charging in full head of steam, AND A BIG BOOT TO JASON CAGE, SENDING HIM OVER THE ROPES" said Travis

"JASON CAGE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"I think we know who's going to No Man's Land" said Ryan

"Yeah, Warsman and Giant Guppy seem to be heading on to the PPV" said Travis

"NOW BRUTAL BARRY GOING RIGHT AFTER WARSMAN" said Ryan

"Giant Guppy going after Brutal Barry, BUT BARRY FIGHTING OFF BOTH MEN" said Travis

"Guppy fighting back, AND WARSMAN WITH A DOUBLE AXE HANDLE TO THE BACK OF BRUTAL BARRY" said Ryan

"Both men Irish whip Brutal Barry into the ropes, Barry rebounds, AND WARSMAN AND GUPPY WITH THE DOUBLE CLOTHESINE" said Travis

"AND GUPPY WITH THE ELBOW DROP" said Ryan

"Now Guppy setting up Barry in the same way he set up Cage, Warsman rebounds off the ropes, goes for the boot, BUT BARRY MOVES OUT OF THE WAY AND GUPPY SENT OVER THE ROPES" said Travis

"Here are your winners, WARSMAN and BRUTAL BARRY" said Lola

"Well, these men will face off at No Man's Land with a shot at the EFW World Heavyweight Championship at stake, unfortunately, that's all the time we have for tonight, we'll see you next week" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW**


	25. Week 20

Here is the newest edition of EFW

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour By Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Hello everyone and welcome to this special episode 20 of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, I'm Ryan Fawcer, with me is my best friend, Travis Cade" said Ryan

"Tonight, we have an awesome line up, No Man's Land is 2 weeks away, already set, Joseph Winters will defend his Zero G Title against MARKK in a steel cage, Jennifer Smith will defend the Blossoms Title against Tristen Colden, the Hardcore Championship will be defended and so much more" said Travis

"But as for tonight, H20's Hannah Layla will face Thunderbolt" said Ryan

"Both athletic men, also, we have a triple threat match with Jason Cage, Blake Roberts and one of the Misfits, we don't know which one, but the winner of that match will face the Hardcore Champion at No Man's Land" said Travis

"I can't wait to get started" said Ryan

Thunder Long's music plays and Thunder Long walks to the ring wearing a black suit with a blue dress shirt. The fans boo him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Here comes EFW's former professional Boxer" said Ryan

"Thunder Long is not popular" said Travis

Long grabs a microphone.

"2 weeks ago, I faced Bruiser Bencia in a World Championship Rematch and I GOT SCREWED, I am the only one who deserves to be the World Heavyweight Champion, now, at No Man's Land, I will get me revenge against Bruiser when I will not only take back MY World Heavyweight Championship but I will also END BRUISER BENCIA'S CAREER" said Long

Rock Music plays and Xander Taurus appears on stage.

"Long, you may think you are getting a shot at the EFW World Heavyweight Championship at No Man's Land, but you're wrong, every former champion is given ONE rematch for the title and you used yours 2 weeks ago" said Xander

"WHAT!?" asked an angry Thunder Long

"You see, you used your championship rematch 2 weeks ago so we don't have a number one contender, but I'm willing to make you a deal, I have 3 men in the back who are all worthy of a championship match against Bruiser Bencia, if you can beat them tonight, you can have your World Heavyweight Championship shot, but if not, whoever is the last one of them standing will take your place" said Xander

"A four way match, fine, bring them out" said Long

"No Long, not a four way, tonight, you will be facing them one at a time" said Xander

"Fine" said Long

"Don't go anywhere, because your first match is up next" said Xander

"Whoa, Thunder Long has to face 3 different men and he needs to beat them all in order to get his World Title Shot" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

'Diary Of Jane' plays and Barberino approaches the ring. The fans cheer him.

"This bout is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 199 pounds, BARBERINO" said Lola

"Here comes Thunder Long's first of potentially 3 opponents tonight, former United States Marine, Barberino" said Travis

The bell rings

"Well, Long has to be bothered at this, he doesn't even have time to change into his ring gear" said Ryan

"Lock up by these 2 to begin, Barberino quickly turning it into a rear waistlock, Barberino already behind Long, easier to apply the SS Sleeper Hold" said Travis

"Now Long, quickly trying to escape with back elbows to the head" said Ryan

"Barberino has an iron grip, it's near impossible to escape any hold he puts you in" said Travis

"Long able to reach the ropes so Barberino has to release" said Ryan

1! Barberino releases

"OK, Barberino now with multiple forearm smashes to the face of Thunder Long" said Travis

"Barberino fired up, Long on his knees, Barberino rebounds off the ropes AND BARBERINO WITH A HUGE DROPKICK TO THE FACE OF THUNDER LONG" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Only a count of one, Long really wants to be World Champion again" said Travis

"Since the bell, it's been all Barberino" said Ryan

"Barberino now applying a grounded headlock, remember that Barberino is a submission specialist, Long is more of a brawler" said Travis

"Long trying to escape the grounded headlock but Barberino, turning it into a 3 Point Stance Headlock" said Ryan

"AND LONG, ABLE TO KNOCK OVER BARBERINO" said Travis

"Long is dangerous, he sees an opening, he will take advantage it" said Ryan

"Long back to his feet, Barberino back up too...AND THUNDER LONG WITH A RUNNING SHOULDER BLOCK" said Travis

"Long back in this match, Barberino back to his feet, AND LONG WITH THE SUPERKICK" said Ryan

"Now Long, setting up Barberino..." said Travis

"Barberino back up to his feet, Long with a kick to the gut, gets Barberino onto his shoulder..." said Ryan

"AND THUNDER LONG HITS THUNDER BEFORE THE LIGHTNING" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Thunder Long wins his first match tonight, he moves on to his next opponent, but who is it?" asked Ryan

Xander Taurus' music plays and the co GM appears on the stage.

"Well done Long, you advance to your next opponent, here's a little hint as to who your next opponent is..." said Xander

He pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"This British wrestler looked impressive in his debut...but one thing in a match cost him his shot at the World Heavyweight Championship" said Xander

==Commercial Break==

==Backstage Interview==

"My guest at this time, Jason Cage" said Phil

Jason Cage appears next to Phil.

"Jason, tonight, you compete in a three way match with a shot at the EFW Hardcore Championship, what is your strategy going in?" asked Phil

"Phil, I've had shots at the Tag titles, the Hardcore title...and even the World Heavyweight Title, so, tonight, my strategy is just to win, I don't care how I do it, I just want to actually get some gold around my waist" said Jason

==Ring==

Hannah Layla's music plays and the Tag Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"This bout is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Honolulu, Hawaii, weighing 223 pounds, he is one half of the EFW World Tag Team Champions, HANNAH LAYLA" said Lola

"Here comes one half of the tag champs, Hannah Layla is an athletic wrestler, in my opinion, a future Zero G Champion" said Ryan

Thunderbolt's music plays and the superhero approaches the ring. The fans cheer. His new entrance picture is a white background with a purple oval with 'Thunderbolt' in white letters.

"And his opponent, from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

"Thunderbolt, athletic star, you have to look out for his devastating 450 splash" said Travis

The bell rings.

"Here we go with these 2 high flying stars" said Ryan

"Test of strength to start off, Hannah Layla seems to be winning the test of strength" said Travis

"Hannah Layla, pushing Thunderbolt down" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt with a monkey flip, but both men not releasing the test of strength" said Travis

"Both men back to their feet, still holding on to the test of strength" said Ryan

"HANNAH with a kick to the gut of Thunderbolt" said Travis

"Now Hannah with a forearm shot to Thunderbolt" said Ryan

"Hannah following it up with an Irish whip to the corner" said Travis

"Hannah charging right at Thunderbolt BUT THUNDERBOLT ROLLING OUT OF THE WAY" said Ryan

"AND THUNDERBOLT WITH A ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2, Hannah back up to his feet, Thunderbolt, attempting to pick up Hannah Layla for the Nevada Driver, Hannah gripping the ropes, preventing the Nevada Driver" said Ryan

"HANNAH with a knee to the gut of Thunderbolt" said Travis

"Hannah, setting up for the spinebuster..." said Ryan

"Hannah has Thunderbolt up, BUT THUNDERBOLT REVERSING THE SPINEBUSTER INTO A MODIFIED STANDING ARMBAR" said Travis

"Thunderbolt now has the upper hand with that submission" said Ryan

"Hannah can still walk and he walks over to the ropes" said Travis

"Thunderbolt has a count of 5 to break" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! Thunderbolt breaks

"Thunderbolt releases the hold...Thunderbolt backing up...AND HANNAH LAYLA WITH A SPEAR" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! ONLY A 2 COUNT!" said Travis

"Hannah Layla was so close to winning this match" said Ryan

"Hannah setting up Thunderbolt for the Hawaiian Smasher" said Travis

"Hannah, has the necklock, turns it around, BUT THUNDERBOLT REVERSES IT" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt, DROP TOE HOLD, Hannah Layla getting draped over the ropes" said Travis

"Thunderbolt rebounds the ropes...AND THUNDERBOLT HITS HANNAH LAYLA WITH THE SIX ONE NINE" said Ryan

"Now Thunderbolt climbing to the top rope" said Travis

"AND THUNDERBOLT HITS THE 450 SPLASH" said Ryan

"That has to be it" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

"Thunderbolt gains momentum heading into the Tag Title match in 2 weeks" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Steven Edens' music plays and Edens approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, STEVEN EDENS" said Lola

"Edens, not scheduled for a match for tonight" said Travis

"He's got a microphone, let's see what he has to say" said Ryan

"Hello my fans, it's good to see you all, now listen, I am not scheduled for a match at No Man's Land, but I want to compete at the PPV, so I am issuing an open challenge to anyone in roster" said Edens

The Asian Alliance's music plays and Devil Child and Shogun Yanai appear on stage. The fans boo them.

"Edens, in the Rumble match, last week, you and your partner, Caeden Farrell, eliminated my partner, Shogun Yanai, so, to make us even, I would like to challenge you to something new, a roulette match, every so often, the rules will change, the first one to win in the current match type will win the match" said Devil Child

"That sounds interesting, you're on" said Edens

==Commercial Break==

Thunder Long's music plays and the former boxer approaches the ring, this time, he changed into his ring gear. The fans boo him.

"This bout is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"This is Thunder Long's second of a potential 3 matches tonight, if he wins this match, he faces one more opponent later tonight, if he wins that match then he will be the number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship at No Man's Land" said Ryan

"But if his opponent beats him, then they take Long's place in the match later tonight" said Travis

Long grabs a microphone.

"Okay, the hint was way to obvious, a British wrestler who looked good in his debut but missed out on a shot at the EFW World Heavyweight Championship...I can only think of one person who can fit in to that description...Jack Threlfall, so Jack, get out here" said Long

Xander Taurus appears on the screen.

"_Actually Long, Jack Threlfall is not here tonight, your opponent is a different British wrestler, get ready for your next opponent, in his second EFW Appearance, Night Wolf_" said Xander

Night Wolf's music plays and EFW's second male British Star approaches the ring. The fans have a mixed reaction. His entrance picture is a purple wolf.

"And his opponent, from England, NIGHT WOLF" said Lola

"Well, Night Wolf, he made his debut in a tag team match where he teamed with Tony 2 Times to face Powerline and Bruiser Bencia, even though Night Wolf looked impressive in that match, Tony 2 Times betrayed Night Wolf and won the match himself, due to the ruling, since Tony won the pinfall, he got the shot at the World Title" explained Travis

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Night Wolf and Thunder Long, lock up to start" said Ryan

"Night Wolf, turning it around into a rear waistlock" said Travis

"And a belly to back slam by Night Wolf" said Ryan

"Now a grounded necklock by the Brit" said Travis

"Long quickly back to his feet, AND A NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX BY LONG" said Ryan

"Long able to use that Suplex to escape the necklock" said Travis

"Now Thunder Long, setting up for the Superkick, AND NIGHT WOLF DUCKS UNDER IT" said Ryan

"Night Wolf with the forearm shot to Long" said Travis

"Night Wolf hammering away at Thunder Long, backing him into the corner" said Ryan

"The British athlete, on the second rope AND THROWING PUNCH AFTER PUNCH TO THE FACE OF THE FORMER WORLD CHAMPION" said Travis

"Referee, Zack Darrens, forcing the break" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! Night Wolf stops

"Night Wolf just dominating Thunder Long" said Travis

"Night Wolf charging at Long, BUT LONG WITH THE KICK" said Ryan

"THUNDER LONG FOLLOWS IT UP WITH THE BULLDOG" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Night Wolf kicks out at a count of one" said Ryan

"Long, now on top of Night Wolf AND HAMMERING AWAY AT THE ENGLISHMAN" said Travis

"Night Wolf catches the last punch, AND A HEADBUTT" said Ryan

"Long a little bit dazed, Night Wolf back to his feet, Long on his knees AND NIGHT WOLF WITH A RUNNING KICK TO THE FACE" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2" said Ryan

"Thunder Long, using the ropes to get back to his feet" said Travis

"AND NIGHT WOLF WITH A RUNNING BOOT TO THE FACE, SENDING LONG OVER THE TOP ROPE" said Ryan

"Long sent to the arena floor, has till a count of 10 to get back in" said Travis

1!

"Long not moving" said Ryan

2!

"Night Wolf trying to leave the ring but the referee requesting him to stay in the ring" said Travis

3!

"Long, slowly getting back to his feet" said Ryan

4!

"Long using the steel steps to get back to a vertical base" said Travis

5!

"Long back to his feet" said Ryan

6! Long gets back in the ring

"Long back in the ring at a count of 6, AND NIGHT WOLF HAMMERING AWAY AT LONG" said Travis

"Night Wolf picking up Long, tossing him into the corner, NOW WITH PUNCH AFTER PUNCH TO THE FACE OF THUNDER LONG" said Ryan

"Referee, requesting the break" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! 5!

"That's it, this match is over" said Ryan

"The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Night Wolf has gotten himself disqualified, but not stopping this attack on Long" said Travis

"Now Night Wolf, dragging Long into the centre of the ring" said Ryan

"Night Wolf, setting Long up for what appears to be a snapmare" said Travis

"WHOA, NIGHT WOLF WITH A SNAPMARE DRIVER" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Jason Cage's music plays and Jason approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following is a triple threat match, the winner will receive a shot at the EFW Hardcore Championship at No Man's Land, introducing first, from Modesto, California, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Jason Cage, ready for tonight, one of the 6 entrants in the Extreme Elimination Chamber match at Chaos, can he win this match and go on to No Man's Land with the Hardcore Title at stake?" asked Travis

Blake Roberts' music plays and the Sadist approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"Introducing next, from Detroit, Michigan, The Sadist, BLAKE ROBERTS" said Lola

"Roberts, last month was involved in a rivalry with the current Hardcore Champion, Duke Jackson, I still remember the Clockwork Orange House Of Fun Match at Hardcore Hellhole" said Travis

"Oh yeah, Duke actually went so far as to use a staple gun on Blake" said Ryan

The Misfits' music plays and both Flare Jack and Madd Max approach the ring, dancing like idiots. The fans cheer for them.

"And the final participant, accompanied by Flare Jack, from New York City, MADD MAX" said Lola

"I love watching the Misfits, they were the first Tag Team Champions, one thing to remember about them, they are nuts" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Here we go, MAX AND JASON, going right after Blake Roberts" said Travis

"Jason hammering away with punches and Max with multiple kicks to the chest" said Ryan

"Blake able to roll out of the ring, AND MADD MAX WITH THE ROLL UP ON JASON CAGE" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2, Jason back to his feet, AND BLAKE FROM BEHIND with a clothesline" said Ryan

"AND MADD MAX WITH THE RUNNING KNEE" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a kickout at one, AND JASON WITH A ROLL UP ON MAX" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2, all three man back to their feet, now a staredown by all 3 of these men" said Travis

"AND CAGE, with a running elbow to the face of Max, taking him out of the ring" said Ryan

"AND BLAKE WITH THE ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Now Blake and Jason into the lock up, BUT MAX, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK TO BOTH MEN" said Ryan

"Jason quickly back to his feet, HAS MAX SET UP FOR THE SNAPMARE" said Travis

"NO! JASON CAGE WITH THE SHIRIANU" said Ryan

"Blake setting Jason up for something, possibly the Constrictor" said Travis

"BUT JASON CAGE WITH THE SUPERKICK" said Ryan

"AND JASON INTO THE COVER ON MAX" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Jason Cage gets the win tonight, he is moving on to No Man's Land with a shot at the EFW Hardcore Championship" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before the break, Jason Cage became the Number One Contender for the Hardcore Title, but who will he face?" asked Ryan

"Up next, Duke Jackson defends the EFW Hardcore Title against one half of the Circus Clowns, Laughing Leonard" said Travis

Duke Jackson's music plays and the EFW Hardcore Champion approaches the ring. The Fans Cheer for him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the current, EFW Hardcore Champion, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"Duke Jackson is ready for a fight tonight, inspite Hardcore Championship tradition, this match is not under Extreme Rules" said Ryan

The Circus Clowns' music plays and Laughing Leonard approaches the ring, pretending to be scared of the fans. The crowd boo him.

"And his opponent, the challenger, from the Circus of Insanity, LAUGHING LEONARD" said Lola

The Bell Rings

"Both men start by circling the ring" said Ryan

"Now a lockup by these 2" said Travis

"DUKE JACKSON, pushing Laughing Leonard into the corner" said Ryan

"Now both men tie up again" said Travis

"AND DUKE shoves Leonard into the corner again" said Ryan

"Staredown here...and a third tie up by the champion and the challenger" said Travis

"Leonard pushing Duke right into the corner, Duke bounces off the turnbuckle AND RIGHT INTO THAT ARM DRAG BY LAUGHING LEONARD" said Ryan

"Now a grounded armbar applied by Laughing Leonard" said Travis

"Leonard stands on his feet AND TWISTING THE ARM OF DUKE JACKSON" said Ryan

"Leonard trying to snap the wrist of the Hardcore Champion, Duke Jackson refuses to give in" said Travis

"Now Leonard, changing the hold into a standing Kimura Armlock" said Ryan

"Leonard stops the Kimura, now a standing wristlock" said Travis

"Duke Jackson able to get back to his feet" said Ryan

"BUT LEONARD, WITH ONE STRONG PULL ON THE ARM OF DUKE JACKSON, TAKING DOWN THE HARDCORE CHAMPION ONCE AGAIN" said Travis

"Now Leonard applying a grounded hammerlock" said Ryan

"But Duke, able to get his foot on the rope, forcing the break" said Travis

"Leonard, releases the hold, and Duke Jackson rolls right out of the ring" said Ryan

"Duke has till a count of 10 to get back in the ring" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! Duke gets back in the ring

"Duke rolling back in the ring, quickly back to his feet" said Ryan

"Duke now, requesting a test of strength" said Travis

"Leonard accepts the Test of Strength, now these men, trying to gain the upper hand" said Ryan

"NOW DUKE, twisting the wrists of Laughing Leonard, taking the 300 plus pounder down to one knee" said Travis

"Now Leonard on both knees, Duke with one more push, takes Leonard down with one shoulder down on the mat" said Ryan

"Duke trying to get the other shoulder on the mat" said Travis

"Duke able to get the other shoulder on the mat, Duke into the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Leonard gets his shoulder up

"Only a count of 2, But Duke in the cover again" said Travis

1! 2! Leonard gets his other shoulder up

"Leonard trying to get back to his feet, BUT DUKE, into the cover again" said Ryan

1! Leonard gets his shoulder up

"Leonard, fighting to get back to his feet, he does, AND NOW, GETS THE HARDCORE CHAMPION TO HIS KNEES" said Travis

"Now Leonard, pushing Duke's shoulders to the mat" said Ryan

1! 2! Duke gets his foot on the rope

"Leonard releases the Test of Strength, Duke rolling out of the ring again" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! Duke gets back in the ring

"Duke back into the ring, on his feet, NOW BOTH MEN TIE UP AGAIN" said Ryan

"Duke able to get Leonard down to his knees" said Travis

"Leonard back to his feet quickly, now Duke teetering a bit" said Ryan

"AND LEONARD TAKES HIM DOWN INTO A GROUNDED ARMLOCK" said Travis

"Duke, quickly able to get back to his feet, tosses Leonard into the ropes AND A KNEE TO THE GUT, TAKING LEONARD OFF HIS FEET" said Ryan

"Duke able to take down Leonard NOW STOMPING ON THE MID SECTION OF LAUGHING LEONARD" said Travis

"Now Duke, picking up Leonard again, side headlock applied, AND A PUNCH TO THE FACE" said Ryan

"Leonard taken off his feet once again" said Travis

"Now Duke, doing the same thing, side headlock, AND ANOTHER PUNCH" said Ryan

"Now a stomp to the gut of Laughing Leonard" said Travis

"Now Duke, once again, picking up Laughing Leonard, AND NOW CHOKING HIM OVER THE SECOND ROPE" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! Duke breaks

"Duke breaks, now a kick to the mid section of Laughing Leonard, AND CHOKING HIM OUT AGAIN" said Travis

1! 2! 3! Duke breaks

"Duke, gets Leonard back to his feet, Irish whips him into the corner, charged at him, goes for the knee BUT LEONARD MOVES OUT OF THE WAY" said Ryan

"Duke using the ropes to get back to his feet, AND LEONARD, with a kick to the leg, taking down the Hardcore Champion, NOW LEONARD with a stomp on the mid section" said Travis

"Duke standing on the apron, AND LEONARD TOSSES HIM INTO THE STEEL RING POST" said Ryan

"Duke back to the arena floor, he has a 10 count to get back in the ring" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! Duke gets back in the ring

"Duke back in, Leonard picking him up, NOW SHOT AFTER SHOT TO THE FACE OF THE HARDCORE CHAMPION" said Ryan

"One final punch, takes Jackson down" said Travis

"Duke on his knees, LEONARD with a kick to the face, now a right hand, and another, and another" said Ryan

"Now Leonard, backs Duke into the corner, Irish whip attempt, REVERSED BY DUKE" said Travis

"Leonard sent into the corner, AND DUKE CHARGES AT HIM WITH THE SHOULER BLOCK" said Ryan

"NOW DUKE, APPLYING THE BEARHUG" said Travis

"Both men in the centre of the ring, Leonard with the right hands to try to escape" said Ryan

"Duke releases the hold" said Travis

"Leonard in the corner, Duke charges at him, BUT LEONARD WITH THE KICK TO THE GUT" said Ryan

"Leonard, Irish whips Duke into the corner, AND DUKE, HIT THE TURNBUCKLE AND TAKEN DOWN TO HIS KNEES" said Travis

"AND LEONARD, kneeing on the back of Duke Jackson" said Ryan

"Leonard stops, Duke back to his feet AND LEONARD LOCKS IN A BEARHUG OF HIS OWN" said Travis

"Duke quickly able to reach the ropes, Hardcore champ backed into the corner, AND LEONARD with shoulder thrusts in the corner to Duke Jackson" said Ryan

"Leonard now, throwing punch after punch to the face and gut of Duke Jackson" said Travis

"Duke is dazed here" said Ryan

"Yes but he's still not going to quit, Duke to his knees and WHOA, DUKE JACKSON WITH A SCHOOL BOY ON LAUGHING LEONARD" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and STILL EFW Hardcore Champion, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"Duke Jackson able to pick up the win here tonight and also able to keep his Hardcore championship" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Thunder Long's music plays and Long approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"This bout scheduled for one fall is to determine the Number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Thunder Long, at the beginning of the night, beat Barberino to advance to a second match against Night Wolf, which he again was able to win, so now, he competes in this match, but against who?" asked Ryan

Tony 2 Times' music plays and the 7 Foot Italian approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"And his opponent, from Pizzoferrato, Italy, standing 7 feet tall, TONY 2 TIMES" said Travis

The bell rings

"We begin AND TONY, WITH AN ASSAULT ON THUNDER LONG" said Ryan

"Kicks to the gut and forearms to the back" said Travis

"Long taken off his feet, Tony attempts an elbow drop but Long rolled out of the way" said Ryan

"Now Tony, grabbing the arm AND STOMPING ON THE MID SECTION OF THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"AND A DOUBLE AXE HANDLE TO FOLLOW UP" said Ryan

"And another, and another, and another" said Travis

"Now Tony screaming at Long to get back up AND ANOTHER AXE HANDLE" said Ryan

"Tony yelling for Long to get back up again AND ANOTEHR AXE HANDLE" said Travis

"Now Tony, on the middle rope, AND A DOUBLE AXE HANDLE FROM THE MIDDLE ROPE" said Ryan

"Long crawling to the other side of the ring AND TONY with another stomp to the mid section of Long" said Travis

"Tony on the middle rope again AND ANOTHER AXE HANDLE" said Ryan

"Tony back to his feet AND AN ELBOW DROP TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD OF THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"Tony, grabbing the arm of Long, AND A KICK TO THE RIBS" said Ryan

"Long on his knees AND TONY with a slap to the face" said Travis

"Tony, grabbing the arm again AND ANOTHER KICK TO THE RIBS" said Ryan

"Long, backed into the corner, Tony coming at him, AND LONG, WITH THE KICK TO THE GUT" said Travis

"Long, fighting back, punch to the head of Tony" said Ryan

"AND FOLLOWING IT UP WITH A CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Tony quickly back to his feet, AND TONY WITH A PUNCH TO THE GUT OF LONG" said Ryan

"Tony, grabbing the arm of Long again, AND KICKS HIM IN THE RIBS AGAIN" said Travis

"Now Tony, WITH AN ELBOW DROP TO THE GUT OF THUNDER LONG" said Ryan

"WAIT, here comes Xander Taurus, the co GM of EFW" said Travis

"Xander in the ring, Tony with the assault on the mid section of Long" said Ryan

"Xander telling Tony to back off, Xander checking the health of Long, asking if he wants to quit, but Long says he wants to continue" said Travis

"Tony raising his arm, AND LONG WITH THE PUNCH TO THE FACE" said Ryan

"Long, fighting back, punch after punch, now Long rebounds off the ropes AND THUNDER LONG WITH THE CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Now, Long says he wants to go for Thunder before the Lightning" said Ryan

"He gets Tony back to his feet, BUT TONY, RAMMING LONG INTO THE CORNER, NOW SHOULDER BLOCK AFTER SHOULDER BLOCK TO THE MID SECTION OF THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"Tony stops, Long falls to the mat, AND TONY WITH THE ELBOW DROP TO THE FACE" said Ryan

"Now Tony, waiting for Long to get back to his feet" said Travis

"Long back to his feet, hunched over, Tony rebounds off the ropes, GOES FOR THE SCISSOR KICK, BUT LONG MOVED OUT OF THE WAY" said Ryan

"Long able to avoid the Scissor Kick, BUT HE DIDN'T AVOID THE BIG BOOT BY TONY" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT!? HOW DID THUNDER LONG KICK OUT OF THAT?!" asked Ryan

"I don't know, Tony, goes for it again, LONG AVOIDS THE BOOT" said Travis

"AND THUNDER LONG, WITH THE ROLL UP ON TONY 2 TIMES" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"LONG DID IT, THUNDER LONG IS GOING TO NO MAN'S LAND WITH A SHOT AT THE EFW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP" said Ryan

"I am surprised that Long was able to pick up the win here, he was exhausted from 2 other matches, he was picked apart by a seven footer" said Travis

"Long was determined to become the EFW World Heavyweight Champion once again" said Ryan

"Well, that's it for tonight, join us next week" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed<strong>

**NEXT WEEK:**

**1) Hunter Blakesfield vs Jack Threlfall**

**2) Duke Jackson vs Steven Edens for the Hardcore Championship**

**3) Bruiser Bencia, Joseph Winters and Brutal Barry vs Thunder Long, MARKK and Warsman**

**THAT AND MUCH MORE**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Also, to Shane Wright, I know you really want at least one of your characters used in this fic, but you use info from actual wrestlers, if you let me change the parts that are copied from real people, I can use some of your OCs**


	26. Week 21

The final EFW before No Man's Land

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits(Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Here is the final EFW before No Man's Land, I'm Travis Cade, with me as always is my broadcast partner, Ryan Fawcer" said Travis

"Thank you Travis, tonight, Jack Threlfall faces Hunter Blakesfield" said Ryan

"Also, Duke Jackson defends the Hardcore Title against Steven Edens" said Travis

"And an epic main event, Warsman, Long and MARKK team up to take on Bruiser Bencia, Joseph Winters and Brutal Barry" said Ryan

Jack Threlfall's music plays and the brit approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"This is your opening contest of the night, it is set for one fall, introducing first, from Rotherham, England, weighing 265 pounds, JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

"Well, here comes Jack Threlfall, a dangerous athlete in this company" said Ryan

'Hear Me Now' by Hollywood Undead plays and Hunter Blakesfield approaches the ring, wearing a new ring attire, he was wearing black wrist tape, white shorts with a black pattern, black boots and kneepads, Jennifer is with him. The fans cheered for him.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Jennifer Smith, from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, he is one half of the EFW World Tag Team Champions, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

"Hunter is ready for tonight" said Ryan

The Bell Ring.

"Lockup by the 2, Threlfall showing his upper body strength, pushing Hunter Blakesfield into the corner" said Travis

"Threlfall releases, backing up, now both men lock up again, THRELFALL with the drop toe hold, NOW APPLYING THE GROUNDED SIDE HEADLOCK" said Ryan

"Hunter back to his feet, Threlfall Irish whips Blakesfield into the ropes, Hunter rebounds off the ropes, AND THRELFALL with the arm drag" said Travis

"Remember that Hunter is undefeated, that streak already looks like it may come to an end in this match" said Ryan

"Threlfall with the grounded Armlock, HUNTER, with multiple kicks to the face of Threlfall, Hunter able to get back up to his feet, Threlfall tightening the wristlock, Hunter with a forward roll, able to escape AND HUNTER WITH A DROPKICK" said Travis

"Threlfall rolls out of the ring, no count outs in this match" said Ryan

"Hunter circling the ring and Threlfall back in the ring" said Travis

"Now Threlfall suggesting a test of strength, Hunter appears to accept the test of strength, both men lock up one hand AND THRELFALL WITH A LEG SWEEP" said Ryan

"Now Threlfall applying a grounded wristlock" said Travis

"Threlfall, now, pushing down the shoulders of Hunter" said Ryan

1! 2! Hunter gets the shoulder up

"Hunter gets the shoulder up, and Threlfall pushes it down again" said Travis

1! 2! Hunter gets the shoulder up

"And Hunter gets the shoulder up again, but Threlfall pushing it down to the mat for a third time" said Ryan

1! Hunter gets the shoulder up

"Hunter able to get the shoulder up once again, Hunter using his feet to push Threlfall away, Threlfall not releasing the test of strength, Hunter back to his feet, AND HUNTER WITH THE REVERSE HEADSCISSORS ON THRELFALL" said Travis

"Not something you normally see from Hunter, AND HUNTER WITH THE SUNSET FLIP" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Threlfall kicks out at a count of 2" said Travis

"Threlfall leaning against the ropes, Hunter with the backhand chop, Irish whips Threlfall into the opposite ropes, Threlfall rebounds off the ropes HUNTER attempt at the Tilt A Whirl but Threlfall landing on his feet" said Ryan

"THRELFALL, attempt at the clothesline but Hunter ducks it, Hunter attempt at the backhand punch, Threlfall ducks under that, AND THRELFALL WITH THE CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count, Hunter doesn't want his undefeated streak to end yet" said Ryan

"Now Threlfall, picking up Hunter, front necklock applied, could be thinking DDT here, no, lifting him up, could be thinking Suplex, NO! THRELFALL HITS THE GOURDBUSTER" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Threlfall arguing with the referee, saying it was only 2, Hunter seated in the corner" said Ryan

"Threlfall picking up Hunter again, leaning him against the corner, AND A BACKHAND CHOP" said Travis

"NOW THRELFALL WITH AN IRISH WHIP INTO THE OPPOSITE CORNER" said Ryan

"AND THRELFALL TOSSING HUNTER BACK INTO THE SAME CORNER" said Travis

"AND THRELFALL WITH THE IRISH WHIP INTO THE CORNER ONE MORE TIME" said Ryan

"Hunter falling to the mat from exhaustion, Threlfall picking him up again, now throwing him into the corner, NOW THRELFALL WITH A MODIFIED SURFBOARD IN THE CORNER" said Travis

"Threlfall releases him, picking Hunter up again, Irish whip into the ropes, Hunter rebounds off the ropes, AND THRELFALL WITH A HUGE FLAPJACK" said Ryan

"Threlfall with a kick to the mid section, now picking Hunter up again, AND A HUGE SUPLEX" said Travis

"Jack Threlfall dominating, the Englishman going to the top rope, goes for the high risk move AND HUNTER GETS THE BOOT UP" said Ryan

"Now Hunter back to his feet, NOW SLAMMING THRELFALL'S FACE INTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"NOW THE MIDDLE TURNBUCKLE" said Ryan

"NOW THE BOTTOM...and slams his face into the floor" said Travis

"Hunter pumping up the crowd, Threlfall back to his feet, Hunter ducks the lariat, connects with the forearm, now an Irish whip attempt, Threlfall turns it around, Hunter rebounds off the ropes, AND HUNTER WITH THE HEADSCISSORS" said Ryan

"Not a move we usually see from Hunter" said Travis

"Now Threlfall rolling out to the floor" said Ryan

"Hunter follows him out, backhand chop, now gets Threlfall back in the ring" said Travis

"Now Hunter going up to the top rope, AND A HUGE CROSSBODY" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Hunter rebounds off the ropes, charging at Threlfall...AND THRELFALL WITH THE UNION JACK TIGERBOMB" said Travis

"Hunter smart to roll away, but Threlfall able to get into the laderal press" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT?! HOW DID HUNTER KICK OUT OF THAT?" asked Travis

"Threlfall arguing with referee, Billy Kyler" said Ryan

"Threlfall going back after Hunter, and applying a shoulder claw" said Travis

"AND A KICK TO THE BACK, now going back to the shoulder claw" said Ryan

"Hunter able to get back to his feet, elbow to escape the hold, AND THRELFALL WITH THE FOREARM" said Travis

"Threlfall getting Hunter on his shoulders for an Electric Chair AND DROPS HIM DOWN INTO THE BRIDGE" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"AND HUNTER WITH THE KICKOUT AT TWO" said Travis

"Hunter rolling out of the ring, Threlfall following suit" said Ryan

"Threlfall, going to get a running start AND JACK THRELFALL WITH A HUGE CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Threlfall rolling Hunter back into the ring, and now applying a single leg Boston Crab" said Ryan

"Jack Threlfall quickly releasing it, Hunter with the kick, but Threlfall picking up Hunter again, placing him on the top rope" said Travis

"Now Jack into the middle rope, AND A SUPERPLEX" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2 there, and Threlfall stomping on the leg of Hunter" said Travis

"Hunter back to his feet, AND THRELFALL with a body slam" said Ryan

"Threlfall going to the top rope, facing outside, AND HUNTER WITH A DROPKICK, SENDING THRELFALL TO THE FLOOR" said Travis

"Threlfall slowly getting back to his feet AND HUNTER WITH A SUICIDE DIVE" said Ryan

"Now Hunter, getting Threlfall back in the ring" said Travis

"Hunter on the apron, Threlfall going after him, AND HUNTER with the shoulder block, AND A SUNSET FLIP BY HUNTER" said Ryan

"Now Hunter, rebounds off the ropes, ducks under the boot by Threlfall AND HUNTER WITH THE MODIFIED FAMEASSER" said Travis

"Now Hunter, standing at the ropes, facing away from the Englishman AND HUNTER WITH A SPLIT LEGGED SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2 there, Hunter gets Threlfall back to his feet, Irish whip, Threlfall turns it around, Hunter rebounds off the ropes AND THRELFALL WITH THE MODIFIED ONE ARM SPINEBUSTER" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall, Hunter back to his feet, Threlfall leans him against the ropes" said Ryan

"Threlfall goes for the dropkick BUT HE HITS THE TOP ROPE" said Travis

"Now Hunter on the apron, Threlfall back to his feet AND HUNTER WITH A SPRINGBOARD CROSS BODY" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count, WAIT! That's Team Mexico on the apron, Hunter distracted there, Threlfall looking to take advantage, HUNTER SAW IT COMING" said Ryan

"AND HUNTER WITH THE SPEAR" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

"Hunter picking up the win here tonight, inspite the distraction by Team Mexico" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Steven Edens' music plays and Edens approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following contest is an Falls Count Anywhere match set for one fall and is for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, STEVEN EDENS" said Lola

"Well, at No Man's Land, Steven Edens will face Devil Child in a roulette match, tonight he faces the Hardcore Champion with the title on the line" said Ryan

Duke Jackson's music plays and the Hardcore Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the current EFW Hardcore Champion, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"The Hardcore Champion defends the title once again, he must defend it every week, the winner of this match must defend the title at No Man's Land against Jason Cage, let's see who that'll be" said Ryan

The Bell Rings

"Here we go EDENS, starting by hammering away at Duke, AND AN UPPERCUT" said Travis

"Duke backed into the corner, Edens with a kick to the gut, AND A FOREARM onto the back of the head" said Ryan

"Duke retaliates with a kick to the leg, follows it up with a forearm shot to the face" said Travis

"Now Duke rebounds off the ropes AND EDENS WITH THE BACK ELBOW" said Ryan

"Edens stomping on the mid section of Duke, now picking him up AND ANOTHER UPPERCUT" said Travis

"Now Edens, Irish whips Duke into the ropes, Duke rebounds off the ropes, ducks under the clothesline AND DUKE WITH THE DROPKICK" said Ryan

"Duke picks up Edens, big right hand, now Irish whip into the ropes, Duke attempt at the dropkick BUT EDENS SAW IT COMING, and Edens into the bridge" said Travis

"But Duke rolling through and now the punches to the face of Steven Edens" said Ryan

"Duke gets back up, so does Edens, BUT EDENS WITH THE KICK TO THE LEG, taking down Steven Edens" said Travis

"Duke gets Edens back to his feet, Irish whip into the corner, Charging at Edens" said Ryan

"Edens back body drop over the ropes, Duke landing on his feet, Edens attempt at the forearm BUT DUKE with the shoulder block" said Travis

"Duke going to the top rope BUT EDENS with a shot to the back, now Edens going up, now both men trading blows on the top rope" said Ryan

"Edens now, looking like he's going for a Superplex, Duke fighting out of it, AND BOTH MEN WITH THE PUNCHES, SENDING BOTH MEN TO THE ARENA FOOR" said Travis

"Duke looks like he hit his knee on the way down" said Ryan

"One thing I do know is that he hit the apron on the way down" said Travis

"Duke back to his feet, going after Edens, AND EDENS SAW IT COMING" said Ryan

"Edens with shots to the back of Duke Jackson" said Travis

"Edens with the uppercut, sending Duke into the barricade, AND EDENS WITH THE IRISH WHIP INTO THE OPPOSITE BARRICADE" said Ryan

"Now Edens with shots to the back, Duke being sent up the ramp" said Travis

"AND EDENS with the kick to the gut" said Ryan

"Both men on the stage, Uh oh, Edens, going for a powerbomb on the stage" said Travis

"Has him up, WHOA, DUKE JACKSON GRABBING THE STEEL FRAME USED FOR THE ENTRANCE SCREEN" said Ryan

"He saved himself, now kicks Edens away" said Travis

"Edens going back after Duke, AND THE HARDCORE CHAMPION WITH THE HURRICANRANA" said Ryan

"Making use of your surroundings their" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a count of one there, that's a bit of a surprise" said Ryan

"Duke back to his feet, Edens hunched over AND DUKE with the kick to the face" said Travis

"Now, Duke with forearm shots to the face,

[Insert the rest of the match here]

"Here is your winner, and still EFW Hardcore Champion, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"Well, Duke retains his title tonight, wait, that's Devil Child, he's walking over to Steven Edens" said Ryan

"Hey Edens, you know how before the show, we had our contract signing for the Roulette match for No Man's Land? Well I slipped something in it, if you lose at No Man's Land, you must retire" said Devil Child

==Commercial Break==

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, at No Man's Land, we have an amazing line up, Joseph Winters defends the Zero G Championship in a Steel Cage match against the Masked Maniac of Mean, MARKK" said Travis

"H20 defend the tag titles against Jack Threlfall and Thunderbolt in a cage" said Ryan

"Duke Jackson defends the Hardcore Championship against Jason Cage and, before the show, we were informed that that will be a new match called a Hospital Brawl" said Travis

"Jennifer Smith defends the Blossoms Title against Tristen Colden" said Ryan

"Then there's the Roulette Match between Edens and Devil Child and before the break, it was revealed that if Edens does not win, he will have to retire" said Travis

"Brutal Barry and Warsman face each other with one goal in mind, becoming the number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship" said Ryan

"And in the main event, Bruiser Bencia faces Thunder Long one final time with the EFW World Heavyweight Championship on the line" said Travis

"Speaking of main event, it's time for ours, Warsman, MARKK and Thunder Long team to take on Bruiser Bencia, Joseph Winters and Brutal Barry" said Ryan

Warsman's music plays and the seven foot Russian approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"The following is a six man tag team match, introducing first, from Moscow, Russia in the former Soviet Union, standing seven feet tall, WARSMAN" said Lola

"Warsman is here, he is ready for this match" said Travis

MARKK's music plays and MARKK approaches the ring, alongside his manager, Kevin Stang. The fans boo him.

"And his partners, first, from wherever the hell he desires, MARKK" said Lola

"MARKK, the number one contender for the Zero G Championship, let's see how he does tonight" said Ryan

Thunder Long's music plays and the former World Champion approaches the ring, throwing punches like a boxer. The fans boo him.

"And from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Thunder Long, no secret that he doesn't like anyone in this match, including his own partners, but he has to put that aside and focus on winning" said Travis

The Circus Clowns' music plays and Brutal Barry approaches the ring. The fans have a mixed reaction for him.

"And their opponents, first, from the Circus of Insanity, BRUTAL BARRY" said Lola

"Well, the fans don't know to cheer or boo Barry here" said Ryan

Joseph Winters' music plays and the Irishman approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And his partners, first, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, he is the EFW Zero G Champion, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"And here comes the Zero G Champion, I love watching this guy in action, he's so athletic, you never know what he's going to do" said Travis

Bruiser Bencia's music plays and the World Heavyweight Champion approaches the ring, drinking from his flask. The fans cheer for him.

"And the final participant, from Fort Worth, Texas, he is the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"And Bruiser Bencia, as tradition states, entering last in this match, since he is the World Champion" said Ryan

"Yes, now this 6 man tag is different from others, wrestlers can enter and exit by being tagged in and out, but if a wrestler leaves the ring or is thrown out of the ring, anyone on their team can enter the ring and become the legal man" said Travis

The bell rings

"MARKK starting this match off with Brutal Barry" said Ryan

"Both men begin with the back and forth shots, MARKK with a backhand chop, Barry leaning against the ropes" said Travis

"MARKK tries to Irish whip Barry into the ropes, Barry turns it around, MARKK sent into the ropes and Barry catches him with the hip toss" said Ryan

"Now MARKK quickly back to his feet and Barry with another hip toss" said Travis

"MARKK back to his feet again and BARRY with the Tilt A Whirl Backbreaker" said Ryan

"MARKK back up again, now tags in Warsman" said Travis

"And Barry tags in the Zero G Champion, Joseph Winters" said Ryan

"Warsman rebounds off the ropes, Winters ducks under the seven footer, Warsman rebounds off the ropes again AND WINTERS HIT with that huge clothesline" said Travis

"Warsman picks up Winters, Irish whips him into the ropes, Winters sent into the ropes, ducks underneath the clothesline, rebounds off the ropes again AND WINTERS WITH THE HEADSCISSORS" said Ryan

"Joseph Winters actually able to take down the seven foot Warsman" said Travis

"Warsman quickly back to his feet, Winters GOES FOR THE CODEBREAKER, but Warsman caught him" said Ryan

"Warsman placing Winters on the top rope, frying pan chop to the chest, now Warsman walking away from the corner setting up for something...BUT WINTERS WITH THE TOP ROPE HURRICANRANA" said Travis

"Warsman sent out of the ring, Winters sets up for a suicide dive and Warsman is in retreat" said Ryan

"Rules of the match, anyone on Warsman's team can enter the ring now" said Travis

"Long accepts the challenge, enters the ring, Winter's spots him, a staredown by these 2, and a push from Winters" said Ryan

"Long responds with a chokeslam hold, NOW PICKING HIM UP FOR A MILITARY PRESS" said Travis

"No, placing Winters on the top rope, tapping him on the forehead, and now a strut" said Ryan

"Thunder Long, just mocking Joseph Winters" said Travis

"Winters ATTEMPT AT THE CROSS BODY but Thunder Long caught him in mid air" said Ryan

"Picking him up for another press, now placing him on the top rope in the other corner" said Travis

"And Long follows it up with a slap to the face" said Ryan

"Long facing away from Winters, again mocking him AND WINTERS connects with the missile dropkick from the top rope to the back of the head of the former World Champion" said Travis

"But Long still standing, now he looks annoyed, goes for the kick but Winters ducks underneath him, Long goes for the kick again but Winters ducks under Thunder Long again AND HE TAGS IN THE WORLD CHAMPION" said Ryan

"This is what we wanted to see, The World Heavyweight Champion against the number one contender" said Travis

"Staredown by the rivals, Long with the push, doesn't do anything, Bruiser with the push AND IT TAKES LONG OFF HIS FEET" said Ryan

"Long quickly gets back up to his feet, attempt at the clothesline, Bruiser dodges it, Long rebounds off the ropes, HITS A SHOULDER BLOCK but Bruiser not taken off his feet" said Travis

"Now Bruiser rebounds off the ropes, hits a shoulder block of his own, AND TAKES DOWN THUNDER LONG" said Ryan

"Bruiser rebounds off the ropes again, jumps over Thunder Long, rebounds off the opposite ropes, AND LONG FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THAT CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Now Long dancing in the middle of the ring, mocking the World Champ" said Ryan

"Now the former Boxer, picking up Bruiser Bencia, Irish whip attempt, Bruiser turns it around, Long sent into the ropes, ducks under the clothesline, now Long just dancing again" said Travis

"AND BRUISER FROM OUT OF NOWHERE with that superkick, not a move we usually see from the World Champ" said Ryan

"Long sent out of the ring, MARKK takes his place in the ring, Bruiser tags in Barry, AND MARKK quickly tags in Warsman" said Travis

"Barry attempts the shoulder block on Warsman, the Seven footer not taken off his feet, Barry rebounds off the ropes, Warsman ducks under him, Barry rebounds off the ropes again, AND THIS TIME, Barry ducked under the clothesline attempt from Warsman" said Ryan

"BUT HE DIDN'T DUCK UNDER THAT ONE" said Travis

"Now Warsman doing a bit of taunting, Barry back to his feet, Warsman attempt at the Irish whip, Barry turns it around, Warsman rebounds off the ropes, DUCKS UNDER THE CROSS BODY attempt from Brutal Barry" said Ryan

"BUT HE DIDN'T DUCK UNDER THE CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Barry picks up Warsman again, Irish whip attempt into the corner but Warsman turns it around, Barry sent into the corner, Warsman charges at him but Barry sidesteps" said Ryan

"Now Warsman charging at Barry again, BARRY, TILT A WHIRL BACKBREAKER ATTEMPT, BUT WARSMAN LANDING ON HIS FEET" said Travis

"Barry responds with the Irish whip, sending Warsman into the ropes, Barry ducks under the clothesline attempts, both men rebound off opposite sides of the ring, AND BARRY WITH THE BULLDOG ONTO WARSMAN" said Ryan

"But Warsman quickly back to his feet AND BARRY WITH THE SPINNING HEEL KICK" said Travis

"I'm honestly surprised by that kick by Barry" said Ryan

"Warsman rolls out of the ring, Barry sets up for something but Warsman moves out of the way" said Travis

"MARKK takes Warsman's place in the ring, Barry tags in Joseph Winters" said Ryan

"Winters charges at MARKK, the masked man sends Winters into the ropes, attempt at the kick but Winters ducks under it, BUT MARKK WITH THE SLAP" said Travis

"MARKK, Irish whips the Zero G champion into the ropes" said Ryan

"Winters rebounds off the ropes, MARKK attempt at the back body drop BUT WINTERS, ROLLING OVER THE BACK OF MARKK" said Travis

"Winters landing on his feet, attempt at the shoulder block but doesn't take MARKK down" said Ryan

"Winters rebounds off the ropes, MARKK sidesteps, WINTERS goes over the top rope, lands on the apron, MARKK attempt at the baseball slide, Winters avoids it and MARKK sent out of the ring" said Travis

"Winters still on the apron AND A HURRICANRANA TO MARKK" said Ryan

"Well now, anyone can enter the ring now, Warsman enters the ring for his team, Bruiser Bencia for his" said Travis

"Staredown, Warsman rebounds off the ropes, attempt at the shoulder block and WHOA" said Ryan

"THAT SHOULDER BLOCK THAT WAS MEANT TO TAKE DOWN BRUISER ACTUALLY TOOK DOWN WARSMAN" said Travis

"Warsman quickly back to his feet, AND A RIGHT HAND to the World Champion" said Ryan

"Now Warsman, Irish whips Bruiser Bencia into the corner, Warsman attempt at the Player's Boot, BUT BRUISER SIDESTEPS" said Travis

"That counter sent Warsman off his feet, now the Seven Footer rolling out of the ring" said Ryan

"MARKK taking Warsman's place in the match, Bruiser Bencia makes the tag to Brutal Barry" said Travis

"AND MARKK IS JUST SCARED OF THIS BIG MAN" said Ryan

"Brutal Barry looking around the arena, AND MARKK with the punch to the gut" said Travis

"Now MARKK, Irish whip, sends Barry into the ropes, AND MARKK ABLE TO CONNECT WITH THE ATOMIC DROP" said Ryan

"MARKK picking up Brutal Barry again, another Irish whip but Barry reverses it, MARKK sent into the ropes AND THIS TIME BARRY WITH THE ATOMIC DROP" said Travis

"Now Barry applies a grounded Armlock but Thunder Long in with the shot to the head" said Ryan

"Now Long, applying the necklock, hooks the arms AND CONNECTS with the double underhook Suplex" said Travis

"MARKK leaves the ring" said Ryan

"Now Long rebounds off the ropes AND A KNEE DROP across the chest of Brutal Barry" said Travis

"Barry trying to crawl to the corner to make a tag, Long with a shot to the face of Winters, taking him off the apron" said Ryan

"Long and Barry both escape the ring, now Bruiser Bencia takes Barry's place, now Bruiser leaving the ring AND LONG with a right hand to the face, now Bruiser leaning against the apron, Long goes back after Winters, lifting him up for a press AND HE TOSSES HIM INTO THE FRONT ROW OF THE CROWD" said Travis

"Bruiser and Warsman in the ring, Warsman using his foot to choke out a grounded World Champ" said Ryan

"Also in the ring, Brutal Barry with hot after shot to the face of MARKK" said Travis

"AND MARKK with the punch to the face of Barry" said Ryan

"Warsman releases Bruiser and the World Champ rolling out of the ring" said Travis

"On the outside, Long still going after Winters, AND A SUPLEX TO THE FLOOR" said Ryan

"In the ring, MARKK and Warsman double teaming Brutal Barry, double Irish whip into the ropes, could be setting up for a double clothesline, NO! Double kick to the gut of Brutal Barry" said Travis

"Barry rolls out of the ring, in comes Bruiser, trying to take down the legs of Warsman but the Russian with the forearm shots to the back" said Ryan

"Warsman picks up the World Champ, snapmare there, and a knee drop by Warsman" said Travis

"AND MARKK WITH AN ELBOW DROP" said Ryan

"MARKK picking up Bruiser again, forearm shot and Bruiser taken down and rolls out of the ring" said Travis

"Winters enters the ring, Warsman with a kick to the Zero G Champion, now an Irish whip, Winters sent into the ropes, AND WARSMAN WITH THE FLAPJACK" said Ryan

"Warsman picks up Winters again, Irish whip again into the ropes, now going for the spinebuster BUT WINTERS WITH THE FACEBREAKER" said Travis

"And Warsman tags in Long, Winters tags in Bruiser Bencia, and Long tags in MARKK" said Ryan

"Bruiser ducks under the clothesline by MARKK, BUT THE MASKED MAN WITH THE SLAP" said Travis

"And Bruiser with the frying pan chop, MARKK with the right hand, these 2 exchanging blows" said Ryan

"AND BRUISER WITH ANOTHER SUPERKICK, we hardly see moves like that from the World Champ but we've seen it twice in this match" said Travis

"Bruiser Irish whips MARKK into the corner, charges at him, MARKK caught him with the head scissors AND BRUISER WITH THE POWERBOMB" said Ryan

"Bruiser picks up MARKK again, AND BRUISER WITH THE BODY SLAM" said Travis

"Now Bruiser going to the top rope, Bruiser isn't a high flyer but he still likes to fly sometimes" said Ryan

"BRUISER GOES FOR THE FROG SPLASH but MARKK rolling out of the way in time" said Travis

"NOW MARKK APPLYING A SHARPSHOOTER" said Ryan

"But quickly releases the submission" said Travis

"MARKK with a kick to the back, Bruiser rolls out of the ring" said Ryan

"Brutal Barry comes into the ring, MARKK with the slap, Barry sent into the ropes AND A SLAP to the face of MARKK" said Travis

"MARKK with another slap to the face, Barry sent into the ropes again and another slap, sends MARKK into the ropes this time" said Ryan

"And MARKK with a right hand to the face of Brutal Barry AND BARRY WITH A KICK TO THE FACE OF MARKK" said Travis

"MARKK sent out of the ring, Warsman comes in now" said Ryan

"Warsman attempts at the bike kick but Barry sidesteps, and sweeps the leg of Warsman" said Travis

"Now Barry, picks up Warsman, Irish whip into the ropes, but Warsman turns it around" said Ryan

"Brutal Barry sent into the ropes, but he puts on the breaks in the centre of the ring, now Barry able to Irish whip Warsman into the ropes, AND BARRY WITH A VARIATION OF THE DROP TOE HOLD, SENDING WARSMAN STRAIGHT OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"MARKK goes in now, AND TOSSES BARRY RIGHT OUT OF THE RING" said Ryan

"Winters in the ring now, MARKK charges at him BUT WINTERS with the Tilt A Whirl backbreaker to MARKK" said Travis

"AND LONG FROM BEHIND with the forearm to the back of the head of Winters" said Ryan

"Long and MARKK, double Irish whip Winters into the ropes, MARKK, sets up for a powerbomb BUT WINTERS REVERSED IT WITH A DROPKICK TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD OF THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"Now MARKK charging at Winters, Zero G Champion sidesteps, sending MARKK into the ropes" said Ryan

"MARKK rebounds off the ropes Winters drops down underneath him, MARKK rebounds off the opposite ropes, Winters sweeps the leg in such a way THAT MARKK DROPKICKS THUNDER LONG ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING" said Travis

"And Winters on the top rope AND A SOMERSAULT TO THUNDER LONG ALL THE WAY TO THE FLOOR" said Ryan

"Brutal Barry and MARKK back in the ring, MARKK in the corner, Barry charges at him, MARKK sidesteps, now Brutal Barry in the corner, MARKK charges at him but this time Barry sidesteps" said Travis

"AND BARRY WITH A DOUBLE UNDERHOOK BACKBREAKER TO MARKK" said Ryan

"Now Barry going to the top rope, goes for the Frog Splash but MARKK rolling out of harms way" said Travis

"MARKK picking up Barry AND A BODY SLAM TO THE CIRCUS CLOWN" said Ryan

"AND NOW MARKK APPLYING A MODIFIED INVERTED ABDOMINAL STRETCH" said Travis

"This hold looks painful" said Ryan

"And Brutal Barry has no choice but to tap out" said Travis

"Here are your winners, by submission, Warsman, Thunder Long and MARKK" said Lola

"Well, MARKK, Thunder Long and Warsman able to pick up the win tonight with that submission hold from MARKK" said Ryan

"These 3 gain momentum heading into No Man's Land, if MARKK can get that hold locked un against Joseph Winters inside the Steel Cage, we will see a new Zero G Champion" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>At No Man's Land:<strong>

**1) Joseph Winters (c) vs MARKK in a cage match for the Zero G Championship**

**2) H20 (c) vs Jack Threlfall and Thunderbolt in a tag team cage match for the World Tag Team Titles**

**3) Duke Jackson (c) vs Jason Cage in a Hospital Brawl for the EFW Hardcore Championship**

**4) Jennifer Smith (c) vs Tristen Colden in a cage match for the EFW Blossoms Championship**

**5) Devil Child vs Steven Edens in a Roulette Match where if Edens loses, he must retire**

**6) Warsman vs Brutal Barry with the winner getting a shot at the EFW World Heavyweight Championship at Endurance**

**7) Bruiser Bencia (c) vs Thunder Long in a cage match for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship**

**Who do you think will win?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	27. No Man's Land

Time for No Man's Land, the EFW version of TNA Lockdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Walk Away by Five Finger Death Punch)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"We are live in Brooklyn, it is No Man's Land, I'm Travis Cade alongside my broadcast partner, Ryan Fawcer" said Travis

"Tonight 5 Titles will be on the line as well as a career and a title opportunity" said Ryan

"Tonight the Zero G, Blossom, Hardcore, Tag and World Heavyweight titles are at stake, also Steven Edens must win his match tonight or he must retire, but also, Warsman faces Brutal Barry and the winner faces the World Heavyweight Champion at Endurance" said Travis

Joseph Winter's music plays and the Zero G Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer.

"This opening contest is a steel cage match for the EFW Zero G Championship, introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, he is the current EFW Zero G Champion, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"Well, Joseph Winters in his first title defence, his opponent was picked in a six pack challenge, Demonic DJ, Giant Guppy, MARKK, John Pecker, Devil Child and Furious Frye fought with passion until only one man was left" said Travis

'Steal Your Soul' by Hollywood Undead plays and MARKK made his way to the ring, with Kevin Stang by his side. The fans boo him.

"And his opponent, from Wherever the hell he desires, MARKK" said Lola

"Well, MARKK was able to win the six pack challenge, in my opinion, he earned it" said Ryan

"The cage has been lowered, Zero G title at stake, MARKK has tried to win the World Title in the past but has always come up short" said Travis

The bell rings

"Here we go, lock up to start, Winters turns it into a hammerlock, MARKK turning it around into one of his own, Winters turning it back around, then MARKK, they're going round and round" said Ryan

"Winters now with a back elbow and a Jaw breaker" said Travis

"MARKK, backing into a corner, AND WINTERS with a running double knee to the face of MARKK" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Only a count of one, Winters, picking up MARKK, Winters rebounds off the ropes, GOING FOR THE SUPERKICK" said Travis

"NO! MARKK moving out of the way and accidently superkicking the cage wall" said Ryan

"AND MARKK WITH A RUNNING BODY SPLASH INTO THE WALL" said Travis

"MARKK is a dangerous man, on three occasions, he nearly won the world title" said Ryan

"MARKK, picking up the Zero G Champion, could be setting up for the Dead On Arrival" said Travis

"He's setting up, NO! WINTERS WITH THE REVERSAL" said Ryan

"An inverted piledriver to counter the Dead On Arrival, MARKK quickly back up, AND WINTERS WITH THE BACK FLIP KICK" said Travis

"Wait, Winters going to the top rope" said Ryan

"No, he's not, he's going to the top of the cage" said Travis

"Is he going for the escape?" asked Ryan

"No, WINTERS WITH THE SHOOTING STAR PRESS FROM THE TOP OF THE STEEL CAGE" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the EFW Zero G Champion, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"Winters with a successful title defence tonight, but how long will we see him as the EFW Zero G Champion?" asked Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Stuff that is found in a hospital (Eg. Bedpans, Charts, Wheelchairs, Crutches etc.) are scattered around the ring, on the ramp is a gurney. Next to the stage is an Ambulance.

"It is time for the hospital brawl for the EFW Hardcore Championship" said Travis

Duke Jackson's music plays and the Hardcore Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"This next bout is a Hospital Brawl and it is for the EFW Hardcore Championship, the winner is the first one to place their opponent on the gurney, push it up the ramp and place their opponent in the ambulance, introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the current EFW Hardcore Champion, 'The Freak Show' DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"Duke Jackson is ready for this championship match" said Ryan

"He has to, he has to defend the title every week" said Travis

Jason Cage's music plays and Jason walks to the ring. The fans cheer.

"And his opponent, the challenger, from Modesto, California, 'The Hells Angel' JASON CAGE" said Lola

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Hospital Brawl for the Hardcore Title, lock up to begin" said Travis

"Both men release the lock up, another one now" said Ryan

"Duke and Jason are both dangerous in Hardcore based matches, you saw the Extreme Elimination Chamber" said Travis

"Jason turning the Lock up into a side headlock takedown" said Ryan

"Jason wrapping his arms around the head and arm of Duke Jackson AND NOW JASON CAGE APPLYING A LAST CHANCERY" said Travis

"Remember that both these men have competed for other championships, Duke has competed for the Zero G Championship, Jason has competed for the Tag Titles and the World Heavyweight Title" said Ryan

"Duke is able to escape the Last Chancery" said Travis

"Duke using the ropes to get back up to his feet, Jason charging right at him, BUT DUKE PULLS DOWN THE ROPE IN TIME, SENDS JASON CAGE TO THE ARENA FLOOR" said Ryan

"Duke following Jason out AND JASON, SMACKING A BEDPAN IN DUKE'S FACE" said Travis

"Jason, picking Duke up again, AND TOSSING HIM, BACK FIRST, INTO THE BARRICADE" said Ryan

"Jason Cage is a dangerous man when he wants to be, and he's gotta be pissed at the outcome of the Extreme Elimination Chamber last month" said Travis

"Because he lost?" said Ryan

"No, because he came in last place" said Travis

"Anyway, Jason, picking up the Hardcore Champion again, leaning him against the barricade" said Ryan

"Cage picking up a chard AND SMACKING IT IN THE FACE OF DUKE JACKSON" said Travis

"Sent him into the audience, now Jason leaning Duke over the barricade" said Ryan

"Jason now, standing on the barricade AND JASON WITH A HUGE LEG DROP TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD OF DUKE JACKSON" said Travis

"Jason dragging Duke Jackson over to the stretcher" said Ryan

"AND DUKE PUSHING JASON INTO THE STEEL RING POST" said Travis

"Now Duke going for something...is that a doctor's robe?" asked Ryan

"OH MY GOD, DUKE JACKSON USING A DOCTORS ROBE TO CHOAK OUT JASON CAGE" said Travis

"AND JASON escapes with that back elbow, Jason, grabbing the head of Duke Jackson...AND TOSSING HIM INTO THE GURNEY" said Ryan

"Duke is down, Jason getting that Gurney back upright, picking up Duke again, now he's got him onto the gurney" said Travis

"All he has to do is push it up the ramp, into the ambulance and shut the door" said Ryan

"That's what he's doing, but Duke got off about half way" said Travis

"Duke fought hard to hold championship gold and he's not going to give it up that easy" said Ryan

"AND DUKE with a dropkick, sending Jason over the gurney" said Travis

"Duke going around the gurney AND JASON, SENDING THE STRETCHER RIGHT INTO THE GUT OF DUKE JACKSON" said Ryan

"Jason placing Duke back on the Stretcher, pushing him up the ramp, and Duke gets off again on the stage" said Travis

"Duke WITH A HUGE KICK TO THE FACE OF JASON CAGE" said Ryan

"Jason backed up against the monitor, Duke charging at Jason, BUT JASON SIDESTEPPED IT" said Travis

"Duke sent shoulder first into the monitor, Jason, moving back to the stretcher, now, positioning it at the end of the stage" said Ryan

"Duke charging at Jason again, BUT JASON SIDESTEPPED IT AGAIN, and WOAH, DUKE HIT THE STRETCHER WITH SO MUCH IMPACT THAT HE WAS SENT STRAIGHT INTO THE AMBULANCE" said Travis

"AND JASON SHUTS THE DOOR, WE HAVE A NEW HARDCORE CHAMPION" said Ryan

"Here is your winner and the NEW EFW HARDCORE CHAMPION, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Cage capturing his first title in EFW, congratulations to Jason Cage" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Jennifer Smith's music plays and the EFW Blossoms Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for her.

"The following is a Steel Cage Match for the EFW Blossoms Championship, introducing first, from Gainesville, Georgia, she is the current EFW Blossoms Champion, JENNIFER SMITH" said Lola

"Jennifer Smith, an impressive Blossoms Champion, she has held the title for 2 months, tying the record for longest title reign with former champion, Ashley Marie Brooks" said Ryan

'Unchained' by Blood on the Dance Floor plays and Tristen Colden does backflips down the ramp. The fans boo her.

"And introducing the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois, TRISTEN COLDEN" said Lola

"Tristen Colden, dangerous female, wife of WWE Superstar, Kane" said Ryan

The Bell Rings.

"Here we go, a blossoms steel cage match for the EFW Blossoms Championship" said Ryan

"Both ladies starting off with a test of strength, Colden showing more strength, able to overpower Jennifer Smith" said Travis

"BUT JENNIFER, with a Monkey Flip, Jennifer is the quicker of the 2" said Ryan

"Both ladies back to their feet, AND JENNIFER WITH THE ROLL UP" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a count of one, AND TRISTEN INTO THE ROLL UP" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Another count of one, AND JENNIFER INTO THE BACKSLIDE" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Another count of one, both ladies back to their feet, AND TRISTEN WITH A SPINNING HEEL KICK" said Ryan

"Tristen with a spinning heel kick out of nowhere" said Travis

"Colden is an impressive wrestler" said Ryan

"Colden quickly into the cover" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Another count of one" said Ryan

"Jennifer seems like she may lose her title here" said Travis

"Uh oh, Colden, TOSSING JENNIFER SMITH RIGHT INTO THE CAGE WALL" said Ryan

"Colden, dangerous here" said Travis

"Now Colden, getting ready to escape" said Ryan

"BUT JENNIFER, getting back up and grabbing the ankle of Tristen Colden" said Travis

"Tristen pulled back in the ring, JENNIFER, applying the full nelson, could be attempting the Country House, BUT TRISTEN WITH THE ROLL UP TO REVERSE" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW EFW BLOSSOMS CHAMPION, TRISTEN COLDEN" said Lola

"Well, Colden able to become the third Blossoms Champion, how will this affect the Blossoms division?" asked Travis

==Commercial Break==

H20's music plays and the EFW Tag Team Champions approach the ring together. The Fans Cheer for them.

"The following is a steel cage tag match for the EFW World Tag Team Championships, introducing first, at a combined weight of 470 pounds, they are the current EFW World Tag Team Champions, Hunter Blakesfield, Hannah Layla, H20" said Lola

"The World Tag Team Champions, the fans love these guys, they are fan favourites" said Ryan

"I love watching these guys together, they don't seem like a possible tag team but they are the most successful team in EFW, being the only team to hold the titles on more than one occasion" said Travis

Jack Threlfall's music plays, pyro goes off and Jack Threlfall and Thunderbolt approach the ring together. The fans cheer for them.

"And their opponents, the challengers, the team of JACK THRELFALL and THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

"Here these 2 come, Jack Threlfall, EFW's first British wrestler and his friend, Thunderbolt, these 2 actually started off as rivals but after Threlfall came to the aid of Thunderbolt, they became friends" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Here we go, tag team steel cage match, no pinfalls and no submissions in this, in order to win this, both members of one team must get out of the Steel Cage" said Travis

"AND WE BEGIN, Hunter Blakesfield going right after Jack Threlfall, Hannah going straight for Thunderbolt" said Ryan

"You gotta be careful when it comes to H20 because you have no idea what they can do" said Travis

"Hunter, setting Threlfall up for a potential Giant Swing...NO! Hunter, slingshot Jack Threlfall right into the Steel Wall" said Ryan

"Hannah, using the ropes to his advantage, choking out Thunderbolt" said Travis

"WOAH, Hannah Layla, climbing over Thunderbolt to try to escape the cage early" said Ryan

"BUT THUNDERBOLT, GRABBING THE ANKLE OF HANNAH LAYLA" said Travis

"Hannah, kicking away Thunderbolt, WAIT! HUNTER JUST PULLED DOWN HIS OWN PARTNER" said Ryan

"What is he doing?" asked Travis

"Wait, Hunter and Hannah appear to be arguing, Thunderbolt charging at the champs, AND H20 SIDESTEP AND SLAM THUNDERBOLT INTO THE CAGE WALL" said Ryan

"What is going on with the Tag Champs?" asked Travis

"Hunter, asking for the cage door to be opened, it is, but now Hunter appears to be setting up for a spear" said Ryan

"Hannah getting Threlfall, now setting him up with the corner" said Travis

"Hannah, Irish whips Threlfall into the corner with Hunter" said Ryan

"HUNTER, BACK BODY DROP, SENDS THRELFALL OVER THE ROPES, OUT THE DOOR AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR" said Travis

"Jack Threlfall has escaped the cage" said Ryan

"What are they doing? They just allowed one of their challengers to escape" said Travis

"Threlfall is out of the ring, now he can't get back in" said Ryan

"Now Hannah trying to escape, Hunter gets Thunderbolt, NOW APPLYING THE HUNT LOCK, THAT MODIFIED CLOVERLEAF" said Travis

"Thunderbolt cannot escape, AND HE TAPS OUT, BUT THEIR ARE NO SUBMISSIONS, meanwhile, Hannah Layla has escaped the cage" said Ryan

"Hannah Layla has escaped the cage" said Travis

"H20 came into this with the perfect strategy, Hunter has worn down the legs of Thunderbolt, but since the only champion left in the ring is Hunter, Thunderbolt can't lift him up for the Nevada Driver and the cage prevents the 619, Thunderbolt would need to use the 450 to wear down Hunter, but Thunderbolt is on wobbly legs and Hunter can regain consciousness before Thunderbolt escapes" said Ryan

"Now Hunter goes to escape, he's halfway up, BUT THUNDERBOLT, hot in pursuit, Thunderbolt, has his arms around Hunter, could be attempting a German Suplex" said Travis

"WAIT, Hunter, hooking the head, now the leg, oh no, when Hunter has a hold of an opponent like this, only one thing could be coming..." said Ryan

"EIGHT SECOND RIDE, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD JUST HIT THE EIGHT SECOND RIDE FROM HALFWAY UP THE CAGE WALL" said Travis

"Now Hunter going back up the cage" said Ryan

"He's halfway up" said Travis

"Thunderbolt is not moving" said Ryan

"Hunter is on the top" said Travis

"Hunter coming down" said Ryan

"AND HUNTER IS DOWN" said Travis

"Here are your winners, and STILL EFW World Tag Team Champions, H20" said Lola

"H20, retaining the tag titles, well done" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Steven Edens' music plays and Edens approaches the ring. The fans cheer him.

"The following contest is a roulette match, the match starts as a one on one match, at random time intervals, the rules of the match will change, the person to score a victory in the current rules will win, introducing first, STEVEN EDENS" said Lola

"Well, this is wrestling's first Roulette Match, remember that The Asian Alliance made Edens agree to put his career on the line in this match" said Ryan

"That's right, if Steven Edens loses, he will retire" said Travis

Korean Music plays and Devil Child approaches the ring, carrying the South Korean flag with him. The fans boo him.

"And his opponent, from South Korea, DEVIL CHILD" said Lola

"Devil Child, says he wants to avenge his partner, Shogun Yanai, because in a battle royal, Steven Edens and Caeden Farrell worked together to eliminate Shogun Yanai, this led to this match" said Travis

The bell rings

"Here we go, one fall match to begin, but at any time, the rules can change, you don't know what match you could be fighting in next, you could go from a submission match, to a table match, to a lumberjack match, to an extreme rules match" said Ryan

"Both men begin with a simple tie up, Edens turning it into a wristlock" said Travis

"Now Devil Child tries to turn it into one of his own, but no use, Edens just tightening the Wristlock" said Ryan

"Devil Child with the forward roll, able to turn that into a Hammerlock" said Travis

"Edens, back elbows in an attempt to escape, he does and follows it up with a jawbreaker" said Ryan

"Now Edens applying a side headlock, could be going for Sweet Dreams" said Travis

"Trying to put this match away before the rules change for the first time" said Ryan

"Devil Child able to fight out of it" said Travis

"Edens releases the side headlock AND DEVIL CHILD WITH THE RUNNING SHOULDER BLOCK" said Ryan

"Now Edens into the cover" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a count at one, less than a minute to go before the rules change in this roulette match" said Ryan

"Now Edens back to his feet, DEVIL CHILD, ATTEMPTING THE DEMON HORNS" said Travis

"But Edens grabbing the ropes, preventing impact" said Ryan

"And Edens into the bridge" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count, you're gonna need to do more damage" said Travis

"The rules have been changed to a CHAIRS MATCH" said Lola

"Well, now the rules are that the use of steel chairs is legal" said Ryan

"And Edens looking for Sweet Dreams again, Devil Child fights out again, AND A SPINNING HEEL KICK" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a count of 1, Edens definitely wants to win because if he doesn't, he will be fired" said Ryan

"Edens back to his feet, Devil Child now throwing punches to Steven Edens, but Steven able to roll out of the ring" said Travis

"Wait, multiple EFW superstars approaching the ring from the crowd" said Ryan

"What are they doing?" asked Travis

"Devil Child throwing Edens back into the ring" said Ryan

"The rules have been changed to a LUMBERJACK MATCH" said Lola

"That explains it, 20 EFW superstars and managers surrounding the ring" said Travis

"Back in the ring, Devil Child backing Edens into the corner, Irish whip attempt into the opposite corner, Edens reverses it into one of his own, sending Devil Child into the corner, WAIT, one of the Lumberjacks just grabbed the ankle of Devil Child" said Ryan

"Devil Child distracted by the Lumberjack, Edens looking to take advantage AND HE QUICKLY HITS THE TORNADO DDT" said Travis

"Now Edens quickly picking up Devil Child, side headlock applied, AND HE HITS DEVIL CHILD WITH THE SWEET DREAMS" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, STEVEN EDENS" said Lola

"Well done Edens, keeping his career" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Warsman's music plays and Warsman approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"This bout scheduled for one fall is to determine the number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, introducing first, standing 7 feet tall, from Moscow, Russia, in the former Soviet Union, WARSMAN" said Lola

"Well, in order to determine the participants in this match, there was a 20 man royal rumble, the final 2 compete in this match, when Warsman accidently eliminated Giant Guppy, that decided the people who compete in this match" said Ryan

Creepy Circus music plays and Brutal Barry approaches the ring, pretending to limp. The fans boo him.

"And his opponent, from the Circus of Insanity, BRUTAL BARRY" said Lola

"I do not like this guy, he's weird, he's creepy" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go, a staredown by these 2 300 plus pounders" said Travis

"Warsman with a push, Barry with a push, Warsman attempts the punch, Barry counters AND BARRY WITH A PUNCH" said Ryan

"Another punch, one more, Barry attempts the body slam, BUT WARSMAN, WITH THE ELBOWS TO THE FACE" said Travis

"AND WARSMAN WITH THE RUNNING CROSS BODY" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count there" said Ryan

"Warsman back on his feet, AND A STOMP to the back of Brutal Barry" said Travis

"Warsman picks up Barry, front necklock applied, could be going for a DDT, NO! A huge forearm smash to the back of Brutal Barry" said Ryan

"Warsman hooks the arm, AND ANOTHER SHOT TO THE BACK" said Travis

"Now the Russian, requesting for the circus clown to get back up" said Ryan

"The clown on one knee AND A THIRD shot to the back" said Travis

"Now grabbing the head, AND SLAMMING IT INTO HIS KNEE" said Ryan

"Now Warsman going to attempt the Body Slam AND LOOK AT THE STRENGTH OF WARSMAN" said Travis

"Now Warsman picking up Barry again AND ANOTHER BODY SLAM" said Ryan

"Barry down AND WARSMAN, literally walking over the back of Brutal Barry" said Travis

"Warsman picking up Barry once again, Irish whip into the corner" said Ryan

"NOW A STRONG IRISH WHIP INTO THE OTHER CORNER" said Travis

"Now Warsman WITH A RUNNING SHOULDER BARGE IN THE CORNER" said Ryan

"Now Warsman, facing away from Brutal Barry AND A HUGE BACK ELBOW" said Travis

"NOW A HEADBUTT BY WARSMAN" said Ryan

"Remember that Warsman delivers some of the most dangerous headbutts in the company, his running Headbutt and The Malevolent Moscow, that sick, Diving Headbutt" said Travis

"Now Warsman, just being sick, choking out Brutal Barry, has till a count of 5 to break" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! Warsman breaks

"Warsman breaks, now going for another Headbutt, BUT BARRY MOVING OUT OF THE WAY" said Ryan

"Barry, rebounds off the ropes AND A RUNNING PUNCH TO THE HEAD OF WARSMAN" said Travis

"But Warsman not taken down, Barry rebounds off the ropes again AND A BACK ELBOW" said Ryan

"Warsman still now down" said Travis

"Now a backhand chop, sends Warsman sent into the corner" said Ryan

"Another backhand chop, and another, now grabbing Warsman by the mask AND SLAMMING HIS FACE INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"SLAMMING THE FACE OF THE RUSSIAN INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, HE HAS TILL A COUNT OF 5 TO BREAK" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! Barry stops

"Barry, rebounds off the ropes, charges at Warsman BUT WARSMAN WITH THE BOOT FROM OUT OF NOWHERE" said Travis

"Barry back to his feet, leaning against the ropes, AND WASMAN with the backhand chop" said Ryan

"Now Warsman APPLYING A BEARHUG" said Travis

"Barry struggling to escape, he just can't get out of this hold" said Ryan

"Wait, I think that Brutal Barry may have passed out" said Travis

"Referee raising Barry's arm, if it falls 3 times, this match goes to Warsman" said Ryan

"Barry's arm falls the first time" said Travis

"Raising the arm again, and down it goes" said Ryan

"Referee raising the arm again BUT THIS TIME, IT STAYS UP" said Travis

"Now Barry, punches to the face of Warsman, in an attempt to escape the Bearhug" said Ryan

"AND HE DID IT, WARSMAN RELEASES THE BEARHUG" said Travis

"Barry rebounds off the ropes, SHOULDER BLOCK TO WARSMAN, but the 7 footer still on his feet" said Ryan

"Barry goes for it again, looking for the shoulder block, hits it again but Warsman still standing" said Travis

"Barry rebounds off the ropes one more time, BUT WARSMAN WITH THE BACK ELBOW" said Ryan

"Warsman, picking up Barry again, Irish whip's him into the ropes, Barry rebounds off the ropes, AND WARSMAN with the kick to the gut, SENDING BARRY OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"Warsman following Barry out, Barry up, WARSMAN with the backhand chop, Barry leaning against the steel ring post" said Ryan

"Warsman going for the headbutt, BUT BARRY MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, WARSMAN SENT HEAD FIRST INTO THE POST" said Travis

"Barry temporarily incapacitated Warsman, WAIT, BRUTAL BARRY, PEELING THE PROTECTIVE PADDING OFF THE ARENA FLOOR" said Ryan

"Now Barry going after Warsman, dragging him over to the exposed floor, oh no!" said Travis

"Barry appears to be setting up for a piledriver" said Ryan

"I hope not, the piledriver is illegal" said Travis

"WARSMAN, back body drops Barry onto the concrete" said Ryan

"Warsman, gets Barry back in the ring and follows him in himself" said Travis

"Warsman, picking up Barry again, Irish whips Barry into the ropes, Barry rebounds off the ropes, DODGES THE BOOT BY WARSMAN" said Ryan

"Barry rebounds off the ropes again AND HITS A HUGE CLOTHESLINE, TAKING DOWN BOTH MEN" said Travis

"Brutal Barry, using the ropes to get back to his feet, he does, Brutal Barry is the first to get back to a vertical base" said Ryan

"Warsman back to his feet too, AND BARRY WITH A HUGE BODY SLAM" said Travis

"Barry rebounds off the ropes again, AND A HUGE SENTON" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT?! A KICKOUT AT 2" said Travis

"Warsman slowly getting back to his feet, Barry setting him up for the Circus Cutter" said Ryan

"Warsman back up, BARRY GOING FOR THE CUTTER, BUT WARSMAN PUSHES HIM OFF" said Travis

"Barry nearly sent into the ropes AND WARSMAN WITH THE RUNNING HEADBUTT" said Ryan

"Now Warsman going to the top rope, AND WARSMAN WITH THE MALEVOLENT MOSCOW" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, WARSMAN" said Lola

"Warsman is the new Number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship" said Ryan

"In one month, the 7 foot Russian will face the EFW World Heavyweight Champion with the title on the line, but who will it be? We find out next" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Thunder Long's music plays and the former professional boxer approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"Well, here we go with the main event, Thunder Long facing Bruiser Bencia for the World Heavyweight Championship" said Ryan

'Redneck Nation' by Moccasin Creek plays and the EFW World Heavyweight Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"AND HERE COMES BRUISER BENCIA, as tradition dictates, entering the ring second" said Travis

"This bout is your main event of the evening, a steel cage match for the EFW World Heavyweight championship, introducing first, the challenger, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

The fans boo

"And his opponent, from Fort Worth, Texas, weighing 266 pounds, he is the current EFW World Heavyweight Champion, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

The fans cheer.

The bell rings

"And we begin, steel cage match for the World Heavyweight Championship" said Ryan

"Staredown by these two, champion and challenger" said Travis

"And Bruiser, for some reason, punching himself in the face, probably showing that he is pumped up and ready for this" said Ryan

"AND BRUISER, throwing the first punch with a hard right hand to the face of Long" said Travis

"AND A STOMP on the hand and fingers of Thunder Long" said Ryan

"Bruiser follows it up with a kick to the side of the head" said Travis

"World Champ, waiting for Long to get up, AND A PUNCH to the side of the head, got tired of waiting" said Ryan

"Now Bruiser climbing the cage, looking to escape, but Thunder Long from behind" said Travis

"Both men on the top rope, Long with back elbows to the mid section of Bruiser Bencia" said Ryan

"Back elbow to the head and Bruiser goes down" said Travis

"Long drops down and now a kick to the head of Bruiser Bencia" said Ryan

"Bruiser back to his feet, leaning against the ropes and Long with kick after kick to the gut, Bruiser gets taken off his feet" said Travis

"And Long with a stomp to the face" said Ryan

"Now Long just using the cage like a cheese grater on the face of Bruiser Bencia" said Travis

"Long, picking up Bruiser Bencia, right hand blocked by the World Champion, AND BRUISER with a right of his own" said Ryan

"Follows it up with another right hand, and another that's right on the money" said Travis

"The World Champ continues the offense with a forearm shot to the back that takes down Thunder Long" said Ryan

"Long tries to get back to his feet, AND BRUISER with a kick to the side of the head" said Travis

"Bruiser now, looking to escape, wait, he looks a bit hesitant" said Ryan

"Bruiser on the top rope, looking to escape, Long follows him up, and Long with back elbows but Bruiser not going down, wait, THUNDER LONG WITH A BACK SUPLEX FROM THE TOP ROPE" said Travis

"Both men struggling to get back to their feet, but Long crawls into the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2 on the World Champion" said Travis

"Long now, getting Bruiser back to his feet, looking to slam his face into the cage wall, BUT BRUISER, puts on the breaks, back elbow to the gut of Thunder Long and a Headbutt to follow up" said Ryan

"Long sent into the corner, Bruiser with a right hand to the temple" said Travis

"Following that up with more punches to the head of the former boxer, taking Long down" said Ryan

"Now Bruiser applying the choke hold on the challenger" said Travis

"Now Bruiser going back to escape again BUT LONG FROM BEHIND WITH A LEAPING FOREARM SMASH" said Ryan

"WHOA, Bruiser Bencia's foot is hooked in that top turnbuckle, he's stuck" said Travis

"Now Long with multiple forearm shots to the mid section, referee, Billy Kyler, able to release the ankle" said Ryan

"Bruiser is in pain, favouring the ankle, and Long just stomps on it" said Travis

"Now picking up the leg of Bruiser Bencia AND AN ELBOW DROP TO THE LEG" said Ryan

"Now dragging the World Champ by the ankle and another elbow drop" said Travis

"Bruiser using the ropes to get back to his feet, and Long with multiple kicks to the leg of Bruiser Bencia" said Ryan

"World Champ trying to escape, Long not trying to stop him, just throwing punches to the leg of Bruiser Bencia" said Travis

"Bruiser is half way up, Long rebounds off the ropes AND A FOREARM to the leg of Bruiser, taking the World Champ down to the floor" said Ryan

"World Champ down, NOW LONG, USING THE CAGE WALL AS A CHEESE GRATER ON THE FACE OF BRUISER BENCIA AGAIN" said Travis

"And Bruiser has been cut open, Bruiser Bencia is bleeding" said Ryan

"Long, picking up Bencia, going to ram him into the cage wall BUT BRUISER TURNS IT AROUND, SLAMMING LONG INTO THE CAGE WALL" said Travis

"Bruiser can't put pressure on his leg now, limping towards Thunder Long, and a kick to the head" said Ryan

"AND BRUISER'S LEG JUST GAVE WAY, Bruiser is down, he's exhausted, he has a bad leg, he is bleeding, and this I match isn't even over yet" said Travis

"Bruiser throwing punches to his own knee, trying to get the blood flowing back to the leg" said Ryan

"Bruiser able to get back to his feet, Long does the same, and Bruiser with the spinning neckbreaker" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Long kicks out at 2, Bruiser slowly back to his feet, tries to climb the cage wall again but his ankle is in too much pain" said Ryan

"NOW BRUISER with a kick to the side of the head of Thunder Long" said Travis

"Bruiser is in too much pain, he can't climb, now Bruiser, gets Long back to his feet, AND BRUISER WITH THE WRESTLING HERO SLAM" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT?! Another kickout by Thunder Long" said Travis

"Bruiser is exhausted, slowly back to his feet, now, grabbing the ankle of Thunder Long, WHOA, BRUISER BENCIA HAS LOCKED THUNDER LONG INTO A SHARPSHOOTER HOLD" said Ryan

"Thunder is in pain here, wait, Bruiser quickly released the Sharpshooter" said Travis

"Bruiser asking for the door to be opened but the stipulation is that an escape can only be made by climbing out through the roof" said Ryan

"Billy telling him that he can't, the door must remain closed AND BRUISER PUSHED BILLY OUT OF THE WAY" said Travis

"Bruiser shaking the door, Long back to his feet, and Bruiser with a shot to the face" said Ryan

"Now Bruiser has to think of something, WAIT, WHAT THE HELL?!" asked Travis

"Bruiser Bencia hit a baseball slide through the camera hole in the cage and dropkicked a cameraman" said Ryan

"What did he do that for?" asked Travis

"THIS IS WHY. BRUISER TRYING TO CRAWL OUT THE CAMERA HOLE" said Ryan

"That would count as an escape, but Long grabbing the ankle of Bencia" said Travis

"Long pulled Bruiser back in the cage AND NOW LONG APPLYING THE SHARPSHOOTER" said Ryan

"Bruiser crawling, he grabs the camera hole again, trying to crawl out again" said Travis

"Give me a weapon, give me a weapon" said Bruiser to the cameraman

"Bruiser yelling at the cameraman to give him a weapon" said Ryan

"That's the same cameraman he just took out, isn't it?" asked Travis

"It is, now the cameraman giving Bruiser Bencia, uh oh, the cameraman giving Bruiser Bencia a barbed wire baseball bat" said Ryan

"Out of fear, the cameraman gave Bruiser a barbed wire bat" said Travis

"Long releases the sharpshooter, now gloating, goes back after Bruiser but the World Champ pointing the bat at Long" said Ryan

"Long stops dead in his tracks at the sight of the bat" said Travis

"Bruiser takes a swing but Long moves out of the way, all Bruiser hit was the cage wall" said Ryan

"Bruiser takes another swing but Long avoided contact again, Bruiser only hit the top rope" said Travis

"A third swing by Bruiser but Long again avoids the contact, this time Bruiser hit the top turnbuckle" said Ryan

"Long with a back kick to the gut of Bruiser, now the right hand, and a backhand chop, takes the World Champ off his feet" said Travis

"Now Long, climbing the ropes, trying to escape, AND BRUISER BENCIA WITH THE BAT TO THE BACK OF THE LEG" said Ryan

"But Long not giving up, still trying to climb, AND LONG WITH ANOTHER BASEBALL BAT SHOT TO THE BACK OF THE LEG, TAKES DOWN THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"Both men off their feet, Bruiser able to get back up, Long gets back up too, Bruiser looking to smack Long in the face with that bat, BUT LONG WITH THE DROPKICK TO THE LEG AND BRUISER SENT FACE FIRST INTO THE BARBED WIRE" said Ryan

"Now Long has the bat, this is not good" said Travis

"Blood pouring from the face of Bruiser Bencia, now Long SWINGS AND HITS BRUISER BENCIA IN THE MID SECTION" said Ryan

"Bruiser still on his feet, AND ANOTHER SHOT TO THE GUT BY LONG" said Travis

"Bruiser on his knees, AND LONG WITH THE BARBED WIRE BAT TO THE BACK OF BRUISER" said Ryan

"This is getting intense, AND LONG WITH ANOTHER SHOT TO THE BACK" said Travis

"Bruiser able to get back to his face, AND LONG WITH THE BARBED WIRE RIGHT IN THE EYES OF BRUISER BENCIA" said Ryan

"AND BENCIA WITH THE DESPERATION SHOT, the low blow to Long, now the champ has the bat in his hand AND A SHOT TO THE HEAD OF THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"Referee checking on the condition of Thunder Long, AND BRUISER DROPS DOWN WITH THE BAT" said Ryan

"Now Thunder Long is busted open" said Travis

"Now Bruiser WRAPING THE ARM IN BARBED WIRE" said Ryan

"AND A SHOT TO THE FACE OF THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"Long in the corner and Bruiser Bencia with the shots, beating down Long" said Ryan

"Bruiser backing up into the opposite corner AND THE RUNNING KNEE TO THE FACE OF BRUISER BENCIA" said Travis

"Now Bruiser Bencia, trying to escape the cage once again" said Ryan

"Long back to his feet, but out of dizziness, ends up near the door" said Travis

"Bruiser is almost at the top, NOW LONG CLIMBING UP, THIS IS A RACE TO THE OUTSIDE" said Ryan

"Bruiser slightly ahead of Long, AND BRUISER DROPS DOWN, BRUISER BENCIA IS STILL THE EFW WORLD CHAMPION" said Travis

"Here is you winner and STILL EFW World Heavyweight Champion, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"Bruiser Bencia successfully retains the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, Long almost won the title back, but Bruiser was able to escape the cage to keep the title" said Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed No Man's Land<strong>

**Next PPV: ENDURANCE**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	28. Week 22

The first EFW since No Man's Land

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"WELCOME TO EXTREME FANFIC WRESTLING, I'm Travis Cade, with me is my broadcast partner, Ryan Fawcer" said Travis

"Thank you Travis, at No Man's Land, we saw new Hardcore and Blossoms Champions, but also, the World Heavyweight Championship stays with Bruiser Bencia" said Ryan

"We know who is the new Number one contender, Warsman faces Bruiser Bencia at Endurance for the World Heavyweight Championship, tonight we find out what match type it will be" said Travis

Thunder Long's music plays and Thunder Long approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Here comes a former World Heavyweight Champion, at No Man's Land, Long attempted to reclaim the World Title but he just came up short" said Travis

"HEY, at No Man's Land, I was unfairly screwed out of the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, I am the only true World Champion, not Bruiser, that is why, at Endurance, Warsman isn't facing Bruiser for the World Heavyweight Championship, I AM" said Long

Xander Taurus' music plays and the Co GM appears on stage. The fans cheer for him

"Listen Long, you've lucked out, you're out of World Title opportunities, I'm afraid that you can't have another World Title opportunity for as long as Brusier Bencia is the champion" said Xander

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, I AM THE TRUE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION" said Long

"No, Bruiser Bencia is the true champion, that is why, until Bruiser loses the title, you will not be the champion" said Xander

MARKK appears behind Long.

"Wait, that's MARKK, what's he doing out here?" asked Ryan

MARKK hooks the arms of Thunder Long, lifts him up and connects with double knees to the gut. After which, he grabs the microphone.

"TAURUS, I believe that I should have a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship, give me a match against this bag of crap, if I can beat him, make me the number one contender for the World Title" said MARKK

"MARKK, you got a deal. but we already have a number one contender, so if you want that match, you would have to wait until Endurance" said Xander

"I can wait that long" said MARKK

"Then you got a deal" said Xander

"One more thing, make it a last man standing match" said MARKK

"I like that, you got a deal" said Xander

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, before the break, Xander Taurus made a match for Endurance, MARKK faces Thunder Long and if MARKK can beat Thunder Long, he will be the number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship at the first PPV after Endurance, Summertime, I can't wait for that" said Travis

Freeze Frame by Dead By April plays and H20 approach the ring. The fans cheer for them.

"The following contest is set for one fall, introducing first, from Honolulu, Hawaii, weighing 223 pounds, he is one half of the EFW World Tag Team Champions, HANNAH LAYLA" said Lola

"Well, at No Man's Land, H20 defended the Tag Team titles against Jack Threlfall and Thunderbolt, we saw what appeared to be dysfunction, but before the show, Hunter told me that they walked into the match with a game plan and Hannah nearly went off the strategy" said Travis

Thunderbolt's music plays and the superhero walks to the ring. The fans cheer.

"And his opponent, from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

"Now, Thunderbolt, he was the last man left in the cage, after being hit with an Eight Second Ride from the halfway up the cage wall, he was knocked unconscious" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Both men start with a lock, Hannah able to quickly turn it into a wristlock" said Travis

"Now Thunderbolt, QUICK TO TURN IT INTO A FRANKENSTAINER" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Hannah Layla able to kick out at a count of 1" said Travis

"Now Thunderbolt, rebounds off the ropes, AND A HURRICANRANA, but Hannah Layla able to turn it into a powerbomb" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Only a one count, now Hannah, applying a grounded side headlock" said Travis

"Thunderbolt quickly able to escape" said Ryan

"AND HANNAH WITH THE FLYING ELBOW" said Travis

"Thunderbolt quickly back to his feet AND HITS A DROPKICK" said Ryan

"Now Thunderbolt, picking up Hannah, has him on his shoulders, going for the Nevada Driver, BUT HANNAH FIGHTS OUT AND HITS THE SPINEBUSTER" said Travis

"Huge Spinebuster by Hannah Layla" said Ryan

"Wait, that's Team Mexico, what are they doing out here?" asked Travis

"Hannah seems distracted, AND THUNDERBOLT FROM BEHIND WITH THE ROLL UP" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

"Thunderbolt picks up the win thanks to the distraction by Team Mexico, what are they even doing out here?" asked Ryan

"What do you think? They are a tag team, H20 are the Tag Team Champions" said Travis

Hunter grabs a microphone.

"Hey, Team Mexico, last week, you tried to cost me my match, tonight, you cost Hannah HIS match, it's obvious why...you want these" said Hunter, holding up the EFW World Tag Team Championship

"Yes Hunter, Team Mexico DO want a shot at the Tag Team Titles at Endurance" said El Grosso

"Well, all you had to do was ask, you are on" said Hunter

==Commercial Break==

Joseph Winters' music plays and the Zero G Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the EFW Zero G Champion, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"Well, at No Man's Land, Joseph Winters faced MARKK in a steel cage match for the Zero G Championship, inspite MARKK's efforts, Joey was able to win the match and keep the Zero G Title" said Travis

"WOOOO! This feels great, I was able to retain my Zero G Championship, I am glad that I was able to keep the title, but I don't have a challenger for Endurance, so I would like to issue an open challenge, next week, anyone can step in the ring against me, if they win, they get a shot at the Zero G Championship at endurance against me at Endurance" said Winters

Duke Jackson's music plays and the former Hardcore Champion appears on stage. The fans cheer for him. Joseph and Duke have a staredown.

"I'll see you next week" said Joseph

==Backstage Interview==

"My guest at this time, the NEW EFW Hardcore Champion, Jason Cage" said Phil Boris

"Hey Phil" said Jason

"Hi Jason, how do you feel about winning the Hardcore Championship?" asked Phil

"This is great, even though I have to defend the title every week, but I don't care, I'm going to be a fighting champion, starting tonight, I will defend the title, I don't care who against, but I will defend the title, and I will win" said Jason

==Arena==

Steven Edens music plays and Edens approaches the ring. The Fans Cheer for him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, STEVEN EDENS" said Lola

"Well, Steven Edens fought in a Roulette Match, the rules changed every so often, Edens was defending his career in that match, when the rules changed to a Lumberjack Match, Edens was able to connect with Sweet Dreams and pinned Devil Child with the one, two, three" said Travis

"And his opponent, hurdling the ring, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, SGT HARDIN" said Lola

The bell rings.

"Here we go, starting the match off with a staredown" said Ryan

"Both men lock up, AND EDENS, quickly pushing him away into the corner" said Travis

"Hardin back up, another lock up, AND ANOTHER PUSH" said Ryan

"Hardin back to his feet again, QUICKLY, rebounds off the ropes, tries the Shoulder Block, AND EDENS WITH A SHOULDER BLOCK TO COUNTER" said Travis

"Hardin once again back up, rebounds off the ropes again, AND EDENS WITH ANOTHER COUNTER" said Ryan

"Hardin back to his feet AND A DROPKICK" said Travis

"SGT Hardin with a dropkick, but Edens not taken off his feet" said Ryan

"AND HARDIN WITH ANOTHER DROPKICK" said Travis

"Edens leaning against the ropes, Hardin rebounds off the ropes, charging at Edens, BUT EDENS WITH THE SIDE STEP, HARDIN LANDING, NECK FIRST, ON THE ROPES" said Ryan

"Hardin bounced off the ropes, Edens rebounds off the ropes, AND STEVEN EDENS WITH AN ELBOW DROP" said Travis

"Now Edens, picking up SGT Hardin, Irish whip into the corner" said Ryan

"AND EDENS with the uppercut, taking down SGT Hardin" said Travis

"Edens on the other side of the ring, charging at Hardin, WHOA" said Ryan

"STEVEN EDENS WITH AN OUTER LIMITZ ELBOW DROP, SHADES OF FORMER WWE SUPERSTAR, ELIJAH BURKE" said Travis

"Now Edens, with a necklock, dragging Hardin to the centre of the ring, Hardin is on his knees, AND EDENS WITH THE DDT" said Ryan

"But I don't think Edens is finished, picking up SGT Hardin, applying a side headlock...AND STEVEN EDENS WITH SWEET DREAMS" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, STEVEN EDENS" said Ryan

"Well, Edens able to pick up the win tonight in dominating fashion" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

==In the GM Office==

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Xander Taurus, and this is Henry Michaels" said Xander

"At the Endurance PPV, we will have a 20 Man Royal Rumble, the winner will have a shot at any title they want at the Summertime PPV" said Henry

"We have both picked 2 entrants ourselves each to compete in the match, but the other 16 will have to qualify" said Xander

"My 2 hand picked entrants are Tony 2 Times and Blake Roberts" said Henry

"Whereas my hand picked entrants are Steven Edens and Giant Guppy" said Xander

"The next match tonight will be a qualifying match for the rumble" said Henry

==Arena==

'Psychosocial' by Slipknot plays and Jack Threlfall approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following contest is a qualifying match for the upcoming Rumble match at Endurance, introducing first, from Rotherham, England, weighing 265 pounds, JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

"Here comes Jack Threlfall, earlier tonight, Jack Threlfall's partner, Thunderbolt, was able to pick up a win over Thunderbolt against Hannah Layla after a distraction from Team Mexico" said Travis

'Diary of Jane' plays and Barberino approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 199 pounds, BARBERINO" said Lola

"Well, Barberino, an impressive in ring athlete, can he beat Jack Threlfall and qualify for the 20 man Royal Rumble?" asked Ryan

The bell rings

"We begin, handshake by these 2, now both men lock up, Barberino turns it into a side headlock" said Travis

"And a side headlock takedown by the former Marine" said Ryan

"Threlfall with the head scissors, Barberino escapes and both men back to their feet" said Travis

"Both men lock up again, Threlfall turns it into a hammerlock, then turns it into a wristlock" said Ryan

"Barberino with a roll to escape, sweep the leg, laderal press, but Threlfall kicks out before a one count" said Travis

"Now Barberino with a wristlock, Threlfall turns it into a wristlock of his own, but Barberino kicks him off" said Ryan

"Threlfall and Barberino now standing at the ready, Threlfall suggesting a test of strength, Barberino accepts, Threlfall with the drop toe hold AND NOW applying an STF" said Travis

"Both men back to their feet, Threlfall still applying a chinlock, Barberino reaches the ropes and Threlfall has to release the hold" said Ryan

"Threlfall releases, Barberino quickly applies the side headlock, Threlfall pushes him into the ropes" said Travis

"Barberino rebounds off the ropes, Threlfall ducks underneath him" said Ryan

"Barberino rebounds off the ropes again, Threlfall ducks under again, Barberino rebounds off the ropes a third time, AND BARBERINO with a back elbow" said Travis

"Barberino rebounds off the ropes again, Threlfall catches him on his shoulders, Torture Rack, Barberino able to escape AND BARBERINO WITH THE ARMDRAG" said Ryan

"Threlfall sent out of the ring, has a 10 count to get back in" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Threlfall gets on the apron, Barberino walks towards him, THRELFALL with the shoulder block, now grabbing the head of Barberino AND GOES TO SLAM IT INTO THE TURNBUCKLE, but Barberino puts on the breaks" said Ryan

"AND BARBERINO SLAMS THRELFALL'S FACE INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"Threlfall dazed, still on the apron, AND BARBERINO WITH A TRIANGLE DROPKICK" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! Threlfall gets back in the ring

"Threlfall back in, both men going for a test of strength, Threlfall pushing down Barberino, can't get the shoulders down, Barberino back up, ATTEMPT AT THE MONKEY FLIP, but Threlfall able to avoid it, AND BARBERINO ATTEMPTS THE SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB, Threlfall rolls out of it, grabbing the legs, AND SLINGSHOTS BARBERINO RIGHT OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR" said Travis

"Threlfall rebounds off the ropes, attempts the baseball slide, Barberino rolls back in the ring and Threlfall ends up escaping the ring" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! Threlfall gets back in the ring

"Threlfall back in the ring, test of strength, Threlfall back into the wristlock, AND A KICK TO THE ARM OF BARBERINO" said Travis

"Barberino sent down, pain in the arm and Jack Threlfall takes advantage with a kick to the arm" said Ryan

"Now Threlfall, picking up Barberino, locks the arm, AND AN ARMLOCK SCOOP SLAM BY JACK THRELFALL" said Travis

"Threlfall picking up Barberino again, Wristlock applied, now Threlfall takes down Barberino, NOW A GROUNDED ARMLOCK" said Ryan

1! Barberino gets his shoulder off the mat

"Threlfall now, A KNEE DROP TO THE ARM OF BARBERINO" said Travis

"Threlfall back to his feet, still holding the arm of Barberino AND ANOTHER KNEE to the arm" said Ryan

"NOW THRELFALL WITH A MODIFIED CROSS ARMBAR" said Travis

"Barberino trying to fight out, able to get his foot on the rope" said Ryan

"Barberino rolls out of the ring, Threlfall follows him out, NOW, WRENCHING THE ARM OF BARBERINO AROUND THE GUARDRAIL" said Travis

"AND THRELFALL WITH A FOREARM TO THE ARM OF BARBERINO" said Ryan

"Threlfall gets Barberino back in the ring, follows suit himself" said Travis

"Barberino back to his feet, Threlfall rebounds off the ropes AND A KICK TO THE ARM OF BARBERINO" said Ryan

"Threlfall gets Barberino back to his feet, wristlock applied, BARBERINO FIGHTING BACK WITH KICKS TO THE GUT" said Travis

"Now Barberino, running to the top rope, Threlfall still applying that Wristlock AND BARBERINO WITH A DROPKICK" said Ryan

"Barberino, Irish whips Threlfall into the corner, now charging at the Brit, Barberino attempts the Hurricanrana, THRELFALL COUNTERS, attempts the powerbomb but Barberino lands on his feet, AND JACK THRELFALL WITH A POWERFUL CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Threlfall showing amazing quickness and power, now into the cover, laderal press" said Ryan

1! 2! Barberino kicks out

"Barberino kicks out, Threlfall applying the grounded Armlock, NOW TURNING IT INTO A MODIFIED ARMBAR" said Travis

"Barberino struggling to escape, his shoulder falls to the mat" said Ryan

1! Barberino gets his shoulder up

"Barberino still struggling to escape, Threlfall releases, still has the Wristlock, gets Barberino back to his feet, now snaking the arm around the rope in the corner AND THRELFALL WITH A BOOT" said Travis

"Barberino favouring the arm, Threlfall escapes the ring, now grabbing the arm of Barberino letting it hang out of the ring, AND THRELFALL WITH THE ELBOW TO THE ARM" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4!

"Threlfall, CONNECTS WITH THAT MOVE AGAIN" said Travis

5! 6! 7! Threlfall gets back in the ring

"Threlfall, applying the hammerlock, NO! THRELFALL WITH AN ARMLOCK BACK SULPLEX" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count there, Barberino back to his feet, Threlfall with the snapmare, AND JACK THRELFALL WITH THE HEADSCISSORS AND THE ARMLOCK COMBINATION" said Travis

"Barberino's arm is getting dissected" said Ryan

"Threlfall releases the hold, NOW JACK THRELFALL WITH AN ARMLOCK BELLY TO BELLY" said Travis

"Threlfall into the cover and hooks the leg" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Barberino able to kick out again, Threlfall picks up Barberino again, Irish whips him into the ropes, Barberino leaps onto the middle rope, moonsault attempt there, Threlfall moves out of the way, Barberino lands on his feet AND BARBERINO WITH THE DROPKICK" said Travis

"Both men down AND THRELFALL ABLE TO APPLY AN STF BUT WRENCHING THE ARM INSTEAD OF THE HEAD" said Ryan

"Threlfall releases the submission, now using the arm and the knee to wear down the injured arm of Barberino" said Travis

"Threlfall back to his feet, AND A KNEE DROP TO THE ARM OF BARBERINO" said Ryan

"Barberino still down, Threlfall wrenching the arm again" said Travis

"Threlfall releases that, now locks the legs in place, grabbing the arms, AND JACK THRELFALL APPLYING THE SURFBOARD STRETCH" said Ryan

"Barberino escapes BUT THRELFALL DROPS HIM DOWN INTO A BRIDGE" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! HE DID NOT GET IT" said Ryan

"Now Threlfall with a knee to the back of Barberino" said Travis

"Threlfall rebounds off the ropes, AND STOMPS ON THE ARM OF BARBERINO" said Ryan

"Barberino back to his feet, AND THRELFALL WITH A MODIFIED ARM DRAG" said Travis

"Looked like he was attempting a laderal press, but instead, raising Barberino up, working on the arm again" said Ryan

"NOW THRELFALL APPLYING ANOTHER MODIFIED ARMBAR" said Travis

"And Barberino's shoulder lands on the mat" said Ryan

1! 2! Barberino gets his shoulder up

"Barberino still can't get out of this hold, shoulder lands on the mat again" said Travis

1! 2! Barberino gets his shoulder off the mat again

"Barberino struggling more and more to escape this hold, Threlfall releases AND A KICK TO THE ARM OF BARBERINO" said Ryan

"Barberino back to his feet, AND AN ELBOW TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD" said Travis

"NOW THRELFALL with a belly to back Suplex" said Ryan

1! 2! Barberino gets his shoulder up

"Barberino gets his shoulder up at a count of 2, Threlfall with a necklock, could be thinking DDT, wait, hook the arms, AND JACK THRELFALL WITH A BUTTERFLY SUPLEX" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall, Threlfall applying an Armlock and going for the pin again" said Ryan

1! 2! Barberino gets the shoulder up

"Barberino gets the shoulder up again, but Threlfall into the cover again" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Threlfall back to his feet, still applying a wristlock AND AN ELBOW TO THE ARM OF BARBERINO" said Ryan

"Barberino reaches the ropes, Threlfall pulling him back, now picking Barberino up, Irish whips him into the ropes, Threlfall charges at him AND BARBERINO WITH A DROPKICK TO THE KNEE, SENDING THRELFALL RIGHT OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"Threlfall quickly back up on the apron, Barberino with multiple forearms, now rebounds off the ropes, AND A BASEBALL SLIDE TO THE LEG OF JACK THRELFALL" said Ryan

"AND BARBERINO WITH A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK TO JACK THRELFALL" said Travis

"Barberino back in the ring, Threlfall back to his feet AND BARBERINO WITH A SPRINGBOARD ROLLING SENTON" said Ryan

1!

"BARBERINO SOMERSAULTED OVER THE ROPE AND BOTH MEN HITTING THE CONCRETE" said Travis

2!

"Both men down here" said Ryan

3!

"Barberino getting back up" said Travis

4!

"Barberino back to his feet, Threlfall back up too" said Ryan

5!

"Barberino throws Threlfall back in the ring" said Travis

6!

"Barberino up on the apron, Threlfall back to his feet AND BARBERINO WITH A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Threlfall with a kickout at a count of 2" said Travis

"Both men back to their feet, THRELFALL GOES FOR THE TIGERBOMB, Barberino up AND BARBERINO DROPS DOWN AND INTO THE COVER" said Ryan

1! 2! Threlfall reverses into a roll up

1! 2! Barberino reverses into a bridge

1! 2! Kickout

"Threlfall and Barberino with an amazing exchange of moves, Barberino Irish whips Threlfall into the ropes, Threlfall reverses it into an Irish whip of his own, Barberino handsprings over the roes, lands on the apron, Threlfall charges at Barberino, BUT BARBERINO WITH THE FOREARM" said Travis

"AND BARBERINO WITH THE SPRINGBOARD FRANKENSTEINER" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"ONLY A COUNT OF 2 BY JACK THRELFALL" said Travis

"Threlfall back to his feet, backed into the corner, Barberino with the backhand chops, now an Irish whip into the opposite corner, charges at him, THRELFALL WITH THE BACK BODY DROP OVER THE ROPES" said Ryan

"Barberino lands on the apron AND A SHOULDER BLOCK TO THE GUT OF JACK THRELFALL, now Barberino going up top, Threlfall with punches to the mid section, now Threlfall, going to the middle rope, BUT BARBERINO WITH A FRANKENSTEINER FROM THE TOP ROPE" said Travis

"Both men back to their feet, Threlfall leaning against the ropes, Barberino with the Irish whip, Threlfall turns it around, Barberino rebounds off the ropes, Threlfall attempts the Tilt a Whirl backbreaker BUT BARBERINO REVERSES IT INTO THE CROSS BODY" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"WHOA, A NEAR FALL, Threlfall backed into the corner, Barberino with the Irish whip into the opposite corner" said Travis

"Barberino charging at Jack Threlfall" said Ryan

"BUT JACK THRELFALL COUNTERS IT INTO THE UNION JACK TIGERBOMB" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

"Threlfall wins tonight, well done to him on getting the victory tonight, he is the 5th entrant in the 20 man royal rumble at Endurance" said Travis

"So, at Endurance, we will see Tony 2 Times, Blake Roberts, Giant Guppy, Steven Edens and Jack Threlfall, they will be joined by 15 other athletes, I am excited to see who else will enter that match" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Jason Cage's music plays and Jason approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following contest scheduled for one fall, and it is for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, from Modesto, California, weighing 225 pounds, he is the current EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Well, last night, Jason Cage became the new EFW World Heavyweight Champion when he won the ambulance match against Duke Jackson and now he's walking around with that gold around his waist" said Travis

Giant Guppy's music plays and the Australian approaches the ring, with his boomerang in hand. The fans cheer him.

"And his opponent, the challenger, from Melbourne, Australia, GIANT GUPPY" said Lola

"Here comes the challenger, Giant Guppy, the people love to see this man compete" said Ryan

The Bell Rings

"Jason attempts to throw the first punch but Guppy caught it and connects with a punch of his own" said Travis

"Jason throws another punch but Guppy caught it again and another punch by the Australian" said Ryan

"Now Guppy throwing punch after punch to the face of Giant Guppy" said Travis

"Guppy backing up Cage into the corner, kick to the gut of the Hardcore Champion, and a punch to the face" said Ryan

"Guppy attempts the Irish whip, Jason Cage turns it around, sending Guppy into the corner, Jason charges at Guppy but the challenger sidesteps, NOW GUPPY HAS JASON ON HIS SHOULDERS, SETTING UP FOR THE CRADLE SHOCK" said Travis

"Cage able to fight out, now setting up Guppy for the Death Blow Cutter, but Guppy fights out" said Ryan

"Guppy follows the reversal with the clothesline, Cage quickly able to get back to his feet, Guppy with a shot to the face, sends Cage into the corner, now Guppy with more punches to the face" said Travis

"Now Guppy with the Irish whip into the ropes, Jason reverses, sends Guppy into the ropes" said Ryan

"Cage attempts the back body drop, Guppy with the kick to reverse, now Guppy attempts the clothesline BUT CAGE REVERSES INTO ONE OF HIS OWN" said Travis

"Now Cage gets Guppy into the corner, kick to the gut and a punch to the face, and another, and another, and another, and another" said Ryan

"Now Cage USING THE MIDDLE ROPE TO CHOKE OUT GIANT GUPPY" said Travis

"Cage releases that, Guppy slowly gets back to his feet and Cage back on the offensive" said Ryan

"Guppy fighting back with the shots to the face, but Cage with a knee to the gut" said Travis

"AND CAGE WITH THE DEATH BLOW CUTTER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and STILL EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Well, Jason Cage able to pick up the win tonight, able to retain his title, but he has to do it again next week" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

EFW Co GMs, Xander Taurus and Henry Michaels are in the ring, their is also a table with some paper on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the official contract signing for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship Match at Endurance" said Xander

"So, Introducing the first participant, he is from Moscow, Russia in the former Soviet Union, standing 7 feet 2 inches tall, weighing 355 pounds, WARMSAN" said Henry

Warsman's music plays and the 7"2 Russian approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"Well, Warsman won the match at No Man's Land, beating Brutal Barry, now we have EFW's first live Contract Signing" said Travis

"Let's see how this goes" said Ryan

"And introducing his opponent for Endurance, from Fort Worth, Texas, standing 6 feet 2 inches tall, weighing 259 pounds, since Chaos, for a month, he has been the current reigning EFW World Heavyweight Champion, BRUISER BENCIA" said Xander

Bruiser Bencia's new music plays and Bruiser appears on the stage, he drinks from his flask and then slowly walks to the ring, in his hand is the EFW World Heavyweight Championship belt. The fans cheer for him.

"Here comes the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, he has done great since winning the World Title, hardly ever losing his matches, let's see if he can win at Endurance" said Travis

"Well, it's gonna be hard to beat a man that can bench press the entire ring" said Ryan

"Hang on, what's going on?" asked Travis

"Multiple wrestlers on the EFW Roster are walking down to the ring with Bruiser Bencia" said Ryan

"Um, Bruiser, mind explaining this army of wrestlers around the ring?" asked Henry

"These men are out here incase Warsman gets any bright ideas" said Bruiser

"Alright, well, if you 2 can take a seat then we can get started" said Xander

Neither man sits down.

"Ok then, you can stand, now, Warsman, if you can sign the contract first" said Henry

Warsman signs the contract.

"Alright, Bruiser, you may sign the contract now" said Xander

Bruiser signs the contract.

"And there you have it, at Endurance, we will see Bruiser Bencia defend the EFW World Heavyweight Championship against Warsman, IN A THIRTY MINUTE IRONMAN MATCH" said Xander

A big man in a black hoodie, beige boots, blue jeans and a ski mask runs into the ring and attacks Warsman.

"Wait, what's going on, who is this guy?" asked Ryan

"I have no idea, I don't recognize anyone on roster that big" said Travis

"Whoa, lifting him up for a Suplex, NO! HE TURNED IT INTO A POWERSLAM" said Ryan

"The power on this man" said Travis

"Actually able to lift the 355 pound Warsman up above his head" said Ryan

"That's it for this week, join us next time" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed<strong>

**NEXT TIME:**

**1) MARKK is in action**

**2) Joseph Winters vs Duke Jackson, if Duke wins, he will get a shot at the EFW Zero G Title at Endurance**

**3) Jason Cage defends the Hardcore Title again**

**4) Much more**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	29. Weel 23

The newest edition of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome to Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, I'm Travis Cade alongside Ryan Fawcer" said Travis

"Travis, last week, we found out the match type for the EFW World Heavyweight Title match at Endurance between Bruiser Bencia and Warsman, it will be a 30 minute Ironman Match" said Ryan

"That's right, but last week, after the contract signing, Warsman was attacked by a masked assailant, I have no idea who it was" said Travis

Warsman's music plays and Warsman approaches the ring. With him is a short guy in a suit. The fans boo him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, WARSMAN" said Lola

"Here comes Warsman, a dangerous man, I would bet that he wants answers about last week" said Ryan

"Attention people, my name is Dimitri Vozklov, I am Warsman's translator, he has said that he wants to call out the man that attacked him last week" said the short guy in the suit

Xander Taurus' music plays and the GM appears on stage.

"Warsman, I assure you, a thorough investigation is being done to find out who attacked you" said Xander

"You better be, because the sooner this man is caught, the sooner Warsman can win the EFW World Title" said Dimitri

"Well, Warsman has nothing to worry about tonight...except his match tonight" said Xander

"Match?" asked Dimitri

"Yes, Warsman is in action tonight, he faces the Former EFW World Heavyweight Champion, Thunder Long, tonight" said Xander

==Commercial Break==

MARKK's music plays and the masked man approaches the ring. The fans have a mixed reaction.

"The opening contest is a no disqualification match scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Wherever the Hell he Desires, MARKK" said Lola

"Well, MARKK, coming to the ring without his manager, Kevin Stang, that is because Kevin is not here tonight, he missed his flight" said Ryan

Chinese Rock Music plays and a man that hasn't appeared in a while approaches the ring, wearing a Chinese dragon mask. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from Nanjing, China, weighing 249 pounds, here is...HYOZANRU" said Lola

"Well, Hyozanru, he was a member of the Asian Alliance, he was their manager, until Hardcore Hellhole, when he turned on them and cost them a first blood match, the Asian Alliance fired him, but Hyozanru aligned himself with the EFW Tag Team Champions, H20" said Travis

Hyozanru removes the mask, revealing his face.

"Whoa, well, Hyozanru normally wears his mask, I guess since he isn't working for the Asian Alliance, he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to" said Ryan

The Bell Rings

"And we begin with MARKK charging out of the ring, Hyozanru hot in pursuit" said Travis

"MARKK back in the ring, Hyozanru is too, WAIT, MARKK pulled a weapon out of his boot and attacking the legs of Hyozanru" said Ryan

"The near 250 pounder quickly brought down to one knee, AND MARKK USING THE WEAPON TO CHOKE OUT HYOZANRU" said Travis

"MARKK releases that choke and drops the weapon, it looks like a security baton" said Ryan

"But MARKK picked up the weapon again and using it to assault Hyozanru" said Travis

"Hyozanru back to his feet, backed into the corner, AND MARKK RAMMING THE BATON INTO THE GUT OF THE CHINAMAN" said Ryan

"Now MARKK on the middle rope, going to ram the baton into the face of Hyozanru, BUT HYOZANRU PUSHING HIM AWAY" said Travis

"MARKK pushed away courtesy of Hyozanru, but MARKK charges at him again, BUT HYOZANRU WITH THE BOOT" said Ryan

"MARKK sent out of the ring because of that boot, Hyozanru following suit" said Travis

"MARKK is halfway up the ramp, Hyozanru turns him around AND A FRYING PAN CHOP BY HYOZANRU taking MARKK down" said Ryan

"MARKK trying to crawl away, but Hyozanru, pulling MARKK by the mask, going to bring him back to the ring, NO! SLAMMING HIM INTO THE BARRICADE" said Travis

"Hyozanru, rolls MARKK back into the ring, now Hyozanru on the apron but MARKK with the shots to the back of Hyozanru" said Ryan

"Now MARKK attempts to Irish whip Hyozanru into the ropes, but Hyozanru too strong, MARKK with a kick to the mid section, a smack to the chest and a backhand chop but not much result" said Travis

"Now MARKK with multiple chops to the chest but Hyozanru is not going down" said Ryan

"MARKK rebounds off the ropes, BUT RUNS RIGHT INTO THAT SMACK BY HYOZANRU" said Travis

"Hyozanru, firing up the crowd, now picking up MARKK by the mask, AND TOSSES HIM OVER THE ROPES AND OUT TO THE FLOOR" said Ryan

"Hyozanru leaves the ring too, and MARKK is just trying to get away" said Travis

"No DQ, no countout" said Ryan

"MARKK enters the crowd in an attempt to escape from Hyozanru" said Travis

"MARKK trying to escape up the stairs, but Hyozanru catches him and a huge shot to the face" said Ryan

"And he's not stopping there, Hyozanru continues with multiple shots to the face of MARKK" said Travis

"Now Hyozanru, once again, pulling MARKK by the mask, going to try to get him back in the ring but MARKK with multiple back elbows to the mid section" said Ryan

"Now MARKK, going to try to Irish whip Hyozanru into the wall, but Hyozanru turns it around, AND MARKK SENT INTO THE WALL" said Travis

"Hyozanru, picking up MARKK, AND SENDS HIM INTO THE WALL AGAIN" said Ryan

"Hyozanru, pulling MARKK by the mask again and this time, able to get him back over the barricade" said Travis

"Both men just outside the ring, AND HYOZANRU SLAMS MARKK'S FACE INTO THE STEEL STEPS" said Ryan

"MARKK is down, Hyozanru picks him up once more, AND AGAIN SLAMS MARKK'S FACE INTO THE STEPS, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN" said Travis

"Hyozanru rolls MARKK back into the ring, MARKK looks to be in serious trouble" said Ryan

"Hyozanru get MARKK back up, gets him into the corner, AND HYOZANRU WITH A FRYING PAN CHOP TO MARKK" said Travis

"FOLLOWS IT UP WITH ANOTHER FRYING PAN CHOP" said Ryan

"Now Hyozanru to the outside, reaching over the barricade, he grabs a chair" said Travis

"Hyozanru is back in the ring, now, wedging the chair in the corner" said Ryan

"Now Hyozanru get MARKK back up, AND TOSSES HIM RIGHT INTO THE STEEL CHAIR" said Travis

"Hyozanru seems ready to end it, he gets MARKK up on his shoulders, could be a torture rack" said Ryan

"NO! IT'S A SHOCK TREATMENT, SHADES OF TNA STAR, ABYSS" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, HYOZANRU" said Lola

"Well done to Hyozanru on winning his first match tonight, congratz to the newest wrestler on roster" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

==Backstage Interview==

"My guest at this time, Joseph Winters" said Phil

The Zero G Champion walked up next to him with his championship on his shoulder.

"Hello Phil, come to ask me bout my match up next against Duke?" asked Joseph

"Um...yeah" said Phil

"Well, it's not going to be easy, Duke's a good wrestler, he's the first EFW Hardcore Champion, but he's not as athletic as I am, he's not as fast as I am, he's more dangerous than I am...but I've put myself in more dangerous situations before, tonight, I don't know if I will win tonight, but I know I can...and I am going out there and doing my best" said Joseph, before leaving

==Ring==

Duke's music played and 'The Freak Show' approached the ring, pretending to escape from a straight jacket. The fans cheered for him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"Duke, accepted the challenge from the EFW Zero G Champion, if Duke can beat Winters tonight, he gets a shot at the Zero G Championship at Endurance" said Ryan

'My Song Knows What You Did In The Dark' plays and Joseph Winters approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, he is the EFW Zero G Champion, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"Winters threw down the challenge to try to find out who should be the number one contender, now it's time to see if it's going to be Duke" said Travis

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, both men start with a lock up, Jackson turns it into a hammerlock, now a side headlock but Winters pushing him into the corner to force the break" said Travis

"Now both men back into the lock up, Jackson turns it into a hammerlock again, but Winters grabs the head of Duke, AND JOSEPH WINTERS WITH A JUMPING SNAPMARE" said Ryan

"Duke quickly back to his feet, The Freak Show offering the test of strength, Winters accepts, both men lock fingertips on one hand, AND DUKE with the knee to the gut and a side headlock to Winters" said Travis

"Winters able to escape and send Duke into the ropes, AND DUKE able to connect with the shoulder block" said Ryan

"Duke charges into the ropes, Winters trying to go under Duke, BUT JACKSON reverses into a roll up" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a one count there on the champion" said Ryan

"Now both men back into the lock up, this time, Winters into the side headlock, Jackson pushes Winters into the ropes, Winters ducks under the back elbow, rebounds off the ropes again, spinning head scissors by the champion, Winters lands on his feet" said Travis

"Kick to the gut by Winters, now has a hold of the wrist, runs up to the top rope, AND WINTERS WITH A HUGE HURRICANRANA" said Ryan

"That Hurricanrana sent Jackson to the outside, Jackson quickly back onto the apron, BUT WINTERS WITH A HUGE DROPKICK" said Travis

"Now Winters on the apron, sets up for a springboard, BUT JACKSON, PULLING THE ANKLE OF WINTERS, sending the Zero G Champ face first into the apron" said Ryan

"Duke gets Winters back to his feet, AND SLAMS HIS FACE INTO THE STEPS" said Travis

"Duke rolls Winters back into the ring, Duke on the apron, AND DUKE WITH A SLINGSHOT ELBOW DROP TO WINTERS, into the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Only a 2 count on the champion, DUKE with a stomp on the arm of the champion" said Travis

"NOW DUKE, USING THE KNEE TO CHOKE OUT WINTERS ON THE BOTTOM ROPE" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! Duke breaks

"Duke broke that up at a count of 3, NOW A CAMEL CLUTCH BY DUKE USING THE ROPES FOR LEVERAGE ON WINTERS" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! Duke breaks

"This time, Duke using the 4 count, Winters draped over the bottom rope, AND JACKSON WITH THE SPRINGBOARD ELBOW DROP TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD" said Travis

"Duke quickly back in the ring and into the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count, Jackson gets Winters back to his feet, Winters with multiple back elbows to the mid section, able to escape, now Winters rebounds off the ropes BUT RUNS RIGHT INTO THAT BACK ELBOW BY JACKSON, sending Winters back into the ropes" said Travis

"Now Jackson, WITH A HUGE CHOP to the chest of the champion" said Ryan

"Goes for it again but Winters caught it, now Winters turning things around with a chop of his own to Jackson" said Travis

"Winters following it up with 2 more chops" said Ryan

"Winters now, rebounds off the opposite ropes, Jackson tried the back body drop but Winters saw it coming and connects with the kick" said Travis

"Now Winters rebounds off the ropes again, AND JOSEPH WINTERS CONNECTS WITH THE LOU THEZ PRESS" said Ryan

"Both men back to their feet, AND JACKSON with a double arm press to Winters" said Travis

"Now Jackson, wrenching the arm of Winters, and an elbow to the arm of Joey" said Ryan

"Duke Irish whips Winters into the ropes, goes for the back body drop, BUT WINTERS counters with the kick" said Travis

"Winters rebounds off the ropes, ducks under the clothesline, rebounds off the opposite ropes, ducks under the kick by Duke, AND WINTERS WITH A HUGE DROPKICK" said Ryan

"Duke quickly back to his feet, attempts the discus clothesline, but Winters caught it and now Winters with a series of rights to the face of Jackson, Irish whip into the ropes but Jackson turns it around, Winters put on the breaks" said Travis

"Duke charges at Winters, BUT WINTERS PULLED DOWN THE ROPE, SENDING DUKE TO THE FLOOR" said Ryan

"Jackson quickly back to his feet, AND WINTERS WITH A SPRINGBOARD CORKSCREW BODY PRESS" said Travis

"Winters gets Duke back in the ring and the champ into the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall on Jackson, Winters gesturing that he's gonna go high risk, Winters quickly onto the top rope, BUT JACKSON with the shot to the back of the Zero G Champion" said Travis

"Now Jackson on the top rope, could be a super back Suplex, but Winters with the punches to the face, sending Duke back down" said Ryan

"Winters still up top, AND JOSEPH WINTERS WITH THE DIVING BACK ELBOW TO DUKE JACKSON" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Near fall after Near Fall, Winters going back to the top rope, BUT JACKSON WITH A DROPKICK TO THE BACK OF THE LEG, TAKING WINTERS OFF BALANCE" said Travis

"Duke to the top, AND DUKE WITH A HUGE SUPER BACK SUPLEX, SENDING WINTERS ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE MAT" said Ryan

"Winters on his knees, AND DUKE with multiple kicks to the chest, shades of WWE Superstar, Daniel Bryan" said Travis

"FOLLOWS WITH THE KICK TO THE HEAD" said Ryan

"Now Duke, gets Winters back to his feet, uh oh, Jackson hooking the arms of Winters, turns it around, AND DUKE JACKSON HITS THE VERTABREAKER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"Duke able to get the win over Joseph Winters, that means that Duke Jackson will face Joseph Winters at Endurance with the Zero G Championship on the line" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Jason Cage's music plays and the Hardcore Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following is a Barbed Wire Massacre Match for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, from Modesto, California, he is the current EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Well, Jason Cage, has to defend the Hardcore Championship every week, he has to be ready because sometimes he doesn't even know who his next challenger is going to be" said Ryan

Barberino's music plays and the former Marine approaches the ring slowly. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, the challenger, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 199 pounds, BARBERINO" said Lola

"Barberino challenges for the title tonight, but can he actually beat Jason for the belt?" asked Travis

The bell rings

"We start this Barbed Wire Massacre with a lock up" said Ryan

"Barberino pushing Cage away" said Travis

"Cage ducks under the clothesline attempt AND A KICK to the back of the head" said Ryan

"Barberino on his knees AND JASON CAGE with a dropkick to the back of Barberino, sending the former Marine into the Barbed Wire" said Travis

"Jason gets Barberino back to his feet BUT BARBERINO WITH A NORTHERN LIGHT SUPLEX" said Ryan

"Barberino, in the corner, could be setting up for the SS Sleeper" said Travis

"Cage back up, Barberino sets up for it, BUT CAGE WITH THE KICK TO THE FACE" said Ryan

"Cage, goes for the trash can in the corner, pulling out a Kendo Stick, AND A SHOT TO THE BACK OF BARBERINO WITH THE KENDO STICK" said Travis

"The Kendo Stick broke in half, Barberino back to his feet AND JASON CAGE WITH THE INVERTED FRANKENSTEINER" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2" said Ryan

"Barberino struggling to get back to his feet, AND CAGE WITH A DOUBLE STOMP TO THE BACK OF BARBERINO" said Travis

"Now Cage, setting Barberino up for something, charging at the former Marine, BUT BARBERINO WITH THE HIP TOSS, SENDING CAGE INTO THE BARBED WIRE" said Ryan

"Cage hanging upside down on the barbed wire, AND BARBERINO WITH A DROPKICK TO THE FACE" said Travis

"You can see the bright red marks on the back of Jason Cage, now Barberino, grabbing the steel chair wrapped in barbed wire, AND A SHOT TO THE BACK OF THE HARDCORE CHAMPION" said Ryan

"Now Barberino laying the chair on the floor, gets Cage back to his feet, front Necklock applied, AND BARBERINO WITH A DDT ONTO THE BARBED WIRE CHAIR" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Champ showing his resiliency by kicking out at 2, Barberino backing up into the corner, charging at Cage, BUT CAGE JUMPS OVER HIM AND FOLLOWS UP WITH A KICK TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD" said Travis

"Now Jason WITH A REVERSE DDT ONTO THE BARBED WIRE CHAIR" said Ryan

"AND FOLLOWS IT UP WITH A WHEELBARROW GUTBUSTER" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count there, AND A DROPKICK BY CAGE, sending Barberino into the barbed wire" said Travis

"Cage pepping the crowd up, AND BARBERINO FROM BEHIND WITH THE RUNNING STO" said Ryan

"Barberino, NOW LOCKS CAGE IN THE BOSTON CRAB" said Travis

"Quickly releases, Barberino lets Cage back to his feet AND CAGE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THE DEATH BLOW" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and still EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Jason retains the title tonight, but how much longer can he keep defending the title week after week?" asked Travis

===Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next is our main event, Warsman faces Thunder Long, Warsman would have to stay focused and not think about that attacker from last week" said Travis

Thunder Long's music plays and the former boxer approaches the ring, throwing punches. The fans boo him.

"Here comes Thunder Long, at No Man's Land, he was close to winning the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, he still kept fighting even when Bruiser Bencia pulled out a barbed wire bat" said Ryan

"And last week, Long was attacked by MARKK leading to a Last Man Standing match at Endurance, if MARKK can win, MARKK becomes the number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship" said Travis

Warsman's music plays and the seven foot Russian approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"And here comes Warsman, last week, Warsman was attacked during the contract signing for the 30 Minute Ironman match at Endurance, a masked man came out of the crowd and attacked Warsman, beating him down" said Ryan

"The following contest is your main event of the evening, introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

The fans boo him.

"And his opponent, standing seven feet tall, weighing 355 pounds, from Moscow, Russia in the former Soviet Union, WARSMAN" said Lola

The fans boo Warsman.

The bell rings

"And we begin Long starts off with a forearm shot to the face of Warsman" said Ryan

"Now Long rebounds off the ropes AND A SHOULDER BLOCK to the massive Russian but not taking him off his feet" said Travis

"Warsman still standing, Long with a slap to the face of Warsman, AND WARSMAN ANSWERS WITH A HUGE LARIAT" said Ryan

"Warsman picks up Long now AND TOSSES HIM RIGHT INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"NOW WARSMAN WITH A CORNER CLOTHESLINE TO LONG" said Ryan

"The Russian Irish whips Long into the opposite corner, now charging at him but Long counters with the elbow" said Travis

"But Warsman not being taken off his feet, picking up Long now, could be going for the Soviet Solution" said Ryan

"NO! WARMSAN WITH A FOREWARD SLAM TO THE FORMER BOXER" said Travis

"Now Warsman calling for Long to get up, which he does AND WARSMAN WITH THE DISCUS CLOTHESLINE" said Ryan

"Thunder Long back to his feet again, AND WARSMAN WITH THE BATTERING RAM SPINEBUSTER, LONG MAY BE OUT" said Travis

"Warsman's not finished yet, picks him up once more, has him set up for the Soviet Solution...AND HE HITS IT" said Ryan

"WARSMAN WITH THAT DEADLY REVERSE DDT, TAKING OUT THUNDER LONG" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, WARSMAN" said Lola

"Warsman able to destroy Thunder Long tonight, wait, LOOK OUT" said Travis

"The masked man from last week, comes in and attacks Warsman" said Ryan

"Who is this guy?" asked Travis

"I don't know" said Ryan

"This guy is hammering away at Warsman" said Travis

"God, he gets Warsman back to his feet, kick to the gut, uh oh, I think he's setting up for a Pumphandle Slam" said Ryan

"AND HE HITS IT, this man is tearing Warsman apart" said Travis

"Now picking up the 355 pound Russian again, has him up for a Suplex" said Ryan

"AND HE TURNS IT INTO AN OKLAHOMA SLAM" said Travis

"Why is this man doing this?" asked Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this week<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW**


	30. Week 24

The newest instalment of EFW is here

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"It's Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, we are in Providence, Rhode Island, I am Travis Cade, sitting next to me is my broadcast partner, Ryan Fawcer" said Travis

"Thank you Travis, we have an amazing line up, we see the debut of a new wrestler, let's see how good he does" said Ryan

"Also, Tony 2 Times is in action tonight, and also, Hannah Layla of H20 faces Dark Hado of Team Mexico" said Travis

Rock Music plays and both GMs approach the ring. The fans have a mixed reaction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the EFW Co General Managers, Henry Michaels and XANDER TAURUS" said Lola

"Here comes the General Managers, over the past 2 weeks, Warsman has been attacked by a masked assailant, the GMs have promised that they would find out the attacker is" said Ryan

"Hello everybody, now, as you know, Warsman has been attacked twice by a masked attacker, now, we promised him that we would find out who it is, but last week, he outsmarted us when he dressed up as a security guard and again, attacked Warsman, we have no idea who this man is, but we are interrogating everyone on roster, wrestlers, managers, referees, the commentators, even the timekeeper, but we promise Warsman that we WILL find out who the attacker" said Xander

"We don't want that masked man ruining the main event six man tag team match, in one corner, the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, Bruiser Bencia, the EFW Zero G Champion, Joseph Winters and EFW World Tag Team Champion, Hunter Blakesfield, they will take on the seven foot Warsman, the masked Prince of Pain, MARKK and the Smartest Man Alive, Tyler DeToya" said Henry

"And next week, on the final edition of EFW before Endurance, we will guarantee that this masked man will not be appearing" said Xander

==Commercial Break==

"My guest at this time, Hunter Blakesfield" said Phil

Hunter appeared next to Phil.

"Hunter, tonight, you will be competing in the main event, are you excited for that?" asked Phil

"Well, not exactly, because I've already been in the main event before, 3 times" said Hunter

The GMs approach Hunter

"Excuse us Hunter, we need to ask you some questions" said Xander

==Ring==

'Kick in the Teeth' by Papa Roach plays and a guy with baby blue eyes, short choppy black hair, a tattoo that says 'Nick' with wings at the side of his torso, wearing purple tights with pink feather boots, grey armbands and a white feather jacket stands with his back to the audience with his arms spread, he turns around and runs to the ring and jumps over the ropes. The fans don't have a reaction.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 178 pounds, NOLAN NIGHT" said Lola

"Well, Nolan Night making his debut tonight, he was meant to debut a couple of months ago but there were some problems so we had to push his debut back a bit" said Ryan

'She Moves Like Magic On The Floor' by Adam Trent plays and Martin Scarab approaches the ring, performing small magic tricks. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from The Double Cross Ranch in Amarillo, Texas, 'The Magician' MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola

"Well, Martin Scarab in action tonight against the debuting Nolan Night, now, Martin Scarab isn't one of our most successful wrestlers, but he is definitely one of our most exciting" said Travis

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, both men start with the lock up, but Scarab quickly turns it into a roll through" said Travis

1! Kickout

"No, only a count of one, Night back to his feet, Scarab quickly turns it around, AND A BACK side slam by the magician" said Travis

"Scarab not letting go, Night able to reach the ropes to force the break" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! Scarab breaks

"Scarab telling the referee he isn't going to cheat, BUT NOLAN NIGHT, from out of nowhere with that punch to the face" said Travis

"Now Nolan Night, showing an aggressive side with multiple punches and elbows to Martin Scarab" said Ryan

"Nolan Night with a snapmare, now rebounds off the ropes AND A KICK to the back of Martin Scarab" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2 on the magician, NOW NOLAN into a grounded chinlock on Scarab" said Travis

"Martin struggling to get back up" said Ryan

"Nolan really is showing alot of aggression" said Travis

"Martin able to get back to his feet, elbows to the mid section of Nolan Night, AND AN ARM DRAG TO FOLLOW IT UP" said Ryan

"Nolan sent into the corner, Scarab charging at him, BUT NOLAN with a back kick to the gut" said Travis

"Follows it up with a punch to the face, taking Scarab straight down" said Ryan

"NOW THE LOU THEZ PRESS BY NIGHT ON THE MAGICIAN" said Travis

"Night stops the Lou Thez Press, gets Scarab back to his feet, AND NOLAN NIGHT WITH A HUGE SPINNING HEEL KICK" said Ryan

"A massive Spinning Heel Kick by Nolan Night" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! A near fall on Martin Scarab, wait, Nolan hooking the legs, AND NOLAN NIGHT LOCKS MARTIN SCARAB INTO A SHARPSHOOTER" said Travis

"Not just any Sharpshooter, he calls that the Paradise" said Ryan

"Martin Scarab looks to be in alot of pain" said Travis

"The Magician, crawling to the ropes" said Ryan

"And he reaches the bottom rope, forcing the break" said Travis

"Nolan gets Scarab back to his feet, necklock applied, could be a DDT" said Ryan

"No, lifts him up for a Suplex, AND DROPS IT DOWN INTO A STUNNER, HE CALLS THAT MOVE 'CALL ME'" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, NOLAN NIGHT" said Lola

"Nolan Night able to pick up the win in his debut tonight, I see big things for this man" said Ryan

"Me too, I am excited to see what this guy can do in the future" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Workout Music Plays and Hannah Layla approaches the ring. The fans cheer him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Honolulu, Hawaii, weighing 223 pounds, he is one half of the EFW World Tag Team Champions, HANNAH LAYLA" said Lola

"Well, Hannah Layla will team with his tag partner, Hunter Blakesfield, to defend the EFW World Tag Team Championships against Team Mexico" said Ryan

"But tonight, he just faces one half of Team Mexico in singles action" said Travis

Mexican Music plays and Dark Hado approaches the ring. The fans cheer him.

"And his opponent, from Hidalgo, Mexico, weighing 175 pounds, DARK HADO" said Lola

"Here comes Dark Hado, from Mexico, not here with his tag team partner, Furious Frye, because a stipulation was added to this match before the show, the winner of this match will have both members of his team qualify for the 20 man Royal Rumble match at Endurance and during the qualifying matches, no one is allowed at ringside, already in the match are Blake Roberts, Giant Guppy, Jack Threlfall, Steven Edens and Tony 2 Times" said Ryan

"Next week, every match will be a qualifier, except the Hardcore Championship match, but I've counted out the spaces available, not all of them will be filled by Endurance" said Travis

"Well, later tonight, Tony 2 Times is in action, if his opponent beats him, he will qualify for the Rumble" said Ryan

The Bell Rings

"We begin, both men going to start with a test of strength, NO! Hannah Layla with a kick to the gut, and a shot to the back of Dark Hado" said Travis

"Followed by one more shot to the back, taking Dark Hado off his feet" said Ryan

"AND A BOOT by Hannah Layla to the side of the head of Hado" said Travis

"And a kick to the back of Dark Hado" said Ryan

"Hannah gets Hado back to his feet, AND TOSSES HIM RIGHT INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"And another kick to the back" said Ryan

"Now Hannah, gets Dark Hado back to his feet, gets him up on his shoulders, BUT HADO FIGHTS ABLE TO GET DOWN INTO A ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, DARK HADO" said Lola

"WHAT!? I'M IN SHOCK, THAT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE" said Ryan

"That was unbelieveable, Dark Hado able to escape the Hawaiian Smasher and pick up a surprise victory" said Travis

"Even Hannah Layla is in shock" said Ryan

"Well, with this win, both Dark Hado and Furious Frye have qualified for the 20 Man Royal Rumble at Endurance" said Travis

"So, with 2 more qualifiers, we have 7 spots filled in the Rumble, Roberts, 2 Times, Guppy, Edens, Threlfall, Hado and Frye" said Ryan

"Well, up next is the match for the EFW Hardcore Championship" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

'Playing The Saint' plays and Jason Cage approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following contest is a no disqualification match set for one fall and it is for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, from Modesto, California, weighing 225 pounds, he is the current EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Here comes the EFW Hardcore Champion, he has successfully defended the title against Giant Guppy and Barberino, tonight he faces Caeden Farrell" said Ryan

Caeden's music plays and the Canadian approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, the challenger, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, CAEDEN FARRELL" said Lola

"This is Farrell's first appearance since the Rumble match about 5 weeks ago, it's good to see him in the ring again" said Travis

The Bell Rings

"Both men begin by circling the ring, Caeden offering the Test of Strength" said Ryan

"Jason looking to accept the Test of Strength, but Caeden kicking him away" said Travis

"Now both men lock up, AND CAEDEN able to turn it into a side headlock takedown" said Ryan

"Jason quickly able to get back up to his feet but Caeden still has the Side Headlock applied" said Travis

"But Jason able to turn it into a wristlock, now taking down Farrell and applying the side headlock of his own" said Ryan

"Caeden quickly turning it into a hammerlock, Jason turns it into one of his own, Caeden turning it around, and Jason with the snapmare" said Travis

"Jason applies the side headlock again but Caeden able to get his foot on the ropes" said Ryan

"Jason releases the side headlock, Caeden able to get back to his feet, now both men lock up again" said Travis

"Jason with another side headlock takedown but Caeden with the head scissors, both men back to their feet AND CAEDEN WITH ANOTHER SIDE HEADLOCK TAKEDOWN" said Ryan

"Jason struggling to escape, Caeden gets back to his feet, still applying the side headlock" said Travis

"Now the champion, able to get back to his feet, now sends Farrell into the ropes" said Ryan

"Cage ducks under Farrell, Caeden rebounds off the ropes again, Jason leapfrogs over the challenger, Farrell rebounds off the ropes again AND CAGE WITH THE HIP TOSS, SENDING CAEDEN FARRELL OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"Farrell quickly back in the ring, charging at Jason but the Hardcore Champion with the back body drop to Caeden Farrell" said Ryan

"Challenger quickly back to his feet, Cage with the kick to the gut AND FOLLOWS IT UP WITH A SUPLEX" said Travis

"Farrell back to his feet and into the ropes, Cage charging at him BUT FARRELL sidesteps, Jason sent into the turnbuckle" said Ryan

"And Caeden Farrell into the roll up" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout at 2 by the Hardcore Champion, now Cage rolled onto his front and Caeden Farrell with the elbows to the back of the head of Jason Cage" said Travis

"Farrell gets Cage back to his feet AND FARRELL with a neckbreaker" said Ryan

"Caeden into the cover, hooks the leg" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Jason kicks out at 2, now Caeden, into a Triangle Hold, applying a chinlock" said Ryan

"JASON, able to lift up Farrell onto his shoulders, Electric Chair, Caeden with the elbows, but JASON ABLE TO CONNECT WITH THE ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP" said Travis

"Caeden quickly back to his feet AND JASON WITH THE DEATH BLOW CUTTER" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and STILL EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Well done to Jason, another successful title defence" said Travis

"And I have a feeling, he's not going to lose it any time soon" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Tony 2 Times' music plays and the Seven Foot Italian walks to the ring. The fans boo him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Pizzoferrato, Italy, standing seven feet tall, TONY 2 TIMES" said Lola

"Well, Tony's opponent has a huge challenge tonight, but if he can beat Tony 2 Times, he will qualify for the 20 Man Rumble Match at Endurance in 2 weeks" said Ryan

Japanese Music Plays and Kusami approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from Japan, KUSAMI" said Lola

"Well, Kusami is ready for this, the fans love him and he loves the fans" said Travis

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, Tony 2 Times facing off against Kusami" said Ryan

"Kusami STARTS BY ATTACKING THE LEG of Tony 2 Times, quickly taking the big man down" said Travis

"Now Kusami applying a modified inverted leg lock, Tony counters with those massive shots to Kusami" said Ryan

"Kusami releases, BUT THE JAPANESE FIGHTER, with shot after shot to the face of Tony 2 Times" said Travis

"Kusami back to his feet, AND A STOMP to the chest of Tony 2 Times" said Ryan

"Now Kusami, setting up Tony for something, IT'S THE BUZZSAW KICK" said Travis

"Kusami with his signature Buzzsaw Kick, is it enough?" asked Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Whoa, Kusami nearly beat the 7 foot Tony 2 Times" said Travis

"Kusami requesting Tony to get back up, AND TONY with a smack to the torso of Kusami" said Ryan

"Tony back to his feet, in the corner, Kusami charges at him, BUT TONY with the boot" said Travis

"Kusami quickly back to his feet, AND A CLOTHESLINE by Tony, and another one" said Ryan

"Kusami sent into the corner, AND TONY, FROM BEHIND, APPLYING THE MAFIA BEARHUG" said Travis

"Tony's deadly Mafia Bearhug, WAIT, KUSAMI COUNTERED, Kusami rolling forward, sending Tony's face into the turnbuckle" said Ryan

"AND KUSAMI INTO THE ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, KUSAMI" said Lola

"WHAT?! Kusami able to pick up the win tonight, he has qualified for the 20 Man Rumble" said Ryan

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, up next, the 6 man tag team match" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Bruiser Bencia's music plays and the EFW World Heavyweight Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following is your main event of the evening, a 6 man tag team match scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Fort Worth, Texas, he is the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"Here's the World Champion, he looks ready" said Travis

Joseph Winters' music plays and the EFW Zero G Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"From Dublin, Ireland, he is the EFW Zero G Champion, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"I love watching this man compete, he is always so entertaining to watch" said Ryan

'Hear Me Now' by Hollywood Undead plays and Hunter Blakesfield approaches the ring, with Jennifer by his side. The fans cheer for him.

"And from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, he is one half of the EFW World Tag Team Champions, The Undefeated, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

"That's right, Hunter, since his debut, has not lost, he is undefeated, he has beaten the likes of Shogun Yanai, Powerline and even Warsman" said Travis

Warsman's music plays and the seven foot Russian approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"And their opponents, first, from Moscow, Russia in the former Soviet Union, WARSMAN" said Lola

"Seven feet tall, I am still confused why a masked man has been targeting this man over the past number of weeks" said Ryan

MARKK's music plays and the masked man approaches the ring alongside Kevin Stang. The fans boo him.

"From Wherever the Hell he Desires, MARKK" said Lola

"MARKK, at Endurance, he faces Thunder Long in a last man standing match, if MARKK wins, the Masked Prince of Pain will be the number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship" said Travis

Medieval Choir Music plays and Tyler DeToya approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"And the final competitor, from Boca Raton, Florida, The Smartest Man Alive, TYLER DETOYA" said Lola

"Tyler DeToya, not a nice guy, he is dangerous" said Ryan

The Bell rings

"Here we go, The Smartest Man Alive, Tyler DeToya will start things off against the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, Bruiser Bencia" said Travis

"Both men start with a lock up, Bencia pushes Tyler into the corner" said Ryan

"Bencia forced to break, AND DETOYA, with a shot to the face, now turns things around, Bencia into the corner, AND DETOYA with shot after shot to the face of the World Champ" said Travis

"Now DeToya, attempts the Irish Whip, Bruiser turns it around, DeToya sent into the opposite corner, AND BRUISER BENCIA with a huge clothesline in the corner" said Ryan

"Now Bruiser, dragging DeToya to the centre of the ring, has him set up for the Dominator, BUT DETOYA, able to escape and connect with a shot to the knee of Bruiser Bencia" said Travis

"And DeToya makes the tag, in comes MARKK" said Ryan

"MARKK in the ring, kick to the side of the head of Bencia" said Travis

"Follows it up with multiple kicks to the mid section" said Ryan

"Bruiser back to his feet, MARKK rebounds off the ropes, charges at Bencia, BUT THE WORLD CHAMPION, able to counter into a spinning side slam" said Travis

"And Bruiser makes the tag to the Zero G Champion, Joseph Winters, AND WINTERS, enters the ring with a springboard Hurricanrana to MARKK" said Ryan

"Follows it up with a shot that takes Tyler off the apron, kick to the leg of MARKK" said Travis

"Joey going for the Irish whip, but MARKK turns it around, Winters ducks under the clothesline" said Ryan

"AND WINTERS with a head scissors, sending MARKK into the ropes, Winters rebounds off the ropes, charges at MARKK, BUT WARSMAN able to intercept it" said Travis

"Now MARKK takes advantage, ground and pound offence to the Zero G Champion" said Ryan

"But Winters, kick to the face, but it doesn't faze MARKK, the masked man still going after Joey" said Travis

"Winters, punch to the gut of MARKK, followed by a kick" said Ryan

"Now Winters looking for a tag, BUT MARKK COUNTERS, sends Winters into the corner" said Travis

"And a shot to the face, takes the champion down" said Ryan

"Now MARKK just slapping Joey in the back of the head, just mocking him" said Travis

"MARKK gets Winters back to his feet, Irish whip into the corner" said Ryan

"MARKK charges at Winters, BUT THE CHAMP, counters with the boot" said Travis

"Now Winters, ducks under the clothesline, ducks under the back elbow" said Ryan

"Rebounds off the ropes, GOES UNDER the legs of MARKK, BUT RUNS RIGHT INTO A HEADBUTT BY WARSMAN" said Travis

"Wait, MARKK, doesn't look happy about that, looks like some dysfunction" said Ryan

"MARKK, with a slap to the face of his partner" said Travis

"Warsman not happy about that, the seven foot Russian entering the ring" said Ryan

"DeToya entering the ring too, AND WARSMAN WITH THE BATTERING RAM SPINEBUSTER TO HIS OWN PARTNER" said Travis

"You never make Warsman angry" said Ryan

"AND WARSMAN WITH A HUGE HEADBUTT TO TYLER DETOYA" said Travis

"Warsman is walking away, Warsman is deserting his team" said Ryan

"MARKK makes the tag to DeToya, AND WINTERS TAGS IN HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Travis

"Hunter ducks under the clothesline by DeToya, AND CONNECTS WITH A HUGE SHOULDER BLOCK" said Ryan

"DeToya back up, AND ANOTHER SHOULDER BLOCK" said Travis

"DeToya back up again, misses the clothesline, AND HUNTER WITH A HUGE BACK SUPLEX" said Ryan

"Hunter is fired up, rebounds off the ropes, AND A HUGE SENTON by Hunter" said Travis

"Hunter setting up DeToya, could be thinking 8 Second Ride" said Ryan

"He gets DeToya on his shoulders, BUT MARKK FROM OUT OF NOWHERE with the big boot to the face of Hunter" said Travis

"BUT BRUISER BENCIA IN WITH THE LARIET" said Ryan

"AND DETOYA, CONNECTS WITH THE STROKE OF GENIUS NECKBREAKER" said Travis

"Now DeToya, setting up Hunter for possibly the PHD" said Ryan

"Hunter back up, Tyler trying to get him on his shoulders, BUT HUNTER PUSHING DETOYA AWAY, RIGHT INTO MARKK" said Travis

"AND WINTERS WITH A DOUBLE PELE KICK TO BOTH MEN" said Ryan

"Both men rebound off the ropes, AND MARKK SENT RIGHT INTO THE DOMINATOR BY BRUISER BENCIA AND TYLER SENT INTO THE 8 SECOND RIDE BY HUNTER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, Bruiser Bencia, Joseph Winters and HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

"The champions are victorious tonight, this match was amazing" said Travis

"It sure was, it was action packed, it was fast paced, it was once in a lifetime" said Ryan

"Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for tonight, we will see you next time on EFW" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>Finished with this edition<strong>

**Let me know what you think**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	31. Week 25

The final instalment of EFW before Endurance

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Hello everybody, this is our final edition of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling before our Endurance PPV, I'm Travis Cade, this is my broadcast partner and best friend, Ryan Fawcer" said Travis

"Thank you Travis, tonight we have a series of qualifiers for the upcoming 20 man Rumble" said Ryan

"Not only that, but we also have our weekly EFW Hardcore Championship Match, Jason Cage defends the belt again against Night Wolf" said Travis

'Sick of it' by Skillet plays and The Misfits approach the ring together, dancing like idiots. The fans cheer for them.

"The following contest is a tag team match to determine the next entrants in the 20 man rumble match at Endurance, introducing first, the team of Flare Jack and Madd Max, THE MISFITS" said Lola

"THE MISFITS, I love these guys, they are exciting to watch, they are former World Tag Team Champions, and they are fun" said Travis

"They sure are, but they face a big challenge tonight as they face The Army" said Ryan

Strong Army Background Music plays and The Army approach the ring together. The fans boo them.

"And their opponents, CPL Wilczynski and SGT Hardin, THE ARMY" said Lola

"Let me give you the stats about these 2, CPL Wilczynski is 6 foot 4 inches tall, he weighs 235 pounds, he is the strongest member of the Zero G Division, and he holds the record for the quickest win in EFW, beating Barberino in 21 seconds" said Travis

"And there's SGT Hardin, 5 foot 7, weighs 227 pounds, he hasn't had much success but he is still an impressive in ring athlete" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go, Wilczynski going to start things off against Flare Jack" said Ryan

"A handshake to begin, now a lock up and Wilczynski pushing Flare into the corner, referee breaks it up, and another lock up" said Travis

"And Flare Jack turns it into a hammerlock, and Wilczynski turns it into a side headlock takedown" said Ryan

"Now Flare with the head scissors to escape, and both men get back to their feet" said Travis

"And Flare now, rear waistlock, now a side headlock" said Ryan

"Flare quickly turns it into a wristlock, Wilczynski quickly turns it around into a side headlock, Flare pushes him into the ropes, AND WILCZYNSKI WITH THE SHOULDER BLOCK" said Travis

"Wilczynski gets Flare Jack back to his feet, body slam attempt here, Flare able to fight out" said Ryan

"Kick to the gut by Flare, now the Irish whip into the ropes, AMD WILCZYNSKI WITH A TWISTING UPPERCUT" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Kickout at one by the former Tag Champion, Wilczynski gets him back to his feet, Suplex attempt here, Flare floats over, backs up into the corner, Wilczynski charges at him, BUT FLATE moves out of the way" said Travis

"AND FOLLOWS IT UP with a kick to the back" said Ryan

"Now Flare charges off into the ropes, Wilczynski ducks the clothesline, Flare ducks under the clothesline by Wilczynski, ducks the left hand, Wilczynski catches the kick by Flare, AND DUCKS UNDER THE ENZIGURI" said Travis

"Flare back to his feet, Dropkick to the legs of Wilczynski, takes the former Air Force Member down, AND MAKES THE TAG TO MADD MAX" said Ryan

"Max quickly in, goes for the neckbreaker, Flare to the top rope, GOES HIGH RISK, but Wilczynski escapes, AND A CLOTHESLINE TO BOTH MEN" said Travis

"And Wilczynski makes the tag to Hardin" said Ryan

"Wilczynski Irish whips Max into the ropes, BUT MAX ROLLS OUT OF THE RING, The Army may have been setting up for the C4" said Travis

"Max rolls back in the ring, lock up between Max and Hardin, AND HARDIN PUSHES MAX INTO THE CORNER" said Ryan

"Referee forces the break, another lock up, Hardin quickly turns it into a wristlock, Max rolls out of it, kick to the gut, CAUGHT BY HARDIN" said Travis

"Clothesline attempt by Hardin ducked by Max, AND MAX WITH A FOREARM SHOT" said Ryan

"And another, and another, now Max onto the apron, AND A SPRINGBOARD CROSS BODY" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count, Max rebounds off the ropes, AND RUNS RIGHT INTO THE BOOT BY HARDIN" said Travis

"Hardin makes the tag to Wilczynski, now Hardin, has Max up for a sidewalk slam, AND WILCZYSNKI WITH A REVERSE LEG DROP BULLDOG" said Ryan

1! 2! Flare makes the save

"Max, back to his feet, Wilczynski backs him into the ropes, blind tag made by Flare, Wilczynski Irish whips Max into the ropes, Flare with a forearm shot to the face of the CPL, ducks the clothesline, AND FLARE WITH A DROP TOE HOLD" said Travis

"AND MAX WITH A RUNNING ELBOW DROP" said Ryan

"Now Flare with a last chancery hold, AND MAX WITH A DROPKICK TO THE FACE OF WILCZYNSKI" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count, now Flare to the top rope, DIVING FOOT STOMP, but Wilczynski moves out of the way, makes the tag to Hardin, AND SGT HARDIN RUNS RIGHT INTO A RUNNING BICYCLE KNEE TO SGT HARDIN FROM OUT OF NOWHERE" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, THE MISFITS" said Lola

"WHOA, Flare Jack, from out of nowhere with the Bicycle Knee to SGT Hardin, the Misfits will join the other entrants in the 20 man Rumble" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Backstage, Ashley Marie Brooks is talking to Jennifer Smith.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" asked Ashley

"Um, I don't know, on the one hand, Warsman is alot bigger and stronger, there's no doubting that, but on the other hand, Bruiser Bencia has the experience, one thing is for show, it's gonna be one hell of a half hour" said Jennifer

"True, well, what about the Zero G Championship match, Winters or Jackson?" asked Ashley

"Again, that's a tough one, they're both fast, they're both smart, really, another match that could go either way" said Jennifer

"Hello ladies" said Nolan Night

"Um, hi, do we know you?" asked Ashley

"I'm just the best wrestler on roster" said Nolan

Ashley and Jennifer just laugh

"What's so funny?" asked Nolan

"Well, you've only competed in one match, you haven't competed in enough matches to be considered the best" said Ashley

"Well, after I win my match tonight and I qualify for the Rumble, I will go onto the rumble and at Summertime maybe, Jennifer, I'll face you're boyfriend and his little friend and become the first person to hold the tag titles by myself, or maybe I'll go onto become the World Heavyweight Champion, because it's obviously going to happen sooner or later, but either way, I will prove that I am the best" said Nolan

==Arena==

Nolan Night's music plays and Nolan approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"The following contest is a qualifier match for the 20 man rumble match, introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, NOLAN NIGHT" said Lola

"Nolan Night is ready for this match, he won last week in his debut against Martin Scarab, but tonight, he faces a harder challenge" said Travis

'Better Than This' by Ross Lynch plays and Thunderbolt approaches the ring like a superhero. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

"Thunderbolt is here, he is an exciting wrestler, let's see if he can beat Nolan and qualify for the rumble" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Here we go, NOLAN, starts off with a kick to the gut to start, and a punch to the face of Thunderbolt" said Travis

"Now an Irish whip by Night, now a hip toss BYT THUNDERBOLT lands on his feet" said Ryan

"AND THUNDERBOLT with a leg sweep" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Nolan back to his feet, Thunderbolt ducks under the clothesline, now Thunderbolt to the middle rope, CROSS BODY BUT NOLAN CATCHES HIM" said Travis

"AND NOLAN rams Thunderbolt into the turnbuckle, now Nolan, turns Thunderbolt around, AND A SHOULDER THRUST to the back of Thunderbolt" said Ryan

"And a forearm to the back of Thunderbolt, the EFW Original walks into the ropes, NOW NOLAN NIGHT, WITH A STANDING SURFBOARD USING THE ROPES" said Travis

"Releases that, now Nolan on the apron, AND NOLAN NIGHT WITH THE HOTSHOT TO THUNDERBOLT" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Whoa, only a one count on Thunderbolt, AND NOW NOLAN NIGHT, WITH A GROUNDED ABDOMINAL STRETCH" said Travis

"But Thunderbolt quickly able to escape, both men now back to their feet, AND A KICK TO THE GUT by Nolan" said Ryan

"Now an Irish whip into the ropes, back body drop attempt by Night, AND THUNDERBOLT ROLLS OVER THE BACK OF NOLAN NIGHT, AND FOLLOWS IT UP WITH A SPINNING HEEL KICK" said Travis

"Nolan back to his feet, AND THUNDERBOLT with the discus clothesline" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"2 Count, Thunderbolt rolls out to the apron, now Night going back after Thunderbolt, BUT THUNDERBOLT with the shoulder block to the mid section of Night" said Travis

"Sunset flip attempt by Thunderbolt, BUT NOLAN CAUGHT HIM WITH THE FIREMAN'S CARRY" said Ryan

"AND THUNDERBOLT ESCAPES INTO A ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Another kickout, Thunderbolt attempts the clothesline, Nolan ducks it, AND NOLAN NIGHT WITH A SLINGSHOT BACKBREAKER" said Travis

1! Kickout

"WHOA, Thunderbolt with a kickout at one, Nolan Night is just annoyed, Night gets Thunderbolt back to his feet, AND NOLAN NIGHT with the body slam" said Travis

"Now picks him up, AND ANOTHER BODY SLAM" said Ryan

"Picks him up again, AND A THIRD BODY SLAM" said Travis

"Gets Thunderbolt to his feet, picks him up and places him on the top rope" said Ryan

"Nolan onto the middle rope, could be thinking Superplex, but Thunderbolt with the punches to the gut, now the punches to the face, AND NOLAN GOES DOWN" said Travis

"Now Thunderbolt on the top rope, AND THUNDERBOLT WITH THE 450 SPLASH ON NOLAN NIGHT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

"Thunderbolt, able to get the victory over Nolan Night tonight, I am impressed at this young man, now he qualifies for the 20 man Rumble match at Endurance" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Thunder Long's music plays and the former World Champion approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"The following is a qualifier match for the 20 man Rumble Match at Endurance, introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Thunder Long, he has been distraught that he is not allowed a shot at the World Title for as long as Bruiser is the champion, but if he wins the Rumble, he can bypass that rule and get a shot at the World Title again" said Travis

"But, Long is already set for a match at Endurance, he fights MARKK in a Last Man Standing Match where if MARKK wins, he becomes number one contender for the World Title, so if MARKK wins, and Long wins the rumble, and Warsman wins the World Title, then at Summertime, we could see a four way" said Ryan

Martin Scarab's music plays and The Magician approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from The Double Cross Ranch in Amarillo, Texas, 'The Magician', MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola

"IT'S MARTIN SCARAB, The Magician is always excited to fight, let's see what he can do against a former World Champion" said Travis

The bell rings.

"Here we go, LONG QUICKLY HITS THE SUPERKICK" said Ryan

"Long already hits his signature Superkick, Scarab quickly back to his feet, The Magician rebounds off the ropes, AND SCARAB WITH THE SINGLE LEG DROPKICK" said Travis

"Sends Long to the floor, AND SCARAB WITH THE SUICIDE DIVE" said Ryan

"Now Scarab quickly gets Long back into the ring, goes to the top rope, Long back to his feet, AND MARTING SCARAB WITH A FLYING CROSS BODY TO THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"And Scarab, is on fire here, he knows he has to strike fast and strike often to beat Long" said Ryan

"Long charges at Scarab, AND MARTIN SCARAB WITH THE DROP TOE HOLD THAT SENDS LONG FACE FIRST INTO THE MIDDLE TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"AND SCARAB with a dropkick, Long quickly back to his feet, AND SCARAB with a running forearm" said Ryan

"AND A CALF KICK by Scarab, now Scarab onto the middle rope, Long charges at Scarab, BUT MARTIN with the kick to the face, AND A DIVING FOREARM SHOT TO THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"Long rolling out of the ring, Scarab follows him, gets Long back into the ring" said Ryan

"Scarab to the top rope, AND LONG WITH THE PUNCH THAT TAKES SCARAB TO THE ARENA FLOOR" said Travis

"Scarab quickly back into the ring, AND LONG with the kicks to The Magician" said Ryan

"Long gets Scarab back to his feet, AND AN IRISH WHIP INTO THE CORNER" said Travis

"Scarab taken down, AND LONG, THROWING PUNCHES TO THE FACE OF MARTIN SCARAB" said Ryan

"Now Long with the grounded chinlock" said Travis

"Scarab back to his feet, back elbows to the gut of Long, and a forearm to the face" said Ryan

"Scarab rebounds off the ropes, AND RUNS RIGHT INTO THAT SHOULDER BLOCK BY THUNDER LONG" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"A 2 count there, now Long onto the middle rope, AND a diving fist drop" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Another kickout by Scarab, AND LONG with a grounded chinlock again" said Travis

"Long escapes, Martin back to his feet, backed into the ropes, AND THUNDER LONG WITH A CLOTHESLINE TO THE OUTSIDE" said Ryan

"Long follows Scarab to the outside, gets him back to his feet, AND A SUPLEX TO THE ARENA FLOOR" said Travis

"And Long back into the ring" said Ryan

"Scarab has till a count of 10 to return to the ring" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!

"Long back out of the ring, gets Scarab back to his feet, goes for another Suplex, BUT SCARAB ESCAPES AND AN IRISH WHIP INTO THE RING APRON" said Travis

"AND MARTIN WITH A SUPERKICK SENDING LONG BACK INTO THE RING" said Ryan

"Now Martin onto the top rope, Long back to his feet, AND A MISSILE DROPKICK BY THE MAGICIAN" said Travis

"And now Martin Scarab throwing punches to the face of Thunder Long" said Ryan

"Long back to his feet, Martin charges at him, AND LONG WITH A FLAPJACK, SENDING MARTIN FACE FIRST INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"Long gets Martin back to his feet, gets him on his shoulder, setting up for Thunder Before The Lightning, but Martin escapes it" said Ryan

"Martin ducks under the clothesline by Long, Martin charges into the ropes, AND MARTIN SCARAB WITH THE MAGIC TRICK" said Travis

"That deadly Calf Kick, and Martin into the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, MARTIN SCARAB JUST BEAT THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"I am in shock, I never thought Scarab could beat a former World Champion" said Ryan

"Wait, THUNDER LONG FROM BEHIND, now the assault by Thunder Long on Martin Scarab" said Travis

"WAIT, LOOK DOWN THE RAMP, IT'S MARKK" said Ryan

"MARKK, WITH A MISSILE DROPKICK TO THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"MARKK gets Scarab back up, what's he telling Scarab?" asked Ryan

"MARTIN SCARAB WITH THE MAGIC CIRCLE" said Travis

"I don't think these 2 are done yet" said Ryan

"MARKK to the top rope, AND MARKK WITH THE DIVING LEG DROP" said Travis

"MARKK coming down to save Martin Scarab, I think this means that MARKK has turned over a new leaf" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Mexican Music plays and Furious Frye approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following contest scheduled for one fall is for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, from Mexico, FURIOUS FRYE" said Lola

"Furious Frye, at Endurance, he will be one of 20 men in the Rumble Match as well as a match for the Tag Titles, imagine if he won the Hardcore Championship tonight, then won both matches at Endurance, he would be a double champion with a chance to become a triple champion" said Travis

Jason Cage's music plays and the EFW Hardcore Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from Modesto, California, weighing 225 pounds, he is the current EFW Hardcore Champion, 'Hell's Angel', JASON CAGE" said Lola

"The Hardcore Champion, if he wins tonight, then at Endurance, he will compete in his first PPV Title Defence" said Ryan

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, Frye going to attempt the test of strength, CAGE, with the kick to the gut" said Travis

"And a punch to the face of Frye, sends him into the ropes" said Ryan

"Frye ducks under the clothesline by Cage, springboard cross body attempt, BUT CAGE WITH THE CLOTHESLINE TO COUNTER" said Travis

"AND A KICK TO THE GUT OF FRYE" said Ryan

"Followed by a kick to the back" said Travis

"Cage gets Frye back to his feet, backs him into the corner, AND CAGE WITH A RUNNIN BOOT TO THE FACE" said Ryan

"Now Cage standing over Frye, grabs the arms, AND A CURB STOMP BY JASON CAGE" said Travis

"Cage isn't done yet, JASON CAGE LOCKS IN THE CROSSFACE ON FURIOUS FRYE" said Ryan

"AND FRYE TAPS OUT, THIS MATCH IS OVER" said Travis

"Here is your winner as a result of a submission, and still EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Cage keeps the Hardcore Championship, WAIT, TYLER DETOYA" said Ryan

"Tyler DeToya from behind, now going out of the ring, pulling out a table from under the ring" said Travis

"DeToya setting it up in the middle of the ring, now gets Cage on his shoulders, AND DETOYA WITH THE PHD ON CAGE THROUGH THE TABLE" said Ryan

DeToya grabs a mic.

"HEY, Cage, I noticed you don't have an opponent for Sunday, well you do now, at Endurance, you will defend the EFW Hardcore Championship in an Extreme Rules Match...AGAINST ME" said Tyler before leaving

"Whoa, at Endurance, Jason Cage defends the EFW Hardcore Championship against Tyler DeToya in an Extreme Rules match" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Ignition by Tobymac plays and 5 EFW Wrestlers approach the ring. The fans cheer for all of them.

"This contest is your main event of the evening, a 10 man tag team match to determine the next 5 entrants in the 20 man Rumble at Endurance, introducing first, the team of Caeden Farrell, Barberino, the EFW World Tag Team Champion, Hannah Layla, Hyozanru and JOHN PECKER" said Lola

"An impressive 5 man team, a former MMA fighter, a former United States Marine, one half of the Tag Champions, a powerhouse and the most athletic man I have ever seen in my life, they are going to be hard to beat" said Travis

Creepy Circus Music plays and 5 other EFW Wrestlers approach the ring. The fans boo them.

"And their opponents, the team of Demonic DJ, Shogun Yanai, Devil Child and THE CIRCUS CLOWNS" said Lola

"Another formidable team, the first Zero G Champion, and 4 future tag champions" said Ryan

The bell rings

"And we begin with a full on brawl between these 10 men, we got DJ hammering away at John Pecker in the corner, Hyozanru and Leonard fighting up the ramp, Yanai and Barberino on the outside, Farrell fighting with Devil Child on the apron and Hannah Layla and Barry trading blows outside the ring" said Travis

"In the ring, John Pecker Irish whips Demonic DJ into the corner" said Ryan

"Now Pecker charges towards DJ, BUT DJ, rolls through the ropes and ends up on the apron, AND PECKER with a twisting uppercut" said Travis

"Pecker going to set up for a suicide dive, BUT SHOGUN YANAI WITH A HUGE FRONT CHOP BLOCK" said Ryan

"Yanai going to try to work on the leg of Pecker, AND HANNAH LAYLA IN AND TOSSES YANAI OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"But Brutal Barry in, goes for the double clothesline, BUT PECKER AND LAYLA WITH THE DOUBLE DROPKICK" said Ryan

"AND NOW THE DOUBLE BEATDOWN ON BARRY BY BOTH MEN" said Travis

"10 man tag team match, AND DEMONIC DJ FROM BEHIND WITH THE STUNNER TO JOHN PECKER" said Ryan

"But Hannah Layla gets DJ onto his shoulders, AND HANNAH WITH THE HAWAIIAN SMASHER" said Travis

"And Devil Child, WITH THE DEMON HORNS" said Ryan

"Caeden Farrell into the ring, AND A TWIST OF FATE" said Travis

"Leonard into the ring now AND CONNECTS WITH A HUGE FLAPJACK" said Ryan

"But Hyozanru into the ring, AND A BLACK HOLE SLAM" said Travis

"AND BARRY WITH THE CUTTER, AND BARBERINO WITH THE DDT" said Ryan

"And Yanai is in the ring, AND SHOGUN YANAI WITH THE RISING SUN, AND INTO THE COVER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, Brutal Barry, Laughing Leonard, Demonic DJ, Devil Child and SHOGUN YANAI" said Lola

"WHOA, a fast win by these 5" said Ryan

"With that, these 5 qualify for the Rumble match, congratulations" said Travis

"Yeah, we'll see these men at Endurance" said Ryan

"Speaking of which, that's it for this edition of EFW, we'll see you at Endurance, July 27th, that's the date, be there" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>At Endurance:<strong>

**1) Jason Cage defends the EFW Hardcore Championship against Tyler DeToya in an Extreme Rules Match**

**2) H20 defend the Tag Titles against Team Mexico**

**3) Joseph Winters defends the Zero G Championship against Duke Jackson**

**4) Thunder Long faces MARKK in a Last Man Standing Match where if MARKK wins then he gets a shot at the EFW World Heavyweight Championship at the first PPV after Endurance**

**5) 20 Man Royal Rumble where the winner gets a title shot of their choosing at Summertime**

**6) Bruiser Bencia defends the World Heavyweight Championship against Warsman in a 30 Minute Ironman Match**

**Who do you think will win?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	32. Endurance

It's time for the Endurance PPV

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Headstrong by Trapt)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome everybody to Endurance, EFW's July PPV, I'm Travis Cade, this is my broadcast partner, Ryan Fawcer, Ryan, I hope you're ready for tonight" said Travis

"I am, tonight we see alot of great matches and championship matches" said Ryan

K2's music plays and Kelsey and Kimmy approach the ring together. The fans cheer.

"The opening contest scheduled for one fall is a Blossoms Tag Team Match for the EFW Blossoms Tag Team Championship. introducing first, they are the EFW Blossoms Tag Team Champions, Kelsey and Kimmy, K SQUARED" said Lola

"The Blossoms Tag Team Champions are ready for this title defence against 2 former Blossom Champions" said Ryan

"That's right, they have been the champs for a while, let's see if they can continue their championship reign" said Travis

'Catch me if you can' by Jess Moskaluke plays and Jennifer Smith and Ashley Marie Brooks approach the ring together.

"And the challengers, the team of Jennifer Smith and Ashley Marie Brooks, THE COUNTRY GIRLS" said Lola

"Jennifer Smith and Ashley Marie Brooks, the 2 former Blossoms Champions, they are ready for a fight tonight" said Ryan

The Bell Rings

"The champs start by trying to pep the crowd up, AND THE CHALLENGERS with double dropkicks to the champs, sending Kimmy to the outside" said Travis

"And Jennifer, WITH A BODY SLAM TO Kelsey" said Ryan

"Ashley rebounds off the ropes, AND JENNIFER, picks up and drops down Ashley right onto Kelsey" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2 on the champion there, we nearly had new champions" said Travis

"Now Ashley, WITH A forward leg sweep, into a modified crossface" said Ryan

"Kelsey quickly fights out, BUT ASHLEY WITH THE ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Another near fall, both blossoms back to their feet, Ashley ducks under the clothesline, AND ASHLEY INTO A BACKSLIDE" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Another kickout, Ashley with a snapmare, AND ANOTHER ROLL UP" said Travis

1! Kimmy breaks it

"Kimmy makes the save, Jennifer in the ring, now a double Irish whip by the Country Girls, AND A DOUBLE BACK ELBOW" said Travis

"Now, ASHLEY, BACK SUPLEX'S JENNIFER AND SHE LANDS ON KELSEY" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall, Jennifer picks up Kelsey, the champ with a kick to the gut, AND KELSEY MAKES THE TAG" said Travis

"Kimmy in, charges at Jennifer, BUT JENNIFER with the drop toe hold" said Ryan

"Jennifer rebounds off the ropes, tag made to Ashley, AND JENNIFER WITH THE RUNNING TWISTING ELBOW DROP to Kimmy" said Travis

"AND ASHLEY WITH AN ELBOW ASWELL" said Ryan

"Ashley gets Kimmy back up again, Irish whip into the corner but Kimmy turns it around, Kimmy charges at Ashley but Ashley with the kick" said Travis

"Reversed by Kimmy, AND KIMMY slamming Ashley into the mat" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2 there, Kimmy gets Ashley back to her feet, AND SLAMS her head into the turnbuckle" said Travis

"Now multiple kicks to the gut of Ashley Marie Brooks by Kimmy" said Ryan

"Side headlock applied, tag made to Kelsey, now A DOUBLE NECKBREAKER by K Squared" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Two count by the champions, Kelsey gets Ashley back up, AND A HIP TOSS by the champ" said Travis

"Ashley back up, AND ANOTHER HIP TOSS" said Ryan

"Ashley quickly back up, KELSEY ATTEMPTS A SUNSET FLIP, but Ashley able to roll out of it, attempts a dropkick, but Kelsey moves out of the way" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Not finished yet, Kelsey sets up Ashley, AND KELSEY WITH A CURB STOMP" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Another kickout there, tag made to Kimmy, now Kimmy quickly in and applying a front necklock AND INTO A SWINGING NECKBREAKER" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall in this match" said Travis

"Kimmy tags in Kelsey" said Ryan

"Now Kelsey in, and multiple backhand chops to the chest of Ashley Marie Brooks" said Travis

"Kelsey goes for the clothesline, BUT ASHLEY ducks under it, AND ASHLEY WITH A FLOAT OVER DDT" said Ryan

"Both women crawling to the corners, trying to make the tag, Kelsey tags in Kimmy, AND ASHLEY TAGS IN JENNIFER" said Travis

"Jennifer ducks under the clothesline by Kimmy, AND JENNIFER WITH A DROPKICK" said Ryan

"Now Jennifer, gets Kimmy onto her shoulders, AND A ROLLING SENTON BY JENNIFER" said Travis

"AND A DROPKICK TO KELSEY" said Ryan

"Kimmy back up, AND A TILT A WHIRL BACKBREAKER BY JENNIFER" said Travis

1! 2! Kelsey makes the save

"Ashley in, knee to the gut of Kelsey, rebounds off the ropes, ROLLS OVER KELSEY AND A FOREARM SHOT TO KIMMY IN THE CORNER" said Travis

"And Jennifer with a spinning roundhouse kick, sends Kelsey out of the ring" said Ryan

"Now Jennifer, applying a rear waistlock to Kimmy, Ashley rebounds off the ropes, AND A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK TO KIMMY INTO A GERMAN SUPLEX BY JENNIFER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners and the NEW EFW Blossoms Tag Team Champions, Ashley Marie Brooks and Jennifer Smith, THE COUNTRY GIRLS" said Lola

"We have new Blossoms Tag Champions, congratulations to the Country Girls" said Travis

"And the former champions, offering the handshakes to the new champions" said Ryan

"Alot of respect by these 4" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Jason Cage's music plays and the EFW Hardcore Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following contest is an Extreme Rules Match for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, from Modesto, California, he is the current EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Here he is, the Hardcore Champion is here and he is ready, after he retained the Hardcore Championship on EFW, Tyler DeToya came out and revealed himself as the number one contender for the Hardcore Title tonight" said Ryan

Tyler DeToya's music plays and the self proclaimed, smartest man alive approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"And his opponent, the challenger, from Boca Raton, Florida, the smartest man alive, TYLER DETOYA" said Lola

"Tyler DeToya is here and ready for this match, he wanted the match, he wants the title" said Travis

The bell rings

"Here we go, DeToya extending the hand, AND CAGE with a kick to the gut" said Travis

"NOW CAGE, DRIVING DETOYA INTO THE CORNER" said Ryan

"Following it up with shot after shot to the face of Tyler" said Travis

"Now Jason, going for a jawbreaker, BUT DETOYA, countered it into a knee to the face" said Ryan

"AND TYLER DETOYA FOLLOWS WITH A CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Now HAMMERING AWAY at the Hardcore Champion" said Ryan

"DeToya to the outside, grabs a chair" said Travis

"Tyler quickly back in the ring, goes for the chair shot, BUT JASON CAGE WITH THE DROPKICK TO THE LEG, takes down DeToya and sends his face into the chair" said Ryan

"Cage gets DeToya back to his feet, AND TOSSES HIM RIGHT INTO THE CORNER" said Travis

"And a clothesline to follow up" said Ryan

"Cage, setting up the steel chair, into the opposite corner, charges at DeToya, goes for a double knee, BUT NOBODY HOME" said Travis

"And DeToya, hammering away at Cage again" said Ryan

"DeToya, out of the ring, under the ring, AND HE'S GOT A TRASH CAN" said Travis

"Cage back to his feet, AND DETOYA WITH THE TRASH CAN SHOT TO THE FACE" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"No, you gotta do more damage to a man like Jason Cage, DeToya, gets Jason back to his feet and backs him into the corner" said Travis

"DeToya gets Cage to the top rope, going for a Superplex, but Cage fights it off, AND JASON CAGE WITH A GOURDBUSTER FROM THE TOP ROPE ONTO THE TRASH CAN" said Ryan

"I don't think he's finished, Cage back to the mat, DeToya back to his feet, AND JASON CAGE WITH THE SUPERKICK" said Travis

"A huge superkick by Jason Cage" said Ryan

"Now Cage, positioning the flat trash can, now gets DeToya back to his feet, AND JASON CAGE WITH THE DEATH BLOW ONTO THE FLATTENED TRASH CAN" said Travis

"Wait, he's still not done, Jason Cage, grabbing the steel chair, AND JASON CAGE WITH CHAIR SHOT AFTER CHAIR SHOT TO THE BACK OF DETOYA" said Ryan

"Now gets DeToya back to his feet, AND A SECOND DEATH BLOW ONTO THE CHAIR" said Travis

"Cage onto the top rope, AND A DIVING ELBOW DROP BY JASON CAGE" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and STILL EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Jason Cage able to retain the EFW Hardcore Title tonight, I don't know how many challengers Jason Cage has put away" said Ryan

Jason grabs a mic.

"HEY! To anyone that wants to try what this man did, what you just saw was only a fraction of what I am capable of, and believe me, I will be the Hardcore Champion for a long, long time" said Jason

"Wow, fighting words by Jason Cage, he is confident he will not lose the Hardcore Championship for a while, only time will tell if he's right" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

H20's music plays and the Tag Team Champions approach the ring. The fans cheer for them.

"The following is a tag team match for the EFW World Tag Team Championships, introducing first, they are the current EFW World Tag Team Champions, Hunter Blakesfield, Hannah Layla, H20" said Lola

"H20, they are the longest reigning EFW World Tag Team Champions, let's see if they can continue their title reign" said Ryan

"I will tell you, I love watching these guys compete, they are impressive, they are athletic, they are amazing" said Travis

Mexican Music plays and Dark Hado and Furious Frye approach the ring with El Grosso. The fans cheer for them.

"And their opponents, the challengers, from Mexico, Dark Hado, Furious Frye, TEAM MEXICO" said Lola

"Team Mexico, these 2 are fast, they can fly more than anyone else in the tag team division" said Ryan

"Yes, but they are standing across the ring from possibly the best tag team in EFW" said Travis

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Hannah Layla going to start this match off for H20 against Dark Hado for Team Mexico" said Travis

"Both men start with a lock up but Hado turns it into an arm wrench" said Ryan

"Hannah Layla rolls out of it and into an arm wrench of his own" said Travis

"And Hado rolls through and back into HIS arm wrench" said Ryan

"Now Hado turns the arm wrench into a side headlock, but Hannah Layla rolls through and into a hammerlock" said Travis

"Hado looks like he might escape it, BUT HANNAH with the back elbow to the luchador" said Ryan

"Dark Hado sent into the corner, Hannah charges at him, HANNAH with a huge corner dropsault and lands on his feet" said Travis

"Hannah charges at Hado again, DARK HADO avoids the corner clothesline, AND DARK HADO with the arm drag" said Ryan

"Hannah quickly back to his feet, AND DARK HADO WITH A TAKEDOWN" said Travis

"Hado goes after Hannah, BUT HANNAH reverses with the head scissors" said Ryan

"Now Hannah, gets Dark Hado back up, Irish whip into the ropes, attempt at the back body drop, Dark Hado reverses it with an Irish whip into the corner" said Travis

"Dark Hado charges at Hannah Layla, AND A SUPERMAN PUNCH IN THE CORNER, SHADES OF WWE SUPERSTAR, ROMAN REIGNS" said Ryan

"Now, Dark Hado has Hannah ready for a bulldog, BUT HE TURNS IT AROUND INTO A KNEE" said Travis

"AND HADO FOLLOWS IT UP WITH A HUGE JUMPING CLOTHESLINE" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout, Hado gets Hannah back to his feet, Hannah ducks under the clothesline, AND HANNAH LAYLA with a back Suplex but Hado lands on his feet" said Travis

"Hado backed into the corner and accidently hit Hunter" said Ryan

"Dark Hado looks to be scared of Hunter, wait, HADO DUCKED under the clothesline by Hannah Layla, and Hannah Layla tags in Hunter" said Travis

"Dark Hado seems to be paralyzed with fear at the sight of Hunter" said Ryan

"Well Hunter is the strongest man in this match" said Travis

"Dark Hado with a punch to the face of Hunter, but Hunter is still standing" said Ryan

"Hunter gets Hado on his shoulder, could be a Running Powerslam, NO! Dark Hado fights out, makes the tag and in comes Furious Frye" said Travis

"Frye in, AND HUNTER with a kick to the gut AND NOW HAMMERING AWAY AT FURIOUS FRYE" said Ryan

"Backs the luchador into the corner, one more shot takes him off his feet, now Hunter with multiple kicks to a grounded Furious Frye" said Travis

"Hunter stepping back, pepping up the crowd, AND FURIOUS FRYE WITH A DROPKICK FROM THE TOP ROPE" said Ryan

"Hunter quickly back up, and Frye hammering away at Hunter, now the Irish whip, but Hunter turns it around, Frye sent into the ropes, ducks under the clothesline AND A CORKSCREW FOREARM SHOT BY FURIOUS FRYE" said Travis

"Alot of athletic ability by Team Mexico" said Ryan

"Wait, HUNTER throwing Furious Frye into the turnbuckle, now an Irish whip into the opposite corner, Hunter charges at Frye but the Luchador moves out of the way, Hunter attempts the clothesline, BUT FRYE using the splits to dodge the clothesline AND FRYE WITH A LEAPING CORKSCREW SUPERKICK" said Travis

"Frye makes the tag to Hado, now both the luchadors Irish whip Hunter into the corner, now Hado Irish whips Frye into Hunter, AND FRYE WITH THE CORNER CLOTHESLINE" said Ryan

"Now Hado charges at Hunter, BUT HUNTER COUNTERS WITH THE BIG BOOT TO THE FACE" said Travis

"Hunter makes the tag to Hannah, BUT HUNTER HAMMERING AWAY AT DARK HADO" said Ryan

"Hannah able to convince Hunter to get back onto the apron, Hannah gets Hado back to his feet, but Dark Hado with the punches to the mid section of Hannah Layla" said Travis

"Now the Irish whip into the ropes, Hado drops down under Hannah Layla, then the Leapfrog" said Ryan

"Hannah puts on the breaks, Hado charges at him, Hannah with the leapfrog, then the drop down AND THEN THE DROPKICK BY THE TAG CHAMPION" said Travis

"Now Hannah with the chinlock applied to Dark Hado" said Ryan

"Hado able to get to his feet, now the punches and back elbows to the gut of Hannah Layla" said Travis

"AND HANNAH with an elbow to the back of the head of Dark Hado" said Ryan

"Hannah, Irish whip attempt, reversed by Dark Hado, AND HANNAH sent into that knee to the back by Furious Frye" said Travis

"And Dark Hado with the punches to the face of Hannah Layla" said Ryan

"Hannah attempts the clothesline but Hado ducks underneath it, HADO with a shot to the gut that takes down Hannah, now Hado rebounds off the ropes, steps up off the back of Hannah Layla, AND DARK HADO WITH THE ELBOW DROP TO THE BACK OF HANNAH LAYLA" said Travis

"Tag made and in comes Furious Frye" said Ryan

"Hannah tries to crawl to the tag, Frye stops him dead in his tracks, now Frye takes Hannah up for a Suplex, AND DROPS HIM DOWN FOR A GOURDBUSTER" said Travis

"Frye gets Hannah back to his feet, Irish whip into the ropes" said Ryan

"Hannah ducks under the clothesline, AND HE CONNECTS WITH THE SPEAR" said Travis

"Hannah Layla with a huge spear from out of nowhere" said Ryan

"AND HANNAH MAKES THE TAG TO HUNTER" said Travis

"Dark Hado tries to ambush Hunter but Hunter saw it coming and connects with the boot" said Ryan

"And a clothesline for Frye, AND NOW HUNTER DRIVES DARK HADO INTO THE CORNER" said Travis

"Now Hunter with the shots to the face of Hado in the corner" said Ryan

"BUT FRYE with a shot to the back, AND HANNAH COMES IN WITH A PUMPHANDLE GUTBUSTER" said Travis

"And Hado from behind, attempts the German Suplex, BUT HANNAH backs up and sends Hado into the corner" said Ryan

"Hannah turns it around into a DDT hold here, BUT HADO WITH THE NORTHERN LIGHT SUPLEX" said Travis

"But he forgot about Hunter" said Ryan

"Hunter gets the luchador on his shoulders, hooks the head, AND HUNTER HITS THE EIGHT SECOND RIDE TO DARK HADO" said Travis

"And Furious Frye with the punch to the face, Hunter answers with the forearm shots" said Ryan

"Hunter runs towards the ropes, BUT EL GROSSO PULLED DOWN THE TOP ROPE, SENDING HUNTER TO THE FLOOR" said Travis

"Now Hunter is going after El Grosso, Hado attempts a cross body off the apron but Hunter caught him" said Ryan

"AND FURIOUS FRYE WITH A HUGE RUNNING SENTON OVER THE ROPES TAKING OUT HUNTER" said Travis

"AND HANNAH LAYLA WITH A SPRINGBOARD SHOOTING STAR THAT TAKES OUT ALL 3 MEN" said Ryan

"Hannah gets Frye back into the ring, wait, what's El Grosso doing on the apron?" asked Travis

"Hannah Layla distracted by El Grosso, AND FRYE INTO THE ROLL UP" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Only a count of 2 on Hannah Layla, Hunter back in the ring, AND A HUGE BOOT TO FRYE" said Travis

"But he's still standing, AND HANNAH LAYLA WITH A SPRINGBOARD HIGH KNEE" said Ryan

"Now Hunter sets Frye up for a Suplex, Hannah catches Frye's feet, AND THEY CORKSCREW FURIOUS FRYE INTO THE PIN" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Only a count of 2 on the challenger, Hunter tells Hannah to go to the top rope, I thing I know what they're thinking" said Travis

"Hannah to the top rope, Hunter dragging Frye into the corner, AND HUNTER WITH THE DOUBLE KNEE JAWBREAKER" said Ryan

"And Hunter doesn't let go, AND HANNAH LAYLA WITH THE DIVING DOUBLE FOOT STOMP TO THE BACK OF FURIOUS FRYE" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners and still EFW World Tag Team Champions, H20" said Lola

"H20 are still the EFW World Tag Team Champions, it amazes me how well these 2 work together" said Ryan

"And then there's their signature finishing move, Hunter connecting with that jawbreaker and Hannah with the double foot stomp, no matter who you are, you get hit with that and you're out cold" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

'My Song Knows What You Did In The Dark' by Fall Out Boy plays and the EFW Zero G Champion runs on the stage, smiling, he does a back flip and greets the fans and runs to the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following contest scheduled for one fall is for the EFW Zero G Championship, introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, he is the current EFW Zero G Champion, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

Duke Jackson's music plays and the former Hardcore Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And introducing the challenger, from Brooklyn, New York, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

The bell rings.

"Here we go, a test of strength to begin, JACKSON with a drop toe hold" said Travis

"Jackson attempts the side headlock but Winters turns it into one of his own" said Ryan

"Duke with punches to the gut, pushes Winters into the ropes AND WINTERS able to take down Jackson with a shoulder block" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a count of one, Jackson back to his feet, JACKSON with a kick to the gut AND A FOREARM to the back, BUT WINTERS fights back with a kick and a forearm of his own" said Travis

"Winters with multiple shots to the face backs Jackson into the corner" said Ryan

"Winters attempts the Irish whip, Jackson turns it around and sends Winters into the corner" said Travis

"Jackson charges at Winters, BUT JOSEPH WINTERS WITH THE BOOT" said Ryan

"Now Winters on the middle rope, Jackson charges at Winters, BUT JOSEPH JUMPING OVER JACKSON" said Travis

"And Jackson sent out of the ring to the floor below" said Ryan

"And Winters following him, Jackson back in the ring as is Winters, AND JACKSON with multiple kicks to the mid section of Winters" said Travis

"Jackson gets Winters back to his feet AND AN UPPERCUT by Jackson" said Ryan

"Winters sent into the corner, and Jackson with a corner foot choke" said Travis

"Jackson stops that, NOW THE KICKS TO THE MID SECTION" said Ryan

"AND DUKE JACKSON FOLLOWS IT UP with a running face wash" said Travis

"Jackson going to go back after Winters, but the champ with a kick to the midsection" said Ryan

"And another, and another, BUT Jackson with forearm shot to the back" said Travis

"Duke gets Winters back to his feet, AND A BACK SUPLEX to Duke Jackson" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout at 2, Jackson wrenching the arm of Winters, AND JACKSON, with a short arm clothesline" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Another near fall, we nearly saw a new champion" said Travis

"Duke gets Winters into the corner, Irish whip, turned around by Winters" said Ryan

"Jackson sent into the corner, Winters charges at him, Duke moves out of the way, Jackson attempts the dropkick, BUT WINTERS caught him" said Travis

"AND WINTERS SLINGSHOT DUKE JACKSON INTO THE CORNER" said Ryan

"NO! Jackson able to land on the middle rope, Winters goes after him, but Jackson with the back kick" said Travis

"Jackson attempts a high risk, BUT JOSEPH WINTERS COUNTERS WITH THE DROPKICK" said Ryan

"Now Winters gonna go high risk, BUT JACKSON, pushing Winters off the top rope AND WINTERS LANDED BACK FIRST ON THE STEEL STEPS" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!

"Here is your winner as a result of a countout, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"Duke wins the match by countout, this is the first time in EFW that a championship match has ended in a countout" said Travis

"However, a championship can only change hands by pinfall or submission, therefore, still the EFW Zero G Champion, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"Well, Winter's dodged a bullet, looks like he is still the EFW Zero G Champion" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

MARKK's music plays and the masked prince of pain approaches the ring. The fans have a mixed reaction.

"The following is a last man standing match, the only way to win is to knock your opponent down for a count of 10, introducing first, from Wherever the Hell he Desires, MARKK" said Lola

"Well, MARKK, on the last edition of EFW, when Thunder Long lost his Rumble Qualifier to Martin Scarab, Long would attack Scarab, prompting MARKK to come to the aid of the Magician" said Travis

Long's music plays and the former EFW World Champion approaches the ring with a microphone in hand. The fans boo him.

"And his opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"This is a Last Man Standing match, the key word in there is Man, I am twice the man than this masked loser is, I know that because I don't hide behind a mask or a big man as my bodyguard. I am a real man in a real man's world, MARKK is a boy, a boy that I can take out with just a snap of my fingers, a boy that I should have taken out sooner, I'm a big man, I'm a former World Champion, the only reason I'm not the champ now is because I was screwed, I am in the best shape of my life. I'm a one man path of destruction, what do you think you're gonna do to me? You can't hurt me. I will be the last man standing. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't take your sorry ass out sooner. I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your life and you will figure out that I am the greatest wrestler ever" said Long

The bell rings.

"Here we go, a staredown to begin" said Travis

"Both men want to gain a psychological advantage" said Ryan

"HERE WE GO, Long charges at MARKK, BUT MARKK WITH A BACK KICK" said Travis

"Now MARKK throwing punches to the face of Long, backing him up into the ropes" said Ryan

"AND MARKK with a kick to the back, and another" said Travis

"Now the forearms backing Thunder Long into the corner" said Ryan

"And MARKK continuing with the forearms, AND A KNEE TO THE GUT" said Travis

"And a backhand chop, and more punches to the face" said Ryan

"AND A HUGE ENZIGURI to the face of Thunder Long" said Travis

"But Long is still standing, using the ropes to prevent himself from going down" said Ryan

"And MARKK continuing the offence with more punches and kicks to Long" said Travis

"Now MARKK rebounds off the ropes, AND LONG CHARGES AT HIM WITH THE LARIET" said Ryan

"MARKK quickly back to his feet, backed into a corner and Long with a punch to the gut" said Travis

"Followed by another punch to the gut" said Ryan

"And Long with a punch to the face" said Travis

"FOLLOWED by a big boot in the corner to the gut" said Ryan

"And another punch to the face" said Travis

"Long backs up here" said Ryan

"Long charges at MARKK, BUT MARKK SIDESTEPPED IT, AND NOW MARKK ON THE OFFENCE" said Travis

"MARKK with kick after kick to the mid section of Thunder Long" said Ryan

"AND FOLLOWS IT UP with a punch to the face" said Travis

"AND MARKK, with a kick to the groin of Thunder Long, low blow but no DQ" said Ryan

"And Long with a back elbow" said Travis

"MARKK not going to give in, backhand chop by MARKK" said Ryan

"MARKK's not done, the masked man HITS THUNDER LONG WITH A HEADBUTT IN THE CORNER" said Travis

"Irish whip by MARKK, sends Long into the opposite corner" said Ryan

"And MARKK, charging at Long, AND MARKK WITH A SUPERMAN PUNCH IN THE CORNER TO THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"And a punch to the face" said Ryan

"MARKK Irish whips Long into the opposite corner again, charges at Long, BUT THUNDER LONG WITH THE BOOT TAKES MARKK DOWN" said Travis

"AND LONG with the elbow drop" said Ryan

"MARKK struggling to get back to his feet, and Long with a kick to the side of the head" said Travis

"Follows it up with a forearm shot to the back" said Ryan

"Now Long, applying a camel clutch, AND A FOREARM TO THE CHEST" said Travis

"Long gets MARKK back to his feet, Irish whip into the ropes, AND LONG WITH A BIG BACK BODY DROP" said Ryan

"Long sets MARKK up in the corner as the referee begins the count on MARKK" said Travis

1! 2! MARKK gets back up to his feet

"MARKK quickly back to his feet, in the corner now AND LONG WITH A HUGE CORNER CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"COUNT" yelled Long

"And Long wants the count" said Travis

1! 2! 3! MARKK gets back up to his feet

"MARKK again back to his feet, but again back into the corner, and Long with a knee to the gut and a punch to the face" said Travis

"Now Long wrenching the arm, AND AN ELBOW to the arm" said Ryan

"Long gets MARKK back to his feet, AND TOSSES HIM out of the ring" said Travis

1!

"Long goes out of the ring too" said Ryan

2! 3!

"MARKK trying to get back up and Long picking up the steel steps" said Travis

4!

"Long setting the steps up on the ramp" said Ryan

5! 6! MARKK gets back to his feet

"MARKK back to his feet again, AND LONG, forearm shot to the back of MARKK" said Travis

"AND ANOTHER" said Ryan

"NOW LONG, APPLYING A VISE GRIP, SHADES OF WWE SUPERSTAR, THE GREAT KHALI" said Travis

"AND AN ELBOW TO THE FACE OF MARKK" said Ryan

"MARKK is on his knees and Long requests for the count" said Travis

1! 2! MARKK gets back to his feet

"Once again, MARKK gets up quickly, Long dragging him over to the steel steps on the ramp, gets MARKK on his shoulder, AND THUNDER LONG WITH SNAKE EYES ONTO THE STEPS" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! Long gets MARKK back to his feet

"Long, for some reason, gets MARKK back to his feet, AND SLAMS HIS FACE INTO THE STEPS" said Travis

1!

"LONG, SLAMS THE STEEL STEPS ONTO MARKK" said Ryan

2!

"Now what? LONG, STANDING ON THE STEPS, TRYING TO CRUSH MARKK" said Travis

3!

"And Long gets off the steps and MARKK able to roll out from under but he still needs to get back to his feet" said Travis

4! 5! Long gets MARKK back to his feet once again

"Once again, Long gets MARKK back up, wants to punish him some more, AND HE SLAMS HIS FACE INTO THE STEEL RING POST" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! MARKK gets back to his feet

"MARKK is fighting to get back up every time, Long gets MARKK back in the ring" said Travis

"MARKK back to his feet, backs into the corner, AND LONG WITH A FRYING PAN CHOP TO THE CHEST" said Ryan

"And MARKK able to get back to his feet once more" said Travis

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT" said MARKK

"MARKK asking if that's all Long's got, now he's saying 'Give me another', actually requesting for Long to hit him again" said Travis

"AND LONG, with another slap to the chest, take MARKK off his feet" said Ryan

"HOW'S THAT?!" asked Long

"Now referee, Zack Darrens, begins the count again" said Travis

1! MARKK gets back to his feet

"COME ON! GIVE ME ANOTHER!" yelled MARKK

"Is MARKK crazy?" asked Travis

"COME ON! HIT ME AGAIN! I'M BEGGIN YOU! I'M BEGGING YOU!" yelled MARKK

"LONG! With a huge chop to the chest, takes MARKK down again" said Travis

1!

"MARKK is down" said Ryan

The fans start chanting 'HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!'

2!

"I agree with the fans, Holy Shot!" said Travis

3! MARKK gets back to his feet

"MARKK backed into the corner once more" said Ryan

"GIMME YOUR BEST SHOT" said MARKK, pointing to his face

"MARKK telling Long to give him his best shot" said Travis

"AND THUNDER LONG WITH A PUNCH RIGHT TO THE JAW" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! MARKK gets back up to his feet

"MARKK in the corner again, Long comes right after him, AND MARKK WITH A PUNCH TO THE FACE OF LONG" said Travis

"Follows it up with more shots but none take down Long" said Ryan

"Long with a slap to the face, AND MARKK WITH AN ENZIGURI TO THE FACE THAT TAKES LONG DOWN" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Wait, MARKK gets on the apron" said Travis

4! 5! Long gets back to his feet

"Long back to his feet, AND MARKK WITH A SPRINGBOARD FOREARM SMASH TO THE FACE" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! Long gets back to his feet

"And Long back to his feet, into the corner" said Travis

"MARKK charges at him, BUT LONG WITH THE BACK ELBOW" said Ryan

"Long to the middle rope, BUT MARKK WITH A BACK FLIP KICK TO THE FACE" said Travis

"MARKK to the top rope now, could be thinking Superplex, but Long with a punch to the ribs" said Ryan

"But MARKK answers back with shot after shot to the face" said Travis

"MARKK going for the top rope Hurricanrana, BUT THUNDER LONG COUNTERS IT INTO A TOP ROPE POWERBOMB" said Ryan

"Both men are down" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! Both men roll out of the ring and are able to get back to their feet

"Long grabbing a steel chain, no DQ" said Ryan

"Long going after MARKK, takes a swing with the chain, BUT MARKK DUCKED OUT OF THE WAY, LONG HIT NOTHING BUT THE RING POST" said Travis

"And MARKK with a shot to the face" said Ryan

"Now MARKK picking up the chain" said Travis

"MARKK wrapping the chain around his hand, AND MARKK WITH A SUPERMAN PUNCH WITH THE CHAIN AROUND HIS FIST" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! Long gets back to his feet

"Long back up, and he is wearing the crimson mask after the shot with the chain by MARKK" said Travis

"Now MARKK with shot after shot to the face of Thunder Long" said Ryan

"MARKK dragging Long around the ring, throwing more punches, now throws him back into the ring" said Travis

"Now MARKK, on the apron, Long on the mat, AND MARKK WITH A SPRINGBOARD 450 SPLASH" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! Long gets back to his feet

"And Thunder Long able to get back up once again, WHOA, MARKK ABLE TO PICK UP THUNDER LONG AND THROW HIM RIGHT OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR" said Travis

"Long still able to get back up, AND A VAULTING BODY PRESS TO THUNDER LONG BY MARKK" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! MARKK gets Long back to his feet

"MARKK, for some reason, gets Long back to his feet once again, uh oh, MARKK setting Thunder Long up for the deadly DOA on the arena floor" said Travis

"BUT THUNDER LONG WITH A FLAPJACK COUNTER, MARKK SENT FACE FIRST ONTO THE APRON" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! Long gets MARKK back to his feet

"Long got MARKK back to his feet, now dragging him up the ramp, what's he thinking?" asked Travis

"AND LONG, just tossed MARKK onto the stage" said Ryan

"Long gets MARKK back onto his feet, oh no, no, no, no!" said Travis

"Thunder Long setting up MARKK for a powerbomb of the arena stage" said Ryan

"Long gets MARKK up, BUT MARKK DROPS DOWN, AND A HUGE KICK TO THE FACE OF THUNDER LONG BY MARKK" said Travis

"AND MARKK WITH ANOTHER BACK FLIP KICK TO THUNDER LONG" said Ryan

"Long is down, he's almost fallen off the stage, holding onto the edge of the stage, AND MARKK, with a kick to the mid section, Long falls right off the stage" said Travis

"MARKK, walking to the other side of the stage, Long back to his feet, wait, LOOK OUT!" said Ryan

"MARKK WITH A HUGE RUNNING FLYING FOREARM SHOT OFF THE STAGE TO THUNDER LONG AND BOTH MEN ARE DOWN" said Travis

"BOTH MEN ARE DOWN AND THE REFEREE STARTS THE COUNT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! MARKK gets back to his feet

"MARKK back up but Long still needs to get back to his feet" said Travis

5! 6! 7!

The fans start chanting 'THIS IS AWESOME!'

"The fans are right, this IS awesome" said Travis

8! 9! Long gets back to his feet

"And Long able to get back to his feet, uh oh, MARKK, grabbing a table, where'd he get that from?" asked Ryan

"It's the security crew's table" said Travis

"MARKK setting up the table, AND A PUNCH TO THE FACE OF LONG" said Ryan

"Now MARKK grabbing a steel chair from the audience, AND A STEEL CHAIR SHOT TO THE BACK" said Travis

"And now MARKK lays Thunder Long down on the table" said Ryan

"Bad intentions in the eyes of MARKK, now he's climbing back on the stage" said Travis

"Wait, HE'S NOT STOPPING THERE" said Ryan

"MARKK IS CLIMBING THE STEEL SCAFFOLDING" said Travis

"HE'S HALFWAY UP THE SCAFFOLDING" said Ryan

"Don't do it MARKK" said Travis

"AND MARKK WITH A HUGE DIVING LEG DROP FROM THE SCAFFOLDING THROUGH THE TABLE" said Ryan

"MY GOD, I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE IN MY LIFE, THAT WAS SICK" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! MARKK gets back to his feet

"MARKK is back to his feet, WAIT, Long using his foot to push MARKK face first into our announce table, piercing a hole right through the front" said Travis

5! 6! 7! 8! Long gets back to his feet

"Long is back to his feet but MARKK needs to get back up too" said Ryan

9! 10!

"Here is your winner, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Oh my god, that match was freaking intense, it was extreme" said Travis

"I know, chains, chairs, steps, tables, and even a dive off a scaffolding" said Ryan

"It was epic, forever etched into EFW History" said Travis

"I think that MARKK may need a stretcher" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, during the break, MARKK was stretchered off to a nearby hospital, he's listed in critical condition, we'll keep you posted as we know more" said Ryan

"Well, anyway, up next is the 20 man Rumble match, the winner gets a shot at any title they want at Summertime" said Travis

Jack Threlfall's music plays and the brit approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him

"The following is a 20 man Rumble match, where the winner will receive a championship match at any title they desire next month at Summertime, introducing first, from Rotherham, England, JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

"Here comes Jack Threlfall, I am excited to see what this man can do tonight in this match" said Travis

"Me too, but he will have to outlast 19 other stars" said Ryan

Giant Guppy's music plays and the Australian approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"Introducing the second participant, from Melbourne, Australia, GIANT GUPPY" said Lola

"Giant Guppy, this guy is fast, smart and exciting, I wouldn't be surprised if he won tonight" said Ryan

The bell rings

"We begin, Guppy charging at Jack, but Threlfall catches him with the shots to the back and a side headlock" said Travis

"Guppy able to escape, Irish whip into the ropes, AND THRELFALL with a shoulder block that takes down Guppy" said Ryan

"Threlfall rebounds off the ropes, Guppy drops under the brit, Threlfall off the ropes again, leapfrog by Guppy, Threlfall rebounds off the ropes a third time, AND GUPPY with a quick kick to the chest" said Travis

"Now Guppy rebounds off the ropes, ducks under the clothesline, ducks under the back elbow, AND A DROPKICK to the leg" said Ryan

"Guppy goes for a running dropkick to the side of the head but Threlfall dodges it AND THRELFALL with a kick to the gut of Giant Guppy" said Travis

"Threlfall, PICKING UP GUPPY FOR A MILITARY PRESS, COULD BE GOING FOR THE ELIMINATION" said Ryan

"NO! Guppy able to fight out and a forearm to the back of Jack Threlfall" said Travis

"Guppy charges into the ropes, Threlfall catches him, powerbomb attempt here, AND GUPPY COUNTERS INTO A HURRICANRANA" said Ryan

"Now Guppy, kicks to the back of Jack Threlfall, now gets him back to his feet, and a snapmare by Giant Guppy" said Travis

"Guppy with a kick to the back of the head, now Guppy charges into the ropes AND A RUNNING GROUNDED DROPKICK TO JACK THRELFALL" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

'Sick of It' by Skillet plays and Flare Jack of The Misfits runs to the ring, dancing like an idiot. The fans cheer for him.

"Introducing entrant number 3, FLARE JACK" said Lola

"Flare Jack is the third entrant in this match, now a staredown by these 3 men" said Travis

"AND FLARE JACK AND JACK THRELFALL going to work together here to try and eliminate Giant Guppy" said Ryan

"Double Irish whip by Flare and Threlfall, AND A DOUBLE BACK ELBOW to Giant Guppy" said Travis

"Now both men get Guppy back to his feet, Threlfall Irish whips Guppy into the ropes, AND THRELFALL with a back body drop to Guppy" said Ryan

"And Flare charges into the ropes, AND A RUNNING LEG DROP BY FLARE" said Travis

"Threlfall and Flare, get Guppy back up, double Irish whip into the corner, Threlfall charges at Guppy, AND A HUGE CORNER CLOTHESLINE" said Ryan

"Now Threlfall, Irish whips Guppy into Flare, AND GUPPY WITH THE DROPKICK" said Travis

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

'Feel so Numb' by Rob Zombie plays and Steven Edens runs to the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"Introducing entrant number 4, STEVEN EDENS" said Lola

"Edens charges to the ring, on the apron, THREFLALL hits the Tiger bomb onto Guppy, AND STEVEN EDENS WITH A SPRINGBOARD BRAIN CHOP TO THE SKULL OF JACK THRELFALL" said Travis

"Flare charges at Edens but Steven with a leapfrog" said Ryan

"Flare rebounds off the ropes, Edens drops down underneath him, AND STEVEN EDENS WITH A HUGE DROPKICK" said Travis

"Now Edens, goes after Threlfall in the corner, AND EDENS WITH PUNCH AFTER PUNCH TO THE FACE OF THRELFALL IN THE CORNER" said Ryan

"Edens going back after Flare Jack, backs him into the corner, AND EDENS NOW THROWING PUNCHES TO THE FACE OF FLARE JACK said Travis

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Japanese music plays and Shogun Yanai approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"Introducing entrant number 5, SHOGUN YANAI" said Lola

"Shogun Yanai in this match, goes after Edens, Irish whip into the corner, EDENS, rolls over the ropes and lands on the apron" said Ryan

"And Yanai with a forearm smack to attempt to eliminate Edens but the Buzzsaw hanging on" said Travis

"Yanai charges at Edens, but Steven counters with the shoulder block, NOW EDENS, LOOKS LIKE HE'S TRYING TO DDT YANAI OVER THE TOP ROPE" said Ryan

"Edens able to pull the Shogun over the ropes but Yanai lands on the apron" said Travis

"Both Yanai and Edens quickly back in the ring" said Ryan

"Yanai applauding the fighting spirit in Edens, offering the handshake, Edens looks like he's gonna accept it, BUT YANAI with a kick to the gut" said Travis

"Now Yanai looking to eliminate Edens and Threlfall looking to eliminate Guppy" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

'Better Than This' by Ross Lynch plays and Thunderbolt runs to the ring like a superhero. The fans cheer for him

"Introducing entrant number 6, THUNDERBOLT" said Lola

"Thunderbolt, this guy is amazing, charges in, AND A DROPKICK TO JACK THRELFALL" said Ryan

"A dropkick to his own tag partner, just proves it is every man for himself" said Travis

"Now Thunderbolt with the forearm shots to the face of Jack Threlfall, now the Irish whip but Threlfall turns it around" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt ducks under the clothesline, ducks under the back elbow, AND THUNDERBOLT HITS THE TWISTING SHOULDER BLOCK" said Travis

"Thunderbolt gets Threlfall back to his feet, AND A FISHERMAN SUPLEX BY THUNDERBOLT, AMAZING STRENGTH" said Ryan

"Now Thunderbolt with the elbow drops to Threlfall, now the stomps, and Giant Guppy going to join in, and it looks like Flare is trying to protect Threlfall, AND GUPPY AND THUNDERBOLT, with the forearms to the back of Flare Jack" said Travis

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

'Monster' by Skillet plays and Blake Roberts approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"Introducing entrant number 7, 'The Sadist' BLAKE ROBERTS" said Lola

"Blake Roberts, entrant number 7, kick to the gut and a forearm to the back of Thunderbolt, does the same thing to Giant Guppy, and to Steven Edens" said Travis

"Now does the same to Shogun Yanai" said Ryan

"Now Blake Roberts just showing off, preaching to the crowd, WAIT, STEVEN EDENS AND GIANT GUPPY, FROM BEHIND, DUMP BLAKE ROBERTS OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR" said Travis

"Blake Roberts has been eliminated" said Lola

"Whoa, Blake is the first casualty in this match, WAIT, Shogun Yanai tried to toss Giant Guppy over the top rope but the Australian landing on the apron, now Yanai trying to push Guppy off the apron" said Ryan

"And Flare Jack going to help" said Travis

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Mexican Music plays and Dark Hado runs to the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"Introducing entrant number 8, DARK HADO" said Lola

"Dark Hado, earlier tonight, unsuccessful in winning the tag titles, let's see if he can win this" said Ryan

"Hado to the top rope, AND A FLYING CROSS BODY TO FLARE JACK" said Travis

"Flare quickly back to his feet, Hado rebounds off the ropes, AND DARK HADO WITH A FLOAT OVER ARM DRAG" said Ryan

"Flare once again back to his feet, AND HADO with a springboard arm drag to Flare" said Travis

"Hado charges at Flare, Misfit catches Hado, could be thinking wheelbarrow gut buster, AND HADO REVERSES INTO A BULLDOG" said Ryan

"But Shogun Yanai with a kick to the gut of Dark Hado, now wrenching the arm and a back elbow" said Travis

"Elbow to the face, and a kick to the gut by Yanai, AND YANAI NOW WITH A RUNNING BOOT TO THE GUT OF HADO" said Ryan

"Now Yanai, goes to throw Hado over the ropes, BUT HADO lands on the apron" said Travis

"Yanai trying to eliminate Dark Hado, and Giant Guppy makes the save" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Korean music plays and Devil Child approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"Introducing entrant number 9, DEVIL CHILD" said Lola

"Devil Child entering this match next, Flare charges at him with the clothesline, but Devil Child ducks under it, and a back kick to the gut" said Travis

"Yanai charges at him, but Devil Child counters with the hip toss" said Ryan

"Yanai and Devil Child are best friends, but this is every man for themselves" said Travis

"Devil Child with a kick to the mid section of Flare Jack, Flare answers back with a kick of his own" said Ryan

"Flare rebounds off the ropes, Devil Child with the leapfrog, Flare rebounds off the opposite ropes, AND DEVIL CHILD WITH A MONKEY FLIP" said Travis

"Yanai charges at Devil Child, but the Korean sidesteps and Yanai sent right into Flare Jack" said Ryan

"AND DEVIL CHILD, spinning back kick to the gut of Shogun Yanai" said Travis

"Flare Jack grounded in the corner, AND DEVIL CHILD WITH A RUNNING FACE WASH" said Ryan

"He's not finished, AND ANOTHER FACE WASH" said Travis

"Meanwhile, Thunderbolt trying to eliminate Steven Edens, but Edens rolls back in the ring" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Creepy Circus Music plays and Brutal Barry approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"Introducing entrant number 10, BRUTAL BARRY" said Lola

"Brutal Barry, he is 300 plus pounds, it's gonna be hard to get him over the ropes" said Travis

"Barry in, kick to the gut of Shogun Yanai and a backhand chop" said Ryan

"And a Body Slam for Giant Guppy, kick to the gut of Dark Hado, AND THUNDERBOLT, Irish whip attempt onto Barry, countered, AND BARRY WITH A BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX" said Travis

"Thunderbolt backed into the ropes, Barry charges at him, full head of steam, AND BRUTAL BARRY CLOTHESLINES THUNDERBOLT OUT OF THE RING AND OUT OF THIS MATCH" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt has been eliminated" said Lola

"Barry quickly eliminating Thunderbolt, Dark Hado, attempts the Hurricanrana, BUT BARRY CAUGHT HIM" said Travis

"This isn't good, BRUTAL BARRY POWERBOMBS DARK HADO RIGHT OVER THE ROPES, but Hado lands on his feet, AND BARRY WITH THE BACKHAND CHOP THAT TAKES OUT HADO" said Ryan

"Dark Hado has been eliminated" said Lola

"2 eliminations in less than 10 seconds, Barry tosses Devil Child into the corner, now looking to eliminate him" said Travis

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Creepy Circus music plays and Laughing Leonard approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"Introducing entrant number 11, LAUGHING LEONARD" said Lola

"Leonard in this match now, and a staredown by Leonard and Barry" said Ryan

"These two are brothers, they grew up together in the circus, but it's still every man for himself" said Travis

"Wait, Leonard dropped down to the floor, it looks like he's challenging Barry to an arm wrestling match" said Ryan

"Barry appears to accept the challenge, AND LEONARD QUICKLY BACK TO HIS FEET AND STOMPING ON BRUTAL BARRY" said Travis

"Every man for themselves, and now everyone in the match stomping on Barry" said Ryan

"Now Leonard gets Barry back to his feet, AND NOW EVERYONE TRYING TO ELIMINATE BARRY" said Travis

"They try but Barry able to fight them off" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Japanese music plays and Kusami approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"Introducing entrant number 12, KUSAMI" said Lola

"Here comes Kusami, Flare charges at him but Kusami dodges it" said Ryan

"Flare charges at him again, Kusami holds up his hand to say stop, AND KUSAMI with a kick to the gut" said Travis

"Now Kusami shakes hands with Laughing Leonard" said Ryan

"Kusami on the ropes, preaching to the crowd, AND THRELFALL, Jack Threlfall from behind, tips Kusami over the ropes but Kusami lands on the apron" said Travis

"Threlfall still trying to eliminate Kusami, AND GIANT GUPPY FROM BEHIND WITH A KICK TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD, SENDS THRELFALL OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE FLOOR" said Ryan

"Jack Threlfall has been eliminated" said Lola

"Guppy able to eliminate Threlfall, WAIT, LAUGHING LEONARD TRYING TO ELIMINATE GUPPY NOW" said Travis

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

'Sick of It' by Skillet plays and Madd Max runs to the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"Introducing entrant number 13, MADD MAX" said Lola

"Madd Max, quickly in the ring, he and Flare Jack, double Irish whip Kusami into the ropes, drop toe hold by Max, AND A RUNNING LEG DROP by Flare" said Ryan

"Now a Camel Clutch by Max, AND FLARE JACK WITH A RUNNING DROPKICK TO THE FACE OF KUSAMI" said Travis

"Now The Misfits, double kick to the gut of Devil Child, now both the Misfits rebound off the ropes, BUT DEVIL CHILD WITH A DROPKICK TO BOTH MEN" said Ryan

"AND BRUTAL BARRY AND SHOGUN YANAI working together, AND BOTH MEN TOSS DEVIL CHILD OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR" said Travis

"Devil Child has been eliminated" said Lola

"NOW EDENS AND GUPPY trying to eliminate Yanai and Barry" said Travis

"But both men able to fight it off" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Japanese music plays and a man about Hornswoggle's height dressed as a samurai, runs to the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"Introducing entrant number 14, FUJIMANU" said Lola

"Fujimanu, the manager of Kusami, we haven't seen Fujimanu in months" said Travis

"Look, Laughing Leonard appears to be having a staring contest with Fujimanu" said Ryan

"AND FUJI with a slap to the face" said Travis

"And Shogun Yanai with a slap to the back of the head of Fujimanu, now an Irish whip into the ropes, intentionally misses the clothesline, just making fun of Fujimanu's height" said Ryan

"Shogun Yanai attempts a Tilt A Whirl backbreaker, BUT FUJIMANU TURNS IT AROUND INTO AN ARM DRAG" said Travis

"Now Little Fuji rebounds off the ropes, BUT Brutal Barry catches Fuji and now pulling him by the mask" said Ryan

"AND THE MISFITS, coming to the aid of Fujimanu" said Travis

"The Misfits, double Irish whip Barry into the corner, Flare charges at him, BUT BARRY WITH A BACK BODY DROP, SENDS FLARE ONTO THE APRON" said Ryan

"Max tries the same thing, AND BARRY WITH ANOTHER BACK BODY DROP, TAKING BOTH MISFITS OUT OF THE RING AND OUT OF THE MATCH" said Travis

"Flare Jack and Madd Max have both been eliminated" said Ryan

"Now Barry, holding Fujimanu over his head, AND TOSSES HIM RIGHT INTO THE MISFITS, FUJI IS OUT" said Travis

"Fujimanu has been eliminated" said Lola

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Brazilian music plays and someone who hasn't been seen in a while approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"Introducing entrant number 15, SUPLEX SALEZZA" said Lola

"WHAT?! We haven't seen Suplex Salezza in months ever since he suffered an ankle injury at the hands of The Circus Clowns, Suplex Salezza is back" said Travis

"Wait, the Brazilian isn't entering the ring he's walking through the crowd" said Ryan

"What's he doing?" asked Travis

"It looks like he's hitting on the female members of the crowd" said Ryan

"What?" asked Travis

"Well, now he's on the ring apron, staredown between Suplex and Leonard, remember that Leonard was one of the ones that injured Suplex" said Ryan

"Suplex just dropped down off the apron, NOW HE'S GOING BACK IN THE CROWD, HE'S ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT" said Travis

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Mexican music plays and Furious Frye approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"Introducing entrant number 16, FURIOUS FRYE" said Lola

"Furious Frye is here, Leonard offering a handshake, FRYE with a kick to the gut, AND TOSSES HIM CLEAN OVER THE TOP ROPE" said Travis

"Laughing Leonard has been eliminated" said Lola

"Frye has only been in 5 seconds and he already eliminates the 300 plus pound Laughing Leonard" said Travis

"AND GIANT GUPPY WITH AN ENZIGURI TO FRYE" said Ryan

"Now Guppy attempts the bicycle kick, BUT FRYE CAUGHT HIM WITH THE DEEP FRYE" said Travis

"Furious Frye catching Guppy with that deadly Spinebuster Backbreaker" said Ryan

"Now Shogun Yanai attempts to eliminate Giant Guppy but the Australian landing on the apron" said Travis

"Furious Frye joining Devil Child in attempting to eliminate Giant Guppy, meanwhile, Steven Edens attempting to eliminate Kusami" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

'She Moves Like Magic On The Floor' by Adam Trent plays and Martin Scarab approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"Introducing entrant number 17, 'The Magician' MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola

"The Magician is here and he goes right after Furious Frye, multiple forearm smashes to the face of Frye, now Scarab rebounds off the ropes, AND FRYE caught him with the knee, now Frye rebounds off the ropes and Scarab caught him with the back elbow, Scarab rebounds off the ropes, Frye ducks under the clothesline, Scarab ducks under the clothesline, BUT FRYE DIDN'T DUCK UNDER THAT CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Frye quickly back to his feet, AND A HUGE KICK TO THE FACE OF MARTIN SCARAB" said Ryan

"And Suplex Salezza still hasn't gotten in the ring, referees warning him if he doesn't get in he will be disqualified" said Travis

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

'Fight Music' by D12 plays and Demonic DJ breakdances to the ring. The fans boo him.

"Introducing entrant number 18, DEMONIC DJ" said Lola

"Demonic DJ, quickly in the ring, dropkick to the back of Furious Frye, now a staredown between Suplex Salezza and Demonic DJ" said Travis

"Lock up by these two, DJ pushes him away, AND SUPLEX, CONNECTS WITH A T BONE SUPLEX TO DEMONIC DJ" said Ryan

"DJ into the corner, Suplex charges at DJ, DJ with the boot to the face" said Travis

"DJ on the middle rope, AND SUPLEX WITH A PUNCH TO THE FACE, DJ GOES OVER THE ROPES BUT LANDS ON THE APRON" said Ryan

"Suplex charges at DJ, BUT DJ PULLS DOWN THE TOP ROPE, SENDING SUPLEX TO THE ARENA FLOOR, SUPLEX SALEZZA IS OUT" said Travis

"Suplex Salezza has been eliminated" said Lola

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

"I'll see you in a minute" said Ryan

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Travis

Ryan removes his suit, revealing wrestling gear, he then walks down the ramp.

"Introducing entrant number 19, RYAN FAWCER" said Lola

"WHAT?! It appears that my broadcast partner, Ryan Fawcer, has been entered into this match. Ryan with a shoulder block to Furious Frye, AND A BACK ELBOW TO SHOGUN YANAI. Frye charges at Ryan, BUT RYAN CAUGHT HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS, and Ryan with a fireman's carry over the ropes, but Frye lands on the apron, Ryan throwing punch after punch to the face of Frye, AND A HEADBUTT. Shogun Yanai from behind, attempts an Irish whip, Ryan turns it around, AND RYAN IRISH WHIPPED SHOGUN YANAI INTO FURIOUS FRYE, KNOCKING HIM RIGHT OFF THE APRON" said Travis

"Furious Frye has been eliminated" said Lola

"AND RYAN CLOTHESLINES SHOGUN YANAI RIGHT OVER THE ROPES AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR" said Travis

"Shogun Yanai has been eliminated" said Lola

"My broadcast partner, who hasn't competed in a wrestling ring in 2 years, just eliminated 2 people in under 5 seconds" said Travis

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

'Sicilian Heart' by Italian Mafia plays and the Seven Foot Tony 2 Times walks to the ring. The fans boo him.

"Introducing the final entrant, TONY 2 TIMES" said Lola

"Tony 2 Times, on the apron, Ryan charges at him BUT RUNS INTO THAT BOOT FROM THE SEVEN FOOT ITALIAN. Giant Guppy goes after Tony 2 Times, AND RUNS RIGHT INTO THAT KNEE TO THE GUT. Now Edens gets hit with the knee, now DJ, now Barry. Martin Scarab charges at Tony, BUT TONY with the knee, AND 2 TIMES THROWS THE MAGICIAN RIGHT OVER THE ROPES" said Travis

"Martin Scarab has been eliminated" said Lola

"Kusami goes after Tony 2 Times, BUT TONY with the knee to Kusami now, AND THROWS KUSAMI OVER THE ROPES ASWELL" said Travis

"Kusami has been eliminated" said Travis

"NOW MY PARTNER, RYAN, double fists to the back of Tony 2 Times, AND NOW RYAN, USING HIS TIE TO CHOKE OUT TONY. Meanwhile, Edens charges at Brutal Barry in the corner, BARRY CAUGHT HIM, could be an attempt at the spinebuster, but Edens rolls through into a sunset flip but he can't take Barry down, Brutal Barry able to pick up Edens, AND BRUTAL BARRY WITH A HUGE CLOTHESLINE, now Barry, looking to powerbomb Edens over the ropes, BUT EDENS LANDS ON THE APRON, Barry charges at him but Edens with the shoulder block to the gut, and the forearm shot to the face, AND BARRY TURNS AROUND RIGHT INTO THE HIGH KICK BY DEMONIC DJ, AND GUPPY with the kicks to the chest of Demonic DJ, AND DJ CAUGHT THE LAST KICK AND INTO THE DRAGON SCREW, DJ tries to get Guppy back to his feet, BUT GUPPY WITH THE FOREARM SMASH TO THE FACE OF DJ, Guppy charges into the ropes, DJ misses the dropkick, Guppy charges into the opposite ropes, BUT DJ DIDN'T MISS THAT DROPKICK, amazing move by DJ, BUT BARRY FROM OUT OF NOWHERE TOSSES DEMONIC DJ OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"Demonic DJ has been eliminated" said Lola

"Only 5 men remain, Giant Guppy, Steven Edens, Brutal Barry, Ryan Fawcer and Tony 2 Times, a five way staredown, wait, it looks like the 2 good guys, Edens and Guppy and the 2 bad guys, Tony and Barry, are both trying to form an alliance with Ryan, and Ryan sides with Tony and Barry, AND TONY AND BARRY BOTH TAKE DOWN EDENS AND GUPPY, Ryan looks proud, AND TONY WITH THE BIG BOOT TO RYAN, sends him into Barry, AND BARRY DUMPING FAWCER OVER THE ROPES AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR" said Travis

"Ryan Fawcer has been eliminated" said Lola

"My broadcast partner has been eliminated, Giant Guppy charges at Brutal Barry, BUT BARRY COUNTERS WITH A BODY SLAM, AND EDENS SUFFERS THE SAME FATE, uh oh, a staredown by Brutal Barry and Tony 2 Times" said Travis

"I'm back, so where were we?" asked Ryan

"The staredown between Barry and Tony, by the way, great performance in the match" said Travis

"Thanks, WHOA, a kick to the gut of Tony by Brutal Barry, AND A HUGE BODY SLAM BY BRUTAL BARRY" said Ryan

"AND STEVEN EDENS AND GIANT GUPPY CONNECT WITH A DOUBLE DROPKICK SENDING BARRY INTO THE ROPES" said Travis

"NOW TONY JOINS IN WITH A TRIPLE DROPKICK THAT SENDS BRUTAL BARRY OUT OF THE RING" said Ryan

"Brutal Barry has been eliminated" said Lola

"AW MAN, there goes my pick to win" said Travis

"Edens high fives Guppy, Tony looking to high five them, AND EDENS AND GUPPY WITH A DOUBLE KICK TO THE STOMACH OF TONY 2 TIMES" said Ryan

"Now they both rebound off the ropes, AND A DOUBLE DROPKICK TO THE LEGS OF TONY 2 TIMES, TAKING THE SEVEN FOOTER OFF HIS FEET" said Travis

"And Giant Guppy with a running grounded dropkick to Tony 2 Times" said Ryan

"Tony back to his feet and backed into the corner, Guppy Irish whips Edens into Tony, AND EDENS WITH THE BACK ELBOW, BUT TONY WITH A GERMAN SUPLEX OVER THE ROPES, BUT EDENS LANDS ON THE APRON" said Travis

"Guppy checking if Edens is alright, AND GUPPY WITH THE ENZIGURI TO STEVEN EDENS, but Edens is still standing" said Ryan

"Guppy rebounds off the ropes, charging at Edens, BUT STEVEN EDENS PULLING DOWN THE TOP ROPE AND GUPPY GOES FLYING OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"Giant Guppy has been eliminated" said Lola

"And then there were 2, Steven Edens and Tony 2 Times, Edens with multiple boots to the mid section of Tony 2 Times, now Edens rebounds off the ropes, BUT RUNS RIGHT INTO THAT KICK TO THE GUT BY THE ITALIAN" said Travis

"Tony now applying a front Necklock to Edens, and multiple knees to the chest of Edens" said Ryan

"Now Tony backing up Steven Edens into the ropes, AND A HUGE BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX BY TONY 2 TIMES" said Travis

"Edens quickly back to his feet, AND ANOTHER BELLY TO BELLY" said Ryan

"Edens back up, leaning against the ropes, Tony charges at him, AND TONY WITH THE BIG BOOT TO THE FACE, but Edens didn't go over the top rope" said Travis

"Tony sets it up again, AND ANOTHER BOOT, nearly sending Edens over the ropes but Edens still in the ring" said Ryan

"One more Time, TONY WITH ANOTHER BOOT, SENDS EDENS OVER THE ROPE BUT EDENS LANDING ON THE APRON" said Travis

"Edens on the apron, Tony goes for one more boot, BUT EDENS SLIDING BACK INTO THE RING AND AVOIDS THE BOOT" said Ryan

"Wait, TONY'S LEG'S CAUGHT ON THE ROPE, AND EDENS WITH A DROPKICK THAT SENDS TONY OVER THE ROPE, but land on the apron" said Travis

"Edens rebounds off the ropes, AND ANOTHER DROPKICK THAT SENDS TONY TO THE FLOOR, THIS MATCH IS OVER" said Ryan

"Tony 2 Times has been eliminated, your winner, STEVEN EDENS" said Lola

"Steven Edens has done it, he has fought with all he had and it paid off, Steven Edens is heading into Summertime with a shot at any title he wants" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and Gentlemen, up next, the 30 minute ironman match between EFW World Heavyweight Champion, Bruiser Bencia and the challenger, the 7 Foot Russian, Warsman" said Travis

"Before that match, let's take a look at the tale of the tape" said Ryan

**Warsman :NAME: Bruiser Bencia  
>7"2 :HEIGHT: 6"2<br>355lbs :WEIGHT: 259lbs  
>Moscow, Russia :HOMETOWN: Fort Worth, Texas<strong>**  
>Soviet Solution :FINISHER: Dominator<strong>

"You gotta realise that Warsman has the size and strength advantage, but if you think about some of the key facts, it really could be anyone's game" said Ryan

**Key Facts:**

**Warsman has never beat Bruiser Bencia**

"This isn't the first encounter between the two, every time these 2 end up in the ring together, Bruiser Bencia always ends up on top" said Travis

**Masked Attacker**

"On several occasions, Warsman has been beaten down by a masked attacker who we are yet to Identify, that could affect the mental ability of the challenger, Warsman" said Ryan

**Is Warsman focused?**

"With that masked attacker, it's anyone's guess whether or not Warsman is focused on this match" said Travis

Russian War Music plays and Warsman approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"Here comes Warsman, the seven foot tall Russian in his first World Title match" said Ryan

"When you think of the things Warsman has done in his short amount of time in this company, let's see if he can beat Bruiser Bencia to become the first Russian Born EFW World Champion" said Travis

'Redneck Nation' by Moccasin Creek plays and the EFW World Heavyweight Champion approaches the ring, drinking from his flask. The fans cheer for him.

"And here is the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, he is definitely ready for this match for the World Title" said Travis

"This contest is your main event of the evening, a 30 man Ironman Match for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, introducing first, standing seven feet tall, from Moscow, Russia in the Former Soviet Union, weighing 355 pounds, WARSMAN" said Lola

The fans boo him.

"And his opponent, from Fort Worth, Texas, weighing 259 pounds, he is the current reigning and defending EFW World Heavyweight Champion, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, a staredown by these 2, WARSMAN goes for the leg of Bruiser Bencia but the champ moves out of the way" said Travis

"Warsman attempts the lock up but Bencia turns it around into a rear waistlock" said Ryan

"The Russian able to release the grip, now Warsman able to turn it around into a rear waistlock enough" said Travis

"Now Bruiser turns it back around BUT WARSMAN with the drop toe hold" said Ryan

"But Bencia back to his feet quickly, both men circle the ring, and Warsman into the side headlock" said Travis

[28:47] [28:46] [28:45]

"Bruiser Bencia escapes, sends Warsman into the ropes, AND A SHOULDER BLOCK BY THE RUSSIAN" said Travis

"Bencia back to his feet, and Warsman with another side headlock to the champ" said Ryan

"World Champ with a wristlock, now turns it into a side headlock" said Travis

"Warsman attempts to push Bencia into the ropes but Bencia not letting go" said Ryan

"Bencia using the side headlock to take Warsman off his feet, now the head scissors by Warsman to escape the side headlock" said Travis

"BRUISER WITH A KIP UP TO ESCAPE THE HEAD SCISSORS" said Ryan

"Both men back to their feet, AND BRUISER WITH A SIDE HEADLOCK TAKEDOWN" said Travis

[26:47] [26:46] [26:45]

"Both men back to their feet, Warsman with the punches to the gut, Bruiser not releasing the grip" said Travis

"Warsman pushes Bencia into the ropes, AND BRUISER WITH THE SHOULDER BLOCK" said Ryan

"Now Bencia rebounds off the ropes again, Warsman back to his feet, AND ANOTHER SHOULDER BLOCK BY THE CHAMPION" said Travis

"Bencia charges into the ropes again, Warsman goes under Bruiser" said Ryan

"Bruiser rebounds off the opposite ropes, AND A THIRD SHOULDER BLOCK BY THE CHAMP" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a count of one on Warsman, who quickly rolls out of the ring" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! Warsman gets back in the ring

"The big Seven Footer back into the ring, 25 minutes and 45 seconds still on the clock" said Travis

"Now a lock up by these 2 big men, Warsman pushes Bruiser Bencia into the corner" said Ryan

"NOW WARSMAN WITH THE SHOULDER BLOCKS TO THE GUT IN THE CORNER OF THE WORLD CHAMP" said Travis

"He's done with that, AND A BACKHAND CHOP" said Ryan

"And Bruiser turns it around, and now the World Champ with the backhand chop, Warsman turns it around, and the Russian with another backhand chop" said Travis

"Now Bruiser with the chop, now Warsman, NOW BRUISER FIGHTING OUT OF IT" said Ryan

"Bruiser with the Irish whip into the corner, Warsman charges at Bruiser, BUT THE CHAMP WITH THE BACK BODY DROP" said Travis

"World Champ goes after Warsman, BUT THE RUSSIAN with the rake to the eye" said Ryan

"NOW THE RUSSIAN TOSSES THE WORLD CHAMPION OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"And Warsman follows him out of the ring" said Ryan

"Warsman, gets Bruiser back to his feet, GOES TO RAM BRUISER'S HEAD INTO THE BARRICADE, BUT BRUSIER CAUGHT IT, AND BRUISER SLAMS HIS FACE INTO THE STEEL BARRICADE" said Travis

"AND BRUISER with a huge shot to the face of Warsman" said Ryan

"Bruiser Bencia rolls Warsman into the ring, now gets back in himself, AND WARSMAN TAKES ADVANTAGE AND HAMMERS AWAY AT BRUISER BENCIA" said Travis

"Warsman has Bruiser into the corner, AND HUGE SHOUDER BLOCKS TO THE GUT OF BRUISER BENCIA" said Ryan

"Now the Russian stops that, AND A HUGE KICK TO THE KNEE OF BRUISER BENCIA" said Travis

"Warsman gets Bruiser Bencia back to his feet, AND THE MASSIVE RUSSIAN USING THE TOP ROPE TO CHOKE OUT BRUISER" said Travis

"The big seven footer, sets the World Champ up for a body slam, BUT BRUISER ESCAPES THAT AND BRUISER INTO THE ROLL UP" said Ryan

1! 2! Warsman escapes into a roll up of his own

1! 2! Bruiser escapes into another roll up

1! 2! Kickout

"Warsman kicks out, now grabs the ankle, AND BRUISER INTO ANOTHER ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Warsman back to his feet, AND BRUISER BENCIA INTO A HIP TOSS" said Travis

"The Russian back to his feet again, AND ANOTHER ARM DRAG" said Ryan

"The Seven footer back to his feet again, AND RUSSIAN INTO A HUGE SHOULDER BLOCK" said Travis

[21:30]

"Warsman goes after Bruiser, BUT BRUISER BENCIA WITH THE HEAD SCISSORS TO COUNTER" said Travis

"The Russian into the corner, Bruiser charges towards Warsman, BUT WARSMAN WITH THE BOOT TO THE FACE" said Ryan

"Now Warsman charges into the ropes, AND BRUISER BENCIA WITH THE HUGE CLOTHESLINE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout at 2, 9 minutes have went by in this match, Bruiser Bencia with a grounded chinlock" said Travis

"Warsman back to his feet, AND WARSMAN WITH A HUGE LIFTING SHINBREAKER" said Ryan

"Now Warsman goes for the elbow drop to the leg, BUT BRUISER BENCIA ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY IN TIME" said Travis

"AND THE FOREARM SHOT BY BRUISER" said Ryan

"Now a side headlock applied by Bruiser, Warsman goes for the back Suplex, BUT BRUISER lands on his feet" said Travis

"Bencia backs into the corner, Warsman charges at him, BUT BRUISER with the back elbow" said Ryan

"Now Bruiser, climbing the ropes, BUT WARSMAN WITH THE CHOP BLOCK TO THE LEFT LEG OF BRUISER BENCIA" said Travis

"And Warsman into the cover, AND HIS FEET ARE ON THE ROPES" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

**Bruiser: 0  
>Warsman: 1<br>Time Remaining: 19:59**

"Warsman gets the first fall in this match at the 10 minute mark" said Ryan

"Bruiser back to his feet, AND WARSMAN WITH A KICK TO THE BACK OF THE LEG" said Travis

"Warsman going for another kick, BUT BRUISER CAUGHT IT" said Ryan

"AND BRUISER WITH A SHOT TO THE FACE, TAKES DOWN WARSMAN" said Travis

"Now the kick to the gut of Bruiser Bencia" said Ryan

"Now the World Champion with the kicks to the chest of a downed Warsman" said Travis

"And Bruiser gets Warsman back to his feet" said Ryan

"AND BRUISER SLAMS WARSMAN'S FACE INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"Bruiser with the forearm shot to the face of Warsman" said Ryan

"Now Bruiser with another forearm to Warsman" said Travis

"AND WARSMAN WITH THE THUMB TO THE EYE OF BRUISER BENCIA" said Ryan

"Bruiser looks dazed, AND WARSMAN WITH A RUNNING FOREWARD CHOP BLOCK TO BRUISER" said Travis

"Now Warsman grabbing the ankle of Bencia, AND SLAMS THE KNEE OF BRUISER INTO THE FLOOR" said Ryan

"AND NOW WARSMAN WITH THE LEG DROP TO THE KNEE OF BENCIA" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout at 2 by Bruiser Bencia, 18 minutes left in this match" said Travis

"Bruiser back to his feet, AND A BACKHAND CHOP BY THE CHAMP" said Ryan

"And a punch to the face, and a backhand chop, but Warsman with the kick to the gut of the champ" said Travis

"Bencia Irish whips Warsman into the ropes, goes for the clothesline but Warsman with the kick" said Ryan

"AND WARSMAN with a shot to the back" said Travis

"Now Warsman with the Suplex attempt, Bruiser floats over, rear waistlock" said Ryan

"And Warsman with the back elbows, NOW GRABS THE ANKLE, taking down Bencia, AND WARSMAN WITH A FOOT DDT TO BENCIA" said Travis

"Warsman going back after the champ, Bruiser with the back elbows" said Ryan

"NOW THE PUNCH TO THE FACE BY BRUISER" said Travis

"WAIT, the knee of Bruiser gave way and the champ goes down" said Ryan

"AND NOW WARSMAN WITH THE SINGLE LEG BOSTON CRAB APPLIED TO THE WORLD CHAMPION" said Travis

"Bruiser Bencia struggling to escape, but he gets to the bottom rope" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! Warsman breaks

"I think we're gonna see a new champion, the damage is done to the knee, AND WARSMAN SLAMS THE KNEE INTO THE MAT" said Travis

"AND NOW WARSMAN LOCKS BRUISER BENCIA INTO A DEADLY FIGURE FOUR LEGLOCK" said Ryan

"Warsman laying down to apply the pressure, and Bencia's shoulders on the mat" said Travis

1! Bencia gets his shoulders off the mat

[15:00]

"We're at halftime here, and Bruiser's shoulders fall to the mat again" said Travis

1! 2! Bruiser gets his shoulders off the mat

"Bruiser still trapped into the hold, AND HE TAPS, BRUIER BENCIA TAPPED OUT" said Travis

**Bruiser: 0  
>Warsman: 2<br>Time Remaining: 14:37**

"Warsman up 2 zip, referee, Billy Kyler, ordering the break" said Travis

"The Russian is back to his feet, Bruiser is basically on one leg here" said Ryan

"Bruiser using the ropes to get back up to a vertical base, backed into the corner" said Travis

"AND WARSMAN WITH THE CHOP BLOCK" said Ryan

"NOW WARSMAN with a DDT to the leg of Bruiser Bencia, now sets up for another figure four, BUT BENCIA USING HIS ONE GOOD LEG TO PUSH WARSMAN INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"Warsman hit his shoulder on the turnbuckle" said Ryan

"Both men back to their feet, AND BRUISER BENCIA WITH A FLYING ARMBAR THAT TAKES DOWN WARSMAN" said Travis

"NOW BENCIA LOCKS IN THE CROSSFACE" said Ryan

"AND WARSMAN TAPS OUT, BRUISER FINALLY GETS ON THE BOARD" said Travis

**Bruiser: 1  
>Warsman: 2<br>Time Remaining: 12:24**

"That was a shocker, that came out of nowhere, but Bruiser able to get on the board" said Travis

"Now Bruiser wrenching the arm of Warsman" said Ryan

"And Bencia takes down Warsman, the seven footer on his knees, AND BRUISER APPLYING A CROSS ARMBAR" said Travis

"BUT WARSMAN FIGHTS OUT AND LOCKS IN A CALF KILLER" said Ryan

"The Champ escapes now, both men back to their feet, AND A KICK TO THE GUT OF WARSMAN" said Travis

"And a shot to the face of the Russian by the champ" said Ryan

"Now the backhand chop by Bencia, and a shot to the face that backs Warsman into the corner" said Travis

"AND THE CHAMP USING THE ROPES TO WEAR DOWN THE ARM OF WARSMAN" said Ryan

"World Champ follows it up with a punch to the face of Warsman, now the Irish whip into the ropes, Warsman turns it into an arm wrench, and Warsman with the back elbow" said Travis

"Warsman charges at the World Champ, Bencia ducks under the clothesline, BUT WARSMAN HITS THE SECOND CLOTHESLINE" said Ryan

"Now less than 10 minutes left in this match, Warsman goes after Bencia, BUT THE WORLD CHAMPION INTO THE ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

**Bruiser: 2  
>Warsman: 2<br>Time Remaining: 9:51**

"And Bruiser evens the score, that was amazing" said Travis

"Both men back to their feet, AND WARSMAN WITH A PUNCH TO THE FACE" said Ryan

"Now both men trading punches with eachother, going back and forth" said Travis

"AND Warsman with the kick to the injured leg of Bruiser Bencia" said Ryan

"And Bruiser with the punch to the face" said Travis

"Another kick by Warsman" said Ryan

"AND BRUISER WITH THE ENZIGURI TO THE HEAD OF WARSMAN" said Travis

"Warsman back to his feet, Bruiser charges towards Warsman" said Ryan

"BUT WARSMAN COUNTERS IT INTO THE BATTERING RAM SPINBUSTER" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT?! BRUISER BENCIA JUST KICKED OUT OF THE BATTERING RAM SPINEBUSTER BY WARSMAN" said Travis

"Warsman grabbing the leg of Bencia, could be going for another leg lock, but Bencia kicks him away" said Ryan

"BUT WARSMAN with a leg DDT, Warsman back to his feet, AND A STOMP to the knee of Bruiser Bencia" said Travis

"Now Warsman grabs the legs of Bencia, SLINGSHOT INTO THE CORNER" said Ryan

"NO! BRUSIER BENCIA LANDING ON THE MIDDLE ROPE, AND BRUISER WITH A BACKFLIP REVERSE DDT" said Travis

"Even though Bruiser is known as a powerhouse, he can still fly with the best of them" said Ryan

"Now Bruiser onto the apron, AND BRUISER BENCIA WITH A SPRINGBOARD ELBOW DROP" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

**Bruiser: 3  
>Warsman: 2<br>Time Remaining: 7:00**

"Bruiser into the corner, Warsman back to his feet, Bencia raising 3 fingers" said Travis

"Warsman attempts the kick to the gut, but Bruiser catches it" said Ryan

"Bencia, turns him around, AND DROPS HIM WITH THE CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Warsman quickly back to his feet, AND the knife edge chop to the chest of Warsman, backs him into the corner" said Ryan

"Now the champ with a series of shots to the face of Warsman" said Travis

"AND BENCIA WITH A HEADBUTT TO WARSMAN" said Ryan

"Warsman sent into an opposite corner, Bencia goes after him, BUT WARSMAN WITH THE KICK TO THE GUT" said Travis

"Now Warsman charges out, clothesline attempt, BUT BRUSIER CATCHES HIM INTO THE CROSSFACE" said Ryan

"Warsman quickly escapes, double leg takedown, attempt at another single leg Boston crab, but Bruiser using his feet to push him away" said Travis

"Warsman into the corner, Bruiser charges at him, BUT WARSMAN with the back body drop, and Bruiser lands on the apron" said Ryan

"AND BRUSIER WITH A HOTSHOT THAT TAKES WARSMAN OFF HIS FEET" said Travis

"Bruiser back on the apron, Warsman back to his feet, charges at him, BUT BRUISER WITH THE SHOULDER BLOCK" said Ryan

"Now Bruiser goes for the sunset flip, BUT WARSMAN DROPS DOWN INTO A COUNTER, AND WARSMAN HAS THE COVER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

**Bruiser: 3  
>Warsman: 3<br>Time Remaining: 5:00**

"The score has been tied at 3 to 3, this is anyone's game" said Travis

"AND BRUISER HAMMERING AWAY AT WARSMAN" said Ryan

"Bruiser is desperate, he is just pounding away at the challenger" said Travis

"World Champ backs the challenger into the corner, now the knife edge chops" said Ryan

"Now the champ gets the Russian onto the top rope, now thinking Superplex, but Warsman with the punches to the gut" said Travis

"And a push that takes Bruiser down" said Ryan

"Bencia quickly back to his feet, now charges at Warsman, AND BRUISER BENCIA WITH A HUGE ARM DRAG FROM THE TOP ROPE" said Travis

"Threes are wild now, 3 falls to Bruiser, 3 falls to Warsman and we have 3 minutes remaining" said Ryan

"AND BRUISER WITH A HUGE BACK SUPLEX THAT TAKES DOWN WARSMAN" said Travis

"Now Bruiser sets up for a Suplex, BUT WARSMAN with a kick to the knee" said Ryan

"Warsman, now he's setting up for the Fisherman Suplex, BUT BRUISER BENCIA WITH THE SCHOOL BOY" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Only a count of 2 there, Bencia ducks under the clothesline, AND BRUISER WITH THE DISCUS CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Bruiser Bencia is fired up, gets Warsman back up, uh oh, Bencia setting up for the Dominator" said Ryan

"Goes to lift him up, BUT WARSMAN SWEEPS THE LEG, and Warsman rolls out of the ring, Bruiser quickly back to his feet" said Travis

"It is desperation time, AND BRUISER BENCIA WITH THE SUICIDE DIVE" said Ryan

"Both men down, less than a minute left in this Ironman match" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! Bruiser rolls Warsman back into the ring

"And Bruiser rolls the 7 footer back in the ring" said Travis

7! 8! Bruiser rolls back into the ring

"And Bencia back into the ring, referee stops the count" said Travis

"And now Warsman rolls back out of the ring with 15 seconds left on the clock" said Ryan

"Now Bencia follows him out and Warsman rolls back in" said Travis

"Bencia back in the ring and Warsman back out" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [00:00]

"That's it the match is over" said Travis

"The 30 minute time limit has expired, this match has ended in a three to three draw" said Lola

"We have a draw" said Ryan

Xander Taurus appears on the screen.

"_Whoa, whoa, Warsman, don't go anywhere just yet, we need a clear winner, therefore, I am ordering this match to continue under sudden death rules_" said Xander

"We're in overtime here, Ryan" said Travis

Warsman re-enters the ring and the bell rings again.

"Here we go, BRUISER with a kick to the gut, lifts him on his shoulder AND BRUISER BENCIA WITH THE DOMINATOR" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, and STILL the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"Bruiser Bencia just successfully defended the EFW World Heavyweight Championship against a seven foot beast" said Travis

"WAIT, WARSMAN WITH THE ATTACK FROM BEHIND ON BRUISER BENCIA" said Ryan

"Warsman is just angry that he lost" said Travis

"HANG ON, THAT'S THE MASKED MAN THAT HAS BEEN ATTACKING WARSMAN FOR A MONTH NOW" said Ryan

"AND HE GOES RIGHT AFTER WARSMAN, NORMALLY HE ATTACKS THE RUSSIAN FOR NO REASON, THIS TIME HE ATTACKS HIM TO HELP OUT THE WORLD CHAMPION" said Travis

"Masked man holds the seven footer above his head, AND A HUGE OKLAHOMA SLAM" said Ryan

"Well, that's it for Endurance, we gotta go, we'll see you next time" said Travis before signing off

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Endurance<strong>

**Who is the masked assassin?**

**Which title will Edens challenge for at Summertime?**

**Who will take the World Title from Bruiser Bencia**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	33. Week 26

The first EFW since Endurance

Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"WELCOME, it's time for Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, I'm Travis Cade, this man sitting right next to me is Ryan Fawcer" said Travis

"Thanks Travis, last Sunday was Endurance, we saw a lot of excellent matches, including the EFW World Title Ironman Match, Bruiser Bencia vs Warsman for half an hour, in the end, Bruiser Bencia was able to pick up the final fall in overtime, retaining the EFW World Heavyweight Championship" said Ryan

"Yes, but the most interesting part of the night was what happened after the match, Warsman attacking Bruiser Bencia when Warsman, himself, was attacked by that masked assailant that has been attacking him for weeks" said Travis

"I thought the most interesting part of the night was when I made a surprise appearance in the 20 Man Royal Rumble" said Ryan

Warsman's music plays and the 7 foot Russian approaches the ring with his little buddy Dimitri with him. The fans boo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, WARSMAN" said Lola

"Well, Warsman is sick and tired of being attacked by this masked man, tonight, he would have to demand answers" said Travis

"PEOPLE, Warsman has had enough of masked man coming out and attacking Warsman. Warsman demands masked man come out now and remove mask" said Dimitri

They wait, but nothing happens.

"Well, where is he?" asked Ryan

The masked man enters through the audience.

"There he is" said Travis

The masked man enters the ring and stares down the seven foot Russian.

"We demand you remove mask NOW" said Dimitri

The masked man grabs the microphone from Dimitri's hand.

"You want me to remove my mask? Fine" said the masked man

"So that's what his voice sounds like" said Ryan

The masked man removes his mask, he had black, windblown hair, a 5 O'clock shadow, brown eyes and a piercing on the right side of his lower lip.

"Who are you?" asked Dimitri

"My name will not be revealed yet, all you need to know is that I am a dangerous, dangerous man" said the man

Rock music plays and both GMs appeared on the stage.

"Well man, your name will need to be revealed by the end of the night, because in tonight's main event, you will compete against a member of the EFW Roster, if you win, you will be officially signed to EFW" said Xander

"Great, who's my opponent?" asked the man

"...Warsman" said Henry

"Whoa, so the man that has been brawling with Warsman will face him in tonight's main event, and if he wins, he will join EFW" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

==GM Office==

"Well, we made a great main event, the no longer masked man against Warsman" said Henry

"Yeah, it's gonna be great" said Xander

A man approached the GMs, with a letter in hand.

"Excuse me men, I have this letter from the EFW Board of Directors" said the man.

"Ok" said Xander

The man left, Xander opened the letter.

"Dear Xander and Henry, ever since Xander was hired, we have noticed some conflict between the two of you, we cannot afford to have conflict between the General Managers, we have decided that only one of you may be the GM, so next week, EFW Owner, Nicholas Cornish, will be making an in person appearance to reveal how we are going to decide the single GM of EFW" read Xander

==Ring==

"Whoa, only one GM?" asked Ryan

"Well, on the bright side, next week, we are going to have an in person appearance by the Owner of EFW, Nicholas Cornish" said Travis

Jack Threlfall's music plays and the brit approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The opening contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Rotherham, England, weighing 267 pounds, JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

"Here comes Threlfall, tonight, he faces a fellow Englishman" said Ryan

Night Wolf's music plays and Night Wolf approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"And his opponent, from London, England, NIGHT WOLF" said Lola

"Here comes Night Wolf, tonight he looks to get his first win since joining EFW, he has only won one match but that was a tag match when his partner turned on him and won the fall himself" said Travis

The bell rings.

"Here we go, lock up to begin, Night Wolf turns it around into a rear waistlock, AND A BELLY TO BACK SLAM" said Travis

"Now a grounded necklock that Threlfall turns into an Armlock" said Ryan

"Both men back to their feet and now Night Wolf wrenching the arm of Threlfall" said Travis

"And once again, Threlfall turns the tables on Night Wolf" said Ryan

"Night Wolf turns things around once more and pushing Threlfall into the corner, referee orders the break, AND NIGHT WOLF, with a punch to the gut" said Travis

"AND A RIGHT by Night Wolf to Jack Threlfall" said Ryan

"Now the Irish whip by Night Wolf into the opposite corner, AND JACK THRELFALL EXPLODES OUT OF THE CORNER WITH A MASSIVE CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Night Wolf quickly back to his feet, AND ANOTHER CLOTHESLINE by Threlfall" said Ryan

"Threlfall gets Night Wolf back to his feet, AND TOSSES HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE, but Night Wolf grabs a hold of the top rope and rolls right back in" said Travis

"Skinning the cat right there" said Ryan

"THRELFALL with a kick to the gut, now a snapmare hold applied, AND THE KNEES TO THE FACE BY THRELFALL" said Travis

"AND A NECKBREAKER TO FOLLOW IT UP" said Ryan

"Now Night Wolf rolling out of the ring, sitting on the apron, Threlfall looking to get him back in the ring, BUT NIGHT WOLF WITH THE HOT SHOT" said Travis

"Night Wolf back in the ring, AND A RUNNING BOOT TO THE FACE OF JACK THRELFALL" said Ryan

"The Evil Brit, gets Threlfall back to his feet, pushes him into the ropes, AND AN ELBOW to the back of Threlfall" said Travis

"Pushes him back into the ropes, AND ANOTHER ELBOW" said Ryan

"Now the snapmare by Night Wolf, and applies the body scissors to Jack Threlfall" said Travis

"Night Wolf turns it around into a pin cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout by Jack Threlfall that forces the break, both men back to their feet AND NIGHT WOLF, with a punch to the face that backs Threlfall into the corner" said Travis

"Now Night Wolf drags Threlfall to the centre of the ring, AND A SUPLEX" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Another kickout, Night Wolf, gets Threlfall back to his feet, now gets him to the top rope, thinking Superplex, but Threlfall with the right hands to the gut" said Travis

"AND A PUSH TAKES DOWN NIGHT WOLF" said Ryan

"Night Wolf back up to his feet, charges towards Jack, BUT THRELFALL WITH THE BOOT TO THE FACE" said Travis

"Threlfall all the way to the top rope, AND THRELFALL WITH THE DIVING CLOTHESLINE" said Ryan

"Both men quickly back to their feet, Threlfall ducks under the clothesline by Night Wolf, AND THRELFALL WITH A HUGE BACK ELBOW" said Travis

"Jack Threlfall is fired up" said Ryan

"Night Wolf back to his feet and in the corner, Threlfall charges at him, BUT NIGHT WOLF MOVES OUT OF THE WAY" said Travis

"AND A PUNCH to the face by Night Wolf" said Ryan

"Irish whip attempt by Night Wolf, Threlfall turns it around, AND a Back Elbow by Threlfall, Night Wolf charges out of the corner, AND THRELFALL CATCHES HIM, AND THRELFALL WITH A T-BONE SUPLEX" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall, both men back to their feet, Threlfall, Irish whip attempt into the ropes, Night Wolf turns it around, AND NIGHT WOLF WITH A FALCON ARROW" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Yet another kickout by Jack Threlfall" said Ryan

"Night Wolf gets Threlfall back to his feet, AND A HUGE UPPERCUT, that backs Threlfall into the corner" said Travis

"Now Night Wolf, attempts to Irish whip Threlfall into the ropes" said Ryan

"Threlfall turns it around, Night Wolf sent into the ropes, back body drop attempt by Threlfall, but Night Wolf counters with a kick to the chest" said Travis

"Night Wolf rebounds off the ropes again" said Ryan

"BUT THRELFALL CATCHES THE CROSS BODY ATTEMPT, now could be a side walk slam, AND HE TURNS IT INTO A COMPLETE SHOT" said Travis

"Threlfall gets Night Wolf back to his feet, AND NIGHT WOLF WITH THE DDT" said Ryan

"And Threlfall isn't done, gets him back to his feet, hooks the arms, AND JACK THRELFALL WITH THE UNION JACK TIGERBOMB" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

"Well done Threlfall, picking up the win over his fellow Englishman" said Travis

"Well, Night Wolf will not stay down forever" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Welcome back to EFW, during the break we received a great announcement from the EFW Co GMs of EFW, at our next PPV, Summertime, Warsman will get a rematch for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, at Summertime, Warsman will face Bruiser Bencia in a falls count anywhere match" said Travis

Joseph Winters' music plays and the EFW Zero G Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the EFW Zero G Champion, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"At Endurance, Joseph Winters defended the Zero G Title against Duke Jackson, even thought Duke won the match, since it was by countout, Winters remains the Zero G Champion" said Ryan

Winters grabs a microphone.

"Hello everyone, at Endurance, I walked into the event as Zero G Champion and I walked out Zero G Champion, but I didn't win at Endurance, I was counted out, I am never proud of losing, so I would like to challenge Duke to a championship rematch where no one can get counted out" said Joseph

Duke Jackson's music plays but Duke doesn't approach the ring, Steven Edens does. The fans have a mixed reaction.

"Steven Edens? What's he doing out here?" asked Travis

Edens grabs a microphone.

"Winters, I'm afraid that Duke will not be facing you at Summertime for the Zero G Championship, I will" said Edens

"What?" asked Ryan

"At Endurance, I was able to outlast 19 other wrestlers to win the 20 man Royal Rumble, giving me a shot at any championship I want at Summertime, and I choose the Zero G Championship" said Edens

"Edens, you raise a valid point, you're on" said Winters

==Backstage Interview==

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Thunder Long" said Phil

Long appears next to Phil.

"Long, I was wondering if I could get your word on your victory at Endurance against MARKK" said Phil

"Phil, I don't want to talk about Endurance, I want to talk about tonight, because tonight, I am issuing an open challenge to anyone on roster, if they can beat me, I will give them $10,000 of my own money" said Long before leaving

==Ring==

Kusami is already in the ring.

"Well, tonight, Thunder Long puts $10,000 on the line against anyone on roster, but who will accept the challenge?" asked Ryan

"I don't know, but up next, Kusami is in action" said Travis

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, hurdling the ring, from Japan, KUSAMI" said Lola

Hyozanru's music plays and Hyozanru approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from China, HYOZANRU" said Lola

"Hyozanru is here, he is undefeated in EFW, let's see what he can do tonight" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Kusami charges at Hyozanru, BUT HYOZANRU with the side headlock counter" said Travis

"Kusami able to escape, AND A SLAP by Kusami to Hyozanru" said Ryan

"Now a punch by Kusami, and another, now Kusami rebounds off the ropes, BUT HYOZANRU catches him and now has him set up for the chokeslam" said Travis

"Lifts him up but Kusami floats over" said Ryan

"Irish whip attempt by Kusami but Hyozanru turns it around and Irish whips Kusami into the corner" said Travis

"Hyozanru charges at Kusami, but Kusami moves out of the way" said Ryan

"Kusami on the apron, AND A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK THAT TAKES DOWN HYOZANRU" said Travis

"Both men down, one man needs to get to a vertical base" said Ryan

"Both men back to their feet, Kusami in the corner, Hyozanru charges at him, BUT KUSAMI WITH THE KICK TO THE HEAD" said Travis

"Kusami on the middle rope, AND KUSAMI WITH A HUGE HURRICANRANA" said Ryan

"Hyozanru back to his feet, Kusami ducks the clothesline, AND A SPRINGBOARD BACK ELBOW BY KUSAMI" said Travis

"AND NOW KUSAMI WITH A SPRINGBOARD TWISTING LEG DROP TO HYOZANRU" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a two count, both men back to their feet, and Kusami with a kick to the back of the leg" said Travis

"Kusami pushes Hyozanru into the ropes, looks for a roll up" said Ryan

"But Hyozanru grabbed the ropes, Kusami charges at Hyozanru, AND HYOZANRU WITH THE BACK BODY DROP OVER THE ROPES" said Travis

"And Kusami lands on the apron, and a forearm shot to Hyozanru" said Ryan

"Kusami to the top rope, goes High Risk, BUT HYOZANRU CAUGHT HIM, GOES FOR THE CHOKESLAM" said Travis

"BUT KUSAMI ROLLS THROUGH INTO A ROLL UP" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Another kickout, Hyozanru backed into the corner, now Kusami charges at him, BUT HYOZANRU moves out of the way and Kusami lands on the middle rope" said Travis

"But Hyozanru with the forearm shot to the back, NOW HYOZANRU HAS KUSAMI IN A TORTURE RACK, MAY BE THINKING YEAR OF THE DRAGON" said Ryan

"HE IS, HYONZANRU WITH A HUGE ARGENTINIAN BACKBREAKER" said Travis

"Kusami is down, and he is near the corner" said Ryan

"Hyozanru on the middle rope, GOES FOR THE SPLASH, BUT KUSAMI ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY" said Travis

"I think Hyozanru landed on his knee" said Ryan

"He did, AND NOW KUSAMI GOES RIGHT AFTER THE KNEE OF HYOZANRU" said Travis

"And Hyozanru pushes him away, gives him enough time to get back to his feet" said Ryan

"Kusami charges at Hyozanru, BUT HYOZANRU WITH THE KICK TO THE GUT" said Travis

"AND HYOZANRU INTO THE BLACK HOLE SLAM" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, HYOZANRU" said Lola

"Hyozanru able to pick up the win tonight, congratulations to Hyozanru" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next, Thunder Long finds out who answers his open challenge" said Travis

Thunder Long's music plays and Long approaches the ring, he has a duffel bag in hand. The fans boo him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Thunder Long putting 10 Grand of his own money to anyone that can beat him" said Travis

"Hey, I know I issued this open challenge, but let's face it, their is no one on roster that can beat me, so their isn't going to be a match with me tonight" said Long

'Undead' by Hollywood Undead plays and Giant Guppy approaches the ring, holding his signature boomerang. The fans cheer for him.

"WHOA, LOOKS LIKE GIANT GUPPY BEGS TO DIFFER" said Ryan

"LONG, you want an opponent, you got one, ME" said Guppy

"FINE, RING THE BELL" said Long

The bell rings.

"Whoa, THUNDER LONG STARTING OFF WITH A SAVAGE ASSAULT ONTO GIANT GUPPY" said Travis

"Long with 3 shots to the back, backs Guppy into the ropes" said Ryan

"Now Long with the knees to the face of Giant Guppy, AND A SLAM, sending Guppy face first into the mat" said Travis

"And Long now, with what looks like a reverse Lou Thez Press" said Ryan

"Ground and pound by Thunder Long, former boxer back to his feet, AND NOW APPLYING A MODIFIED ANKLE LOCK TO GIANT GUPPY" said Travis

"Guppy finding it hard to fight through the pain, but he makes it to the ropes, forcing the break" said Ryan

"Both men back to their feet, AND A SUPERKICK BY THUNDER LONG" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Only a count of 2 on Giant Guppy, Long gets Guppy back to his feet, get him on his shoulder, AND THUNDER LONG WITH THE THUNDER BEFORE THE LIGHTNING" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Well, the former World Champion picks up the win tonight against Giant Guppy, but Guppy put up a good fight" said Travis

"Hey, Guppy, this was a good workout, but too easy, so next week, I'm gonna do this challenge again, but since no one on roster can measure up to my standards, do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Long

"Yes actually, I have 3 younger brothers, and I know the perfect one to face you" said Guppy

"Well, I look forward to facing him" said Long

==Commercial Break==

Jason Cage's music plays and the Hardcore Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following contest scheduled for one fall is for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, from Modesto, California, weighing 225 pounds, he is the current EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Cage, at Endurance, was able to defeat Tyler DeToya, these guys never backed down until Jason hit the deadly diving elbow drop and was able to retain the Hardcore title" said Travis

Strong Army Background Music plays and SGT Hardin approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"And his opponent, the challenger, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, SGT HARDIN" said Lola

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, lock up to begin, AND HARDIN pushes Cage away" said Travis

"Now another lock up, and a knee to Jason Cage" said Ryan

"Follows it up with a forearm shot to the back, now the Irish whip into the ropes, Cage ducks under the clothesline, ducks under the back elbow, ducks under the kick, AND A RIGHT HAND BY CAGE" said Travis

"Hardin charges at Cage, BUT CAGE SIDESTEPS AND SENDS HARDIN TO THE OUTSIDE" said Ryan

"Cage going for a springboard move, BUT HARDIN GRABS THE ANKLE AND PULLS HIM OUT FROM UNDER THE BOTTOM ROPE" said Travis

"And SGT Hardin with the forearm shot to the back, and another" said Ryan

"Now the challenger rolls Jason Cage back into the ring, now tosses a trash can lid into the ring, now a kendo stick, now the trash can" said Travis

"Challenger now on the apron, AND CAGE with a knee to the face" said Ryan

"Now the right hands by Jason Cage, but Hardin grabbing a hold of the top rope, Cage grabs the kendo stick, AND A KENDO STICK SHOT TO THE FINGERTIPS, FORCING HARDIN TO RELEASE HIS GRIP" said Travis

"WAIT, NIGHT WOLF, NIGHT WOLF FROM BEHIND WITH A SHOT TO JASON CAGE" said Ryan

"Night Wolf grabs the trash can, BUT CAGE with a kick to the gut, AND A FLAPJACK BY JASON CAGE ONTO THE TRASHCAN" said Travis

"And Cage throws Night Wolf out of the ring" said Ryan

"Wait, CAGE FORGOT ABOUT HARDIN, And the challenger with the Irish whip into the rope, AND A BACK ELBOW TO CAGE BY HARDIN" said Travis

"Now the forearm to the back of Cage by SGT" said Ryan

"The SGT gets Cage back to his feet, and the forearm shot to the face of Jason Cage" said Travis

"Hardin with the Irish whip, sends Jason Cage into the corner, charges at the champ" said Ryan

"BUT CAGE WITH THE BACK ELBOW TO COUNTER IT, now Jason climbs to the top rope, BUT SGT HARDIN PUSHES THE CHAMP OFF THE TOP ROPE AND SENDS HIM TO THE ARENA FLOOR" said Travis

"Cage back to his feet, Hardin out of the ring, AND A FOREARM to the back of Jason" said Ryan

"AND SGT HARDIN FOLLOWS UP BY THROWING JASON CAGE INTO THE BARRICADE, now Hardin repositioning the steel steps" said Travis

"AND HARDIN SLAMS THE FACE OF JASON CAGE INTO THE STEPS" said Ryan

"Now Hardin, grabs the flattened trash can, goes to slam it into the back of the head of Jason cage, BUT CAGE MOVES OUT OF THE WAY" said Travis

"Cage on top of the steel steps, AND A DROPKICK THAT SENDS THE TRASH CAN INTO THE FACE OF SGT HARDIN" said Ryan

"But Hardin able to stay on his feet, now walking to another side of the ring, Cage follows him, AND HARDIN with the knee to the gut, AND HARDIN TOSSES CAGE INTO THE STEEL STEPS" said Travis

"Now SGT Hardin, throwing weapons into the ring, leaving nothing but the shopping cart" said Ryan

"Hardin charges at Cage with the shopping cart, BUT JASON CAGE MOVES OUT OF THE WAY IN TIME" said Travis

"And Cage with the punches to the gut of SGT Hardin, now Cage charges at Hardin" said Ryan

"BUT HARDIN MOVES OUT OF THE WAY AND SENDS CAGE FACE FIRST INTO THE SHOPPING CART" said Travis

"Now Hardin rolls Jason Cage back into the ring and into the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a 2 count, Hardin gets Cage back to his feet and the Irish whip into the corner" said Travis

"Hardin grabs the trash can lid, CHARGES AT CAGE, BUT CAGE WITH A HANGING OVERHEAD KICK, SENDS THE LID INTO THE FACE OF SGT HARDIN" said Ryan

"Now Cage to the top rope, AND JASON CAGE WITH A DIVING CROSS BODY TO SGT HARDIN INTO THE COVER" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! A count of 2 there, Cage picks up the trash can, BUT SGT HARDIN WITH THE CLOTHESLINE, SENDING THE TRASH CAN INTO THE FACE OF JASON CAGE" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"AND ANOTHER COUNT OF 2, Hardin to the outside of the ring, goes under the ring, uh oh, SGT Hardin pulling out a table, AND JASON CAGE WITH THE DROPKICK THAT SENDS THE TABLE INTO THE FACE OF SGT HARDIN" said Travis

"Cage out of the ring, slides the table into the ring, now slides Hardin into the ring, and Cage into the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Another kickout, both men back to their feet, AND HARDIN WITH THE STO ONTO THE TABLE" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Jason Cage kicking out again, Hardin Irish whips Cage into the corner, now Hardin gets Cage to the top rope, could be thinking Superplex" said Travis

"Hardin, sets up the table here, positioning it near the corner" said Ryan

"Now Hardin goes back after Cage, sets him up for the Superplex, but Cage with the shots to the gut, now the tornado DDT, BUT HARDIN PUSHES HIM AWAY" said Travis

"And Hardin goes after Cage again, BUT JASON CAGE WITH A KENDO STICK SHOT TO THE GUT OF SGT HARDIN" said Ryan

"AND A KENDO STICK SHOT TO THE LEG OF HARDIN, AND ANOTHER, now Jason climbing to the middle rope, AND A DIVING TWISTING UPPERCUT BY JASON CAGE" said Travis

"Now Jason Cage, raising the arm, that means he's setting up for the Death Blow, WAIT, NIGHT WOLF" said Ryan

"Night Wolf once again going after Jason Cage, now sets him up for the Running Discus Clothesline, BUT CAGE MOVES OUT OF THE WAY, AND JASON WITH THE DEATH BLOW CUTTER" said Travis

"BUT SGT HARDIN WITH A FLAPJACK RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"NEAR FALL AFTER NEAR FALL, Hardin, tapping his knee, setting up for the GTS" said Ryan

"BUT JASON CAGE COUNTERS AND JASON HITS THE SHIRIANU" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, and STILL EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Jason Cage, able to pick up the victory, taking down another challenger, if he keeps this up, we'll be out of people on roster" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next is our main event, the Seven foot Russian, Warsman, faces the man that has attacked him for the past month" said Travis

"I'm excited to see it, and if Warsman loses, his opponent will be officially signed to Extreme Fanfic Wrestling" said Ryan

Warsman's music plays and Warsman slowly walks to the ring, next to him is Dimitri. The fans boo him.

"Here he comes, the seven foot, 355 pound monster that since his debut, has been on a relentless path of destruction since his debut" said Travis

"Every time this man steps over the ropes, I wish I had a football helmet with me" said Ryan

'America' by Deuce (The former lead singer of Hollywood Undead before Danny joined) played and the man that had been attacking Warsman for the past month rides to the ring on a four wheeler, circling the ring 3 times, he was wearing desert camo pants, a black muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves and black boots. The fans cheer for him. His entrance picture was an X-Ray image of a skull wearing headphones.

"HERE HE IS, Warsman's attacker, we still don't know his name, but I have a feeling that we are about to" said Travis

"The following one fall contest is your main event of the evening, introducing first, standing seven feet tall, from Moscow, Russia, in the former Soviet Union, weighing 355 pounds, WARSMAN" said Lola

The fans boo Warsman.

"And his opponent..." said Lola

Warsman's opponent hands Lola a sheet of paper, Lola reads it.

"And Warsman's opponent, from Mount Extreme, weighing 267 pounds, CURTIS EXTREME" said Lola

"Curtis Extreme? Actually, not a bad name" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go, lock up to begin by these 2 big men" said Ryan

"Equal strength, neither men budging, and both men release the lock up" said Travis

"Another lock up by these 2, AND A KNEE to the gut by Curtis" said Ryan

"AND A BACK SIDE SLAM BY CURTIS EXTREME ON WARSMAN, Curtis Extreme is just pure raw power" said Travis

"Warsman quickly back to his feet" said Ryan

"Both men go for another lock up, BUT WARSMAN QUICKLY TURNS IT INTO A BACK SIDE SLAM, and Warsman just showing off" said Travis

"AND CURTIS EXTREME WITH A HUGE FOREARM SHOT TO THE BACK" said Ryan

"Now Curtis Extreme with the forearm shots to the back of the head of the 7 foot Warsman" said Travis

"Backs Warsman into the corner, AND A BACK ELBOW by Curtis" said Ryan

"AND A FOREARM TO THE CHEST OF WARSMAN, now Extreme pulling Warsman by the mask, AND SLAMS HIS FACE INTO THE OPPOSITE TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"NOW CURTIS with the huge shoulder thrust to the gut of Warsman" said Ryan

"Curtis follows it up with the kicks to the gut of Warsman, referee, Billy Kyler, breaks it up" said Travis

"Warsman back to his feet, Curtis goes after him, but Warsman with the punches to the gut" said Ryan

"AND CURTIS WITH THE FOREARM TO THE BACK, now gets Warsman back to his feet, grabs the wrist, AND A SHORT ARM CLOTHESLINE BY CURTIS EXTREME ON WARSMAN" said Travis

"AND CURTIS with a kick to the head of Warsman" said Ryan

"Warsman back up again, backed up into the ropes, AND CURTIS WITH A FOREARM TO THE CHEST" said Travis

"Now the Irish whip into the ropes by Curtis, Warsman ducks under the clothesline" said Ryan

"AND WARSMAN WITH A CLOTHESLINE OF HIS OWN, Curtis back to his feet, AND ANOTHER CLOTHESLINE BY WARSMAN" said Travis

"Curtis back up again, AND A BOOT TO THE FACE OF CURTIS BY WARSMAN" said Ryan

"Extreme back to his feet again, Warsman rebounds off the ropes, AND CURTIS CATCHES HIM, AND CURTIS WITH THE FALL AWAY SLAM" said Travis

"And Curtis gets Warsman back to his feet, AND CURTIS WITH A SPINEBUSTER" said Ryan

"Curtis Extreme dominating here, AND CURTIS EXTREME, RIPPING OFF HIS SHIRT" said Travis

"Now Extreme, gets Warsman back to his feet again, AND CURTIS HITS THE PUMPHANDLE SLAM" said Ryan

"And I don't think he's done, Curtis, gets Warsman back up to his feet again, necklock applied, lifts him up for a Suplex, we've seen this before, TURNS IT INTO AN OKLAHOMA SLAM" said Travis

"He calls that the Extreme Slam" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, CURTIS EXTREME" said Lola

"Well done to Curtis Extreme for winning his debut tonight, able to take down the seven foot Warsman, now Curtis Extreme will join the Extreme Fanfic Wrestling family" said Ryan

"Curtis has only taken down one obstacle tonight, there are tons more in this company" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>Well done to Curtis on winning his debut.<strong>

**I'm still trying to find out the most popular member of the EFW Roster is, so please review telling me your favourite wrestler is, so far their is a 5 way tie.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	34. Week 27

Here is the newest instalment of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling

Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Hello everyone, welcome to Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, I'm Scotland's own Travis Cade, this man is Ryan Fawcer" said Travis

"Thank you, tonight, we have an appearance from the owner of EFW as he reveals his way to decide the single General Manager of EFW" said Ryan

"Also, we have the EFW Zero G Champion, Joseph Winters facing off against Demonic DJ" said Travis

The Final Countdown by Europe plays and both GM's approach the ring. The fans have a mixed reaction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, last week, we received a letter from the EFW Board or Directors, saying that only one of us will be the General Manager of EFW, so, to decide it, later tonight, the owner of EFW will make an in person appearance to announce how to decide who it will be" said Xander

'Mystery' by Dead By April plays and the owner of EFW approached the ring. The fans cheered him

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the Owner of EFW, NICK CORNISH" said Lola

"Here he is, the owner of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, the one that started this business, Nick Cornish" said Ryan

"Yeah, but we weren't expecting him until later tonight, what's he doing out here this early in the episode?" asked Travis

Nick grabs a mic.

"Guys, guys, guys, I never said that I would make the announcement later tonight, I'm telling you RIGHT NOW" said Nick

"But...alright, how are you going to decide the sole GM of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling?" asked Henry

"At Summertime, you two will have a team representing you in a seven on seven tag team elimination match" said Nick

"Alright, but who is going to be on our teams?" asked Xander

"That's for you to decide because later tonight, you 2 will pick your team members and at the end of the show, you will reveal exactly who you picked" said Nick

"Whoa, that's huge, a 14 man elimination tag team match at Summertime" said Travis

"I can't wait to find out who's in it" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark' plays and Joseph Winters approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland, he is he EFW Zero G Champion, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

'Fight Music' by D12 plays and Demonic DJ breakdances down the ring. The fans boo him.

"And his opponent, from Miami, Florida, DEMONIC DJ" said Lola

"Here is Demonic DJ, the first EFW Zero G Champion, Joseph Winters the current Zero G Champion" said Travis

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, both men attempting a lock up, BUT WINTERS with a kick to the gut, now the forearm smash to the back of Demonic DJ" said Travis

"Now the punch to the face of DJ, and a knee to the gut, sends DJ into the corner" said Ryan

"Now the punches to the face of the former champion, really aggressive offence by the current Zero G Champion, not something you normally see from Winters" said Travis

"Winters with the Irish whip into the corner, now charges at DJ, BUT DJ MOVES OUT OF THE WAY" said Ryan

"Now Demonic DJ charges into the ropes, AND A HUGE CLOTHESLINE THAT TAKES DOWN WINTERS" said Travis

"But Winters back to his feet, AND A HIP TOSS BY DJ" said Ryan

"Winters back to his feet again, AND A BODY SLAM BY DEMONIC DJ" said Travis

"Winters backed up into the ropes, forearm smack by Demonic DJ" said Ryan

"DJ, with the Irish whip into the ropes, and Winters slides out of the ring" said Travis

"Now DJ out of the ring, AND A PUNCH TO THE FACE OF WINTERS" said Ryan

"And DJ gets Winters back into the ring, DJ on the apron, Winters goes for the punch, but DJ strikes first" said Travis

"Takes down the champion, DJ trying to get back in the ring, BUT WINTERS WITH A KICK TO THE SHIN" said Ryan

"Demonic DJ lost his balance with that kick, Winters back out the ring, AND PUSHES DEMONIC DJ INTO THE STEEL RING POST" said Travis

"DJ down and WINTERS JUST STOMPING ON DEMONIC DJ" said Ryan

"Certainly a more aggressive side of the Zero G Champion, Winters gets DJ back in the ring, now slides in himself" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout at 2, AND WINTERS GOING BACK AFTER DEMONIC DJ" said Ryan

"AND NOW A CAMEL CLUTCH APPLIED BY THE ZERO G CHAMPION" said Travis

"DJ back to his feet, chin lock still applied by the champ" said Ryan

"And the elbows to the gut by Demonic DJ, able to escape" said Travis

"Winters goes for the punch, but DJ caught it" said Ryan

"AND DJ with a punch of his own, and another, and another, backs Winters into the ropes, Irish whip by DJ, sends Winters into the ropes, AND A FLAPJACK BY DEMONIC DJ" said Travis

"But Winters back to his feet, AND A CLOTHESLINE BY DJ" said Ryan

"Champ back to his feet again, AND A BACK ELBOW TO WINTERS" said Travis

"AND A HUGE KNEE FACEBREAKER BY DEMONIC DJ" said Ryan

"Winters is down, and Demonic DJ setting up for the Ballin' Elbow Drop, which he adopted from his favourite wrestler, MVP" said Travis

"AND HE HITS THE ELBOW" said Ryan

"Now DJ, gonna set Winters up for the Stunner, has him ready, BUT WINTERS ESCAPES, BUT DJ HITS THE PAYDIRT" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT? HOW DID WINTERS KICK OUT OF THAT?" asked Travis

"A wrestler always hates it when someone kicks out of their finishing move" said Ryan

"DJ gets Winters back to his feet, could be thinking Stunner, BUT WINTERS WITH THE BACK ELBOW TO THE FACE" said Travis

"Winters with the Irish whip into the corner, DJ tries to springboard out of it, BUT WINTERS WITH A KICK TO THE GUT" said Ryan

"Now Winters to the top rope, AND WINTERS WITH A HUGE DIVING CROSS BODY TO DEMONIC DJ, INTO THE COVER" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Only a count of 2, Winters in shock, but he's going to the top rope again, could be thinking Shooting Star Press" said Travis

"HE IS, BUT DJ ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY, luckily Winters landed on his feet" said Ryan

"DJ goes back after Joey, BUT THE ZERO G CHAMP WITH THE PELE KICK TO THE FACE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, the EFW Zero G Champion, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

"Well done to the Zero G Champion, Joseph Winters, he just bested the first Zero G Champion in EFW" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Curtis Extreme is backstage, doing pull ups on the door frame of his locker room.

"88, 89, 90, 91, 92..." said Curtis

Suplex Salezza walks up to him.

"Um, are you the Curtis Extreme that I've been looking for?" asked Suplex

"93, Yeah, that's me, 95, 96..." said Curtis

"Well, I'm Suplex Salezza, I'm an EFW Original, and I've been out of action for a while, I came back at Endurance, but tonight is my return to EFW Live, so I needed an opponent" said Suplex

"So? 98, 99, 100!" said Curtis, before dropping down

"Well, I wanted you to be my opponent, I've seen the things you did to Warsman last week, I want to see if I can beat the man that tore through that man like a piece of paper" said Suplex

"You want to fight me tonight?" asked Curtis

"Yeah, I am impressed by what you've done, plus, since my departure, I've been training hard, time to see if it's paid off" said Suplex

"You know what? You're on" said Curtis

Suplex holds out his hand for a handshake, Curtis accepts.

==Arena==

Curtis Extreme's music plays and Curtis Extreme approaches the ring on a four wheeler. The fans cheer for him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Mount Extreme, weighing 267 pounds, CURTIS EXTREME" said Lola

"Curtis Extreme, a dominant fan favourite and he's only competed in one match" said Ryan

"But that one match was against the 7 foot tall, 355 pound Russian called Warsman, and he crushed him like a grape" said Travis

'Blue Tomorrow' by Jeff Hardy plays and Suplex Salezza approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, weighing 222 pounds, SUPLEX SALEZZA" said Lola

"Suplex Salezza is back, the Brazilian is back in action" said Ryan

"I love watching this guy compete, he's fun loving and he's athletic" said Travis

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Curtis starts off by attempting to go for a lock up, but Suplex Salezza rolls away" said Travis

"Now a lock up by these two, AND CURTIS PUSHES SUPLEX AWAY" said Ryan

"Suplex back to his feet, another lock up by Curtis and Salezza, and Curtis Extreme using his power to push Suplex Salezza into the corner" said Travis

"AND NOW CURTIS EXTREME WITH THE SHOULDER BLOCKS TO THE GUT OF SUPLEX SALEZZA" said Ryan

"Now Curtis with the Irish whip into the opposite corner, AND A HUGE CORNER CLOTHESLINE TO SUPLEX SALEZZA BY CURTIS EXTREME" said Travis

"Now Extreme with the Irish whip back into the opposite corner" said Ryan

"And Curtis charges at Suplex Salezza, BUT SUPLEX MOVES OUT OF THE WAY AND CURTIS SENT FACE FIRST INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Travis

"Suplex attempts the hip toss, but Curtis is too big" said Ryan

"AND THE CLOTHESLINE BY CURTIS EXTREME, now Extreme, Irish whip into the ropes, Suplex ducks under the clothesline, now ducks under the back elbow, attempts the cross body, BUT CURTIS CAUGHT HIM" said Travis

"Drops him on his feet, AND A FOREARM, takes down Suplex" said Ryan

"Suplex back to his feet, Curtis with the Irish whip into the corner, charges at him, BUT SUPLEX WITH THE COUNTER, SENDS CURTIS EXTREME ONTO THE APRON" said Travis

"AND SUPLEX WITH A DROPKICK THAT SENDS CURTIS TO THE ARENA FLOOR" said Ryan

"AND SUPLEX ATTEMPTS A PLANCHA but Curtis blocks it, impressive strength by Curtis Extreme to block the Plancha" said Travis

"Suplex charges at Curtis but the big man side steps and sends Suplex back into the ring" said Ryan

"Now Curtis back in the ring, has him set up for a Pumphandle Slam, AND HE HITS IT, A PUMPHANDLE SLAM BY CURTIS EXTREME" said Travis

"But he's not done" said Ryan

"Curtis gets Suplex back to his feet, now takes him up over his head, AND DROPS HIM INTO THE EXTREME SLAM" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, CURTIS EXTREME" said Lola

"Another win for Curtis Extreme, he's only been in 2 matches but he's already made an impact" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Backstage, Jason Cage is seen walking to the arena, carrying his championship belt in one hand and his entrance trench coat in the other.

"Well, there you see the EFW Hardcore Champion, Jason Cage, up next, he defends the Hardcore Title against Night Wolf" said Travis

==Arena==

'Playing The Saint' by Digital Summer plays and Jason approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following contest is an Extreme Rules match scheduled for one fall, and it is for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, from Modesto, California, weighing 225 pounds, he is the current EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"This Rebellious Loudmouth is the longest reigning Hardcore Champion in EFW, let's see if he can continue that" said Travis

"I love watching Cage compete, he's entertaining and athletic" said Ryan

Night Wolf's music plays and the Brit approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

The bell rings.

"Here we go, lock up to begin with these 2, Night Wolf turns it into a rear waistlock, Cage turns it around into another rear waistlock" said Travis

"Now a side headlock takedown by Cage" said Ryan

"Night Wolf able to use a head scissors to escape, leg drop attempt by Cage but Night Wolf avoids it, now an elbow by the brit, but Cage moves out of the way" said Travis

"Both men back to their feet, Cage goes for a kick to the gut, but Night Wolf catches it" said Ryan

"Enzuigiri attempt by Cage, Night Wolf dodges it but the Hardcore Champion able to land on his feet" said Travis

"Now Night Wolf attempts the kick, but this time Cage catches it" said Ryan

"And Night Wolf tries the Enzuigiri but Cage able to avoid the contact, and Night Wolf lands flat on the mat" said Travis

"Night Wolf back to his feet, ducks under the clothesline attempt by Jason" said Ryan

"And Cage ducks the clothesline attempt by Night Wolf, both of these men appear evenly matched" said Travis

"Another lock up by these 2, Cage into a rear waistlock" said Ryan

"But Night Wolf able to connect with the back elbows to the head, able to escape, now Night Wolf rebounds off the ropes, JASON, attempts to drop down under Night Wolf, BUT NIGHT WOLF ABLE TO CONNECT WITH THE DROPKICK TO THE HEAD" said Travis

"Night Wolf pulling Jason by the hair, AND SLAMMING HIS FACE INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Ryan

"Irish whip attempt by Night Wolf, Jason able to turn it around, AND NIGHT WOLF sent right into the corner, AND JASON WITH A HUGE SHOULDER THRUST, AND ANOTHER" said Travis

"Now Jason, runs into the opposite corner, gets a running start, AND NIGHT WOLF FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH A KENDO STICK SHOT TO THE MID SECTION OF JASON CAGE" said Ryan

"And now Night Wolf, placing the kendo stick at Cage's throat, AND NIGHT WOLF WITH A WHITE RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP, SHADES OF FORMER ECW SUPERSTAR, SANDMAN" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2 on Jason Cage, Night Wolf, goes out the ring, now going under the ring, what's he doing?" asked Travis

"Oh no, Night Wolf, grabbing a ladder from under the ring" said Ryan

"Going to slide it into the ring, CAGE, attempts the dropkick into the ladder, but Night Wolf moved the ladder out of the way in time" said Travis

"Attempts to hit Cage with the ladder, but Jason ducks under it" said Ryan

"AND JASON CAGE WITH A JUMPING BACK KICK, SENDING THE LADDER INTO NIGHT WOLF, and Cage into the cover, falls count anywhere" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"No, Night Wolf able to power out at a count of 2, now Jason takes the ladder to the side of the ring, uh oh, Cage placing one end of the ladder on the ring apron and the other end on the security barricade" said Travis

"NOW JASON, with a kick to the side of the head of Night Wolf" said Ryan

"Jason gets Night Wolf back to his feet, looking to Irish whip him into the ladder, BUT NIGHT WOLF ABLE TO COUNTER INTO A SPINEBUSTER ON THE ARENA FLOOR" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"And another near fall in this extreme rules match, Night Wolf able to get Jason Cage back in the ring, now Night Wolf on the apron, AND JASON with a forearm smash to the face" said Travis

"Now both these men going back and forth, BUT NIGHT WOLF with a punch to the face" said Ryan

"Night Wolf, now looking to Suplex Jason onto the ladder, has him up, but Jason able to fight out of it, now the shoulder blocks to the gut by Jason Cage, looking to take down Night Wolf" said Travis

"One more shoulder block, BUT NIGHT WOLF COUNTERS WITH A KNEE TO THE FACE" said Ryan

"The Englishman, able to get Jason on the apron, now looking to bulldog Cage onto the ladder, he's going for it, BUT JASON CAGE HAD A TIGHT HOLD OF THE ROPES, AND NIGHT WOLF SENT FACE FIRST INTO THE LADDER" said Travis

"Hardcore Champion, gets Night Wolf back to his feet" said Ryan

"Now Cage, could be thinking about back Suplexing Night Wolf on the ladder, NO, he didn't back Suplex him, he dropped him on the barricade" said Travis

"AND A KICK TO THE CHEST by the Hardcore Champion, Jason Cage" said Ryan

"Now what's Jason thinking? He's standing on the ladder, AND A ROLLING SAVATE TO THE FACE OF NIGHT WOLF, taking him down" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Another near fall in this match, Cage rolling Night Wolf back in the ring, now going to the time keeper's area, oh no, he grabs a steel chair" said Travis

"Jason Cage back in the ring, placing the steel chair on the chest of Night Wolf" said Ryan

"AND JASON CAGE, THE HARDCORE CHAMPION WITH A STANDING MOONSAULT ONTO THE CHAIR, ON NIGHT WOLF, THAT WAS DANGEROUS" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall in this amazing Extreme Rules match, neither man backing down, Cage placing the chair on the chest of Night Wolf again" said Travis

"Now the Champ to the top rope" said Ryan

"AND JASON WITH THE MOONSAULT, BUT NIGHT WOLF BROUGHT UP THE KNEES AND THE CHAIR IN TIME" said Travis

"Night Wolf, setting up the chair, now picking up Jason Cage" said Ryan

"Sets up Cage for what looks like a powerbomb, he hooks the arms, BUT JASON CAGE ESCAPES AND CONNECTS WITH THE NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"What is it going to take to finish off these men? Both men back up to their feet, Night Wolf ducks under the clothesline, gets Jason on his shoulders, could be thinking Samoan Drop, but Jason fights out" said Travis

"Night Wolf ducks under the spinning heel kick by Jason Cage, connects with a kick to the gut, AND NIGHT WOLF WITH A DOUBLE UNDERHOOK FACEBUSTER" said Ryan

"He calls that move, Howl of the Wolf, but will it be enough to win this match?" asked Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO, Jason Cage, with all his heart, able to kick out at a count of 2, now Night Wolf, grabbing that Ladder, sliding it into the ring" said Travis

"Now gets Cage back to his feet, AND NIGHT WOLF WITH A SIDEWALK SLAM ONTO THE LADDER" said Ryan

"Wait, Night Wolf isn't going for the cover, he's going to the middle rope, what's he thinking here?" asked Travis

"NIGHT WOLF WITH A DIVING ELBOW DROP ON THE LADDER, BUT NO ONE HOME" said Ryan

"Jason Cage, placing the ladder across the body of Night Wolf, what's he thinking? AND JASON CAGE WITH A ROLLING THUNDER ONTO THE LADDER, SHADES OF WWE SUPERSTAR, ROB VAN DAM" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"And another kickout by the Englishman, Jason Cage rolling Night Wolf onto his back, AND CAGE, with a spinning leg drop to Night Wolf" said Travis

"Now, Jason Cage climbs to the top rope, could be thinking about that diving elbow drop again" said Ryan

"BUT NIGHT WOLF, TAKING OUT THE LEGS OF JASON CAGE, CAUSING HIM TO LOSE BALANCE ON THE TOP ROPE, now Night Wolf, grabbing that ladder, placing it between the ropes in the corner" said Travis

"And Night Wolf is standing on the ladder, and setting up Jason Cage for a Superplex" said Ryan

"BUT JASON CAGE, ABLE TO CAUSE NIGHT WOLF TO LOSE BALANCE, AND NIGHT WOLF'S FEET WENT RIGHT THROUGH THE GAPS BETWEEN THE RUNGS OF THE LADDER" said Travis

"Night Wolf can't move, AND JASON CAGE WITH A SPINNING WHEEL KICK FROM THE TOP ROPE" said Ryan

"The Brit is hung upside down in the corner, Cage grabs the chair, AND A HUGE RUNNING DROPKICK WITH THE CHAIR TO THE FACE OF NIGHT WOLF BY THE HARDCORE CHAMPION" said Travis

"Cage isn't done yet" said Ryan

"Hardcore Champ climbs to the top rope, AND HE CONNECTS WITH THE DIVING ELBOW DROP TO NIGHT WOLF" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT?! HOW DID HE KICK OUT OF THAT? HOW DID NIGHT WOLF KICK OUT OF THAT?!" asked Travis

"Beat's me, but Cage still has to do more to win" said Ryan

"He's waiting for Night Wolf to get back up to his feet, he's stalking him, Night Wolf back to his feet, AND JASON CAGE WITH THE DEATH BLOW CUTTER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and still EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Jason Cage wins tonight, he keeps the championship for now, WAIT, Night Wolf from behind with an attack on the champ" said Travis

"Now just stomping on Jason Cage, he is obviously pissed off about losing" said Ryan

'To Be Loved' by Papa Roach plays and a man runs to the ring with a steel chair in hand.

"IT'S CAEDEN FARRELL, CAEDEN FARRELL RUSHING TO THE RING WITH A CHAIR IN HAND, AND NIGHT WOLF IS IN RETREAT" said Travis

"Caeden Farrell coming to the aid of Jason Cage here tonight, scaring away Night Wolf" said Ryan

"WAIT, Caeden Farrell just smacked Jason Cage in the face with that chair, what's this all about?" asked Travis

"I have no idea, Caeden inserting Cage's head in the chair" said Ryan

"AND CAEDEN FARRELL WITH A TWIST OF FATE ON JASON CAGE WITH THE CHAIR" said Travis

"My god, Caeden Farrell, I don't even know what to say" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Caeden Farrell is leaving the building.

"Excuse me, Caeden, we are all shocked at your actions out there, why did you attack Jason?" asked Phil

"I have my reasons for what I did, but now is not the time to discuss, them, when the time comes, I'll explain myself" said Caeden

From out of nowhere, Jason attacks Caeden

"WHOA, Jason Cage, hammering away at Caeden Farrell, what is going on with Caeden?" asked Ryan

==Arena==

Italian Mob Music plays and the seven foot Italian approaches the ring. The fans have a mixed reaction.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Pizzoferrato, Italy, standing seven feet tall, weighing 399 pounds, TONY 2 TIMES" said Lola Martins

Tony grabs the mic. from Lola

"Per tutti i presenti, tutti voi ottenere l'onore di guardare me squish mio avversario nella sporcizia, per gentile concessione di Tony 2 Times" said Tony

"What did he say?" asked Ryan

"You got me, I can't speak Italian" said Travis

'Feel So Numb' by Rob Zombie plays and Steven Edens approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from Marietta, South Carolina, weighing 190 pounds, STEVEN EDENS" said Lola

"The Buzzsaw himself, Steven Edens is here and he is ready, he is an impressive in ring athlete, but he has never faced anyone like Tony 2 Times before" said Travis

Edens grabs a mic.

"Hey Tony, I have spent the entire evening thinking of what I could say to you, then I finally figured it out, and in honour of you, I'm going to tell it to you in Italian" said Edens

"What?" asked Ryan

"Si può essere un freak sette piedi, ma quando tutto è detto e fatto, cadrete in piedi, so che non mi può battere, in modo da poter tornare indietro adesso, se volete, per risparmiarvi l'umiliazione" said Steven

"Doesn't anyone know how to trash talk in English?" asked Travis

The bell rings.

"Here we go, TONY, starts the match by pushing Edens into the corner, taking him off his feet, now the giant Italian stomping away at Steven" said Travis

"Now Tony, Irish whip into the opposite corner" said Ryan

"EDENS, bounces right off the turnbuckles, AND TONY 2 TIMES, with a huge Discus Clothesline" said Travis

"Tony gets Edens back to his feet again, TOSSES HIM, back into the corner" said Ryan

"AND A HUGE CLOTHESLINE to the back of the head by the 7 foot Tony 2 Times, amazing move there" said Travis

"NOW A STOMP to the back of the head by the gigantic Italian" said Ryan

"Tony, now applying a grounded chinlock to Steven Edens, but Edens fighting back with elbows to the gut of 2 Times" said Travis

"But Tony responds with an Irish whip into the ropes, AND A SIDE SLAM BY TONY" said Ryan

"Now Tony, waiting for Edens to get back to his feet, which he does, kick to the gut by Tony, now rebounds off the ropes, AND TONY 2 TIMES WITH THE PIZZA CUTTER, THAT HUGE SCISSOR KICK TO STEVEN EDENS, THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"WHAT?! HOW DID HE KICK OUT OF THAT? HOW DOES ANYONE KICK OUT OF THAT?!" asked Travis

"I don't know, Tony arguing that that was 3" said Ryan

"But Tony should be careful, Edens is back to his feet, AND STEVEN EDENS WITH A ROLL UP ON TONY 2 TIMES" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, STEVEN EDENS" said Lola

"I can't believe it, Steven Edens was just able to beat Tony 2 Times, I'm in shock" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Giant Guppy is in the parking lot.

"Hey, Guppy, last week you answered the open challenge by Thunder Long, given what happened, are you sure you want your little brother to face him?" asked Phil

"You see Phil, my entire family have always loved wrestling, we're all good at it, my little brother was always the best out of all of us, he's the youngest and he never lost, I'm confident that he can do it, hey, here he is now" said Guppy, pointing to a blue car.

==Arena==

Thunder Long's music plays and the former pro boxer approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"This bout is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, THUNDER LONG" said Lola

"Thunder Long is ready, remember that last week, he issued an open challenge, winner received $10,000 of Long's own money, Guppy answered the challenge but was unsuccessful" said Travis

"Guppy, last week, you couldn't beat me, but now, let's see if your brother will do any better, get him out here, I'll even let him have the first punch" said Long

'Undead' by Hollywood Undead plays and Giant Guppy appears on stage. The fans cheer for him.

"Guppy, I asked for your brother, where is he?" asked Long

"He's here, don't you worry, I'm here to introduce him, from Melbourne, Australia, weighing 162 pounds, please welcome, my youngest brother, FISHFACE" said Giant Guppy

'Hey Brother' by Avicii plays and a man with long black hair, a 5 o'clock shadow and green eyes, wearing black jeans, black cowboy boots, black elbow pads and a black cowboy hat approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"Well, here is Giant Guppy's little brother, Fishface" said Ryan

"Yeah, he actually looks pretty good, but, can he beat a former World Heavyweight Champion in his debut match?" asked Travis

The Bell Rings

"And we begin this match with a lock up between these 2, Thunder Long and Giant Guppy's younger brother, Fishface" said Travis

"THUNDER LONG, quickly pushing away Fishface" said Ryan

"Fishface quickly back to his feet, another lock up by Long and Fishface, but Long quickly turns it into a side headlock" said Travis

"The Australian pushes Long into the ropes" said Ryan

"AND LONG with a shoulder block, taking down the youngster, but Fishface back to his feet once more, and Long backing himself into the corner, pretending to be scared of Fishface, mocking the young man" said Travis

"A third lock up by these men in this match, AND THUNDER LONG with a body slam" said Ryan

"Now Long rebounds off the ropes, going for an elbow drop, but Fishface rolls out of the way in time, both men quickly back to their feet, AND FISHFACE WITH QUICK FIRE BODY SHOTS TO THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"AND FISHFACE, follows it up with a jumping forearm smash to the face" said Ryan

"Now Fishface with the Irish whip into the ropes, Long turns it around, sends Fishface into the ropes, AND FISHFACE WITH A TWISTING UPPERCUT TO THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"Long back to his feet, AND A DROPKICK by Fishface" said Ryan

"And Fishface into the cover on the former World Champion" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"No, only a count of 2 on Thunder Long, Fishface gets Long back to his feet, Irish whip attempt, but the 104 pound weight difference coming into play, AND LONG WITH A CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Fishface is down, Long gets him to sit up, AND LONG with a knee to the back" said Ryan

"Now Fishface is draped over the middle rope, and Thunder Long using the middle rope to choke out the youngster" said Travis

"Well, Long stops that and now stomping on Fishface" said Ryan

"Long, lying Fishface over the edge of the apron, Long on the apron, AND AN ELBOW DROP by Thunder Long" said Travis

"And Long rolls Fishface back into the ring" said Ryan

"Now the former boxer into the cover on Fishface" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"No, a count of 2 on Fishface, he's still in this match, and Long, applying a tight Chinlock to Fishface" said Travis

"Taking Fishface down on his back, AND A STOMP TO FISHFACE by Long" said Ryan

"Long pulling down one of his knee pads, now going for a knee drop on Fishface, BUT FISHFACE MOVED OUT OF THE WAY IN TIME, missing a knee drop is always worse without a knee pad" said Travis

"Both men back to their feet and a kick to the back of the leg by Fishface" said Ryan

"Another kick by Fishface, trying to take out the leg of Thunder Long, now a high kick to the shoulder, now a kick to the gut, caught by Long, BUT FISHFACE WITH THE ENZUIGIRI TO THUNDER LONG" said Travis

"But the boxer is still standing, AND FISHFACE WITH A DROPKICK TO THE KNEE, TAKES DOWN THUNDER LONG" said Ryan

"And now Fishface into the cover again on Thunder Long" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Another near fall, Fishface gets Long back to his feet, attempts the Irish whip, Long not budging, Thunder attempts the clothesline, NO, FISHFACE TURNED IT INTO A NECKBREAKER" said Travis

"Thunder Long back to his feet, backed into the corner" said Ryan

"Fishface on the middle rope, and now hammering away at the former World Champion, one, two, three, four, and Long pushes him away after four punches" said Travis

"But Fishface quickly back to his feet, charges at Long, BUT LONG WITH A BACK ELBOW" said Ryan

"Now Long, Irish whip into the corner, charges at Fishface, BUT FISHFACE DODGED IT, LONG SENT SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE RING POST, AND FISHFACE INTO THE ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, FISHFACE" said Lola

"WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT" said Ryan

"Well, Fishface just won $10,000 of Thunder Long's money, and look, Giant Guppy handing his younger brother the duffel bag of money, an impressive win for Fishface" said Travis

"But, does this mean that Fishface may be signed to EFW permanently?" asked Ryan

"I hope so, I loved watching this guy in this match, he's fast and he's athletic, he's championship material" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, up next, we find out which 14 wrestlers on roster have been selected by the co GMs to determine the sole GM at Summertime" said Travis

'The Final Countdown' by Europe plays and Henry Michaels walks to the ring with 7 EFW Heels, Nolan Night, Randy Newton, The Asian Alliance, Demonic DJ, Night Wolf and Tyler DeToya. The fans boo them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, HENRY MICHAELS" said Lola

"Well, here is the original GM of EFW, he looks to have a pretty good team there" said Travis

"People, before you lies the definition of greatness, the winning team at Summertime, 2 former Zero G Champions, 2 future EFW World Tag Team Champions, one of the most savage Europeans ever to step foot in a ring, a man who dominated in his debut and the team captain, the smartest man alive" said Henry

Rock music plays and Xander appears on stage. The fans cheer.

"Henry, Henry, Henry, look at you, you feel confident that you can win with that team? Let me tell you what I see, you got 2 men who were too afraid of their opponents to defend the Zero G Title, you got a guy who earlier tonight, received a low blow from a ladder, 2 guys who have won a total of 4 matches combined and 2 men who won their debuts but the following week, were completely humiliated" said Xander

"Oh, so you think you can beat them, who's even on your team?" asked Henry

"I'm glad you asked, first off, these 2 have trained alongside the likes of Blue Demon Jr. Rey Mysterio and El Santo, Dark Hado and Furious Frye, TEAM MEXICO" said Xander

Team Mexico's music plays and both Luchadors appear on stage. The fans cheer

"Next, every time this man steps in the ring, it's like magic, MARTIN SCARAB" said Xander

Martin Scarab's music plays and Martin appears on stage in his street clothes.

"Member number 4, last week, he beat Night Wolf all the way back to England, JACK THRELFALL" said Xander

'Psychosocial' by Slipknot plays and Jack Threlfall appears on stage.

"He is Japan's most exciting man on roster, KUSAMI" said Xander

Kusami's music plays and Kusami appears on stage.

"Our next team member, he has beaten some of the greatest wrestlers in EFW, THUNDERBOLT" said Xander

'Better than This' by Ross Lynch plays and Thunderbolt appears on stage.

"And finally, our team captain, he has competed for the Zero G Championship and the Tag Titles before, he was EFW's first Hardcore Champion, DUKE JACKSON" said Xander

'Circus for a Psycho' by Skillet plays and Duke Jackson appears on stage. The fans cheer extremely loud.

"No doubt, these 7 have the strength, the smarts, the speed, the resiliency, the stamina, the momentum and the skill to take you out and at Summertime, that's exactly what is going to happen, so good luck, cause you're going to need it" said Xander

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed<strong>

**I'm still trying to find out who the most popular wrestler on EFW is, so please tell me your favourite wrestler, you can vote for more than one person but you can't vote for your own wrestlers**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	35. Week 28

Here is the newest instalment of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling

Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Hello fans, it's EFW, we are here and we are ready for another exciting night of wrestling action, I'm Travis Cade, the one sitting next to me is Ryan Fawcer, Ryan, tell me about tonight" said Travis

"Well, tonight, Jason Cage has to defend the Hardcore Championship again, and also tonight, the man that attacked him last week, Caeden Farrell, will also be in action" said Ryan

"Well, hopefully, we will get some answers as to why he did what he did" said Travis

"Also tonight, H20 will be making an announcement as to who will face them for the EFW World Tag Team Championships at Summertime" said Ryan

Rock Music plays and Xander Taurus approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, one half of the co GMs of EFW, XANDER TAURUS" said Lola

"Hello everybody, yes, it's still one half of the co GMs, but at Summertime, at the final Sunday of the month, in he 7 on 7 match, my team will storm to victory, then I'm gonna have my team lift Henry Michaels above their heads, and TOSS HIM INTO THE GULF OF MEXICO" said Xander, causing the fans to cheer louder.

'The Final Countdown' by Europe plays and Henry Michaels appeared on the stage. The fans boo him.

"WOW, you really think that? Come Summertime, you will not only be out of the building, but out of a job, I'm the only person who deserves to be the General Manager" said Henry

"Henry, I would love to see you try to take us down, you have no chance of standing victorious at Summertime, actually, when everything is said and done, you will barely be able to stand" said Xander

==Commercial Break==

'Playing the Saint' by Digital Summer plays and Jason Cage approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"This match, scheduled for one fall, is for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, from Modesto, California, weighing 225 pounds, he is the current EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Here we go, Jason not happy with what happened last week" said Travis

"And his opponent, hurdling the ring, from Toledo, Ohio, weighing 219 pounds, HENRY SAMPTOR" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go, Henry Samptor holding out the hand for a handshake, Jason not taking it, pushing Samptor away" said Travis

"AND SAMPTOR RESPONDS with a slap to the face" said Ryan

"AND A DROPKICK to the current Hardcore Champion by Henry Samptor, backs the champ into the corner, now Samptor charges at Cage, AND A FLYING FOREARM SMACK IN THE CORNER BY SAMPTOR" said Travis

"Now the kicks to the gut by Samptor to Jason Cage" said Ryan

"Referee, Zack Darrens, tries to break it up, AND A PUNCH TO THE FACE, by Jason Cage, AND A DROPKICK out of the corner by Cage" said Travis

"And a kick to the back of the head" said Ryan

"Now a RUNNING GROUNDED DROPKICK TO THE FACE OF HENRY, and a kick to the chest to follow up, and a punch to the face" said Travis

"Jason gets Samptor back to his feet, AND A BACK SUPLEX by the champion" said Ryan

"Samptor on his knees and an elbow to the back of the head by Jason Cage, now the Hardcore Champion gets Samptor back to his feet, snapmare to the challenger" said Travis

"Turns it into a chinlock" said Ryan

"But Samptor able to escape, now with the punches to the gut, rebounds off the ropes AND INTO A ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Only a 2 count there, that would have been a huge upset, AND AN ENZUIGIRI BY JASON CAGE" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Only a count of one there, Jason Cage yelling at Henry Samptor to get back up" said Ryan

"Henry does get back up, AND JASON CAGE CHARGES HIM RIGHT INTO THE CORNER, and now Cage with the shoulder thrusts" said Travis

"Now the Irish whip into the opposite corner" said Ryan

"Jason gonna charge at Samptor, BUT HENRY ABLE TO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY IN TIME, SENDING JASON SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE STEEL RING POST" said Travis

"Hardcore Champion stunned for a moment" said Ryan

"AND SAMPTOR TAKES ADVANTAGE WITH THE KICK TO THE CHEST, AND ANOTHER, AND ANOTHER, backing the champion into the ropes, now the Irish whip, Cage turns it around, AND SAMPTOR SLIDES UNDER THE LEGS OF THE CHAMP" said Travis

"Champ attempts the kick, Samptor caught it, AND A DRAGON SCREW BY HENRY" said Ryan

"Champ sat down in the centre of the ring, AND HENRY SAMPTOR WITH A VARIATION OF THE SHINING WIZARD TO THE CHAMP" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Another near fall, Samptor gets Cage back to his feet, and the knees to the face of the Hardcore Champion" said Travis

"Samptor attempts the Irish whip, but Cage turns it around" said Ryan

"AND SAMPTOR WITH A SPRINGBOARD BACKFLIP OVER JASON CAGE, AN IMPRESSIVE COUNTER, now rebounds off the ropes, ducks under the clothesline by Cage, BUT HE RAN RIGHT INTO THE DEATH BLOW BY CAGE" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and STILL EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"And Jason Cage is still the EFW Hardcore Champion, I'm honestly surprised, I thought he wouldn't be able to focus on the match after what happened last week" said Travis

"I'm surprised too, Caeden is in action tonight, why did he attack Jason Cage last week?" asked Ryan

==Backstage==

Caeden Farrell was walking through the backstage area with a table in hand.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, there you see Caeden Farrell, he's the man that attacked Jason Cage last week, he's also in action next" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

There is a man in the ring, he had dark red hair, white jeans and black wrist tape.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, in the ring, from Richmond, Virginia, weighing 232 pounds, RICO VALENE" said Lola

"Here is Rico Valene, he has had wrestling success both as a tag team and a singles competitor, born in Windsor, he toured Canada with his twin brother, Taylor, they became multi time tag team wrestling champions, then when Taylor retired, Rico found success as a singles wrestler" said Travis

'To Be Loved' by Papa Roach plays and Caeden Farrell approaches the ring with the table and a microphone. The fans boo him.

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 215 pounds, CAEDEN FARRELL" said Lola

"Here is Caeden Farrell, what is he doing with that table?" asked Ryan

"I don't know, but he has a microphone, maybe we'll get some answers" said Travis

"So your all wondering why I hit your beloved Jason Cage with a chair? Well ever since day one I knew I was a star but you people never realized it, I tried to be the Bo Dallas of this damn company always saying that's all right I'll win next time but no, I lose match after match and even after my first lost I don't appear for five weeks because our retarded general manger doesn't know talent. I hope he knows that I can walk out of this company just like CM Punk did and find other companies to wrestle for if I don't get the respect I deserve, and the biggest reason I would leave is because of All of YOU! You're the ones who don't beg for me to win in a match, and your the ones who buy programs without me on the cover and come up to me at 5:00 in the morning to get it signed because your to lazy to get a real job. Jason, i know your watching backstage like a little bitch still wondering why I attacked you it's because your the man, everyone "loves" Jason Cage but I don't. I know I can beat you that's why I'm challenging no I'm demanding a match against you for the Hardcore Title, and if you don't respond by tonight, Shit is going get violent" said Caeden

The bell rings

"And we begin this match, Rico with multiple kicks to the mid section of Caeden Farrell, but Farrell not going down, AND CAEDEN, pushing Rico right into the corner" said Travis

"Now Farrell with the Irish whip into the opposite corner" said Ryan

"Rico attempts the springboard cross body, AND CAEDEN WITH A HEADBUTT TO THE MID SECTION OF RICO VALENE" said Travis

"Caeden gets Rico back to his feet" said Ryan

"Sets him up for a fall away slam, turns it into a Fireman's Carry, and places him on the top turnbuckle" said Travis

"AND A KICK TO THE GUT BY CAEDEN FARRELL" said Ryan

"Rico lands on his feet, Caeden going back after him, but Rico with the punches to the face to fight him off" said Travis

"Caeden not backing down, goes back after him" said Ryan

"BUT RICO WITH THE DOUBLE BOOTS TO THE FACE, Caeden not taken off his feet, Rico to the top rope, AND CAEDEN FARRELL WITH A BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX" said Travis

"Farrell gets Rico back to his feet once again" said Ryan

"And a kick to the gut, backing Rico into the corner, forearm smash to the face by Farrell, drags him out of the corner, AND A FAMEASSER" said Travis

"An unbelievable Fameasser by Caeden Farrell" said Ryan

"But he gets him back to his feet once again, AND A TWIST OF FATE BY CAEDEN FARRELL, DRIVING RICO FACE FIRST INTO THE MAT" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, CAEDEN FARRELL" said Lola

"And Caeden picks up the impressive win tonight against Rico Valene" said Travis

Caeden gets out of the ring and slides the table into the ring, he then grabs the microphone.

"Wait, what's this?" asked Ryan

"Hey, Jason, just incase my message didn't get through to that thick skull of yours , I want the Hardcore title and I want it at Summertime, and I don't want a normal wrestling match, oh no, I want a tables match, and Cage, at the end of it all, the last thing you are going to remember is me holding the Hardcore Title above my head, and this..."

Caeden Farrell drives Rico through the table.

"...at Summertime, Jason, that is going to be you" said Caeden

"Oh my god, well, what is Jason's answer?" asked Travis

==Commercial Break==

H20's music plays and the EFW World Tag Team Champions approach the ring. The fans cheer for them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the EFW World Tag Team Champions, Hannah Layla and Hunter Blakesfield, H20" said Lola

"Here are the EFW World Tag Team Champions, they have been the champions for months, the longest reigning tag champions, up next, they reveal who will challenge them for the titles at Summertime" said Travis

"Whoa, for weeks, we have been thinking about who should challenge us for the EFW World Tag Team Titles at Summertime, there is just alot of teams to choose from..." said Hunter

"We considered The Asian duo, but those 2 haven't won enough matches to be considered the number 50 contenders" said Hannah

'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin plays and Barberino and Martin Scarab approach the ring together. The fans cheer for them.

"H20, the 2 of us have alot of respect for you, but you have been the tag champions for too long" said Barberino

"Do you remember Hardcore Hellhole? Me and Joseph Winters beat you 2 and won the tag titles" said Scarab

"Yes, we remember, and your title reign lasted for 24 hours, then we won the titles right back" said Hunter

"We know, we also know that we can beat you for the tag titles at Summertime" said Scarab

An instrumental version of 'Levitate' by Hollywood Undead plays and Giant Guppy and his little brother, Fishface approach the ring together. The fans cheer for them.

"HEY, if anyone deserves to be the tag champions, it's us, you 2 haven't teamed together in months, whereas we are a stronger team as we know more about eachother" said Guppy

"So what? The only reason you two know alot about eachother is because you're brothers" said Scarab

Creepy Carnival Music plays and The Circus Clowns approach the ring together. The fans boo them.

"Oh no, they're back" said Ryan

"Brothers? You may be brothers, but you have not been wrestling as long as us, we were wrestling while you 2 were in kindergarten" said Leonard

"HOLD UP! Barberino, Scarab, you two want a title match at Summertime, Guppy, Fishface, you two want a title match at Summertime, Leonard, Barry, you two want the title shot at Summertime, we can only compete once at Summertime, so to decide who we face, the 6 of you are going to compete against eachother in a triple threat tag team match and the winners can face us for the titles at Summertime" said Hunter

H20 leaves and the bell rings.

"Here we go with this match, Fishface starting off with Barberino, lock up to begin, Fishface quickly turns it into a side headlock" said Travis

"Barberino pushes Fishface into the ropes, AND SENDS HIM INTO A SHOULDER BLOCK" said Ryan

"And Laughing Leonard able to tag himself in, sends Fishface out of there, AND A FLAPJACK TO BARBERINO" said Travis

"Martin Scarab rushes into the ring, AND SUFFERS ANOTHER FLAPJACK" said Ryan

"Giant Guppy going to try his luck, AND LAUGHING LEONARD TAKES HIM ABOVE HIS HEAD FOR A DELAYED SUPLEX" said Travis

"Fishface back in the ring, multiple kicks to the leg of one half of The Circus Clowns" said Ryan

"Leonard stops his own Suplex, AND NOW LIFTS UP FISHFACE AS WELL, AND A DOUBLE SUPLEX, THE POWER OF THIS MAN IS UNBELIEVEABLE" said Travis

"Fishface rolling out of the ring, Giant Guppy backed into Barberino and Scarab's corner" said Ryan

"AND LAUGHING LEONARD WITH A RUNNING BODY PRESS INTO THE CORNER, and Barberino tagged himself in, so Laughing Leonard has to get back to his partner on the apron" said Travis

"Now Barberino and Martin Scarab double teaming Giant Guppy with the kicks" said Ryan

"They both stop the kicks and now it's Barberino into the cover on Giant Guppy" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! A kickout at 2 on Guppy, AND MARTIN SCARAB WITH A DOUBLE AXE HANDLE TO GUPPY" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Another kick out by EFW's first Australian born Wrestler, and now Barberino into a triangle arm lock" said Travis

"Giant Guppy back to his feet and using the elbows able to escape" said Ryan

"Now Guppy charges into the ropes AND RUNS INTO THE KNEE BY MARTIN SCARAB" said Travis

"AND A DROPKICK BY BARBERINO" said Ryan

"Barberino now into another pin attempt on Giant Guppy" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Another 2 count on Guppy, as Barberino makes the tag to Martin Scarab, AND MARTIN with a knee drop to Giant Guppy" said Travis

"Scarab gets Guppy back to his feet, AND AN ELBOW to the back of the head" said Ryan

"Wristlock applied by The Magician, Scarab makes the tag to Barberino once again, double Irish whip by this duo, Scarab ducks under Guppy, AND BARBERINO WITH THE SPINEBUSTER TO GUPPY ONTO THE KNEES OF MARTIN SCARAB" said Travis

1! 2! Fishface makes the save

"Fishface able to make the save for his brother, Barberino tags in Scarab again, going for a double back Suplex, BUT GUPPY LANDS ON HIS FEET AND A DOUBLE FRANKENSTEINER TO BOTH BARBERINO AND MARTIN SCARAB" said Travis

"Impressive move by Giant Guppy, as he tags in his little brother, Fishface" said Ryan

"Fishface flies out of the corner with a clothesline to Barberino, now a back elbow to Scarab, ducks under the clothesline by Barberino and now the rapid fire kicks to the chest" said Travis

"Irish whip into the ropes, Barberino turns it around" said Ryan

"BUT FISHFACE WITH A BEAUTIFUL DISASTER KICK, SHADES OF CODY RHODES, Martin Scarab charges out of the corner, AND FISHFACE WITH A T-BONE SUPLEX" said Travis

"Brutal Barry in the ring, Fishface ducks under the clothesline, and a dropkick sends Barry into the ropes" said Ryan

"Leonard charges at Fishface, but Fishface with a dropkick sending Leonard into the opposite ropes, Leonard still standing, Fishface ducks under the clothesline, AND LEONARD ACCIDENTLY CLOTHESLINED BARRY AND HIMSELF OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"Barberino still in the ring, in the corner" said Ryan

"Fishface charges at him, BUT BARBERINO WITH THE BACK ELBOW, Guppy back in the ring, Barberino charges at him, AND GIANT GUPPY GETS BARBERINO ON HIS SHOULDERS FOR A CRADLE SHOCK, AND HE HITS IT" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, Fishface and GIANT GUPPY" said Lola

"Wow, these 2 brothers from Down Under won the match, and because they did they are now the number one contenders to face H20 at Summertime for the EFW World Tag Team Championships" said Travis

"I can't wait for that, these 2 have alot of potential" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next is our main event, the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, Bruiser Bencia, competes in a non-title match against EFW's newest powerhouse, Curtis Extreme" said Travis

'America' by Deuce plays and Curtis Extreme approaches the ring on a four wheeler. The fans cheer for him.

"The following is your main event of the evening, introducing first, from Mount Extreme, weighing 267 pounds, CURTIS EXTREME" said Lola

"The former Extreme Sports star, an impressive athlete, in his debut match, he was able to defeat the Seven Foot tall Russian known as Warsman" said Travis

"But tonight, he faces one of the few others to beat Warsman, the World Heavyweight Champion, Bruiser Bencia" said Ryan

'Redneck Nation' by Moccasin Creek plays and Bruiser Bencia plays and the EFW World Champion approaches the ring, drinking from a flask. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from Fort Worth, Texas, weighing 259 pounds, he is the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"The World Champion, you always have to love watching a World Champion in action, and this man is an impressive World Champion" said Travis

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, both men looking to start things off with a lock up, but Bruiser into a rear Waistlock on Curtis" said Travis

"And a back side slam by Bruiser to the 267 pounder" said Ryan

"Now Bruiser able to roll through and into the cover on Curtis Extreme" said Travis

1! Kickout

"No, only a one count on Mr Extreme, both men back to their feet and another back side slam by Bencia to Curtis Extreme and another roll" said Travis

1! Kickout

"Another kickout by the powerhouse Curtis, both men once again back up and now Bruiser setting up Curtis for a backbreaker, AND A HUGE BACKBREAKER, AND ANOTHER, AND ONE MORE" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout again by Curtis Extreme, and the big man rolls out of the ring, Bencia follows him out of the ring" said Travis

"BUT CURTIS WITH A HUGE BOOT TO THE MID SECTION" said Ryan

"NO! Bruiser caught the boot, AND A SHOT TO THE FACE OF CURTIS EXTREME, AND BRUISER SLAMS THE FACE OF CURTIS INTO THE APRON" said Travis

"Follows it up with a punch to the gut" said Ryan

"AND NOW, the World Champion slamming the face of Extreme into the steel ring steps, now Bruiser looking for a running start, AND A SPEAR TO THE STEPS BY THE WORLD CHAMPION" said Travis

"Now Bencia gets Curtis and himself back in the ring" said Ryan

"Curtis rolling back out the ring, Bruiser out as well, AND BRUISER slams Curtis' face into the apron again" said Travis

"Bruiser and Curtis now, both men on the apron" said Ryan

"And Curtis with a punch to the gut of Bruiser Bencia, now multiple punches to the face of the World Champion, but Bruiser caught the last punch, and a punch of his own backs up Curtis" said Travis

"Now Bruiser charging at Curtis, BUT CURTIS SIDESTEPPED AND BRUISER SENT SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST" said Ryan

"Bruiser back to his feet, AND CURTIS with a clothesline, and Curtis quickly on the apron, AND AN ELBOW DROP BY CURTIS EXTREME" said Travis

"Now Curtis rolls back into the ring and the referee begins the count on Bruiser Bencia" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! Bruiser gets back in the ring

"Well Bruiser Bencia back in the ring, BUT CURTIS EXTREME WITH THE STOMPS TO BRUISER BENCIA" said Travis

"Now the chinlock applied by Curtis, dragging Bencia to the centre of the ring" said Ryan

"AND BRUISER with the back elbows to the mid section of Curtis Extreme, AND CURTIS with an elbow to the back of the head of the Champ" said Travis

"That backed the World Title holder into the corner" said Ryan

"Curtis charges at Bruiser, BUT THE WORLD CHAMPION MOVES OUT OF THE WAY, AND BRUISER WITH A HUGE CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Mr Extreme quickly back to his feet, AND ANOTHER CLOTHESLINE by Bruiser" said Ryan

"Curtis Extreme back to his feet once again, Bruiser ducks under the clothesline from Curtis, AND BENCIA WITH AN EXPLOSIVE BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX" said Travis

"Bruiser Bencia going for a big splash, BUT CURTIS EXTREME BROUGHT THE KNEES UP IN TIME" said Ryan

"Is that enough to beat the World Heavyweight Champion?" asked Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"No, it's not, Bruiser able to power out, Curtis Extreme rebounds off the ropes, BUT BRUISER BENCIA SETS THE BIG MAN UP FOR THE DOMINATOR" said Travis

"Curtis Extreme able to power out, pushes Bencia into the ropes, AND A BLACK HOLE SLAM BY CURTIS EXTREME" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall, this is an unbelievable main event, as Curtis Extreme with the punches to the face of Bruiser Bencia" said Travis

"Now Curtis Extreme, sets Bencia up for a Tigerbomb" said Ryan

"But Bruiser able to escape and send Curtis Extreme out of the ring, Curtis on the apron, Bruiser charges at him, BUT CURTIS WITH A KNEE TO THE FACE" said Travis

"Curtis back into the ring, Bruiser ducks the clothesline, AND BENCIA WITH THE HUGE BACK ELBOW" said Ryan

"Curtis Extreme rolls onto the apron again, Bruiser Bencia charges at him, AND CONNECTS WITH A SPEAR RIGHT THROUGH THE ROPES, HE HIT HIM LIKE A RUNAWAY TRUCK" said Travis

"Bruiser rolls Curtis back into the ring and into the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Yet another near fall on the 267 pounder, Bruiser Bencia now waiting for Curtis Extreme to get back to his feet, AND THE WORLD CHAMP WITH A BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX" said Travis

"AND ANOTHER BELLY TO BELLY BY BENCIA" said Ryan

"Uh oh, Bruiser Bencia, setting up Curtis Extreme for the Dominator, BUT CURTIS FOUGHT OUT OF IT, AND A POWERBOMB BY CURTIS EXTREME" said Travis

"An amazing powerbomb by Curtis Extreme, now setting Bencia up for the Tigerbomb once more" said Ryan

"AND HE HITS THE TIGERBOMB TO BRUISER BENCIA, IS THAT ENOUGH FOR THE WIN?" asked Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, CURTIS EXTREME" said Lola

"Another amazing win by Curtis Extreme here, I expect big things from this big man" said Travis

"Well, that's all the time we have this week, join us next week on Extreme Fanfic Wrestling" said Ryan

* * *

><p><strong>That ends this edition of EFW.<strong>

**Now, I've been having trouble finishing this edition because my 17th Birthday is on the 15th of August, so I've been busy preparing for that, so sorry if this episode seems a little rushed.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	36. Week 29

Here is the newest instalment of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling

Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits (Devour by Shinedown)==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Well fans, tonight is the final EFW before Summertime, I'm Travis Cade, this man next to me is my friend, Ryan Fawcer, Ryan, tell them about tonight" said Travis

"Tonight, Hunter Blakesfield steps into the ring against Giant Guppy, in a preview of the Tag Title match on Sunday" said Ryan

"Also, we see Curtis Extreme step into the ring against the 7 foot tall, Tony 2 Times, that is going to be amazing" said Travis

"Plus, we get to see the EFW Hardcore Champion, Jason Cage, as he defends the title against John Pecker" said Ryan

Caeden Farrell's music plays and Caeden walks to the ring, carrying a table. The fans boo him.

"This opening contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, CAEDEN FARRELL" said Lola

"Caeden Farrell, he has completely changed, just like last week, he is bringing out the table, but last week, after he won his match, he drove his opponent through the table" said Travis

"He says he wants a shot at the EFW Hardcore Championship at Summertime, will Jason answer the challenge tonight?" asked Ryan

"And his opponent, hurdling the ring, from Palatka, Florida, weighing 233 pounds, Eddie Fearwore" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go with this match, AND CAEDEN, starts off with a big boot to the gut of Eddie Fearwore" said Travis

"Backs him into the corner and now the kicks to the midsection by Caeden Farrell" said Ryan

"Caeden stops the assault, now charges at Eddie, BUT EDDIE MOVES OUT OF HARMS WAY" said Travis

"And now, Eddie Fearwore with multiple forearms to the face of Caeden Farrell" said Ryan

"BUT CAEDEN FARRELL, fights him off and now multiple headbutts to this young rookie by the dangerous Caeden Farrell" said Travis

"AND CAEDEN FOLLOWS IT UP WITH A BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX" said Ryan

"Eddie back to his feet, now the forearms to the face of Eddie Fearwore, AND NOW THE SHOULDER THRUSTS TO THE GUT OF EDDIE" said Travis

"Referee, Zack Darrens, able to break it up" said Ryan

"Caeden charging at Eddie, BUT EDDIE COUNTERS WITH THE DOUBLE BOOTS TO THE FACE" said Travis

"And a dropkick to the knee, takes down Caeden Farrell" said Ryan

"AND EDDIE FOLLOWS UP WITH A DROPKICK TO THE FACE, Eddie is fighting back against Caeden Farrell" said Travis

1! Kickout

"No, a kickout at 2 there by Caeden, AND EDDIE with a double foot stomp to the gut of Caeden" said Travis

"Caeden back to his feet, Eddie to the top rope, EDDIE GONNA FLY" said Ryan

"NO! Caeden Farrell with a huge headbutt to the gut, counters Eddie, now picking him up, AND THE FAMEASSER" said Travis

"Caeden Farrell with the Fameasser, wait, now picking up Eddie once again" said Ryan

"AND CAEDEN FARRELL WITH THE TWIST OF FATE TO EDDIE FEARWORE, that has to be it" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, CAEDEN FARRELL" said Lola

"Caeden Farrell picking up the win tonight, wait, he's getting the table" said Ryan

"We saw this last week, Caeden setting up the table in the centre of the ring, now picking up Eddie, AND HE CHOKESLAMS HIM RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE" said Travis

"Caeden will not stop until he gets a shot at the EFW Hardcore Championship" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Hunter Blakesfield's music plays and Hunter approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, he is one half of the EFW World Tag Team Champions, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

"Here is Hunter, one half of the EFW World Tag Team Champions, this guy is good in the ring" said Ryan

"Good? This man is undefeated, he has been in this company for months and he hasn't lost a single match, he's had some challenges, but he's always come out on top" said Travis

Giant Guppy's music plays and Guppy walks to the ring, with his signature boomerang. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from Melbourne, Australia, GIANT GUPPY" said Lola

"And here comes Giant Guppy, he and his little brother, Fishface, are the number one contenders for the Tag Titles this Sunday at Summertime" said Travis

"Good luck to them there" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Here we go, this match is underway, Hunter tries to start things off with a lockup but Guppy dodges and gets behind Hunter" said Travis

"Hunter attempts the clothesline, Guppy ducks it, AND A SPINNING HEEL KICK by Giant Guppy" said Ryan

"Guppy gets Hunter back to his feet, and tosses him into the turnbuckle, now setting him up for a running start, AND HUNTER EXPLODES OUT OF THE CORNER WITH A CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Hunter picks up Giant Guppy again, applies the side headlock" said Ryan

"But Guppy able to push away Hunter, sends him into the ropes, Guppy drops down under Hunter, now Hunter is sent into the opposite ropes, and Guppy leapfrogs over the ropes" said Travis

"AND HUNTER RUNS INTO THE SPINNING HEEL KICK BY GIANT GUPPY" said Ryan

"Hunter rolling out of the ring AND GUPPY WITH A SUICIDE DIVE, SENDING BOTH MEN TO THE RAMP" said Travis

"Guppy gets Hunter back to his feet, now gets him back in the ring" said Ryan

"Hunter using the ropes to get back to a vertical base, Guppy charges at Hunter, BUT HUNTER COUNTERS WITH A KICK TO THE GUT, now the uppercut by Hunter" said Travis

"Now Hunter, Irish whips Guppy into the ropes, but Guppy able to use his athleticism to land on the apron" said Ryan

"Hunter charges at Guppy, but Guppy connects with a forearm, AND NOW A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK, impressive move there by Giant Guppy" said Travis

"But Guppy has to be careful, letting Hunter get back to his feet, now charges at him" said Ryan

"AND HUNTER FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THE SPEAT ON GIANT GUPPY, that has to be it" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

"Hunter picks up the win tonight, his undefeated streak continues" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Tony 2 Times' music plays and Tony approaches the ring with Jonas Luca. The fans boo him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Pizzoferrato, Italy, standing 7 feet tall, weighing 399 pounds, TONY 2 TIMES" said Lola

"Tony 2 Times, a future World Champion, in my opinion, this guy can tear through anyone" said Ryan

'America' by Deuce plays and Curtis Extreme approaches the ring on a 4-Wheeler. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from Mount Extreme, weighing 267 pounds, CURTIS EXTREME" said Lola

"Maybe Tony can't tear through just anyone, let's see if he can end the winning streak of this one man demolition derby" said Travis

The bell rings.

"Here we go, both men going to start with a tie up, NO, Curtis starts things off with a kick to the knee of Tony 2 Times" said Travis

"Curtis actually has to be careful, since the last edition of EFW, he sustained an injury when he was dirt biking" said Ryan

"Side headlock applied by Curtis Extreme, AND TONY SWEEPS THE LEG OF CURTIS, and the former Extreme Sports star, backed into the corner, and now Tony with multiple kicks to the gut" said Travis

"And now, Tony hooking the arms of Curtis Extreme into the corner, AND A FRYING PAN CHOP TO THE CHEST" said Ryan

"Now, Tony setting Curtis up in the corner, AND ANOTHER FRYING PAN CHOP TO THE CHEST OF CURTIS EXTREME" said Travis

"Curtis quickly back to his feet, BUT WALKS RIGHT INTO THAT CLOTHESLINE BY TONY" said Ryan

"And now, Tony 2 Times, applying, sort of like a claw hold to the shoulder of Curtis Extreme, Curtis trying to escape" said Travis

"Curtis is able to get back to his feet" said Ryan

"Curtis, with multiple back elbows to the gut of Tony 2 Times, able to escape the claw hold, now the punches to the face of Tony 2 Times" said Travis

"Now the forearm shot to the face of the 7 foot Italian, AND ANOTHER" said Ryan

"Curtis charging at Tony, Curtis ducks under the clothesline, AND HITS A DROPKICK TO THE KNEE OF TONY" said Travis

"Tony trying to crawl away, and now Curtis applying a camel clutch using the ropes" said Ryan

"Quickly releasing it, now Curtis on the apron, AND A RUNNING KNEE TO THE FACE OF TONY 2 TIMES BY CURTIS EXTREME" said Travis

"2 Times still standing, Curtis climbing to the top rope" said Ryan

"AND CURTIS WITH A DIVING SHOULDER BARGE TO TONY 2 TIMES, TAKING DOWN THE GIANT MAN" said Travis

"Now Curtis, I think he's ready to end it, he's setting up Tony for something" said Ryan

"WAIT, JONAS LUCA GETTING IN THE RING AND CHOP BLOCKED CURTIS, what's Jonas Luca doing?" asked Travis

"The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification, CURTIS EXTREME" said Lola

"Well, Jonas Luca getting Tony 2 Times disqualified, not what we were hoping to happen" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Jason Cage's music plays and the EFW Hardcore Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following is an Extreme Rules match, scheduled for one fall and it is for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, from Modesto, California, he is the current EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Jason Cage is ready for this match, but one thing that has to be on his mind has got to be Caeden Farrell, Caeden has demanded a match at Summertime for the Hardcore Championship in a Tables Match" said Travis

'Ignition' by Tobymac plays and John Pecker approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing 222 pounds, JOHN PECKER" said Lola

"This guy is always exciting to watch, he is fast, he is athletic and he is amazing, this guy can break the speed limit when he's walking" said Travis

The Bell Rings.

"And we're off in this match, Jason Cage versus John Pecker, both men starting off with a lock up, Jason turning it into a rear waistlock" said Travis

"Pecker able to quickly escape, into a rear waistlock of his own, but Cage with a snapmare" said Ryan

"John Pecker quickly able to return to his feet, AND A SPINNING HEEL KICK BY PECKER" said Travis

"Pecker taking down Jason Cage, now already setting up Cage for the Pecker Driver" said Ryan

"Has the snapmare set up, BUT JASON CAGE COUNTERS WITH A RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP" said Travis

"Impressive move, Pecker back up, kick to the gut of John Pecker, sets him up for the Suplex" said Ryan

"NO! John Pecker nailed Jason Cage with the Mood Swing, that could be it, we could have a new Hardcore Champion" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"No, a kick out at 2, well, John gets Jason back to his feet, setting him up for something else, WAIT, JASON CAGE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THE DEATH BLOW" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and still the EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Well, Jason wins the match, he keeps the title, well done, but what about Caeden Farrell's challenge?" asked Travis

Jason grabs a mic.

"HEY, CAEDEN, I have seen the stuff you've done, and I never back down from a challenge, I'll see you at Summertime" said Jason

"Well there you have it, this Sunday, it will be Jason Cage against Caeden Farrell in a tables match for the EFW Hardcore Championship, that's all the time we have for this week, we'll see you Sunday for Summertime" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes the newest edition of EFW<strong>

**Sorry for the wait, I recently started my second year of college, plus my best friend's birthday is in a few days, so I've been busy.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	37. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hello readers, it's nicholascornish2 here, now I know that alot of you are tired of waiting for my Summertime PPV,  
>well I'm afraid it mightn't be out for a little because I've had alot on my plate, luckily,<br>I thought up a solution.**

**I'm going to post all of EFW's PPVs from now on in a separate fic so that I can still continue updating EFW,  
>unfortunately, that would mean that the next edition of EFW will contain spoilers from Summertime,<br>so unless you don't care about spoilers, you may have to wait a little longer.**

**Also, some people have been asking me when the applications for new wrestlers will be open again,  
>the reason why it is closed at the moment is because the roster is full,<br>so the applications will be open when the some of the members of the roster leave.**

**However, only the male section of the roster is full, so you can still post applications for Blossoms or managers.**


	38. Week 30

Here is EFW

Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Credits==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Hello everyone, we are back, EFW is back, I'm Travis Cade alongside Ryan Fawcer, sorry for the long wait, but we have returned, and we hope you enjoyed Summertime, tonight, we have an awesome show lined up, and boy I couldn't believe the outcome of Summertime" said Travis

"That's right, we have new Tag Team Champions and a new GM, Giant Guppy and Fishface successfully defeated H20 and became the new tag champs, with some aid from Blake Roberts, and now Xander Taurus is now the sole GM of EFW" said Ryan

Xander Taurus' music goes off and the new sole GM of EFW approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And here he is now, the new sole general manager of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, Xander Taurus" said Travis

"Hello everybody, you are looking at the new sole GM of EFW, that is right, the reign of Henry Michaels is over, now, I'm gonna get straight to the point, EFW's next PPV, I've been thinking about what it could be, then finally, it hit me, the next EFW PPV will be known as...INFERNO" said Xander

"What?" asked Ryan

"Inferno, at least one match will be an inferno match, where there are no pinfalls, no submissions, no count-outs and no disqualifications, the only way to win will be to set your opponent on fire" said Xander

'Redneck Nation' by Moccasin Creek plays and the EFW World Heavyweight Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer.

"Well Xander, that is great, Inferno, setting people on fire? Reminds me of the last time my mother tried to barbeque, now, I'm gonna get straight to my point, I wanna know who's challenging me for the World Title at Inferno?" asked Bruiser

"Bruiser, before I tell you that, I'm gonna announce tonight's match card" said Xander

Xander pulls out a sheet of paper.

"Tonight, we will have Hunter Blakesfield going one on one with Randy Newton, both these men are annoyed at the outcome of their respective matches at Summertime, so I wanna let them let their aggressions out on eachother" said Xander

The fans cheer.

"The Hardcore Champion, Jason Cage, he has a no holds barred match tonight for the title against former EFW Tag Team Champion, Hannah Layla" said Xander

"Not bad" said Travis

"Then, in tonight's main event, we will have a number one contenders match to determine Bruiser's opponent for Inferno when Curtis Extreme faces Warsman and Duke Jackson in a 3 way match" said Xander

"Whoa! An amazing line up for tonight" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Blake Robert's music played and the Sadist approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan, BLAKE ROBERTS" said Lola

"Blake Roberts made his presence known at Summertime when he interfered in the Tag Title match and cost H20 their titles" said Travis

"Yeah, and I have a feeling he's going to regret it" said Ryan

Nolan Night's music played and Nolan approached the ring. The fans boo him.

"And his opponent, NOLAN NIGHT" said Lola

"Here is Nolan Night, at Summertime, he competed in the match to decide the GM, but his team was unsuccessful" said Travis

The bell rings.

"And we're off, lockup to begin, Blake Roberts able to back Nolan Night into the corner, referee forcing the break" said Travis

"Forearm by Roberts, Nolan into the ropes, and a headbutt by Blake Roberts" said Ryan

"Now the Chinlock applied to Nolan with the ropes, referee once again forcing the break" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! Blake releases Nolan

"Blake releasing the chinlock, Nolan able to get back to his feet, PUNCH TO THE FACE that backs Nolan Night into the corner, now Blake hammering away at Nolan Night" said Travis

"Roberts releasing that, NOLAN TURNS IT AROUND, NOW NOLAN HAMMERING AWAY AT ROBERTS" said Ryan

"Night backing into the opposite corner, charging at Roberts, BUT BLAKE GOT THE KNEE UP IN TIME" said Travis

"Now Blake with a knee to the back of the head of Nolan Night" said Ryan

"The Sadist, now picking up Nolan Night, AND THE BODY SLAM BY ROBERTS, AND NOW THE RUNNING KNEE TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Only a count of 2 there on Nolan Night, and now Blake applying the Camel Clutch to Nolan Night" said Travis

"Roberts releasing it, gets Night back to his feet, Irish Whip into the ropes" said Ryan

"Nolan ducks under the clothesline, BUT BLAKE DOESN'T AVOID THE CROSS BODY AND NOW NOLAN UNLOADING ON BLAKE ROBERTS, referee forcing the break, both men back to their feet, AND A DROPKICK BY NOLAN" said Travis

"But Roberts quickly back to his feet, backed into the ropes, AND NOLAN WITH THE CLOTHESLINE OVER THE ROPES" said Ryan

"Blake Roberts is out of the ring, HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" said Travis

"IT'S HUNTER" said Ryan

"Hunter Blakesfield comes out here and is attacking Blake Roberts, the referee was distracted by Nolan Night, he didn't see it" said Travis

"And Hunter flies the coop" said Ryan

"Roberts able to regain his strength and get back in the ring" said Travis

"Night charging at Roberts, BUT ROBERTS WITH A KICK TO THE GUT" said Ryan

"And now hammering away at Nolan Night, able to get him back to his feet, AND HITS THE MOTOR CITY CUTTER" said Travis

"Blake hits the Motor City Cutter, and he's setting up Nolan for the Blake-Constrictor" said Ryan

"Nolan back to his feet, AND ROBERTS LOCKS IN THE BLAKE-CONSTRICTOR, THERE ARE ONLY 2 WAYS OUT OF THIS, PASS OUT OR TAP OUT" said Travis

"And Nolan taps out" said Ryan

"The winner of this match as a result of a submission, BLAKE ROBERTS" said Lola

"Blake picks up the win, and Hunter definitely got some payback" said Ryan

"I don't think he's done, he's behind Roberts, and he's got a kendo stick" said Travis

Roberts turned around and Hunter hits him in the gut with the kendo stick.

"OH, Hunter with the Kendo Stick shot to the gut" said Ryan

"Not done, A HUGE SHOT TO THE BACK, HE'S GOING CRAZY WITH THAT STICK" said Travis

"Hunter has beaten down Blake Roberts, just a brutal assault" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Hunter was in his locker room getting ready for his match tonight.

"Excuse me, Hunter, um, before we saw you attack Blake Roberts with a kendo stick, is that because of what happened at Summertime?" asked Phil

"You might aswell ask the president if he's rich, of course that's why I did it, I don't know why he cost me and my friend Hannah the Tag Titles, but what I do know is that he is going to pay" said Hunter

==Arena==

"Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer plays and Jason Cage approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following contest is a no holds barred match for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, he is the current EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Jason Cage is here and ready for a fight" said Ryan

Hannah Layla's music plays and the former Tag Champion approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, the challenger, from Honolulu, Hawaii, HANNAH LAYLA" said Lola

"And Hannah Layla, former 2 time tag team champion, I had a feeling he might want a taste at singles gold, not it's his shot" said Travis

The Bell Rings

"And we begin this match, weapons already surrounding the ring, lock up by these 2 athletes" said Travis

"Now Jason, into the side headlock, BUT HANNAH reversing into a back suplex" said Ryan

"Now Hannah, going out of the ring, and throwing weapons into the ring, throwing 2 trash cans and some steel chairs, now Hannah back into the ring, grabbing the trash can lid, AND SMACKS IT OVER THE HEAD OF JASON CAGE" said Travis

"Jason is down, Hannah, resting Jason's head on one of the steel chairs" said Ryan

"He's placing a trash can lid on Jason's head, oh no, he's got a chair in hand, AND HANNAH LAYLA WITH THE CON-CHAIR-TO ON JASON CAGE" said Travis

"That had to hurt" said Ryan

"And now, Hannah getting Jason back to his feet and backing him into the corner, AND HAMMERING AWAY AT JASON CAGE, Hannah Layla is fierce tonight" said Travis

"Hannah grabbing a trash can, AND HANNAH TAKING A SWING, BUT HASON ABLE TO DUCK OUT OF THE WAY" said Ryan

"Oh my, Jason was able to get out of the way but he landed on the back of his head, that had to hurt, and Hannah, Irish whip into the ropes, Jason rebounds, BUT JASON DUCKS UNDER THE CLOTHESLINE, and a kick to the gut by Jason Cage" said Travis

"Jason picking up a trash can lid, AND SMACKS IT OVER THE HEAD OF HANNAH LAYLA" said Ryan

"Cage is still in this, grabbing a trash can, Hannah back to his feet, AND JASON WITH THE TRASH CAN TO THE FACE OF HANNAH LAYLA, now what's Jason thinking?" asked Travis

"He's wedging the trash can between the turnbuckles" said Ryan

"Hannah Layla on his knees, AND JASON WITH A TRASH CAN LID TO THE FACE, TAKING HANNAH LAYLA BACK DOWN" said Travis

"Jason trying to get Hannah back to his feet, BUT HANNAH WITH THE LOW BLOW" said Ryan

"AND NOW HANNAH THROWING JASON CAGE INTO THE TRASH CAN IN THE CORNER, but Jason still on his feet, AND HANNAH WITH THE CLOTHESLINE" said Travis

"Hannah picking up another trash can, AND SLAMMING IT ONTO JASON CAGE'S GROIN" said Ryan

"Ouch, that had to hurt, and now Hannah Layla going to the top rope, WAIT, CAEDEN FARRELL? Caeden Farrell with a kendo stick shot to the back of Hannah Layla causing him to fall of the turnbuckle" said Travis

"Jason is confused about this, why would Jason's rival help him out?" asked Ryan

"I don't think it matters, AND CAGE WITH THE DEATH BLOW CUTTER TO HANNAH LAYLA, and Jason Cage into the cover" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, and Still EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Jason Cage able to pick up the win tonight, still Hardcore Champion, but only after a little assist from Caeden Farrell" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Hunter Blakesfield's music played and Hunter approaches the ring. The fans cheered.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, The Undefeated HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

"Hunter is definitely annoyed about Blake Roberts costing him and Hannah the Tag Titles at Summertime, he definitely wanting to take out some aggression" said Travis

Randy Newton's music played and Newton approached the ring. The fans booed him.

"And his opponent, from California, RANDY NEWTON" said Lola

"Newton also now proud with the outcome of his match at Summertime, he was part of the 7 on 7 match to determine the full time GM of EFW, which was won by Team Taurus" said Travis

The Bell Rings.

"WHOA, AND HUNTER BLAKESFIELD EXPLODING OUT OF THE CORNER WITH THE BIKE KICK, now hammering away at Randy Newton, but referee, Tom Adam, requesting Hunter to stop, and Hunter does as instructed" said Travis

"Newton back to his feet, GOES FOR THE GUT KICK ON HUNTER, but Hunter able to catch the boot" said Ryan

"AND HUNTER ABLE TO CONNECT WITH THE OKLAHOMA SLAM ON NEWTON, and the undefeated one into the cover" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"A near fall on Newton, Hunter nearly extended his unbeaten streak, Hunter into the corner, setting up Newton for the Spear, Charging out of the corner, BUT NEWTON WITH THE DROPKICK" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Hunter able to power out at a count of 2, both men back to their feet, AND HUNTER WITH THE KNEE TO THE GUT, following it up with the knees to the head" said Travis

"And now Hunter, setting up Newton for a Powerbomb, he's got him up, BUT NEWTON ABLE TO FIGHT OUT WITH THE PUNCHES TO THE FACE" said Ryan

"Newton able to escape, he's back to his feet, AND HUNTER WITH THE SPEAR FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, wait, Hunter's not going for the pin, he's setting up Newton for the Eight Second Ride" said Travis

"AND HUNTER HITS THE EIGHT SECOND RIDE ON NEWTON, THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

"And the unbeaten streak of Hunter Blakesfield continues, Randy Newton has been added to the list of people Hunter has beaten" said Travis

Blake Robert's music plays and Blake appears on stage with a microphone.

"HUNTER, I will admit to something, I am impressed by you, I know that you have the potential to make your undefeated streak go on for a long time, but that gets boring, and I know exactly who can put your streak to rest, me, and that's why at the Inferno PPV, I want to challenge you to an Inferno Match" said Blake

Hunter thought about it for a second.

"I ACCEPT" said Hunter

"Whoa, at Inferno, Hunter Blakesfield will face Blake Roberts in an Inferno match, this is going to be great" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

'America' by Deuce played and Curtis Extreme rode to the ring on a 4 wheeler. The fans cheered for him.

"The following is your main event of the evening, a 3 way match to determine the number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, introducing first, from Mount Extreme, weighing 267 pounds, CURTIS EXTREME" said Lola

"Here we go, our main event is here, Curtis Extreme has quickly made an impact in EFW, this man is undefeated, he has beat down men like Warsman, and that's not an easy task" said Travis

Russian War Music plays and the seven foot Russian approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"And his opponents, first, from Moscow Russian in the Former Soviet Union, standing seven feet, two inches tall, weighing 355 pounds, WARSMAN" said Lola

"Here comes the Russian Giant, Warsman is always dangerous, he is definitely a future world champion" said Travis

'Circus for a Psycho' by Skillet plays and Duke Jackson makes his way to the ring with his signature straight jacket and Hannibal Lecter mask. The fans cheer for him.

"And their opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, weighing 227 pounds, The Freak Show, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"And here's Duke Jackson, a dangerous little man, he is a former EFW Hardcore Champion, actually, the first EFW Hardcore Champion, let's see if he can fight to become the World Heavyweight Champion" said Travis

The Bell Rings.

"AND HERE WE GO, Duke starting things off with a punch to the gut of Warsman, now Curtis Extreme attempting a punch at Duke, but the Freak Show ducks under it and connects with a kick to the back of the leg, following it up with a spinning back kick to the gut of the seven foot Russian, and one for Curtis Extreme" said Travis

"Both the big men down to their knees, Duke rebounds off the ropes, AND DUKE WITH A DOUBLE KICK TO THE HEADS OF BOTH MEN, now Duke into the cover on Warsman" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"No, only a one count, Curtis Extreme back to his feet, backed into a corner, DUKE JACKSON, with a shoulder block in the corner to Curtis Extreme, now the forearm shots to the face by the Freak Show" said Travis

"Duke now firing away in the corner with multiple shoulder blocks to the gut of Curtis Extreme, BUT WARSMAN from behind with the forearm to the back" said Ryan

"Warsman, throwing Duke Jackson out of the ring, now a kick to the gut of Curtis Extreme, taking Mr Extreme off his feet" said Travis

"Now Warsman, gets Curtis back to his feet, AND A PUNCH TO THE FACE" said Ryan

"Curtis backed into another corner by Warsman, and Warsman with a kick, and now pressing the knee into the face of Curtis Extreme" said Travis

"Referee forcing the break, but Warsman goes right back after Curtis with that punch to the face" said Ryan

"But Curtis is a fighter, now Curtis Extreme hammering away at Warsman out of the corner, BUT WARSMAN WITH THE KNEE TO THE GUT" said Travis

"Warsman now, SLAMMING THE FACE OF CURTIS EXTREME INTO THE TURNBUCKLE" said Ryan

"I don't think Warsman's done yet, backing out of the corner, getting a running start, AND WARSMAN WITH THE HUGE CORNER SPLASH TO CURTIS EXTREME" said Travis

"Wait Duke's on the apron, Warsman goes for the punch, but Duke manages to drop down in time" said Ryan

"AND CURTIS EXTREME HITS WARSMAN WITH THAT EXPLOSIVE CLOTHESLINE, but Duke's back in the ring, connects with the kick to the gut of Curtis Extreme, Irish Whip into the ropes, BUT CURTIS CONNECTS WITH THE BIG BOOT" said Travis

"Duke Jackson quickly back to his feet, but backs into the corner, Curtis standing in the opposite corner, going for a running start, BUT RUNS RIGHT INTO THE RUNNING HEADBUTT BY WARSMAN IN THE CENTRE OF THE RING" said Ryan

1! 2! Duke breaks the pin

"Warsman nearly had this match won, if not for Duke Jackson, now Duke able to Irish Whip Warsman into the corner, charging at the Russian BUT WARSMAN with the boot to the face of the Freak Show" said Travis

"Curtis Extreme going to give it a shot, Warsman tries to counter it again, BUT CURTIS CAUGHT IT" said Ryan

"Now Curtis, hooking the leg of Warsman for a T-Bone Suplex, AND DUKE WRAPPING HIS ARMS AROUND THE WAIST OF CURTIS EXTREME, AND DUKE WITH A GERMAN SUPLEX ONTO BOTH MEN, THAT'S A TOTAL OF 622 POUNDS" said Travis

"All 3 men are down, Warsman rolling out of the ring, both Curtis and Duke trying to get to their feet" said Ryan

"Just as well that they should, this is for a shot at the world title, and both men are back to their feet, Curtis going for the punch to Duke, BUT DUKE able to counter with a punch of his own, but Curtis is still standing" said Travis

"Duke going for another punch, BUT CURTIS CONNECTS WITH THE FOREARM, taking Duke off his feet" said Ryan

"Duke quickly back up to his feet, Curtis charges at him, BUT DUKE COUNTERS AND NOW DUKE HAS CURTIS EXTREME LOCKED INTO THE SHARPSHOOTER" said Travis

"Jackson could win it here, Curtis reaching for the ropes, NO! Duke drags Curtis Extreme to the centre of the ring" said Ryan

"WAIT! WARSMAN, Warsman got back in the ring and connected with a huge kick to the back of the head of Duke Jackson, now Warsman into the cover" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Duke Jackson able to power out, now Duke and Warsman back to their feet, these men all want that championship shot" said Travis

"AND WARSMAN clotheslines Duke over the ropes and out of the ring" said Ryan

"Curtis Extreme back to his feet in the corner, Warsman charging at him, BUT WAIT, CURTIS CAUGHT IT...AND CURTIS WITH AN EXPLODER SUPLEX INTO THE CORNER and now Curtis into the cover on Warsman" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Only a count of 2 on Warsman, this is an epic match, now both men back to their feet, AND CURTIS with a backhand chop to the chest of Warsman" said Travis

"Now Curtis going to the top rope, BUT WARSMAN TRIPS HIM UP, and Curtis got caught on the top rope and now Warsman into the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"And Curtis able to kick out of that, Duke Jackson on the apron, Warsman going after him, BUT DUKE CONNECTS WITH THE KICK, and now Duke going to the top rope" said Travis

"Duke going high risk, BUT WARSMAN able to end it before it even begins, AND CURTIS EXTREME FROM OUT OF NOWHERE with a kick to the face of Warsman in the corner" said Ryan

"Warsman is down, Curtis now going to turn his attention to Duke, BUT DUKE ABLE TO SEND CURTIS EXTREME OVER THE TOP ROPE and out of the ring, AND DUKE FROM THE TOP ROPE HITS AN ELBOW DROP ON WARSMAN, COULD THAT BE IT?" asked Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and the new number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"I can't believe it, Duke Jackson has shocked us all, he is the new number one contender for the World Championship" said Travis

"You gotta give Duke some credit, he was able to beat 2 other guys that could easily throw him across a room" said Ryan

"I am definitely impressed by the skills of Duke Jackson here, he is on his way to a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship, unfortunately, that's all the time we have for this edition, I'm Travis Cade, he's Ryan Fawcer, and we will see you next time" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot on my plate, anyway, I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW**


	39. Week 31

Time for the newest EFW

Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling

* * *

><p>==Opening Theme==<p>

==Opening Pyro==

"Hello People, my name is Travis Cade, this man is Ryan Fawcer, Ryan, how are you tonight?" asked Travis

"Well Travis, I feel great tonight, our second instalment since our return from hiatus, and I have a feeling, it's gonna be big" said Ryan

"That's right, tonight, we find out who's facing Giant Guppy and Fishface for the EFW World Tag Team Championships at Inferno when The Army face off against 'The Magician' Martin Scarab and his tag partner, Barberino" said Travis

"Also, who faces Joseph Winters for the Zero G Championship? We find out when the first Zero G Champion, Demonic DJ, squares off against John Pecker" said Ryan

Duke Jackson's music plays and the freak show approaches the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"You heard her, the number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, last week Duke competed in a triple threat match against Curtis Extreme and Warsman, the winner was granted a shot at the World Title against Bruiser Bencia at Inferno, and Duke was able to come out on top" said Travis

"Hello my people, it is great to see you all, now, last week, I fought 2 very dangerous men, first, a former stuntman that would intentionally injure himself just for fun, and a seven foot Russian brute that most people would fear to face, however, I was not scared of them, I fought both men and in the end I had my hand raised in victory, that victory was step one on me becoming the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, I am now the number one contender for that great crown, and at Inferno, I will once again have my hand raised in victory, I will become the world champion and I will be forever remembered as a World Champion" said Duke

'Redneck Nation' by Moccasin Creek played and Bruiser Bencia walked towards the ring with his signature flask. The fans cheered for him.

"And here comes the current World Heavyweight Champion, in fact, the longest reigning EFW World Heavyweight Champion" said Travis

"Congratulations are in order Duke, you beat both Warsman and Curtis Extreme, now, I don't know much about fighting Curtis Extreme, but I do know about fighting Warsman, I've done it myself on a few occasions, heck, I've BEAT Warsman on a few occasions, and Duke, I must admit, beating that Russian rouge is no easy task, he's dangerous and he's fast, and also, whereas I'm the World Heavyweight Champion, you've done something that I haven't when you became the first ever EFW Hardcore Champion, Duke you're a great fighter, I have a lot of respect for you and what you've done, but come Inferno, I will burn you, because there is no way that you are beating me and there is no way that you are taking my World Heavyweight Championship" said Bruiser

"Bruiser, I've got a lot of respect for you too, you are the longest reigning EFW World Heavyweight Champion, you've competed in EFW's first ever event, first ever Weapon's Gauntlet, first ever Dome of Destruction, first ever Needle in a Haystack, first ever Ironman Match, you have already accomplished a lot in this business and the company isn't even a full year old, I have a lot of respect for you too, but I know that I can beat you and at Inferno, that's exactly what I plan to do, but even if I don't win, whichever way the match goes, after it ends, I would be proud to shake your hand" said Duke

"Duke, you've got a lot of sportsmanship and you've got a lot of heart, that's why you deserve this shot" said Bruiser

"WE THINK NOT" said someone

"Who was that?" asked Travis

On the stage, Caeden Farrell and Nolan Night were standing on the stage holding microphones.

"Duke just got lucky in last week's main event, he doesn't deserve his title shot, he doesn't deserve to be the World Champion and he doesn't deserve to be in that ring" said Caeden

"Duke, you are definitely not the type of guy that deserves to be the number one contender, it's obvious who should be the facing Bruiser Bencia at Inferno and that's us" said Nolan

"Well sorry you two, but I'm afraid that there's only one number one contender spot and it's been filled by me" said Duke

Rock music started playing and the GM Xander Taurus appeared on stage. The fans cheered for him.

"Caeden, Nolan, I'm afraid that Duke's right, only one person can face Bruiser at Inferno, and Duke has already earned his spot, however, since Duke enjoys taking risks, why doesn't he try and prove his worth to you two?" asked Xander

"What do you mean?" asked Caeden

"Well, I've been stuck trying to think of a main event for tonight, and now, thanks to you four, I've got the perfect idea, tonight's main event will be a tag team match, Bruiser Bencia and Duke Jackson will face Caeden Farrell and Nolan Night and if Caeden or Nolan are able to get the win, then they will take Duke's place at Inferno for Bruiser's World Title" said Xander

"I love it, anything else?" asked Duke

"Actually, good point Duke, cause I've got 2 men backstage that aren't scheduled to compete tonight, but they are desperate to fight, so instead of a 2 on 2 tag team match, it's gonna be a 6 man tag team match, Caeden and Nolan, you 2 will be teamed up with...'The Sadist' Blake Roberts, and Bruiser and Duke, your partner tonight will be...The Undefeated Hunter Blakesfield" said Xander

The fans cheer.

"See you tonight" said Xander

==Commercial Break==

"Welcome back everybody, before the break we heard that tonight's main event will be a six man tag team match with 6 of EFW's top stars in action" said Travis

"That's right, on one side, 'The Canadian Mastodon', Caeden Farrell teams up with Nolan Night and 'The Sadist' Blake Roberts" said Ryan

"Yes, and on the other side, The EFW World Heavyweight Champion, Bruiser Bencia, teams up with the number one contender to the world title, 'The Freak Show' Duke Jackson as well as the undefeated former 2 Tag Team Champion, Hunter Blakesfield" said Travis

"But is that all?" asked Ryan

"No, absolutely not, because if Caeden or Nolan are able to get the win for their team then they will take Duke Jackson's place as the number one contender for the World Title at Inferno" said Travis

'Strong Army Background Music' plays and The Army approach the ring together. The fans boo them.

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, SGT Hardin and CPL Wilczynski, THE ARMY" said Lola

"And here we go, in this tag team match to determine the number one contenders for the EFW World Tag Team Championships at Inferno" said Travis

'She Moves Like Magic on the Floor' plays and Martin Scarab approaches the ring, performing small magic tricks. The fans cheer for him.

"And introducing their opponents, first, from The Double Cross Ranch in Amarillo, Texas, 'The Magician' MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola

"I always love seeing Martin Scarab, he's definitely not like other wrestlers" said Travis

"Well he is a magician" said Ryan

'The Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin plays and Barberino approaches the ring. The fans cheer for the former Marine.

"And his partner, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 199 pounds, BARBERINO" said Lola

"Here comes the former United States Marine, he is a great in ring competitor and I always enjoy seeing him compete" said Travis

The Bell Rings.

"Here we go, SGT Hardin starting things off for the Army, Barberino starting things off for his team" said Travis

"Both men start things off with a lock up, and Barberino pushing Hardin into the ropes" said Ryan

"Knee to the gut by Barberino, now an Irish whip into the ropes, Barberino goes for the clothesline but Hardin ducks under it" said Travis

"Now the arm drag by Hardin, Barberino quickly back to his feet" said Ryan

"Hardin goes for the dropkick, NO! It's a modified headscissors, an impressive move by SGT Hardin" said Travis

"And now SGT Hardin into the necklock on Barberino, tag made and in comes the muscle" said Ryan

"That's right, CPL Wilczynski is now the legal man and a forearm smash to the back of Barberino, now it's the former Marine and the former member of the Air Force" said Travis

"Barberino not going down, Wilczynski with a shot to the face that does take him down" said Ryan

"Wilczynski gets the former Marine back to his feet, Irish whip into the ropes, AND A HUGE DROPKICK by CPL Wilczynski, impressive move by the former member of the Air Force" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"No, only a 2 count, Wilczynski back to his feet, so is Barberino, AND THE CPL with a huge body slam to Barberino, and CPL tags in the SGT" said Travis

"SGT attempting the headscissors on his own partner, AND CPL SLAMS HARDIN ONTO BARBERINO" said Ryan

"Nice double team move there by the Army, and now SGT Hardin into the cover on Barberino, hooks the leg" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall on Barberino, both men back to their feet, and now Hardin wrenching the arm of the former Marine, BUT BARBERINO COUNTERS WITH A FOREARM" said Travis

"Hardin backed into the ropes, and Barberino takes advantage with a knee to the gut" said Ryan

"Not done, he follows it up with a punch to the face of SGT Hardin, now Barberino goes for the Irish whip on Hardin, but Wilczynski makes the blind tag, Hardin turns the Irish whip around, drop toe hold on Barberino" said Travis

"Wilczynski rebounds off the ropes AND HITS A JUMPING HEADBUTT onto Barberino" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Barberino able to get the shoulder up at 2, both men back to their feet, AND WILCZYNSKI slamming the head of Barberino into the turnbuckle" said Travis

"Now done yet, Wilczynski onto the middle rope, connects with a punch to the face of Barberino" said Ryan

"Connects with another, and, WHOA, Martin Scarab was running across the apron to help his partner, but Wilczynski was ready and hit a flying elbow to the magician" said Travis

"BUT THE DISTRACTION COST HIM, Barberino just tossed Wilczynski into the steel ring post" said Ryan

"And now Barberino, pulling Wilczynski across the ring by his leg, tag made to Scarab and now Barberino with a heel hook onto Wilczynski" said Travis

"Scarab is the legal man, AND SLAMS THE ARM OF THE CPL into the mat" said Ryan

"The Magician gets the CPL back to his feet, sends him into the corner, continuously kicking him in the gut, but the referee forces the break" said Travis

"And look at this, Barberino with a sleeper hold applied while on the apron to Wilczynski" said Ryan

"Hardin entering the ring to help his partner but referee Zack Darrens requesting him to get back to his corner" said Travis

"Barberino breaks the sleeper, and Scarab now wrenching the arm of Wilczynski" said Ryan

"And a headbutt to the left arm of CPL Wilczynski, not releasing the arm wrench, now Scarab turning it into a grounded hammerlock" said Travis

"Well, CPL Wilczynski struggling to get out, but now both men are back to their feet" said Ryan

"Back Elbow to the face by Wilczynski, and another one causing Scarab to release the hold, now Wilczynski with an Irish Whip into the ropes, goes for a back body drop, but Scarab saw it coming and connected with a kick to the chest" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall on Wilczynski, and now Scarab, dragging the man by the leg into the corner, makes the tag to Barberino" said Travis

"Barberino in the ring, Scarab grabbing the ankle of Wilczynski, and Barberino with a huge stomp to the gut" said Ryan

"Wilczynski rolling towards the ropes, but Barberino with another stomp, this time to the arm of Wilczynski, they know he's favouring that left arm right now" said Travis

"Now Barberino gets Wilczynski back to his feet, and a snapmare by Barberino" said Ryan

"And Barberino with a kick to the back of CPL Wilczynski, and another, and another, now taking a couple steps back, running to the CPL, AND A NECK SNAP BY BARBERINO" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall in this match, Barberino getting annoyed, now applying a grounded arm lock to CPL Wilczynski" said Travis

"But CPL Wilczynski is a fighter, and now he's fighting to get out of this arm lock" said Ryan

"The CPL back to his feet, forearm to the back of Barberino, and another, and another, now Wilczynski with a side headlock, BUT BARBERINO pushing the CPL into the corner" said Travis

"Martin Scarab tags himself in, Barberino holding back Wilczynski, Scarab backing up, AND A RUNNING FOREARM TO THE FACE" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Another near fall in this great match, the Magician gets Wilczynski back to his feet, taking him to the ropes, AND NOW APPLYING A SURFBOARD STRETCH ON THE ROPES" said Travis

"Referee Zack Darrens giving Martin Scarab a count of 5 to break it" said Ryan

1! 2! 3! 4! Scarab breaks

"And Martin Scarab breaking the Surfboard and, WHOA, Barberino running across the apron and connecting with a kick to the side of the head of CPL Wilczynski" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"No, this match is not over yet, Wilczynski still able to kick out, still able to power through, now Scarab locks in an arm wrench, BUT WILCZYNSKI WITH THE HIP TOSS" said Travis

"Wilczynski running to his corner, trying to tag in SGT Hardin, BUT SCARAB CAUGHT HIM, and now dragging him back to the opposite corner" said Ryan

"Wait, Wilczynski able to roll through into the roll up, but Scarab was able to tag in Barberino just in time" said Travis

"AND BARBERINO, with a double axe handle to the back of CPL Wilczynski" said Ryan

"Barberino gets the CPL back to his feet, knee to the gut, and now THROWING HIM OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"But Wilczynski able to quickly get back in, but he's a bit groggy" said Ryan

"Snapmare takedown by Barberino and now a chinlock by the former marine onto the CPL" said Travis

"Wilczynski fighting back, getting back to his feet, and multiple punches to the gut of Barberino" said Ryan

"Forearm shot to the back of Barberino, but Barberino pushing Wilczynski into the corner, Scarab tags himself in, Barberino holding Wilczynski into place, Scarab going for a running start, WHOA, CPL Wilczynski able to counter Scarab's idea by pushing Barberino into his own partner" said Travis

"Now is Wilczynski's chance, he's walking to his corner, Scarab tries to stop him, but Wilczynski able to roll out of the way, and the tag is made and in comes Hardin" said Ryan

"SGT Hardin finally makes it back into this match, springboard move, Scarab tries the clothesline but Harding able to roll out of harm's way, and now a punch to the face of Martin Scarab" said Travis

"Hardin running into the ropes, AND CONNECTS WITH A TWISTING UPPERCUT" said Ryan

"Scarab quickly back to his feet, and runs right into the clothesline by SGT Hardin, the SGT is on fire right now, AND HE CONNECTS WITH A DROPKICK" said Travis

"Martin Scarab quickly back to his feet, backed into a corner" said Ryan

"Now, SGT Hardin charging at Martin Scarab, AND CONNECTS WITH A MONKEY FLIP, now Hardin quickly to the top rope, Scarab back up to his feet, AND SGT HARDIN CONNECTS WITH THE MISSILE DROPKICK" said Travis

1! 2! Barberino makes the save

"No, Barberino able to break up the pin in time, AND CPL WILCZYNSKI CHARGING AT BARBERINO WITH THE CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL" said Travis

"And the referee requesting CPL Wilczynski to return to his corner" said Ryan

"Well, Hardin back to his feet, AND MARTIN SCARAB FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THE ROLL UP ON SGT HARDIN" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"And yet another near fall in this match, Scarab with a front necklock on Hardin, BUT HARDIN, pushing Scarab into the ropes, tag made to CPL Wilczynski, Scarab didn't notice but the referee sure did" said Travis

"Scarab pushing away Hardin, BUT CPL WILCZYNSKI FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THE BLACK HOLE SLAM" said Ryan

"AND SGT HARDIN WITH A DROPKICK TO GET RID OF BARBERINO, IS THIS MATCH OVER?" asked Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, THE ARMY" said Lola

"They have done it, The Army are the number one contenders for the EFW World Tag Team Championships, that match will be at Inferno against Giant Guppy and Fishface" said Travis

"Congratulations to the Army" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

Demonic DJ's music plays and the former Zero G Champion makes his way to the ring. The fans boo him.

"The following contest scheduled for one fall is to determine the number one contender for the EFW Zero G Championship, introducing first, from Miami, Florida, weighing 229 pounds, DEMONIC DJ" said Lola

"Here comes the DJ, he is a former Zero G Champion, the first Zero G Champion, he wants to be the champion again, if he can get past the most athletic person in EFW, he gets his shot" said Travis

'Ignition' by Tobymac plays and John Pecker makes his way to the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing 222 pounds, JOHN PECKER" said Lola

"Here he is, John Pecker, I love this guy, he's fast, he's athletic, and he is death defying" said Travis

The Bell Rings

"Here we go, this match is underway, both men seem to be starting things off with a test of strength, NO! Demonic DJ with a kick to the gut of John Pecker" said Travis

"Now a punch to the face of John Pecker, and another, backing John into the corner" said Ryan

"Demonic DJ, knee to the gut of John Pecker, not letting him use any of his high flying abilities, that's a smart strategy considering high risk is Pecker's whole game plan" said Travis

"Pecker still in the corner, another punch to the face by DJ, and another" said Ryan

"And another knee to the gut, now a kick to the gut, forearm to the back and another kick to the gut, referee Tom Adam breaking it up" said Travis

"DJ, Irish whips Pecker into the opposite corner" said Ryan

"Now DJ charging towards Pecker, but John Pecker able to leap over DJ, now rebounds off the ropes, AND A HUGE CALF KICK BY PECKER" said Travis

"Demonic DJ back to his feet quickly, hip toss by Pecker" said Ryan

"DJ back to his feet again, and a body slam this time by John Pecker, John impressive already in this match, forearm to the face of Demonic DJ" said Travis

"Irish whip by John Pecker sends Demonic DJ into the ropes" said Ryan

"John going for the kick, but DJ puts on the brakes and rolling out of the ring, and out of harms way, not sure if that's a good idea" said Travis

"Pecker rolling out of the ring, charges at DJ, and connects with a punch to the face" said Ryan

"Pecker now, rolling DJ back into the ring, and Pecker on the apron, DJ attempting the punch, but Pecker connects with one first" said Travis

"John getting back in the ring, but DJ with a kick to the leg, causing Pecker to lose his balance" said Ryan

"DJ out of the ring again, I think Pecker may have tweaked the knee when he landed, DJ gets Pecker back to his feet, AND DRIVES JOHN PECKER INTO THE STEEL RING POST" said Travis

"Now DJ rolling Pecker back into the ring, into the cover, hooks the leg" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"No, Pecker able to kick out at a count of 2, and Demonic DJ now just stomping on the back of John Pecker, and now applies a Camel Clutch" said Travis

"But don't count Pecker out, he's back to his feet, multiple elbows to the mid section of DJ" said Ryan

"Demonic DJ releasing the hold, goes for the punch, but Pecker caught it and connects with his own, and another, and another, Demonic DJ sent into the ropes" said Travis

"John Pecker with the Irish Whip into the ropes, AND CONNECTS WITH A FLAPJACK ON DJ" said Ryan

"DJ quickly back to his feet, and a clothesline by John Pecker, DJ back to his feet and a back elbow by Pecker, but DJ still standing, now a Suplex attempt by Pecker, NO! It's the Mood Swing, the Mood Swing by John Pecker" said Travis

"DJ is down AND JOHN PECKER WITH A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT" said Ryan

"But DJ quickly back to his feet, Pecker puts in the snapmare, could be thinking Pecker Driver, BUT DJ ESCAPES, BUT JOHN PECKER WITH THE SUPERKICK TO DJ" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"NO! Demonic DJ able to kick out of that, Pecker gets DJ back to his feet, AND DEMONIC DJ WITH A BACK ELBOW TO THE HEAD OF JOHN PECKER" said Travis

"DJ with the Irish whip into the corner, Pecker tries to springboard over DJ, but DJ caught it" said Ryan

"AND THE KICK TO THE GUT BY DEMONIC DJ, WHAT A COUNTER" said Travis

"AND DJ HITS THE PAYDIRT" said Ryan

"Demonic DJ just hit the Paydirt, I doubt that John Pecker is getting up after that" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, DEMONIC DJ" said Lola

"Well, that's that, Demonic DJ is the new number one contender for the EFW Zero G Championship" said Travis

"Congratulations to DJ, but you have to show some respect to John Pecker, he fought well in this match" said Ryan

"Well, up next, Jason Cage defends the EFW Hardcore Championship against one half of The Misfits, Flare Jack" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

'Playing the Saint' by Digital Summer plays and the EFW Hardcore Champion makes his way to the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"The following contest is a Hardcore match for the EFW Hardcore Championship, introducing first, from Modesto, California, weighing 225 pounds, he is the current reigning EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"And the Hardcore Champion, ready to defend his title again here tonight, let's see if he can continue his reign" said Travis

The Misfits' music plays and Madd Max dances to the ring like an idiot. The fans cheer for him.

"And his opponent, from New York City, weighing 233 pounds, MADD MAX" said Lola

"Madd Max working alone here tonight against the Hardcore Champion, Jason Cage, let's see if he can become the new champion" said Travis

The Bell Rings.

"And here we go, tie up by these 2, Cage turns it into a side headlock, and Madd Max pushing him into the ropes, AND JASON CAGE WITH A SHOULDER BLOCK" said Travis

"Quickly takes down Madd Max, now waiting for him to get back up to his feet, AND A SUPERKICK, the superkick by Jason Cage" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"No, Madd Max able to kick out at a count of 2" said Ryan

"Wait, Cage getting Madd Max back to his feet, AND THE DEATH BLOW CUTTER, Jason Cage hits the death blow Cutter" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and STILL EFW Hardcore Champion, JASON CAGE" said Lola

"Well, Jason Cage with a fast win, still the Hardcore Champion" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

Blake Roberts' music plays and the Sadist approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"This contest is your main event of the evening, a six man tag team bout scheduled for one fall, introducing first, he is the Sadist, BLAKE ROBERTS" said Lola

"And don't forget, if Caeden Farrell or Nolan Night get the win for their team, then they take Duke Jackson's place as the number one contender" said Travis

Nolan Night's music plays and Nolan Night approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"And his tag team partners, first, NOLAN NIGHT" said Lola

"Nolan Night hasn't been in this company long, but you have to admit, he's made an impact" said Ryan

"Yes he has, and if he can get the win for his team, he might become the number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship" said Travis

Caeden Farrell's music plays and Caeden Farrell approaches the ring. The fans boo him.

"And their partner, CAEDEN FARRELL" said Lola

"Caeden Farrell has been after the Hardcore title recently, but tonight, he goes after a bigger prize, the world heavyweight championship" said Travis

'Redneck Nation' be Moccasin Creek plays and the EFW World Champion approaches the ring drinking from a flask. The fans cheer for him.

"And introducing their opponents, first, from Fort Worth, Texas, he is the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, BRUISER BENCIA" said Lola

"Here comes the world champ, he's ready for this match" said Travis

Duke Jackson's music plays and Duke makes his way to the ring with his signature straight jacket and muzzle. The fans cheer for him.

"And introducing his partners, first, from Brooklyn, New York, DUKE JACKSON" said Lola

"I love watching Duke Jackson, he's hardcore, he's dangerous, he's crazy, he's Duke" said Travis

'Hero' by Skillet plays and Hunter Blakesfield makes his way to the ring. The fans cheer for him.

"And their tag team partner, from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, The Undefeated HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

"A true fan favourite, he is undefeated in EFW, he has never been pinned, never been counted out, never been disqualified and never submitted, a former 2 time Tag Team Champion, in my opinion, a future World Champion" said Travis

The Bell Rings

"And here we go, Duke Jackson starting things off against Blake Roberts, and a lock up to start things off, Blake turns it into a front necklock, now a wristlock" said Travis

"Now Blake, could be going for a neckbreaker, NO! A forearm to the chest of Duke" said Ryan

"Duke Jackson, quickly back to his feet, and now a rear waistlock by Duke Jackson to Blake Roberts, Blake able to fight out of it, AND BLAKE WITH A BELLY TO BELLY" said Travis

"Blake gets Duke back to his feet, and a hard Irish Whip into the corner, AND INTO THE ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP" said Ryan

"Roberts isn't finished, gets Duke Jackson back to his feet, and another wristlock, WHOA! Duke Jackson able to fight out of the wristlock, AND A HUGE ENZIGURI" said Travis

"But Blake quickly back to his feet, AND DUKE WITH A SUPLEX" said Ryan

"The Sadist quickly back to his feet again, now Jackson into the side headlock, BUT ROBERTS, able to counter it into a Back Suplex" said Travis

"Roberts gets Jackson back to his feet, and the sadist with punch after punch to the head and midsection of Duke Jackson" said Ryan

"Wait, Duke able to block that last punch and now responds with punches of his own, backing Blake Roberts into the corner, Duke Jackson not giving up" said Travis

"Now Duke, gets Blake Roberts to the top rope, could be thinking Superplex here" said Ryan

"AND DUKE JACKSON WITH A HUGE SUPERPLEX, but both men quickly back to their feet, and Duke with a headbutt to the back" said Travis

"Duke now hits a backhand chop, and another Suplex" said Ryan

"He's not finished with Blake yet, AND A KNEE DROP to the face of Blake Roberts, Duke Jackson looking impressive in this match" said Travis

"Uh oh, Duke setting up Blake Roberts, could be thinking Shining Wizard" said Ryan

"Blake back to his feet, Duke charging, BUT BLAKE ROBERTS SIDESTEPS, he avoided the Shining Wizard and sent Duke crashing into the turnbuckle, AND AN STO by Blake Roberts" said Travis

"Irish whip by Blake Roberts, sends Duke into the corner, now hanging him upside down in the tree of woe" said Ryan

"Blake setting up for something, AND DUKE JACKSON REVERSES WITH A HEADBUTT, impressive counter by Duke, and he escapes the tree" said Travis

"Roberts charging at Duke, BUT DUKE CAUGHT HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS AND HITS THE SAMOAN DROP" said Ryan

"Duke makes it to the corner and he is able to make the tag, here comes the World Heavyweight Champion, here comes Bruiser Bencia" said Travis

"The champ is legal, charging at Blake, BUT BLAKE HITS THE CLOTHESLINE" said Ryan

"Bruiser back to his feet, side headlock by Roberts, and a knee to the face, and a leg sweep, taking down the World Champ" said Travis

"Blake with the Irish Whip into the corner, now Blake makes the tag to Caeden Farrell" said Ryan

"Roberts with the Irish whip into the ropes, Bencia rebounds off the ropes and runs into the drop toe hold by Roberts, Caeden Farrell rebounds off the ropes and an elbow drop to the back of the World Champ, great double team move there" said Travis

"While Bruiser is down, Farrell going after Duke Jackson, pulling him into the ring, AND A FAMEASSER" said Ryan

"The Fameasser by Caeden Farrell, now with a chinlock to Duke, BUT HE FORGOT ABOUT BRUISER BENCIA, and the World Champ breaks the hold" said Travis

"Now Bruiser setting up Caeden, AND A SPINNING HEEL KICK BY THE CHAMP" said Ryan

"Farrell back to his feet quickly, AND A GERMAN SUPLEX BY BRUISER BENCIA, an impressive German Suplex by the World Heavyweight Champion" said Travis

"Caeden Farrell quickly back to his feet, Bruiser going after him" said Ryan

"But Caeden hits the back kick to the gut of the Heavyweight Champ, and now into the side headlock by Farrell" said Travis

"World Champ was ready for it, reverses it into a front necklock" said Ryan

"Snapmare by Bruiser Bencia, follows it up with an elbow to the back of the head of Caeden Farrell" said Travis

"Caeden is down, and Bruiser with the leaping Elbow Drop" said Ryan

"Champ setting up the Canadian for something, Farrell back to his feet, AND THE TEXAN WITH A BACK SUPLEX" said Travis

"Farrell back to his feet, Bencia with the wrist lock, but Caeden reverses it into a wrist lock of his own" said Ryan

"AND ALSO a shoulder block by Caeden Farrell, however, the World Heavyweight Champion is quick to get back to his feet" said Travis

"Caeden thinking of something, but Bruiser reverses" said Ryan

"Bencia with the Irish whip, AND HUNTER BLAKESFIELD PULLED DOWN THE ROPES, SENDING CAEDEN FARRELL OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

1!

"Referee starting the count, and Hunter Blakesfield quickly tosses Caeden back into the ring" said Travis

"And the World Champ with an elbow drop to the back of Farrell" said Ryan

"Now, Bencia setting up Farrell, could be thinking Dominator here, Farrell up, Bruiser with a kick to the gut, now has him up for the Dominator, but Farrell fights out, AND A RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP by Farrell" said Travis

"Caeden Farrell able to counter the Dominator" said Ryan

"Not an east challenge, now Farrell, gets the champ back to his feet, and a punch to the gut, now an axe handle to the back that brings the champ to his knees, and another axe handle, taking down the champ" said Travis

"The Canadian, gets the champ back to his feet" said Ryan

"Now the wrist lock by Farrell, wait, what's he doing? Oh no, Caeden Farrell has Bruiser Bencia set up for the Pumphandle Slam, AND HE HITS IT" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"No, Kickout at 2 by the World Heavyweight Champion, now Bencia back to his feet, AND CAEDEN QUICKLY TAKES HIM DOWN WITH THE SIDE SLAM" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"And once again, Bruiser Bencia able to kick out, he will not stay down, Caeden with the side headlock, kick to the gut, axe handle to the back AND A CLOTHESLINE TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD" said Travis

"Caeden dragging Bruiser to the centre of the ring, sets him up for something, could be thinking Twist of Fate" said Ryan

"BUT BRUISER ESCAPES IT AND NOW BRUISER MAKES THE TAG! Uh oh, here comes the undefeated Hunter Blakesfield, he is ready to fight" said Travis

"Hunter is in and Caeden tags in Nolan Night" said Ryan

"AND HUNTER EXPLODES OUT OF THE CORNER WITH THE CLOTHESLINE QUICKLY TAKING DOWN NOLAN" said Travis

"Night quickly back to his feet, but Hunter was ready" said Ryan

"Half Nelson applied by Hunter Blakesfield, could be thinking Half Nelson Suplex, NO! Halfway through the Suplex, he turned it around into a neckbreaker" said Travis

1! Kickout

"No, only a one count on Nolan Night, both men quickly back to their feet, AND HUNTER QUICKLY GETS NOLAN UP FOR THE OKLAHOMA SLAM" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"And Nolan kicks out again, now he has to be careful, Hunter is still annoyed at Blake Roberts and right now, he's taking his aggression out on Nolan" said Travis

"Nolan back to his feet, Hunter with a kick to the gut, lifts him up for a Powerbomb" said Ryan

"AND HE HITS IT, HUNTER BLAKESFIELD WITH THE POWERBOMB TO NOLAN NIGHT, and into the cover" said Travis

1! 2! Rope Break

"Nolan able to get to the ropes, quickly back to his feet, back to his corner and tags in Caeden Farrell, Hunter charges, but Caeden sidestepped it and Hunter sent into the turnbuckle" said Travis

"Wait, look at this, Blake Roberts holding back Hunter Blakesfield, AND CAEDEN FARRELL with a knee to the gut" said Ryan

"But Hunter still on his feet, Caeden sets him up for something, but Hunter counters with the knee to the gut of Farrell" said Travis

"Hunter picks up Caeden, AND A POWERBOMB again by Hunter" said Ryan

"Blakesfield is fired up, setting up Caeden Farrell, has him up, AND HUNTER BLAKESFIELD HITS ANOTHER OKLAHOMA SLAM" said Travis

1! 2! Kickout

"Kickout at 2, Caeden back to his feet, AND Hunter with a Judo Throw, follows it up with a fist drop to the face" said Travis

"Hunter gets Caeden Farrell back to his feet, BUT CAEDEN RAKES THE EYES OF HUNTER" said Ryan

"Now Caeden setting up Hunter, Blakesfield back to his feet, Caeden charges at him, AND A HUGE RUNNING DDT BY CAEDEN FARRELL" said Travis

"Caeden makes the tag and in comes Nolan Night" said Ryan

"Hunter back to his feet, punch to the gut of Nolan and an Irish whip into the corner, and Hunter makes the tag to Bruiser Bencia" said Travis

"Double team move coming up" said Ryan

"Bruiser Bencia with the Irish whip into the ropes, Nolan rebounds, AND SENT RIGHT INTO THE ROTATING ATOMIC DROP BY BRUISER, now Hunter rebounds off the ropes, AND A HUGE BOOT TO THE FACE OF NOLAN NIGHT" said Travis

1! 2! Farrell breaks it up

"And Caeden Farrell making the save, and Duke Jackson into the ring, Duke with the Irish whip, sending Night into the corner, Bencia with the Irish whip, sending Farrell into the ropes, AND BRUISER BENCIA with the Samoan Drop to Caeden Farrell" said Travis

"Now the World Champ, makes the tag back to Hunter Blakesfield" said Ryan

"BUT HUNTER, walks right into the body slam by Nolan Night, that came out of nowhere" said Travis

"Blakesfield quickly back to his feet" said Ryan

"BUT NOLAN QUICKLY HITS THE GERMAN SUPLEX TO HUNTER, and once again, Hunter back to his feet, Nolan goes for the punch to the face, BUT HUNTER BLOCKED IT" said Travis

"Snapmare by Hunter and now Blakesfield applying the Bow and Arrow hold to Nolan Night" said Ryan

"Nolan quickly able to reach the ropes, forcing the break, both men back to their feet, rear waistlock by Hunter, AND A BACK ELBOW BY NOLAN" said Travis

"AND NOLAN NIGHT WITH A BIG BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX" said Ryan

"Night wants to get out of there, he makes the tag and in comes Blake Roberts, Hunter back to his feet, AND A KICK TO THE GUT BY HUNTER" said Travis

"Hunter gets Roberts up, AND ANOTHER POWERBOMB BY HUNTER" said Ryan

1! 2! Kickout

"Near fall after near fall, both men back up, Hunter with a kick to the gut, Half Nelson applied, AND HUNTER BLAKESFIELD WITH ANOTHER HALF NELSON NECKBREAKER, into the cover" said Travis

1! Nolan Night breaks it up

"Night able to make the save there, Hunter back to his feet, Nolan with the Irish Whip which sends Hunter into the corner, AND BLAKE ROBERTS WITH A STINGER SPLASH" said Travis

"Blake makes the tag to Caeden Farrell" said Ryan

"Caeden Farrell in, sets up Hunter for the Twist of Fate, WHOA, HUNTER ABLE TO COUNTER THE TWIST OF FATE, he has Caeden up, AND HUNTER HITS THE EIGHT SECOND RIDE ONTO FARRELL, And Duke and Bruiser going after Blake and Nolan" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, Duke Jackson, Bruiser Bencia and HUNTER BLAKESFIELD" said Lola

"Add Caeden Farrell to the list of men that Hunter Blakesfield has pinned, with this win for their team, the main event for Inferno is official, Duke Jackson will face Bruiser Bencia for the World Heavyweight Championship" said Travis

"Congratulations to these 3 for winning this epic 6 man tag match" said Ryan

"Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for this week, don't forget to join us next time of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling" said Travis

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait everyone, hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
